Nem Tudo é o Que Parece Ser
by Tmizinha
Summary: Kagome aparentava ser uma patricinha, assim como Sango. Inuyasha era o grande jogador de futebol de seu colégio. Será que a santa Kagome é mesmo o que aparenta ser? Hentai/Completa/Em processo de revisão. 24/01/10
1. Começo

**GENTE! Eu revisei alguns capítulos, estavam realmente mal escritos XD! Queria pedir desculpas por demorar tanto tempo, parece desconsideração. Afinal, erros de ortografia? ¬¬"...desanimam não é? XD!**

**Também queria me desculpar pelo começo da fic..mais ao menos até o décimo quinto capitulo, afinal, estão pequenos..mais mesmo assim obrigada a todos que acompanharam até onde parei XD!**

**BEIJOS! **

**oOo**

**DISCLAIMER: Como metade da população sabe Inuyasha não me pertence...mais isso não quer dizer que nós dois não podemos rolar pela cama juntos XD!**

# Kagome Higurashi. – Ouvi chamarem meu nome. Olhei para o lado e notei Kaede me fitando impaciente. Ela ajustou-se em uma posição que não lhe desse muita dor nas costas. Tinha aproximadamente 67 anos até onde eu poderia contar; era uma ótima treinadora, mas sentia que seria melhor que ela se aposentasse.

Se não quisesse morrer, claro.

# Aqui. - Respondi sorridente e me levantando do chão. Minha saia era desnecessariamente curta com uma tonalidade azul escura. Enfim, nada que não enlouquecesse um homem.

# Rin Tchsuna. – Chamou ela novamente, com a voz áspera.

# Aqui. – Respondeu a garota baixa ao meu lado, que mastigava incontrolavelmente um chiclete. Encarei todo o salão entediada pela demora que fazia aquela chamada.

Espero que a terminasse e então fixei meus orbes em Kaede.

# Bom garotas, os Taisho vieram se comunicar comigo novamente, procurando saber o porque de nossa demora. Decidi todas as posições, e conclui que Kagome faria os últimos passos. – Arqueei levemente a sobrancelha quando ela disse meu nome. – Você será segurada pelas meninas e então balançará os "pom pons" lá em cima. – Coloquei as mãos sobre meu peito alegre.

Não que eu realmente estivesse.

# Ora Kaede, que surpresa! – Ela me sorriu. – Prometo que não irei decepcioná-las! – Ela se aproximou de mim colocando uma das mãos em meu cabelo.

# Você nunca nos decepcionou Kagome, não será agora que fará isso, eu sei. – Tentei não mencionar nada que denunciasse deboche. Algumas me olhavam com estranha admiração, como se eu fosse perfeita.

Bom, esse era o papel a qual eu tinha me submetido.

# Meninas, encerramos por hoje. Kikyou me informou a data que os Taisho irão disputar contra os lobos. Estejam preparadas até lá, meninas. – Kaede encerrou a reunião passando a prancheta para que assinássemos e víssemos os dados sobre a disputa que participaríamos.

# As meninas de Kikyou serão nossas concorrentes? Isso é, ela será nossa concorrente? – Ouvi Kagura perguntar meticulosamente para Rin (que ainda não havia abandonado aquele irritante chiclete).

Kikyou era um nome a qual eu não gostava de pronunciar tão pouco de ouvir alguém pronunciando. Ela era muito boa, mas não era essa a questão. Conhecida popularmente Kikyou era namorada de Inuyasha Taisho, o melhor e mais arrogante jogador de Futebol do colégio Shikon no Tama.

Orgulhosa e oferecida, ela verdadeiramente perdia seu tempo tentando me subestimar. Alisei minha saia tentando fazer com que ela cobrisse mais de minhas coxas. Bufei longamente piscando meus orbes azuis com impaciência.

# Kagome? – Senti a mão de Sango em meu ombro. Virei abruptamente para trás e fitei aqueles orbes chocolate que brilhavam para mim. Pegou os cabelos castanhos e os alisou com os próprios dedos esperando com que eu respondesse seu chamado.

# Vai falar, Sango? – Ela sorriu para mim tentando ignorar meu desânimo.

# Iremos dividir o papel final. Kaede decidiu que seria muito complicado que você fizesse todos os movimentos sozinha. –Suspirei cansada. Sango era uma de minhas melhores amigas, senão a melhor, dentro do colégio. Tínhamos a mania de dividir os papéis, mesmo que isso fosse trazer menos status para algum das duas.

# Fui informada. – Sorri amarelo para ela.

# O que me enoja na verdade é ter de torcer para os Taisho. – Rolei os orbes pegando em seu braço sem cuidado algum.

# Fala sério Sango, você vive flertando com Miroku. - Ela não disfarçou um pequeno sorriso de canto. – Eu pelo contrário terei que ouvir durante os intervalos Inuyasha me comparando com Kikyou, dizendo como os movimentos são leves comparados aos meus, e todas aquelas irritantes coisas. – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha aproximando os lábios de meu ouvido.

# Ele pode ser um grande arrogante, mas aqueles cabelos prateados compridos, aqueles olhos dourados e aquelas orelhas kawaii no topo da cabeça formam dele um delicioso jogador. - Sussurrou. A empurrei nada sutilmente.

# Saí fora Sango. – Acenei irritada para ela enquanto caminhava até meu carro. Eu tinha 16 anos, sabia, mas havia conseguido com muito esforço tirar uma carta provisória.

Tudo bem, eu sei que consigo tudo.

# Se você insiste em dizer... – Sango me acompanhou e sentou-se ao meu lado no carro. Tentei ignorá-la falando todo o tempo e liguei o som baixo. Notei algumas viaturas assim que saímos do estacionamento de Shikon.

Acelerei um pouco me certificando de que estava tudo bem. A euforia ali era grande, o movimento parecia assustador.

# Mas que diabos...-

# Pare!- Encarei Sango que parecia ter se congelado contra o banco. Estacionei de qualquer forma o carro e vi ela tentando tirar o cinto de segurança rapidamente, mas as mãos falhavam ao comando.

Ela me encarou com os orbes já repletos de lágrimas, e foi então que vi. Sango conseguiu se livrar do cinto e desceu do carro correndo abaixando-se ao lado de seu irmão caçula, Kohaku.

Fiquei apreensiva com a cena. Sango tremia muito e ela já não se impedia de chorar. Desci do carro com calma notando a irmã de Kikyou participando da cena. Seus cabelos muito claros caiam por sobre os ombros e ela tentava-se levantar sem sucesso do chão. Kana, chamava?

# O que está acontecendo aqui?- Me aproximei de Sango que estava desesperada perto dos policiais. Parecia que mataria qualquer um deles a qualquer momento. Engoli seco.

# As crianças estavam brincando quando algum carro com excesso de velocidade as atropelou. O homem fugiu, a ambulância está chegando, mas ao menos garanto que ficaram bem. – O jovem policial informou, tentando acalmar a ela. Os cabelos curtos e marrons lhe davam um ar ainda mais jovial, se possível.

# Não fazem idéia de quem foi? – Kikyou aproximou-se também. Os orbes frios não demonstravam nenhuma forma de preocupação.

# Deve ter sido arte de Naraku. Não temos certeza, mas a descrição do carro bate. Ele já levou três multas nesse último mês. Infelizmente, teremos que cancelar todas e quaisquer carteiras provisórias. Aliás, fico feliz que esteja por aqui Kagome, lembro-me que esse é seu caso também. - O encarei em desespero.

Fingi um leve tremor abrindo minha bolsa e tirando a carteira enquanto a entregava com relutância ao policial.

# E como irei pra casa? Não vou deixar meu carro parado aí!- Ele deu ombros, sem nada a fazer.

# Infelizmente não senhorita. O único que poderá ajudá-la é Inuyasha, já que ele tem dezoito anos. – Quase quebrei meu pescoço ao me virar. Avistei o hanyou que me encarava com desprezo, fitando minhas unhas rosas. Tudo bem, sei que eu era a famosa "patricinha", mas Kikyou era bem pior que eu.

# Senhor Inuyasha, pode fazer esse favor? – O jovem perguntou com suprema educação.

# Mas ele é meu namorado e tem de me levar, como fará pra levar ela com o carro junto?- Kikyou se colocou em meio a discussão.

# Como se alguém tivesse perguntado para você...- Balbuciei.

# Senhorita, de toda a forma você terá que acompanhar sua irmã até o hospital. – Ela tentou negar mas notando o olhar de negação ela acabou cedendo. Subiu ao lado de Sango na ambulância praticamente no mesmo momento, já que as crianças precisavam ir rapidamente ao hospital.

# Estamos acertados então? – Inuyasha rangeu os dentes.

# Como se eu tivesse outra opção. – Rolei os olhos mordendo os lábios com força. Afinal, eu queria meu carro seguro em minha garagem; caso eu respondesse a provocação talvez eu não o tivesse.

# Passa a droga das chaves, "Patty". – Pediu ele rudemente assim que o policial deu as costas. As apanhei com relutância e as entreguei a ele.

# Pega baka. – Mordi o canto da boca torcendo minha expressão.

# Então quer dizer que a "Patty" sabe xingar? – Contei mentalmente até dez.

# Você fala como se sua preciosa namorada não fosse. – Ele sentou no carro e me encarou irritado.

# Olha aqui, não fale absolutamente nada sobre minha namorada, tudo bem? Estou fazendo um favor a você, não faça com que me arrepende disso. -

# Pois então cale a boca e faça o favor. – Ele foi arrumar o banco de forma com que ficasse confortável e notou um maço de cigarros mas fingiu (ou pareceu fingir) não notar.

# Não é que a "Patty" tem conversível mesmo? Papai que deu? – Torci a feição.

# Não sua grande anta, eu quem comprei. – Ele riu baixo.

# Graças a mesada, estou certo?

# Cale a boca. Eu não ganho mesada, tudo bem?- Respondi aumentando tons de voz a mais.

# Então como consegue dinheiro? Isso é, bastante como parece ganhar?- Suspirei.

# Acho que isso não te interessa. – O encarei, mas ele estava com os orbes fixos no trânsito.

# Onde está seu castelinho? – Respirei fundo como se pudesse com isso acabar com o estresse que ele estava me gerando.

# Castelo deve ser a sua mansão... de suruba. – Terminei a frase com a voz baixa. As orelhas dele moveram-se captando o som.

# Pelo menos eu e meu irmão compramos, e não meu pai.

# Moro em um Templo. – O cortei. Ele riu novamente de forma provocante.

# Então quer dizer que ela reza? – Bufei.

# Vire a direita. – Ele fez o que eu pedi. – Agora vá reto e entre, é. Nesse templo mesmo. – Ele estacionou com facilidade. Tirei o cinto e desci. Fui até o vidro do seu lado e o vi descendo, trancando a porta e me balançando as chaves.

# E é agora que você me convida para entrar. – Disse. Eu arregalei um pouco os olhos não esperando que ele dissesse isso.

# Está sonhando? – Ele negou.

# Não. Eu te trouxe até aqui nesse calor insuportável. Você mora longe o suficiente para que eu não vá a pé. Mostre que ao menos tem respeito e faça o mínimo favor de me deixar entrar para que eu ligue minha casa e peça que meu motorista me pegue. – Eu sorri largamente.

# Como você tem coragem de me chamar de patricinha cheia da grana? – Ele notou o que havia dito e cruzou os braços.

# Feh. – Ri com o resmungo e o vi entrar livremente. Ele pareceu se espantar com a simplicidade da moradia e a forma com que as coisas eram colocadas ali.

# Pode entrar. – Ignorei a expressão de choque dele.

# Você não é exatamente o que pensei que era. – Sussurrou. Coloquei o maço de cigarro em cima da mesa central. Era tudo normal; nada de rosa, nada de exagerado. Absolutamente normal.

# Tem um telefone no meu quarto, pode usar. - O puxei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não perdeu a pose momento algum, mas não conseguiu esconder o crescente espanto.

# Que droga é essa? – Perguntou encarando alguns apetrechos de rock'n roll. Alguns pôsteres de thrash metal estavam colados perto da porta. Observou um do Black Label coladas atrás dela e balbuciou algo estranho.

# Fecha a boca que entra mosquito. – Dei um pequeno tapa embaixo de seu queixo e entreguei seu telefone a ele. Quando fui guardar meu material ouvi buzinas e ele me observou devolvendo o telefone. – Veio voando? –

# Há-há – Ele parecia desconcertado. – Certamente aquele policial, Houjo, avisou que eu havia te trazido. De toda a forma... não ache que me enganou. – Me encarou de perto e deu as costas para mim andando calmamente para a saída.

Lembrei que hoje haveria uma festa em uma universidade próxima ao colégio. Creio que o hanyou não perderá essa grande oportunidade.

# Ou vai? – Perguntei me jogando contra a cama. Aquela seria uma interessante noite.

**Oieeee! Bem, meu nome é Tamiris e sou uma novata! Affs...espero que curtam esse fic que eu demorei tanto pra fazer...(vlw pela ajuda Linocaaaaaaaa)...gostem ou não gostem por favor deixem rewies XD...deixando assim, uma criança feliz ! fuiz!**


	2. Álcool

**Saibam que quando eu terminar de...ai..aii!**

**(Puxa os cabelos de Rumiko até derruba-la no chão)**

**O Inuyashaaa é meuuuuuuuu!...pelo menos até ela acordar XD**

Já vestida observei o carro de Miroku estacionar enfrente de casa.

Me encarei no espelho e me senti feliz com minha roupa. A blusa curta negra que ia até a metade de minha barriga combinava com a calça de couro e o salto alto da mesma tonalidade.

Entrei no carro e ele me sorriu de forma elegante. Miroku estava com uma blusa normal vermelha e uma calça jeans. Mesmo com roupas tão simples ele parecia belo o suficiente. Rumamos para a festa sem trocarmos sequer uma palavra.

Estávamos curiosos para saber o que esperaria a noite.

Ao entrar na festa ouvi um Techno forte tocando e notei Sango já perto da entrada. Sorri ao vê-la com aquele lindo vestido vermelho que traçava em suas costas. Ela me encarou e acenou despreocupada; notei que o irmão dela deveria estar melhor.

Acendi um cigarro e caminhei até ela, a qual me puxou pela mão já animada. Observei que ela já estava segurando um copo de champanhe.

# Vamos nos divertir? – Perguntou Sango, e eu ri a ela.

# Vamos, claro! Mas antes me diga, como está seu irmão? – Ela me abraçou.

# Foi apenas um susto, ele já está bem e em casa. Tomou soro um tempo, fez alguns curativos mas nada que tivesse que fazê-lo sofrer por mais de três horas. – Ela fez uma dança pra mim que requeria que eu continuasse com ela.

Eu e Sango dançávamos bem, claro. Isso não era nenhuma dúvida desde o momento em que treinávamos sempre para irmos bem às competições.

Miroku a abraçou por trás sem se preocupar se estaria atrapalhando ou não. Ela sorriu pra mim desconcertada e eu apenas abanei a cabeça com um sorriso no semblante. Ele a arrastou para algum lugar e eu a vi sussurrar um "obrigada" para mim, que apenas consenti.

Acabei dançando sozinha na pista. Hora ou outra alguém me chamava para dançar, mas eu não me sentia bem com desconhecidos. Enchi alguns copos e os esvaziei em curto período de tempo.

Senti-me levemente embriagada e não pude deixar de sorrir a todo momento para aquela multidão eufórica. Ri alto e então senti alguém esbarrar em mim. Senti um cheiro de tequila forte em minha blusa e uma mão me segurava o braço com rispidez.

# Não olha por onde anda humana?- Ouvi uma voz extremamente rude em cima de mim. Não observei quem era o homem que me segurava com certa brutalidade.

# Você quem trombou em mim, seu imbecil!- Não olhei ainda para ele, por mais que minha curiosidade estivesse aguçada havia prendido minha atenção a minha blusa.

# Feh. – Lembrei-me de alguém já ter falado daquela forma, mas não me recordava, ainda mais com minha mente girando como estava. – Vamos, vou dar um jeito em sua blusa antes que Kikyou note minha falta. – Aquele nome me veio aos ouvidos de forma brutal e me fez imaginar ainda mais quem seria aquela pessoa.

Ele me empurrou para dentro de um banheiro unissex, a qual poucos optavam. Ele me encarou, mas eu estava com a cabeça baixa no momento.

# Vai, vamos ver o que posso fazer. – Quando levantei o semblante nossos olhares e cruzaram e eu arregalei os orbes, atitude que ele imitou.

# Kagome? – Perguntou atônito. Eu concordei e bufei. Ele tirou o cigarro da minha mão por um motivo que eu não fui capaz de compreender.

# Não enche "Taisho. – Tentei arrumar a tira da minha sandália e tombei para o lado. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha observando a cena.

# Sabia que iria reconhecer alguém tão lindo como eu. – Torci a feição.

# Mas ao que vejo me reconheceu antes. – Tombei o corpo um pouco pro lado e sorri quando ele perdeu a fala.

# Sinceramente, olhe seu estado. Sua mãe deve estar louca de deixar você vir sozinha a um lugar deles. – Suspirei.

# Se ela estivesse viva pra isso, quem sabe. – Respondi fracamente. O álcool havia me subido na cabeça e ele notou isso quando eu tombei agora completamente para o lado, batendo com força contra a porta.

# Menina, você bebeu? – Ele perguntou. Quando o olhei torto ele suspirou. – É, você bebeu.

# Eu já estou acostumada hanyou, não sei porque ficar falando sobre algo que já sei. – Apontei o dedo para ele, que o pegou.

# Antes eu pensava que era uma grande patricinha, agora notei que é apenas uma grande mentirosa. – Rangi os dentes para ele.

# Acho que é notável que eu estou vivendo uma vida que não era para ser minha. – Eu estava perigosamente perto dele ao falar.

# Uau, então quer dizer que usa uma máscara? Interessante, Kagome Higurashi. – Eu ia responder a ele quando ouvi a voz fina de Kikyou no corredor. Mesmo com o local afastado um pouco barulhento tanto eu como Inuyasha conseguimos ouvir que ela conversava com alguém. Forçamos o ouvido contra a porta, esquecendo que estávamos juntos.

# Quando eu disse que era pra você atropelar o menino, era apenas o menino e não minha irmã junto, seu imbecil! – Arqueei a sobrancelha e entreabri os lábios, não esperando ouvir algo tal como aquilo.

# Me perdoe amor, ela correu enfrente ao carro para salvá-lo, eu não consegui brecar. – Ouve um pequeno silêncio. – Venha, vamos resolver esse mal entendido, sim? – Inuyasha cerrou as sobrancelhas de uma forma como nunca havia visto.

Uma expressão de raiva passou por seu rosto quando provavelmente ele ouviu um grito vindo de Kikyou. Me empurrou para trás e abriu a porta com força. Notou Kikyou abraçada a um homem de compridos cabelos negros e cacheados, que a beijava logo em seguida.

# Eu não consigo acreditar nessa merda toda. – A voz do hanyou não saiu em um grito, mas alto o suficiente para que o casal ouvisse e o olhassem assustados.

# Inuyasha! Pelo amor, não é isso que você está pensando e...- A atenção de todos foram diretamente a mim, que saí do banheiro cambaleante e rindo desenfreadamente. - Não acredito que estava me traindo com ela em um banheiro unissex! – Ainda teve o mau-caráter de acusá-lo.

# Na realidade eu derrubei bebida nela, mas... deveria ter te traído, aliás, é isso que você anda fazendo não é? – A essa altura eu já não agüentava mais. Eu ria tanto que meus pulmões denunciavam falta de ar. Sango passou nesse exato momento e arregalou os orbes ao me ver naquelas condições (isso sem contar a tequila em minha blusa). Pegou o pulso de Miroku e o trouxe para perto.

# Meu deus, ela está drogada de novo? – Sango alisava o cabelo me fitando preocupada. Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não! – Fingi uma voz indignada. – Vi apenas uma cena hilária...- Disse em total defesa e ataque. Todos observaram Kikyou, que egocentricamente não saíra de perto de Naraku, e esse não falou nada até então. Acendi outro cigarro.

# Se resolvam...- Consegui dizer. Fiz menção de me virar.

# Nós já estamos resolvidos. – Inuyasha virou-se e antes de mim conseguiu sair. Kikyou se moveu correndo atrás dele em pânico. Naraku me sorriu e deu as costas, rumando para outro lado.

# Que cena esquisita. – Murmurei. Com a ajuda de Sango saí para fora e conseguir sentar em um banco. Como estava cambaleando foi uma atividade mais complicada que parecia.

# Não precisa ficar aqui San, divirtam-se vocês dois crianças. – Ela corou mas acenou positivamente. Miroku sorriu abraçando-a por trás e desejando uma boa sorte para mim. Eles estavam felizes, e definitivamente eu não iria estragar a felicidade de ambos.

# Quando mais eu rezo... – Ouvi um imbecil resmungando ao meu lado. – Nunca senti tanto ódio em toda a minha vida. – Ele continuou com a voz grossa.

# Cala a sua boca Inuyasha, ao menos você descobriu. Imagina se não tivesse descoberto. – Coloquei outro cigarro na boca e o acendi, cruzando desastrosamente minha perna.

# Você é realmente uma caixa de surpresas, menina.

# Também me chamam de Kagome. – Ignorei seu comentário imaginando que ele fosse capaz de me chamar pelo nome.

# Eu perguntei? – Rolei os orbes e o encarei, tragando o cigarro.

# Não, mas como eu sou extremamente educada eu lhe informei. – Vi ele apertar a mão direita com força e ri com a cena. Ri verdadeiramente, como quem não está nem aí pra nada, como eu não estava.

# Menina estranha. – Completou.

# Estranha não, completamente normal. – Consegui falar, porém com a voz arrastada. - Eu vou sair dessa suruba de uma vez por todas. Sango, Miroku, ESTOU ME MANDANDO! – Gritei e vi as orelhas do meio-youkai baixando.

# MAS COMO VAI EMBORA? – Gritou Sango de volta. Eu lhe dei ombros, ato que nem sei se ela chegou a ver.

# EU ME VIRO! – Notei que ela não se importou com o fato, já que eu sempre me virava pra ir embora quando ela se enroscava com o "monge". Vi Miroku levando mais um tapa na face e sorri debochadamente.

# Como pretende ir embora? – Olhei para o hanyou.

# A pé? – Ele deve ter se irritado com minha face irônica, mas eu não tive culpa. Afinal, era óbvio.

# Você é maluca? Já passam das três da madrugada, e o templo é longe! – Pensei ter ouvido um tom de preocupação, mas devo ter me enganado.

# E daí? Eu sei me virar, okay Inuyasha? Eu já tinha vida antes de você aparecer. – Me levantei totalmente descoordenada e dei dois passos para a frente. Ele segurou meu pulso.

# Durma em casa. – Arqueei a sobrancelha. – Keh menina estúpida, não me olhe assim. Lá tem vários quartos, e você poderá se acomodar em um deles. Minha casa é bem mais perto que a sua. – Ele me pareceu sincero. Claro que ele não era do tipo que tinha o dom da sinceridade, mas concordei (ainda desconfiada).

# Tudo bem. – Bom, eu realmente não aceitaria, mas acho que minha situação não me levava para outras decisões. Segui com ele até seu carro e entrei nele, quieta. Sei que cochilei mas acordei com ele balançando meu braço compulsivamente.

Ao abrir os orbes entreabri os lábios. Sua casa era enorme. Não exatamente uma mansão, mas era verdadeiramente grande. Pisquei os olhos levemente.

# É, acho que vai ser divertido. – Senti ele ignorar meu comentário e tirar meu cinto (já que eu não conseguia fazer isso sozinha, mesmo que quisesse).

# Em pensar que é uma patricinha. –Ele me sorriu. Pela primeira vez em sete anos de "inimizade" ele me sorriu.

Quando éramos crianças já fomos amigos. Isso é, aquele papo de arrumar amiguinhos para um e outro. Porém, Inuyasha nunca me conheceu de verdade. Ele e Kikyou se encontraram e então eu não tive espaço mais para sua vida.

Se ele me odiava antes, ele passou a me odiar ainda mais depois de Kikyou. Eu sei que tem coisas que não se mudam, e achei que não poderiam mudar.

Mas... quem sabe?


	3. Engano

_**Disclaimer: **_**Sim, ele não me pertence.**

**oOo**

# Sinta-se em casa. – Ele riu ao notar que quando ele disse isso eu já estava no sofá completamente largada.

# Com prazer. – Respondi encarando minhas unhas como se estivessem em outra dimensão.

# Quer água com açúcar?- Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Como se eu, Kagome Higurashi fosse beber água com açúcar. - Quando o vi, ele me observava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a outra franzida e a boca torta. Ri dele.

# Não faz outra coisa a não ser rir da minha cara?- Perguntou se apoiando no balcão próximo a televisão.

# Faço... sou líder de torcida. – Ele bufou e se jogou do meu lado.

# Bem fajuta, pelo visto. -

# Sou nada, é que eu tenho muitas qualidades. – Ele tentou compreender a frase.

# Na verdade você não tem nenhuma direito. - O sorriso dele desapareceu quando eu cruzei as pernas e coloquei uma mão com cuidado sobre minha calça para não queimá-la nem me queimar de novo.

# Inuyasha, estou tímida. Sei lá, me sinto mal em ficar em uma casa tão... fantástica. – Falei com a voz mansa enquanto o encarava.

# Você não me parece a Kagome de alguns minutos atrás... – Disse com o olhar completamente desconfiado.

# Oh... mas Inuyasha eu... – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu coloquei a mão sobre a boca. – Desculpe-me, não queria te deixar curioso ou irritado. – Ele colocou uma mão no meu pulso.

# Kagome, pare de fingir. – Eu engoli seco.

# Eu não estou fingindo!- Respondi com uma inocência risível.

# Está sim. -

# Não, não estou não. – Continuava calma.

# Falsa. -

# Não estou, porra. – Mordi os lábios e ergui as mãos para o alto denunciando derrota. Ri um pouco e me joguei novamente contra o sofá.

# Palmas para ela. – Começou a bater levemente palmas para mim, curvando-se.

# Você me faz rir. – Ele suspirou.

# Ai ai... -

# Hey, Inuyasha. – Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados completamente aflito.

# O que foi? – Perguntou rispidamente. Notei sua mudança de humor.

# Ainda acho que foi melhor você ter descoberto da Kikyou, se não tivesse você estaria sendo feito de imbecil até agora, e ela não se importaria com isso. – Ele pareceu se surpreender um pouco.

# Pare de fingir que isso está me irritando. – Estapeei o braço dele, estranhando nosso contato.

# É sério seu idiota. – Cruzei os braços irritada com o comentário.

# E como poderia saber se é verdade? – Perguntou se aproximando de mim.

# Inuyasha, saí fora. – O empurrei e levantei do sofá. Acendi outro cigarro e percebi a careta dele.

# Você se levantou, que bonito. O que pretende agora, passear por minha casa? – Perguntou completamente irônico.

# Não. – O observei com uma expressão confusa. Nem eu mesma sabia o que eu iria fazer agora.

# Então senta. – Ele me puxou pela cintura de forma com que eu caísse sentada no sofá.

Foi quando notou minha expressão de agonia.

# Puta que me pariu... – Observei minha perna com a marca de cigarro e senti meus olhos lacrimejarem. Inuyasha deu uma pequena risada.

# Fuma mesmo... e ainda se queima! – O encarei completamente furiosa. Notei que ele engoliu seco.

# Foi culpa sua! EU TOMEI A DROGA DE UM CUIDADO MALDITO PRA NÃO ME QUEIMAR! – Aumentei alguns tons de voz e pulei pra cima do colo dele e tentei enforcá-lo, obviamente em vão. Ele riu alto ao notar meus esforços inúteis.

# Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA! – Dei alguns murros por toda a extensão do peitoral dele, mas ele parecia não sentir nenhum golpe.

# Saí de cima de mim fedelha. – Me empurrou e fez com que eu caísse no chão.

#... – Mostrei a língua pra ele e continuei estática no chão. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não vai se levantar não? – Ele estendeu a mão.

# Você não vai me soltar não é? – Perguntei com receio. Ele negou com o semblante calmo.

# Não... apenas quero ajudar. – Quando eu estava com o corpo praticamente ereto ele me soltou e eu caí com ainda mais impacto no chão.

# INUYSHAAAAAAAA! – Respirei fundo e tentei ignorar a feição dele. Me sentei de costas para ele e cruzei as pernas. Peguei meu maço e apanhei um cigarro, o levando na boca e o acendendo. Senti Inuyasha segurar meu pulso.

# Evite essa droga... te faz mal. – Ele parecia sério quando me disse aquilo.

# Como se eu não soubesse. – Puxei de volta o cigarro e ele o soltou sem resistência.

# Mal agradecida- Ignorei-o por completo e guardei novamente o cigarro.

# Só não vou fumar por que estou na sua casa. – Ele pareceu abrir um pequeno sorriso.

# Como se você se preocupasse muito com isso. – Eu cerrei as sobrancelhas.

# Mas eu me preocupo. – Disse simplesmente. – Onde vou dormir? Você disse que aqui tinham bastante quartos e tudo mais... -

# No sofá. – Ele pareceu sério. Fiz um bico quilométrico e notei ele abrir um sorriso, desistindo. – Vai dormir do lado do meu. - Me abriu mais um sorriso.

# Vamos então? Sinto minhas pernas moles como nunca. – Creio que ele não falou sobre eu ter bebido para não relembrar o ocorrido da noite.

# Vamos. – Bom, já que não estávamos nos dando muito bem mesmo...

# ITAI! - Ouvi ele gritar. Segurei minha barriga com força tentando segurar ainda mais o riso, mas não consegui. Notei que havia conseguido passar o pé nele, ato que o fez cair praticamente de boca no primeiro degrau de uma das escadas da casa.

# Bom, considere que isso é por ter soltado minha mão. – Ele ficou sério. Levantou-se e pegou no meu pé, fazendo com que eu colidisse com o chão. Obstante, não satisfeito me puxou pelo tornozelo me fazendo praticamente de pano de chão.

# Inuyasha, dá pra soltar meu pé?

# Não. –Respondeu e em seguida manteu-se quieto.

# SOLTA, SOLTA, SOLTA. – Praticamente tive uma crise.

# Não. – Começou a andar em círculos. Tentei puxar meu pé com força, mas não obtive sucesso.

# Maldito... viado. – Ao menos não o chamei de corno.

# Veado?- Concordei. – Vou te mostrar que é o veado aqui. – Me soltou e colocou a mão no zíper da calça, a abrindo. Eu consegui me levantar (meio tonta ainda) e corri para longe dele. Quando notei ele estava em minha frente de novo.

# Você não vai se safar. – Colocou a mão em meu braço. Arregalei os orbes realmente assustada. – Estava brincando, sua imbecil. – Não vi absolutamente nada até notar que estar no ombro do hanyou, que rumou a escada dessa vez.

Gritei, ainda zonza com o movimento que ele fez com meu corpo, mas ele não se importou. O estapeei das costas e mexi de toda a forma as pernas. Apenas senti meu corpo caindo com força contra o colchão. Quando consegui me localizar me livrando da tontura vi as costas largas de Inuyasha.

# Obrigada. – Murmurei. Ele se virou.

# É... apesar de tudo. -

# Apesar de tudo? – Repeti o que havia dito em forma de pergunta. Ele me encarou debochadamente.

# De ser chata comigo, de me ridicularizar para suas amigas, por ter uma crise de riso quando Kikyou tentou se explicar comigo, de ter sido uma completa imbecil por todos esses anos e ter fingido ser uma patricinha sendo que não era; resumidamente me fazer de otário. – Ele suspirou. – Quer mais? – Eu me sentei na cama.

# Você me preferia fresca como era? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Eu odeio patricinhas. – Eu suspirei.

# Mas amava uma. – Ele se virou lentamente, me dando as costas.

# Eu sei. – Caminhou dessa vez sem que eu o interrompesse.

**oOo**

Estava tudo estranhamente bem. Não sabia dizer decerto o porque havia acordado, sendo que apenas acontecesse esse tipo de evento comigo quando algo me incomoda. Me virei de barriga para baixo e apertei aquele travesseiro fofo contra os braços.

Abri um olho e então vi os pingos de chuva caírem lá fora. Mordi os lábios momentaneamente. Sim, eu morava sozinha, e sim, eu morria de medo de trovões. Não que no momento eu estivesse em casa, mas esse era um assunto que eu teria que resolver sozinha e...

# AH!- Gritei o tão alto quanto pude ao ouvir o trovão lá fora. Dei um pulo imenso e coloquei as mãos sobre o coração. Inuyasha abriu a porta completamente descabelado.

# Aconteceu alguma coisa, você está bem? – Quando ele parou e me olhou fixadamente eu estava normal, apenas um pouco assustada. – SUA DOIDA!.

# Desculpa. – Pedi me encolhendo na cama. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha divertido.

# O que aconteceu? – Aquela expressão maldita não saio de sua face, porém ele ainda estava se recuperando do susto ao ouvir meu grito.

É, acho que ele teve medo que eu morresse em sua casa.

# Tenho medo de trovões. – Sussurrei. Ele se aproximou de mim como se não tivesse ouvido. – Tenho medo de trovões. – Disse um pouco mais alto. O sorriso dele aumentou.

# HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. – O observei por alguns minutos rindo, se recompondo, rindo de novo e apontando pra mim. Eu suspirei.

# Para de rir seu imbecil. – Ele limpou algumas lágrimas do lado dos orbes e me encarou.

# Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ainda deu uma outra risadinha. – Vou indo dormir novamente no meu quarto então... – Quando ele se virou eu dei um pulo na cama.

# NÃO!- Ele se virou debochado.

# Quer me matar de susto, fedelha? – Eu baixei os orbes.

# Olha, você sabe que é bem mais difícil pra mim que pra você pedir qualquer coisa. – Fixei meu olhar na colcha da cama. – Dá pra dormir aqui? – A chuva pareceu aumentar ainda mais lá fora. Ele ficou em dúvida.

# Por que? Sabe.. o medo de trovões. – Eu suspirei.

# Odeio chuva, só isso. – Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

# Algum motivo certo? – A chuva aumentou ainda mais e eu tremi.

# Sim, mas prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Confessei.

# Tudo bem. – Ele deitou-se então de costas para mim e pegou um travesseiro. Fechei os olhos levemente e dormi.

**oOo**

Acordei levemente. Pela segunda vez eu havia acordado durante o sono. Notei que estava ainda de costas para o hanyou, mas os dois braços dele estavam me envolvendo fortemente na cintura.

A situação estava estranha, pois notei que ele não estava dormindo. Murmurou algo e beijou meu pescoço, dando uma demorada chupada em minha nuca. Gemi baixo, mas as coisas pareceram piorar quando o corpo dele entrou completamente em atrito contra o meu.

# O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei rude. Ele apenas me virou e fez com que eu ficasse soterrada contra o colchão. Seu corpo pesado estava sobre o meu e ele estava em meio as minhas pernas. – O que você está fazendo, caralho? – Perguntei agora mais alto.

Seus orbes se encontraram com os meus.

# Não se faça de desentendida Kikyou... – Meu deus, ele havia me chamado DAQUELE nome. Senti um cheiro atordoante de vodka e me encolhi na cama.

Ele tentou aproximar seu rosto do meu e eu o virei. Seus lábios pararam quentes em minha bochecha. Eu tentei me mover para empurrá-lo para longe, mas essa atitude só fez com que eu me movesse mais "contra o seu corpo", isto é, o deixando mais excitado com a situação.

Seus lábios enfim colaram aos meus e agora eu não pude me afastar. A língua dele adentrou em minha boca e eu mesmo não querendo correspondi quando suas mãos acariciaram minha cintura. Ele se afastou um pouco.

# Você me deixa louco, Kikyou... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Não sei como, mas minha calça estava um pouco abaixada, e ele a puxou com força para fora de meu corpo.

Tentei pará-lo mas ele se colocou novamente sobre o meu corpo. Senti com mais ênfase seu membro, que roçava agora contra a minha calcinha. Ele segurou forte minhas coxas e fez com que eu enlaçasse minhas pernas ao redor de seu corpo. Gemi involuntariamente.

# PARE INUYASHA, EU NÃO SOU KIKYOU EU SOU A KAGOME!- Gritei perto de seu ouvido, pois normalmente isso o faria parar... mas não fez.

# Pare de loucura, tudo bem? – Passou suas mãos para meu bumbum e me apertou contra ele. Gemi novamente de forma involuntária. – E essa é a prova de que você me quer. – Ora, grandíssima burrada eu havia feito.

Ele agora passou as mãos agilmente para a frente do meu corpo e sua mão invadiu minha calcinha com uma rapidez surpreendente. Gemi ao notar que ele penetrou um dedo e curvei meu corpo para cima. Trovoou, mas eu não me importei.

# Inuyasha, pare... – Ele me olhou e sorriu.

# Eu sei que você me quer ... –Repetiu. Quando notei que ele estava tentando tirar minha calcinha subi meu joelho e o nocauteei.

Ao invés de urrar de dor ele apenas colocou seu corpo para o lado e adormeceu. Olhei a cena atônita tentando assimilar tudo o que havia acontecido. Senti os braços dele passando novamente para minha cintura e me virei abruptamente, porém agora ele estava realmente dormindo.

Sem querer lutar mais contra ele, esperei pegar no sono e daquela mesma forma eu dormi.

**oOo**

**hahahaha**

**Que maldade, que maldade**

**Menina má! XP**

**Espero que tenham gostado **

**Bjus!**


	4. Querer , poder

_**Disclaimer: **_**Você já está na internet de toda a forma, então não custa nada procurar no Google a quem ele pertence.**

**oOo**

Ouvi um pequeno barulho e me virei irritada. Um raio de sol veio exatamente contra minha face, fazendo com que meus olhos queimassem. Tentei esconder o rosto gemendo baixo e abri os orbes lentamente, tentando me acostumar com a luz. Vi o hanyou do lado da janela me observando debochadamente.

# Eu estou cansada e com sono, pode por favor fechar essa merda?- Coloquei o travesseiro no rosto completamente irritada.

# Eu não. A casa é minha, vou deixar a janela aberta se eu quiser. – Bufei tentando ignorar a chantagem.

# É, eu sei. Mas fecha, vai... não tenho culpa que eu fiquei praticamente a noite toda tentando me livrar de você.

# Como assim? – Ele pareceu realmente confuso.

# Vai dizer que você não se lembra? – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Não, de quê?

# Porra, vai dizer que você não se lembra que você quase tr...- Parei. Okay, ele havia quase "trepado" comigo, mas se não lembrava, fazer o que.

# Que merda você está falando? – Ele pareceu se irritar com aquilo mais do que eu imaginei.

# Nada não, acho que estava sonhando. – Murmurei. Ele rangeu os dentes, se aproximou e tirou com força o travesseiro da minha mão.

# Bom, de toda a forma se troque rápido porque eu tenho que estar logo no colégio pra recuperar uma nota. – Eu não acreditei no discurso,mas de toda a forma concordei. Ele saiu da quarto e eu coloquei minha calça, tendo flash's da noite passada.

Então ele me viu passando correndo enfrente dele. Arqueou a sobrancelha e me notou tentando abrir a porta. A casa era realmente grande e parecia-me menor quando eu estava bêbada. Ele se projetou atrás de mim.

# Eu levo você, sua maluca. – Ignorei o apelido e concordei, o seguindo até o carro.

**oOo**

Chegamos em casa em um curto período de tempo. Desci do carro e entrei no templo, com ele me seguindo. Apontei para o sofá.

# Me espera sentado aqui. – Ele murmurou um "uhum".

# Não demore, tudo bem? – Não me dei ao luxo de responder. Penteei meus cabelos e os prendi em um alto rabo-de-cavalo (sem lavá-lo não poderia deixar solto). Achei algumas roupas com traços cor-de-rosa e passei um glitter nos lábios. Passei uma sombra bem clara nas pálpebras e sorri para o espelho.

Ridícula.

Rumei para a sala e peguei em seu braço. Ele me encarou.

# Você fica realmente diferente assim. – Continuei andando e ele continuou me seguindo. - Porque não se veste como realmente gosta? Isso muda sua personalidade, sabia?

# Isso não te interessa. Meus motivos são meus motivos, tudo bem? Não os questione. – Ele bufou irritado.

**oOo**

Chegamos a escola rápido. O hanyou parecia realmente afoito para chegar ao colégio. Arrumei meu cabelo com as mãos tentando deixá-lo melhor. Ao levantar os olhos reparei em Kikyou ao lado daquele mesmo homem, Naraku.

# Olha só quem está ali Inuyasha. – O cutuquei em um tom de provocação.

# Cala a sua boca, frufru. – Ele realmente estava irritado. Sorri.

# Ah, você é mais "fofo" que ele não se preocupe. – Ele me encarou completamente surpreso. – E duvido que ele beije melhor que você. – Ele rosnou.

# Como se você soubesse, não é? – Eu sorri com os dentes completamente alinhados.

# E teria como não ter te beijado depois que você se colocou completamente bêbado em cima de mim ontem a noite? – Ele engasgou.

# Conta outra vai! Você está "me chapando", fedelha. – Eu continuei sorrindo a ele.

# Não, na realidade você se chapou sozinho mesmo. – Terminando a frase me virei e notei Sango me encarando curiosa. Deixei Inuyasha para trás fechando o carro e corri até ela.

# Por que você veio com o Inuyasha. – A puxei pelo pulso tentando arrastá-la para sala.

# Porque meu carro está quebrado e ele se ofereceu para me trazer. – Ela me seguiu agora sem eu ter que puxá-la, totalmente descrente.

# Você beijou ele. – Engasgue levemente. – E seu carro não está quebrado, você disse isso completamente na defensiva. Você perdeu a carta. – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Tirou de letra. – Ela sorriu.

# Então quer dizer que eu acertei? – Perguntou esperançosa para mim.

# Não... – Ela ainda continuava descrente.

# Então qual é a dessa mordida na sua nuca? – Eu coloquei as mãos na nuca rapidamente me lembrando que ele havia deixado uma marca. " Porra."

# Foi meu cachorro? – É, peguei pesado.

# E desde quando tem um cachorro? – Ela riu. – Novamente na defensiva hem? – Tentei não parece ainda mais culpada. – Se você tem um cachorro o nome dele é Inuyasha, e ele precisa de uma coleira. – Ela apontou para Inuyasha e eu senti uma raiva subir em meu porpo.

Ayame estava próxima demais do meio-youkai, como se a qualquer momento fosse pular em cima dele. Encarei a cena furiosa. Ayame já tinha me roubado o Kouga, e agora queria me roubar Inuyasha?

Que merda toda é essa que eu estou pensando?

# Ah, cale a boca. Ele me deu um beijo só, e estava completamente bêbado. – Ela entreabriu os lábios.

# NÃO-CREIO. – Ela praticamente gritou em meu ouvido. Eu rangi os dentes.

# Pois acredite, tudo bem? – Notei Kaede dentro da sala e já adentrei no cômodo para que Sango parasse de me fazer perguntas inapropriadas.

Suspirei sentando-me na carteira.

**oOo**

# Encerramos por hoje. – Abri os olhos me levantando da carteira. Senti minhas costas doendo por culpa da posição em que eu havia ficado. Murmurei um palavrão e encarei Sango.

# Sango, quero dormir. – Ela concordou lentamente comigo.

# Eu também...- Nos levantamos da carteira e fomos para o corredor. Ficamos olhando as pessoas passarem completamente irritadas. O sono aumentava a cada minuto que eu passava naquela posição.

# "Patty"- Ouvi no mesmo momento em que eu senti uma mão em meu pulso. – Preciso falar com você! – Sango se colocou em meio a nós.

# O mais popular da escola querendo falar com uma _patricinha?_# Perguntou ironicamente. Ele bufou.

# Só ontem eu conheci quem e o que vocês eram, tudo bem? Além do mais, o assunto não é com você. – Ela foi responder a grosseria quando eu a puxei para trás.

# O que quer comigo Inuyasha?- Perguntei com a voz cansada.

# Vamos para outro lugar. – Ele não pediu, ele ordenou.

# Você não manda em mim, tudo bem? - Ele me olhou torto e eu engoli seco imediatamente. Me pegou pelo pulso sem sermão e começou a me arrastar.

A cena era cômica, pois ele me puxava com a maior facilidade enquanto eu tinha meus pés para frente do corpo tentando freia-lo enquanto Sango estava agarrada a minha cintura tentando me ajudar – inutilmente.

# Inuyasha, me larga! – O movimento foi rápido demais até mesmo para meus olhos. Ele me puxou pelo pulso em que me segurava dentro do armário da faxina e jogou Sango para o outro lado, que coincidentemente chocou contra o corpo do Monge.

# Incrível. – Sussurrei boba com a agilidade do meio-youkai.

# É, eu sei que você me ama. – Fechei os olhos em irritação.

# Exibido, fale logo o que quer de mim. – Ele se aproximou. O quarto era comprido, mas não muito grande.

# Me explique o que havia me dito perto do carro. – Eu bocejei levemente.

# E se eu não quiser? - Perguntei.

# Nos dias de hoje, "gracinha", querer não é poder. – Ele colocou o corpo ao meu, mas eu um gesto de ameaça.

# Por isso mesmo que não vai ter a resposta que quer. - respondi colocando a mão em seu peitoral.

# Veremos. – Ele apertou ainda mais o corpo contra o meu. - Desiste? – Me perguntou. Eu suspirei me sentindo sufocada.

# Não mesmo!- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando eu apoiei minhas costas na parede e enlacei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

# Você não tem o que temer quando disser, mas tem que temer se resolver ficar calada. - Ousadamente ele apertou minha cintura e colou ainda mais o corpo contra o meu.

# Você acha mesmo que vai ganhar essa partida hanyou?- Ele riu sarcástico. A cena estava uma completa "putaria", já que eu estava de saia e ela havia subido no mínimo uns três dedos.

# Sim... eu acho. – Respondeu sincero. Seu hálito bateu contra minha face e eu suspirei.

# Onde está a Sango quando eu mais preciso dela? – Murmurei. Ele riu baixando um pouco sua mão.

# Ela queria nos deixar a sós, talvez... afinal, não vou ter morder. – Ele baixou os lábios sobre meu pescoço e o lambeu, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse completamente. – Isso é, a não ser que você queira. – Respirei fundo.

# Você está fazendo isso por que? Eu não sou a Kikyou. – Ele bufou.

# Se pensasse que você era ela eu lembraria da cena que vi na festa. – Beijou novamente meu pescoço. – E cá entre nós, não estamos fazendo nada de errado. – Sua cintura se moveu levemente contra mim.

# Não? – Ele riu beijando minha bochecha.

# Não estamos, mas estamos prestes a fazer. – Sussurrou se aproximando dos meus lábios. Quando ele ia me beijar vi a porta sendo levemente arrombada e uma Sango muito torta passando por ela.

# DEIXE ELA EM PAZ! – Gritou com um cabo de vassoura na mão, mas arregalou os orbes castanhos ao ver a posição em que nos encontrávamos. Inuyasha desencostou o corpo dele do meu e me deixou cair levemente.

# Até a próxima batalha. – Deixou por encerrado e deu as costas para mim, passando por Sango que não sabia o que fazia naquele momento.

**oOo**

**Natsumi Takashi- **primeirona mesmo haha..

Td bem maninha?

Que bom que acha a fic ótima! Hoho, vc que me influenciou a escrever fics xD

Brigada love..bjus

**Alguém ser- **Ufa! Finalmente o meu ff esta funcionando agora sim eu posto!

Que bom que gosta da fic..(finge que eu não mandei nenhum cap por msn..shiuu! haha)

Bjosss

**Megami-san- **É...mais com a Kagome fumando o Inu tem mais motivos de ajudar ela concorda?

Achei que ficaria com uma personalidade forte e totalmente mudada do que já estamos acostumadas...por exemplo Kagome toda fofa pulando pra lá e pra cá, eu não bebe, não fuma não se diverte..enfim, essa é a kagome hoho

Que bom que vai ler a fic

**Luchia-sama- **Oie! Que bom que gosta da minhas fics e comenta nelas hoho

Sim, a Kagome é louca, toda e qualquer situação ela tende a falar na...PORRA!

Não que eu esteja sendo tonta, mais sabe quando a pessoa tem mania de falar certas coisas em qualquer situaçao..por exemplo: Ai meu deus!

Pois é..a dela é um pouco diferente haha!

O Inu não superou, apesar desse jogo que ele faz com a Kagome... foi um golpe perder a Kikio, e alem do mais...a Kagome riu dele T.T

Já que gostou da idéia..vamos raptar o Inu juntas...

kisses

**Paulinha-san- **uhu!

"gardecida"... continue lendo minha ficzinha

**May33- **xD...tankiu girl


	5. Provocações

**PERTENCE NÃO INUYASHA ME !**

**(querem que eu pegue uma bandeira e fique balançando de um lado pro outro agora? XD)**

**oOo**

Sango insistiu em ir comigo para casa, mas eu achei que seria melhor não. Claro que ela estava completamente curiosa e iria me encher de pergunta quando chegássemos em casa, mas não era esse o fato; e sim que eu verdadeiramente odiava atrapalhar as intenções de Miroku de sair com ela.

# Ele te chamou pra sair! – Eu insisti. Ela suspirou.

# Mas não há problema com isso! – Eu parei me virando para ela. – Pare de insistir, tudo bem? Você vai sair com ele porque você QUER sair com ele e eu não quero que você não faça isso pra ir comigo até a droga da minha casa Sango. – Ela pareceu desistir.

# Tudo bem Kagome... mas cuidado, tudo bem? – Eu concordei e a abracei forte. Dei os costumeiros três beijos em sua face (por mais ridículo que parecesse) e segui rumo ao templo.

Bem, cheguei inteira. Mas cheguei morrendo. Não sei quanto tempo havia passado, apenas sei que andei demais até mesmo para mim. A vida era definitivamente mais fácil com meu carro.

Acendi um cigarro e consegui alcançar o último degrau daquela escada maldita. Murmurei algo e terminei de fumar ali fora. Me apoiei na parede e recuperei o fôlego. Agradeci por não estar sol aquele dia, caso o contrário eu estaria completamente "melada" de suor. Torci a feição e joguei a bituca do cigarro fora.

Entrei em casa e observei a quantidade de comida que tinha. Fiquei em dúvida por um momento.

# Unidunite... – Apanhei o macarrão instantâneo e sorri. Senti dois braços conhecidos me enlaçando na cintura. - O que quer Inuyasha?- Perguntei levemente irritada com a invasão.

# Nada não princesa. – Ele baixou as mãos e passou elas por minhas coxas. Eu o encarei agora mais furiosa ainda.. e com fome.

# O que você quer de mim? – Perguntei me virando abruptamente. Ele sorriu.

# Quero respostas. – Pegou em minha cintura novamente e me colocou em cima do balcão, se colocando em meio as minhas pernas.

# Inuyasha, dá pra parar? – Ele me sorriu.

# Imagino se sua mãe nos pega aqui. - Naquela hora o tempo parou, fiquei com o olhar perdido. Certamente ele havia se esquecido do que eu havia lhe dito sobre meus pais.

# Minha mãe?- Ele perguntou algo para mim, mas eu não escutei. Suspirei olhando para frente.

_FLASH BACK_

_( Narração em 3ª Pessoa)_

# Mamãe, para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou a criança no banco de trás, que aparentava cerca de 8 anos. O cinto apertado contra sua cintura e o sorriso bobo no rosto denunciavam o sono que ela estava naquele momento.

# Vamos ver o papai querida. – A mulher mais velha, de cabelos curtos e lisos se virou com um sorriso dantesco, como se quisesse acalmar a menina. Virou o corpo para trás ao parar em um sinal e fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos cacheados.

# Onde ele está mamãe? -

# No hospital K-chan, trabalhando. – Ela concordou ainda sonolenta e tombou a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

A noite estava chuvosa, mais que de costume. As ruas estavam propícias para acidentes, desde o momento em que os carros derrapavam com tamanha facilidade.

Chegaram ao hospital e o carro foi estacionado com cuidado. A mulher pegou a criança nos braços que acordou, e a levou para dentro.

# Papai!- O homem de cabelos castanhos curtos com vestimentas do hospital sorriu para a menina, que correu para os seus braços.

# Oi filhota, como vai? – A pegou no colo fazendo um longo cafuné. A mãe sorriu feliz, abraçando a ambos.

**oOo**

# KAGOME! – A menina olhou assustada para a mãe. – Corra pra cá, vamos pegar o papai, ele está passando mal. – As lágrimas caiam livremente na face da matriarca. A chuva parecia ainda mais forte que do dia anterior, o que preocupava ambas as figuras.

# O que aconteceu? – A voz fina recoou no local.

# Seu pai foi esfaqueado por alguém dentro do hospital... meu deus, o que estou dizendo pra você? – Apanhou a menina nos braços e a embalou enquanto iam para o carro.

A chuva parecia ainda mais forte do lado de fora. A mulher correu desesperada devido a situação. Foi quando uma luz forte se fez presente no céu, e o trovão despertou ainda mais pânico na mulher. Outro carro que vinha na mesma direção pareceu cegado pela luz e quase colidiu com o carro em que estavam.

A mãe de Kagome tentou desviar e conseguiu, porém a última visão que a menina teve foi um poste.

**oOo**

# A menina está bem, graças a deus... não conseguimos salvar os pais, mas ela está bem. – Os olhos azuis se abriram ao ouvir as vozes embaçadas e viraram mirando todo o local.

O ambiente frio congelou a ela.

Morou por seis anos com a avó materna, a única que lhe restará. Infelizmente, a mesma morreu de câncer de pulmão, e as únicas coisas que restaram para a pequena foram o templo e alguns maços de cigarro.

_FIM DO FLASH BACK_

_(Narração em 1ª Pessoa)_

# Kagome, pare de chorar puta merda!- Minha atenção se focou novamente no hanyou, Não saberia dizer a quanto tempo eu "sonhei acordada", apenas que ele estava com as mãos em meus pulsos, olhando extremamente preocupado para mim. - O que aconteceu? Eu estava ficando preocupado! – Eu desviei meu olhar do dele.

# Não foi nada. – Tentei me desvencilhar dele.

# COMO NADA? – Ele se colocou novamente no meio de minhas pernas e com uma mão segurou a minha cintura.

# PARA COM ISSO, INUYASHA! – Eu comecei a socá-lo no peitoral, sem efeito. Ele segurou meus pulsos com mais calma agora.

# Ei, é sério... tente ficar calma. – Respirei fundo e sorri a ele, mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso. Me abraçou e me forçou forte contra o seu peitoral. Me agarrei a sua camisa e voltei a chorar, lembrando do acontecido.

# Conte pra mim... pode confiar. – Eu concordei levemente com a cabeça. Ele me levou até o sofá e eu me sentei lá, contando o que tinha acontecido ainda abraçada a ele. Não levou tempo para que eu dormisse.

**oOo**

# Ei dorminhoca... – Abri os orbes com cuidado. Olhei lentamente para o hanyou e depois para fora da janela. Estava escuro, portanto ele havia ficado lá aproximadamente umas cinco horas.

# O que quer? O que faz aqui? – Perguntei o empurrando.

# O que está dizendo Kagome? – Eu pigarreei.

#O que você acha que eu estou dizendo? – Ele me encaou confuso.

# Mas Kagome eu... -

# Eu sei. – Ele ficou atônico. – É que eu queria que você soubesse como é ter que ouvir isso, assim como eu tive que ouvir. – Ele continuou desentendido. – " Eu não lembro de nada" – Quando ele assimilou o que eu disse suas sobrancelhas cruzaram-se em fúria.

# Você e suas gracinhas. Preferia a princesinha cheia de modos, sabia? – Eu cerrei o cenho e suspirei fundo.

# Quer café senhor?- Perguntei respeitosamente, ele bateu a mão contra a própria testa.

# Não começa com isso. – Suplicou.

# Começar o que? – Me levantei e dei alguns passos na frente dele com postura. Ele me puxou pelo pulso me fazendo cair em seu colo. – Dá pra parar com essa mania de me puxar no seu colo? Assim parece que temos/tivemos alguma relação!

# Mas quem disse que para diversão necessita de compromisso?- Cerrei os orbes.

# Grande filho da puta! – Estapeei seu peitoral e me levantei.

# Não consegue lidar com a verdade? – Eu sabia que ele estava tirando sarro com a minha cara, mas suspirei.

# Então você estava brincando com meus sentimentos? – Meus olhos lacrimejaram e ele me encarou debochado novamente.

# Você não pode estar falando sério.

# Você estava apenas me usando. – Nós ficamos nos encarando sérios até que eu dei um pequeno sorriso de canto.

# Novamente me fazendo de palhaço.

# Inuyasha, sem tristeza temporária vai. – Foi a minha vez de me jogar contra o colo dele. Ele apenas segurou minha cintura e me deixou lá. – Você tem orgulho na cara e não vai me deixar te bater não é? – Comecei a estapeá-lo e ele sequer se moveu. – Por que está agindo assim, droga? – Ele suspirou.

# É que parecia tão perfeito com a Kikyou... não sei, me lembrei dela. – Me irritei com o que ele disse.

# Perfeito? Aquele mundo cor-de-rosa é perfeito pra você? -

# Não fale assim, tudo bem? Você não sabe o que eu sentia!

# Não venha com esse tom autoritário pra cima de mim seu CAVALO! – Percebi um pingo de rancor nos olhos dourados ele.

# Já estou fazendo muito em deixar uma gorda como você sentar no meu colo. – O quê? Depois de meses a fio de musculação ele teve a audácia de falar do meu peso?

# Quer ver como você esquece fácil daquela vaca? – Perguntei. Ele segurou meus braços com raiva.

# Olhe como fala dela por que você não tem esse d... - Pela primeira vez em séculos em vez de calarem minha boca, eu calei a de alguém.

Ele sentiu meus lábios nos dele e soltou meu braço e sem pensar mais momento algum passou as mãos para minhas costas respondendo violentamente.

Sua língua adentrou a minha boca com fúria e ele chupou meu lábio. Eu o afastei.

# Oras, onde está a Kikyou agora Inuyasha? -

# Feh! – O encanto se quebrou e ele me empurrou no chão.

# Ai. – Murmurei sentindo meu bumbum doer um pouco.

# Doeu não é princesa? Pois saiba que doeu mais em mim. – Fez um olhar completamente sentimental.

# Você não se machucou cavalo. – Massageei meu fundo. – Doeu.

# Era essa mesma minha intenção. – Ele deu um largo sorriso malicioso e se aproximou de mim. – Se quiser que eu massageio pra você...- Quando fui responder a ele senti suas mãos em meus ombros e me vi novamente no chão.

# PUTA MERDA. - Pela primeira vez eu tive um ataque real. Pulei do lugar onde estava e ataquei o meio-youkai com toda a força que eu tinha. Ele segurou meus pulsos pela primeira vez com certa dificuldade.

# SUA LOUCA, se CONTROLE! – Nós estávamos próximos novamente, mas eu não me importei.

# Que ódio de você. – Bradei tentando livrar meus pulsos, mas não consegui. - Quer saber?- perguntei a ele. – Vou te soltar antes que te machuque. – Quando fui puxar meus braços de volta ele que me segurou.

# Ou por que viu que não pode me ferir? – Ele me encarou fixamente. Puxei meus braços eu um impulso e ele se assustou ao notar que eu consegui me soltar.

# Ficou nervosinha? – Perguntou com calma.

# Não. – Apanhei um cigarro e o acendi. Ele assistiu a cena irritado. Traguei e soltei a fumaça diretamente em seu nariz.

# PUTA QUE PARIU FEDELHA, MEU OLFATO É APURADO. – Gargalhei com a careta que ele fazia. – Menina insuportável. – Resmungou se jogando no sofá. Eu me sentei em cima das pernas dele.

# Saia de cima de mim sua bruxa. – Novamente ignorei o apelido.

# Não, a casa é minha.

# Grande coisa que a casa é sua; o que importa é que eu estou na sua casa.

# Não vejo grande importância nisso. – Suspiramos. Olhamos um para o outro e então ficamos fitando uma mosca no teto. Ele assoprou uma franja que caiu em seus olhos.

# Que passatempo. – Suspirou.

# Um grande passatempo. – Murmurei. Quando olhei novamente para o lado ele estava dormindo. Aproveitei o momento, pendi minha cabeça para o lado e deitei também, adormecendo.

**Olaaa pessoas!**

**Mais uma vez termino um cap, hoho**

**Muito obrigada a todos que estão mandando reviews...meus olhos brilham quando as vejo ali em seus devidos lugares rs!**

**R-chan- **Oieeeeee o/

Hoho..nossos olhinhos brilham juntos então guria .

Que bom que gostou da personalidade dos meus fofuchos, rs...eles me dão trabalho...mudam de humor muito rápido xD

Brincadeira, amo fazer os dois..

E também acho melhor uma Kagome assim, mais tudo..mesmo que essa esteja na lista da "perdeu os pais"...mais sobre o fumo...ela não ta nem ai mesmo hoho!É bom ver que ela se diverte e não passa dias e noites no shopping..óò. Enfim.,... gostamos da mesma Kagome!

O Inuyasha caiu feito pato nas garras da Kikio...mais deixa!Pelo menos a Kagome deu boas risadas nas custas daqueles dois!

Eles..."safadenhos"?

Imagine..mais santo que eles nunca vi..nonono..

Bjusss...adorei a review viu? Estou com os olhos brilhantes xD

- Ai..esse parabens me deixou super alegre..hoho Ah sim! Passo a deixar de lado comentários que possam prejudicar seu relacionamento com o Inuyasha ... ... ... (Vamos fazer o seguinte, 1/3 dele é meu e o resto é seu...aproveita pq logo logo irei rapta-lo MUAHAHA!)

**SraKouga- **Oi manecaaaa! Como vai?

É..eu que escrevi hoho..alguma coisa eu tinha que herdar de você agora agüente!

Pow mana..pq difícil? Bem...pelo menos achouuuuu o/

Leia minhas 1001 fics (exagerooo)

Ah! E amei seu depoimento no orkut...hoho..mtoooooooooo "gardecida" viu coisa enjoada xD

Bjokass

**Paulinha-chan- **Linda? Jura mesmo? Jura?

Tamiris emocionada olhando pra tela da computador

Que bom que esta gostando! Mais um motivo para continua-la postando

Mto obrigada pela review...hehe..é serio, vcs não sabem como amo essas mensagensinhas..

Bjus

**May33- **Pode ajudar no rapto dele sim

Mais fique bem claro..você não rela um dedo nele T.T

Estamos entendidas?

Apaixonada..pela minha ficzinha?

Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Pelo visto eu não escrevo tão mal quanto minha mãe diz xD

Kisses!

**Luchia-Sama- **Ah não creiooooooo guriaaa..vai mesmo dedica-la a minha pessoa?

Meu Deus..não acredito Lagrimas nos olhos

Claro que comento! Ainda mais seria um despeito não comentar, já que sempre deixa reviews nas minhas, fico tão feliz..hoho!

Yes! Raptaremos ele mais nem que seja amordaçado e com um galo na cabeça (como agente vai conseguir eu ainda não sei, mais logo bolaremos um plano infalível tipo cebolinha)...Imaginação fértil a minha não? Hehe

Eu também estou a uma semana aqui, meu ff não funcionava, era raro quando alguém postava pra mim.. e não...não percebi que a pouco tinha entrado..sorry!

Vc lê minhas fics desde o primeiro dia? Nossa! Nossa! Me sinto lisonjeada! Sinto que realmente gostam das minhas fics! (Ao menos algumas xD)

Até depoisss guriaaaa ..espero que tenha gostado do cap

Kisses já né!

**Hey galera, agradeço sinceramente a todos que lêem a fic, todos que gostam e todos que mandam reviews...**

**Eu fico iluminada xD...**

**Beijos a todos...**


	6. Tentação

Quando acordei estava com uma torcicolo horrível deitada desconfortavelmente no sofá. Olhei lentamente para o lado e não encontrei o hanyou. Bocejei levemente e fui até a cozinha.

# Dorminhoca. – Olhei para trás e dei de frente com Inuyasha. Dei um beliscão nele e voltei para a cozinha.

# Pensei que já tivesse ido embora de casa. – Peguei a jarra de suco com desdém a sua presença.

# Admita que esta feliz por que eu estou aqui vai. – Lancei um sorriso debochado na direção dele.

# Nossa, extremamente feliz, você não sabe o quanto. – Coloquei a jarra contra os lábios e bebi um pouco do suco.

# Sabe qual a diferença entre você e Kikyou?- Perguntou ele. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Não, e daí? – Perua maldita.

# Além dela não ser sincera, não tinha coragem de me confrontar. – Fiz uma pose torta.

# Mas coragem de te chifrar ela tinha. – Ele não pareceu abalado. - Sabe qual a real diferença entre nós duas?- Perguntei.

# Não. – Um pequeno sorriso já estava em seus lábios.

# Simples... ela é fresca, chata e feia.

# E você é o que?- Perguntou com um tom extremamente curioso.

# Sou legal, bonita e... tenho várias personalidades. – Ele parou e cruzou os braços, em forma pensativa. Suspirou pesadamente.

# Já anoiteceu. – Concordei.

# Realmente. – Continuei.

# Será que vou ter que dormir aqui? – Ele sorriu largamente. Eu o ignorei.

# Durma a vontade. – Respondi simplesmente. Guardei a jarra na geladeira e apanhei um cigarro, o colocando na boca.

# Suicida. – Ele provocou. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Sua mãe.

# A sua... – Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Dei ombros e caminhei até a escada (não tão grande quanto a da casa do hanyou) e a subi. Inuyasha me seguiu.

# Onde vai? – Perguntou ele.

# Dormir, na minha cama. O que não faço há uns três dias. – Ele segurou meu pulso. Eu o encarei.

# Onde posso dormir?

# Durma no quarto do lado. Não é tão luxuoso quanto o que você me ofereceu, mas dá pra dormir. – Sorriu debochado. Pulou ficando ao meu lado na escada. Rumou ao seu quarto enquanto eu entrava no meu.

# Boa noite!- Gritei do meu quarto.

# Como se eu só não tivesse boas noites. – Ele respondeu. Emburrei e fui dormir.

**oOo**

Infelizmente acordei no meio da noite de novo, o que sinceramente é lago chato e irritante. Bufei algum palavrão e levantei da cama, com o cabelo completamente desgrenhado. Desci a escada e vi meu peixe, ao lado dele um ser com os braços cruzados. Suspirei.

# Está acordada princesa? – Eu não precisaria nem responder.

# Não, eu sou sonâmbula. – Esbarrei nele "acidentalmente". - Não é nada digno um homem dormir na casa de uma mulher sem eles terem nenhuma relação. – Ele torceu a feição.

# Você está falando sério? – ri um pouco.

# Na verdade até era pra ser, mas na minha condição nada mais é sério. - Me virei e olhei no relógio. – Que merda, são 3:45 da manhã e eu estou procurando algo pra comer. Desse jeito vou ficar ainda mais gorda. – Levantei levemente a camiseta e olhei para minha barriga. Notei o hanyou entreabrir um pouco os lábios.

# Também acho, está uma baleia. – Me disse sarcasticamente.

# Vou ter que voltar a malhar, fazer regime, correr, me privar de doces... ai meu deus. – Coloquei as mãos no cabelo lentamente.

# Você está em ótima forma e sabe disso. – Me disse encabulado. Eu abri um sorriso de bochecha a bochecha.

# Ele ficou vermelho, own! – Disse-lhe apertando sua bochecha, que ficou ainda mais vernelha... de raiva.

# Para de graça, imbecil. – Me sentei no sofá e emburrei. Era terrível ficar perto de um ser tão arrogante... e gostoso quanto Inuyasha e não poder atacá-lo sexualmente.

# Vou subir. – Quando fui me levantar ele me empurrou de volta para o sofá.

# Não precisa ficar bravinha só por que te chamei de imbecil.

# Um que eu estou com sono, outra que não dou a mínima se você me chama de imbecil ou não.

# Ora, ora... quer dizer que não se irrita mais comigo? – Ele se colocou lentamente por cima de mim no sofá. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas não fazia nem cócegas nele.

# Sejamos racionais Kagome, você me quer. – Lembrei-me dessas mesmas palavras vindas dele quando eu havia dormido no quarto ao lado do seu. Odiava a forma exibicionista do meio-youkai, ODIAVA.

# Okay, vamos ser racionais. VOCÊ que me quer, na realidade. – Falei com suprema naturalidade, ele me sorriu.

# Mas é claro que eu te quero. Afinal, gostosa como é. – Fui sorrir mais torci a feição quando ele depositou uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço e massageou indiscretamente o lado interno de minha coxa.

# PARA INUYASHA!- Gritei. Como suas orelhas estavam perto de meus lábios aquele momento ele se afastou abruptamente.

# Esta maluca? Minhas orelhas são sensíveis. – Ele choramingou de forma que eu me senti até um pouco arrependida. Um pouco.

# Você está maluco? Seu... MALUCO! – Dei um pequeno grunhinho de raiva e joguei a almofada com força contra o chão.

# Pare de cena, eu senti o seu cheiro. – Maldito olfato. – E sei que deve estar amaldiçoando meu olfato nesse exato momento. – Na mosca.

# Não, eu estou na verdade amaldiçoando o Brian Adams por ser tão gostoso e morar tão longe. – Ele resmungou algo alto. – E pare de resmungar. – Ele parou. Vi ele passar do meu lado e entrar em seu quarto. Sorri, entrando no meu também.

**oOo**

# Acorda paixão. – Ouvi uma voz aconchegante e senti um formigamento no meio das pernas. - Vem neném. – Um braço forte segurou minha cintura e eu senti um corpo deitando-se do lado do meu. – Rápido, o nosso tempinho extra está se acabando. – Senti a mão dele descendo e quase tocando meu bumbum. Acordei em um pulo e acertei sua face.

# MALDITO! HENTAI, DEPRAVADO, IGNÓBIL, TARADO, GRANDE FILHO DE UMA P... -

# PODE PARAR SENHORITA KAGOME. – Fechei a boca. - Eu fiz isso se não você não ia acordar nunca para ir a aula. – eu o cortei.

# Você sabe muito bem que eu estava acordada. – Ele sorriu.

# Na verdade eu não sabia. – O sorriso dele aumentou.

# Então por que esse sorriso? – Ainda mais.

# Porque acabou de me provar que estava gostando do que eu estava fazendo. – Bufei pra ele.

# Cala essa sua boca, Inuyasha. – Fui me levantar da cama mas ele me puxou novamente me fazendo cair de costas no colchão. Subiu o corpo sobre o meu. - Para vai Inuyasha, por favor. – Disse em um fio de voz. Sua língua entre em atrito com meu pescoço e eu gemi baixo.

# Como é bom ver que não sou apenas eu que estou aproveitando.

# Para Inuyasha. – Ele me encarou. – PARA!

# Diga que não quer... – passou a mão para a minha cintura e a massageou.

# EU NÃO QUERO! – Ele sorriu e chegou com os lábios pertos dos meus.

# Falar é fácil.

# Mais eu não quero, você está me ouvindo? – Ele chegou ainda mais perto de mim, ficando aproximadamente a um dedo de distância.

# Prove!- Aquela foi a gota d'água. Quando eu senti seu hálito quente batendo contra minha face eu puxei seus cabelos e selei nossos lábios.O beijo começou quente e terminou quente. Sua boca chupou a minha e dessa vez ele gemeu, apertando mais o corpo contra o meu. Eu apertei ainda mais os cabelos dele e guiei novamente o beijo. Ele descolou nossos lábios e me encarou.

# O que quis provar com isso? – Pegou em meus pulsos e os prendeu no colchão.

# Que quero que me largue?.

# Não foi isso que pareceu.

# Você que as percebe distorcidas meu caro. Isso foi apenas por educação.

# Essa educação que sua mãe te deu? – Ele estava completamente rouco, e suas pupilas estavam um pouco dilatadas aquela altura.

# Sim, mamãe era muito motivadora. – Ele lambeu os lábios.

# Sua mãe devia freqüentar muitos eventos religiosos, olhe a filha que criou! Uma santa! – Eu sorri.

# Então quer dizer que reconhece meus dotes para freira? – Ele apertou mais forte meus pulsos e se arrumou em meio as minhas pernas.

# Aquele tipo de freira que se infiltra no meio dos padres para provarem que eles ainda fazem sexo? – O fuzilei com o olhar.

# Então quer dizer que você é padre então?

# Sim, um padre gostoso que está interessado por uma freira que ainda se dá ao desfrute de fazer sexo.

# Não, na verdade se você é padre você também tem a mesma missão que eu, isso é... ver se os PADRES ainda metem. – Ele me fuzilou agora.

# Então quer dizer que você é um padre? Onde guarda o "equipamento?"- Ele foi soltar a mão de um pulso para "procurar", mas eu que segurei o seu agora.

# Isso não passa de um mero engano, não alimente tais ilusões. – Ele bufou.

# Não a engano algum. Adoro morenas gostosas. – Eu sorri.

# Isso é total desacato as freiras. – Ele lambeu meus lábios me provocando, eu suspirei.

# E isso é total desrespeito com os padres. E é difícil também ficar perto de um demônio feito você.

# Então me tire daqui! – Exigi, ele sorriu.

# Bom, isso é impossível. Afinal, acabei de cair em tentação. – Meus orbes encontraram-se com os dele.

# Nossa, que casal lindinho. – Ouvi a voz fina e me virei imediatamente para o lado. O hanyou olhou pra trás naturalmente. – Desculpem atrapalhar o momento sedução, mas temos aula ainda... e prova. –Arregalei os orbes com o que a Sango disse.

O houshi nos olhava descaradamente sorrindo de forma maliciosa. Mas aquilo não me importou no momento.

# PUTA QUE PARIU, temos PROVA hoje, é mesmo...! – Agilmente me livrei do hanyou com lágrimas nos olhos, balançando os braços.

# Tudo isso por causa de uma prova boba? Que fedelha.

# E pelo visto ia trepar com essa fedelha, não? – Olhamos para Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

# CALE A BOCA HENTAI. – Inuyasha se levantou para avançar contra ele quando eu me coloquei entre eles.

# QUEM DISSE QUE EU IA TRANSAR COM ELE? – Todos me encararam debochados.

# Talvez só o que vimos não baste? – Eu apertei o punho.

# Ora, para Kagome talvez "trepar" e "transar" seja ofensivo. Que tal, "fazer sexo" ou "fazer amor"? – Rosnei baixo.

# Pobrezinha dela... – Inuyasha me encarou ironicamente. – Esses dois vêem maldade em tudo! Eu apenas estava tirando um cisco do seu olho, não é mesmo? - Os dois seres malditos riram do comentário.

Eu ignorei e tentei me levantar da cama, mas notei que minha camisola era muito curta, o que fez com que aparecesse minha calcinha azul. Os dois homens olharam imediatamente para baixo, mas o houshi não persistiu por muito tempo, pois apanhou tanto de Inuyasha quanto de Sango.

# Dá pra parar de olhar, Inuyasha? – Ele suspirou.

# E se eu não quiser? – Fui devolver a provocação, mas lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos.

# Vai logo Kagome-chan. – Irritada eu finalmente me levantei e coloquei a maldita roupa do colégio.

**Lalala**

**Meu personagens assanhados rs**

**Hohoho...demoro pra rolar um lance muito bom entre eles ...brincadeira..eu sou santa, e vou pro CONVENTO (ai Deus..tira essas idéias da minha cabeça insanamente maliciosa...amém)**

**Espero que tenham gostado de mais um capitulo...que não era pra ser postado hoje xD**

**Mais como eu sou MUITO boazinha...eu posto huhu**

**May33- **O queeeeeeee?

Deixou de viajar? O .o

Meuuuu, que causa!

E eu deixei o dia inteiro sem postar

Que vergonha huHAuAHAUahUAhau

Ai..brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pelo elogio...é tão bom saber...que gostam da minha fic ( Já repeti isso umas 300 vezes neh...mais é INEVITAVEL)

Cada vez vocês me surpreendem mais huahAUahUAhAUa

A Sango não falo nada mesmo...ela não é tão estraga prazeres..acho que nem tem como falar hoho

Besos pra vc tambémmmm

Acabou de deixar uma criança feliz apertando apenas um go review

**Paulinha-chan- **Você vem aqui só pra ler minha fic?

SÉRIO? Óò Tamiris a ponto de chorar de emoção

Meu, sem cabimento, ainda a chamou de PERFEITA?

Você sabe o que é isso pra uma novata?

É TUDOOO!

Essas reviews são minha vida! Hoho

Ai brigada, brigada, brigada 1001 vezes brigada xD

Tbm ti doluuuuuuu

Fuizzzz

**Megami-san – **ahhhhhh! Haha

Realmente, eu não penso duas vezes antes de postar os capítulos..

Um por dia depois da meia noite xD

Mais aproveita o pic...pq quando minhas idéias irem pro espaço..

Não sei o que será de mim e de vocês leitores xD

Mais muitooooooooooooo obrigadaaaaa por deixar um reviewww!

Ainda bem que o cap ficou bom neh hehe

Bjusssss

**Luchia-Sama- **Heyy..ainda bem que vai mesmo postar

Se não eu ia ficar triste rs

IDEIAS? Vc precisa de idéias?

Ai..ela só vai vir depois das férias.. que agonia, quero ler sua ficcc...

C quiser alguma idéia louca e doentia... peça pra Tamiris aqui...ela pode ajudar rs

(GOTA)...(GOTA)

rsrsrs...é, a mamy dela morreu tadeca...

Mais tem que dar um drama na fic neh? Se não num tem graça rs

Bjossssssssssss mininaaaa!

Obrigada por aprovar a fic xD

**Yumi Takashi- **Heyyyyyyyy manaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

HauAHAUHAuAHauHAua..tudo bem, eu sei como é isso xD

Eu também não consegui postar em uma fic sua **Gota**

Rsrsrs

VOCE AMOU?

Eu que te amo...já que vc que me deu a ideia desse capitulo lembra?

Hohoho...meu único apoio moral..por sempre achei minas fics um lixo...

Até então apareceu minha irmã rs

Brigadaummm viu?

Amo-teee

Bjusss


	7. Armário

_**Disclaimer: **_**Se ele me pertencesse... Ah! Se ele me pertencesse.**

**oOo**

# Sango, qual é a última aula mesmo? – perguntei arfante. A corrida até o colégio havia sido rápida demais para o meu ritmo, e mesmo depois de ter feito uma prova por mais de uma hora eu ainda me sentia cansada.

Já ouviram falar em sedentarismo?

# Educação física. – Respondeu completamente desanimada, ato que eu não estranhei.

# Educação física? - Perguntou um hanyou extremamente intrometido que ouvia sempre as nossas conversas graças as suas "orelhinhas biônicas".

# Pelo visto sim. – Respondi com um desinteresse imenso.

# Você está pensando o mesmo que eu houshi? – O monge que até então parecia avulso apenas concordou levemente com a cabeça.

# Sim Inuyasha. – Os dois se encararam malignos, ficando quietos com um sorriso no semblante.

# Sim o que? – Perguntou Sango. Ignorei o tom extremamente curioso em sua voz.

# Vamos filar aula, claro!. – Os dois bateram as mãos e festejaram silenciosamente, uma cena mais ridícula que hilária eu dirá.

# Pensei que ia dizer: Pegar umas gatinhas enquanto correm soadas para nossos braços. Ainda bem que acertei! – O houshi abriu um sorriso de alívio.

# Sango, vamos logo se não perdemos a segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta e última aula. – Chamei já extremamente irritada com a inutilidade da conversa que se seguia ao meu lado.

# Esquentadinha. – Virei os orbes ignorando completamente o hanyou.

Afinal, quem ele pensava que era?

**oOo**

A aula foi normal. Isso é, extremamente entediante. Não que isso me irritasse, já que eu preferia ficar enfurnada no tédio que em preocupações imbecis como contas, palavras, números, letras e blá blá. Me espreguicei na carteira tentando conter um bocejo. O último sinal tocou, e então eu sorri prevendo a última aula (que seria tão inútil quanto as primeiras).

# Eu quero logo a minha cama. – Murmurei com os olhos cerrados de sono.

# Dorminhoca. – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Cale a boca houshi. –Ele riu de mim, passando o braço pelos meus ombros. Sango achou a cena estranha e então fez uma careta.

# Onde está o Inuyasha? – Perguntou. Foi então que me lembrei que ele não estava entre nós.

# Não sei..., sinceramente. – Respondeu Miroku, dando ombros. Suspirei tentando não pensar em nada.

# Bem acho que vou pegar as bolas de vôlei, afinal eu me encarrego desse cargo chato. – Eles me encararam surpresos. – Eu faltei muito nas aulas então eu e o professor fizemos um trato. – Eles concordaram levemente, já não tão surpresos agora.

Chegando lá ouvi um barulho vindo de dentro dos armários e então notei Kikyou saindo de lá de dentro. Ela me abriu um sorriso imenso, que eu decidi ignorar.

# Ola fofa! – Observei o glitter na blusa dela como se eles furassem meus orbes. - Quando voltarão os treinos das líderes de torcida? – Perguntou-me. Eu apenas arqueei a sobrancelha e passei reto por ela.

Senti então duas mãos me empurrarem com força quando eu abri a porta e então me vi caída lá dentro. Arregalei os orbes ao notá-la sorrindo com a chave na mão a balançando. Quando me levantei para impedir o inevitável dei de cara com a porta e tentei abri-la, sem sucesso.

# Adeus, matadora de aula. – Bufei extremamente furiosa. Novamente ia perder a "porra" da aula de física, e aí sim as coisas complicariam para o meu lado.

# Porra, porra, porra. – Bati minha cabeça contra a parede, como se isso fosse me ajudar a resolver aquela situação.

# Calma princesa... – Dei um pulo imenso ao ouvir a voz do hanyou atrás de mim e ignorei completamente o fato de ele estar dentro do mesmo armário que eu.

# Vai assustar a sua mãe, Inuyasha. – Apertei minhas mãos o encarando. Ele me empurrou contra a porta trancada.

# Prefiro assustar você, afinal você é bem mais gostosa que ela. – Rolei os orbes.

# Poupe meus ouvidos desses comentários sórdidos. – Ouvi a risada de Kikyou atrás de onde eu estava.

# Coitada, sozinha trancada no armário. – Disse com a voz baixa. Eu me virei completamente ficando de costas para o hanyou. Coloquei a boca contra a porta na intenção de gritar de volta para ela.

# Calma... – Foi então que ele me agarrou por trás e subiu a mão pela minha coxa lentamente. – O que tem de mal em ficar presa dentro do armário comigo? - Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e passou suas mãos fortes para minha barriga.

# Dá pra parar de putice Inuyasha Taisho? – Ele riu da forma com que eu falei.

# Putice não é. Mas bem que você quer. – Convencido. Ele então passou as mãos para minhas pernas e as subiu de uma vez só, relando levemente em meu sexo. Dei um pulo no momento e empurrei meu corpo para trás tentando afastá-lo, atitude estúpida que só piorou a situação.

# PARA! – Ele me virou rudemente para a frente e agarrou diretamente meu bumbum. Fui reclamar da ousadia mais ele me puxou ainda mais pra cima antes fazendo com que minhas pernas se enlaçassem em seu corpo. Dei um grito abafado quando seus lábios pararam em meu pescoço e deram uma pequena mordiscada. Impensadamente coloquei as mãos em seus cabelos o influenciando.

# E ainda me pede pra parar? – O fulminei com o olhar.

# Cale a boca seu imbecil, eu sou um ser humano tudo bem? Não tenho culpa de estar me portando assim... já você é meio-youkai, deveria controlar seus instintos!- Ele sorria cada vez mais.

# Primeiramente, eu sendo metade youkai tenho mais instintos que você e eles não devem ser ignorados. – Tentei empurrá-lo. - E é claro que eu calo a boca... mas você terá que calar comigo!- Foi aí que ele forçou os lábios sobre os meus e me beijou. Apertou minhas pernas com ainda mais força, me fazendo quase gemer contra sua boca.

# Para Inuyasha... – Disse fracamente a ele, que me ignorou em um solavanco me empurrou contra a porta, se encostando em mim. Arregalei os olhos ouvindo um barulho estranho e foi então que eu fechei os olhos ao notar que minhas costas já não tinham apoio.

#AI! – Gritei perdendo o ar. A porta havia sido literalmente arrombada sem a menor intenção que fosse. – Aiaiaiaiai- Disse incontrolavelmente tentando fazer com que Inuyasha notasse que estava me sufocando.

# Calma princesa, não foi tão ruim assim. – Disse se levantando um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que EU também levantasse.

# É, PRA VOCÊ QUE NÃO TEM QUE AGUENTAR UM GORDO EM CIMA NÃO FOI RUIM MESMO! – Ele levantou-se agora, ato que não foi graças aos murros que deferi em seu peitoral, já que eram fracos e inúteis como sempre.

# Você é tão fraquinha. – O encarei com raiva. Levantei limpando minha saia.

# Passar bem# Disse me retirando. Senti como se precisasse bater urgentemente em alguém, ainda mais se esse alguém se chamasse Kikyou. Para piorar a situação encontrei meu professor me encarando irado, olhando o relógio vez ou outra para indicar que eu havia demorado com as bolas, e se não bastasse havia voltado sem elas.

# Oras senhorita Kagome Higurashi, será que posso saber o motivo da demora e a ausência do material a qual lhe ficou encarregado que trouxesse? – Não sabia se meu olhar era de ódio ou incompreensão.

# Pergunte a maldita Kikyou, já que ela literalmente me trancafiou dentro do armário. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não me peça para acreditar nisso. – O encarei completamente irritada.

# Eu não estou pedindo nada, apenas respondendo ao seu questionário inútil. – O pessoal me fitava meio assustado com a forma rude, inclusive o professor.

# Você não pode acreditar nela! – Vi kikyou se aproximar apontando o dedo em minha direção. – Além de grossa não passa de uma mentirosa!

# Ora Kikyou, então quer dizer que tremeu nas bases porque consegui sair de lá? Saiba que eu tenho como provar, gracinha. – Meu sorriso aumentou diabolicamente.

# E como seria?- Perguntou o homem com um tom menos cético.

# Tenho provas, pois não estava só. – Lembrei de Inuyasha e sorri. – A porta foi arrombada já que eu estava ficando sem ar, prova de que alguém me ajudou a sair de lá. Kikyou certamente arcará com as conseqüências.- Kikyou tentou dizer algo para que eu parasse de falar, algo que não aconteceu. - Outra que minha amiguinha faxineira dedo-duro presenciou a cena, já que ela estava o tempo todo escondida atrás do corredor. – Me virei olhando diretamente para Kikyou. Sim, ela estava ferrada.

Me virei dando as costas para o "público" e fui em direção a Sango, que me observava curiosa.

# Cadê a minha grana?- Sussurrei a ela.

# Está na minha meia, mas depois eu pego antes que alguém note algo. – Me mostrou o esmalte vermelho tentando disfarçar a conversa. Inuyasha cruzou os braços de aproximando.

# Que meigo. – Zombou.

# É mesmo, não? – Inuyasha estranhou eu ter concordado e sorrido para ele. Kikyou mordeu os lábios com força observando a cena do outro lado da quadra.

# Deve ser péssima em vôlei. – Dei ombros.

# Se tiver paciência fique e observe antes de falar. – Ele sorriu galanteador. Pulei até a quadra e me preparei para o jogo que foi rápido, graças a minha demora. Sango verdadeiramente era boa no saque, já que poucas vezes alguém do outro time pegava.

Notei Kikyou dar uma manchete perfeita para que eu cortasse. Sorri de canto e pulei cortando a bola com agilidade, e por sorte... ou azar eu acertei diretamente no nariz dela, que cambaleou e caiu no chão com as mãos sobre ele.

# Ai, acho que quebrei meu nariz. – As lágrimas já caiam livremente sobre o rosto dela. Teria pena se fosse outra pessoa. Suspirei quando senti alguém segurando meu pulso.

# Pegou pesado. – Murmurou Inuyasha, eu apenas dei ombros.

# O pior não é isso. – O fitei. – Eu levarei detenção. – Ele suspirou juntamente comigo.

**oOo**

**O Que a Tamiris não faz para que suas lindas leitoras não fiquem sem um cap?**

**Hohoho**

**Mereço um premio, um aumento e... um Inuyasha só pra mim!**

**Mais como a vida é bela..**

**Continuo pobre, sem aumento, sem premio, sem Inuyasha...**

**Só me restam essas lindas reviews hAUHuHAuAUa**

**Minhas amadas...**

**Pessoas..sinceramente...você acham que eu devo continuar a fic insanidade macabra e a salvação da sedução?**

**Estou em duvida...**

**Tankiuu**

**Hás hás- **Acha mesmo que ta ficando legal? Ufa..que bom, ainda não veio nenhum comentário de que esta ruim..ufaa! Haha Bem..agora você me pegou, nem tinha percebido... Ela estava de camisola...boa observação. Hoho, Brigadão vio?

Bjus

**May33- **hUAhAUhauAhAUAHuahAUa Não..não da pra acreditar. Que loucura! Eu estava on line quando sua mensagem veio..eu fiquei assim..O .O. Acho que se algum dia eu resolver abandonar a fic... Você pula no meu pescoço hoho. Me da até medo rs! Fala serio...8:30..que terror. Esses dias eu passei a noite em claro..fui dormir depois as 2 da tarde..pq não tinha durmido a noite. A SEM GRAÇA da minha irmã me empurrou da cama 2:30 e falou que eu tinha dormido demais.. Vê se pode hoho. Escreveu bastante mesmo hem...xD

Bjinhus..haha

**Paulinha-chan – **Heyyy baby xD Ainda bem que voltaste! Hoho. Minha amiguxa fofa RS. "Meguenha"...serinho mesmo..A MELHOR? Melhor, melhor? Ai..que felicidade . Me da um calmante! Por que...meu...hoho. Tow tão emocionada (olhinhos cheios de lagrimas). HUAhAUUAUHAUa... Coleguinha lindaaa. Continua lendo minha fic...e seja feliz(propaganda haha). Ah! EU sou uma iniciante sim... Acha mesmo que tenho talento? Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tankiu! E vc não deve ser mais fraca nas idéias que eu... Você não sabe como morro pra fazer esses cap...Tenho que agradecer mto as minhas amigas consideradas "cabeça"! Hoho..em alguns capítulos, eu perco totalmente o animo..e peço ajudinha a Natsumi e a Sra Kouga! HahAUHauHAuUA...mais eu não sou das peores,estou melhorando.

Graças a vcs xD

**Natsumi Takashi- **hUAhUAhUAHAUhAUa Ta sem cri mais pelo menos deixou neh fofix?E suas fic...CADE? CADE elasssss. T.T. Escreve Aline... pelo nosso amor irmãnzal (Nossa..que peor). Sim..você me deu a idéia rsss. Te adoroooooooooooooooooooo viu?Tankiu pela review. E vê se entra no msn ow...destrambelhada xD. Hoho. Bjinhussss... E continue lendo a fic que a propósito..você já leu! Bjokasssssssssssss guriaaa

Fuiz

**Sra Kouga- **Minha outra irmã comentando? Heyyy manaaaaaaaaaa! Sumida xD...ou sera q sou eu que to...hoho. Num duvido RS. Fingi que você nunca leu hahahaha! Aqui ninguem sabe...shiu, vamos guardar segredo eterno, lembra em...pacto de guspi XP O Miroku e a sango..inxeridos.. Nonono..magina T.T! Chega até a irritar hUhAUHAUhAUA. O padre e a freira..que causa! Da até calafrios huhuhu

Bjokass

**Megami-San – **Ta... só por que VOCE pediu eu posto **HUahAUAhAUHaua. **Isso aeeee garota...pega o pic! Daí você acompanha "dereitinho" RS. Vai continuar assim...assim como? Haha. A tah..hoho...no pique. Mais logo logo só vou postar de final de semana.. AULAS...MALEDETAS AULAS! Da até vontade de se enforcar neh não? O .o. Ai..mereço um premio hoho. Bjokassss vioooo? Tankiu pela reviewMe da energias hoho

ESCREVENDO MAISSSS- gogogo

**Luchia-Sama – **Oieeeeeeeeeeeee. Aqui ta tudo boné.e ai? Hoho. Sim...estou disposta a te ajudarrr! Quando precisar me da um toque! Mesmo que eu sou meio desiquilibrada hUAHUAhUHAuA...você vai sofrer com minhas idéias xD Eu não sou estraga-prazeres (Olhos com lagrimas) é culpa do Miroku e da Sango, eles me obrigaram a levar a atuação deles mais em consideração hoho. Eu fui obrigada JURO! A base de faca e armassss!Foi horrível, horriel Tamiris sendo girlll

fuiz


	8. Bebedeira

_**Disclaimer: **_**Rumiko Takahashi.**

**oOo**

Caminhamos lentamente até a diretoria. Inuyasha não tinha nada com a história, mas me seguiu para tentar falar sobre o fato de Kikyou ter me trancado no armário.

Eu parecia despreocupada, e o estava de fato. Inuyasha me encarava suspeitando a minha reação, e ficou sem ter o que dizer durante todo o momento.

Eu não sei dizer por quanto tempo eu chorei e disse o como eu me sentia sufocada dentro de locais pequenos. Citei o fato de Kikyou ter me trancado lá dentro por maldade e Inuyasha confirmou a história, colocando a mão em meu ombro fingindo me consolar.

A detenção foi esquecida no momento em que eu implorei para que assim fosse, contando até mesmo sobre morar sozinha e do fato de que não foi proposital eu atingir minha "colega" que eu já havia "perdoado" pela "brincadeira".

Sorri então e apertei a mão do homem velho, que abriu um pequeno sorriso também.

# Bem, muito obrigada diretor, não saberia o que fazer caso não fosse você. – Ele concordou, dizendo que poderia sair naquele momento, pedindo até mesmo desculpas pelo ocorrido.

Inuyasha andava do meu lado lá fora e então me parou.

# Ótima atriz. – Eu rolei os orbes;

# Jura?- Um pequeno e perceptível sorriso malicioso foi captado por mim no rosto dele.

# Imagina se imitasse atrizes pornôs. – Em um gesto rápido acertei a canela do meio-youkai com a máximo de força que eu tinha. – É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE, BRUXA?

# Pareço uma bruxa? – Perguntei fingindo mágoa. Diante a dor ele não conseguia nem sorrir a ironia.

# Bruxa cor de rosa. – Ele socou meu braço e se distanciou.

# Não vai ficar de birra né? – Ele fechou os orbes.

# Só te perdôo se me pedir desculpa. – Eu sorri ingenuamente.

# Tudo bem. Me descu....-

# EI KAGOME. – Sango gritou e imediatamente me puxou pelo pulso, me afastando antes que eu pudesse finalizar meu pedido de desculpas.

# Estava fácil de mais pro meu gosto. – Ouvi Inuyasha murmurar irritado.

# Você tem sexto sentido Sango? – Ela bufou.

# Que tipo de pergunta foi essa? O que? – Eu suspirei.

# Nem queira entender Sango, nem queira.

# Bom, vim apenas te anunciar da festa. – Arqueei a sobrancelha assustada por não saber antes de Sango.

# Que festa? – Ela riu da minha provável feição abestada.

# Vamos ter uma festa, você não ouviu?

# E o que teremos na festa? – Perguntei.

# Bebida? – Bom, eu ainda estava pensando mais no fato de eu não ter conhecimento sobre a festa, e aquilo intimamente me incomodava.

# Que festa será essa?- Ousei perguntar.

# Na casa do Inuyasha. – Respondeu simplesmente. Imaginava que era bom demais para ser verdade.

# Que horas?- Olhei para minhas unhas e foi aí que ela percebeu.

# Que amigo desnaturado K-chan! Ele não te avisou nada? – Eu suspirei.

# Muita maldade.

# Começará as oito. Duvido muito que termine cedo.

# Novidade. – Revirei os orbes.

# O que disse? – Bufei.

# Nada Sango... aliás, porque me puxou para longe se eu estava conversando com o dono da festa?- Arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos.

#Era o Inuyasha? – Bufei novamente.

# Vamos para sala? –Ignorei ela completamente, que ao menos percebeu.

Bom, a festa seria boa e apenas isso me importava.

**oOo**

Me encontrava com um vestido preto acima das coxas, decotado e com uma fenda do lado do corpo. Usava uma bota simples, porém muito bonita já que mesclava cores escuras de forma espetacular. Terminei minha maquiagem com cautela, tomando cuidado com o deliniador que vez ou outra sempre batia contra meus olhos.

Me encarei no espelho contente com meu próprio reflexo. Suspirei feliz e então rumei para festa.

Cheguei. Cheguei meia hora mais tarde, como de costume. Não era pontual e nada mudaria aquilo.

Nada.

# Olá povo. – Abri a porta e entrei calmamente para entre as pessoas na sala. Algumas estavam no quintal grande, levemente embriagadas, mas nada que denunciasse uma festa. O som estava realmente agradável também.

# Não sabe bater na porta não, menina?- Perguntou o meio-youkai impaciente. Eu o encarei e então o notei perder a fala. - Gostosa. – Ele murmurou. Miroku riu e eu fiquei pasma por ele ter dito aquilo com tanta facilidade.

# Cala a boca Inuyasha. – Ele soltou o costumeiro "Feh". – Não íamos ter uma festa aqui? Ao que vejo são apenas poucas pessoas.

# Festa? Aqui só terá bebida mesmo. O pessoal lá fora estava aqui a tarde, já estão indo embora. – Lancei um olhar reprovador para Sango, que fingiu não notar e concordou com o hanyou. – Quem disse que seria festa? – Eu apenas neguei levemente.

# Onde estão as bebidas? – Miroku ousou perguntar.

# Na geladeira. – Óbvio.

# Como sabe?- Ainda me perguntou Inuyasha. Eu suspirei.

# Talvez por que seja uma coisa incrivelmente lógica? – E então o "Feh" novamente. O ignorei e caminhei até a cozinha, já conhecendo o trajeto. Sorri notando a quantidade de garrafas dentro da geladeira.

#UHUl! – Gritou Miroku já extasiado. Eu suspirei.

O barraco estava armado.

**oOo**

# Ai... a droga da minha cabeça. - Exatamente três horas depois já tínhamos bebido tudo de tudo. Foi aguardente, rum, gim, whiskey, campari, cerveja e a mistura de todas, que derivavam em outras bebidas e afins. De toda a forma, eu não me lembraria mesmo.

Me joguei no chão literalmente mole. Meu corpo pedia por descanso. Quando abri um olho o arregalei em seguida.

# MONTINHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Fechei os olhos e ao senti-los em cima de mim senti todo o meu fôlego acabando. Meu ar acabou por um momento em meus pulmões e eu gritei o mais alto que pude.

Senti a leveza e então notei todos já caídos ao meu lado. Em seguida estavam quietos.

Senti uma leve tontura e um mal-estar, algo que certamente resultaria em ressaca. Cutuquei Sango ao meu lado que me encarou.

# Ressaca não é ressaca; é doença. – Ela concordou.

# A pior que existe originada de uma das melhores coisas do mundo. – Ela falava com a boca levemente torta.

# Dá pra calarem a boca e me deixarem dormir? – Inuyasha perguntou. Eu tentei chutá-lo, ainda que deitada, mas não obtive sucesso.

# Cale a boca você, seu grilo. – Ele apontou o dedo em minha direção, sentando-se.

# Barata tonta. – Eu sorri.

# Barata? Eu não pareço uma barata. – Ele sorriu de canto.

# Mas é tonta. – O encarei brava. Ri ao notar os outros dois seres meio abraçados no canto da sala. Estavam esgotados, eu pude sentir aquilo.

# O Miroku ta babando?- Perguntei ao hanyou que olhou na mesma direção que eu.

# E eu lá vou saber ou notar o Miroku? Não sou casado com ele. – Miroku virou o rosto perto para o corpo do meio-youkai. – Como eu poderia me importar com "isso"?- Os olhos dele estavam levemente estrábicos. Ele se deitou novamente. Depois de um minuto de silêncio eu voltei a falar.

# Se é seu marido eu não sei, só sei que tem muita baba dele no seu braço. – Cara, nunca vi o Inuyasha mais bravo do que naquele momento. Mesmo lentamente ele pegou Miroku com a força que tinha e o lançou contra a parede.

Ele socou contra ela e caiu no chão. Murmurou alguma coisa e sem acordar virou-se e dormiu de novo.

# Que babaquice. – Suspirei.

# Pois é... – Eu estava no chão, imóvel com a mão sobre a barriga. Inuyasha se apoiou tentando subir no sofá, mas não conseguiu. Metade do seu corpo ficou em cima do mesmo e o resto do corpo no chão, o que ridicularizava a cena.

# Estou com sono. – Murmurei levemente.

# Pela primeira vez concordo com você bruxa. – Me disse.

# Também te amo. – Respondi. Ele me encarou sorrindo.

# Então me dá um beijo. – A conversa acabou ali. Senti meus olhos pesarem, e não sei quanto tempo passei dormindo. Apenas sei que gritei junto com mais três pessoas, extremamente irritados.

# PORRA! – Todos encararam o despertador furiosos. Quem havia ligado aquela merda?

# Que merda, a minha cabeça está doendo... quem programou essa bosta? – Perguntou o houshi, que normalmente era tão educado. Inuyasha mexeu as garras.

# Ótima pergunta! Quando eu descobrir quem é faço questão de matar. – Ele rangeu os dentes.

# E eu ajudo, com toda a certeza! – Os olhares se centraram em mim e eu engoli seco.

# Ei, não fui eu! – Disse em completa defesa. Eles estralaram os orbes.

# Como pode negar? – Inuyasha lentamente se aproximou de mim com os olhos vermelhos devido a falta de sono. Foi quando a luz se acendeu em um clique.

# Fui eu. – Todos olharam para o mesmo lugar e para obviamente a mesma pessoa.

# SESSHOUMARU!- Rosnou o hanyou. Levantou-se ainda bambo com o olhar extremamente enfurecido. O outro, que era belo e possuía cabelos prateados como o do hanyou, porém maiores tinha duas estrias roxas no rosto e uma feição fina e elegante. Notei que era um youkai devido a sua postura.

Empurrou o outro sem nenhum esforço notando ele tombar o corpo para trás.

# Calem-se. – A voz dele ficou ainda mais fria, se possível. – Vim aqui ver como meu _irmãozinho _estava se saindo sozinho e então me encontro com um bando de bêbados? – Eu suspirei.

# Que merda toda é essa? – Perguntei sentindo a ânsia subir por meu corpo.

# Pobre garota. – Ele me disse, me encarando. Senti um calafrio subir em minha espinha.

# Eu não sou pobre, essa roupa por exemplo custou caro! – Me defendi, achando que o que eu dizia fazia pleno sentido.

# Que roupa? – Todos me encararam esperando me encontrar de lingeries, mas eu ainda estava com o mesmo vestido.

# Bando de idiotas. – Ele bufou. Sango apontou o dedo em sua direção.

# Repita. – Ele não pareceu se espantar com a forma agressiva que ela lhe dirigiu a palavra, nem mesmo se importar.

# Bando de idiotas. – Falou baixo. Ela sorriu e jogou o corpo no chão novamente.

# Bom mesmo que me obedeça.- A olhamos debochadamente.

# E então, o que estávamos falando? – Eu o encarei e comecei a conversar lentamente com ele. Sango entrou na conversa se levantando com cuidado. Miroku concordou com algo que eu havia dito, mas sinceramente eu não me lembrava que havia dito algo.

Sesshoumaru coçou a garganta.

# Vejo que se esqueceram da minha presença. – Disse extremamente frio. Sinto que ele sentiu-se ignorado pela primeira vez na vida. – Hipócritas. - Foi em direção da porta esperando por algo, mas ninguém notou que ele havia nos insultado.

# Que grande merda. – Consegui me sentar no sofá com cuidado.

# MINHA CABEÇA DÓI! – Gritou Sango. Quis matá-la naquele momento por ter uma voz tão fina. Sinceramente, quase bati naquela cabeça chocolate.

# Calem a boca. – Inuyasha arriscou.

# Acho que eu estou morrendo. – Anunciei, colocando as mãos com calma contra minha testa.

# Está morrendo nada, você está na verdade tecnicamente morta. – Encarei o hanyou o fuzilando com o olhar. Ouvi pela primeira vez um pequeno riso vindo de Sesshoumaru ( ele ainda estava aqui? ) e até Inuyasha pareceu se surpreender.

# "Sesshy" rindo?- Tentou provocá-lo Miroku, mas notou que ele nada disse. Inuyasha encarou o houshi espantado também. – Parece até que está bêbado também... – Tentei enxergá-lo, mas ele estava nas penumbras do criado-mudo.

# Hu-Hu-Hu- Jesus.

# Engraçado, parece a risada de Naraku, não é mesmo?- Ignorei Sango o máximo que pude.

# AI!- Todos olharam para a minha cara de desespero. - Ou a gente entra na segunda aula, ou a gente perde a prova de geografia. – Silêncio por cinco minutos.

# PORRA!- Todos se levantaram em um pulo. Inuyasha subiu as escadas correndo com uma coordenação incrível. Consegui ainda obrigá-lo a me levar para meu templo para poder trocar de roupa e emprestei uma para Sango.

Eu estava encrencada se perdesse aquela droga.

**oOo**

# E então, apenas espero que não cometam o delito de chegarem novamente atrasados, com uma expressão extremamente desgasta para uma prova com tamanha importância como a de Geografia nesse fim de ano. – O diretor suspirou calmamente. – Devido as circunstâncias me sinto obrigá-los a deixarem entrar na sala e realizarem o exame, mas espero que fiquem claras que temos normas a serem respeitadas por aqui. – Balancei levemente a cabeça.

# Você não é obrigado a nada, na realidade sendo diretor você faz o que quiser. – O diretor encarou o hanyou e eu me coloquei em sua frente chegando próximo ao superior.

# Ignore-o. Estão acontecendo coisas na vida dele que fazem com que ele haja dessa maneira inapropriada. Perdoe-o, por favor. – Inuyasha pegou em meu braço.

# Eu ouvi isso, viu fedelha? – Rosnou. Sango suspirou levemente.

# Sem briguinhas na minha sala. – Encarei o outro. – Voltem a sala de aula e terminem o quão antes a prova de vocês. Considerem uma oportunidade que eu não dou para todos vocês, estamos combinados? – Todos concordamos brevemente e corremos até a sala de aula.

A professora nos encarou um pouco assustada. Meu cabelo nunca esteve tão horroroso e acho que nem eu em toda a minha vida havia visto olheiras tão profundas em Sango.

Os meninos não pareciam tão exaustos, mas a expressão abatida era algo a ser notado. Sentamo-nos e encaramos a prova impressa completamente desanimados.

Eu não me lembrava de absolutamente nada.

**oOo**

# Eu consegui escrever uma linha. – Coloquei a mochila nas costas me sentindo extremamente e completamente frustrada.

# Eu nem isso consegui. – Encarei surpresa Inuyasha, que dificilmente tirava nota ruim em alguma prova. No colégio as provas mesmo que em salas diferentes eram realizadas no mesmo dia e aquilo deixava com que comentássemos nosso desempenho.

# Eu quero dormir. – Sango simplesmente disse.

# O Brasil fica no continente asiático não? - perguntou Miroku. Todos concordaram, mas...

O Brasil não se encontra no asiático e sim no americano.

Essa pergunta estúpida não caiu na prova, nem algo que se relacionasse a isso.

Isso é matéria de sexta série e estamos no segundo ano.

# Eu preciso dormir. – Ela virou-se e apoiou desajeitadamente na parede. Miroku gemeu por ela.

# Ai, meu rosto. – Inuyasha suspirou.

# Como se você quem tivesse batido.

# Vamos dizer que doeu em mim. – Encarei todos extremamente irritada.

# Bom, já estou indo. – Ótimo, ninguém respondeu.

Andei alguns kilometros e quando cheguei a mansão sentia como se não tivesse mais ossos. Maldito o dia em que perdi minha carteira.

**Gostarammmm?**

**cruzando os dedos espero que sim, espero que sim**

**Bem..pelo menos..eu tentei cara de fracasso**

**Brincadeira povo...hoje eu to pra lá de Bagdá**

**Me ignorem ú.u**

**May33- **Pois éééé! Minha irmã fez isso sim! E me recuso a não acreditar que isso foi de propósito! Cansando? Hohoho das suas reviwes? NEVER! Amo elas, di coração ...Sim, vamos raptar o Inuyasha..mais em acordo, metade pra você metade pra mim..( hoho..agente vai fazer a festaaaa)! Eu sua escritora favorita..ai que emoção! Sérinho! Meu...isso me deixa nas nuvens (pq eu já so de lua rs) ...2 horas pra fazer um cap? Ixi..demorou umas "22" horas hUHAuHAuAHAUa...mais pelos menos ta ai né...compensando o tempo perdido! Bjusss guriaaaaaaaa

**Natsumi Takashi: **HAuAHuAhAuaHauHUA...pra você ver! Tudo farsa...só deu resposta de review neh ;)...i love you vc tbm frienddd! Hahaha...esse não foi um cap farsante xD

**Paulinha-chan- **O . O.. Tamiris com cara de emoção...Não creiooo que eu li issooooo! Deussssss...guria do meu coração hUAHauhUAHAUa...reli sua review umas três vezes pra ver se era verdade rsrsrs... Tamiris pegando o bloquinho de Paulinha e autografando 1000 vezes NOSSAAA..melhor autora? Não acredito fofa! Era tudo o que eu queria ler ...Sim! Continua mandando review...por daí eu fico com aquela cara de felicidadeee!

Mais com aquelaaa caraaa muito, mais muito feliz! Hoho...Tami na veia e no coração?Aiii...melhor amiga em reviewsss..me da um "autrografro?" ...Please? ...Deus do céuu! Lindaaaaaa, mio amore! Me deixou tão contente haha..escreverei cap com mais gosto agora! Ai que bom saber que escrevo bemmmmm...

Um trilhão e quatrocentos mil beijos estralados na sua bochechaaaaaaa girlsss...Bjus baby!

**Megami-san- **Infelizmente viu! Eu tava tão bem nessa vida vagabundaaa..não quero nem ver...hAUhAuAhAUAHUHUA..mto bom! Tomara que quebre o nariz e que nenhuma plástica resolva xD...ri tanto ao ler isso hohohohoho

Bjuss guria..continue lendo ;)..hoho


	9. Mais bebedeiras?

_**Disclaimer: **_**Sem Disclaimer hoje, vocês já sabem muito bem a quem ele pertence.**

**NOTA (23/01/2010): Na boa? Não agüento mais revisar essa fanfic. Estou entrando em parafuso.**

**Não que isso interesse para alguém, claro.**

**oOo**

# Eu preciso, necessito muito mesmo beber algum chá. – Me joguei contra o sofá me sentindo desossada. Nada pioraria minha situação.

# Minha cara dama, como está? – Encarei Inuyasha e cerrei os orbes. Então quer dizer que eu vim a pé para ele vir para cá depois? Eu caí na calçada umas duas vezes e não tinha ninguém lá para ajudar. Abri a boca algumas vezes mas nenhum som saiu. Estavam indignada.

# Não creio que me seguiu. – Foi o que consegui dizer. Ele suspirou.

# E quem disse que eu te segui? Estou bêbado o suficiente para não perder meu tempo. – Ele cruzou os bralos.

# Até onde eu sei você apenas está de ressaca.

# Era para estar, mas o imbecil do Miroku insistiu que eu tomasse licor com ele. – Notei que ele estava com a voz realmente fanha. – Enfim, estou quase são.

# E por que me seguiu? Aliás, quem pensa que é para entrar na MINHA casa quando quer e como quer? – Sentei no sofá, o fitando irritada.

# Bom, ela pode ser sua. Mas logo será minha, nossa... – Cerrei os olhos.

# O que quer dizer com isso, hanyou? – Ele se abaixou um pouco em minha direção. Senti o hálito de álcool já dali.

# Quer saber como? – Me perguntou. Eu já sabia o que me esperava, mas não tinha certeza... e aquilo me irritava ainda mais se possível.

# Quero. – O desafiei. Ele então colocou os dois braços em volta do meu corpo.

# Assim...- Ele disse puxando meus pulsos pra baixo e colando seus lábios aos meus. Tentei afastá-lo e mesmo sabendo que ele faria aquilo eu me assustei com a atitude tão rápida.

A língua dele massageou a minha e eu gemi baixo, puxando sua cabeça. Ele estava torto, mas suas mãos pararam novamente uma em cada lado do meu corpo e eu pude sentir ele sorrindo ainda no beijo. Eu suspirei e virei a face sentindo ele beijar meu rosto.

# Saí, tudo bem? – Eu nem precisei tocar em seu peitoral que já o senti se afastando. Ele me encarou ficando em pé.

# Por que insiste em fazer parecer que você não quer?

# Sonhe Inuyasha. Nada me faria admitir uma mentira.- Ele sorriu malicioso.

# Não foi bem isso que me disse no armário.- Maldito dia em que me trancafiaram no armário. Maldita Kikyou. Maldita vida.

# Águas passadas não movem moinhos, Inuyasha. – Ele sorriu ainda mais.

# Não movem, mas o que foi dito também não pode mudar, "Kagomezinha". - Inferno.

# KAGOMEZINHA? Quem te deu a permissão de me chamar de algo tão ridículo? – Ele curzou os braços.

# Então quer dizer que não gosta que te chamem de hm... " Kagomezinha"? -

#Bom, você pode chamar se quiser. Desde que eu te chame de "Inuzinho". – Ri com a expressão dele com aquele cabelo despenteado.

# Do que?- Rosnou.

# Isso mesmo que ouviu.."Inuzinho" – Me virei assim que pisquei um olho em sua direção. Ele segurou meu pulso com força.

# Não me chame assim. - Fui retrucar, mas não é que o maldito me puxou novamente? – Nunca mais. – Sussurrou e então a língua dele entreabriu meus lábios em um passe de mágica. Agarrei seu cabelo e passei minha mão para seu peitoral.

# Por que não tornamos isso mais emocionante? – Ele propôs, mas sabe que não gostei nada daquele tom que ele usava para falar? Parecia estranhamente... embriagado,

# Não! Para com isso, tudo bem Inuyasha? Você está bêbado e é bom que se controle!- Exigi, tentando fazer com que ele se afastasse o máximo possível de mim, porém ele me puxou e se deitou sobre mim no sofá com o aperto um pouco mais forte.

Eu estava com o corpo inteiramente mole, e pra ajudar o canalha eu dobrei subconscientemente meus joelhos, o que fez com que ele ficasse exatamente entre minhas pernas. Diante ao incidente eu soube que eu não poderia abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa.

Ou ele não me escutaria

Ou ele me beijaria

Como eu sou extremamente pavio curto eu acabo contrariando minha própria razão. Tentei afastá-lo e então abri meus lábios. Ele me encarou.

# INUYASHA, PARA, VOCÊ ESTÁ BÊBADO!- Gritei e ele sorriu. Colou seu malditos e provocantes lábios nos meus e passou a mão na lateral de meu corpo me fazendo gemer, o que foi suficiente para ele agarrar minha coxa direita com força.

Com a outra mão ele segurou meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça. Fiz uma objeção baixa, que ele não pareceu ouvir. A mão que estava em minha coxa agora estava na parte interna dela e praticamente passou sobre meu sexo. Eu arqueei inconscientemente o corpo e ele mordeu meu seio por cima da blusa. Gemi diante a ousadia.

# Por favor Inuyasha, pare com essa droga toda!- Ele subiu a boca e sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido.

# Admita que está adorando. – Fui abrir a boca para descordar e senti ele apalpando meu bumbum rapidamente demais. Ele me levantou um pouco e subiu toda a minha saia. Arregalei os orbes.

# Se você continuar eu...- Ele abriu um sorriso de canto.

# O máximo que você fará, minha linda, é gozar comigo. -Eu assustei com aquilo, já que sinceramente era uma grande verdade. Tentei sair de baixo dele quando senti seu membro apertado dentro da calça bater em minha perna. Ao me movimentar ele arrastava ainda mais o corpo ao meu, e o contato o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Ele colocou a mão perto de minha calcinha e então eu tentei tirá-la de lá, o que foi um erro. Ao notar meu movimento ele apenas colocou a calcinha de lado enterrando a mão em todo o meu sexo.

Acabei mordendo o lábio para não ter gemer.

Ele massageou meu clitóris com calma e eu abri ainda mais as pernas. Fechei os olhos para não ter que vê-lo olhando diretamente para meu rosto. Ele sorriu, não penetrando dedo algum em mim.

# Sabia que não agüentaria por muito tempo. – Anunciou, penetrando naquele momento um dedo dentro de mim, o soterrando ali. Gemi alto naquele momento e tentei soltar meus pulsos que ainda estavam presos na outra mão dele.

# E depois ainda quer se recusar... mas no fundo não passa de uma oferecida. - Sabia que ele estava bêbado, mas me insultar daquela maneira? Quem ele pensava que eu era, a vaca de sua ex-namorada? No momento de distração perfeito eu pude puxar uma mão para longe de seu aperto forte e acertei com força o seu rosto.

Corri o mais longe que pude e fui entrar em meu quarto, porém ele me prendeu contra a parede, colocando as mãos em minhas coxas. Nós estávamos como no armário, comigo de costas para ele.

# Esse cheiro... – Ele murmurou.

# Kagome?- Suspirei pesadamente olhando para o lado e encarando Sango.

# SANGO! – Ela estranhou minha felicidade.

#Vocês viram o Miroku é?- Me encarou como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Os olhos fechados, a expressão cansada e as roupas amassadas denunciavam seu estado.

# Não. – Respondemos nós dois em uníssono. Inuyasha não me soltou.

# Ok então. – Arregalei os orbes quando a vi descer e sair pela porta. Não pude ao menos pedir por ajuda, pois ela simplesmente me deixou pasma com sua atitude. Foi então que Inuyasha forçou o corpo para perto do meu novamente.

# Novamente a sós. – Sussurrou.

# Infelizmente. – Suspirei já cansada com aquela situação.

# Tire o "in", gracinha.

# Idiota. O que você pensa que eu sou, isto é, o que eu significo pra você? Você só me vê como uma droga de uma boneca inflável? – Eu cerrei os olhos o encarando. Ele sorriu.

# Não penso no que você é e sim no que você está pensando. E nesse momento você está adorando isso. – Ele lambeu meu pescoço e subiu as duas mãos para o interno de minhas coxas, me tirando um pouco do chão.

# Como você consegue ficar excitada tão rápido? – Ele perguntou, e então sua ousadia me fez voltar para a realidade. Usando meu bumbum eu o empurrei para longe, pegando forças que eu nem sabia que tinha. Ele tombou um pouco para o lado e colocou a mão na cabeça por um momento.

Apontei o dedo em sua direção, porém ele não recuou.

# Saia daqui. – Ordenei. Ele me encarou debochado.

# Não. – Simplesmente respondeu. Eu queria esmurrá-lo.

# Eu estou MANDANDO. – Cruzei os braços forçando um semblante ainda mais sério que o normal.

# E você manda em alguma coisa? – Ignorando extremamente o fato de a casa ser minha. Que graça.

# Talvez eu mande em você "cachorrinho", enquanto você estiver aqui dentro, claro.

# Cale a boca, humana. – Eu sorri com a irritação dele.

# Então me beije. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou, entretanto eu coloquei uma mão entre nossos corpos o parando ali.

# Viu como eu posso mandar em você? – Ele me encarou incrédulo.

# Cada vez se superando nas mentiras. – Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

# E quem foi o idiota que caiu? Além disso, eu não menti agora. – Ele deu ombros lentamente.

# Você simplesmente não presta. – Fui responder quando ouvi um barulho atrás de nós. Viramos ambos com a expressão cansada.

# "Bota" lenha na fogueira... – Miroku entrou cantarolando. Eu arregalei um pouco os olhos ao notar Sango pendurada nos ombros do amigo, que colocava a mão em sua cintura a apoiando.

# Ora, o que temos aqui? – Perguntou o hanyou com os braços frente ao peitoral. Eu estranhei a forma sóbria com que ele falou. Logo ele riu quando Sango acidentalmente passou o pé no colega e ambos acabaram indo para o chão.

Uma situação bem cômica.

# Que "porra" é essa? – Perguntei extremamente séria.

# Uau. Palmas para a sóbria. – Inuyasha proferiu debochadamente.

# Sim, não sou tal como vocês, seres abomináveis. – Fingi um ar intelectual.

# Que tal abrirmos a amarula? – Propôs Miroku. Nem eu sabia como ele conseguia filtrar tanto álcool.

# Elas são as MINHAS relíquias!- Eu me coloquei enfrente as garrafas com os braços abertos, como se as protegesse.

# Onde está a sóbria Kagome de momentos atrás?- Fui responder porém Inuyasha abriu novamente a boca. – Está lá embaixo. – Apontou para o chão. Bufei.

# Deixem de ser ou se portar como grandes imbecis. – Notei que Miroku agilmente (ou quase isso) passou por mim e apanhou a garrafa. - Miroku maldito! Me devolva isso agora!- Entrei em pânico. Se não bebesse ele derrubaria e a garrafa teria um fim trágico.

# Oras, que egoísmo! Toda a bebida que eu tinha em casa eu levei na casa de Inuyasha e deixei que você bebesse...-

#MAS!-

# Sem te negar ou sequer...

#Mas, mas...- Tentei cortá-lo sem sucesso.

# Até mesmo o fim da Montilla que eu adoro, K-chan. – Suspirei derrotada encarando o olhar pidão do houshi.

# Legal. – Notei ele beber no gargalo e então passar para Inuyasha, como se fosse um ritual entre eles.

# Ridículo. – Disse ao notar o hanyou praticamente acabar com a garrafa enquanto Sango e Miroku pulavam tentando alcançá-la.

# Literalmente patético.

# Quer gata? – Perguntou Inuyasha me estendendo a garrafa.

# Não, cachorro. – Ele pareceu não ligar.

# Eu quero. Isso é, nós queremos. – Miroku ainda tentava pular e certamente se amaldiçoava por ter nascido mais baixo que Inuyasha.

# Uhul. – Notei Sango pegar a garrafa e então beber o resto dela. Me sentei deixando com que o houshi pegasse mais uma das garrafas e misturasse com o resto do suco que havia na minha geladeira. Suspirei e quando notei o Red Label, mais caro que eu no mercado negro, em suas mãos em quase surtei.

# LARGA ISSO!- Agarrei o braço do houshi e o mordi com força, mas ele não soltou meu tesouro.

# Deixa de ser chata. – Resmungou um imbecil ao meu lado.

# Aé senhor Inuyasha? Pois saiba que não quero um BANDO DE BÊBADOS em CASA!- Ele suspirou dando ombros.

# Nem eu queria em casa.

# Na verdade você queria sim. – Ele se aproximou agressivamente de mim. E então molhou os lábios com a língua.

# Baka. – Ele simplesmente sussurrou.

# Inuyasha, se você ficar mal aqui eu não vou te ajudar. Juro que te jogarei na rua. – Ele sorriu.

# Faz-me rir. - Sim, minha vingança estava sendo malignamente planejada na minha maliciosa mente criativa e pela primeira vez na vida sinto como se estivesse a passos de estar realmente vingada.

**oOo**

# Faz cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos que estou vendo toda essa droga. – Suspirei para mim mesma. Sango e Miroku estava deitados no chão de casa e Inuyasha sentado/largado em um dos sofás. Ele parecia levemente sóbrio ainda.

# Acho que já está na hora. Hm, será que eu e Sango podemos dormir nos quartos dos fundos? – Miroku perguntou. Fui oferecer o quarto de hospedes mas apenas concordei com lentidão.

# Kagome, o que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz dele estava extremamente arrastada e ele apontava torto para o casal que já estava saindo pela porta e indo para o quintal.

# Nada meu hanyou, nada. – Disse-lhe lambendo seu pescoço e colocando as mãos em seu peitoral. Ele estranhou a reação.

# Você está realmente fazendo isso ou eu estou mais bêbado que imaginei? -Perguntou ainda mais assustado. Eu sorri e passei a mão levemente sobre sua excitação. Ele gemeu mordendo os lábios.

# Que tal nós irmos mais fundo nisso e você descobrir se está sonhando ou não? – Eu o puxei pela gola de sua camisa até meu quarto e o empurrei na cama. Ele gemeu quando eu sentei sobre seu corpo.

# Kagome, acho que é meio o contrario não é? – Pressionei meu corpo para baixo e me movi sobre seu corpo como se estivesse fazendo sexo com ele. Simulei um gemido baixo e tímido. Ele me encarou segurando meu corpo e se empurrou contra mim. - Oh Deus! Você me parece extremamente potente. – Ele rangeu os dentes.

# PARE!- Disse contrariado. Me empurrou e então eu me desequilibrei e caí no chão. A priori eu imaginei que apenas provocá-lo seria o suficiente, mas era mais que aquilo. Agarrei ele pelas costas me levantando agilmente e então funguei no seu pescoço.

Em um movimento rápido ele me levantou e fez com que eu enlaçasse as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, me lançando na cama novamente.

Meus cabelos voaram pelo movimento rápido e eu assustei perante aos movimentos que ele fez, tão bem coordenados. Seus lábios vieram para minha orelha e chuparam meu lóbulo.

Eu gemi e então percebi que tudo pegaria fogo.

**oOo**

**Pessoassssss**

**Estou, estou...emocionada com as reviews..**

**Não sei por que...mais amei elas de CORAÇÃO hoho**

**1.3464646578487 bjos para todos que deixaram essa pessoa inútil que sou eu FELIZ**

**Amores hohoho**

**MEGAMI-SAN **Aulas aulas...malditas aulas que logo vão começar hAUhAuahuA..tanto eu quanto vocês vão sofrer xD..eu não vou poder estar postando tão rápido nhaaa..que "odeoo"...heheh Tomara que ela quebre o nariz e que nenhuma plástica resolva HauhauHuhauHaUa...Mais enfim ..hoho

SUA ALCOOLATRA!hAUAHauhAua Vamos dar as mãos e sair andando (ou correndo) guriaa..eu amo de paixonite vulcão, mais minha preferida continua sendo CUBA! HUhAuahU..eu sou uma alcoólatra de plantão..e fiz a "generosidade" de citar suas bebidinhas, q vc deve beber de vez em sempre viu(brinkadera more xD)? Rsrs..to rindo até agora com a review guria..."TAMIRIS e MEGAMI-SAN, AS BEBADAS MAIS LEGAIS E COMPANHEIRAS DO UNIVERSO" hohoho...noticia de jorrnallll!Ti amu garotaaaa! Sempre me deixa review ai...eu pulo de felicidade hUhuahAuahAuahaua Espero que tenha gostado desse capituloooo!E que goste dos outros tbm clarooo (num quero nunca te decepciona lindaaaa!xD) Hehehe..o próximo vai ter hentai leru leruuu! Enfim..eles vão fazer "alguma coisa" huhuhu BJONESSSSSSSSSS!

**LUCHIA-SAMA **Tudo bem HAuhUAHuA..entendo essa agonia, graças a deus que meus pais não pegam no meu pé xD..é costume eu varar a noite aqui hoho..Pelo menos deixo reviewwwwww êêêbaaaaaaaa \o/..ela num eskeceu di mimmm Cara de emocionada...Bjokas moçaaaaa

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **uHuuahueaheuhaeuhu..realmente, chegou xeganduuuuu! Hohohoo! Eu também nunca mais te vi nu msn..que causa! Cara de xoro, mais... agente consegue se tromba HauHauhuAhuA...óóóóh! Eu logo, logo vou la ver sua fic...ebaaa, ela posta! Cara de felicidade imensa que bom, que bom! E claro..deixa uma review neh huhuhuhu...Aparece mais nu msnnnn! Se não eu morro! Lembra..agente ainda tem que monta um restaurante e servir, ovos, acarajé e arroz haUHauhua...nem vem hem! Trato é trato manaaaa... Bjokass morecooo! Fuiz

**PAULINHA-CHAN **AHHHHHHHH! Logiko q eu amei o premio! De ouro ainda? Meu...emocionada **Tamiris pegando o lencinho no bolso e chorando** Meu...você, você..me deixa sem palavras hjUahaUHauHuA..justo eu? Um ser tão modesto..ganhando esse premiooo...Ahhh fofaaaaaaaa! Você me deixa tão "contenta"...CRARO QUE É òó...Você tem que me á um "autrografo" sim! Hohohoho...me da, me da, me daaaa, me da um "atrografinho", um "autrografinho"dááááá'! xD.. Ai more...ai Linda...aiiiiiiiiiii! To aqui, pulando di "emocione", aidna bem que acha minha fic lindaa nhaaa! Tbm te adorooo Linduxa ! Quando eles vão fazer "nheco, nheco"..bem..no próximo capitulo xD (Aquelas carinha toda envergonhada) hoho..que maldadeee.. nheco nhecoo rss..sim, uma "perguntenha" bem basika haha! ...Paulinha do coraçaoooo! Rsrsrsr... Sim! Eta monte de povo bebum nem me faleee!

( Obs; desculpe os erros contínuos de ortografia, é que depende da pessoa com que estou falando eu fiko assim e ahhh..toda emocionada..se mi entende neh? XD)..Infinitos bjos pra ti hoho

hAuHauahUahUAhaua..que bom que você amouuuuu! Que bom nada..que "OTEMO"...hohohooh...mto bom o seu I LUV...hoho, e olha que eu demorei um poko pra entender xD...

Ixi...peor do que a Kagomeeee? Que causaaaa gguriaaaaaa! HuHaUahuHAua..vc concorda que o povo tem que toma ENGOV antes pra não fika beudo xD? Eu tbm to peor que ela...bêbada de toma tanta coca..acredita? Coca faz mal xD xD...seriooooo LOL...continueee acompanhando a fic vio? Falando nisso...sabe que eu AMO suas fics? Eu li elas faz um bom tempo já.. vc parou de atualizar? Eu..eu..amava elas de coração ...mais não sabia deixar review hehehehe...Que causaaaa Tamiris quase chorando de emoção Justo um autora que eu gosto tanto me deixando reviewww! Aiiii bebendo mais uns 40 goles de coca (obs-com pinga)...hohohohooho...Bjossss guriaaa ;) ..

**CINTHIA- **O QUEEEEEEE? O . O..você adorou a fic..e ME ADOROUUUU? Ahhhh...eu tbm te adoreiiiiii! HAuAHAUahAuaHUA...brigada pela reviewwwww! Elas me deixam tão empolgada (percebe-se neh? Rs)...Sim sim! Um dia vc vê o cap 7 e dps já aparece o 8 hohohoo..é q eu to de férias, então eu aproveito e atualizo sempre que posso ...hehehe, quero só ver depois, vou ficar frustada ...Continue acompanhando a fic, e (MUAHAHA)..me deixa uma review ou outra pra me deixar feliz (akelas que faz propaganda da fic neh hAUahUAHAUAHaua)... Amanhã se eu postar podes crê q vai ter hentai neh (espero que goste hohoho)...Adolei voceeeee ...Bjones


	10. Hentai

**Ele se colocou sobre o meu corpo completamente se ajustando em meio as minhas pernas. O puxei para um beijo extremamente fogoso. Ele gemeu sorrindo um pouco abobado.**

**Por um leve momento colocou a mão na testa, como se estivesse se livrando de algum tipo de tontura. O puxei novamente para mim e invadi completamente seus lábios. Ele urrou quando eu puxei sua língua e a mordi.**

**Colocou as duas mãos no colchão, uma em cada lado do meu rosto. Com uma calma incrível ele me encarou. A face estava com vestígios de um real embriagado, mas os orbes demonstraram claramente que a posição que ele queria naquele momento era a de comando. **

**Peguei a mão dele e fui puxá-la até minha calcinha, mas ele se antecipou e já colocou a mão dentro dela, alcançando meu sexo. Eu me movimentei contra a sua mão e notei que, ao tentar provocá-lo, quem acabou sendo provocada fui eu.**

**Ele então sorriu e penetrou dois dedos em mim de uma vez só. Eu gemi sufocada e ele colou nossos lábios em um ato possessivo. Eu abri ainda mais as pernas e seus dedos já molhados com minha própria excitação vieram ao meu clitóris e massagearam ali com calma.**

**Ele mordeu meu pescoço e notou que ali era meu ponto fraco. Rodou a língua até alcançar meu seio por cima da blusa e morder ali mesmo.**

**Puxei seu rosto para próximo ao meu novamente e comecei a beijar a bochecha do hanyou. Minhas mãos se aventuraram em seu peitoral e eu tirei sua camiseta com cuidado. Ele elevou os braços para que eu pudesse fazer isso com mais facilidade. Ele parou por um momento de me tocar para que eu conseguisse de fato deixá-lo livre da camisa.**

**No momento em que ele me abandonou eu passei a beijar e mordiscar seu peitoral que era extremamente definido. Gemi apenas a visão. O empurrei fazendo com que ele ficasse por baixo e ele se deixou ficar na posição submissa, e sorriu quando eu chupei um mamilo dele. **

**Subitamente ele me jogou contra o colchão me deixando embaixo e eu o puxei novamente pelos cabelos para que nossos lábios se encontrassem abruptamente.**

**Ele segurou meus pulsos e os prendeu em cima de minha cabeça, me forçando contra a cama. Tirou minha blusa sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza. Ele estava animal, suas pupilas dilatadas o denunciavam como nunca o quanto ele me queria para ele.**

**Começou a beijar minha barriga dando pequenos chupões nela. Ele deveria estar descoordenado, mas ele fazia tudo aquilo muito bem. Gemi quando ele soltou meus pulsos e abriu meu sutiã, já abocanhando um seio rijo meu. Sorri imaginando que ele não lembraria de nada daquilo no dia seguinte. Isso é, ao menos não com tamanha nitidez. **

**Aquele jogo estava sendo sufocante. Eu pingava de tamanha excitação não podendo negar que Inuyasha era muito bom em tudo o que ele fazia. Ele era excitante e sensual, sem contar na forma em que ele fazia de tudo para que eu gemesse juntamente a ele.**

**E era isso que eu mais fazia.**

**Ele mordeu meu mamilo com leveza e eu mordi meus lábios. Subiu então e me deu um longo beijo de língua, mordendo a mesma e logo após me dando um selinho. Eu sorri a ele e aquela visão atormentadora.**

**Voltou a lamber minha barriga e deu uma longa chupada perto do meu umbigo. Arqueei o corpo e deixei que ele descesse o quanto quisesse. Vi ele tirar o resto de pano que me sobrava a não ser a calcinha.**

**Ele sorriu levantando-se um pouco e encarando meu corpo. Sorri e abri as pernas para ele e senti seus olhos descerem exatamente na calcinha ensopada. Suspirei quando ele se desceu contra mim com fúria e me beijou.**

**O virei deixando com que suas costas ficassem contra o colchão. Subi em cima dele e sentei exatamente sobre sua excitação. Ele gemeu/urrou diante ao tesão. Baixei meu corpo sobre ele e o beijei lentamente, sem necessidade. Vi ele retribuir e achei até mesmo gratificante quando ele apanhou meus cabelos e juntou ainda mais nossos corpos;**

**Gemeu contra minha boca e me beijou a bochecha me fazendo sorrir. Fiquei sentada agora sobre seu peitoral e curvei o corpo para a trás. Lhe tirei a cueca lentamente e senti a cabeça de seu pênis bater em minha cabeça. Mordi os lábios quando peguei na extensão de seu membro e notei como ele era grande e grosso. Gemi baixo e ele notou.**

**Os olhos ficaram ainda mais vermelhos e a respiração descompassada. Ele me viu curvar o bumbum para cima e descer meus lábios sobre sua barriga. Se arrepiou inteiro quando o lambi e ele colocou a mão em minha cabeça me incentivando a descer. Mordisquei sua virilha e o vi se empurrar para a cima em uma atitude de desespero.**

**Lambi a cabeça de seu pênis e vi ele morder os lábios quão forte possível. O coloquei inteiramente na boca me deixando chupá-lo o máximo possível. Ele sorriu e deu longos gemidos, ainda mais quando coloquei seu saco em minha boca o chupando com força.**

**Senti ele bombear contra a minha boca de forma dura e lenta, como se não quisesse fazer aquilo, mas mesmo assim não conseguisse se controlar. Sorri e mordi sua cabeça com lentidão. Ele apertou um pouco meus cabelos e me fez subir até alcançar minha boca e a mordiscar.**

**Me encarou com malicia e me jogou na cama, subindo em cima de mim. Sem pensar ou com qualquer tipo de receio ele rasgou o lado de minha calcinha e jogou o pano para o lado. Me massageou diretamente no clitóris molhado e suspirou algo sobre como eu estava molhada. Enfiou o dedo longo dentro de meu sexo e me obrigou a me mover contra ele. Eu gemi quando senti mais um dedo me invadindo juntamente com a massagem em meu clitóris.**

**Senti seus lábios beijarem minha abertura e automaticamente forcei meu corpo contra ele. Ele segurou minha cintura com uma força desnecessária e eu fiquei com a cintura parada, mas era realmente complicado. Ele mordeu meu ponto inchado e eu gemi jogando minha cabeça para trás.**

**Senti seus dedos entrarem em mim enquanto sua língua me chupava sem pudor. Eu senti vontade de apertar suas orelhas forte, mas sabia que aquilo o machucaria portanto segurei fortemente os lençóis da cama e gozei contra a sua boca. Ele sorriu satisfeito me dando um último beijo em minha flor.**

**Logo ele iniciou a penetração. Senti a cabeça de seu pênis. Gemi, pois não saberia que mesmo eu não sendo virgem doeria devido ao tamanho youkai que ele possuía. Ele me olhou compreensivo e segurou meu rosto terminando de penetrar em mim. Gemi baixo e notei que a forma como ele bombeava em mim estava um pouco desnorteada, mas isso não mudava o fato de estar bom.**

**Quando penetrou realmente inteiro e eu pude sentir seu cabo eu pedi para que fosse mais rápido. Imaginei ser um erro quando ele me penetrou forte o suficiente para que eu gemesse de dor. Descontrolado me acostumei com seu jeito grosseiro e gemi quando senti aquela dor incomoda se transformar em prazer. Senti seu dedo acariciar meu clitóris e passei as pernas ao redor de seu corpo.**

**Senti ele gozar lentamente e cair com o corpo pesado em cima de mim. Todo meu sexo apertou o dele quando eu me senti entrar em clímax também. O empurrei para o lado e o notei fechar os olhos e em segundos dormir (ato que seria considerado grosseiro – caso ele não estivesse bêbado, claro).**

**Me virei um pouco e gemi ao sentir o liquido sair de mim e se espalhar em minhas pernas. Bati em minha testa, mas decidi me esquecer um pouco enquanto colocava minha cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral e adormeci.**

oOo

# SAIA DAQUI! – Gritei me fingindo assustada. O hanyou acordou em um pulo abrindo os olhos avermelhados.

# Mas que diabos foi isso? – Ele então estava prestes a me insultar quando notou minha mão segurando o lençol fortemente contra os seus nus. – Espera um pouco Kagome.. presta atenção e vamos resolver isso, tudo bem? – Fiz questão de deixar pequenas lágrimas queimarem meus orbes.

# Não eu não presto! Saí da minha casa, hanyou nojento!- Ordenei cerrando o semblante. Tentei o empurrar e ele segurou meus pulsos, bem mais forte que a noite passada.

# Kagome, está lógico que você teve participação nisso tudo bem? A culpa não é minha ... não só minha ao menos, entende? - Ele tentava se desculpar de algo que não teve culpa, e eu sinceramente não me senti mal por aquilo.

# Claro que não! Você devia estar sóbrio, e eu sei disso, tudo bem? Certamente notou que eu estava um pouco embriagada para poder "trepar" comigo assim como sempre deixou claro que queria... puta merda, como eu pude acreditar em você?

# Mais eu n...- ele parecia desesperado agora.

# Cala a boca, seu imbecil. – Tremi meus lábios levemente me afastando dele. – Como você teve coragem de um ato tão vil?- Ele pareceu extremamente atordoado agora. Não se preocupou com a nudez, levantou-se e entrou no banheiro. Abri um pequeno sorriso de lado.

PERFEITO

Ninguém havia mandado ele me desconfiar. Agora certamente ele estava arrependido, e nada melhor que aquilo depois de toda a grande "merda" que ele havia me feito passar.

# Você fez por que quis, não importa se bêbada ou não!- Ele apareceu logo na porta novamente com a mesma calça de ontem (sabe-se lá onde ele a pegou). Suspirei encarando seus olhos marejarem.

# Como pode dizer isso de mim? Eu não sou como você, tudo bem? – Ele suspirou.

# Quer uma prova?- Eu o encarei desafiadora.

# Claro... como acha que eu vou ser aceita ser esculhambada assim? – Ele se aproximou e colou nossos lábios calmamente.

# Saí! – O empurrei virando o rosto. Ele suspirou.

# Eu sei que você me quer. – Ele segurou minha cintura e me puxou para trás, colando nossos corpos. Senti seu hálito bem próximo de meu ouvido. - Não adianta fugir Ka..eu sei que você quer. – Ele lambeu meu lóbulo com calma e infelizmente eu me lembrei da noite anterior. - Posso sentir o cheiro! – Quando ouvi aquilo não agüentei a pressão. Me virei e o beijei fervorosamente. Chupei sua língua e senti quando ele me empurrou na cama, subindo sobre mim.

Me bati mentalmente pelo feito.

# E então, estamos conversados? – Ele sorriu com aqueles dentes alinhados me sorrindo. Eu engoli seco.

# Eu nunca iria querer algo tão banal com você. – Ele beijou minha bochecha me encarando.

# Sei. – Senti sua voz debochada.

# Eu posso até pensar nisso Inuyasha, mas... contra a minha vontade? – minha voz saiu indignada e algumas lágrimas escorreram em meu rosto. Vi o olhar extremamente cético dele.

# Não acredito que a senhora durona vai chorar por isso! – O fitei convincente.

# Mas eu também tenho emoções Inuyasha, como você se sentiria no meu lugar?- Ele suspirou. – Vá embora, amanhã eu converso com você.

# Mas agora eu...- Eu o cortei;

# Nada de "mas"... o que está feito, está feito. - Ele foi se aproximar, maseu coloquei a mão na frente . - Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça...depois conversamos. – Ele concordou e virou as costas, indo em direção a porta. Notei ele se virar com calma e me dar um olhar de mágoa. Suspirei virando a feição e vi ele fechar a porta. Coitado, havia mesmo caído na armadilha.

Afinal, onde estavam Miroku e Sango?

# HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Deus do céu, cai em uma tremendo gargalhada. O Inuyasha havia feito sido de bobo, mas certamente aqueles dois não! Dois abobados imaginando quem era o mais bêbado em um quarto pequeno como o dos fundos. Suspirei segurar a barriga.

Realmente, preciso descansar depois de tudo. Apesar do que eu havia feito notei que o hanyou havia conseguido me cansar. Imagine sóbrio?

Bom, isso é um assunto para outro momento, certamente.

# Amarula, amarula, onde está minha querida amarula? – Encarei debochada para a instante vazia.

Ótimo, só aquilo me faltava.

**oOo**

# Kagome, Kagome? KagomeKagomeKagome. – Abri os olhos atordoada ao ouvir a voz de Miroku em cima de mim. Fechei os olhos e o encarei extremamente furiosa.

# O que foi, hem? – Senti meus olhos um pouco estrábicos, mas aquilo não me importou. Notei o outro com o cabelo totalmente despenteado me sorrir amarelo.

# Hoje teve aula?- Eu suspirei tentando manter a calma.

# Não Miroku, hoje é sábado e nos sábados nós não temos aula. – Falei calmamente. Ele riu baixo e eu segurei para não descer a pancada nele.

# Tudo bem. – Ele concordou e o vi tropeçando em alguma coisa e xingando. Não pude não rir com aquilo afinal. Me virei e coloquei a almofada na face tentando tampar aquele maldito sol.

Aquilo havia sido maligno, eu sei. Mas sabem... sinto que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa?

**oOo**

TAHHHH! Ai pra vocês um hentai de consolação xD Gostarammm? Hoho

**Espero que sim neh rs**

**PAULINHA-CHAN **Hohoho..brigada pelo "autrografo"fiquei muito das feliz vio ? Sim, sim!CORREÇÃO Ele NOS traiu! Me dói na alma escrever isso...hehe, mais melhor ele com a Ka do que com a bruxa, velha e pote de barro da Kikio (Akelas bem violenta neh rs)...Vamos dar as mãos e chorar, chorar até fazer um rio hUAHUhuhuhUhaua...Você gostou mesmo daquela parteee? Eu também huhu...graças a deus alguém comentou dela haha! E aiii..gostou do hentai? XD, ta aiiiiii...um hentaizinho basikooo!Tomara que tenha se emocionado com esse cap Tamiris vê que não tem nd do que se emocionar e torce a cara eps..se emocionar não...que tenha gostado mesmo hUahUahUa! Bjus lindecaaa! Fuiz..tankiu pela reviewww hohoho!

**NATSUMI-TAKASHI **COMO ASSIM ESQUECEU DO NOSSO 'restorante/" hehehe..eu nem lembrava do miojo hAuAHuhauahua..mais vamos monta-lo fará um sucessoo! XD! Todos vão querer comer laaa êêê \o/...ippss..eskeci o endereço do seu flog /..dps mi passa? XD... Mi passa neh? Hahahaha...AMEI SUA FIC benheeeee...mais pode dexa..pq ta la minha review...I love you tooo...bjonesss!

**SraKouga- **Simmm...foi ai que você parou de ler xD...que otemaa memória maneca hUhUhaa...sim, ela vai se fingir..mais só mais pra frente..e como vingança também hohoho...fala aewww que maldadeeeee!IMAGINE...abusear? Naum..eles não são de fazer isso..eles andam na linha ( que nem agente sabe? XD) Bjokassss mana! Fuiz!

hAUhauhuhuhahAUhaA...muita maldade não..eu fiz uma inocente criança como você se transformar em um ser malicioso!NÃO, nunca mais na minha vida eu vou me arrepender Cara de choro , Tamiris arrancando os próprios cabelos em desespero...hoho! Eu também sou um ser muito, mais muito inocente, JURO que não fui eu que escrevi! ( Vamos governar logo de uma vez essa tal de pirulitolandia xD)...hhaahaha...sim sim! Vc de novo com esse "I LUV" q eu adoroo? HuAhuAhua..O peor é q tem q ter mta criatividade pra escrever isso portanto..falta de criatividade é o q vc naum teve na review rsrsrsrsrs! Bjonessss

**CINTHIA **hohoho, convenhamos..quem não gosta de um hentai hem? HaUhAUhuhauha..que boné que adorou o capppp guriaaa! XD Mtoo feliz...Ah! Vc tbm é tarada de carteirinha (nnguem lê a resposta acima em q eu digo q não sou)..pq agente não monta logo um fã club de taradas de carteirinha? Rs..seria o fimmmm! Bjossss

**MEGAMI-SAN **hAuhauahuHauHuaa..claro que seii! Eu ja fui uma dessa pessoas xD! É engraçada a cara de espanto das pessoas neh? Hahahahaha! Quando eu li o q vc escreveu quase infartei de tanto rir, realmente, as coisas ficam beeeemmm mais divertidas depois de alguns goles de pinga, afinal..que faz mal, faz...mais que tbm são otimosss..SÃO! hhohohoohoho...TE adoro viuuuuuuuuu ?Sendo uma quietinha que bebe opu não (rs)...bjokasss


	11. Culpa

_**Disclaimer: **_**Cansei de fazer Disclaimers engraçadinhos.**

**oOo**

# Kagome? – Abri os olhos já irritada. Odeio quando estou dormindo e algum imbecil me acorda avulsamente, sem motivo aparente. Suspirei.

# Fala criatura!- Minha voz saiu engasgada e eu forcei ainda mais o travesseiro em meu rosto.

# Calma... que bicho te mordeu Kagome? Credo hem. – O encarei.

# Um cachorro. – Ele fez uma feição confusa. – E dos grandes. – Rolou os orbes, parecendo ter melhorado parcialmente da ressaca.

# Sabe Kagome, ultimamente você tem falado algumas coisas meio sem nexo. Que tal irmos ao médico? – Ele sorriu amarelo e eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

# Você quer morrer?- O corpo dele ficou rígido.

# Brincadeira Kagome, ei! - Ele pareceu assustado com a minha reação.

# Você é tão engraçado. – Coloquei de novo a cara na almofada. Ele me cutucou.

# Acho que você está andando demais com o Inuyasha. Eu tinha certeza que essa estupidez passava, agora eu tenho certeza que é contagioso. – Bufei.

# Diga logo o que você quer? – Minha voz saiu abafada. Ele suspirou.

# Não é nada. Eu só queria te acordar, sabe por que? Porque são quatro e meia da manhã, você dormiu o sábado INTEIRO, portando amanhã tem aula e eu não duvido nada que você continue morta aí no sofá. Eu não vou te acordar pra você ir pra aula amanhã então eu queria ao menos que você soubesse o quanto você babou esse tempo todo. – Mostrei o dedo do meio a ele.

# Miroku...- O encarei jogando a almofada de lado. – Tchau.- Ele ficou parado na porta com um rosto indignado não sei dizer quanto tempo, logo depois se virou reclamando da vida o que sinceramente não era grande novidade.

Tornei a fechar os olhos me sentindo acabada. Eu ia dormir o dia inteiro mesmo e não iria no colégio segunda, e quer saber? Simplesmente não estou nem aí pra isso.

Me bateu uma fome e eu me levantei da cama, mesmo que resmungando. Vi um requeijão velho e o comi. Senti um gosto estranho, mas não me importei. Tomei um banho com lentidão e logo me deitei de novo. Acho que dessa vez eu ia pro Guinnes de tanto que dormiria.

E eu não apostei momento algum que não.

**oOo**

# Kagome? – Senti alguém me balançar e fiquei já irritada. – Kagome, você está bem? – Abri meus olhos e encarei aqueles conhecidos cabelos prateados.

# Inuyasha? - Se faça de magoada..se faça de MAGOADA – O que você quer afinal? Já não basta o que me fez ontem? – Ele suspirou sentando-se na beira do sofá.

# É que você faltou do colégio, queria saber se havia morrido. – Bufei internamente.

# Sei , sei. – Disse descontente. Não acredito que realmente ibernei esse dia todo.

# A Sango e o Miroku ficaram na escola fazendo trabalho de biologia, coisas que pessoas folgadas não se dão o trabalho de fazer. – Rolei os orbes.

# E quem seriam essas pessoas?- Perguntei.

# Uma chama Kagome e a outra Higurashi e essas duas vão levantar agora e conversarem como GENTE CIVILIZADA. – Ele me puxou com tudo imaginando que eu me levantaria, porém eu caí com tudo no chão.

# Inuyasha, por que me toma?- Disse a frase com ênfase, essa frase que um dito cujo muito inteligente há tempos dizia.

# Kagome, não foi só culpa minha! São fatos e fatos são fatos. Eu também estava bêbado, tudo bem? Não desconsidere isso!

# Imagine que fatos são fatos!- Ri com o comentário.

# Olha a ironia...- Rosnou. Eu olhei para o canto do sala fingindo procurar algo.

# Onde? – Ele suspirou o quão alto pôde.

# Olha Kagome, falando sério, me sinto meio culpado, APESAR de que a culpa foi tanto minha como sua!- Fui protestar mais ele continuou - Além do mais, estávamos bêbados, não tínhamos noção do que se passava.

# Olha Inuyasha, essa não cola mais! Eu sei muito bem que você estava sóbrio e você aproveitou de mim. Além do que você vem tentando fazer isso há muito tempo.

# Dá pra acreditar em mim droga? Não sei nem o que estou fazendo aqui, você que se dane!- Eu me irritei com o comentário imaginando se isso tivesse realmente acontecido.

# Olha aqui Inuyasha, vai se ferrar! Estou pouco me fudendo pra você seu aproveitador e... – Parei abruptamente. Ele olhou para meu semblante e pareceu se assustar. Certamente eu estava pálida.

# Kagome?- Sai correndo em disparada pro banheiro, onde me agachei e me prostei a vomitar na privada. Ele não sabia o que se passava.

# Droga! - Voltei a vomitar , sabe? Eu tenho cada pensamento bobo, juro que cheguei a pensar em gravidez, mas deve ser o requeijão que comi afinal, os sintomas só aparecem em um mês, e não dois dias.

Mas bom, pode ser que Inuyasha não saiba disso, não?

# Kagome, o que esta acontecendo?- Eu finalmente parei de vomitar, me levantei e fui escovar os dentes. Ele me fitou preocupado. Não pareceu lembrar que eu estava "bêbada" ontem entre outras coisas.

# Oras... imagine estou pensando em algo, mais deve ser bobagem.- Eu sorria por dentro, coitadinho do hanyou.

# O que?- Ele temia e eu pude presenciar aquilo em seus orbes.

# Gravidez. – Sussurrei. Ele arregalou os orbes assustado. Será que ele realmente pensa que os sintomas se proliferam daquela forma?

# Kagome.. olha, fique calma tudo bem? - Uma lágrima escorreu no meu rosto. Por que será que é tão legal mentir para alguém que me ferrou há muito tempo atrás?

# Não Inu..é só uma suposição, não tenho certeza de nada ainda. – Ele me encarou um pouco

# Mas saiba, que se você estiver mesmo grávida eu não vou te deixar na mão, eu assumo. – Eu o encarei sem um pingo de remorso.

# É muita responsabilidade pra você. Você quer curtir a vida, eu entendo isso.

# E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TE DEIXARIA SOZINHA AQUI COM UM FILHO MEU? - ele gritou e eu não abri a boca. – Afinal, eu gosto de você, entende?- Senti algo em mim.

# Oras Inuyasha! Gostar não é suficiente, amizade eu tenho em todo lugar e é esse sentimento que você tem por mim. – Eu andei de lado para outro como se estivesse raciocinando.

# Não Kagome..não é# Eu o olhei debochada.

# Então é o que? Amor? Amor você sente pela Kikyou. Mesmo depois de tudo Inuyasha, você ainda tem um grande amor por ela, essa é a verdade, a merda da verdade toda. – Ele pareceu se irritar.

# Não Kagome, eu gosto de você, droga. EU TE AMO porra!- Eu paralisei, será que é mentira? - Eu te amo...e se for isso mesmo, eu me caso com você, tudo bem? Não conseguiria te deixar sozinha. - Eu abri um largo sorriso e apesar de toda a armação eu realmente me senti bem com o que ele havia me dito. Segura talvez, a primeira vez na vida.

**# Inu... - Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou suavemente e eu cedi, passando a língua lentamente para a boca dele deixando com que ele a mordesse com calma.**

**Não saberia dizer o porque, mas os segundos que se passaram mexeram comigo e eu cedi completamente. Agarrei os cabelos dele com força e minhas pernas já formigaram ao lembrar do membro ereto e grande de Inuyasha. Gemi em sua boca sem motivo aparente e ele intensificou o beijo, apertando minha cintura com força.**

**Aqueles movimentos completamente certeiros e absolutamente nem um pouco abobados me deixaram facilmente excitada. O hanyou era bom naquilo e eu não pude negar o quanto quis prová-lo agora que estava são.**

**Ele me puxou ainda mais forte e me abraçou. Acabei enlaçando seu pescoço me sentindo ainda mais excitada pela aproximação dos corpos. Logo percebi que não era a única, pois seu membro rígido apertado nas calças bateu em mim sem delicadeza.**

**Ele me beijou me empurrando até o quarto e me jogou violentamente na cama. O encarei assustada e o vi se colocando sobre mim. Beijou meus lábios e o chupou com volúpia. Eu gemi alto sentindo uma de suas mãos irem para o meio de minhas pernas. Minha saia subiu e seus dedos adentraram minha calcinha.**

**Ele era muito bom.**

**# E agora...vai falar que está bêbada?- A não, aquilo era demais pra mim. O puxei pela gola da camisa, mas ele não se deixou ser puxado. O encarei tirando minhas roupas com rapidez. Primeiramente a blusa e depois a saia. Quando notei estar de lingerrie apenas não pude deixar de arfar com o sorriso safado que Inuyasha levava nos lábios.**

**Naquele momento então me senti envergonhada, pois tudo o que ele estava fazendo seria certamente lembrado. Ele passou as mãos grandes para as minhas costas e desabotoou meu sutiã. Eu gemi quando ele libertou meus seios e chupou um devagar. Ele estava quente e aquele gelado me fez arquear meu corpo.**

**Ele me encarou afixionado pelo o que viu.**

**# Você é realmente um tesão, Kagome. – Pegou em um de meus seios e o apertou. Sua mão coube certa nele e ele sorriu o apertando um pouco mais forte. O empurrei e fiquei por cima dele como na noite anterior, sentindo todas aquelas roupas incomodas dele.**

**Comecei a beijar sua barriga e como ia subindo as lambidas tirava sua camisa com calma. Ele sorriu ao se ver livre dela e logo após meus dedos desabotoavam sua calça. A tirei e ele levantou as pernas para que eu o fizesse melhor.**

**Encarei a cabeça de seu pênis saindo pela cueca e a tirei de lado, o masturbando. Sorri ao vê-lo grande como antes e gemi um pouco. Ele sorriu e aquele olhar safado e convencido eu ainda não conhecia.**

**Desci sua cueca e imediatamente coloquei minha boca sobre ele e o suguei. Ele gemeu alto e extasiado, colocando a mão em minha cabeça e gemendo enquanto colocava a cabeça para trás. Chupei-o todo deixando vez ou outra saliva escorrer sobre sua extensão. Tirei minha boca de lá e ele viu todo seu liquido escorrer por minha boca. Colocou a mão na base do pênis para segurar uma ejaculação desnecessária antes do tempo. Quando fui abocanhá-lo novamente ele me subiu em cima dele de novo e eu gemi ao senti-lo com a interferência apenas da calcinha.**

**Ele me virou na cama e me sugou por cima dela. Eu não lembro de ter gritei na noite anterior. Eu gritei alto porque agora ele fazia movimentos certeiros demais. Sua língua passou pelo lado de minha calcinha e invadiu meu sexo molhado. Eu não pude evitar um sorriso atrevido quando sua língua entrou em mim, invadindo meu interior. Ele MORDEU meu clitóris e o sugou com toda a força que tinha.**

**Quando senti o gozo fácil vindo eu o puxei para cima e o beijei, sentindo meu próprio gosto.**

**# Inuyasha, por favor... deixe eu te sentir. – Ele sorriu vendo minha face torcida de prazer. Ele deslizou então dois dedos em meu sexo quente e os penetrou em mim, me deixando desesperada por senti-lo. – Por favor, por favor. – Implorei. Ele fez um "não" com a cabeça e me deu alguns selinhos já que meus lábios estavam ent**

**# Isso mesmo minha linda, vem pra mim.- Mordi meus lábios com uma força desnecessária e então senti seu membro entrando em mim devagar. Dei um gemido intenso e então ele se virou na cama me deixando por cima.**

**Senti um nó no peito, pois o senti ainda mais grande dentro de mim. Inuyasha era imenso e sabia dar prazer e aquilo me deixou extremamente quente. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peitoral e ele me ajudou a me movimentar.**

**# Você é grande demais. – Eu deixei escapar. Ele sorriu convencido e me empurrou com toda a força que teve contra ele. Senti toda a sua ereção dentro de mim e gemi mordendo meus lábios. Ele se movimentou contra mim e me viu gemer. Apanhou um de meus seios e o apertou, massageando o bico.**

**# E você, apertada desse jeito é uma delícia. – Eu dei um pequeno grito ao ouvir o modo com que ele falou comigo. Senti ele se levantar e aquilo fez ainda mais com que ele penetrasse fundo em mim. Respirei fundo. – Enrole suas pernas em mim, faz doer menos. – Eu não sei se o espancava por se "achar" tanto ou gemia com suas palavras.**

**Sua boca foi para o meu seio e suas mãos para o meu bumbum, para que ele ainda pudesse controlar meus movimentos. Senti o clímax me atingir e gozei, deixando meu corpo desossado cair sobre ele.**

**Ele me deitou na cama e continuou a penetração, libertando-se também. Sorri e o vi cair ao meu lado, me puxando para um abraço.**

**oOo**

# Inuyasha. - Sussurrei o empurrando levemente. Não sabia se queria que ele acordasse o não. Eu sentia um nó no peito me sufocando. – Inuyasha - Disse um pouco mais alto, porém ele não se moveu – INUYASHA! – Berrei no ouvido dele e o assisti rolando para a beirada da cama e caindo.

# O que foi mulher? – Eu o encarei séria ignorando a forma com que ele havia falado comigo. Ele sentiu minha tensão e decidiu não continuar.

# Precisamos conversar. – Eu estava com a blusa que ele estava usando na noite anterior e ele nu, mas ele pareceu não se importar.

# É sobre o que?- Eu suspirei.

# Olha Inuyasha, vamos esquecer tudo, tudo bem? Vamos voltar a sermos amigos como éramos. – Sorri amarelo e ele piscou os olhos não compreendendo o que eu dizia.

# Mas e se você realmente estiver grávida Ka? Tudo indica que sim. – Eu ri um pouco e ele pareceu ficar nervoso. – O que foi, porque está rindo? – Eu ri mais um pouco, mas nada que se comparasse a uma gargalhada.

# Olha Inuyasha, eu não estou grávida. Foi uma "mentirinha", os sintomas só aparecem quando a mulher está com um mês. Eu achei que você sabia, entende? Desculpe. – Notei a feição irritada dele e parei de respirar.

# Você...você me fez de tonto?- Eu arregalei um pouco os olhos vendo sua amargura.

# Não Inu..não foi isso eu.. -

# OLHA AQUI! – Ele gritou e eu me assustei. -Você me fez de IDIOTA! Me fez acreditar que você estava grávida, eu disse que te amava, que casava com você! Porra Kagome que ...PORRA!- Eu comecei a perceber a burrada que eu estava fazendo.

# Calma Inuyasha não é assim também eu..- Ele me cortou na droga do momento em que ia dizer que o amava.

# Mas saiba Kagome, eu não estou nem ai pra você! Só estava pensando na droga do seu filho. Não queria que ele fosse um meio yokai sem saber lidar com isso, mas com você? Você sinceramente, agiu como uma vagabunda! – Eu senti meus olhos lacrimejarem.

# Inuyasha eu..eu posso explicar!- Novamente ele me cortou.

# Não precisa se explicar Kagome, eu já disse! Meu conceito sobre você mudou, mas tenha em mente um coisa, que apesar de tudo..você..você!- Eu o encarava esperando esperançosa.

# Que eu...?- Ele sorriu gélido.

# Daria um ótima prostituta, já que sinceramente nunca esquecerei essa noitada. - Eu virei um tapa em cheio na cara dele, e ele? Voltou outro ainda mais forte, do jeito em que bateu em meu rosto eu cai na cama. – Maldita. – Saiu pela porta e a bateu fortemente. Me apoiei em meu braço pensando no que eu havia feito.

# Droga, estou ficando louca! Hanyou desgraçado, como ousa me bater? PORRA! - Me levantei e fui em direção a cozinha beber um copo de suco, mas juro... juro que as coisas vão mudar mais drasticamente que até mesmo ele imaginou na vida inteira.

**.Inuyasha – Narração.**

# Droga! - Me sentei naquela droga de sofá, quem ela pensa que é? FEH, humana maldita, vadia! Isso sim que ela era, como teve coragem de mentir pra mim dessa maneira? Como se eu fosse um imbecil que não carregasse sentimentos?

Como se pudesse jogar no lixo toda aquela droga que eu falei?

# Que porra, não consigo sentir ódio dela. - Mas se bem que ela era maravilhosa...era sim gostosa, e afinal, ela..eu estava realmente gostando dela e.. – Que porcaria eu estou falando? Ela te ENGANOU INUYASHA, Alou? Ela te USOU. - Kagome Higurashi, não perde por esperar.

Não perde.

**.Kagome-Narração.**

# O que será que ele ta fazendo agora? Perguntei em voz alta enquanto cortava uma laranja. - Não importa, aquele rude! Adoraria que ele estivesse aqui. - Eu peguei a faca e comecei a esfaquear a pobre laranja – Para eu poder MATAR aquele desgraçado. - Logo me cansei e suspirei desanimada sentindo uma lágrima rolar por meu rosto - Por que estou chorando? Oras, eu nunca fui disso, acorda Kagome. - eu disse dando um tapa em meu próprio rosto.

# Kagome?- Chamou Sango. Eu a encarei limpando rapidamente as lágrimas.

# Sango? Onde estava?- Ela deu um sorriso sem graça

# É..eu sei que disse que ia ficar aqui, mas quando acordei sai correndo pra casa e quando fui na escola eu e Miroku tivemos uma briga feia, fomos pra diretoria, perdemos a prova de história e fomos obrigados a fazer um trabalho na biblioteca, assim talvez podemos ter outra chance. - Eu dei risada imaginando a seqüência.

# Prova? – Sorri e então coloquei as mãos na cabeça. – PROVA? - Pronto, era tudo o que me faltava, que perfeito! Só faltava uma nave espacial me abduzir,fazer centenas e bilhares de testes em mim e sabe...isso até seria uma benção, talvez eu tivesse a oportunidade de ver o Elvis Presley, já que ele não morreu e tantos outras coisas.

Tudo bem... só besteira. De fato. Já ouviram falar em "_dia de cão_"?

Pois bem, acho que passou disso.

**oOo**

**HEYY PEOPLESSS**

**Tamiris recebendo troféu malvada do ano**

**Já fiz uma Kagome perder o filho, agora vou fazer essa sofrer hUhuHauHA**

**Brincadeira pessoas Tomara que tenham gostado**

**Tomara tomara tomara xD...**

**NATSUMI-TAKASHI** hAUIuhuHua..pois éé, mais ela é nossa irmã..se ela quizer..agente vai ser OBRIGADA a aceitar T.T..hohohoh! Ainda bem que gostouuu, esse cap vc que me ajudouuu..fiko bom ca sua ideiazinha? Ôo..espero que sim HuAHaua, pq eu demorei pra fazer (ne tanto vai xD) Bjonesss tataaaa...te amuuu irmazita (minhas férias começam dia 13 xD)

**PAULINHA-CHAN** AMOOOOU? Vc amo o hentaii? Êêêbaaa \o, de agora em diante vou me empenhar em fazer filmes pornôs..e ai? XD farei sucesso? HUUahuA brincadeirinha! A K-chan é realmente muito máá, coitadinho do Inu neh rssss, da uma dó! Tamiris chora de emoção ao ver paulinha chorando de emoçaooo Ai guriaa..vc me deixa tão feliz com as reviewsss ...haha..sim, acho q o dos yokais são maiores, sei la...sexto sentido O . O ..mais abafa o caso XD, ai guria..vc me faz quase ter um surto de tanto rir hoho!...vioo sóó..perguntou quando ia ter outro hentai HuHuAhuA...ta aiiiii! Um outro hentai! E olha, que foi rápido hem! Que bom que achou o cap LINDO e td mais ...Bjokas lindaaa

**ANNA LENNOX** Bingo! Chutou certo! Uma verdadeira relação cão-gato que logo causará o sofrimento de amba as partes...começou tudo nesse capitulo ai, que a propósito..espero que tenha gostado (Tamiris esperando que ela realmente tenha gostado)... Bem, eles realmente se gostam, mais a K-chan pegou pesado mesmo, e o Inu então...nem se fala, os dois ainda vão ter que aturar muita provocação!Eles vão fazer de tudo pra ferrar um com o outro xD hUAhUAHuaHua..será que estou sendo muito má? Huhu... bjusss brigadinha pela reviewwwww hohohohohoho

**CINTHIA** hAuhuHuahAH..que bom que gostou guriaaaaa! Sim sim..ela é uma sacana muitooo safada, olha ela ai de novo em ação, acho que ela gostou de fazer o inu se passar de bobo não acha não? Mais olha só no que deu..DA-LHE INUYASHA! Acredita que eu mesma consegui ter dó dele? Hhohoho, eis uma fic que o inu leva uma bomba atrás da outra..."coitadenho"xD...bjusss SMACK!

**-** YESS! Pirulitolandiaa ai vamos nósss!Mais santas que nuncaa! Sim, maldita amnésia que corrompe os fracos e oprimidos! E sim sim..esse cap tbm não fui eu que escrevi ...foi um amigo meu sabe de onde?..de onde? Da PIRULITOLANDIA (acertou? XD)...hUahuhau, LOGICO! Você e mtooo pura! Deus! Ate me assusto com tanta santidade em uma só pessoa HuAhauahA eu tbm sou pura viu? (aonde? Aonde? Hoho)...é, pra vc ver! Estou vendo pilhas e pilhas de contratos na minha mesa em que está PROVADO que o Inuyasha já tem dona! Acabo de ver o seu aqui ...mais saibam...O INU É Meu HauHAuAHuahaa ( Visão de Rumiko amordaçada e amarrada no pé da cama acentindo) Enfim..antes isso do que com a Kikio (que infelismente..vai entrar na história..eppsss...falei .) hoohohoho..me apaixonei por esse "I LUV"..sempre me trás um sorriso no rosto huHuAHa..bjonessssssssssssss... I LUV

MEGAMI-SAN Ahuhuaa...uhuuuuu coitado deleeee! Xega até a dar dó neh guria? Mais calma, ele terá a sua vez xD..e ai, ta com mais dó de quem..dela ou du inu? ...uma boa briga neh? HauaHuaha..mais enfimmm..que loucura é essa? Manha, tarde e aos Sábados?Meu deus, não me agüento nem de manhã 5 dias, faz greve, eu te ajudo xD! Me explica isso direitooo...nhá, sentirei mtas saudades de suas reviews (cara de choro)...meu, eu te adoro HauHAuAHa...Goxxxxto do cap? Sim sim sim? Rs...bjosss (E vê se estuda bastante xD...brincadera hohohohohoho)

**PATY LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER **SEGUNDA FIC FAVORITA? Nhaaaa, queee, que..emoção! Feliz, eu to muito felizzz! Espero que tenha se contentado com o cappp certinhu? XD..fiz com muito carinho hohohoho! E claro, mta safadeza, malicia, e enfim...maldade hUHUAH...k-chan é mal, uh uh..k-chan é malll...hUhuaa, é, eu sou caxaceira de plantão , chega até a preocupar (quem vê pensa q é alcoólatra) vc tbm ama ucuba? Uebaaaa \o! Mais meu..deve ser uma facada roubarem o amarula, que é enfim, uma preciosidade concorda "cum eu? "...rsrsrs, coitados desses dois, ainda vão sofrer muitooooo vioo? Agradeço de novo pelas suas reviews xD..eu leio elas vezes e vezes . ...Bjokassssss amoreee


	12. Brigas

_**Disclaimer: **_**Acho impossível revisar trinta capítulos e fazer disclaimer para todos eles. Bom, de toda a forma ele não me pertence e vocês sabem disso.**

**oOo**

# Como encarar o Inuyasha? – Suspirei percorrendo os kilometros de sempre até chegar ao colégio. Lembrei do tapa e cerrei os orbes lentamente. Realmente, muita pouca coisa me faria tratá-lo normalmente e eu sabia daquilo.

# KAGOME!- Gritou Kaede. Eu me virei abruptamente.

# Fala Kaede. – Ela me analisou de baixo para a cima.

# Como está caída! Olhe só, roupa amarrotada, saia desajustada, cabelo repartido errado... quem te abduziu Kagome?- Eu não respondi por que graças a Kami o sinal tocou. Corri em direção da sala dando um pequeno aceno fajuto para a velha e então senti meu corpo chocar contra alguém.

# Oh! Me desculpe. – Suspirei. Ouvi um resmungo.

# Saia!- Essa pessoa mesquinha, mal educada, idiota e extremamente estúpida tinha um nome e esse nome era Inuyasha. - O que foi? Esta surda por acaso? - Eu chutei a canela dele.

# Não, eu não estou surda...estúpido!- Ele se recompôs e devolveu o chute diretamente na minha canela. Eu me abaixei a apertando e chutei em um momento de distração o saco dele. Quando ele caiu no chão segurou meu cabelo me puxando junto e eu tentando me livrar cai em cima das costas dele que segurava suas 'pérolas da família' enquanto eu massageava meu tornozelo.

# Maldita!- Gritou sufocado em baixo de mim – Você está muito gorda, sabia? - Fiz questão de pular de novo em cima dele, que caiu com o nariz no chão.

# GORDA É A SENHORA SUA MÃE! – Gritei. – TOME!- Dei uma 'cotovelada na cabeça dele.

# Humana retardada. – Se levantou com tudo e me jogou o mais longe que pode. Eu gemi e saí rolando.

# Filho da puta! Quem pensa que é?- Me recompus e fiquei frente a frente com ele.

# Mais que você tenha certeza que eu sou, garota. - Já disse que odeio quando me chamam de garota?

# Eu tenho nome meio-yokai imundo!- Ele me empurrou esquecendo qualquer delicadeza que um dia teve e eu me enrosquei nos próprios pés e cai, virando mais um chute em sua canela. Ele riu não reagindo ao chute, mas quando eu puxei sua calça notei seus olhos arregalarem.

# ÓÓÓOHHH! - Ouvi algumas garotas e quando dei por mim notei todo o colégio nos observando. Observei as meninas suspirarem ao verem a cueca de Inuyasha enquanto os homens babavam por minha coxas desnudas.

# É SHOW AGORA?- Gritamos eu, Inuyasha e Sango (de onde ela veio?), todos recuaram. - HANYOU IMBECIL!

# GAROTA IMBECIL!- Gritamos os dois juntos e quando íamos nos confrontar de novo Sango se jogou em nossa frente e me empurrou antes que o diretor soubesse que esse escândalo todo era por culpa nossa.

# O que está acontecendo por aqui?- Ninguém respondeu. - Quem responder vai levar um A!- Todos apontaram em nossa direção. Eu fiz uma extrema cara de santa enquanto ele torcia ainda mais a feição. - Oras, Inuyasha Taisho, como previ. – Ele abriu os lábios.

# Eu não sou o único!- Me apontou. Ele negou levemente com a cabeça.

# Kagome Higurashi? Ela é uma santa, como poderia? – Kikyou brotou do chão se colocando em mio da conversa.

# Imagine! Essa moleca não é o que aparenta ser. - Disse abraçando Inuyasha enquanto ele a abraçava de volta. Mas que raios? Ela não o havia traído?

# Que falta de respeito é essa?# Kikyou se defendeu encarando o diretor.

# Somos namorados, e eu vi tudo o que aconteceu e acho injustiça que ninguém faça nada para ajudar. - Ambos mostraram a aliança e minha cara foi para o chão, mas não me deixei ser passada pra trás.

# Então, se eles namoram tem motivos pra quererem me ferrar!- Não me mostrei nem um pouco abatida . -Ferrar não, me desculpe...para me prejudicar. – Ele me abriu um lindo sorriso.

# Eu confio em você Kagome, nunca nos decepcionou. - Ele veio em nossa direção. - Mas quanto a você Inuyasha, recomendo que se prepare para mais uma detenção. - Ele deu mais um sorrisinho. – E não, vocês não vão ganhar nota. Não passa da obrigação de vocês. – Os alunos fizeram carranca enquanto se dispersavam.

# Imagine...lascou a minha unha!- Comentei conversando com uma menina a qual ao menos conhecia.

# Nossa, que briga feia. Ganhou de um meio-youkai Ka-chanzinha. – Comentou uma menina que surgiu do pó ao meu lado. Aquelas chuquinhas e tanto gloss me deram náusea.

# Um nocaute. - Sorri me sentando na cadeira enquanto tentava demonstrar cansaço para que saíssem de cima de mim. Uma grande tristeza me atingiu. Será que ele realmente me usou?

# O que houve K-chan?- Perguntou Sango sentando-se do meu lado. Eu suspirei.

# Ai, uns rolo ai. - Ela não insistiu, mas eu realmente queria ficar sozinha.

Será que ninguém conseguia compreender isso? Segurei minha canela fazendo um bico métrico enquanto suspirava mais uma vez.

**oOo**

Ninguém mais me encheu o saco. Na hora de ir embora fingi uma dor de cabeça para Kaede me dispensar do treino e senti Sango me puxando pelo braço.

# O que aconteceu?- Eu a olhei extremamente debochada.

# Não agüento mais essas aulas. – Ela sorriu, parecendo aliviada.

# Vamos ao shopping hoje? – Eu concordei fingindo um sorriso.

# Claro!- Ela me deu três beijinhos e pisei para fora daquele inferno que chamam de colégio, e sabe com o que me deparei? Inuyasha e Kikio se agarrando. Ele a beijava com a mesma intensidade que havia me beijado e aquilo me afetou. -Tomara que quando entre na escola chifres de um "certo alguém" não quebrem o teto. -Eles pararam abruptamente.

# Cale a boca!- Ordenou ele. Eu sorri.

# É...cale a boca. – Kikyou o abraçou fortemente como se tivesse medo que ele a ignorasse.

# Chifrudo. Metade homem e metade alce, que graça! Coisa mais cute cute! - Kikyou sorriu com raiva.

# Está com ciúmes do Inu-kun e justamente por isso está fazendo esse tipo de intriga, querida? - Eu sorri com o maior gosto do mundo.

# Não...se eu "gostasse" dele talvez sim. Afinal, é fácil gostar de alguém com chifres enormes e lindos, não é mesmo... Inu-kun? – Perguntei fazendo bico e o vi ranger os dentes. Me virei indo em direção a MINHA casa já que esse povo acabava com a muita pouca paciência que tinha.

# Estou sentado no meu quarto meia-noite sem ninguém, eu não durmo, mas pra mim 'ta' tudo bem.- Cantarolei enquanto chutava uma pedra para chegar em casa. Quando foi que eu realmente perdi a droga do carro? Suspirei sentindo alguém puxando meu braço para trás.

# KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Sango pulou em meu pescoço me estrangulando.

# O que foi, ser ignóbil? – Ela piscou os olhos.

# Fala aí!- Eu sorri baixo.

# É por causa do shopping certo? – Ela concordou.

# Na mosca!- Eu fui até ela com "aquela" indisposição. Bom, nós caminharíamos juntas ao menos até chegar a minha casa. Isso seria bom.

Isso é, nem tanto.

**oOo**

Cheguei ao templo esgotada. Notei Sango ainda sorrindo e se jogando contra o sofá. Fui ao meu quarto e coloquei uma blusa roxa escura com listras negras, uma saia curta preta e botas da mesma cor. Encarei o espelho não muito animada.

Fiz uma maquiagem simples e suspirei. Pulei na frente de Sango na sala fingindo uma intensa felicidade.

# Vamos? – Ela me analisou.

# Vamos! – Me apanhou a mão e fomos conversando animadamentemente sem ânimo algum, apenas para poder fingir que não tivemos que andar tudo de volta. Os olhos dela brilharam por um momento e eu estranhei o movimento.

# O que foi? – Perguntei seguindo o olhar dela e encontrando o grande cartaz.

# Noiva cadáver!- A observei sorrir como criança e imaginei como alguém daquela idade podia se animar tanto com lançamentos como aqueles.

# Tudo bem, vamos assistir. – Rolei os orbes e ela me abraçou caminhando até a bilheteria. Encaramos o homem mastigar o chiclete e logo após balançando um braço.

# Só temos um ingresso. - Fiz uma expressão indignada.

# COMO ASSIM?- Sango deu tapinhas fracos em minhas costas..

# Fica calma..- Eu a encarei enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha. - COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM MAIS INGRESSO? IMAGINE, QUE ABSURDO!- Gritou ela, a mulher que estava ao lado do homem que mastigava chicletes (aparentemente irônico) recuou.

# Desculpe mas... – Sango a encarou ameaçadora.

# SEM DESCULPAS!- Quando ela ia continuar o barraco um anjo que de anjo não tem nada colocou a mão nos ombros dela.

# Tenho dois ingressos, um meu, um seu e a Kagome compra o dela. – Encarei Miroku que havia simplesmente surgido do nada debochada.

# "Valeu aí cara", se não tivesse a Sango você seria com certeza meu melhor amigo. - Ele riu sem graça – Não precisa me explicar, tudo bem? Eu entendo. - Vi a mulher deixar o ingresso e sair correndo, extremamente assustada. Rolei os orbes automaticamente, já que era a coisa que mais havia feito. - Eu também ganhei!- Disse rindo enquanto balançava o ingresso.

Qquando vi o segurança se aproximar puxei os dois e entramos no cinema. O filme começou e eu lembro de ter comido três pipocas apenas para me livrar do tédio.

Sango que até então parecia tão animada com o filme estava engolindo Miroku. Arqueei a sobrancelha ao notar que aquela seria uma parte importante para o entendimento do restante do filme. Abri a boca algumas vezes e então suspirei.

# Gente, eu já volto. – Eles não fizeram questão de me escutar. Forcei uma expressão debochada e me levantei. Saindo do cinema me atordoei com tamanha luz e acabei batendo contra o corpo de alguém. Ótimo, aquele era o meu dia.

# Gentinha bastarda. – Suspirou Kikyou. Espera aí... Kikyou?

# Bastarda é aquilo que sua Mãe chama de filha! - Quando a encarei vi que na verdade trombei em Inuyasha ( de novo) e quer saber? Que se foda a Kikyou.

# Olha aqui, preste atenção no que está me falando e... – Eu levantei a mão a cortando instantaneamente.

# Inuyasha preciso falar com você. – Ele me encarou um pouco assustada.

# Falar? Esta maluca? Não falo com gente baixa. – Eu dei uma pequena risada.

# Fala sim. – Encarei Kikyou e notei ela soltar fogo pelas narinas.

# Mas que raios essa menina agora anda trombando tanto com você? O que afinal ela quer de você, Inuyasha? – Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços.

# Eu só vim pedir descul... - Foi quando ele me interrompeu.

# Foi uma que eu comi esses dias... sabe, mulher esses dias sentem falta de sexo, e eu as ajudo com isso. - Arregalei os olhos enquanto ele colocava a mão no meu saco de pipoca e pegava algumas.

# O que você insinuou, Inuyasha? - Eu disse apertando minhas mão e conseqüentemente apertando o saco de pipoca.

# Que talvez seja algo parecido com uma vadia?- Mordeu metade de uma pipoca. Eu fiquei sem reação e então eu ri, ri como nunca.

# Por que está rindo? Gosta de ouvir verdades, menina?- Senti minha cabeça estourar e afundei a mão na pipoca e coloquei umas cinco forçadamente dentro da boca de Kikyou que engasgou e tossiu. Vi ela colocando a mão na garganta. Quando Inuyasha foi retrucar em sua defesa eu coloquei a mão no fundo do saco apanhando todo o sal que ali continha.

# O que vai fazer? – Perguntou e eu sorri.

# Absolutamente nada. - Foi quando joguei o sal nos olhos dele. Ele passou as mãos nos olhos em desespero enquanto sentia seu nariz queimar devido ao olfato apurado que possuía.

# Maluca!- Gritou ela. Eu sorri.

# Isso é pra você NUNCA mais me chamar de vadia nessa mísera vidinha que você tem!- Me virei e fui até o banheiro me segurando para não quebrar o espelho. Ódio possuiu meu corpo e eu desisti definitivamente de gostar o mínimo que fosse daquele maldito e estúpido meio-youkai. Eu o odeio, não saberia dizer o quanto agora.

# Kagome? – Olhei Sango que entrava agora no banheiro.

# Por que não está vendo o filme? – Perguntei. Ela sorriu.

# Vim fazer xixi, oras. – Eu aumentei o sorriso. – E você?

# Apenas estou dando uma volta, minhas pernas estavam doendo. – Ela concordou. – Que tal voltarmos? – Esperei que ela urinasse e então nós voltamos para o cinema. Observei Miroku arquear as duas sobrancelhas.

# Estava com saudades Sangozinha!- Ele disse levantando as duas mãos.

# Sem exageros seu hentai. – Cruzei os braços entediada.

# EUUU? - Apenas olhei emburrada a cena mais repetida do ano. Sinceramente, as discussões desses dois me deixando uma pessoa frustrada.

# Sim, VOCÊ! – Contei até três.

# CALEM ESSA MALDITA BOCA!- Praticamente todo o cinema gritou. Dei um tapa certeiro na cabeça de ambos me aconchegando melhor contra a poltrona quando ouvi o silêncio reinar ao meu lado.

# Não sei se já repararam, mas viemos aqui assistir FILME. - Coloquei um punhado de pipoca (nova) na boca fazendo cara de bebe emburrado quando eles voltaram a se agarrar. Observei todos virarem monstros enquanto eu me transformava naquela miniatura gordinha e emburrada.

# Ah Inu-kun, infelizmente já começou. – Quase quebrei o pescoço ao ouvir aquela voz irritante me perseguir.

# Vamos nos sentar aqui. - QUE ÓTIMO ELE SE SENTOU DO MEU LADO.

# Aqui esta _OCUPADO_. – Eu informei extremamente irritada. Ele me encarou de forma " já te vi na vida?".

# Não vejo ninguém aqui. – Vi uma silhueta masculina passar próxima a mim e puxei a mesmo pelo pulso a fazendo sentar-se ao meu lado.

# Agora vê?- Os dois bufarem e Inuyasha apontou o dedo diretamente em minha face.

# Se prepare. – Ele avisou. Eu sorri;.

# Cala a boca. -Eu disse pegando o dedo dele e o torcendo. Ele conseguiu torcer meu pulso de volta.

# Loucos! – O estranho homem bufou saindo do acento e correndo para frente.

# Não de trela pra essa prostituta! Compramos o ingresso ha duas horas e não vamos perder esse filme. - Ele sorriu e a beijou com fervor na minha frente. Suas mãos passaram para sua cintura e ele a abraçou. Senti uma lágrima descer por meu rosto e suspirei. Mas espere... prostituta?

# Prostituta é você sua vaca!- Eu gritei me levantando, o que chamou a atenção do público que desistiu do filme depois de tanta insistência.

# Não me chame de vaca!- Eu ri alto, digno de uma foto.

# Sua grande PUTA!- Ela me acertou o semblante. Sem pensar duas vezes me virei e a acertei novamente, mas sem delicadeza alguma. Quando ela foi se recompor a esbofeteei novamente e a vi tombar para o lado.

# Vagabunda... – Ouvi ela ranger os dentes. A peguei pelo o cabelo forçando-a a me encarar. Ela tentou pegar os meus porém eu apertei ainda mais os dela.

# Presta atenção... e não se mete comigo!- Ela arregalou os olhos e puxou meu cabelo para baixo. O engraçado é que Inuyasha apenas assistia, não intervindo na briga.

# Você também. - Eu com muita, mas muita raiva mesmo consegui dar uma joelhada na barriga dela, que se contorceu momentaneamente. Quando ela caiu eu me agachei apanhando novamente seu cabelo.

Senti o segurança me levantando pela barriga e me colocando para fora, juntamente com Kikyou que chorava atrás de mim. Virei o rosto para trás e sorri.

# Que pena... duas horas e perderam essa maravilha de filme. – Ouvi um grito estridente e então observei ela tentar se livrar do segurança.

Saí no pátio e me sentei chupando um sorvete enquanto esperava por Sango e Miroku (que ao menos devem ter reparado na briga.)

Por que será que a raiva me dá tanta força?

**oOo**

**VAI KAGOME VAIII! Bate nelaaa! HAUauhAuAHUa..eu sou má, muito má xD**

**Gostaram? A Kagome cada vez se superando mais..O Inuyasha que se cuide..**

**Kikio então..nem se fala Óò... Qual será o fim de tosa essa disputa?**

**MEGAMI-SAN **Oi! Pena? bahh...eu tbm to hUhAUah, deu um dó fazer isso com ele..mais olha só como ele é um grosso estupido xD...MAIS ENFIM...O.O..Eu? O.O..Como voce pode ter essa vida? que loucuraa! Eu morria! Me sinto uma vagabunda perto de vc rs..a unica coisa q eu tenho que me preocupar são com minha aulas de bateria e com a escola..Vixxe...respira! Que correria, cansa só de pensar./..hoho, e apesar de tudo comenta? Ai..i love you hUhuahuaa..SMACK! Vc tem msn ou orkut? se tiver..ou me passa ou me add (profile)...Tankiu pela review vioo? Bjus

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **Oieeeeeeeeeee! Te vi no msn..mais vc ta ausente , que pena! hhoo, qndo vc ta ta ausente..QUE CAUSA! Ai manaa..juro que tentei comentar na sua fic, mais numm deu...JURO! Mais eu tento di novu, podexá xD..Agente se i love yousss ..HUhAUhUHUa...fomos feitas uma a outra xD xD xD...maninha hohoho! Mais enfim..perfeitooo? E esse? Ta baum? (cara de medo...) Ta bom..ou pessimo? (Lagrimas nos olhos)...hUAHuaa..dexa eu tenta taca uma review de novo ..bjkass

**PAULINHA-CHAN **1000 perdões? A tah..se fossem 999 eu não perdoava xD..hAUAHuAH, brincadeira lindenhaaa...sem problemas..vc esta aqui, isso que importa xD! Eta..eu não sou tão ma assim..vc é pior rsrs..coitada, perder o filho com dois meses?..aiai..que causa (Pegando o lenço que Paulinha acabou de devolver e assoando o nariz) Nhaaaa ...GOSTO? sorrisão amarelo...gosto? hUahuaH..que história é essa de diretora de filme porno? xD...me sinto lisongeada, estou pensando firmemente em aceitar uma oferta que me fizeram desse tipo de trabalho..mais não sei se é pra diretora ou atriz rsrsrsrsrs...Bjones lindaaaaaaaaaa

**ANNA LENNOX **hAHUAHuAHaha Oieeeee o/..pior que é hem..olha! Em 2 dias ja sentiu os sintomas O.o...que causa!...O tontão acredito..meu ve la..esses carinha são cada vez mais burros concordddaaa? Hey..mudando de assunto (adoro fazer isso) eu te pricurei no orkut, vc ta como Anna Lennox? Se for..eu te achei xD! Espero que tenha goxxxtado desse meu cap escrito em 30 hora..e muito mal escrito rs! Esse casal tem que briga muitoo (cara malinga)...hãn, mais enfim..continue acompanhando xD...BJOSSS

OPAAA! pode me add no msn simmm linda! xD..sera um gosto haha! óia..essa review foi com pressa? FIKOU MUITO MAIS MELHOR DI BOUA xD..óia dexa eu fala...(surto)..que bom que gostou do cap! Pensei muito em como fazer o hentai hAUahUa, de um jeito que todo mundo gostasse, e graças a deus vc gostou, ueba! o/ (tamiris toda feliz)..Esses dois ai sei não, se gostam? Sim..se amam T.T, conheço esse tipo de pessoa, daqui a poko eles se matam xD, e SIM, vou fazer outros hentais..mtos, mtos hUaHU!E se quizer fazer um dedicado a minha pessoa, meuuuu, eu morro de felicidade xD...amo quando colocam meu nomezinho ali xD..mais nossa... (monstro amnésico) O que eu estava falndo mesmo? Jesus! minha memória anda que nem a sua..o que será que acontece? deve ser as novas viagens contínuas a pirulitolandia, cansa tanto a nós como a nossas mentes ...desde o dia em que te conheci (?) percebi que tinha tanto cara como vocaçao pra ser freira..esse tbm é meu maior sonho..morro de vontade de ir a um convento xD..sabe aonde? Na PIRULITOLANDIA hohoho...I LUV YOU xD... bjuss

**SRA KOUGA **hAUahUahuAH...meninaaaaa! Vc ta ruiva agora? o que foi akilo? xD...vc sumiu du msn /..que tristezaa..minha mana me abandonou aquela cara de choro...mais tudo bem xD...Eu tbm te amo-te rsrsrs...GOSTO DO CAP? yeahhh o/..i desse aque? Fico meio assim sabe..meio sem inspiração, compreendes? hohoho ..Ela podia mesmo estar gravida nhaaa, seria legal neh? Mais se sabe, como vc mesmo disse...EU SOU MÁ BUAHAHAHA ( risada de Cruela Cruel quando rapta os dalmatas)...mais enfim ú.u...Voce vai ver muitaaa brigaaa! muita muita muita..pode ver, saiu até boxe ali no meio huahuaa, coitado dele..levo um chute bem no ".."..Me sinto tão cruel (mais com cara de quem esta adorando essa fase malinga)...hohoo...Bjus mana lindaaa

**PATY-LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER **Oiee ..neeeem..num demoro naum hUhauaha, estava esperando sua reviews xD...amo elas hohoho! Mais mudando tambem completamente o assunto..O inuyasha é muito trouxa huAHUa, sem noção, ja foi enganado pela Kikio..e agora pela Kagome mais enfim..QUEM MANDOU ELE ROUBAR O AMARULA DelA (Tamiris tambem lembrando de cenas horrivelmente ruins de sua vida)..mto ruim (mais lembranças) mto mesmo (agora com lagrimas nos olhos.)..Vamos mudar de novo de assunto? hohoo VC TA FAZENDO UMA FIC? ai que showww..toca aewwww o/..eu quero ver, quero quero quero ...E que bom que minhas fics são inspiradorasss...com a safadeza e maldade agora quase sempre presentes xD...é a vida hohoho..me add no orkut/..please ? Voltando ao assunto anterior hUhaua..FAÇA SUA FIC E A POSTE..(parece ordem mais é suplica rs)...E é tudo pra mim que adore ler minhas ficss..to liz, fliz fliz pulando Tamiris se despede de Paty)...


	13. Agarramento

Sono, era isso o que eu sentia..SONO! Da sono bater em pessoas medíocres, da sono brigar com um hanyou, **xXx da sono responder reviews xXx(brincadeira povo, eu amo responder hUHuAHAUA)**, enfim, da sono esperar dois namorados e ainda mais da sono esses dois perceberem que não são namorados, brigarem e eu ainda ter que assistir a toda essa briga..DA SONO! Que se foda a lição que eu tenho que fazer ainda de ontem, eu vou deitar, dormir e quem não gostar outro foda-se! Estou totalmente esgotada, mais aquele hanyou me PAGA grgrgr, com esses pensamentos dormi ainda mais irritada com tudo.

# Kagome?# Me chamou Sango, eu abri um olho sem vontade de abrir o outro.

# Fala# Ela riu da minha "disposição"

# Eu sabia que você não ia acordar, mais saiba que comigo, você não falta!# Maldita hora em que não tranquei a porta.

# Já to indo# Me levantei da maneira mais lerda e irritante possível, coloquei uma mão no sofá pra me apoiar, coloquei a outra no chão, coloquei meu joelho no chão e o meu outro pé me apoiando, não foram nem 7 movimentos inúteis para Sango correr e me ajudar.

# ANDA LOGO se não eu te esmurro Ka-chan!# Me levantei na hora, as vezes a sango é meio estressada.

# ta bom, ow!# Fui toda monga me trocar e me vi com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, me troquei rapidamente e fui na sala onde encontrei uma folgada comendo meu pouco chocolate que me restava.

# Ah, já esta pronta?# Perguntou sorrindo, eu a olhei debochada.

# Não Sango..ainda tenho que colocar a cueca por cima da calça e me fingir de super homem# Ela diminuiu o sorriso aos poucos e fez uma cara de zanga.

# Nossa , que bicho te mordeu# Eu continuou da mesma maneira

# Um cachorro!# Foi então que as cenas da noite anterior floresceram na mente de Sango e ela começou a rir descontrolavelmente.

# Amei os tabefes que deu nela!# Eu andei na direção dela e abri um sorriso.

# Eu também, adoraria repeti-los!# Ela me encarou perversa.

# e por que não?# Eu aumentei o sorriso.

# Pois é...por que não?# Ela pareceu gostar da idéia.

# Vai tentar?# Eu ri.

# Sim, vou..mais em outra pessoa!# Voei no pescoço dela..1 por ela ter me acordado, 2 por ela ter me abandonado SOZINHA do lado de fora do cinema, 3 por ela me influenciar ao mal e 4 por tentar infernizar minha vida todos os meus momentos de insanidade amem!

# Calmaaa!# Ela disse, eu e ela caímos rolando no chão, mais as duas começaram a rir.

# vamos logo vai Sango# Ela riu.

# Vamos...sabe que tenho nojo desse nosso estilo?# as duas se olharam , as duas estavam com uma saia rosa e uma blusa meio curta e as unhas pintadas da mesma cor que a saia...aquilo era ridículo.

# Sim, tenho que concordar!# As duas caíram no riso, mais logo foram pra escola, no caminho ambas pensavam no pior assunto: decepções com homens. Quando eu entrei vi Kikio se aproximar de Inuyasha , ele não sorria, mais quando me viu adivinhe: abriu o maior sorriso possível, abraçou Kikio e lhe tascou um beijo, eu como sou um ser digno e muito educada passei do lado dos dois e disse ríspida.

# Por que não cata logo ela no colo e leva pro armário pra darem uma?# A cara de Kikio foi pro chão, ela se virou.

# Por que EU minha querida, não sou VOCE# Eu ri do atrevimento.

# Realmente...eu sou mais gostosa# Inuyasha abraçou Kikio por trás.

# Não liga pra ela não amor...não passa de uma invejosa!# Eu empinei a bunda e ri dele.

# invejar você por que?# Ele ia responder mais eu comecei a andar, rebolando o máximo possível, vi alguns meninos me olharam mais não to nem ai.

# Kagome?# Chamou Kaede, abri um sorriso falso pra demonstrar total alegria e descontração enquanto Inuyasha me encarava, mesmo de costas eu sabia que não parava um minuto sequer de me olhar.

# Sim?# Ela riu.

# Olhe quanta disposição garota! Assim que eu gosto!# Ela também riu.

# É...me desculpe por ontem..sabe como é, provas vem, provas vão e eu fico assim, preocupada!# Nossa que mentira deslavada.

# Pois é...por isso vejo como é iluminada! Se mata de estudar, uma aluna exemplar!# Ela se virou e me acenou, continuei andando e entrei na minha sala antes mesmo que o sinal tocasse, Sango já estava lá e me sorriu.

# O Inuyasha esta com a Kikio, por isso esta abatida assim né?# Eu a encarei.

# Imagina! Eu e aquele hanyou de meia tigela já seria um absurdo, ainda mais eu, mal por causa de homem? Sango..vira essa boca pra lá!# Ela suspirou desanimada.

# Uma grande farsa nunca engana a outra!# Eu ia responder mais ela me cortou # Fingimos a muito tempo K-chan, você não ia conseguir mentir sem eu perceber# Calei a boca emburrada.

# droga Sango..as vezes você chega a ser irritante# Nós duas rimos diante a grande verdade que ela disse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A semana logo se passou e as aulas de sexta finalmente acabaram. Pra variar, essa semana passou-se com muitas brigas entre eu, o inuyasha e a kikyou.. Mas a pior briga de todas na minha opinião.. Foi na quarta-feira..

Flash-Back OoOoO

#Bom dia k-chan.. Alguém já te disse que você está linda hoje?# Perguntou kouga gentilmente me abraçando por traz.

#Bom dia kouga-kun.. Obrigada pelo elogio..# Sorri encabulada.

#Não precisa agradecer..Eu sou apenas sincero..# Deu um tímido beijo em meu rosto.

#Oh..Vejo que a vadia da kagome arranjou outro otário para dar..# Disse inuyasha aparecendo onde nós estávamos, e dessa vez, por um milagre, sem kikyou.

#Ainda bem que você sabe que é um otário não é hanyou? E o kouga-kun não é otário..# Eu disse me grudando a ele. #Pra ser sincera ele é bem melhor que você..# Kouga olhou pra mim sem entender nada, mas logo entrou no jogo.

#Hah.. Duvido que esse lobinho seja metade do que eu sou na cama..# Rosnou inuyasha.

#Pois saiba que ele não é só metade do que você é.. Ele é o triplo melhor.. E fala sério..O dele é bem maior..#  
#DUVIDO..# Gritou ele muito irritado. #Feh..O que foi? O kouga pagou mais que eu foi? Oh..Esqueci que eu não paguei..Deve ser por isso que você está falando isso..#

#Não querido.. O kouga não pagou nada.. O problema é que nós nos amamos e vamos ser muito felizes..#  
#A kagome é a garota dos sonhos de qualquer um.. Ela é perfeita.. Foi a melhor noite que eu já tive em minha vi-# O kouga instantaneamente parou de falar, graças ao soco que levou do hanyou. Olhei pra ele espantada e fui socorrer o kouga. Ele saiu dali sem falar nada.

#Você está bem kouga-kun?#  
#Estou..Agora pode ir me explicando o porque disso tudo..# Pediu e assim eu o fiz.

Fim do Flash-back OoOoOoO

O pior, não foi ele ter brigado comigo apenas..E sim com o Kouga..Que é meu amigo..

Eu tentava a todo custo ignora-lo.. E ignorar também aquela maldita dor no peito sempre que o via com aquela vadia. E sabe? Aquela depressão toda também só faz aumentar a minha vontade de fumar..

Saí da sala umas meia hora depois de ter batido o sinal. Assim que botei os pés fora do colégio, peguei o maço de cigarros quase vazio, tirei deste um cigarro e meu isqueiro. Coloquei o cigarro na boca, e traguei. Soltei a fumaça logo depois e ouvi alguém atrás de mim reclamar.

#Não deviam permitir viciados aqui no colégio não acha meu amor?# Disse kikyou passando agarrada no inuyasha e propositalmente se esbarrando em mim.

#Com certeza.. Mas não se preocupe querida.. Essa daí logo, logo nos dará a graça de sua morte.. Já que do jeito que fuma não creio que irá durar muito tempo..# Disse o hanyou. #Ai finalmente vamos nos ver livre dessa pedra em nossos sapatos meu amor..# completou.

#Sinto informar que mesmo depois de morta vocês não vão se ver livre de mim.. Ai que eu vou infernizar a vida de vocês mesmo.. Vai ser tão engraçado ver vocês se borrando de medo..# Dei uma risada falsa.

#Feh..# Ele se virou e foi caminhando agarrado a kikyou.

#Um a zero pra mim..# Falei alto e ri logo depois. Terminei de fumar o cigarro, joguei-o no chão e pisei nele, deixando uma pequena e solitária lagrima escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu a limpei rapidamente. Comecei a andar na direção de minha casa. Peguei outro cigarro, o acendi e fui fumando até chegar em casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

#Olha sango-chan.. Essa noite agente vai se acabar ta ok?#  
#**_Claro amiga.. Vai ser a festa DO ANO..Vai ta todo o colégio lá.._**# "inclusive inuyasha e kikyou.." Completei em pensamentos. Eu estava no telefone com Sango.

#Então dez horas nos encontramos em frente a casa do Kouga ta legal?# Isso mesmo..A festa quem daria era o kouga.

#**_Dez horas? Mas a festa começa nove e.._**#

#E pessoas importantes sempre chegam atrasadas..# Interrompi-a e completei a frase dela.

#**_A claro..É por isso que você sempre chega atrasada para TODOS os lugares que nós vamos.._**# Disse desanimada e eu ri.

#Vou tentar não me atrasar.. Mas se você quiser pode entrar quando chegar..#

#**_Pode mesmo? Porque assim..Eu acho que vou nove horas mesmo.._**#

#Então ta legal.. Nos vemos lá.. Beijocas amiga.. Até mais tarde..melhor dizendo..falou guria?# E desliguei o telefone. Pronto..Agora es o dilema: Que roupa usar?

Levantei do sofá e me dirigi ao meu quarto. Bom..Como essa noite eu quero arrasar, tenho que colocar uma roupa perfeita..Que chame a atenção de todos e o melhor de tudo: Que deixe o inuyasha louco.. Essa noite ele vai pedir _arrego_.

Abri meu guarda roupas, e depois de um tempo tirando roupa, botando roupa, eu finalmente escolhi o conjunto perfeito. Fui até a parte das sandálias, e escolhi a que eu achava ser a melhor para poder usar com aquela roupa.

Olhei no relógio que ficava ali no quarto e este marcava cinco horas.. Acho que dá pra dormir um pouquinho né? Coloquei o despertador para oito horas, me joguei na cama e em pouco tempo dormi.

PIPIPIPIPIPIPIIIIIIIIIIIIII 'crac'

Oh droga..Aqui jaz mais um despertador..

Me levantei e me espreguicei, para espantar o sono. Fui andando para o banheiro e tomei um gostoso, relaxante e demorado banho de banheira. Meia hora mais ou menos depois, saí e fui para o quarto enrolada em uma toalha pra me arrumar.

#Aonde você pensa que vai com esse cinto?# Perguntou _alguém _ao lado de minha cama com minha saia em mãos. Eu tomei um susto ao vê-lo ali, e só não cai graças a parede que se encontrava atrás de mim.

#O que ta fazendo aqui? Como entrou no meu quarto?# Perguntei ainda colada a parede e fechando ao máximo a toalha para que o nós não se desfizesse.

#Entrei pela janela..E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Vim infernizar sua vida um pouquinho..# Disse com um sorriso cínico na face. GRR.. Idiota...

#Em primeiro lugar.. Minha saia NÃO é um cinto..# Eu comecei caminhando até ele e tomando a peça das mãos dele. #Segundo: SAI DAQUI AGORA..# completei.

#Ai kagome..Não grita..Você sabe que minhas orelhas são sensíveis.. # Disse se sentando em minha cama na maior cara de pau. #Hum..Sabe do que eu lembrei agora?# Não fiz menção de responder então ele continuou. #Lembrei do dia em que você deu pra mim sabe? Lembrei de você gemendo que nem uma puta enquanto eu enfiava todo em você.. Não posso negar que foi uma boa foda.. Me diverti bastante com você..# Tive que me segurar muito para não chorar, na verdade, me segurei para não esmurra-lo, quem esse fedelho pensa que é? Andei enraivecida até ele, e levantei a mão para bate-lo, mas o desgraçado foi mais rápido e segurou minha mão. Me jogou na cama e antes que eu pudesse falar algo ele subiu em cima de mim. #Que tal agente brincar mais um pouquinho?# Levou a mão ao meu seio e o acariciou por cima da toalha.

#ME SOLTA SEU DESGRAÇADO..# Gritei tentando me livrar dele.  
#E porque eu soltaria? Porque o meu é menor que o do kouga? NÃO! Agora eu vou provar que o meu é bem maior que o dele..#

#Vai provar como idiota?#

#Fazendo você gritar MUITO pra mim..# Disse já arrancando o nó da toalha e jogando esta longe.

#ME SOLTA..ME SOLTA..# Eu me debatia tentando me livrar dele.

#Hum..Isso só ta fazendo eu me excitar mais..# Ele murmurou rouco e prensando o membro pouco excitado em mim. Foi descendo os lábios os lábios para um dos meus seios enquanto uma mão prendia as minhas duas em cima de minha cabeça e a outra tentava afastar minhas pernas. Tentei me soltar, mas ele apertou mais meus pulsos, me machucando. Ele finalmente conseguiu afastar minhas pernas e tocou lá. Sem fazer nada, ele penetrou dois dedos, e eu mordi o lábio inferior para não gemer de dor e até mesmo de prazer.

#Ah kikyou.. Você é a melhor..# Disse de propósito no meu ouvido.

#Para inu.. Por favor..# Pedi com a voz fraca, e deixei uma pequena lagrima cair. #Você está me machucando..# Murmurei baixinho. Ele, como se acordasse de algo, lentamente me soltou e tirou a mão de _lá_. Subiu o rosto, fazendo este ficar paralelo ao meu e apenas me encarou com um olhar indecifrável. Ele acariciou minha face, e eu não entendi nada.

#Kagome...# Murmurou antes de colar os lábios aos meus.

Ele me beijava apaixonadamente, me deixando extremamente confusa. Por um tempo, eu passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e correspondi..Mas depois me lembrei de tudo e o empurrei, fazendo com que ele caísse ao meu lado na cama. Rapidamente me levantei e peguei a toalha que se encontrava jogada no chão.

#Vá embora por favor inuyasha..# Pedi séria. Vi ele suspirar, abaixar as orelhinhas e se dirigir em direção a janela. Sem dizer uma palavra, o hanyou deixou meu quarto.

Suspirei e fui em direção a minha roupa. Porque diabos esse hanyou veio aqui? Ele é retardado? GRRRRR.. AI QUE ODIO.. E ELE CHAMOU MINHA SAIA DE CINTO.. QUE ODIO, QUE ODIO..ESSE IDIOTA VAI VER O CINTO HOJE DE NOITE..

Vesti minha calcinha e logo depois o 'cinto'. Esta era uma saia preta de tecido mole, e tinha mais ou menos um palmo aberto. A blusa era também preta..E pra ser sincera..Não é uma blusa, e sim um top. Daqueles que prendem no pescoço e que parecem mais um biquíni deixando a barriga toda a mostra. Calcei uma sandália de salto alto fino. Esta era de fios e ia toda trançada até perto do joelho. Coloquei algumas pulseiras e alguns anéis de prata. Peguei uma corrente do mesmo material que tinha um pingente com a letra 'K' e o coloquei no pescoço. Penteei os cabelos e o deixei solto mesmo. Passei o melhor perfume que eu tinha e PRONTO! Estou pronta para arrasar corações.

Olhei para o relógio em cima da cômoda e vi que já eram 9:45.. O tempo certinho de eu chegar na festa.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para o ligue táxi e pedi que um táxi viesse me pegar.. Dei o telefone tudo certinho e disseram que em no máximo dez minutos ele estaria em frente a minha casa. Saí desta, tranquei a porta e desci para espera-lo na frente de casa.

Dez minutos nem se passaram e ele chegou.

# Oi Kouga!# Disse sorridente, ele me olhou de cima pra baixo.

# Hum...oi Ka!# Fiz cara de deboche.

# Não gostei nada nada desse "hum"# Ele riu.

# Sobre logo no carro..mais saiba, esta linda, como sempre!# Eu ri encabulada. Na verdade eu e o Kouga combinamos a tempos de que ele se fingiria de mais doce perto do Inuyasha, mais do que ele já ERA, acabei me fascinando, mais nada vale mais do que uma vingança certo? Subi no carro.

# E olha que eu chamei um táxi!# Ele riu alto # E o pior..é que a festa é sua!# Ele sorriu ainda mais.

# Eu sei, mais você sempre se atrasa, sabe como é...vim lhe fazer uma gentileza..# Desci do carro.

# Vai logo buscar a Ayame vai...eu vou de TAXI!# Ele me observou indo em direção ao táxi que estacionou atrás do carro dele.

# Nossa Ka...mais que mal agradecida# Eu o encarei.

# Não precisa mais fingir...agora somos apenas eu e ele# Entrei no táxi e vi ele dando partida, logo fui em frente a casa do próprio.

# Olááá!# gritou uma Sango nada bêbada.

# Olá! Mais já bêbada?# ela se apoiou em mim.

# Uma bêbada muito bem "Desfarçada"# Comecei a rir.

# Vamos dançar?# Ela riu, nos encaramos.

# Lets go!# Demos os braços e rumamos para dentro...

**OLA PESSOASSSSS!**

**Sim sim..eu demorei, admito ú.u...mais vocês sabem, aula é FODA! AGRADEÇO MUITO A LINOCA! (natsumi Takashi) saibam vocês caros leitos que esse capitulo foi rachado XDD, o começo foi meu, o meio da Linoca e o finzinho meu de novo AhuaauHAaA...Agora estou cheias de idéias, você não perdem por esperar BUAHAHA! MUITOOO OBRIGADA Natsumi...i love you você xD...**

**ANNA(A .C) LENNOX- **Heyyyyy kirida! XDD Como vai voce? Hhauhua..pode crer, esse soquinhos no ar...o que alguém queria mais ver a não ser a KIKIO apanhando? Da KAGOME ainda? Nhaaa..tudo neh naum? HuhuhAaa..Fiz o cap anterior com muita, mais muitaaa vontadeee hohoho...A KAGOME NA VERDADE TEM QUE MATAR A KIKIO DE VEZ...concorda? XDD...E sim...dps eu t add ok? Hho..com muito prazer huuh..E claroooo..Meu deus, essa paixonite dos dois alem de ser quase assassina também é muito vingativa, meu deus...eu criei monstros! (cara de puro desespero)..mais depois eles se entendem...isso é, quando eu, uma escritora cruel tiver um pouco de misericórdia no coração XDD..Espero que tenha gostado dessa cap viooo? BJONES!

**KAROL- **hAUAHUuaHAUa, toda vez que releio a fic também me rio da situação...Ela tem que matar a Kikio logo de vez! Fiz de tudo pra kagome parecer aquela meninas violentas quando mexe com a dignidades delas ( que alias, nem dela é...já que ela se finge de muitas coisas hohoho)...Que bom que gostouuuuu do capppituloo... e que tenha presenciado esse tbm XDD! O QUE? Eu li direito? EU LI DIREITO? Vc disse que eu escrevo muito? Nhaaa que emoção...QUE EMOÇÃO, me da um lenço? Hohoo A claro..sem contar que também estou morrendo de raiva do inuasha, mais tudo bem D...Bjusss guriaaaa, fuiz!

**JESSY.SCHMIED **heyyy..também estou aça muito cansada..sabe por que? Acabo de voltar de ONIBUS da onde? SIM SIM! Acertou da PIRULITOLANDIAA! Hoho, sim! Pretendo fazer muitososss hentais, milhões, milhares, dezenas, centenas, unidadesss (vixxi...vijei Oo) de hentai hhuahAhAuA...Fala aeewww...gosto dos socos que a Kag deu na Kikio? Aproveitei muitoo o Word pra fazer essa briguinha nada "amigável"hhaua..Eu sou cruellll..mais como vc é minha kirida do coração nem vai se importar dessa minha crueldade neh? XDD..EU já t add no msn! HuhAUA, sim , vc escreveu o certo, e estou MOITO curiosa pra saber sobre esse conto da pirulitolandia..mais de quando vc entra? Eu to aqui todo dia depois da 12 noite e de sábados e domingos...Me avisa aeeewww!E não ahah, suas piadas ainda me fazem rir feito louca XDD. PLOFT, CATAPLOFFF (monstro amnésico novamente aparecendo)...céus, o que houve? Estávamos falando sobre o que mesmo? Castidade e amor ao PROXIMO? Ah sim...e claro! Vamos ao convento juntas..me de a mão o/./...BJOSSSSSSS fofaaaaa...e logiko..I luv XD

**MAY33 **uHauhuahau..DIGNA DE UMA REVIEW? O que uma boa briga entre pessoas não faz neh? Hohoho...já sei, amou a surra da Kagome na Kikio certo? XD, pois ééé...eu também amei hUhuA...mesmo sem tempo você deixou review nhaaa que boneeeeeeeee! Agora eu reespiro esse oxigênio mais feliz ( dramatica xD)Ela não estava meio sentimental..na verdade sim (como sou contraditória HjhahUhAHuA) mais foi um deslize da parte dela, e outra, acho que ela percebeu o que o Inuyasha sofreu quando ela disse que não esperava filho nenhum, ambos jogaram muito pesado nessa brincadeira...Oo...VOCE AMA BARRACO? Pois é...toca aeeeeew o/..eu tbm adoro um! E quero ver bem de pertinho lógico HuHAU...bjones fofaaaa...e tenha mais tempo pra tudo XDD, fui!

**MEGAMI SAN- **A Kagome me surpreendeu também! Nem eu tenho uma pontaria dessas HuAHuA, mais um dia eu VOU ter, escuta bem..um dia vc vai ouvir falar no nome TAMIRIS VITORINO HuAhuAhAUHAU, brincadera xDD...Entendo, pelo que vi você não tem tempo pra nada mesmo viu /...Mais logo as coisas aliviam pro seu lado hohoho...E OLHA, se vcs querem tanto e eu tbm..vamos matar a Kikio de uma vez AhuAhua, vou fazer ela tomar veneno de rato XDD, as despesas com ela estão muito altas hUhuHuAa, QUEM DERA TROMBARMOS com o Inu..quem me dera...nhaaa! Mais da nada naum rsrs...meu msn também esta com essa praga! Estou com mta dificuldade para adicionar..mais eu tento XD...e que eu consiga neh? Hohoho...Bjones guriaaaa!

**PATY LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER **Oieeeeeeeeee! Sim, sim, sim, eu AMo suas reviewsss (tamiris e Patty pulando juntas e torcendo o pé) nha...mais enfim fala eww.que briga foi aquela com a Kikinojo? HAUaHuA, pelo menos a Kag ainda boto ela pra fora do cinema...vai K-channn hohohoho! Como eu sou cruel (mais pode me falar...amou essa crueldade da minha parte neh? XDD) Foi tanta emoção escrever aquilo huhuhuhu..q maldadeee! vamos matar ela de uma vez! r..E SIM! Eu ja briguei feito elas..maid diferente da kagome eu apanhei..e apanhei feio hAuhuA, apesar de eu ter ganhado, mais isso não vem ao caso huhuhu..EU SOU SUA GAROTA..tem orgulho de mim mãe? XDD (tamiris emocionada) ..mudandoooo! Eu tive sim malditos trumas, Eles REALMENTE pegam as bebidas mais caras (é neh...aquelas pingas baratinhas que agent compra no mercado eles nào roubam T.T)...melhor parar por aqui se não nossas lagrimas formaram um rio (dramatica huhuhu) POR QUE NÃO POSTOU A FIC? nhaa, eu quero verr (chorando), eu quero! Me mostra ela.postaaaa! hAUhAUha..eu quero xD..olha, meu orkut e meu msn estão no meu profile, aqui msm no ff viu? Me add pleaseee foufaaa! Bjones migona hohoho fuiz!

**SRA KOUGA- **heyyy sumida de cabelos caxeados vermelhos XDD..Tbm axo que ela deve morrer viu..pq não amanha XDD...hUHUahAU, como somos crueiss...SIm! Eu estava numa fase violenta, eu e meu pc estamos travando guerras por aqui, descontei tudo isso na pessoinha perfeita pra levar porrada..mais quem é essa pessoa? KIKINOJOOO! ihuuuuuu \o/ hohoho...Ta aqui a continuação manaaa! Espero que tenha gostado, uma super criaçao minha e da Linoca XD...bjones fofaaaaaaaaaaa! te cuidaa, e cuida dos seus caxos tbm hUahuAHUAhua...Eu te i love you voce viu coisa fofenha da mamy? Fui kiridaaa!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **Olááááá senhoraa! Sem problemas, seu pecado ja foi absolvido! huAHuAha, Que bommmm teve um guerra no cap neh? XD! MINHA FILHA, mais que otima criacão foi essa? Leu a notinha que deixei pra ti nu fim do cap? HuHAUHAU, eu vi sua fic no e-mail, acabou a criatividade mais meu deus! Ficou otemaa, agora estou repletas de novas ideias, graças a voce manecaaaa...a metade da fic ficou na sua responsa XD...se precisar de uma ajudinha tamos ai viu? hohohohhoo...mais olha..adorei tbm fazer esse fim dela...pq com isso eu tive uma ideia GENIALE! E olha..vai ter mais briga hUahuHA, e claro, aquilo q nos conversmos...sobre o bebe sabi? huhuhu, essa fic aguardaa! XD..amanha eu leio sua fic..no momento estou esgotadaaaa, amanha tem aula e ja sao 2 hrs da manhã! Nhaa..eu vou morrer HuAHuaH...BJONES MANA LINDA DO CORE fuiiiiiiiiiii!


	14. GRAVIDA?

Entrei naquela linda festa e me deparei com duas MARAVILHOSAS pessoas, Inuyasha e Kikio, sorri e roubei a cerveja da mão de um estranho que me xingou, mais fingi nem escutar, passei do lado do casal e bebi a cerveja.

# Essas pessoas bebem pensando que é bonito..mais que vergonha, e olha que é uma das lideres de torcida viu?# Disse provocativamente alto Kikio, percebi que Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao Maximo ao ver minha saia, ou como ele diria cinto! Mais logo subiu o olhar com a cara fechada.

# não se rebaixe meu amor!Apenas ignore# Nem dei bola para aquela vaca muito menos para aquele corno, continuei andando e fiz uma coisa que me deu o maior orgulho, percebi que Inuyasha e Kikio me encaravam então, se o Inuyasha estava fazendo aquilo comigo, por que não eu com ele? Derrubei a cerveja em um certo rapaz, era moreno, muito, mais muito gostoso, o encarei.

# me desculpe, foi sem querer# Falei fazendo bico # posso fazer algo pra você me perdoar?# ele me encarou.

# Claro que pode..# podia sentir os ciúmes de Inuyasha # sair da minha frente# Ouvi uma risada TÃO alta, mais TÃO alta # Minha namorada esta mais adiante# Eu sorri.

# Tudo bem então# Olhei de raspão o casal que morria de rir.

# Mais meu Deus, como pode deixar uma moça tão bela como essa passar?# perguntou para o nada um homem lindo moreno, pele clara e olhos verdes # Eu não deixaria# Percebi que as risadas cessaram.

# Não mesmo?# Ele riu e puxou minha cintura colando meu corpo ao dele.

# Não!# Colocou enfim os lábios dele aos meus, o beijo foi maravilhoso! Não era lento e totalmente proveitoso, ele acariciava minha cintura e eu seu pescoço.

# Nossa! Você beija muito bem!# Disse olhando pra ele.

# E você então...nem falo!# Nós dois rimos.

# Bem, deixa eu cumprimentar as pessoas# ele concordou.

# Claro, mais você não vai sair da minha mira viu?# Ela sorriu.

# Ficarei na sua mira com maior prazer!# Ele me deu um selinho e saiu, quando olhei pro lado Inuyasha estava com uma cara de taxo e Kikio sussurrou um "vaca", fingi nem vê-los e sai do local, resolvi aproveitar que ninguém estava lá fora pra fumar um pouco, aquilo esta se tornando um real vicio, mais quer saber? Foda-se. Acendi o cigarro e o coloquei na boca.

# Sua fumante!# Ouvi Inuyasha dizer grosso # Chaminé!# Eu ri.

# Cadê a namoradinha?# Ele riu irônico.

# Ela logo virá..e você vadia? Cadê o rapaz?# Eu fiquei irritada, imagina, me chamar de VADIA.

# vadia é a senhora sua mãe Inuyasha# Ele também se irritou.

# Não..é você mesmo!#Estava prestes a ter um ataque de fúria quando vi tudo a minha volta girar, coloquei a mão na testa e me apoiei em um tronco de arvore.

# Ai..# Percebi que Inuyasha estava preocupado.

# O que houve?# Eu dei um ultimo suspiro.

# Nada...# Cai desmaiada e antes vi Inuyasha me segurando.

# Droga..ela não acorda!# Suspirou Inuyasha para alguém..aonde eu estava?

# Aonde eu estou?# Tentei me levantar mais um leve tontura me fez cair novamente.

# No medico...Você desmaiou te trouxe para um medico examinar, só pra depois o pessoal não ficar me enxendo o saco..# Eu sorri.

# Já sei Inuyasha..já sei#

# por favor Inuyasha..se retire um pouco, preciso falar a sós com Kagome# Inuyasha saiu.

# estou muito preocupada, desde quando fuma?# Eu a encarei.

# Oras, faz um bom tempo já, mais por que?# Vi a medica sorrir.

# Receito que pare..por que pode fazer mal pra você... e também pro seu filho!# Fiz um cara de espanto...calma ai, que história é essa? FILHO? Eu vou morrer, eu vou enfartar, acho que Deus castiga mesmo, DROGA!

# o que? Eu não posso ter ouvido direito# Ela sorriu ainda mais.

# Você vai ser mãe!# Disse toda contente, arregalei os olhos.

# Mãe?# permaneci em estado de choque, ela me cutucou.

# Senhora...esta bem...e uma ótima noticia, não é mesmo?# Acho que seria um OTIMA noticia quando a familia dela descobrisse que uma paciente acertou o nariz dessa pessoa em cheio.

# MÃE?# Desmaiei novamente.

# Senhora?# Mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe, mãe...eu vou ser MÃE? # Esta bem..# Eu a encarei raivosa.

# SENHORA? Você é cega por acaso? EU NÃO TENHO NEM 20 ANOS!# Ela arregalou os olhos.

# Por isso odiou a noticia!# Eu balbuciei alguns palavrões e me levantei, ela parecia chocada.

# Eu vou embora!# Ela nem se moveu, quando sai vi Inuyasha me esperando.

# Demorou..# eu sorri.

# Sim...# Ele também sorriu.

# O que você tem...mesmo que eu não esteja preocupado né?# Coitado..não sabe nem mentir.

# É que bem..Inuyasha eu..eu..estou grávida!# Ele fez uma cara de emoção, mais logo se irritou.

# Você acha...que eu caio nessa de novo?# Eu fiz uma cara de desespero.

# Não é brincadeira Inuyasha! Aquele dia, antes de brigarmos, foi minha ultima transa e...# Ele começou a rir.

# Você é uma ótima atriz! HAHAH# Ele não parava de rir.

# Inuyasha...é sério!# Ele me encarou.

# Você esta mesmo,...dizendo a verdade?# Sorri ao lembrar das palavras dele..que assumiria, que me amava.

# Sim...# Ele observou aqueles meu LINDOS olhos de emoção.

# nossa...sabe de uma coisa?# Ele se aproximou.

# O que?# Ele passou a mão em meu cabelo.

# Você é mesmo ótima atriz!# Puxou um pouco meu cabelo e desatou a rir, eu desisti, comecei a andar pra uma direção sem rumo.

# Tchau!# acendi outro cigarro pouco me fudendo com o aviso da medica.

# Aonde vai!# Eu sorri ironicamente e com os olhos cheios de raiva respondi.

# Pra puta que pariu Inuyasha!# ele não insistiu, entrou no carro e foi embora..DROGA! meu Deus...abortar nunca..mais eu não consigo nem me cuidar , imagine com uma criança! Traguei novamente o cigarro..o que será de mim?Quer saber? To nem ai pra esse meu filho,essa droga de filho! Eu tenho uma vida pela frente, tenho que ser a perfeita da escola, eu sou simplesmente...EU! não vou me deixar entristecer por um fato tão absurdo, pouco menos pra esse hanyou de meia tigela... mais ele ainda vai ter a dele..vai sim.

Acabei voltando pra festa, estava mais decidida que antes, quero me divertir, quero acabar com a cara de felicidade de um meio yokai retardado, ele não perde por esperar, não, não...acho que esse meu jeito vingativo vai ter um começo e um meio, mais quer saber? Sim..eu quero mais é que se fodam.

# Kagome! Cheguei aqui e você não estava!# Disse Kouga se aproximando de mim.

# Fui dar uma volta!# Respondi com um sorriso falso.

# Ah sim! Aproveite a festa!# Continuei sorrindo.

# Claro! Afinal, ela parece ótima!# disse encarando Inuyasha e Kikio virados de costas.

# Então..divirta-se!# Ele abriu um lindo sorriso, agradeci e andei em direção aqueles dois.

# AI!# Gritou kikio quando pisei com meu lindo salto naquele pezinho dela.

# Nossa, me desculpe!# Disse com ironia.

# Não me parece arrependida!# Eu soltei um risinho sarcástico.

# Não mesmo?# Ela me encarou.

# Não# Fiz cara de decepção.

# Poxa droga! Queria tanto que fosse real!# Ela estava pronta pra me xingar de tudo quantér nome, mais o Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura.

# Por que não coloca uma melancia na cabeça? Apareceria mais!# Eu continuei risonha.

# Esse seu senso de humor contagia! Acho que daria um belo comediante# Ele se irritou.

# Oras...cale a boca, não fiz questão de parecer engraçado!# Comecei a ter um ataque de riso.

# Pois eu achei muito engraçado!# passei perto da mesa onde ficavam as bebidas e peguei um Martini duplo, só pra começar.

# Kagomeee!#Disse fazendo o maior escândalo adivinha quem?

# Sango!# Sorri abraçando ela, claro, sem deixar que uma gota do meu precioso caísse.

# Já na farra hem!# Comecei a rir dela.

# Opa! Vamos beber muito!# Ela pegou o copo de um ser que passava e brindou comigo.

# Brindar sem beber...# Nós duas rimos.

# Sete anos sem meter!# O homem que foi roubado ficou pasmo.

# Não é beber sem brindar sete anos sem dar?# Eu o encarei.

# Sim..mais nós somos "deferentes"!# Ele fechou a cara mesmo percebendo que ele queria sorrir.

# Olha...devolve a minha caipirosa se não vai sair briga# Sango nem deu trégua, bebeu um gole e devolveu.

# Eu só peguei emprestada pra brindar ta?# Ele não se segurou e riu.

# vocês beberam demais!# Ele sorriu e foi embora, ficamos eu e Sango, isso é, tínhamos ficado até a hora em que um cara gato passou e Sango foi atrás, enfim fiquei lá morgando e me sentei em uma cadeira qualquer.

# Porra# Suspirei, deu umas três goladas no meu Martini, o que foi suficiente para seca-lo.

# Vai alguma coisa moça?# Disse um idiota chamado Houjo.

# Um wisky# Ele sorriu.

# Não prefere um refrigerante?# incrível como uma proposta tão retardada pode ser feita..ainda mais incrível foi como o sorriso dele pode aumentar.

# Por favor?# Ele foi até os cafunfeu de Judas pra pegar e trouxe.

# aqui!# Sorri e bebi um gole.

# Obrigada!# Ele sorriu ainda mais.

# Foi um gosto!# quando ele ia puxar assunto me virei, foi quando Inuyasha passou do meu lado.

# vamos sentar aqui, estou cansada!# Perguntou Kikio.

# Claro!# meu Deus, por que raios cuspi na cruz, queimei a bíblia e fiz uns três nós com pobres cordões com crucifixos? Juro que não foi por mal que julguei a virgem Maria, chamei José de corno e perguntei se não haviam mágicos que cortassem a barba de Jesus!

Ai senhor...acho que Deus também é vingativo...e muito.

# Nossa que sorte! Me sentar ao lado de uma pessoa tão maravilhosa!#Me virei e encontrei Kikio sorrindo.

# pena que eu não tive a mesma sorte!#

# mais claro que teve! Tem pessoa melhor que essa?# perguntou bestamente Inuyasha.

# Oh! Me desculpe...mais me culpo de como consigo não reconhecer essas coisas tão boas que me acontecem!# Disse para mim mesma # Melhor que ela só a Britney Spears# Percebi que o sorriso da Kikio se desfez mais rápido que a velocidade da luz.

# Como consegue ser tão desagradável?# Ri.

# Sabe que eu não sei?# Inuyasha colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

# Ninguém nunca soube!# Eu o encarei.

# Nossa Inuyasha...sempre me achou tão perfeita!# ele começou a rir.

# Você? Perfeita?# Concordei

# Sim..eu!# Ele suspirou.

# Eu só queria te comer# Comecei a rir com ele.

# Não..você só queria experimentar pra ver como era!# Vi a Kikio arregalar os olhos.

# Inuyasha..você é..virgem?# Vi ele engolir seco # Ou melhor..era até!#

# NÃO! Esta louca?# Comecei a rir.

# A não...eu lembro que até quando transou comigo você não era mais vir..# comecei a rir muito, peguei uma amarula pela metade que alguém havia esquecido por ali, claro, deixando o copo vazio de wisk por ali, bebi mais uns goles.

# Você comeu ela inuyasha? Ela nem lembrava, por ai já foi uma fila hem?# Disse apontando pro meio das pernas dela.

# Cala boca, a única vaca por aqui é você!# Disseram os dois.

# algo me faz crer quem não!# Aquele mesmo rapaz do começo da festa se aproximou.

# Vamos dançar?# perguntou com dando um sorriso colgate.

# Mais é claro!# peguei na Mão dele meio destrambelhada e o deixei me conduzir para o meio da multidão.

# Sabia que você é linda!# Sussurrou beijando meu pescoço.

# Agora eu sei!# Disse rindo meio zonza.

# gata!# Disse justando seus lábios aos meus, no começo foi um paraíso afinal, o que mais eu iria querer? Um homem lindo me agarrando e ainda por cima beijando bem? Pra ser mais perfeito só ganhando na loteria! Quando separou seus lábios dos meus eu ri.

# Eu já volto!# Eu disse saindo delicadamente dos braços dele.

# Sim!# Disse rindo, no começo eu sai com elegância, chegou no meio do caminho e sai voando pro banheiro e vomitei.

# PORAA! Acho que bebi demais!# Disse colocando a mão na cabeça # Mais..eu já bebi muito mais que isso e não cheguei a vomitar...# Sim..aqui jaz uma grávida! Droga! Me levantei e sai do banheiro, caminhei com indiferença por todos, muitos sorriam e me cumprimentavam, mais eu só queria saber de um lugar : A porta da casa do Kouga e minha porta! Sai daquela baderna e fiz o que deveria, voltei pra minha casa...

# Nossa..quantas chaves!# Disse olhando pra uma única chave que se multiplicou por cinco! E olha..as cinco chaves enfiaram de uma vez na fechadura! Que incrível! Sorri com ar de vencedora, fiz então o que eu sempre fazia, me joguei no sofá e dormi.

OooooOOOOoOOooOo

# Kagome?# Chamou Sango.

# DroGA SANGO!# Ela me encarou.

# O que foi?# Eu ri maligna.

# Da próxima vez que me acordar desse jeito..eu JURO que pego a sua copia de chave e engulo!# Ela não gostou da ameaça.

# Calma flor! Vim só te fazer uma visitinha!# Eu me emburrei.

# Estou muito feliz com a visita...Tchau!# me virei e fechei s olhos.

# Mas...# Eu a cortei.

# Tchau#

# Mas..#

# tchau!# Ela se irritou.

# Eu também vou dormir aqui, eu perdi minha chave!# a encarei debochada.

# Por que não perdeu a minha? E pra que me acordar ra falar isso?# Ela riu.

# Oras..não queria ser espantada por uma louca com uma vassoura na mão e ainda de ressaca! Durma bem!# Ela se deitou e dormiu em..5 minutos? Que horas eram..7? Nossa..as vezes Sango se supera, ai...maldita ânsia, sai correndo novamente pro banheiro e vomitei.

# Droga! Por que raios trepei com o filha da puta?# Voltei a vomitar, estou definitivamente...perdida!

**OIEeiEeeEeeeeEeeeEEEEee...td bem? XD**

**Aqui mais um cap \o/..pra quem me cobrou até os dentes hUhuHAu**

**Obrigada pelas reviewss! Muito contente ! XDDD**

**KAROL- **Eu escrevo muito bem? Ihuuuuuuuuuu! Rejuvenesci dês anos! (nossa..fikei com 4 anos Oo) AMEI a review..pouxa! Todo mundo ta odiando o Inuyasha AhauhaUa, por que sera? Por que ele é muito mau ou eu que sou muito cruel XDDD...Mais pode ficar tranquila que daqui a pouco ele vai ter a dele! Ah se vai (Kagome incorporando em tamiris) E MUITO! Muahahaha! Mais me diga..queria que a K-chan ficasse gravida hohoho...muita maldade não é mesmo? Aiai..preciso de um tempo de licensa , se não acabo pirando com as maldades que escrevo ( Tamiris bebendo mais uns 15 goles consecutivos de café)...nhaaa . hUuahauha...espero que tenha gostado viooo? Bjusss

**MAY33- **Opaaaa! Alem de tirar tempo do bolso (por que não sei de onde tirou tempo XD) pra me deixar um review ainda diz que eu escrevo beemmm! i que felicidade hohohoho! sabe que amo isso ( e qm não ama?) Ihaaaaaaa \o/...mais enfim, voce leu a outra fic? XDDDD, espero que sim, apenas de saber que leu ja me faz feliz heuhuhUEHUehu...! Nossa...eu to me matando, mais escrevo essas fics maledetas! Não quero matar voces do coração XD...Espero que tenha gostado desse nobre cap..nobre mais muito drasticamente cansativo cap huhuhu...e saiba, o Inu ainda vai levar o dele ta bom? E ADIVINHAA! A Kikio que vai dar esse gostinho pra Kagome hUahUAhu, eus ou cruel, muitoooo cruelll! Te cuide tbm minha amadaaaa! bjooooooooesss guriaaaa!

**MEGAMI SAN **oieee! sim, sim..tire um tempinho e leia minha fic hohoho...meu cap foi pequeno? Deu mais paginas do word do que os outros hUhauA...que estranho XDD...pra voce ver, não sei de onde tiro paciencia, daqui a pouco me estrangulo pra fazer essas fics ( e olha que lição que é bom eu dexo pra ultimo plano hohoho) ..Senhor, essas aulas estão me sufocando!As suas tambem devem te deixar sem folego não é mesmo? Daqui a poco a fic vai entrar em "AGUARDE" mais claro...ela vaui ainda continuar ali..INTACTA! (se o Deus ff quizer claro hohohoho) Daqui a pouco vai ter sxooo laallalal, muito sexo XDD! Claro, espero que goste de hentai (nossssa...que pergunta hAUahUha).. Bjoness guriaaa!

**MARYHIMURA- **Opaaa! só leu agora?UAU! Como conseguiu ler tudo isso? XDD TANKIU! isso me deixa muito contente huauhahAUhaUa...sua dica foi cuidadosamente aplicada, mais eu ja tinha ela em mente XD, esse plano dela foi bem elaborado, mais sim, ela se deu mal, pra falar a verdade MUITO mal...agora mais com essa noticia creio que ela se deu mal ao quadrado hohohoho! ..Sabe, eu adoro a Kagome assim, bem debochada, acho que não vale ela ficar mal só por que o Inuyasha ficava sofrendo pela Kikio, ela na verdade semopre teve uma disputa cerrada com ele, e agora esta meio confusa com o que quer...mais isso é bom MUAHAHAA, muito bom..me deixa cheinha de idéias XDDD...Acho que a fic vai chegar a uns 25 cap...vamos ver, depende daqueles dois não é mesmo (coitados, ainda vão sofrer nas minhas mãos huhuhu)...Bjus guriaaaaa!

**A.C LENNOX **SIMMMM! Ele merece sofrer muitoo hUAHUahuAHUA..merece, merece mereceeee! E olha que ele não fez nenhum comentario sobre o cinto dela viu...se fizesse o circo ia pegar fogo (ou melhor, mais do que ja esta pegando XDD)..fiz enorme questão em fazer a Kagome gravida...quer saber como o Inuyasha vai reagir depois que souber que é verdade? QUER MESMO? Não conto hauhaUhauaHuhau ... Mais olha...esses dois ainda vão dar o que falar...GOXTO DO CAP ?... Olha..ja t add no msn (Não sei se leu meu scrap..mais enfim huhuhu) quando der agente se fala, por que essa droga não abre nem a tortura fisica e psicologica, provavelmente amanhã ele se rendera XD...Bjuss coisa fofa da Mãe (hohohoXD) fuii!

**PAULINHA-CHAN **O FOFAAAAAAAAAA XDD, eu demorei pra postar por que não consigo mais tempo! A escola começo e agora essas aulas de bateria estão me matando! mais c preocupa não, eu não vou deletar ela hAUahUahua (seria muita maldade neh XDDDDD)...O Inu ainda gosta da K-chan sim..a história deles sempre foi meia maluca, é compreensiavel que continue nessa insanidade toda naum é não? hohoho..e olhaaa! Aqui esta o novo cap! Novo em folhaa! Com claro, alguma maldades minhassss! Ai..até eu to ficando com dó desses seres, estão ficando cada vez mais torturados hohoho...KD SUA FIC? HauhauHA, eu quero uma fic suaa Paulinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lindaaa, vai, vai, vai..escreve uma fic \o/ (torcida organizada o, \o/o\ \o/) Mais pode dexa que eu não vo t enche mto o saco Não viu? HuahuAhuaa, espero que tenha gostadoooooo...A e claro..imagina que voce ;e tarada X...hAUahUA...Bjocassss fui!

**MATSUMI TAKASHI **Upossssssss...te deixei por ultimo X..hUAhuaha, perdões manecaaa...mais voce sabe que eu te amo voce neh? Hohohohoho, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Coloquei nossas ideias em ação...sua, minha e da Sra Kouga hjUaHuAHuA, muita agua vai rolar ainda neh? huhuhu, essa fic me aguarda! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! (espero, espero, espero XDDD) Finalmente ela esta gravidaaaaaaaaa, ou melhor...ela descobriu neh! hohhooho...O que será da pobre coitada? Sera que faço ela perder o filhota? Huhuhuhuh...ou seria muita maldade? Oo...não sei..acho que ela merece um troco pelo que fez e claro... O INUYASHA TAMBEM MERECE,e vai ter..um troco e da nossa parte um muito BEM FEITO huhuh/...Bjus mana lindaaaaa fui!


	15. Suspeita

Sim! Perdida, perdida, perdida mil vezes perdida! O pior é que eu não posso simplesmente ignorar essa gravidez!É a mesma coisa que ver uma bola vindo em direção ao seu rosto e ficar parada! É algo absolutamente idiota deixar de lado tal questão, mais sabe? Nunca fui disso! Não vou parar de beber, de pular e tão pouco me divertir por causa de um filho!nonono, isso não é a minha cara! Não é, não é e não é!

# Kagome?# Me chamou Sango, meu deus! Como essa menina acorda rápido!

# Fala Sango# Disse fraca

# Você esta bem?# Sabe quando você fica com aquela GOTA gigantesca na cabeça?

# TÔ #.#' ...# Respondi debochada

# Kagome, eu sei que não esta!fala logo o que você tem!#

# Nada!#

# O QUE VOCE TEM?#

# NADA!#

# O Q-U-E V-O-C-E T-E-M?# Ai quanta ignorância pra uma só pessoa

# N-A-D-A!# Por um milésimo de segundo ela parou, ri aliviada pro nada

# Mas...o que você tem?# Eu definitivamente voei contra a porta a chutando (obvio que eu não consegui arrombar como queria, um por que ta do lado errado, outro por que eu, do jeito que sou forte só consegui fazer barulho e ter uma tontura) corri de volta pra privada e vomitei

# Sango...para de me encher o saco!# Ela suspirou do lado de fora

# Ta, mais saiba que eu só vim aqui por UM motivo!# Me levantei do chão

# E esse motivo não foi pra me atordoar?# Olhei esperançosa pensando que ela iria embora e só voltaria em outro dia, outra hora, ou talvez em outra semana, outro mês, outro ANO, outro século, outro MILENIO!

# Ah...eu queria saber aonde você guarda o Nescau# NESCAU? Eu vou fazer ela engolir um leite sem Nescau, cheio de Nata e vencido! Senhor...

# Senhorita Sango# Disse abrindo a porta # Se eu disser que eu não vou lhe informar aonde fica a lata de Nescau o que voce vai fazer?# Perguntei ao...nada(?). Ouvi uma voz de longe gritar

# Não precisa mais Kagome! Eu já achei!# Essa voz veio se aproximando até ficar bem perto de mim com um leite delicioso lotado de Nescau

# Sango...eu quero!# Disse com uma tremenda vontade de beber aquele leite

# Nem vem!# Disse ela fazendo bico

#Sango..o que custa?# Ela abraçou o copo

# Não Kagome, eu que fiz!# A encarei debochada

# Mais eu que comprei!# Ela sorriu

# Mais eu que fiz...a obra foi minha e EU tenho direito sobre ela!#

# Me da um gole sangooooo# pedi manhosa

# Por que não faz?#

# Por que eu não sei fazer um leite tão gostoso como o seu!# Foi quando coloquei a mão na boca disposta a vomitar novamente, quando ia correr pro banheiro uma porta se materializou na minha frente e eu soquei a cara naquela tabua bonita, linda e bem lustrada, a Sango, como é minha melhor amiga colocou a mão na barriga e deus sabe la quanto tempo ela ficou rindo tentando perguntar se eu estava bem

# Desculpa Kagome mais é que...HAHAHAHAHA!# Eu apenas ficava no chão com a mão no nariz

# Pare de rir de mim!# Ela riu ainda mais

# Por que?# Encontrei uma luz!

# Por que não se ri de mulheres grávidas!# Ela me encarou calando a boca na hora, chegou até a ser assustador a maneira em que ela me olhava

# Você ta grávida?# Eu afirmei, e sabe o que a filha da puta fez?

# HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA# Me levantei super desanimada e fui pra sala, antes claro, dei um chute na barriga de Sango e..graças ao pai ela parou de rir

#Não!# Disse mudando o canal de um desenho animado em que o pai matava todo mundo pra salvar a mulher e a filha # Não!# Disse mudando também de um em que aparecia uma mãe com um carrinho da bebe e de repente o carrinho solta da mão dela..# NÃO!# Gritei tacando o controle na tv quando vi um comercial de camisinha, quando virei me deparei com uma Sango confusa

# Voce tava falando sério Kagome?# Dei um tapa na própria cabeça

# Tava sim...# Ela sorriu

# Não é tão ruim...#

SABE O QUE É FICAR O DOMINGO INTEIRO VOMITANDO E TENTO TONTURAS? Acho que é ou por que eu Não me cuido direito, por que eu não to nem ai com esse filho ou talvez...por que Deus me odeia! Chegou segunda feira e eu tava mais indisposta do que numa cansativa sexta-feira tediosa! Em pensar que ainda tenho a semana inteira! Em pensar que minha barriga vai crescer, eu vou ficar gorda, chata, vulnerável, gulosa e ainda por cima...dependente de alguém eu tenho uma sensação de morte! DROGA, droga, droga 1564546468486454842154 vezes DROGA!

# Calma Kagome# Disse um sorridente Sango pintando as unhas # Poderia ser pior!# Eu dei uma risada terrivelmente forçada

# Claro que poderia...# Ela me encarou

# Que bom que sabe..não é o fim do mundo..# Eu a cortei

# Se talvez o teto caísse sobre a minha cabeça esmagando todos os meus ossos e depois quem sabe eu sobrevivesse e ficasse numa cama hospitalar por um mês e quando saísse um carro me atropelasse e me jogasse pra um lugar cheio de cacos de vidros...é, pode ser pior!# Levei um murro na cabeça # SE TA LOCA?# Ela apenas me encarou cética

# Oras Kagome...você parece uma velha rabujenta!# Ela se levantou e foi pra cozinha, não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei olhando pro nada, mais resolvi pegar meu material e ir pra escola, e chegando la..quem vejo?

# Ai Inu-kun..eu te amo tanto!# Disse Kikio enlaçando as pernas em torno da cintura de Inuyasha e dando um enorme beijo

# Eu também te amo Kiki(nojo)o ...# Disse beijando o rosto dela umas três vezes antes de alcançar sua boca

# Tenho tanta sorte de estar com você! Imagine só, agente tendo filhos Inu! # Ele sorriu

# Sim...eu queria muito filhos seus!# Sim..ele sabia que eu estava ali

# Quantos?# Ele me encarou

# Quanto você quiser meu amor! Minha vontade é SUA vontade!# Disse a levantando pro ar

# Eu preciso assistir isso?# Perguntei pra qualquer um que me respondesse

# Oras Kagome, é só entrar na escola que não ver a essa cena!# Disse Kikio # Se inveja matasse você estaria perdida não é queridinha?# Suspirei colocando as mãos na cintura

# Não "amor" eu não estaria morta, por que a ultima coisa que eu quero é...ficar com ess cachorro!# Ela começou a rir

# Esta o chamando de cachorro só por que ele te trocou por mim?# Bocejei e entrei na escola rebolando, ignorei por completo a pergunta de Kikio, afinal, o que eu poderia dizer.."Não, é por que eu estou grávida dele"...haha, que piada!

# Kagome!# Gritou Rin correndo em minha direção

# fala # Disse sorrindo

# A Kaede esta organizando um novo passo, ficou lindo! Como você sabe a competição de coreografia esta chegando ai!# Disse dando um gritinho empolgado # Vamos vencer esse ano também Kagome!# Disse pulando em cima de mim, dei um meio sorriso

# claro Rin..claro!# Ela me encarou

# Eu sei que agente não conversa muito mais..esta desanimada!#

# Ressaca!# Ela começou a rir

# Bem...beijinho!# Disse correndo em direção a um ser chamado Sesshomaru o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, esse era parecido com o mais novo, só que era mais sério, mais bonito e claro, muito mais interessante! Possuía duas marcas no rosto e era um yokai completo! Encarei a cena meio triste, sei que esse filho não pediu pra estar ai e que a culpa não é dele mais, isso ESTRAGA a vida de uma pessoa da minha idade! Ai que ódio!ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio

# Kagome?# ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio #Por que não me esperou?# ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio # PARA DE ME IGNORAR!# ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio

# ódio, ódio, ódio!# ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio

# Por que tanta raiva Kagome?# Eu suspirei

# ÓDIO SANGO! Ódio!# A encarei brava e andando pra algum canto # Eu sou realmente uma azarenta! Deus me odeia e quer fuder com a minha vida, a Santa Maria quer que eu pague meus pecados e a puta que pariu quer que eu me dane!# Sim, eu falava pra mim mesma, não pra Sango

# Kagome PARA! Depois você vai se conformar!# A encarei segurando seus braços

# Alguma vez me conformei com alguma coisa?# ela fez uma expressão pensativa

# Teve aquela vez la do...a não, você quebrou o nariz dela depois...# Ela novamente fazia aquela cara interrogativa # AH! Teve aquela menininha que você...a não..depois voce arrancou a cabeça da barbie dela e roubou o pirulito da coitada# Eu cruzei os braços # E teve aquela..Não, não..aquela vez la você perdeu um terço do seu cabelo# Ela sorriu # É..realmente, você nunca se conforma com as coisas! Só por favor, não espanque seu filho!#

# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH# Gritei irritada, o Inuyasha passava do meu lado

# Cala boca o fedelha!# Eu o encarei

# Quem é você pra me fazer calar a boca?# ele sorriu

# Eu sou tudo que você pode imaginar !# Acho que ele se gaba demais viu

# Inuyasha..já mandei você ir se foder hoje?# Ele me encarou

# Não...#

# então vai se foder!# Ele se aproximou

# Só se for com você gostosa!# Ai meu Deus...ódio, ódio, ódio, ódio!

# Você é realmente um inútil não é hanyou?# Ele lambeu meu rosto

# Não..na cama você sabe que eu sou tudo, menos inútil#

# Na verdade você é inútil sim# Ele sorriu

# Tão inútil que fiz você gritar meu nome# Por que eu fui ficar grávida justo dele..JUSTO DELE?

# Por que eu fui engravidar justo de você?# Ele riu

# Com essa de novo Não vai Kagome...# Eu o encarei

# Quer saber? Vai pra porra Inuyasha!#

# Vai você sua puta!#

# Cala boca seu filho da puta! Pensa que só por que te enganei uma vez pode ficar me xingando seu lazarento! Puta é aquela que você chama de mãe!# Ele segurou meus braços

# calma princesa!#

# CALMA nada! Você é realmente um IDIOTA Inuyasha, um IDIOTA! Você me irrita, NUNCa, NUNCA mais me chame de puta!# Me soltei com violência

# Puta!# Nossa...contei até dez pra ver se relaxava, mais como não deu efeito

# grgrgrgr!# Pulei em cima dele o esmurrando, ele como não esperava o ataque acabou caindo de costas no chão, esmurrei o saco dele com tanta vontade, mais TANTA vontade...

# Bis-cate# Disse pulando em cima de mim, eis que uma santa chamada diretora separou a briga

# Vocês dois de novo NÃO!# Eu o encarei sorrindo

# Imbecil!# Sussurrei sabendo que apenas ele ouviria

# PRA DIRETORIA JÁ!# Senhor...por que eu não morro logo de vez?

# Posso ir ao banheiro antes?# Me senti mal

# Diretoria!#

# Mas..#

# Diretoria!# Vi inuyasha sorrir pesando que era apenas mais um plano meu

# Droga!# Suspirei desmaiando nos braços da diretora.

# Levem ela para um medico vão vão vão# Ouvi ainda alguem dizer..

OooooOoOooOOOOoooooOooOOOoo

# Ela esta bem?# Ouvi a direotra perguntae

# Sim..ela ficará bem, pode ir trabalhar sucegada# Como se aquela cobra se preocupasse tanto assim comigo

# Tudo bem então,..# Quando percebi que estava sozinha no quarto me levantei, mais levei um susto ao perceber que ainda restava uma alma viva no quarto

# O que voce esta fazendo aqui?# Ele suspirou

# Mais como você é mal agradecida fedelha!# Disse tentando não ser tão grosso

# Mal agradecida? Meu deus! Você concerteza só veio por um motivo!# Ele me encarou

# E qual seria?# Dei uma risada sarcastica

# Não se ferrar na diretoria...# Ele sorriu

# Acertou na mosca Higurashi, vejo que pensa!# Ignorei por completo aquilo

# Logicamente que penso! Só uma vez na vida que não tive essa capacidade# Ele me encarou

# E qual foi essa vez? Quando você nasceu?# o olhei debochada

# não..quando trepei com você# Ele fez uma expressão irritada

# Você é realmente uma idiota! Mais eu sei que é impossivel resistir ao meu charme# Disse ele se gabando e ficando do lado da cana

# Você que é um idiota! Acha que me importo quando te vejo com a Kikio, sei que esta com ela só pra provar alguma coisa# Ele me encarou furioso

# Não, eu estava com VOCÊ por que queria te COMER, mais com ela é diferente, eu amo a Kikio!# Comecei a rir eufóricamente

# Sei, sei..ainda lembro quando ela te chifrou!# Ele suspirou

# Kagome..não vai conseguir ,e deixar mau, se ela me chifrou, saiba que ela se arrependeu, e muito!# Comecei a rir ainda mais

# inuyasha, vejo que confia mesmo no proprio taco! Ela nem lembrava que ja havia transado com você!# Eis que minha crise de riso aumentou assustadoramente #Você foi chifrado mais de mil vezes hanyou!Tenho até pena de você!# Percebi que ele apertou o lençol da cama, de repente a enfermeita entrou

# Senhorita Kagome.# Eu a encarei

# Sim?# Inuyasha não parava um minuto sequer de me olhar

# Melhor ficar um pouco de repouso, creio que ja sabe da gravidez não é?#

# Sim..eu sei# Quando virei pro lado dei de cara com um Inuyasha muito, mais muito confuso

# Meu deus..# Suspirei pra mim mesma

# meu Deus..# Ouvi ele dizer, estava totalmente esperançosa de que ele dissesse algo como "Olha..desculpa ter desconfiado de você" ou sei la..sussurrado 'Eu vou ser pai"..mais foi MUITO..MAIS MUITO pior..

# inuyasha?# A enfermeira apenas observava intrigada, ele finalmente disse

# Eu fui chifrado por você tambem?# O QUE? Ele esta insinuando que o filho não é dele? Ai..eu vou morrer!

**GENTE! Estou hiper mega sem tempo! Mais farei de um tudo para atualizar mihas fics! Desculpem a demoraaa (suplica) ! E pra quem le sedução da salvação saibam que eu estou tentando continua-la..e vou conseguir oK? Bjuss!**

**MEGAMI-SAN **Calmaaaaaaaaa! Desse jeito voce morre! Meu professor de educação fisica tambem tem dado umas birutadas...depois que eu chego morta e manca ninguem entende por que...esses pessoal pensa que agente é robo!ò.Ó..Bem...bom trabalho de história XDD..Bjussss! E..muito tempo de sobre pra voce huhuhu

**A.C LENNOX **Oi Annecaaa! Tudo bem? Sim, coitada, sozinha, sofrendo e ainda ta pouco se lixando..essa Kagome ainda vai dar o que falar massss...Eu não vou contar por que hAUhaUa...maligna eu não? O Inuyasha ainda vai ter o troco..voce vai ver (Tamiris escrevendo mil maneiras do Inu-baka se ferrar)...e dexa eu ver quem mais vai se dar mal nessa história (não pensa nem um segundo) KIKINOJO! huhuhu..esse pessoal vai sofrer nas minhas pequenas mãozinhas...culpa sua, que me influencia para o mal X.x...Ainda bem que adorooooouuu! Ai bem, ainda bem , ainda bem mil vezes ainda bem hauhAU..Tu não entra no msn? Eu quero falar com voceee...entra, entra, entra! E desculpa ainda não ter respondido seu scrap! Dps da meia noite eu respondo XDDD..Se não minha mãe me inforcaaa!Bjones lindaa!

**PATY-LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER **OPAAA! Mais é óbiu que eu te perdoo miguxa XDD! Puts..sem problemas , eu bem que senti falta da sua review huhuh..mais ta sim, perdoaderrima...e eu to perdoada? (Por mais que eu tente ignorar eu demorei pra postar o capitulo!) É que esses 4 dias eu fui pro carnaval, dai eu fico de ressaca o dia inteiro..não da XDDD...Uma bomba mesmo! Aqui se faz, aqui se paga! Ela brincou agora ta tendo a dela...daqui a poco quem vai ter a dele vai ser o Inuyasha hUahUAH...Eu tava planejando terminar essa fic mais não tem como...eu não vejo outra saida e continuar e continuar até dar certo! E quando eu tiver on-line eu te ajuda SIM! Eu to meio que sumida neh? huhu...fica hoje até meia noite e meia? (cara de suplica) Pelo menos eu ja vou estar on-line e te ensino ok? E te ensino com muito prazer! o/...Bjokassssss Paty! SMACK.BEm..respondendo agora a outra review HuaHA..Sim, voce ja tinha mandado XDD..ogo vai ter HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAi..fica sussegada viu? hAUahuA ( Tamiris abraçando Paty) minha amigona (abraçando mais ainda)...sayonara minha fã..LINDAA! Fui! huhu

**SACERDOTIZA **Mais uma fic minha que voce vai acompanhar? Nha que ótimoooooooo! Por isso que eu te amo! (isso sim é puxa-saquismo hAUAUAHuha)..que culpa agente tem se agente se adora ! Acompanha ela simm! Acompanha, acompanha o/... Voce gosta dessa Kagome tambem não é? Que maldadeee, menina má, menina máááa...tambem amo esse tipo ..não sou muito Kagome's que pulam de la pra ca todas inocentes chorando por que o Inuyasha não quiz beija-la ( Aqui o papo tem que envolver gravidez XDDD) ...Voce ainda vai querer manter seu caso com o Inuyasha...olha lá hem..ele é um cachorro!PERFEITA? Voce disse PERFEITA? Nhaaaaaaaaaaa! Tankiu!Mesmo sem tempo eu vou continar atualizando todas as minhas fics! Só pra voces não ficarem sem elas hUaUahuA..XDD..Agora eu vou-me mesmooo... Bjusss GurIaaAa! PS Eu ja leio sua ficc ok? (Cara de suplica) perdoa euu por ainda não ter lido..BJUS!

**SRA KOUGA **OI MANAAAAAAAAA! Fala aeww! Ja até sei por que voce ta feliz HAUhAUA...Finalmente eu coloquei nossa ideia aquiii! EBAAA! E olha que faz tempo que agente teve a ideia nehh? huhuhu...agora vai ser o FERVO! Vai todo mundo sofrer, todo mundo, todo mundoooO! Inuyasha, Kagome, kikio, leitores, escritora XDD...Maninhaaa! Malz, ultimamente eu não tenho lido todas as fics atualiadas, mais juro que leio as suas e claro..dexo um REVIEW! Vai ser mesmo muito massa quando a kikinojo ficar sabendo..a cara dela vai pro CHÃO! Aiaiaiai..fazer maldades cansa a minha beleza XDD Zuera..bjones manaaaaa..eu t i love you XD..Fui!

**KROL **Lindo? Ai tankiuuuuuu (Tamiris pulando de felicidade)..uma miniatura Inuyasa hUhauahu...sim, ela vai ter uma miniatura Inuyasha..imagina só, um bebezinha com orelinhas kawai...meu deus, que tudooo!(se o Inuyahsa não pode ser meu..o filho pode!).. eu não acho que ela jogou um paralelepipedo, to começando a pensar que ela jogou um tijolo mesmo HAHAhAH...Isso sim é que é azar não acha? XDD..coitada..to ficando com dó da Kagome..mais ela tem que sofrer mais um pouquinho antes de ter um hentai saboroso hehehehe...que maldadee, que maldadeeee!Qui bom que adorou, adorou e achou muito legal o capitulo ( tomara que esse não tenha ficado chato nhaaa) Bjokinhas e..até o proximo XD

**JESSY.SCHMIED **Absurdo nããããoo...hUhauAHuAH..Pelo menos comento nessa, heaaa! XDD...estava esperando sua review HuAHuAhuA!Vinda de onde..de onde? Da PIRULITOLANDIA!Nossa...muito boazinha voce XD..Mais se voce esqueceu, quem escreve a fic sou eu (resumindo..alem de você colocar praga eu ainda ajudei colocando mais praga ainda..) LOGICAMENTE..Ele é NOSSO marido, só nosso, nosso e nosso (E tentem rouba-lo né?) A K-chan que fique sozinha, banguela e com um filho pra criar9brincadera HAuauaH)...eu que sou muito boazinha nhaaa! Um dia iremos sim para o convento, logo logo estaremos la, rezando todos os dias da nossa vida para o bem do mundo AMEM!Eu sou gorda simn hauAHUAH...Mais valeu o apoio moralll! Alguem ta dizendo que eu sou linda EBAA! Voce sim que e..Pq eu Não sou voce?hUhauaHa..Bjones LINDAAAA!

**MARYHIMURA **Oi! Realmente, ela ta muito radical! Mais tem que ser assim, por que basicamente quase toda adolescente fica desse jeito, é muita responsabilidade, ser mãe antes da hora nhaaa ...Mais olha, eu estou mesmo pensando em fazer a K-chan não perder o filho, acho que vou sim aceitar a sua dica XD...fazer ela pensar diferente diante da situação sei la...E sobre a medica, ela podia muito bem virar e dizer, vai la e pergunta pra medica! Mais ela ficou tão estressada que nem pensou nisso na hora, mando o Inuyasha ir pra puta e saiu, logo ele vai descobrir afinal, não ;e todo mundo que consegue esconder uma gravidez não é? XDDD..e é mesmo dificil provar que ele é o pai..só quando o filho nascer que ele vai ter certeza não é?..Puta, não sabia que voce era mãe solteira, mais imagino que seu namorado tenha mesmo mudado a opinião depois de ter uma irmã...ainda mais no tempo em que você estava gravida!O futuro da fic eu não sei..mais espero que continue acompanhandoo! Bjus guria!Amei a review w agradeço suas dicas (minha cabeça não formula mais ideias T.T) Fui!

**MAY33 **INCOMODAR? Voce ta loka? hAUhau, Imagina, nunca me incomodarei com a sua review! Que lindooooooooooww..voce acha ela fofa! Voce ama minha fic \o/..ai, ABRAM UM CHAMPAGNE! Minhas aulas tambem começaram, e isso é mesmo uma tragedia..e das grandes! Não consigo mais tempo, tenho que atualizar muitas fics minhas, mais não consiga AHHHHH, EU TO MALUKAAA! Depois me passa o link da sua história de Harry, eu leio ela XDD...Sou louca pelo casal harry e Hermione, mesmo que essa não seja minha praia hoho..ESCREVA SIMM! Por mim, por tudo que é mais sagradooo! Depois eu te ajudo a postar ok? Eu quero lerr (cara de choro) Eu quero (Chorando)... Mais enfimmmmmm!hhhu.eu sua autora favorita? (Tamiris infartando) EU TE AMOOO! hAUaha...Bjones fofaaa! E Sempre me INCOMODE ok? Adoro quando me "incomoda"XDDDD BJUSS!


	16. Shopping

**Capitulo dedicado a NATSUMI TAKASHI, PATTY ,JESSY.SMIED, AGOMEEINUe ANNA LENNOX. Depois de tanto xingo...resolvi postar logo XD...não tava a fim de morrer tão cedo**

**Agradecimentos para MARY HIMURA que deu a dica da Kagome começar a ver a idéia de ter um filho de outra forma.**

**Para SACERDOTIZA que começou a ler a fic agora mais esta me dando uma grande força.**

**A TODINHOS QUE MANDAM REVIEWS , já que amo a todas e elas ainda me ajudam a continuar o capitulo e não excluir a fic.**

**E Também queria pedir muitíssimas desculpas pela demora! Se quizer eu trago atestado medico xD (alem de não ter tempo ainda pego GRIPE)**

**Espero que gostem!**

# Como assim.."você me traiu também"?# Perguntei incrédula diante de tanta palhaçada

# Oras...você não quer mesmo que eu acredite que esse filho é meu..não é mesmo?# Sabe quando você sente seus miolos ferverem de tanta raiva sobrecarregada? Pois bem, eu me sinto assim

# Não quero que acredite babaca...é óbvio que o filho é seu!# Ele riu da minha cara

# Eu não sou tão idiota Kagome..pode ser até do padeiro!# 1,2,3..

# Imagina que você idiota! Você só é..idiota!# Kagome, se segura Kagome, você ta esperando um filho,fica calma.

# Olha, eu já fiz muito de ficar por aqui, boa sorte!# Disse saindo nervoso, a enfermeira olhava indignada.

# Ele não vai assumir?# Eu neguei

# Ele é um idiota!# ela sorriu

# Pense pelo lado positivo, ter um filho é a melhor coisa do mundo!# Eu revidei

# Pode ser, mais para uma pessoa que tenha idade e tempo pro filho, eu tenho menos de 20! É muita responsabilidade!# Ela apenas negou

# Quem é você pra falar de responsabilidade? Esta gravida!# CALMA!

# Que tipo de enfermeira é você?# Perguntei irritada

# Uma que tem diploma!# Eu respirei fundo, o mais fundo possível, como isso pode estar acontecendo? Um ABSURDO!Só comigo acontece essas coisas viu..Daí-me paciência!Por que se força eu mato!

# Você também não passa de uma idiota!#

# Você não agüenta ouvir verdade senhorita? Pois ainda não entendo o que esta fazendo aqui!# Eu me levantei e fui em direção a porta, ela agora pedia pra mim ficar, mais ela que se foda junto com o salário dela! Meu Deus..o mundo inteiro esta contra mim, mais eu vou me vingar, a se vou! Fui em direção a escola, já estava boa, estava na verdade ótima! Vou infernizar a vida de todo mundo!A se vou...

# Kagome?# Perguntou a professora quando me viu entrar

# Não..minha Mãe# Balbuciei baixo apenas para mim ouvir

# Esta melhor?# Continuei sussurrando

# Ótima! Melhor impossível!# Ela pareceu esperar uma resposta minha # Estou bem sim!# Disse sorrindo, ela me sorriu de volta

# kagome...Kagome...KAGOME!# Disse aumentando o tom de voz Sango, logo uma bolinha de papel voou em direção a minha cabeça e a acertou em cheio..maldita Sango!

# Fala criatura!# Disse se virando na 'gentileza"

# Como foi la? O Inu sabe?# Eu comecei a rir

# Sabe...mais pensa que não é dele!# Ela suspirou enquanto eu olhava diabólica pra algum canto escuro da sala pensando em um plano mirabolante para acabar com a vida do pobre hanyou

# Por que esta sorrindo?# Ela me encarava debochada

# É que ele acha que só por que sou gostosa eu trepo com todo mundo! Mais fala serio..eu sou muito deliciosa!# Eu chegava a parecer ridícula..mais quem liga?

# Eu sei que você não tem amor próprio Kagome..mais não fique assim, você é linda!# Disse ironizando..mais quem liga?

# Obrigada sango, isso vai me ajudar futuramente!# EU parecia uma criança de parque brigando com uma de maternal..mais quem liga? (novo bordão xD)

# Affe...preciso escolher melhor minhas amizades!# Ela ignorou meu olhar perdido e totalmente maquiavélico assim como a pouco tempo atrás, quando eu estava aumentando meu sorriso percebi que alguém pisava o pé forte no chão ao meu lado, respirava alto e tossia, creio que é pra chamar minha atenção...mais quem liga?

# Esta no mundo da lua Higurashi?# Aquela voz fria entrou pelo meu ouvido esquerdo e empacou no cérebro, me virei do modo mais lerdo e irritante possível.

# Sim?# Perguntei olhando para a mulher alta, loira e forte, também conhecida como a inspetora diaba loira.

# O que tem de tão interessante ai atrás?# Eu dei um risinho de canto

# É que eu pensei ter visto algo!# Ela fez pose pensativa

# e o que isso tem a ver com a questão?# eu comecei a rir

# Tem muito a ver!# Não me agüentei e ri ainda mais, realmente , minhas desculpas estão cada vez piores e mais esfarrapadas, ela bufou e eu a encarei.

# DIRETORIA!# Vocês devem estar pensando, "é possível tal azar como esse?" pois é...creio que não!ou melhor..eu achava, até hoje!

# De novo? Pelo amor de Deus, hoje o dia não é meu dia, saco! Saco! Saco!# Eu dizia pra mim mesma andando em direção a diretoria, a inspetora apenas me seguia fazendo cara de taxo.

# Em pensar que você era uma ótima aluna# porra...

# Eu sou uma ótima aluna!# Disse sorrindo pra ela, que não fez nem um esforço para mostrar seus lindos dentes.

# Grande aluna!# Disse me empurrando para a minha execução, quando cheguei lá me deparei com um hanyou, nem percebi que não estava na aula.

# Kagome?# Pediu para que eu entrasse no recinto a diretora, Inuyasha sorria

# Sim?# Ela respirou fundo

# Inuyasha..ele esta me fazendo reclamações sobre você!# Lembram da velha diretora? Aquela mesmo, com voz arrastada que me chamava de "Gigurashi"..Ela quer me ferrar, sinto isso.

# que tipo de reclamações?# perguntei com cara de santa.

# Bem, ele diz que você o atrapalha durante as aulas, fala muito, não é nada do que diz, chega a estressar suas colegas, entre elas Sango,e alem disso fica provocando a namorada atual enquanto esta com ele!# Eu ri de canto

# Imagine, por que faria isso?# Percebi que o silencio ficava cada vez mais extenso

# Kagome, por que não para logo com isso? Você vive xingando a Kikio! Depois briga comigo! Logo brigamos e eu assumo tudo a culpa! Isso é ignorância da sua parte!# Disse o hanyou, eu apenas suspirei

# Tem provas?# Ele arregalou os olhos

# Como assim?# Eu sorri

# Tem provas?# Ele ficou em silencio # Tenho muitas pessoas que possam testemunhas que vêem VOCE me provocar, VOCÊ e a sua "namoradinha",alem do mais esta querendo me ferrar! Não esta na cara que ele esta inventando?# UI! Essa doeu até em mim

# Realmente Higurashi..pode se retirar!# Disse com cara monga e voz arrastada

# Sim senhora diretora!# Fiz uma reverencia e sai, BEM FEITO. Repito: BEM FEITO! Tentou me ferrar? HAHAHAHA Que dó que tenho desses seres.Mal entrei na sala e já comecei a sentir tonturas, a "dona" me deixou ir embora e eu, logicamente fui. Estava passando em frente a praça e percebi uma pequena agitação. Cheguei la perto e vi duas mulheres se atarracarem, Não sei o motivo, foi quando vi ali do lado um carrinho de bebe, corri pra lá e observei o pequeno ser chorando, fiquei com pena, ninguem ao menos ligava pra ele! O peguei no colo e comecei a ninar a criança que aos poucos cessou o choro, sorri ao ver que a criança estava melhor, comecei a brincar com ele e encarei ele sorrir, brincava com o meu dedo, era lindo! Com uma mão enxuguei as lagrimas que restaram e beijei a testa do pequeno que começou a mexer curioso em meus cabelos. Mal percebi que a briga já havia terminado até o momento em que a mulher arrancou o pequeno de meus braços com violência

# Solte meu filho!Esta maluca?# A não..o encanto quebrou, e com a bruxa ainda!

# Bah! Cala a boca sua chupeta de baleia!# Ela se irritou # Você gosta mesmo de um barraco hem, malemá acabou a briga e você já esta arranjando outra! Não prefere cuidar de seu filho que estava até agora esgoelando não?# Ela ia partir pra cima de mim, mais parou bruscamente ao ouvir um choro.

# Não se meta nisso!# Ela se virou e começou a empurrar o carrinho. Preciso de uma calmante e meio copo de pinga! Comecei a andar novamente e cheguei ao lar doce lar. Eu estava toda descabelada e com os olhos fundos...adivinhem?

1) Eu deitei e dormi

2) Bebi alguma coisa e sonhei com os anjos ou..

3) Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro

Quem chutou 3 , ACERTOU! Corri e abracei a privada que agora é minha melhor amiga, vomitei nessa e corri para a pia escovar os dentes, ECA! Que nojo! Isso Kagome sua IDIOTA! Você é mesmo uma burra...Grávida? grgrgr, BURRONA! Eu me surpreendo de como eu consigo ser tão burra!Se eu Não fosse eu estaria rindo de mim agora! Sai do banheiro e fui tomar um leite básico (Estou com vontade desde quando Sango fez, aquela egoísta desgramada!), lotei de Nescau e adivinhem? Ficou muito enjoativo e não consegui beber XD, eu daria tudo pelo leite que minha mãe fazia! Comecei a assistir TV e lembrei da pequena criança, era realmente emocionante! Mais oras! Que besteira! Deitei no sofá mesmo e dormi..

# Kagome# Não, por favor, me diga que eu estou sonhando e que a Sango não esta aqui! É só coisa da minha cabeça, só coisa da minha cabeça... # O KAGOME!# Gritou ela, eu pulei Tão alto, mais tão alto que pude sentir o chão frio em alguns meros segundos.

# Fala Sango# Respondi com a cara no chão

# desculpaaa!# pediu manhosa

# Claro que te desculpo# Disse com a voz fria e de uma maneira grossa.

# Calma Kagome..# Eu suspirei e levantando lentamente a encarei com um modo cético

# Cara sango, eu nunca iria ficar irritada com você, estou calma, muito **calma**, seria um absurdo brigar somente por que você me ACORDOU e me fez CAIR de CARA no CHÃO e ainda por cima GRAVIDA!# Ela começou a rir..maldita

# Desculpa Ka..é serio!# Começou a rir mais ainda, por favor! Eu quero o meu pagamento por agüentar a Sango desse jeito! Desisto! Pague o que me deve por isso que eu me DEMITO!

# Ta bom, ta bom...o que você quer?# Ela me encarou com os olhos mais pidões do mundo

# Vamos no shopping?# ...1,2,3...34523253545.

# Repita o que disse# Pedi com a voz robotizada

# Vamos ao shopping?# Eu vou surtar

# Sango! Não é o fato de eu não querer te fazer companhia, mais sim o fato de eu estar grávida e morrendo tanto de enjôo como de tonturas# Ela esperou um pouco

# Isso é um sim?# Eu que sou burra ainda

# NÃO né Sango!# Ela fez a cara mais triste possível

# Ta bom então# Ela se virou, pude até ouvir a musiquinha de fundo, uma triste sinfonia, os olhos dela estavam marejados de lagrimas e um vento frio bateu em mim.

# ta-t-ta...ta boM!# Ela sorriu e pulou em cima de mim

# KAGOMEE, eu te amo!# T.T

# também te amo!# Disse sem emoção

# Bem, vamos?# Affe, nem respondi, me virei e fui em direção ao quarto, coloquei um vestido azul claro tomara que caia bem simples, enquanto fazia a maquiagem eu pensava em que doce a Sango estaria atacando naquele momento..

# ela adora meu chokito!# Disse lembrando do doce # Do sonho de valsa também# Suspirei mais logo saltei da cadeira # pelo amor de Deus, meu sensação NÃO!# Disse literalmente voando pra cozinha, no meio do trajeto minha sandália foi na frente da outra e eu me tropecei em mim mesma e cai de cara no chão. Novamente creio que se eu não fosse eu não estaria somente rindo de mim, e sim GARGALHANDO de mim, como sango, que apareceu com o meu sensação na mão.

# Coitada da criança HAuAHUA, vai cair tanto do berço HAHAHAHA# 99,100,1001, PARA! Contar pelo visto não é o mais próprio.

# Coitada de você se não parar de rir AGORA!# Ela parou, incrível como parou, eu me levantei colocando a mão no chão (em cima do cabelo pra variar), quando fui ficar de pé então vi o pequeno peso no meu cabelo e voltei para o chão da forma mais bizarra possível...

# HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA# Sango estava quase chorando ao me encarar toda curvada no chão, resolvi ignorar e levantei elegantemente, caminhando também elegantemente para a porta, a abri e sai mesmo diante dos protestos gerais de Sango que ainda não conseguia andar por causa da crise de riso.

# Ela não ta rindo de mim, ela não ta rindo de mim# ela não ta rindo de mim, ela não ta rindo de mim e...

# Kagome, desculpe estar rindo de você mais..#------------------GOTA----------------

# ta Sango, ta!# Disse seca

# Humpt!# Disse ela passando na minha frente rebolando, eu parei de andar e abri a boca com cara de tonta.Ela se virou fazendo posse de top model, os cabelos negros e bem penteados voaram de acordo com o vento..

PATETICO NÃO?

Sim..patético T.T

# Sango...eu to grávida e você ta retardada?# Nossa...não teve nenhuma relação, que troxa!

# Ora Kagome, não me subestime!# Disse se virando e rebolando mais ainda, foi quando um pedreiro chamou nossa atenção.

# Vem ser o meu cimento princesa!# Céus O .O

# Foi com você! # Disse Sango de imediato

# Eu to falando com você cadeiruda! Vamos ter muitos tijolinhos juntos# oO...

# Bem Sango..cadeiruda, você tava rebolando, VOCE!# Disse sorrindo e dando o troco

# IDIOTA!# gritou ela para o homem

# O princesa, como de uma boca tão bonita pode sair xingos tão azedos?Não seja uma pedra comigo gostosa# Disse sorrindo banguelo, tive um ataque de riso, ela fechou a cara.

# Kagome...PARA!# HAHAHAHAHA

# Desculpa Sango mais..# HAHAHAHA

# Claro que te desculpo# Disse seca como eu, ri ainda mais, foi quando ele notou minha doce presença.

# Ei gata, seus dente se encaixariam perfeitamente nos meus# GOTA..sabe que do nada eu parei de rir assim por acaso? Quando Sango ameaçou rir ele continuou # Vamos comer minha marmita garotas# Sango e eu fechamos a cara e continuamos andando.

# O seu foi pior que o meu!# Disse Sango se referindo as cantadas que levamos

# Pode ter sido pior, mais as suas foram mais vezes!# Prosseguimos andando, e por mais incrível que pareça, sem brigar. Quando chegamos la vimos uma blusa mais linda que a outra, e pela primeira vez se transformei em uma quase patty de verdade! Aquilo era colírio para meus olhos!

# Olha essa daqui e..#

# Olha essa nossa, ela é aberta nas costas e..#

# Mais essa rosa ta muito linda, olha o decote e..#

# Não, não, a lilás ta mais fofa! Olha só tem toca mais#

# Eu quero essa porque..#

# E eu quero, a Não, prefiro essa , você prefere Sango?#

# A não prefiro essa e você prefere qual?#

# Essa daqui e...# preciso dizer que esquecemos das virgulas e dos espaços entre as palavras? Falávamos rápido e quase sem respirar, nem tempo pra pensar deu XD, a mulher olhava pra nossa cara assustada.

# Por favor..peçam com mais clareza e..#

# EU QUERO ESSA!# Dissemos juntas apontando pra mais ou menos 5 roupas em cada mão, ela sorriu sem graça e pegou a blusa, fomos em direção a vitrine observar melhor as roupas, foi quando eu vi..droga

# Olha que bonitinho!# Disse apontando pra um conjuntinho rosa, roupinhas para neném.

# Sim, é mesmo Ka..quando ele nascer você compra pra ele!# Disse sorrindo, eu consegui sorrir de canto e coloquei a mão sobre a barriga, e novamente o momento magia acabou.

# Olha só quem ta ali, a queridinha!# Ai, ódio a voz dessa perua

# Ola Kikio, como vai?# Perguntei sorrindo, encarei Inuyasha com o mesmo sorriso, tentei ser natural, os dois me estranharam.

# Esta maluca?# perguntou Kikio, eu apenas continuei sorrindo

# Que nada! É que eu tenho uma ótima noticia!# Ela me perguntou nervosa

# E qual seria?# Inuyasha fazia a mesma cara, eu apenas respondi alegre.

# Oras, estou namorando!# Vi que Inuyasha pareceu não gostar da noticia.

# E quem seria?# Encarei Kikio

# Não digo!# Comecei a andar com um sorriso enormeeee na cara! Tanto por não me rebaixar, quanto por ver a cara de indignação de Inuyasha e a de bosta da Kikio, Sango riu.

# Você é foda!# Também sorri

# Fazer o que não é? Não tenho culpa se eu sou fera!# Disse me gabando, ela apenas negou

# vou ignorar!# A encarei debochada

# Você sabe mesmo como acabar com a alegria de alguém!# Ela me parei.

# EU? Você que sempre acaba com a minha graça!# Eu me soltei dela

# Você fica rindo de mim!# Continuei andando e olhando pra ela que fazia o mesmo

# VOCE QUE FICA!# Eis que ambas olharam pra frente na hora errada e socaram com tudo na parede, o mais incrível é que TODO MUNDO riu, nos encaramos sérias e Sango gritou

# TEM DOCE AQUI?# O povo calou a boca.

# Viu..você que acaba com a graça dos outros!# Eu disse rindo, Sango riu disfarçadamente

# Você também queria que aquele pessoal parasse vai!# Continuamos andando com nossas LINDAS roupas novas. Resolvemos ir tomar um ar no estacionamento, que alem de ser pouco povoado ficava ao ar livre, foi quando vi, Sango também encarou a cena, eu me virei olhando pra ela.

# Kikio e Naraku?# A cara de espanto se tornou em uma expressão de riso...

ESSE HANYOU ME PAGA!

E AINDA SE FERRA COM A KIKIO!

**OLAAA!**

**Pessoa, estou sinceramente sem tempo! Por isso me desculpem a demora hoho! E só pra avisar, não é certeza, mais acho que somente vou postar as fics nos finais de semana! Não é certeza, mas...sei la XD, meu pai quer me matar, conta de telefone é foda**

**A TELEFONICA ME ODEIA!**

**Obrigada a todos! Fui!**

**MEGAMI SAN- **FOLGA! Viva a folga xD! Tambem ODEIO nata (não creio que alguem gosta de nata) mais o nescau é bem vindo O.o...Realmente, tambem ODEIO o carnaval, mais como é feriado, sou obrigada a dar uma pausa nesse tão odiado pula pula!...Tambem não sei como a Kagome ainda não se matou, se fosse eu na primeira oportunidade ja tinha cortado os pulsos XD, no meu cole'gio também tem uma rampa, mais nunca havia pensado nesse meio, saiba que deu uma idéia para sua amiga aqui cinhecer o demônio mais cedo hohohoho! Espero que tenha curtido! E mais tempo pra ti guria ;)...Bjones!

**A.C LENNOX- **Oieee! Sim, ele tem mesmo que sofrer sofrer, sofrer, sofrer, de preferencia atropelado, capotado, chutado, humilhado, decaptado, afogado e tudo o que vier em mente! Ele trata a Kikio muito bem..chega a dar remorso, as vezes nem consigo rir a noite XD! Ótimo que tenha adorado o capitulo, afinal, coloquei um pingo de maldade no coitado hohoho! E...você tava mesmo ocupada, e eu te chamei! OPA \o/..finalmente Oo..achei que esse dia nunca ia chegar XDDDD! Bjos garota, e reza bastante viu? uAhuA..q maldade! SMACK!

**PAULINHA CHAN- **Você jurava ter comentado mais estava erradinha? hAUhaua...viajei xD.O Inu ;e mais que tapado, é um idiota neandertal T.T", mais enfim...QUE OTIMO que ache minha fic linda .. BRIGADAAAA!E..sobre sua fic (e claro, seu olhar mortal GOTA) eu leio sim senhora! E ainda comento viu? Posta logo, posta logo \o, antes que eu infarta e morra do coração! Vai ter hentai logo que eles se reconciliarem (o que não vai ser tão logo assim) mais vai ter pelo menos hHahAHAA...Bjuss! E continua acompanhando vaiiiii!XDDDD, te adoroo!;)

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **Oi manaaa! ódio, ódio, ódio xD...Opa! Mais claru que tem resposta pras suas reviews T.T"...mais se eu esqueci, mil desculpass! Mais acho que não heeem..será que meu cabelo ta mais loiro mesmo? O.o...Espero que não D. E não se preocupe, eu te amo nessa vida hAUhauAH, minha docinho ;)..E..bezerra! tA VERMELHA FILHA?o.O..tOMA SOL MESMO, TA VENDO! HhAHAHAH, brincadera xuxu! PERFEITA? Tankiu hehe, e não, eu Não tenho capitulo pronto, por isso mesmo voce me xingou de tudo quanté coisa no msn lembra? hAUhAU...Bjusss!

**SRA KOUGA- **hUua, OTEMO conselhooo! SaUvem as loiras que ideias elas tem xD, olha, eu tambem quero matar ele, dançar em cima dos ossinhos do pobre coitado (que de coitado não tem nada) mais minha mente não deixa hUah, eu sou muito boa sabe..Vo faze só ele se ferra mais bem direitinho, tão direitinho que eu vou rir malignamente quando ler a fic novamente! Ela vai ter em torno de 25 cap, acho até que vai passar mais ainda não é certeza da minha parte viu mana?E CLARO! Agente supera hAUhAUA...Bjinhusss loba!

**PATY LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER- **EU VI UMA CEGONHA! Mais não sei se era ela GOTA...duas goticas mediadoras longe não da! Agente tem logo que se ver XD, a assassina e a bancaria hohoho.E claro, o Inu vai levar um kct da gente hAUhAUA, ele vai apanhar legal! E que história é essa de Sango? To indignada, NUNCA que ele vai NOS trair com a Sango, jamais, never! Exclui a ideia! Imagine, mandar agente tomar um taxi, ABSURDO! Depois desssa ele vai levar uma stres vassouradas de cada uma HAahAHAhA..Nunca se meta com agente! Somos malignamente diabólicas! Mataremos o Inuyasha se ele não se acertar com a KAGOME (Antes baba de k-chan do que de Kikio-nojo ECA..nem da vontade mais de beja ele hoho) B-jinhuuuss (e corre pq os leitores de chamados da noite ainda ta perseguindo agente O.O!)

**KAROL- **Falaa Karol xD...AMEI, definitavemnte AMEI sua review! Ela me deixou assim D...Voce disse que a fic, ta linda, demais e trilegal! Nhaa, brigadinhaaa!E o Inu chega a ser mais que sonso..da até remorso de ver tanta idiotisse em uma pessoa só HAHAahhahAHA. E não gostei nada, nada de saber que quer roubar MEu Inu..nonono, ele me ama e ele me quer (não é só o fato de engravidar outra que diz que ele não me ama) Fico com ele e com o pai..posso até emprestar ele no fim de semana que sabe XDD...Um pedaço de casa seria o que? Uma parede? HhAuaHUHA..que viajemmm (voce tambem é obrigada a ler essas coisa)...Bjuss, e até o proximo!

**MAY33 **Pronto então..agente se ama! E somos fofas hehhehe! Tudo bem, esta perdoda pelo fato de abandono XD...pifo tudo ai ? aqui o problema é conta de telefone..ser pobre é foda viu ¬¬, extremamente foda, masss..sem problemas hAUAHa! Voce não me encomoda não, pode escrever o que quiser escrever e o quanto voce quiser escrever, por que eu leio viu? aHAHAHhAH, leio e gosto xD. Poste logo a fic meninaaaa! E pode deixar que eu leio! Não sou aquelas viciadas em HP mais gosto muito desse casal, acho o mais perfeito (blerg..Harry e Gina não!). POSTA, POSTA, POSTA! E saiba de uma coisa...eu tinha tambem uns 9 capitulos dessa fic prontos..demoro pra mim tomar coragem e postar tambem XD..eh so de momento viu? Espero que não tenha demorado tanto .. BJUS!

**JESSY.SMIED- **hAUhAUahUAH! Essa historia da foice foi boa mesmo! OLHA A FOICE! As covardes coitadas, sairam todas amontoadas, vi até uma moreninha la tropeçar na proprio pé, cair e ralar o queixo XD..mais isso são apenas fatos, e fatos são fatos XDDDD...SORRIA MEU BEMM! Sorriaaa! E foi mesmo uma boa observação...homem é tão burro que chega a dar pena ¬¬..mais, fazer que neh? (antes um homem burro com voce do que dois inteligentes se beijando)..até no msn hohoho..aquele dia eu entrei..talvez eu entre hj XD..as meninas da insonia parte 4! Bjuss!...PIRULITOLANDIAA...ai vamos nós! \o/

**MARINE RYYUZAKI- **Os ultimos serão os primeiros XD!Tropeçou na minha fic e acabou gostando dela? NHAA! Continua lendo vai! Continuaaa!..Sim, sim..eu AMO fazer mistério, portanto fico feliz que ache que sempre tem o momento de.."o que vai acontecer?"...Amo isso de paixão..Ainda mais maldade, ai, como eu amo maltratar meus personagens! Eles tem que sofrer, e muito, cada um tem a sua hora! De tempo ao tempo XD. Aceito seu parabens de braço super aberto auHAUHA...;). Sobre o fato da atualização, tentei não ser tão lerda..mais ocorre que eu sou uma tartaruga, ta no meu sanguem, não posso negar isso XDDD...Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e saiba...O Inu vai sofrer..BUAHAHA! Bjussss guria! E obrigada pela review !

**Se eu esqueci de alguem...manda uma review mw xingando! Espero que não tenha esquecido XDD...bjus a todos!**


	17. Vingança

**_UMA VINGANÇA NADA AMIGAVEL._**

**Oláá! Aproveito para agradecer a todos! Completei mais de 100 review! Yes, yes, yes! MUITISSIMO obrigada para todos aqueles que sempre deixam sua opinião a review! Além delas me deixarem contente e com novas idéias ainda me deixam nessa totalmente inspirada! AGRADESSIMENTOS a mil para todos!**

**Agora a perguntinha básica: Alguém quer que eu mude algo? Por exemplo, a personalidade da Sango, a Mary não concorda com ela, se alguém preferir que eu a mude por favor, avisem que eu a mudarei (mais me digam como a querem por favor XD). O HENTAI será realizado daqui a DOIS capítulos, o proximo vai ser a narração do hanyou, para vocês entenderem o que se passa na cabeça dele, e óbviamente o por que disse tudo! As outras fics logo serão postadas, peço desculpas pela demora, mais não sei quem coopera mais: O computador ou minha falta de tempo (raiva, raiva, raiva..)**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo! Alguma critica  aperte no GO rouxinho ali em baixo XDDD.**

**Não tenho certeza se vou conseguir responder as reviews ainda nesse capitulo, se não conseguir amanhã posto um cap novo APENAS com as respostas, por isso, quando a verem a fic atualizada sem aqui tiver as respostas, é por que eu as estarei respondendo, mais farei de tudo para colocar tudo agora.**

**KISSUS!**

# Kikio, Naraku..Naraku, Kikio!# Eu tentava formular a cena que presenciava. A minha cara de espanto se transformou em risinhos e logo em uma longa gargalhada, os dois presentes (tirando a mula da Sango) me encararam, Kikio jogou a bolsa no chão.

# A não, mais era só o que me faltava!# Ela disse indignada com o fato, meu deus, eu sou a melhor. Sango se afastou.

# Kikio, Kikio..como anda?# Perguntei em nada mais nada menos do que puro deboche.

# Oras, cale-se! Já sei que pretende me denunciar para o Inuyasha#

# Denunciar? Você cometeu algum crime?# Sabe que eu tive uma idéia MELHOR?

# Não se faça de sonsa# Eu sorri me aproximando do lindo casal. Preferi ser logo direta.

# Me diga uma coisa, por que esta com ele então?# Naraku respondeu no lugar da **coisinha de unhas rosas e cabelos sedosos**

# Por causa do dinheiro!# Kikio o repreendeu com o olhar, mais este sorriu perverso # Diga logo, ela vai contar tudo mesmo, de que adianta fingir? Já não agüento mais ter que dividir você com ele!# Pensando, pensando, pensando..

# Vai logo fedelha, fale com o hanyou!# Eu dei um sorriso mirabolante, ambos não entenderam minha reação( claro, sem contar a mula da Sango que no momento estava a KM de distancia XD)

# E quem disse que eu vou fazer tal coisa?# Kikio arregalou os orbes.

# O que quer dizer com isso? Não pretende mesmo me ajudar, conheço você#Foi então que pensei no assunto.

# Ajudar eu COM CERTEZA não vou, ou melhor...# disse como se pensando em uma proposta # Nós podemos SE ajudar# A incredulidade dela se transformou em um largo sorriso cínico.

# Acha mesmo que vou cair nessa? Sei que esta com algum planinho# Naraku rodopiou a chave no dedo.

# O que custa tentar? Já não temos nada a perder!# Ela fez expressão pensativa, eu sou mesmo um GENIO.

# E qual seria essa proposta?#

# Bem, o Naraku está deixando você ficar com o Inuyasha não é?# Ela concordou em zombaria # Então por que não...você o deixar comigo?# Ela engasgou.

# Como assim? Eu te ODEIO, tenho RAIVA de você e NUNCA na minha vida seria sua amiga..imagina mais emprestar ele pra você?# Ele me encarou interessado.

#Mais o por que disso?# Eu sorri

# Vocês querem dinheiro, eu quero vingança# Kikio compreendeu minha fala # Inuyasha te odeia Naraku, eu quero apenas demonstrar que ele não me interessa mais# Kikio pigarreou

# Ele sente ciúmes de você, apesar de me amar# Naraku a encarou irritado, eu apenas estendi a mão.

# Por que não tentar? Somos inimigas, mas poderíamos formar uma ótima dupla# Ela com relutância apertou minha mão, mas logo sorriu diabólica.

# Você realmente não vale nada# Eu pisquei o olho.

# Correção "querida", NÓS não valemos# Naraku sorriu enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Kikio, por que me sinto tão cruel agora? Huhuhuhu...que maldade! Sai de la indo ao encontro de Sango, esta que não se aproximou do par comigo.

# Nossa, pensei que ao menos haveriam alguns chutes, socos, puxões de cabelo a até agressão verbal, mas o que vejo?# Eu dei um tapa no braço dela.

# Eu já disse que consigo tudo o que quero hoje?# Ela sorriu de canto, o jogo estava apenas começando.

# O que fez agora?# Olhei pra lua.

# Você logo entenderá Sango, é apenas um questão de tempo! E o mais importante não é o que fiz, e sim as coisas que estou prestes a fazer! # Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, logo cheguei em casa, mas fui direto pra cama. O que os ventos me trazem não é? Um dia é da caça, e do outro o caçador! Eis que o tal ditado popular me vem a boca como se por um passe de mágica!

O dia logo chegou, me levantei nada disposta e fui logo vomitar, sabe que aquilo já estava me acostumando? Escovei os dentes e coloquei meu uniforme, quando sai de casa rumei para a escola, vendo em frente a essa Naraku, sorri ao ver Inuyasha e Kikio, ela me encarava longamente. Inuyasha olhou pra mim e fez questão de beija-la, a abraçou e continuou a me encarar, foi quando eu não dando nem bola se aproximei de Naraku já o beijando longamente, esse correspondeu sorrindo, JURO que pude sentir o ciúmes de Inuyasha daqui, ai meu deus que DELICIA fazer isso com ele.

# Vamos entrar?# Ouvi Inuyasha perguntar com a voz meio frustrada.

# claro, não quero presenciar uma cena tão desagradável!# Ela conseguia ser mesmo falsa

# Ainda bem que tenho você e não preciso recorrer a qualquer marginal # Ai senhor, se segura, NÃO RI! Não ri, não ri, não ri. Naraku observou os dois entrando e parou de me beijar.

# Ela ainda vai tirar muita grana dele# Eu comecei a rir.

# Um bem feito bem grande por ser tão besta!# Ele enlaçou minha cintura e começamos a andar.

# A Kikio também é uma idiota# Completou, o encarei assustada.

# Como assim?# Ele me parou.

# Oras Kagome, chegou ontem a nós nos propondo um plano, talvez pudéssemos ter um também# Acho que Deus andou ouvindo as preces de alguém.

# Isso se baseia em FERRAR a Kikio?# Ele riu.

# Em partes# Abri um largo sorriso.

# Isso me parece estranho, mal nos conhecemos e você já vem me fazendo uma proposta? Hum..me parece interessante# Disse maliciosa. Vi de longe Houjo derrubando o material ao me ver e com cara de decepção sair correndo HAHA..ai que palhaço.Chego até a ter pena dele.

# É que sei que a odeia, ela também fala muito de você# Fiz pose de galantiadora.

# E não tem motivos?# Foi então que o olhar dele se tornou mais penetrante.

# Digamos assim ela arranja grana pra NÓS, eu consigo uma vingança pra VOCÊ se ver realizada, mas podemos excluir a Kikio desse NÓS não é?# Eu ainda não entendia nada! Estava praticamente mais perdida que filha da puta em dia dos pais.

# Da pra me explicar direito? Nunca fui muito boa com, adivinhações# Disse debochada

# Bem, você fica na sua fazendo o que quiser, sei muito bem que não pretende se vingar só desta maneira# Suspirei superior # pois bem, a Kikio vai conseguir o dinheiro, eu consigo pega-lo e o divido com você, depois acabo tudo com a Kikio e faço uma maneira de cair na boca de Inuyasha TUDO o que ela tem aprontado# Comecei a rir alto.

# Você é realmente é um vigarista# Ele sorriu safado. # Já pensou ao menos na possibilidade disso tudo dar errado?#

# Eu sou como um gato Kagome, sempre caio em PÉ! E quanto a você, não pensou na possibilidade?# Coloquei a mão no queixo dele fechando sua boca e lhe dando um selinho.

# A probabilidade é pouquíssima, eu SEMPRE consigo o que quero# sussurrei em seu ouvido de uma forma provocante, sai rebolando e passando gloss na boca, algum alunos me olhavam com uma certa malicia, fazer o que, é chato ser GOSTOSA.

# Kagome?# Me chamou alguém que eu não estava interessada em ouvir.

# Sim Kaede?# Ela chegou perto de mim e segurou minhas mãos.

# O torneio está se aproximando, conseguiremos novamente a vitória esse ano! Precisamos que ensaie o suficiente para tudo sair, digamos..perfeito# A encarei com um lindo e fajuto sorriso.

# E o que eu faço que na sai, digamos..perfeito?# Ela me deu um tapinha no ombro e saiu sorridente. DROGA! Como direi que não vou participar de toda essa marmelada? Esse bebê realmente é problema, mais Não seria idiota de fazer algo que pudesse o prejudicar, e claro, a mim mesma. Mais que se FODA, se um obstáculo aparecer em meu caminho, eu PULO! Simples assim. Mais sabe, não quero que Naraku se de bem nessa história toda não, por que não só eu? Observei quando todos os alunos estavam sentados em suas salas, entrei na minha com a cabeça erguida e me sentei cruzando as pernas, 15 minutos daria?

# Sango, quando passar 15 minutos me avise# Ela apenas consentiu e continuou a escrever algo muito interessante pelo visto. Eu fingia prestar atenção naquela marmelada toda de aula que no final só serviria com um D a mais para ser retirado, já que os professores acabam acreditando na minha inocência, essa tão burlesca (ridiculamente cômica).

# Kagome , 15 minutos# Levantei a mão empolgada.

# Sim kagome?# perguntou a professora olhando por cima dos óculos.

# Não estou me sentindo bem, posso beber água? # Ela demorou um pouco antes de me responder positivamente.

# Posso ir também?# perguntou algum ser masculino.

# NÃO# Respondeu grossa, sai da sala sorrindo, não pra quem quer , eu já aviso, apenas pra quem pode. Fui diretamente para sala de Inuyasha com um sorriso maroto, chegando lá pedi para que o chamassem, professor autorizou sua saída dizendo que alguém (eu no caso) o chamava com urgência. Ele saiu com aquela cara emburradinha de sempre, ai que coisa fofa da mãe! Aqueles olhos inxados de sono me fizeram rir. O professor queria puxa-lo de volta, já que eu me distanciei da sala, mais este insistiu e foi em minha direção, o professor pareceu estranhar, já que este não tinha me visto. O hanyou com a cara achatada se aproximou ficando frente a frente comigo.

# Você não consegue ser mais elegante?# Ele soltou o típico FEH, eu fui o guiando pra perto de um armário, ali tinha coisa.

# O que quer fedelha? Não vê que não estou com saco pra conversar com você?# Eu o encarava rindo.

# Ora "hanyou", pensa mesmo que pode me ofender dessa maneira? Não passa de um saco de pulgas!# Disse ainda sorrindo e claro, querendo ganhar naquela democracia toda.

# O que quer vadia? Me chama apenas pra isso?# Apertei minhas próprias mãos, sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas por um motivo: Me irritar, o que a tempos já não é novidade, sorri pra ele.

# Vadia é sua Mãe Inuyasha..# Ele rosnou pronto pra responder, mais eu o cortei. # Mas fui mesmo uma pra me deitar com alguem tão repugnante# Ele me encarou totalmente irritado.

# Diga logo o que quer, não agüento mais ouvir essa sua voz# Eu me encostei na porta do armário, colocando discretamente a mão na fechadura a abrindo, ele percebeu o movimento.

# Inuyasha, é tão bobinho! Cute cute! Sabe que te adoro?# Ele odiava quando me fingia de patty, mais era tão bom fazer isso com o dito cujo.

# As vezes não me conformo com essa sua ignorância bruxa!# Foi então que o puxei pela gola da camisa o empurrando para dentro do armário. Logo a diretora chegaria, já haviam se passado 15 minutos quando sai da sala, mais uns 5, obviamente ela chegaria no mesmo horário, resumindo, daqui a 10 consideráveis minutos. Eu precisava o segurar ali até a lerda passar por ali, mais aquilo não era difícil. Passei uma perna por volta de sua cintura e segurei seu pescoço.

# Mas é mesmo uma vagabunda não é?# disse tentando se segurar.

# Vamos, confesse que esta louco# Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele passou a mão para minha bunda totalmente exposta, conseqüentemente por causa da saia curtíssima.

# E quem não fica? Por isso nós, homens, procuramos putas pra trepar# Me senti profundamente ofendida, mais continuava sorrindo, eu tinha um objetivo, e ele seria alcançado.

# inuyasha, tenta ser convincente, mais não consegue# Disse colocando a mão sobre a calça dele, massageei seu membro duro, ele fechou os olhos por um minuto, mais logo me puxou contra ele.

# Não sei o que quer..acho que não suporta mesmo me ver sem não ter que dar pra mim# Eu sorri.

# Ora, cale a boca hanyou# Disse se virando de costas pra ele e se esfregando nele, que começou a beijar meu pescoço, eu gemi baixinho, daqui a pouco ela chegaria, ele passou a mão pra minha saia a abrindo, não de uma forma violenta como eu queria, mais já era ao suficiente. A magoa de uma mulher pode combater muitos obstáculos, o hanyou me humilhava e não assumiria o filho não é? Vou colocar ele numa enrascada que nem ele acreditaria. Ele me virou de frente me beijando fogoso, a mão dele já estava dentro de minha calcinha me acariciando, eu aos poucos me entregava, mais mesmo assim a vingança falava mais alto. Ouvi os tão conhecidos barulho de salto, a diretora estava ali, inuysha me pediu silencio.

# A diretora# Eu sorri malévola.

# Ainda bem não é?# quando o salto fez um barulho tremendamente alto, pude perceber que ela estava próxima.

# Como assim?# Perguntou assustado.

# AHHHHH# Gritei abrindo minha própria blusa com violência, comecei a bater as mãos no armário pedindo por socorro, o diretora estava chegando, ele tapou minha boca com violência, foi quando a porta se abriu.

# Gigurashi?# Me chamou (basicamente com o nome erradoT.T) e com a voz arrastada e expressão assustada. # Solte ela!# Ordenou, ele me soltou. Em questão de segundos as lagrimas começaram a cair.

# eu..eu..# Ela nos olhou brava.

# pra minha sala agora!# Fomos silenciosamente, um silencio mortal que chegava a ser assustador, ele ora me olhava irritado, ora com ódio, mais era isso mesmo que ele deveria sentir! Chegamos a sala e nos sentamos, ela me deu um copo d'agua.

# Senhora..# Comecei manhosa, ela me cortou.

# Senhorita..# Bem básico.

# Senhorita diretora, eu fui a sala chamar o Inuyasha para falarmos sobre um projeto que a tempos esperávamos fazer , mais ele demorava, então deduzi que ele não estava em sala de aula. Resolvi então voltar a meus estudos quando ele me puxou# Comecei a soluçar # Ele já me agarrou e começou a tentar algo, foi quando ouvi seu salto e gritei.# Ela lançou um olhar mortal para o hanyou.

# NÃO acredite nela! Ela me chamou..eu atendi! Ela me levou para o armário, me jogou la dentro e já veio me beijando! Obviamente planejou isso tudo!# ela arrumou os óculos.

# INUYASHA, você sempre foi problema, por que deveria acreditar?# ele abriu a boca mais ela o cortou # Além do mais, sua história não faz um PINGO de lógica!# Ele socou a mesa irritado.

# Vocês acreditam mesmo nessa vagabunda mentirosa?# Ela elevou a voz também.

# Saia daqui AGORA Inuyasha, não sairá impune! NUNCA falte o respeito comigo e imagine! Um grande absurdo o que fez, ridículo!# Ele chutou a parede e saiu aos nervos, eu encarei a diretora bebendo mais um gole.

# Juro que foi isso!# Ela suspirou.

# mais por que ele faria tal ato? Isso é caso de policia# Plano 2.

# Eu sinceramente acho que foi um engano# Enxuguei as lagrimas. # Ele namora Kikio, uma menina não da mesma turma, mais estuda aqui e..# Ela me cortou novamente, ai que RAIVA

# Sim sei, ela é uma aluna exemplar # concordei.

# sim, sim, mas acontece que namoram faz um certo tempo, é já é de meu costume notar algumas saídas repentinas de ambas as partes, como sou parecida com ela, creio que ele me viu, se escondeu no armário e me puxou.

# Sim, faz uma certa lógica# Concordou, sabe o que e SORRIR interiormente? Com a cara totalmente triste mais querendo rir? Pois bem, eu nasci pra ser atriz, fala sério! Eu sou FODA (fonte da frase :By Natsumi Takashi T.T)

# Pois bem, creio que ele não fez por mal!# Ela me enarou irritada.

# Você não ganharia nada o protegendo, afinal foi a vitima! Mais Não entendo, se é a namorada dele, por que a forma violenta?# Mais uma lagrima falsa escorreu.

# Ele apenas me puxou, acho que não era pra ser assim, mais uma certa necessidade, ele tapou minha boca por que gritei, não era nada tão assustador.# Ela bateu na mesa.

# Se prefere, apenas o expulsarei# Eu a encarei.

# Não precisa expulsa-lo, de a ele uma detenção# ela se irritou.

# Oras! Diga o que quiser, mas isso NÃO é permitido na escola, viola muitas regras, sem contar a falta de modos# Eu suspirei bondosa. AI QUE TACADA DE MESTRE!

# De uma chance ao rapaz, e sobre a educação ele estava muito nervoso, estava diante de um mal entendido..# Meus olhos brilhantes convenceram a diretora cara de tartaruga, quando passei pelo hanyou em direção a sala de aula fiz questão de o irritar.

# Fui carente...boa detenção# Sussurrei, ele rosnou indo para a diretoria. Talvez aquilo tenha volta, mas o que me importa? Com aquele maldito ar superior caminhei para a sala.

# Senhorita Higurashi, demorou para entrar, por acaso acabou a água do Saema?# Eu encarei a mulher cara de fuinha , que pelo visto estava mais furiosa que o normal.

# tive problemas, a diretora disse que pode conversar com ela para qualquer explicação# Ela concordou se virando, observei uma bola de papel voar em direção a cabeça dela, ri baixinho da cena eis por que tanta irritação. Ela abriu a boca como se fosse comer todo mundo e o sinal tocou, ela com aquela expressão homicida maiou o giz no chão estressada e saiu pisando duro, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

# O que aconteceu Kagome?# Perguntou Sango interessada.

# Nada, por que teria acontecido? Foi apenas uma desculpa# Ela me encarava debochada.

# Acredito# Continuou rabiscando aquele maldito papel, o que teria de tão importante nele? Como se eu me importasse hAuahuA..a outra professora entrou, essa com uma cara de sono que chegava a ser contagiosa.

# Pagina 223# Disse monga, abri o livro sorrindo. Logo afundarei a todos na lama, principalmente o pobre hanyou. Amanhã rirei quando ver Kikio com uma certa quantia indo pro shopping, como era de costume deles, não sei por que ele da tanto a ela, acho que quer a segurar, sei que também procura vingança, mais sabe? HAHAHAHAA...

Talvez agora ele descubra que com Kagome Higurashi..

NINGUEM BRINCA!

**PRIMEIRA..PARABENS A NÓSSS LINOCAAAAAAAAAA! pelo nossa ANIVERSARIo de um ANO de falas internetais! XDD...eu t i love you! A fic ja esta em processo viu mana? ;)..BJKASS**

**Já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer na nota acima XD(la encimão em gente..antes de começar o cap hohoho), acho que ficaram contentes com a informação sobre hentai hoho..Novamente agradeço (brigada, brigada, brigada, brigada) E CLARO, FALAREI EM PUBLICO o que Natsumi Takashi vem me dizendo ultimamente (t amo mana XD)..me chama de loira burra! Fala que eu Não entendo as coisas e que tenho preguiça de pensar! MUAHAHA! Ela é cruel, além do mais diz que ultimamente estou mais loira que o normal, mais estou disposta a perdoa-la ú.u...**

**PROXIMA FIC- PARECEIRA: Tmizinha e Sacerdotiza.. (leiam,leiam, leiam!) um fic dramática que logo será postada, creio que quem curte o gênero gostara da fic, que será dividida em tres partes (ou 4 se for o caso) Beijos!**

**A.C.LENNOX- **Oieee! Mais claro que foi dedicada a tu! XD..sempre pediu novas atualização não? hAuAAH...Heyy! Sim, sim! Mais teimoso que uma mula! Mais ele não precisou saber que estava sendo chifrado, pensei em algo mais , vamos dizer...MALIGNO, pra Kagome ter o prazer de ferrar TODO MUNDo hohoho! QUE OTIMO! Que adorou, que bom, que bom, que BOM! E an..ela não esfrego o Kouga no nariz dele, mais esfrego o Naraku huhuhu..o que se mostrou meio que vigarista não? XDD..a k-chan vai ferrar todo mundo..mais acho que ela vai se ferrar junta HHhAhahAHAH, ai nós somos muito crueis Anna! Estava até gostando daquele nosso plano (Inuyasha ser atropelado e seus restos mortais serem pisotedos pela Kagome hohoho) mais isso seria meio surreal HAHAH..cuidado! Dia 23 ta chegando heeemmmm! 3 dias sem sol, UEBA! Bjonesss meninaa! Te adorooo demaiss! Kissus!

**MARYHIMURA **Olá! Aceitei SIM seus conselhos! Eles me ajudaram muito! Quando ela tiver o filho que eu penso em fazer como você pediu lembra-se? Ah! Eu tinha pensado mesmo em fazer o capitulo pegar um fogareu! Mais acabaria sendo muito clichê, achei que sei la..uma maldadezinha a mais não faria diferença! Todos vão pro lixo juntinhos! hahahAHa..vo pedi até pra alguem juntar o resto dos personagens e joga-los no lixo coitados XDD.. A sim..a respeito da Sango, me diga como quer que eu a mude! Eu sempre tentava fazer AQUELA Sango que irrita mesmo, e que sempre entra na história no momento ERRADO! Mas agora não precisamos mais tanto dela assim (maldade)..a afinal , não quero uma artista minha com o nariz quebrado! Não a esmurre ainda, por favor hAUhAUA...BJUSS! Te adoro vio?Obrigadões pelas "ajudenhas" ! Fuiz!

**KAROL-** Showww! Meu cap ficou showw? (olhos brilhantes), BRIGADa! E sobre nossa repartição inuyashica.. eu concordo com voce! huAH..segunda, quarta, sexta e domingo ele é meu..o restante dos dias você pode ficar com ele hohohoh! E o filho dele agente sequestre da Kagome ( O Inuyasha ama ais agente)..eu dou uma de Nazaré ( lembra da novela? xDDD) e roubo o filhote, cuido como se fosse meu e PUM! Ficara mais um lindo HOMEM..gostoso, maravilhoso humm..todo nosso! hahahahhAAAHA.. E NÃO! Eu não vou deletar ela! hUa..agora que eu vejo que bastante gente gosta seria SUICIDIO deleta-la não? (deixe uma graninha pra mim no testamento vai XDD, somos quase parentes por causa do Inuyasha..ja pensou nisso? HAHAHAH)..Você é..an..TRILEGAL! HahHAaha..curti..trilegal, mais do que legal , super legal e mais umas coisarada ai! Bjoness guriaaaa, SMACK!

**MAY33-**ISSO! Descubra como posta e poste sua ficcc! Se não eu fico LOKAA da vida hAUAH..sim, sim, tenho muito desejo de que você me encomode MUITO nessa minha vida! hahHA..e olha, tambem acho que ele merece a BARRUDA viu..e ainda com chifrinhos na cabeça, olha só que coisa linda de mais..um cute XP! Ele é MUITO burro, um jumento em vida (tadinho...do jumento!) ..e sobre a fic estar engraçada, eu fico FELICISSIMA! Afinal, era esse o objetivo, a deixar com um certo drama mais mesmo assim não a torna-la cansativa, ce sabe neh..choro, vela, reclamação, beijo, decepção e nenhuma coisinha pra apimentar..entende? XDDD. PS Ela esta quase no final sim..mais acho que vou conseguir prolonga-la, até o capitulo 25 ela chhega sim viu...ô se chega! XD...Bjonesss lindecaaa! Me emcomode, me emcomode huhuhu...Bjussssss, fui!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI ** Eu SOU FODA! hAUAH, voce viu só? Eu falei que eu ia colocar que a frase era sua HAAHAhAH, dexei la bem BUNITão..BY NATSUMI TAKASHI..direitos autoriais reservados huhu, e claroo! Eu tbm te amo XD..imagine só que VOCE ia ME xingar..NUNCA né...magina T.T (deboche total) e no seu vocabulário não deve nem existir essa palavra..XINGAR! Sem tirar o fim da review que você deixa claro que eu estou mais loira que o normal..mais tudo bem HUHA...FELIZ NIVER PRA NOISS...abre a champagne huhuhu! Coitado do Inu..tem dois chapeis de chifre na cabeça..um mais bonito que o outro..cornãoo hAHaHA..bjokass! I love you vccc SMACK!

**SRA KOUGA** Mana sumidaaa! Por onde andas? XD. O inu se fudeu mais que BONITO..se fudeu lentamente e de uma forma...explendorosa não acha não? hAhAha...e sobre a Kikinojo..daqui a POUQUINHO ela vai descobrir que a Kagome ta gravida do Inu, e sabe da boca de quem? sim! a kagome hAUah..só pq vc pediu vai..vou abrir uma exceção XD..agente tem umas ideias foras do cabo..E EU PRECISO LER SUAS FICSS! Mais parece q num tao atualizando..ou é coisa da minha cabeça? Oo...Bem enfim...SaUvem as loiras desse Brasil! Elas serão o futuro da naSSão huhuh..que maldadee! Bjinhus Buhh! Manecaa sumida..ta doente é? hUhAU...Fuiz!

**MK-CHAN160 **Que bom que está a adorando XD..mais olha, essa coisa de repetição é um descuido meu mesmo -GOTA-..é que ';e meio assim, eu to com muita fic, dai eu atualizo essas e acabo repetindo, até eu fico com raiva de mim AHuahA...ainda bem que me alertou! Agora eu tomo mais cuidado pra não cometer esses deslizes! Mesmo que o Naraku foi mesmo pra repetir, pro Inu ser BEm chifradão..na pior maneira o possivel! Sou realmente CRUEL! Bem..se você a esta achando ótima, peço que continue acompanhando XD...amo saber que muitos as leem, me da mais empolgação! Bjusss guriaaa! MUITO obrigada pela review!

**SACERDOTIZA-** HEYYY! vou aproveitar! Me diz uma coisinhaa..sabe nossa fic (sim..aquela linda, perfeita? hAUAHUa modestia parte claro!) eu queria muito saber se você parou onde eu te passei ou a continuou..pq se você deixou daquele jeito eu continuo ela sabe? EU AMEI VOCE! hAhAHA..você é muitooo legalll! Mal nos conhecemos e já bolamos uma fic! ui ui..que coisa! E bem dramatica ainda..eh nóissss XD.. Eu não coloquei seu nomezinho ali por que foram mais as pessoas que imploraram pela fic mesmo hAhAHA...Mais podexá que eu vo coloca no proximo capiutlo viu guria? E sempre no insanidade macabra! Que ta meio empacado pra sair (o sufoco!) não tem problema o tamanho da review não XD..pelo menos você comentou, o que me deixa a 100! BJONESSSS fofaa!

**PAULINHA-CHAN-** Oláá! Sim, sim, tenho msn! Me add, me add (olhos pidonhos) ! AIII! Que felicidadee! Você leu TODAS? Todinhas? óóhh! É diabolica sim aHUHuA..eu fui cruel neh? XD..fiz a Kagome morrer, mais ela tava se dando bemm! Quase estrago a vida da Kikio! Preferi ela assim..ferrando com a irmã huhuhu E sobre a internet..eu sei muito bem como é issoooo! Tem muitas fics que eu não consigo mandar review acredita? Da pau, não quer mandar, affe! Da uns pane que nem eu sei viooo! Chega até a assustar XDDD... eu tbm te amooo! E muitão vioo? Bjoness lindaaaaa! Saudades de ti ! Fuii! (MSN, MSN, MSN xDD)

**MARINE RYUUZAKI- **Oláá! Estou fazendo de um tudo pra não demorar hhoho..os leitores tambem não gostam de demora, e eu odeio os fazer esperar! O ultimo capitulo (o 16 xD) foi meio corrido mesmo, mais o jeito pra minha fic sair como eu quero teria que ser daquela forma, tenho que confessar que foi chatinho msm XDD...espero que dessa vez não tenha sido TÃO chato..por que eu não coloquei comedia como sempre! Teria que ser especialmente para a VINGAnÇA..se é que me entende XD..as situações envolventes voltaram em breveee! YAPH! Bjusss! E continue lendo hohoho! SMACK!

**RAFAEL THOMPSON-** Ixx...esqueci de manda review! Mais JURO que mando, e quando colocar o terceiro cap SIM, me avise! Se não eu infarto HuHA..nem vem muito a caso que o Inu vai sofrer..e sim que o inu TEM que sofrer, ;e questão de honra XD..e o cigarro não foi posto nessa história de maneira nenhuma para dramatiza-la , se for perceber bem muitas pessoas fumam, e ela tem MUITO esse lado rebelde. A verdade é que pus o cigarro na his'toria pra mostrar que REALMENTE ela não é nada do que aparenta! Queria dar enfase a isso, e não fugir muito da realidade entende? Bjusss! E muitOO obrigada pela review..juro que quando tive mais tempo eu mandoo! Me sacrifiquei pra reponder a todos hoje! Boenas notchess! byeee!


	18. INUYASHA

**LEIAM A MALDITA NOTA- explicação XD**

**Esse capitulo será narrado pelo INUYASHA! Começa desde o momento em que a Kagome anuncia pela primeira vez a falsa gravidez, eu não colocarei o hentai, pois no próximo terá, digamos assim, pularei essa parte (muito má, eu sei hoho). Estará tudo bem resumido, caso queriam lembrar as cenas estão no cap 11, 12 e 13, se colocar tudo não caberá em um capitulo XD..tentei ser um inuyasha da vida..mas não obtive tanto sucesso T.T. Boa leitura! Kissus!**

**NARRAÇÃO INUYASHA**

# Gravidez# Ela sussurrou baixinho, eu arregalei os olhos, como isso?

# O que?# perguntei ainda assustado, uma lagrima rolou dos olhos desta.

# Olha Inuyasha, não é certeza mas..# Ela voltou a vomitar, maldição!

# Kagome olha aqui!# Disse a ajudando # Eu não vou te deixar na mão# Ela olhou pra mim como se seu mundo estivesse acabado.

# Não Inuyasha, é muita responsabilidade!# Responsabilidade? ESSA GAROTA ESTA LOUCA?  
# IRRESPONSABILIDADE? Irresponsabilidade seria deixar você aqui SOZINHA e com um FILHO!# Gritei, ela não abriu a boca # Alem do mais, eu gosto de você# Apesar do momento ser de tensão eu tinha que revelar aquela porra que estava entalada na minha garganta.

# Inuyasha, nós somos AMIGOS, você apenas gosta de mim como amiga!# Eu me irritava cada vez mais com aquele inocência maldita.

# Não Kagome..é mais que isso# Ela pareceu ficar tensa.

# INUYASHA! Vai dizer que me ama? Você ama a Kikio!# Me irritei ainda mais, como pode me julgar? Estou cansado de ver aos outros me julgando, maldita humana!

# Eu gosto de você! Eu te AMO PORRA!# percebi que ela ficou sem reação, me aproximei dela e a beijei lentamente a empurrando pra cama. # vai dizer que esta bêbada?# Sussurrei, logo ela se entregou a mim, ela era o que eu precisava, teria um filho!

OoooOOooooOoOoOOoOoo

# Inuyasha# Ela me chamou # INUYASHA!# Gritou, dei um pulo enorme com uma irritação visível.

# O que foi mulher?# perguntei meio arrogante, ela não ligou.

# precisamos conversar# A encarei com sono.

# Posso saber o assunto?#Perguntei desinteressado

# Inuyasha, vamos esquecer tudo ta legal?# Realmente, essa Kagome me confunde cada vez mais!

# Mas e se você estiver realmente grávida?# Ela começou a rir, aos poucos segurava a barriga com lagrimas nos olhos, ria alto, estava mesmo se divertindo com aquilo, não a compreendi, tentei achar motivo de tal graça, mas estranhei muito o que estava acontecendo, ela enfim disse.

# Inuyasha! Eu não estou grávida! Os sintomas só aparecem depois de mais ou menos um mês digamos, foi apenas uma "mentirinha" sabe?# A encarei sem expressão, ela continuou rindo, mas uma tristeza bateu fundo, desde criança os outros me enganavam pensando que por eu ser um hanyou Não tinha sentimentos, era humilhado e passado pra trás, ela fez o mesmo, ria da minha cara como os outros riam, se divertia com a minha infelicidade, seus olhos zombavam de mim # Inuyasha?# Me chamou, levantei totalmente fora de controle.

# Você me usou?# perguntei cego de ódio, ela me encarou.

# Calma Inuyasha, não é bem assim..# Não Ë BEM ASSIM? QUE PORRA É ESSA!

# SIM! Você me fez de IDIOTA, me USOU!# Ela tentou argumentar mais não queria ouvir mais nada # Mais saiba KAGOME, se pensa que liguei pra essa porra, saiba que NÃO! Não passa de uma prostituta!# Ela engoliu a fala, terminei com aquele teatro # Vagabunda# Sussurrei frio dando as costas, me vestindo e indo embora, mesmo ouvindo alguns "eu posso explicar"da parte dela a cortando de imediato, maldita vagabunda, não perde por esperar! Se quer vingança, terá vingança. Kagome Higurashi, não perde por esperar!

OoOOOOooOOooO

Chegou o outro dia, maldito dia, mais estava pronto pra enfrentar ela, amor é uma pagina virada nessa porra que eu chamo de vida, fui em direção ao colégio e encontrei Kikio, ela me encarava triste, abri um sorriso a ela, o que não ;e um costume meu, ela me sorriu de volta se aproximando, encarei Naraku que estava de costas, mas fingi não o notar.

# Inuyasha?# Chamou com lagrimas nos olhos, encarei as vestes rosas tentando não transparecer nojo

# kikio, precisamos conversar# Ela se aproximou.

# Sim Inu-kun# suspirei ouvindo o apelido tão odiado.

# Me desculpe por tudo aquilo, eu te amo!# Disse tentando parecer convincente, ela me abriu um sorriso pulando em meus braços, me beijou ardentemente, meu beijo foi frio, sem emoção, mas o que importa? Só estaria a usando mesmo!

# Claro Inu...eu te amo!# Disse continuando a me beijar, vi Kagome entrar no colégio

# Depois conversamos!# Disse dando-lhe um selinho, fui na direção em que Kagome estava indo. # Sai# Ordenei, ela fingiu não escutar # Esta surda?#

# Não idiota!# Aquilo foi provocação suficiente para iniciarmos uma briga, infantil, mas uma briga.

# Retardada! Vadia# Disse em total ofensa, ela deu uma cotovelada na minha cabeça, sem pensar em nada ela conseguiu me empurrar no chão. # HUMANA IDIOTA!# Disse já se levantando e chutando a canela desta, que se recompôs, eu a empurrei fazendo ela se enroscar nos próprios pés caindo no chão, logo num movimento precipitado puxou minhas calças, a essa altura o colégio já estava em torno de nós e eu a xingava de tudo, tentando liberar minha raiva, ela rebatia, quando ela se levantou prestes a avançar Sango interviu.

# É SHOW AGORA?# Gritou impedindo a nova briga, o colégio ainda queria mais, porem a diretora chegou.

# O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO?# O silencio tomou conta do local # Quem disser pegara um A!# Todos apontaram a mim e a fedelha, ela me encarou # Inuyasha Taisho!# Me irritei.

# Eu não sou o único!# Disse apontando para Kagome que fazia cara de pobre coitada.

# A Kagome é uma santa! Creio que a irritou!# Estava prestes a explodir de raiva quandno kikio apareceu.

# Imagine! Essa moleca!# Disse ela apontando para Kagome descabelada.

# Que malcriação é essa?# Perguntou brava a diretora, sorri abraçando Kikio.

# Estamos namorando!# Kagome sorriu.

# Claro! Estão namorando, por isso que ela esta do lado dele!# A diretora concordou, fiquei um pouco ofendido, pelo simples fato dela não ter nem ao menos um pingo de tristeza na voz, mas ignorei e o ódio se apossou de mim novamente ao relembrar as cenas anteriores.

# bem, Inuyasha, se prepare para mais uma detenção..# Disse irritada indo para a diretoria, Beijei Kikio ardentemente provando a deliciosa derrota nos olhos de Kagome, que logo se recompos, ela foi a sala de aula.

# Vamos ao shopping hoje Inu-Kun?# SHOPPING? Mas que porra!

# Kikio, eu não tenho tempo pra isso# Tratei ela com indiferença, mas ela resisitu.

# Vamos!# pediu manhosa, resolvi ceder, apesar de que sabia que seria uma verdadeira chatice. Chegou a noite, fui a casa dela busca-la, totalmente sem vontade, ela é muito grudenta! Odeio mulheres assim FEH! Mas pouco importa, vou me ver livre dela logo. Ela me convidou para entrar, estava gostosa de fato, um vestido vermelho com uma fenda do lado, senti um imenso prazer ao lançar-lhe um olhar de pouco caso, o que a deixou tristonha.

# Bem..vamos?# Ela pediu, a encarei emburrado a levando até o carro, ao entrar no shopping abriu um sorriso me levando como se fosse um troféu, passasse algum conhecido ela queria me beijar, não parava de falar de bolsa, sapatos e um monte de futilidades! Droga, nessas horas sinto falta da Kagome! Ela me encarava meio desanimada e as vezes ficava sem graça depois de uma grosseria minha, mas estava pouco me fudendo, nessa hora descobri que não estava nem ai para aquela patty! Eis que depois de horas ela resolve pedir pra ver um filme, desanimado concordei, ela apontou para noiva cadáver, um desenho inútil de dois carinhas mortos.

# você vai querer mesmo assistir esse lixo?# perguntei arrogante perto da assistente.

# Por favor, vão querer ingresso ou não?# perguntou irritada logo de principio comigo, notei Kagome , Sango e Miroku se aproximando dali.

# Sim,da logo! # Exigi grosso, ela com desgosto entregou os ingressos e eu sai dali, enrolaria Kikio, queria me encontrar com Kagome, nem ela seria tão retardada a ponto de ficar mais de 20 minutos com Sango e Miroku se amassando nas poltronas, sorri perverso, ouvi alguns gritos, com a voz da sango e uma multidão se apossou do lugar, ignorei, Kikio me empurrou.

# Droga Inu! Esta me machucando!# Disse manhosa esfregando o braço, mal percebi que estava apertando, precisava daquele disfarce.

# desculpe "Kiki# Chamei o mais tosco possível, tentei não ironizar, a pata caiu me dando um beijo, pelo menos como puta ela serviria não é mesmo? Percebi que a fila estava entrando.

# Vamos!# Disse animada me puxando, eu neguei.

# Vamos ficar um pouco, quero comprar pipoca# Ela me encarou tentando disfarçar a irritação, fomos a imensa fila de pipoca, pedi para que não levassem, eu esperaria ali, quando estava indo para la vi Kagome saindo também com pipoca

# essas bastardas# Ouvi Kikio provocar.

# BASTARDA É A MÃE# Ri de canto quando a Kagome percebeu que se tratava de Kikio, mais por mais estranho que pareça ela ignorou a presença dela # Preciso conversar com você!# Ela disse.

# O que ela quer?# Perguntou enfesada Kikio

# Pedir descul..# Cortei Kagome

# É uma que comi esses dias# Kikio foi com a cara pro chão e Kagome ficou com os olhos marejados, ficou realmente ofendida, sorri vitorioso # apenas uma vadia# Percebi que ela era idêntica a mim, a fúria a tomou.

# NUNCa mais me chame de vadia# Avisou mexendo no saco de pipocas, estranhei, ela pegou o sal do fundo e jogou em meus olhos # MALDITO# Disse entrando novamente no cinema.

# MALUCA# gritou Kikio, fui no banheiro lavar meus olhos, puta merda! Ela consegue ser mesmo uma humana irritante. Quando entre no cinema Kikio apontou uma cadeira vazia, percebi que era Kagome, essa puxou um homem que passava sem a menor delicadeza o fazendo cair sentado onde Kikio queria sentar.

# Idiota# Disse, o velho saiu nos chamando de loucos ou algo insignificantemente parecido, Kikio interviu.

# Deixe essa prostituta Inuyasha,não vamos perder o filme!# Kagome levantou, estava me animando com aquela visita ao shopping.

# Prostituta é sua mãe lazarenta# Disse já pegando Kikio pelos cabelos# VACA!# gritou ainda, Kikio também avançou.

# Não me chame de vaca!# Kagome sorriu.

# PUTA!# A atenção do publico foi direto a elas, Não mexi nenhum dedo para ajudar a nenhuma, aquilo estava divertido, Kagome derrubou Kikio, quando a puxou novamente pelo cabelo fazendo Kikio a encarar. # E não se meta comigo!# Os seguranças vieram e nos tiraram de la, Kagome ainda completou # Coitada, perdeu o filme# O deboche foi perceptível, a xinguei tentando a todo custo humilha-la, mas ela não deu bola nenhuma.

# Por que não me defendeu inu? Você não me ama?# perguntou chorando Kikio.

# Não chore meu amor..eu te amo!# Eu a beijei a segurando pela cintura...comeria alguém essa noite!

OooOooOOOooOoOOOO

Até ali tudo bem, eu continuava tratando Kikio

Acordei com a porra do telefone, Ayame estava indiferente e ainda a comia/ Kagome começou um romance com o lobo idiota do Kouga, já havia se passado um mês, perante ameaças de ambos os lados, o ódio aumentava cada dia mais...maldita humana!

LoOOOOOoooOO

Acordei com o maldito telefone tocando, ouvi Ayame no outro lado da linha totalmente animada.

# Inuyasha! Hoje a noite, nove horas casa do Kouga! Festa imperdível!# Fui responder e a desgraçada desligou na minha cara, não me importei vi Kikio largada na minha cama, era realmente uma perva, mas estava a fim de desmoralizar alguém.

A noite caiu, fui at;e a casa de Kagome e pulei a janela sorrindo, ela estava saindo do banheiro com uma toalha, me aproximei a agarrando por trás.

# ME SOLTA# Gritou assustada, eu a empurrei na cama por cima dela.

# Ah! Você é ótima Kikio# Disse propositalmente em seu ouvido, percebi que se angustiou

# Para Inuyasha# Disse dengosa, eu a apertei enquanto ela se debatia.

# Assim me excita mais# Disse, ela me parou

# Esta me machucando# Me toquei, mais era tarde demais, acabei não resistindo a ela e a beijei, com vontade, com desejo e sentimento, aquela maldita paixão voltou, fedelha! Continuei a beijando quando ela me empurrou, a encarei ainda mais confuso com ela e sai sem dar nenhuma explicação, ela me perturbava droga! Voltei pra asa ainda meio embriagado, quando voltei vi a carniça da Kikio já em casa, suspirei irritado me trocando, coloquei uma roupa meio desleixada, uma blusa azul e uma calça jeans, ela sorriu me abraçando.

# Adorei a noite ontem# Lembrei de Kagome.

# Eu também# Concordei frio, fomos a casa de Kouga, mal cheguei já vi outro ser descendo de um táxi, essa Kagome, segurei a cintura de Kikio a beijando furiosamente, ela passou reto, quando entramos ela passou novamente com cerveja na mão, Kikio a irritou, mas ela não correspondeu, chegou perto de um moreno metido a deus grego lhe lan;cando uma cantada, encarei furioso aquilo, Kikio tentava me beijar, mas eu Não ligava, aquela PUTA me prendia, levou um fora. Eu e Kikio começamos a gargalhar, mas Kagome logo se aproximou de outro idiota o beijando. Minha cara se amarrou na hora, PORRA de ciúmes! ODEIO, ODEIO aquela pirralha! Kagome despistou o rapaz e eu fiz o mesmo com Kikio, a deixei conversando com as amigas com unhas rosas e sai la fora, onde Kagome provavelmente estaria.

# FUMANTE!# A provoquei ainda que meio preocupada come essa cabeça oca.

# Idiota!#

# VOCE! Chaminé!# Quando ela ia responder colocou a mão na cabeça # O que foi?# Ela suspirou um "nada"e desmaiou, fiquei em desespero e a carreguei até o carro, a levei até a medica mais próxima, que me mandou esperar do lado de fora, RAIVA! Esperei um tempo quando ela disse que poderia ver Kagome, mas esta já estava saindo, a medica não impediu meio assustada, fomos conversar mais adiante.

# inuyasha# Disse como estivesse pronta para dizer tudo # Eu estou grávida# disse triste , esperançosa de que eu dissesse tudo o que eu disse outra vez! Mais ela é muito IDIOTA, FILHA DAPUTA e IGNORANTE pra me fazer de besta outra vez!

# Sério?# Perguntei fazendo cara de inocente, ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

# Sim!# A vingança, melhor momento do século! Comecei a rir desesperado, ela me fez uma cara de decepção e tristeza.

# Inuyasha?# Chamou com lagrimas escorrendo.

# Você serve pra ser atriz!# Comecei a rir # Acha mesmo que vou cair nesse papo de novo? Mais ;e uma puta mesmo não?# Ela ficou furiosa, apenas disse um TCHAU grossa. # Aonde vai?# Ela acendeu outro cigarro.

# Pra puta que pariu inuyasha!# Não respondi, quando percebi que ela havia sumido procurei a medica e perguntei o que tinha acontecido, ela me encarou.

# Ela esta grávida!# Disse, eu ainda, apesar de tudo consegui me emocionar.

# Tem certeza?# Ela sorriu.

# Sim!# Sai de la feliz, mas sabia que não daria o braço a torcer, ela fingiu, me enganou, e agora pagaria por TUDO! Estava totalmente prestes a me vingar, voltei a festa e Kikio me perguntou onde estava, a ignorei, percebi que Kagome havia voltado, me preocupei pois esta bebida muito, sentamos do lado dela, Kikio a ignorou como previsto, ela revidou.

# não ligue pra prostituta# Mesmo Não parecendo foi difícil falar aquilo, apesar daquela merda toda eu sabia que o filho era meu, e sabia também que Kagome podia ser falsa, maldita, enganadora e uma humana idiota, mas não era uma puta. A festa terminou, deixei Kikio em sua casa alegando estar cansado. Pensei um pouco naquela história aparentemente retardada e dormi.

OoooOooOoOOOOooo

Com aquela imensa pouca vontade fui para o colégio, não passei buscar Kikio e andava pelo corredor quando ouvi um grito.

# Cala a boca!# Disse irritado ao perceber que era Kagome, ela me encarou furiosa.

# Oras, já te mandei se foder hoje?#

# Não!# Respondi sorrindo

# Então vai se foder Inuyasha# passei a língua nos lábios.

# Só se for com você gostosa!#

# Hanyou idiota!# Gritou já estourada, ODEIO quando me chamam por essa porra de nome, esse preconceito maldito

# PUTA!# revidei, o diretora já cansada nos cortou.

# Vocês de novo?# Fomos responder, mas ela apontou um canto # DIRETORIA!# Kagome pareceu estar passando levemente mal.

# Posso ir ao toalete antes?# A diretora negou, eu ri vitorioso pensando ser apenas um truque para ela se livrar da detenção, maldita hora em que pensei errado. # Droga# Sussurrou antes de cair desmaiada. Eu e a diretora fomos ao medico, mais esta se retirou dizendo eu ter sorte de não levar uma detenção e ainda ficar fora de aula, me pediu que ficasse ali, caso algo acontecesse. Era mesmo uma folgada, mal se preocupava com Kagome, nos deixou pra fora e estava cagando e andando pra escola, mas melhor assim. Ela acordou já irritada.

# Sei por que esta aqui# Disse um pouco fraca # Apenas pra se livrar do castigo não é?# resolvi ceder.

# Claro! Por que mais motivo? Acha que estava preocupado?# Disse com deboche, ela se ofendeu

# Bem..pensei certo!# Eu sorri

# Ora...você pensa?# Ela se irritou.

# Só não pensei uma vez a vida..quando trepei com você!# A medica chegou acabando com os insultos.

# Desculpe..mas creio que já sabe sobre a gravidez não é?# Ela me encarou assustada, fingi Não saber de absolutamente nada do que se passava, eu queria humilha-la não é?

# Não acredito..você também me chifrou?# Ela se irritou já se esquecendo da fraqueza.

# COMO ASSIM? Você é idiota? Esse filho é seu?# Eu ri superior

# Acha mesmo que vou acreditar? Pode ser filho até do padeiro!# Cuspi na cara dela saindo, ela ainda me xingava, mas eu ignorei, adorei fazer isso, adorei vê-la na mesma situação que eu, aquilo estava apenas começando. Kikio me convidou pra ir ao shopping, mas eu neguei, segundo ela iria convidar suas amigas, mas eu estava pouco me fodendo para aquilo tudo.

OOOOooOOooOOoO

Pela outra manhã, passei na casa da Kikio a levando comigo a escola. Quando chegamos, me assustei com uma cena nada esperada: KAGOME E NARAKU. Kikio também encarou, mais não como se fosse inexperado, estranhei, mas não dei muito importância, ela me amava não é? Uma idiota creio eu. Estava irado com aquilo, a vadia da Kagome mal anunciou a gravidez e já esta por ai DANDO para outro? A não, isso foi a pior porra que já vi nos últimos meses, entrei com Kikio ainda a beijando tentando disfarçar a irritação e pequena decepção presente. Estava planejando naquela mesma noite dizer que assumiria o filho da maldita e ela me faz isso? Iria terminar com a Kikio e..FEH! O que importa? Melhor eu esquecer esses idiotas que convivem comigo! Tratei Kikio com ainda mais frieza, essa fingiu não se incomodar, fui em direção a sala de aula. Para minha surpresa 15 minutos depois o professor disse que alguém me chamava, a principio pensei que era algo relacionado ao time de futebol, mas disse que era mulher.Sai desanimado pensando que ia encontrar com a grudenta da Kikio, mas estranhei ao não ver ninguem. O professor pediu que entrasse mais com ignorância disse que procuraria a mulher. Quando passava pelo armário alguém me puxou de surpresa, sorri malicioso ao perceber que era Kagome.

# Não consegue ficar sem um gostoso como eu Não é?# perguntei já me amassando contra aquela gostosura que eu odiava tanto.

# Diga logo que esta louco# Sussurrou uma verdade maldita enquanto enlaçava as pernas em volta da minha cintura.

# E quem não fica ? Homens procuram putas para trepar# ela continuava me provocando.

# Mas diga# Lambeu meu pescoço colocando a mão sobre minha calça, estava com a imensa vontade de te-la novamente, ela beijou meu pescoço, abri a saia dela com violência, estranhamente ela pareceu gostar, a virei de costas pra mim e coloquei a mão dentro de sua calcinha a acariciando, ela gemeu, ouvi um barulho de salto.

# Shiu..a diretora# Disse em seu ouvido, ela sorriu.

# Ainda bem não é?# Eu arregalei os olhos

# Como assim?# Ela começou a gritar abrindo a blusa e se debatendo, abriu a porta sem fôlego com os olhos marejados e encarou a diretora..

# O QUE É ISSO?# Encarei assustado a cena..que raios era aquilo?

OOOOoOooooOOoO

Chegamos a diretoria e eu ouvia Kagome falar, a MALDITA conseguia manipular os fatos, se fazia de santa, não agüentei tanta palhaçada.

# Não acredite nessa puta! Ela me chamou..eu atendi! Ela me levou para o armário, me jogou la dentro e já veio me beijando! Obviamente planejou isso tudo!# ela arrumou os óculos.

# INUYASHA, você sempre foi problema, por que deveria acreditar?# ele abriu a boca mais ela o cortou # Além do mais, sua história não faz um PINGO de lógica!# Eu esmurrei a mesa.

# Acha que só por que ela se faz de santa é uma?# Eu realmente estava PUTO com toda aquela porra! ODIAVA a Kagome com todas as minhas forças, tinha repudio dela mais do que nunca, queria que ela e o filho se fodessem, ou melhor...pegaria a droga do meu filho que com certeza será humilhado por ser um hanyou, isso é..se for meu meso, não duvido, ela ;e baixa, mais baixa do que eu imaginaria que pudesse ser.

# SAIA DAQUI# Gritou a diretora em nervos, sai com a cabeça fervendo, maldita lazarenta que essa fedelha era! Minutos depois ela saiu e ainda sussurrou em meu ouvido:

# Fui bondosa...apenas levara mais uma detenção!# Me segurei apertando as próprias mãos fazendo estas sangrarem enquanto Kagome ia embora comemorando a recente vitória. A diretora saiu ali me chamando com a folha já em mãos, um olhar gélido foi lançado a ela. A Kagome passou dos limites, e isso terá troco! Amanhã veremos que com Inuyasha Taisho...ninguem se mete!

**AIIII!**

**Espero que tenha ficado bom! (desesperada pelo fato de nunca ter feito um Inuyasha da vida). Narrei os fatos que ocorreram até agora e ca entre nós..deu até pena do próprio hanyou XD, mas não se preocupem, farei questão dos dois se ajeitarem antes do 'baby"nascer hohoho! Por favor.. me digam que ao menos ficou razoável (ainda em desespero), pelo menos o próximo capitulo terá hentai, menos mal XD. Sera novamente NARRADO pela KAGOME, pelo menos com ela eu já tenho mais pratica! Bem...até o próximo!**

**( AINDA EM DESESPERO)**

**DE NOVO EU COM PRESSA! Espero que as reviews estejam bem respondidas XD**

PATTY LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER Opaa..fala ae mana XD,tem problma não, a mal feitora que nos separou será totalmente e banalmente castigada XDD! E sobre o problema com reviews todo bem hHhahah, eu também tenho esses tiques, o ff da probelma na hora de mandar! Entre na net SIM mais syster XD, e olha..sobre esse seu problema na coluna Oo..eu sei como é Hauahu...eu ODEIO quando da essas crises, fica mais dura que pedra não é? Hohoho, e eu ainda nÃO acredito que seu ff ta com esse bloqueio desgraçado OO..mas tudo bem...agente supera HhahAHHhaHA! Também estou indignada com o Inu..deixou a gente de táxi affe..ele que fique com aquele gosto barrento na boca por anos! T.T..maledeto hanyou! NUNCA O DEIXAREMOS BEIJAR A SANGO...never! Humpt ! O papa legua já veio aqui em casa dar aula particular (oia que xics)...já to correndo feito um carro (affe..é o sono) BJONES! Eu t i love you você hohoho! SmACK! (Tamiris correndo para fazer trabalho de física para ser entregue ainda hoje)

SACERDOTIZA- CONSEGUIMOSS! Yeap! Finalmente postamos Não creiooo! Ai..brigadinha senhor hohoo...agora sim...Jose de Alencar teme juntamente com muitos e muitos outros escritores! Atacando com força total XD! E não prcisei de ajuda heuue, consegui posta a IM..graças a minha mente perturbada HhahahAHA..Já conseguimos duas reviews huhuhu..tomara que conseguimos mais e mais!1 bjonesss! E agente vai ser um ESTRONDO! E clarp..espero que tenha gostado Hahua..tomara,tomara, tomaraaa! SMACK! XDD

RAFAEL THOMPSON- Ola! Adorei quando classificou como 'muito louco"..era essa mesmo a intenção hoho...tentei ser o mais maligna possível, espero que tenha dado certo! YEAPH! Sim..detenção e tudo mais...daqui a pouco eles se ajeitam! Me avise quando postar o quarto! Bjus e...au revoir (?)

NATSUMI TAKASHI- Ixx mana...nosso aniver foi estragado pelo seu pc T.T...HuHAUhaua, sim..mais foda que o normal! Da uma surra nele, talvez ele volte ao normal Não? HAHuaH, que maldadeee! LEIA, lEIA! Saboreie minha fic e ignore os paus do seu pc hohoho(akelas folgada neh)! Espero que tenha gostadoooo XD...Ou que tenha lido pelo menos HuAHuha, seu pc vai te matar aindaaa! Bjones manecaa, eu t i love you montão! Fui!

KAROL- HAHAHA, simmmm! A Kagome ';e a anta nordestina! Toca ai hAUauhuah o./..eu tbm sou assim meio vingativa sabe (cara de santa)..somos duas puras e inocentes meninas que apenas querem justiça uéé'! E que negocio é esse de no testamento ser PURA DOAÇAO? Humpt..vai ser por bondade da sua parte AhauHau, se não sabe temos planos (cara de traficante) se eu for pro buraco te denuncio junto..DIVIDE HOMEM, DINHEIRO e tudo no testamento por AMIZADE (MUAHAHA) ..AI brigadasso por dizer que a fic ta otema! Brigada mesmo (feliz)...eu fico assim hohhohoho, toda toda quando dizem isso! Mesmo que esse capitulo foi um fiasco T.T..Ah e claro..ela vai perdoar ele sim hUhaUA, e ele também vai perdoar ela...espere e Vera huhuhu...BEIJONES amiga trilegal XD

MEGAMI-SAN PERDOADA por me esquecer capitulo passado..Hha, brincadeira XD...esperou por esse capitulo? Por que sera (ingênua) não foi por que ela se vingo não né...viingança é FEIO!Ahaua...tudo bem..tentarei deixar a sango de fora! MUITO obrigada pela opinião tah? XDD... ela fazia o papel da personagem chata hohoho, mais vou abrir uma exceção XD...KISSUS guria! Te adoroo muitchoooooo! SMACK! Ah..e please..diga que o capitulo não esta muito chatoo (proximo capitulo hentai...babaaaa XDDD, me aguarde...voltarei mais malvada que NUNCA!)

ªC.LENNOX- 23! YEASSS! Ainda estamos vivas? Eu não to sonhando? XD...AINDA BENEEE que gostou o lado cruel da Kagome hAuahuAU, eu fui realmente...má, especialmente pra você! Huhu..queria tanto ela dando o troco..eis aqui a vingança! Hehehe! Olhe soh o Inuysha ai! Com todos os pensamentos inúteis dele! Que apesar de tudo não é TÃO grosseiro (salário dele é muito caro T.T)...mais sabe que eu também ODEIO homens assim Affe...pensam que mandam em tudo! Tentei não deixar vc muito tempo curiosa, mais cumpri minha promessa hoohoho, aqui ainda é dia 23...daqui a 3 minutos APENAS estaremos no 24 XD...ADORO-TE! Espero que tenha gostado dessa minha experiência trágica com o Inu hohoho! Bjones miguinhaaa, SMACK!

MK-CHAN160 HauAHuAhuhauah, que maldadeee! Rindo do pobre Inu? XD...mais fala ai, mereceu bem merecido! Pode ter tido TODAS as razões do mundo, mais ele fez da Kagome sapato vaii! E SIM! Se esta pensando que tive prazer escrevendo a vingança dela pode me imaginar com um sorriso nada bondoso na face rindo, rindo até demais XD..Sim, sim, a Linoca é mesmo fodastica! Faz um ano que conheço ela acredita? Heueuehehe..olha, tentei não demorar muito! XD...espero que tenha gostado! Mesmo que ai o inuyasha que ta se vingando aos pouquinhos (vamos tirar as partes em que o coitado se acha o gostosão e não sabe que a Kagome esta fazendo planinhos com a kikio vai MAUHA) maldade, maldadeee! Bjonessss!

MAY33 SUA FIC TA LINDAA! Eu li, eu li, eu li XDD! Tudo bem que na review você disse que estava com dificuldades não é? AhauhuHahuHa, mas o que tarda não FALHA! Yeaph! Quando continuar me avisaaa! Se não eu não vou ficar sabendo e não mando reviewwww! Pq sabe..eu so muito desinformada HuaAHUhauH! Espero que tenha gostado viu lindááá? Te cuida também fofuscaaaaa XD...Bjonesss!

JAQUELINE- Oláááá! Huhuhu, posto, posto, postooooooooo XD! Brigadassa! Ainda bem que esta curtindo a fic! YEAPH (barulho de vitória) auHUhAUaH! Daqui a pouco hentaiii! Lembre-se..ele virá hohoho! Eu estou troturando vocês deixando os dois separados não estou? XDD...acho que vai preferir os dois juntinhos e com um filho MUAHAHA, ai, como eu sou cruel! Espero que também goste de uma boa vingança da parte de ambos não? Bjoss! E muito obrigada pela review XD...fui! SMACK!


	19. Hhentai

**HENTAI! YEAPH! Hoje muitos ficaram satisfeitos!**

**Gostaria antes de tudo de agradecer a MARY HIMURA que me ajudou muito nesse capitulo com suas dicas! Claro...fez eu mudar praticamente tudo hAHahua! Tankiu girl!**

**E claro...ANNA LENNOX! Que na minha doce opinião foi MUITO, mais MUITO cruel MUAHAHA..acompanhou até a ultima palavra desse capitulo! Linda huhuhu, me suportou até esses exatos 02:38 da manhã (nhaa..daqui a três horas eu acordo .)..MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA!**

**E claro..a todos que me deixam reviews..AMO VOCES XP**

**Agora..boa leitura XDDD**

# Bem..seja o que for da Kikio, não me importo# Disse pra mim mesma saindo da escola, não estava a fim de ver ninguem, minha vingança havia sido perfeita! Sim, tenho que admitir que o ciúmes bateu forte em mim, mais eu fui realmente injusta e injustiçada! Eu prometi vingança, e ele me esnobou, eu me vinguei, falando do filho, mas mesmo humilhada fui atrás, ele me humilhou ainda mais, resolvi então esquecer do amor. Ciúmes na verdade não passa de um orgulho, você não quer que o que é SEU seja de outra pessoa, ou o que você pelo menos CONSIDERA SEU! Estou cansada, a muitos anos estou sendo tratada pateticamente como uma líder de torcida! Como uma certinha, como uma santa! Não que seja ruim, mas as vezes penso o que seria de mim se não fosse isso, será que conseguiria sobreviver a más palavras dirigidas de seres que me odeiam? Já tive muito disso, mesmo que não pareça eu posso dar uma verdadeira lição de vida, eu fiquei órfã quando era consideravelmente criança, chorava todas as noites, não tinha mais animo para brincar, muitos me ignoravam, me chamavam de chata quando me sentava e tentava desabafar com alguém, fiquei esquecida , excluída. Conheci Sango, ela era a única que me ouvida, decerto nunca foi a pessoa ideal para conselhos, mas quando estiver me afogando na lama ela ira me ajudar, creio ao menos que sim. Também tenho uma pequena recordação de quando chorava no meu canto e um menino me viu e começou a rir, ele me esnobou, querem saber quem? Sim, o amigo de infância que me trocou pela Kikio, Inuyasha, pegou tanta raiva de mim que acho que sentia gosto ao me ver chorar, resolvi então dar a volta por cima. Blusas rosas, saias curtas, mesquices, líder de torcida e muitos pom pons, eu seria dali a diante a minha reputação, Sango me ajudou, queria estar comigo até naquela hora, eu não chorava mais, fingia que estava lá e mais ninguem, agora quem me veria me veria como superior.

# O que eu me tornei?# Ainda perguntei sorrindo, eu estava grávida, não tinha quem assumir, estava arruinando a vida de alguém e as vezes me sentia mal por isso. Não posso ficar sozinha com um filho, quando olhei pra frente me deparei com o hanyou, que se aproximou.

# Você esta louca?# Eu sorri # Idiota! Você jogou sujo! Não fiz nada que te prejudicasse até agora puta!# Eu o encarei com escárnio.

# Diz isso com tamanha convicção não é? Mais saiba apenas de UMA coisa, você esta me deixando abandonada, quer que eu cuide da porra do meu filho sozinha? Tudo bem, cuidarei e darei o amor necessário a ele, você Inuyasha que se FODA!# Disse o empurrando, ele segurou meu pulso forte.

# Que culpa eu tenho se não passa de uma vadia?# Silencio, um assustador silêncio, eu poderia o ter expulso da escola, mas não o fiz, podia ter o xingado naquele momento, me irritado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas apenas abaixei a cabeça. Não sei o que esta acontecendo, estou realmente alterada, estou atordoada com toda essa história. Por mais que me faça de forte, sei que não posso seguir sozinha, estou com medo. Sinto falta de quando tinha pesadelos, antes eu pelo menos conseguia sonhar, hoje, pouco consigo dormir. Consegui me afastar dele e fui embora, a ultima encarada que dei a ele foi angustiado, e ele me parecia arrependido. Parecíamos apenas duas criaturas disputando por algo inútil, ambas as partes não engoliam o orgulho, mas eu Não me importo, cheguei em casa com uma certa tristeza, deitei no sofá e tentei dormir, amanhã teria aula, amanhã eu sorriria, amanhã eu acabaria com o hanyou...o faria ver que Kikio não presta e...desapareceria.

Sim. Amanhã eu iria embora daqui, amanhã eu teria uma nova vida.

OOoooooOOOoooOOOOOooO

Acordei com um maldito mal-humor. Escovei os dentes, coloquei o uniforme e rumei para escola. Quando pisei em frente ao colégio, este que eu abandonaria, vi muitos sorrirem pra mim, eu não entendi, mas ignorei. Ayame me encarou e não segurou um pequeno sorriso, Kikio me encarava maldosa, alguns fofocavam e apontavam pra mim, Sango estava entrando na escola e correu até mim.

# Kagome!# Disse sorrindo, eu também sorri.

# Sango, tem algo errado# Ela olhou para os lados e me encarou interrogativa. Muitos ainda me encaravam rindo.

# Kagome...?# Ela não dizia nada, estava perplexa, Miroku se aproximou, uma menina passou perto de nós e sussurrou.

# Pra você ver dizem que são certinhas, mas Não passam de verdadeiras putas!# Aquilo atingiu em cheio. Finalmente percebi o que estava se passando, virei violentamente e encontrei um hanyou sorrindo, arregalei os orbes.

# Mas o que..# Sussurrei brava, rumei em direção dele, mas alguém me parou no meio do caminho.

# Kagome..não!# Disse como apelo Sango, estranhei o ato, ela sempre era de briga, sempre gritava e esperneava. # Pare de loucura, esqueça# Eu me irritei.

# Como esquecer? Você não vê o que se passa?# perguntei atordoada # A porra desse colégio, ai!# Disse tentando me conter.

# Me convide para o cha de bebe!# Gritou alguém rindo alto.

# IMAGINE SÓ! Usa um estilo de patricinha mais na verdade não ;e nada disso! Fuma, bebe e ainda se vê no direito de enganar a todos!# Terminou ainda, percebi que não descobriram apenas sobre a gravidez. Sango segurou meu ombro.

# Você consegue os esnobar Kagome, não acabe mais com você do que agora, mostre que pode os superar. # A encarei agradecida # Apesar de tudo Kagome, tudo o que esta passando aconselho você a não sair daqui!# Eu segurei o pulso dela com força.

# como não? Agora mesmo que eu devo ir embora!# Ela riu.

# Ir embora? Vai fugir é isso? Sempre foi forte, sempre venceu a todos, mostre a eles Kagome..mostre a ele quem você realmente é!# Dei um largo sorriso, aquilo me deixou esperançosa, aquilo me fez bem, a abracei com força. # Comece por ignorar o hanyou!# Eu a encarei, ela sabia que eu estava errada, mas era a MINHA amiga, passei o braço sobre a boca tirando o maldito gloss, balancei a cabeça me desfazendo do penteado maldito, eles querem a Kagome? A puta Kagome? Não, na verdade nunca conheceram a Kagome, sorri pra ela.

# Bem Sango, agora sou realmente popular!# Ela começou a gargalhar e soltou o cabelo.

# Antes eles apenas abavam por uma líder de torcida, qualquer uma, agora você vai ser O centro das atenções!# Eu também comecei a rir.

# Sango, você tem noção de que estou rindo de uma coisa que acaba comigo?# Ela concordou # Mas que se foda, não vou acabar mal nessa estória!# Comecei a rebolar e passei pelo hanyou, ele me encarava indiferente ainda com um sorriso vitorioso, muitos ainda me apontavam, riam alto, jogavam indiretas, pelo menos eu não estava sozinha nessa, fomos conversar com Kaede, eu não podia continuar, poderia fazer mal a meu filho.

# Onde vamos?# Sango perguntou, eu apenas sorri.

# Vamos falar com a Kaede!# Ela não me perguntou mais nada, parei em frente e a encarei, ela Não me olhava nada feliz, talvez decepcionada. # Bem..eu não vou continuar como líder!# Sango me encarou assustada, Kaede fez pouco de mim.

# não tem problema...eu ia te tirar de qualquer maneira# Arregalei os olhos # Não quero uma líder de torcida grávida, mal falada e inútil, qualquer hora sua barriga crescera e você terá que parar não é?# Me senti mal com aquilo, mas eu tinha que ser forte, mostrar ao mundo que errei, mas que não me deixaria vencer, pelo menos não na frente de todos.

# Não sei do que esta falando!# Comecei a rir # esta velha!# disse a insultando. Kaede sempre quis se mostrar superior, confiava em mim, me tratava como uma porcelana, agora me vem com esses insultos? Eu fiquei puta da vida, Sango foi atrás de mim.

# kagome, não fique triste!# Ela me pediu, eu a encarei # Se quiser, vamos embora! Não precisa ficar aqui ouvindo acusações, pela primeira vez o hanyou jogou baixo!# ME senti mal, incrivelmente mal

# Como assim, primeira vez?# Ela me encarou.

# Kagome, pelo que me contou você jogou sujo! Fingiu uma gravidez, você mentiu pra ele! O que você queria que ele fizesse! Estou do seu lado claro! Mais tente entender..você começou essa história!# Meu mundo desabou, ela me falava verdades, verdades realmente cruéis, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas de remorso, eu fui a errada, eu causei tudo isso, ela me abraçou novamente. # Mas pode concertar seu erro.# Eu a encarei.

# Como?# Perguntei em um fio de voz

# seja você mesma, eu já te disse! Lute, se faça de forte, tenha amigos de verdade, elogios merecedores! Esqueça o hanyou, cuide de seu filho...não pense mais em vingança!# Eu sorri pra ela.

# Tudo bem Sango.. Você esta certa! Mas saiba..que ele ainda saberá quem a Kikio é# Sorrimos e fomos a sala de aula. Os murmúrios eram muitos, os sorrisos maldosos eram horripilantes, mas eu persistia, sorria, os encarava. Eles começaram a ver que não estava brincando com uma coisa simples, aquilo era serio. Muitos pararam subitamente, passaram a me encarar com dó. Eu ODIAVA aquilo, mas o que posso fazer? Eu as vezes olhava pro nada, as vezes conversava com Sango, Rin , que até aquele momento nada havia dito chegou perto de mim em uma troca de aula.

# Kagome..você esta realmente grávida?# Eu dei um curto sorriso.

# sim Rin!# Ela pegou uma cadeira se sentando do meu lado.

# Se quiser..conte comigo!# Eu me espantei, a Rin? Mal conversava com ela. # Sei que deve estranhar, mas não tenha medo!# Ela riu # Eu as vezes sou estanha, mas sei que é injustiça, segundo rumores não se sabe quem é o pai, por que não desmascara-lo?# Eu estava prestes a falar sobre o hanyou, ele merecia, mas sabe..

# Não Rin.. Eu agradeço, realmente agradeço, você muito legal!# Ela me sorriu. # Mas vou mostrar que não sou tão baixa quanto pensam!# Ela me encarou sorrindo. O jogo estava acabando em um certo ponto, todos sabiam quem eu era. Mas por mais que digam, foram enganados, eu ria disso, ria deles, eu sou a melhor, haha! Por mais que digam, eu não posso contraria-los! Pensei que a minha mentira tivesse se tornado verdade, mas não foi bem assim. Bateu o sinal pro recreio, vi Naraku e corri até esse.

# Naraku...vamos logo continuar com essa história?# Ele riu alto.

# Sabe, eu pensei seriamente em te deixar de lado, ferrar com você!# Eu esperava ele continuar # Mas estamos juntos nessa, nem o mais maldito consegue deixar um cúmplice de lado!# Eu comecei a rir,ele estendeu uma quantia pra mim, dinheiro sujo, mas eu aceitei, uma pequena roda estava do nosso lado, eu lancei um olhar a Naraku.

# O que? A Kikio esta fazendo isso?# Percebi que algumas meninas pararam de falar.

# Sim! Dizem que ganha uma grana alta do hanyou, esta com ele apenas por isso!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Dizem tanto sobre mim nesse colégio, mais olhe só! A gananciosa e o corno! Já que..você sabe!# Senti um silencio ao meu lado.

# Não tenho culpa se ela vive correndo atrás de mim!# Começamos a rir, discretamente olhei pro lado, algumas meninas estavam perplexas, saímos de lá como se nada tivéssemos percebido.

# Tem certeza que vai dar certo?# ele concordou.

# Claro que tenho..observe!# O pequeno grupo chamava mais algumas pessoas, a sim, aquilo daria certo!

# Bem Naraku, se algum dia prcisar!# ele começou a rir ainda mais!

# Tudo bem..já entendi o recado!# Sem falar mais nada fui pra minha sala, o sinal a pouco tocou, quando entraram na sala percebi que muitos já Não estavam nem ai pra mim, conversavam sobre outra coisa ainda mais recente. O resto da aula passou normalmente, na hora da saída Sango me acompanhou, e acabou indo comigo para casa. Quando chegamos la não resisti, me joguei no chão frustrada, ela se agachou do meu lado e me encarou.

# Por mais que eu diga..não sei o que faria no seu lugar# Ela me abraçou, e eu comecei a chorar, chorei alto, desesperada. Ele acabou comigo, eu não parava mais de derrubar lagrimas, o pai de meu filho estava acabando comigo, me sinto perdida, não sei mais o que fazer, cada hora me contrario mais e mais, solucei alto enquanto a Sango me abraçava forte, foi então que eu tive uma idéia...Idéia má, muita má.

# Sango# Disse enxugando minhas lagrimas # Você ta a fim de fazer algo muito cruel antes de eu me redimir?# Ela me encarou.

# No que você ta pensando?# Meu sorriso aumentou, tem certeza de que eu estava chorando?

Papelão, cola, e muita, muita criatividade! E bote criatividade nisso! Abafei um riso, sango colocava as mãos na barriga se contorcendo de rir, encarávamos então um lindo cartaz, Inuyasha, que agora não tinha mais orelha de cachorro, e sim chifres! Embaixo havia um lindo escrito:

CHIFRU-INU! Em cima ainda complementando:  
500 IENES PELA CAPTURA! ESPECIE EM EXTINSÃO!

Riamos desaforadas enquanto encarávamos a nossa criação. Agora faltava a Kikio, vocês acreditam mesmo que ela iria ficar fora dessa?

# Ai Kagome...agente é do mal!# Eu a olhei com lagrimas nos olhos.

# Acho que não consigo ficar muito tempo apenas sendo a humilhada vai!#

Mais papelão, mais cola, mais criatividade. Sango agora me olhou apavorada.

# Nossa...isso sim foi cruel!# Ela me encarou mais logo abriu um sorriso perverso.

KIKIO, bolsa de um lado, dinheiro na outra mão, cara de puta assoviando pro Inu. Uma calcinha asa delta aparecendo. Meu Deus..

# Ta, isso é errado, mais convenhamos!# Ela me encarou rindo # todo mundo quer se vingar um pouco não é?# Ela bateu minha mão a dela...o que é algumas pequenas moedas na mão de meninos vândalos? Tecnicamente nada!

OooOoOOoOOOoooOOoOOooOO

Eram 11 horas quando fomos em frente ao colégio. Sango ainda sorria, logo apareceram dois meninos, eu acenei a eles, tinham uns 12 anos, mais sabia que podia contar com eles.

# Se vocês falaram alguma coisa..mato vocês# Disse Sango séria, eu disfarcei uma pequena risada, ela entregou uma caixa com alguns cartazes, de fato estavam ridículos, mas dava pra entender as pessoas representadas, sorrimos uma a outra, entreguei o dinheiro ao menino.

# E por favor..por todo o colegio!# Eles concordaram e discretamente entraram por uma parte meio aberta do colégio. # Eles são bons..nunca tinha reparado naquela fresta!

# Sabe que nem eu?# Sorrimos mais uma vez e fomos embora...amanhã ele verá o que é bom pra tosse!

OOOOooOoooOOoOOOooOOOOO

Acordei meio enjoada, olhei pro lado e observei Sango já em pé comendo um pão ali na cozinho.

# Devia parar de dormir no sofá!# Disse ela sorrindo, eu também sorri.

# Malditas manias não?# Ela me ofereceu um pão já feito, eu o peguei. # Você esta arrependida?# Ela fez expressão pensativa.

# Não..e você?# Eu também fiz um certo drama.

# Nem um pouco!# Demos ombros e terminamos de comer, saímos logo e fomos ao colégio, quando pisamos em frente vimos algumas pessoas rindo incontrolavelmente, uma Kikio desesperada e um hanyou chegando do outro lado, o encarei, ele ainda parecia vitorioso, foi quando eu sorri, ele não entendeu.

# Bem Sango...vamos lá!# nós entramos no pátio onde muitos olhavam e se matavam de rir, Rin estava com falta de ar quando olhou a adversária com a calcinha aparecendo, Naraku logo me encarou e gargalhou alto, nossa, que coisa!

Ninguem estava me encarando! Agora o centro das atenções foi cedido, quando Inuyasha entrou ali todos começaram a rir mais, ele olhou assustado para o cartaz e fez expressão raivosa.

# QUE PORRA É ESSA?# Ele gritou, todos pararam de rir o encarando...melhor dizendo, quase todos, eu e Sango, não tão patricinhas agora, com uma blusa normal e uma saia jeans riamos caídas no chão, quando eu o olhei ele me encarava triste, eu falei muda.

# Sinta o que eu senti ontem Inu# Ele então percebeu que fui eu. Ouve um momento de silencio, ele então ignorou a todos, se fez superior como eu me fiz e passou por todos. Kikio também entrou, ela estava se afogando em lagrimas, diferente de mim, ela não teve nenhum grande apoio, apenas algumas meninas que se fingiam de amigas, eu ri baixo, ela que já me rebaixou, mas também já havia sido minha cúmplice. Ela não fez nada em especial pra mim, mas sabe, senti um gostinho no lugar do Inu, ela foi baixa em ficar com ele por dinheiro, ela era uma verdadeira puta. Como diriam alguns conhecidos..PROSTIPUTA. Eu ouvia muitos comentários na sala, sobre o inuyasha ser chifrudo pois bem...aqui estavam os mais invejados da escola.

A GANANCIOSA, O CHIFRUDO E A PUTA.

Os três se ferraram, um dando uma forcinha pro outro. Mas sabe que algo me diz que ainda vai acontecer muita coisa hoje?

A aula logo acabou, fui pra casa.. A PÉ! Maldito dia em que perdi a carteira. A Sango teve que ir fazer algumas coisas hoje, nem sei ao certo o que, mais preferi não ir junto. Quando cheguei em casa vi a porta aberta...-medo-...MUITO MEDO..dei a volta na casa e peguei uma vassoura, pulei pra dentro e deu um berro, foi quando observei um hanyou bravo, bravo até de mais. Ele veio se aproximando lentamente, eu deixei a vassoura cair, nos encarávamos bravos e ao mesmo tempo ressentidos, ele ficou frente a frente comigo.

# Você é idiota ou o que?# perguntou grosso, eu ainda sem encara-lo comecei a rir.

# vingativa diria# Ele colocou a mão em meu queixo me obrigando a encara-lo, meu olhar representava angustia, o dele tristeza. Logo me vi cheia de ódio quando me deparei com o rancor dele. Estávamos la, pela primeira vez sem gritos, sem xingos, o olhar ameaçador aumentava a cada momento.

# Maldita...por que você consegue ser tão idiota?# Eu ri

# Idiota não..já disse..vingativa# ele sussurrou

# Que seja# Ele me encarava frio, então eu Não me segurei.

# Não adianta usar argumentos fracos, você me arruinou# Ele riu

# Você mesma se arruinou# Eu também ri

# Digo o mesmo de você!# Ele segurou meu braço com força

# Sabe que nunca senti tanto ódio de alguém como sinto de você agora?# Fiz Expressão pensativa.

# Sabia que eu também não?# já ouviram o ditado que "ódio demais ou se transforma em amor, ou se acaba em morte?", pois bem, contradizendo a segunda opção ele me puxou contra ele.

# Você é a pessoa mais baixa que eu conheço# Eu me debatia.

# E você é a mais fajuta!# gritei o encarando com raiva.

# PUTA!# Eu arrebati

# HANYOU CHIFRUDO# Ele segurou meu braço com uma força incrível.

# Humana desprezível!# Ele ouviu meu gemido e apertou ainda mais, eu deixei derramar uma lagrima.

# por que você tinha que ser tão ..tão..# Lagrimas de puro ódio ainda escorriam pelo meu rosto, lagrimas por ter sido abandonada, humilhada e subestimada. ÓDIO! Raiva! Repudio! Ele não passava de um egocêntrico, queria ser a porra do centro das atenções, ele soltou meu braço e me empurrou.

# Tão o que? Você acha que não cansei de ser o IDIOTA da história? Quanto que já pisaram em cima de mim pelo fato de eu ser um hanyou# Ele se abaixou rindo meio que cínico # Você não faz idéia# Eu o empurrei.

# e você pensa que só por que eu não sou HANYOU que eu Não sofri? Pensa que só os hanyous são sofridos QUERIDO? Você não passa mesmo de um idiota! Um idiota que se fecha com a porcaria do mundo por que te traíram! Pois saiba _INUYASHA_ que quando eu era criança fui excluída! Que muitos me rejeitaram e também me traíram! Posso não ter sido discriminada por ser uma hanyou, mais por ser uma pessoa triste! VOCE TEM ATE SORTE! Por que seria digno de pena se não sofresse como todo mundo! Seria apenas uma pessoa em que muitos teriam dó de humilhar! Acha mesmo que é um coitado por causa disso? Então um recado! A ÚNICA PESSOA AQUI QUE SE DISCRIMINA É VOCE MESMO!# Ele então parou e me encarou, parece que percebeu que na verdade eu Não tive e nunca vou ter nenhum preconceito contra ele, afinal, se tivesse já teria me suicidado quando descobri sobre a gravidez, ai que IDIOTA, VERMEEEE! Ai que ódio!

# Olha aqui _HUMANA_ se pensa que sabe o que e ser um hanyou esta enganada! Diz isso, sim, todos dizem, não como você, com certeza, mas saiba! Você foi excluída por que era triste? Eu queria conversar, era feliz! Mas todos tinham medo, riam de mim quando diziam que eu era um mistura! Acha que minha reputação é o que pra mim? Sou um hanyou, mas eu era INVEJADO! Eu que comandava o futebol, ninguem naquele momento pensava na minha raça!# Eu me irritei.

# E por que acha que eu era líder de torcida? Não vê que eu uso a mesma tática que você?# A essa altura eu já estava em pé , descabelada, com o rosto totalmente molhado e apontando pra ele, que estava atordoado, no chão e me olhando indeciso.

# Então a miss perfeita Não é Tão perfeita assim# Eu ri com um certo sarcasmo.

# Ninguem é perfeito# Foi então que ele me puxou com tanta agressão que eu cheguei a ficar com medo, cai por cima dele quando ele agarrou a cintura e me beijou, um beijo meio violento de fato, mas Não..eu não podia. Me debati e corri pegar o telefone, quando comecei a discar ele puxou da minha mão e arremessou longe me agarrando de novo. Tentei gritar, mais quando vi já estava envolvida naquele saboroso beijo. Ele se acalmou e afroxou as mãos na minha cintura, eu passei lentamente as mãos pra nuca dele correspondendo.

# Droga# Sussurrei quando ele começou a roçar os lábios em meu pescoço, ele agarrou meu bumbum me forçando a rosquiar as pernas em sua cintura, me deixei levar para o quarto, onde me deitou na cama. Me prensou contra o colchão beijando afoitamente meu colo, ele então tirou a minha blusa logo depois arrancando meu sutiã, eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. # esta maluco/ estávamos brigando até agora!# Ele mordeu meu pescoço.

# estávamos..mas quem disse que isso importa?# sussurrou no meu ouvido me fazendo amolecer, tirei minha mão de sobre a dele e coloquei na cabeceira da cama, ele arrancou meu sutiã e mordeu o bico de meu seio já enrijecido.Mordi minha boca para tentar conter um gemido quando ele começou a suga-lo, a outra mão apaupava o outro seio enquanto eu me contorcia, ele então passou a outra mão por de baixo da minha saia me acariciando, eu mordi ainda mais forte a minha boca fechando os olhos. # Vamos , adoro te ouvir gemer# Soltei um gemido alto e comecei a me movimentar contra ele, que sorriu, quando percebi ele estava arrancando minha saia e arrebentou minha calcinha. O olhei irritada, que logo subiu novamente a minha boca me beijando selvagem, continuava me acariciando quando enfiou um dedo, eu sorri mordendo a boca dele que continuou, ele continuou me beijando mesmo comigo tentando parar para que pudesse gemer ou mais livremente ou talvez de um modo mais discreto, mas incrível, ele adorava me torturar, enfiou mais um dedo me fazendo ir a completa loucura. Eu me movimentava ainda contra ele, mas esse segurou minha cintura impossibilitando o ato. Virei meu rosto e o encarei.

# pare de me torturar, droga!# pedi ainda entre gemidos, ele desceu me beijando quando começou a me sulgar, ele fazia com vontade, eu apertava o cobertor com força, ele era um idiota, um egocêntrico, um maldito! Mais conseguia me dominar facilmente, comecei a rir , logo não me agüentei, ele sorriu e saiu de lado, quando estava na minha boca eu me virei sobre ele lhe tirando a blusa e comecei a beijar seu peitoral o arranhando, comecei a beijar seu peitoral com uma vontade imensa, tirei sua calça lentamente e a arremessei longe, me deparei com seu membro e abaixei a cueca de um modo provocativa, sim! Até ali havia hora de me vingar, tirei-a por completo e peguei sem membro o acariciando, comecei a lambe-lo e a beija-lo , ele gemia afoito, o enfiei a boca o masturbando ao mesmo tempo, ele não se conteve e segurou minha cabeça tecnicamente me obrigando a fazer isso, os gemidos não cessaram e ele gozou na minha boca, sorri e voltei a beija-lo chegando a sua boca, me imitando ele me virou me fazendo novamente ficar embaixo. # Quem me garante que você Não esta fazendo isso apenas pra me difamar?# perguntei me segurando com tanta vontade.

# se eu disse que não estou fazendo você acreditaria?# Foi então que o encarei com paixão, ele percebeu.

# Sim...acreditaria# Uma lagrima escorreu por meu rosto e ele voltou a me beijar, era um beijo quente, ele enfim penetrou, no começo lento e cuidadoso, logo enfiei a unha em seu ombro # Mais rápido# Pedi, ele então com mais violência fazia aquilo, eu sorri gemendo enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e ainda sussurrava meu nome em meu ouvido, enlacei as pernas em sua cintura e me movia contra ele, quando estava prestes a entra no clímax ele fez questão de me colocar em cima, eu pulava em cima dele que segurou minha cintura e me ajuda penetrando mais rapidamente, ficou sentado agora me levantando e abaixando com força, cada coisa que ele fazia me obrigava a gemer mais e mais, não muito diferente da parte dele. # Eu te amo droga# Sussurrei em seu ouvido ainda com tamanho prazer, ele me olhou meio incrédulo mais logo me sorriu me beijando novamente, caímos esgotados na cama, quando estava quase dormindo ele sussurrou em meu ouvido

# também te amo# Me assustei e ao encarar me deparei com Inuyasha dormindo.

Não sei por que...mais acho que o amanhã me aguarda muita coisa!

**Novamente agradecendo a Lennox que mee chama nesse momento no MSN..Kikio de asa delta HAuaHUAHAU!**

**A todos que lêem minhas fics um aviso!**

**Não sei se as postarei logo, a semana INTEIRINHa tenho prova..meu deus..to ferrada!**

**Um bju a todos e claro...espero que tenham gostado!**

KAGURA FAN 17 Obrigada por ter aprovado o meu inuyasha, mesmo que com contraversias XP..eu tentei faze-lo ficar mais frio...mais com fracasso XP..acho que me dou melhor de Kagome não é? HAuAHUHU! Aguardou? Aqui esta o proximo capitulo! Que eu desenvolvi com um certo esforço (sim..MUITO ESFORÇO). Espero que tenha gostado e claro..que odeie a Kikio AhuAhuA, por que eu fui meio cruel com ela Não XDDDD? Um hentai também deve ser do seu gosto não é? Meu Deus..demorei demais por esse hentai..eu sou mesmo cruel MUAHAHA! XP.. Bem, resumindo...tomara que nada tenha sido do seu desagraço D..Bjus guriaa! Eu muito obrigada pela review! SMACK!

RAQUEL AMOU? Peraí...ainda to reprocessando, quer dizer que você aprovou meu inuyasha? Ai em belisca hUahUaA! Concordo plenamente com você! Ninguem mandou subestimar ela, nem nessa nem no outro capitulo! Se ferrou mais do que direitinho não é? HAHAHA, eu sou do mal...você é do male a kagome é do mal..o trio maligno xP! Esse capitulo ele também não se deu bem não..coitadeco, até eu fiquei com pena huhuhuhu! Eu ia usar a sua frase..mais sabe que não deu? Pode ate ver que a Kagome usou uma frase HuHA, lembrei da sua XD...Bjinhus guria! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo que..até que não demorou muito a ser postado D...KISSESSS!

KAROL Olááá colegassa! XD...miga do meu tum tum Ahuaha, que bom, que bom que BOM! Vou exercer mais a profissão de Inuyasha XP...pelo menos eu não levei tanto desaforo HAuHUAH! Estou feliz, YEAPHH! Você tava pulando por esse capitulo? Aqui esta ele! Limpinho e cheirosinho huhuahauah! Fiz de um tudo pra Kagome não terminar mal, imagien! O Inu nos trai com ela, engravida e ainda faz esse desaforo? Vamos matar ele! Mais saiba..adorei o testamento..esta PERFEITO! Minha fic esta um show! Aiai..eu te amooo! Huhuhu, minha fic é tudo de tri! Tri tudo HhahahAhAHa, eu amei esse tri, vou roubar ele XD..bjones my frienddd! Eu um amor de pessoa? EU? Aiai..cada dia mais eu me derreto aqui HahahA, imagine! Você que é! Adoro suas reviews..aMOOOO! Demais, demais..são..'trilegais"xD, agora vou repetir..espero que tenha gostadooo"e claro neh..HENTAI na area...ALELUIAAA! Tão esperado hentai XP...Bjusss lindaa! Até o próxima D

MAY33 oláá, que bom que gostou do capitulo guria!

E como diz 'aquilo"sua fis esta ficando LINDA! Continua se não eu te mato HAU, zuera xP...Eu tambem li a do harry huhuhu! Deixei review! Imagina que eu Não ia deixar! Eu me matava haUuhAha, é serio estão ótimas e ate agora estou emocionada por ter tido homenageados elas a mim! Serio mesmo! Eu AMO isso, é como se realmente gostasse de mim e das minhas fics não é? HuAhAUhAHU! APOIO pra continuar..TOTAL! Bjopnes guriaaa! Te amo hahahahAh, espero que tenha presenciado o capito XD..SMACKKK!

SACERDOTIZA Eles se acertarammm! HauAHuA, quando vai ter hentai? XP..teve agoraa! Eta povo, ama um hentai neh (falo agora a puritana rs) 4 reviewss! Ai to feliz HauahuhAUhau1! Droga..não nos encontramos esse fim de semana, mais Não tem problema não agente continua nossa LINDA fic! Huhuhu..será que vai dar em três capítulos? Agora to meio indeciso xD. Gostou da narração do boboca do Inu? HAHahAA, que bom! Me empenhei nele, tive que encarnar uma Rumiko pra escrever aquilo, que não foi de total agrado! XD...Sobre insanidade macabra eu vou postar sedução da salvação e depois escrevo ela OKAYY? Estou recuperando minhas idéias AhhuAHu! Bjones guriiaa! Que daqui a pouco eu to de pé..QUE DROGA huhu, e sua fic? Não atualiza, ai eu vo morreee! Bjos lindaa, te amo xP !

ªC.LENNOX NÃO MORREMOS hAuAHUa, fiquei em uma baita ilusão e estamos vivas hAUhA, salve a nóós! AI MUITO OBRIGADAA! Você me ajudou tanto nessa fic! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você hahahaha! Você viu neh! Ficou duas horas me ajudando XO..mais em compensação ficou boa concorda miguinhaaaa do meu core? SIM SIM SIM! Kikio de calcinha asa delta!hUAhaua, nossa..nunca ri tanto fazendo um capitulo xD...somos cruéis! Muito mais cruéis do que os alienígenas que acabaram com o mundo daquiu a pouco...se prepare, eles já estão entre nós XP! Mas fala ai..é ótima ler o capitulo antes de ser postado né? MUAHAHA, até nisso eu sou má! Toca aiii o/ XDDDDD! Bem..agoras deixa eu ir por que se viu neh...olha o horário, minha mãe já veio dar piti hAUahuah! Bjonessss migaaa! TANKIUUU!

PAULINHA-CHAN Oláá! Opa! Eu já te add n orkut faz tempo huaha, jurava que tinha te mandado um scrapp! NHAA! Desculpinhas HuA, eu ainda mando um JURO-TE! XP! Sim, sim, sim hentaiiii! Aqui seu hentai HAuHUA, que bom que gostou do meu inu, mais sei que prefere mil vezes o hentai né? HhA, recordi de bilheteria? Bem pelo menos eu posso dizer de que uma coisa eu entendo..: SEXO XPPPPP! Ai..EU TE AMO! Minha fic, maravilhosa? Nossa mãe, eu preciso terminar ela hahahHA, parece que estão mesmo gostando que bomm! NHUMM (barulho escroto XD) , mais menina..que história é essa de que já chorou nas minha fic? POR FAVOR ME EXPLIQUE ISSO AHuAHAUHU! E sim...fazer hentai da tesão sim..HauAHuA, se eu discordasse eu ia pro inferno depois de uma desculpa tão grande.. e que tesão XP! Bjones linda do meu tum tum...FUI!

MARYHIMURA A mosca morta da Sango reagiu xP, finalmente HAuAHU!Ainda bem que gostou do modo em que o inuyasha se expressou, resolvi escreve-lo pois muitos estam com raiva do inuyasha, mais quando vêem o modo em que ele esta vendo as coisas talvez mudem de opinião! Ele esta errado e esta certo, podemos dizer assim! A Kagome talvez não queira chamar total atenção, mas as vezes joga sujo demais, ela realmente não mede as conseqüências, também podemos dizer isso do inu em certas partes não é? Adorei suas dics, de novo e de novo! Se eu dissesse que a idéia de difamação já estava em minha mente você acredita? Ela mereceu isso, mas os cartazes foi ainda pior! Mesmo que essa idéia não foi por completo minha xP, eu não consegui faze-la ficar mal na história se é que me entende! Alem do mais, ela se deu bem mal, porem o Inuyasha foi cruel concorda? Isso! Escreva suas fics e me faça sentir ainda mais ódio de você! XP..espero ansiosamente por elas! HuAHU! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Bjosss guriasaa! SAMCK!

MEGAMI SAN- ESCLARECEDOR!Era isso que eu queria ler hAuAHUA! O jeito que fiz os pensamentos do Inu eram pra esclarecer a situação dele, não apenas a Kagome, mais o Inuyasha também estão sofrendo! E olhe soh Xp..acabaram na cama hAuahU! Diga que queria ver isso XDD...muita gente esperava ansiosa! Ate eu estava me reprimindo por causa as minha própria deemora HAuAHUA!E sobre o Inuyasha assumir a criança foi mesmo um gesto emocionante! Ele não iria deixar o filho dele sofrer tal discriminação, eu achei necessário colocar isso, por que NUNCA que eu ia deixar ele abandonar o bebe, mesmo que a Kagome não o cederia, se bem a conheço! Afinal..ela apesar do jeito dela deixa claro que não quer prejudicar o bebe, acabou aceitando que esta grávida pronto acabou XD...BJONES LINDAA! Espero que tenha gostadooo! FUI (ai..não me faça repetir aquilo AhuA, eu me enrolo pra escrever HUAAHUAHauhU!) ;)

JESSY SMCHIED Você ficou com dó do inu? AhuAHA, eu também fiquei xD, tudo bem, entendo que esteja com pressa AHuAHAUH! Pelo menos deixou review amoreco, brigadaa! Hohoh, e PARA de dizer que ;e gorda,provou o contrario na web can hoho, fala ai..agente é linda XP, zuerinha! Que bom que ama minha fic! Quero na verdade que todos a amem (ambição haAHA). Espero que tenha gostado tanto do capitulo, como da vingança e tambem do hentai CLARO! HauHAU, mesmo que agente vai pro convento não é mesmo? Agente não pode se submeter a tais coisas banais da vida XP, mas fazer o que né? AhuhauAH! Bjones lindaaaa! FUII! E CLARO! Continue suas fics, pelo amor de deus, AMO ELAS, de paixão..ai meu deus..vc me mata assim huhuh...e eu quero o da bailarina! Se não eu infarto huAHAU, ai !Daqui a poko eu to acordando...que aflição..bem...adeuss XD...FUI!

**GENTE..3 paginas e 24 soh com resposta de reviewss...**

**AAHUhuahauA soh uma palavra,AMO VCSS XPPPP**

**Fuii!**


	20. Egocentrismo

**PESSOAS! Me desculpem a demora!**

**Meu computador pegou VIRUS! Meu deus...acho que vou morrer XD..pelo menos esta formatado não é?**

**Olha, pra quem pensa que a fic esta terminando vou dizer que planejo enrolar muito ainda pra terminar, mesmo não tendo idéia XD...!**

**Alguma sugestão por favor...me dêem! Agradecida xP**

**Agora relaxem, sentem-se confortavelmente e...LEIAM!**

Enfim amanheceu, eu ainda não me recordava de nada. Abri um olho e encarei a parede, estava com tanto sono que nem ao menos percebi o corpo estranho na minha cama. Balbuciei algo e abracei meu travesseiro, virei pro outro lado e arregalei os olhos.

# AHHHHH# Gritei. Ele deu um pulo.

# Humana! Parece que sempre se assusta quando acorda!# Foi quando lembrei da noite anterior, comecei a rir, ele me encarou.

# Kagome?# Eu continuava rindo.

# ahhh! Fala serio!# Ele ainda me olhava entediado # Nós somos arque inimigos, estamos deitados na mesma cama e você lembra que eu grito quando acordo...ironia não?# Ele sorriu.

# Culpa sua!# O sorriso malicioso aumentou, ele já não estava com raiva de mim, e eu não sentia ódio dele # Quase me estuprou ontem!# Eu o encarei irritada.

# O QUE?# Ele riu alto # Você tecnicamente me obrigou a isso e ainda diz que fui eu?# Ele me encarou.

# Vai...você alem de viver correndo atrás de mim, só pensou em me agarrar ontem!# Dei um tapa nele.

# É hora de ir ao colégio# Disse mudando o assunto e encarando a parede. A seriedade tomou conta do ambiente, ele segurou a minha mão. Eu fiz pouco caso, o que ele diria? Pra mim ficar calma? Armaria um planinho idiota e sem sentido? Homens...fazem tudo nessa vida, menos lavar louça e se desculpar..

# Me desculpa?# eu o olhei assustada, ele pediu pra se DESCULPAR? # me desculpa?# Só falta lavar a louça. Encarei o olhar sincero dele, que beijou levemente a minha mão sem desviar o olhar. Então é isso? Estávamos fazendo as pazes? Eu dei um sorriso. # Por que esta rindo?#

# Eu Não estou rindo...rir é uma coisa, sorrir Inuyasha, sorrir é outra!# Eu me aproximei dele lhe dando um selinho # Me desculpa?# Ele me encarou.

# Não sei como consigo te desculpar!#

# Mais eu te desculpei!# disse inconformada

# Mais eu não espalhei cartazes com seu rosto, que estava RIDICULO, com chifres e lances de recompensa# Eu gargalhei alto.

# Foi engraçado# Disse com a voz gozada

# Não...não foi!#

# Foi sim #

# Não foi!# Não que seja galanteio, mais o hanyou estava tão lindo! A luz batia em sua face e seus cabelos brilhavam, o olhar dele me contagiava e aquele jeitinho teimoso me enfeitiçava, será que estou louca? Ele ainda me encarava.

# Diz logo que eu estou certo#

# Você...# Disse quase babando quando vi aquele peitoral, fechei a boca encarando sua face #Esta errado, eu sempre estou certa e acabou# me levantei da cama enrolada no lençol.

# Alguém já disse que fica melhor sem esse lenço ai?# Lenço? Ai, que bobinho esse meu hanyou.

# Ai meu cute!# Disse apertando as bochechas dele # Daria um ótimo pai# Ele me encarou e eu arregalei os olhos. # jeito de falar, jeito de falar!# Ele me puxou me fazendo cair em seu colo.

# E olhe só! Como você diria..."ironia do destino"?# Disse rolando os olhos com cara de tonto, eu ri.

# Inuyasha..você é mais legal quando não é o inimigo# Ele me encarou.

# Esqueça ok? Fomos de fato, mais esqueça!# Ele disse me puxando em sua direção # Por que você é melhor assim..como minha 'amiguinha'# Me deu um beijo enquanto massageava minhas coxas # MINHA princesa!# Disse rindo em meu ouvido, eu o empurrei.

# Vamos pro colégio! Deixe de romantismo barato!# Ele riu.

# Você não é do tipo de garota que reza por um buquê enorme de rosas vermelhas enquanto ouve uma serenata?# O encarei assustada.

# NÃO!# Ele me olhava de cima pra baixo. # prefiro algo mais sexy# disse piscando o olho e indo em direção ao banheiro. Não vou negar que em alguns momentos os pensamentos negativos me vem a mente, mas é tão bom ficar com ele...ele é tão..# Tão fofo# Sussurrei sorrindo e encarando o espelho, sem perceber coloquei a mão sobre a barriga. # É...não é tão ruim# Ri ao pensar como eu havia mudado. Peguei uma saia jeans clara com bolsos do lado curta, a blusa da escola com uma gravata e botas de cano longo. Pintei meus olhos de preto e sai do banheiro, ele abriu levemente a boca.

# peraí...você vai assim?# Ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

# Sim..vou!# Disse entediada, aquele hanyou é meio panaca mesmo.

# Mais e o seu disfarce?#

# HAHAHAHA! Até que eu o usaria se não fosse tão inútil!# Ele se levantou.

# pois é! Eu ainda faço pose!# disse se gabando e dando uma voltinha, suspirei ainda mais debochada.

# Mais você sempre jogou bem futebol, fingir é que não fingiu!# Ele suspirou.

# pois é minha cara, o que acontece , é que você também dançava muito bem# Eu passei as mãos pelo peitoral dele.

# Mais "meu caro", o que também acontece, é que eu estou GRAVIDA, metade da população não me aceita como líder pelas minhas manias, como fumar e beber e eu Não sou nada exemplar, a Kaede tem raiva de mim e se fosse por ela, me mataria afogada na privada do colégio logo na primeira oportunidade!# Ele riu.

# Bem criativa você! Não sei como pude gostar de alguém tão irônica!# Eu arregalei os orbes.

# ãn! Seria quase impossível você NÃO gostar de alguém como eu, diga que não ama minha mil personalidades! Além do que, eu não fui momento algum sarcástica, a Kaede poderia muito bem fazer o que eu disse!# Ele ainda me encarava como se eu fosse uma criança.

# Ta, ta, ela também pode te asfixiar com um sabonete e..# O cortei.

# EXATAMENTE!# Eu comecei a rir e ele continuava me encarando.

# sabe kagome...não sei se devo falar mais...vou falar.#

# Você já ta falando# Disse me sentando ignorando o olhar irritado que ele me lançou.

# Você tem noção do ciúmes que me causou?# Eu o encarei surpresa # Bem você sabe..# Eu o calei.

# Inuyasha, eu estou grávida de você, estamos de bem, eu transei com você, mais nem por isso precisa forçar um situação# Disse sem um pingo de compreensão, nossa...como eu sou chata huhuh. Mas mesmo assim estou rezando pra que seja algo que me interesse, não seja clichê e...seja um convite pra o havaí! Ok..nem tanto!

# Como eu ia dizendo..# Começou como se não houvesse escutado uma palavra sequer que eu disse # Eu sou louco por você!# Disse acabando com tanta palhaçada e me agarrando, ele mordeu a base do meu pescoço rindo enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Eu estava incrivelmente feliz, ele beijou o meu rosto e enlaçou minha cintura.

# Vamos pro colegiooo# Disse manhosa, ele concordou. Estou morrendo de vontade de pisar neste, agora que eu vou me gabar. Entrarei desfilando, eu e o hanyou, mais queimados que biscoito e sorrindo...não sei que instinto eu tenho, estou me achando egocêntrica, não sei por que... # Inuyasha...# Chamei.

# O que?# Perguntou grosso, ignorei.

# Eu sou egocêntrica?# Ele engoliu a fala e me encarou sério, logo teve um crise de riso, não conseguia se conter.

# A princesa? HahAHAHAHa, Se achando egocêntrica? Aonde esta Kagome Higurashi?# Suspirei pesadamente algumas vezes até dar o bote.

# Digo...mais egocêntrica que você?# Ele parou de rir na hora, passei por ele rebolando com um ar vitorioso...sabe que essa nunca foi a história de amor que eu sonhava quando eu era criança...se bem que...quando eu era criança, sexo pra mim não existia...Blah...eu realmente não presto.

OOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoOOOOooo

Chegamos no colégio com poses de galãs, era como se a cada passo que dávamos, dois pescoços viravam em nossa direção, ele me enlaçava a cintura e eu caminhava ao lado dele sorrindo, encarei Kikio em um canto do colégio conversando com uma amiga de cabeça baixa, ri interiormente.

# Olhe só, a grávida e o chifrudo!# Cutuquei o inuyasha.

# Inuyasha..te chamaram de chifrudo!# Disse sem um pingo de raiva.

# É..eu sei!De quem será a culpa não é!# Eu ri baixo.

# ah! Você também não pode falar nada, acha que é legal desfilar por ai toda gostosa sabendo que os outros te imaginam com uma barriga enorme se entupindo de chocolate, tendo desmaios e crises neuróticas!# Ele fez expressão pensativa.

# nunca pensei por esse lado...acho que foi uma boa coisa!# Avistei Sango, ela veio correndo em nossa direção.

# Gostou do modelito?# perguntou rindo enquanto se virava pra nós podermos vê-la. Estava com uma meia calça com listras pretas, uma saia também negra com alguns rasgos. A encarei.

# Linda!# Demos três beijinhos uma no rosto da outra, Inuyasha olhou abobado.

# Acostumamos!# Disse dando um tapinha em Sango.

# Só falta um gloss!# Disse ele com nojo, ignorei a imitação que ele fez de mim.

# Vamos sango?# Ela riu maquiavélica.

# sim, mais rebole!# O hanyou olhou fuzilador # OLHA! Nem percebi, não estavam brigados?# Nos encaramos.

# Nós?# perguntou ele.

# imagina!# Disse fazendo pouco caso. # bem Inu..eu vou!# Quando fui dar um beijo no rosto dele esse me segurou e uniu meus lábios aos dele. Alguns pararam pra olhar a cena intrigados, ele passava as mãos nas minhas costas. Parou o beijo me dando um selinho e alguns beijos no rosto.

# tchau!# Disse sedutor, Sango me olhava de queixo caído.

# Não acredito que se perdoaram, vocês são mesmo inúteis!# Disse com um olho maior que o outro.

# pois é! Você não sabe da missa a metade!# Ela me abriu um sorrisão.

# Então...vamos perturbar alguns meninos inofensivos...tipo aqueles?# Me perguntou apontando pra alguns garotos LINDOs, GOSTOSOS e perfeitos!

# Droga, eu vou ser mãe# Disse com um olhar irritado.

# Kagome, nem por isso você deve deixar de provocar alguns homens inofensivos# Disse me balançando, eu concordei.

# Por que esta tão entusiasmada?# Ela incrivelmente conseguiu aumentar o sorriso.

# por que ouvi as pessoas comentando que ficamos mais gostosas assim..sem sermos patricinhas!# Arregalei os olhos e deixei os braços cair paralisada.

#aé?# perguntei intrigada # Então esse tempo todo nos achando as tal sendo que eles nos preferem assim?# perguntei pra mim mesma...# Se somos boas crus, imagine assadas!# Disse rindo, ela colocou a mão no meu ombro.

# Ta bom Kagome...agente não é tanto assim# Suspirei debochada # Somos ainda melhores!# O olhar perverso dela aumentava # incríveis!# Comecei a rir.

# isso ai! E olha..aposto como estão com inveja de nós!# Disse apontando pra um grupinho de meninas.

# E aposto que aqueles ali querem algum tipo de relação com agente!# Disse apontando pra alguns meninos...estávamos viajando. # Pense pelo lado positivo..não temos que ouvir mais aulas chatas da Kaede# Dei um sorriso pra ela.

# Acha que ainda não pensei nisso?# começamos a gargalhar e fomos pra sala, claro...antes passando na frente de todo mundo rebolando...imagine que vamos nos rebaixar..imagina se EU vou me rebaixar...e olhe que ainda dizem que quanto maior a altura maior o tombo! Hahh..novamente contrariando esses malditos ditados populares!

OOOooooooooOOOooOo

A 'dona" estava fazendo chamada enquanto eu batia incrontrolavelmente a ponta do lápis contra a carteira, aquilo realmente era um bom passatempo. Sango me cutucava invariáveis vezes e Rin olhava pra trás fazendo movimentos com as mãos..o que essas duas querem?

# Pela ultima vez vou chamar...Kagome Higurashi veio?# Levantei a mão e gritei.

# AQUI!# Ela me encarou debochada.

# Depois de anos..# Dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto ela continuava a chamada.

# Foi engraçado# Disse Sango, eu olhei pra tras.

# O que EXATAMENTE foi engraçado?# Ela colocou as mãos na boca, meu deus...

# Quando ela falou seu nome a classe inteira te encarou..esta mesmo famosa.#

# SANGO!# Chamou ela, a classe novamente se virava.

# Presente# Respondeu, percebeu que eu ria da cara dela. # O que foi?# perguntou grossa.

# Foi engraçado# Ela sorriu. # Mais ainda acho que esse povo é muito intrometido..bando de garças!# Disse irritada, mais era a mais pura verdade, o que tinham a ver com isso? Se bem que estou adorando ver a Kikio de cabeça baixa, mercenária! Huhu, pegou o Inuyasha por interesse! Ta, tenho que confessar que por fim estou também vingada pelo ciúmes que ela me fez passar...maldita "humana"...mas tudo bem, eu que vou ter um filho com ele mesmo..O QUE EU TO PENSANDO?idiota, idiota mil vezes idiota...

# Também acho.. mesmo que não os culpe, se eu Não fosse eu mesma estaria rindo de nós duas..# Eu ri.

# pois é, por que da Kikio e do Inuyasha quase morremos com nossa maldade!#

# E que maldade!# Respondeu. Me virei pra frente e coloquei um chiclete na boca, por que não provocar aquele povo ainda mais? Comecei a mastigar de boca aberta enquanto fazia pose esticando as pernas sobre uma cadeira vazia.

# Perdeu os modos junto com a dignidade?# perguntou alguém, fiz uma bola que estourou.

# É comigo?# perguntei fazendo pouco caso.

# É!# peguei uma folha do fichário, amassei e joguei na testa dela, também conhecida como Kanna...

# HIGURASHI! Pra fora!# Gritou a professora ao observar a cena.

#Mas...# Disse fazendo a antiga cara de santa, dessa vez não fui nem ao menos notada.

# Estou cansada, va, vai pra fora!# Ela esta se vingando por todos esses anos que consegui ter a diretora na mão com meu jeitinho angelical...o povo irritado!

# Deixa..eu não queria ficar aqui DRENTO mesmo# sango riu baixo e eu sai da sala irritada. Um enjôo bateu e eu corri em direção ao banheiro, agachei na privada e vomitei, malditas náuseas! Quando me encarei no espelho (quebrado pra variar) vários pensamentos me vieram a mente. Pensava em uma criança, pequena, correndo e eu abraçando ela. Chorando quando caísse e ralasse o joelho e eu a beijando, me deu uma incrível vontade de ter logo esse filho. Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao imaginar a cena do Inuyasha trocando as fraudas. # Ah...comigo ele vai sofrer# Disse já planejando mil maneiras de dificultar o trabalho pra ele e me imaginando pedindo coisas idiotas pra passar minhas vontades...eu sou realmente cruel!

OoOOoOooo

As aulas terminaram e cada um foi pra sua devida casa. Eu e Sango havíamos \nos divertido enquanto quebrávamos todas as regras que as patricinhas tinham prazer em demonstrar. Cheguei em casa exausta e me joguei no sofá.

# era pra estar com fome?# perguntei pro nada # Pois é..estou com sono# Me virei e logo me vi em um delicioso sono.

ZzZZzZzZZZzZZzZZZzZzZZZzzzzz-FADAS- ZzZzZzzZZZZZzZ- HANYOU ESTRESSADO- ZzZzZZzZzZz CHOCOLATE ZZZzzZzZZZ.

# KAGOME!# gritou Sango invadindo meu espaço, dei um pulo e cai do sofá de cara no chão.

# Aiii# disse baixinho, ouvi duas risadas masculinas.

# Desculpa interromper seu sono, mas estávamos com vontade de jogar uma partidinha de truco.# Disse o houshi...mais meu deus, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

# E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?# perguntei arrogante.

# da ultima vez que jogamos tem te convidar você quase nos matou!# Disse o hanyou.

# Pois é Kagome...não se lembra?#

# Não# Disse com a cara no chão. Seres ignóbeis que invadiram meu domicilio pra jogar um jogo sem fundamento e...

# Kagome?# Eu encarei inuyasha iluminada.

# gente, hoje eu sonhei com chocolate# Todos me encararam assustados # Eu to morrendo de vontade de comer chocolate! Imagina, eu deliciava uma barra de chocolate gigante!# Silencio geral # Inu...# chamei manhosa.

# Não vai me dizer que quer chocolate?# O encarei com os olhos ainda mais brilhantes.

# Sim, sim# O houshi interrompeu.

# Mais não vamos jogar a droga do truco?# inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça dele.

# Sim, vamos! Mais o que acontece é que ela quer chocolate!# Ele empurrou uma nota contra o houshi # Vai logo buscar# Comecei a rir descontrolada. Que pai perfeito!

# O filho não é meu!# Se defendeu ele.

# Isso é...se quer viver bastante e ter muitos filhos...# Ele suspirou debochado.

# Inuyasha...eu só vou por que tenho muuita consideração pela senhorita Kagome# Eu suspirei.

# melhor ir logo, antes que eu tenha outra vontade!# Ele começou a resmungar e saiu. Separamos o baralho e sentamos na mesa. O houshi chegou com o chocolate e distribuiu.

#Nossa..como você foi rápido!# Disse assustada.

# Será que é por que tem uma padaria ali na esquina?# Eu o encarei assustada.

# Sabe que eu nunca reparei?# Sango fez uma expressão séria.

#Vamos jogar!#

SILENCIO, CONCENTRAÇÃO...

Eu pisquei pro hanyou como sinal de zape, ele arqueou a sobrancelha como sinal de copas, não creio! Ri baixo. Deixamos eles vencerem a primeira rodada com um três inútil.

# Torna# Pedi pro houshi, esse tornou espada. # Truco# Sussurrei.

# O que?# perguntou sango.

# TRUCO MARRECA!# gritei como uma louca.

# E ai..vamos?# o monge arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Não..# Eles fugiram. O jogo estava realmente disputado, muitas vezes eles conseguiam o casal vermelho enquanto eu e o hanyou não conseguíamos nem um três lixo. Rodada dos 11, nos encarávamos vitoriosos. Eu e o hanyou caímos com um LIXO! Reis, damas e dois dois, ele se assustou.

# perdemos# Sussurrei. A primeira rodada o hanyou fez com o 2, a segunda perdemos pro três do Miroku e na tercera.

# GANHAMOS!# gritei pulando em cima do inuyasha.

# Não acredito que agente ganhou com um REIS!# disse assustado.

# pois é...agente tava pior que você..culpa sua MIROKU!# Gritou Sango, começaram uma discussão idiota, vi murros, chutes, tapas, xingos. Eu e o inuyasha apenas assistíamos intrigados.

# Quem você acha que vai vencer?# lEle perguntou.

# Logicamente que a Sango# Começamos a rir quando vimos o monge esticado no chão.

#Bem..#começou Sango # Eu vou pra casa me trocar, mais tarde vamos assitir o filme!#

# QUE FILME?# perguntei irritada, por que eu sou a ultima a saber de tudo?

# A ta..agente ia assistir na casa do inuyasha, pensei que ele tivesse dito# Disse simplesmente Sango.

# vamos assistir aqui!# Disse irritada # Não estou a fim de ir até la, é muito longe!# Ele me encarou com um ar debochado. Esses seres que tenho a coragem de chamar de amigos não passam de farsantes...humpt!

# eu te levo pra minha casa agora, já que estou de carro..daí a noite eu te levo de volta...esta bom assim?# me perguntou com um jeitinho superior.

# Ta bom# Disse me levantando. Quando fui ver ainda estava com a roupa da escola , com os olhos todos manchados e com o cabelo bagunçado. # Vai esperar eu tomar banho?# Eu perguntei.

# Toma em casa!# disse me puxando.

# dexa eu pega minha roupa!# Disse puxando meu braço, ele puxou de volta.

# Não, vamos!#

# Mas o que eu vou vestir e..#

# Vamos!# Disse...maldito hanyou que consegue me convencer de tudo...ai ai, ainda bem que eu sou CALMA e muito BEM HUMORADA, se não já teria dado um belo soco na cara dele e pego minhas roupas...affe, depois eu sou a teimosa da turma. Ele foi me puxando até o carro, me sentei e fomos. Miroku e Sango preferiram ir a pé. Ouvíamos uma musica baixa e não trocavamos nenhuma palavra.

# Inuyasha...# chamei, ele me encarou.

# Fala# parou no sinal vermelho...não dããã, no verde!

# precisamos conversar...quando chegar na sua casa, eu falo com você!# ele suspirou.

# Pois é...pensei que ia dizer isso.# Rumamos em direção a casa de Inuyasha. Entrei no apsento e me lembrei quando me joguei no sofá fumando e ele me xingou. Meu sorriso aumentou ao lembrar dele bêbado, sem perceber o tempo havia mesmo passado, as coisas aconteceram rápido até de mais! Me joguei no sofá sem nenhuma cerimônia, ele me encarou.

# Continua a mesma# Eu comecei a rir.

# Não continuo não, antes eu te provocava em troca de um beijo, que claro, recebia , afinal, eu sou muito gostosa!# Ele me encarou debochado.

# Ou era eu que tinha que agüentar você me agarrando!# Eu revirei os olhos.

# bem..enfim, vamos conversar?# perguntei, eu nem sabia como dizer aquilo, nunca fui boa em conversas! Adorava brincar, sempre fugia de conversas sérias, mais dessa vez eu tinha que falar com ele, não queria me decepcionar, não queria perder e creio que ele também não, esse sentou do meu lado.

# Fala qual é a sua vontade!# Dei um murro nele.

# Eu to falando sério!# Ele me irritou.

# Sei...# Me levantei e apontei o dedo pra ele.

# Olha, eu vou embora! Não agüento mais ouvir você debochando de mim!# peguei o telefone enquanto fingia que discava. # Alô...é do moto táxi? Eu queria que me levasse pra..# O hanyou voou no telefone.

# Não, ela não quer nada e...# Ri alto enquanto observava a expressão de frustração dele.

# Desculpe...não resisti!# Continuava gargalhando quando ele se emburrou.

# fala logo o que quer!# Suspirei segurando as lagrimas depois de tanto rir.

# Olha inuyasha...é sobre nós! Você sabe...agente não é normal!# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# Não somos?# Me perguntou confuso.

# Olha, Não me interrompa momento algum, depois você responde tudo de uma vez ta bom?# ele concordou. # Bem...é o seguinte! O tempo passou rápido vai! No inicio você era um idiota apaixonado pela Kikio. Quando você a traiu eu vi a cena e comecei a rir debochando de você, já que éramos inimigos. Você me trouxe pra sua casa e sem perceber fomos nos tornando amigos, mesmo que brigando tanto! Logo depois por SUA culpa transamos# Ele me encarou com um ar debochado, ignorei # Chegou de manhã e eu me fiz de santa, por que quando ocorreu o fato você estava bêbado, e a culpa foi sua sim# Ele pigarreou # Na noite anterior, eu havia prometido vingança, que ocorreu logo depois que você me SEDUZIU, eu disse que estava grávida e entramos em conflito, por que não sabia que poderia ter te machucado tanto. Você voltou com a Kikio e começou a me chamar d puta e me rebaixar, eu me mordia de ciúmes, mais a raiva ainda pisava em cima de tudo. Logo descobri que estava realmente grávida, você me humilhou ainda mais e alem de tudo acabou com a minha reputação, agora não sei como estamos de bem...pode me prometer uma coisa # Ele acentiu...# Seja sincero...você ainda ama a Kikio? E outra...você não esta fazendo isso apenas como vingança não é?# Ele me encarou serio.

# bem kagome...você sabe muito bem o que fez comigo# Eu me segurei pra não rir, o lance dos cartazes foi melhor do que eu esperava # Eu sabia que você estava grávida, perguntei pra medica quando você saiu, mais queria que se arrependesse, nunca tive intenção de deixar esse filho# Eu sorri ao ouvir ele falando aquilo. # E não, eu não amo mais a kikio, finalmente consegui esquecer ela..quando ficava com ela apenas pra te provocar percebi como ela era chata# fiz um expressão gozada, nem se eu fosse homem ficaria com aquela sem sal lá.# E não estou fazendo isso como vingança...já estamos no fundo do buraco, convenhamos! Eu realmente estou aqui...por que te amo!# O encarei emocionada, nunca imaginaria Inuyasha dizendo que me amava assim, de mão beijada! Alem do que eu sou uma menina irritante, estressante e debochada! Ele deveria estar totalmente fechado depois do que houve com a Kikio mais...# E só estou te dizendo isso por que...sei que também me ama...# Eu ri.

# Sabia que ia se alto julgar# ele riu de canto.

# Não tenho culpa de ser gostoso# Ele me puxou contra ele, e fez o que eu menos esperava, abaixou o rosto beijando minha barriga, sorri com aquilo.

# Sabe que apesar de ser um EGOCENTRICO...consegue me derreter?# Ele me encarou vitorioso # Ok, nem tanto...só disse isso pra te deixar feliz# Comecei a rir da cara de zanga dele, o clima descontraído voltou a tona.

# eu trouxe PIPOCAAAA!# Gritou Sango entrando.

# Mas...eu nem tomei banho!# disse dando um pulo.

# tem problema não!# disse o houshi entrando...# Vamos assistir..a mais um filme, CONSTANTINE!# disse com um ar medonho.

# Ai que meda# disse Inuyasha com a voz aviadada...

É...acho que esse filme vai demorar pra terminar...

**Pelo amor de Deus, se eu esquecer de responder alguma review me avisem! Odeio quando esqueço XP. Mais espero que estejam todas aí! Estou meio enrolada, perdi todos os capítulos, meu computador esta mais vazio que saco (comentário inútil)! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!**

**ANNA LENNOX! tenho que me desculparprofundamente por não ter resposta pra voce nas reviews! Quando formataram aqui deixaram bloqueados os cokies, e eu não consigo abrir minha caixa de e-mail não lembro o que voce escreveu (DESCULPAAA, desculpaa..me perdoa vaiii) mais juro que a proxima resposta vai ser imensa xD! Bjus a todos!**

**KAGURA FAN 17-** Olááá! Sim, sim, fiz questão de acabar com a Kikio no capitulo anterior! Imagine ela com calcinha asa delta huhuhu...que maldade! Agora ela ainda esta meio abalada, não consegue ainda se erguer, assim como a Kagome (KAGOME EOOO!). Eles se entenderam sim xP, desculpe te fazer passar nervoso, mais todo ficwritter tem que fazer isso, se não a fic acaba muito rapido AHuAHa (acredite, depois que comecei a escrever passei a ter mais cautela com os escritores de novela quando via a enrolação que faziam..eu por exemplo ODEIO enrolação) mais aqui estão eles, juntinhos! Ainda estou pensando como fazer ambos enfrentarem a todos e não brigarem (mesmo eu com essa minha mente maquiavelica estou pensando em fazer uma bondade XD). Acho que vou escrever a gravidez da kagome em partes, o que acha? Ai..não sei! se tiver alguma opinião me ajude xP (eu sempre peço ajuda, que vergonha hAhAha)! Mas agora não vou fazer eles ficarem separadoas e quase se atarracarem quando se vêem, palavra de escoteira D! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! até o proximo! BJONESS! (hehe, que bom que gostou do hentai xD)

**SACERDITOZA**- Olaa! Ainda bem que conseguiu postar guria! estava ficando aflita ja XD! Voce AMOU o capitulo? Ai que bom, que bom, que BOM! Eu também adoro esse fuzuê em que eles brigam e se beijam, logo estão na cama..quando duas pessoas brigam de mais é por que se gostam vai xP! Insanidade macabra acabou de see postada! hUhuaha..acho que voce ja percebeu né...mais abafa xPPP! Nào sei o que é mais satisfatório, voc6es lendo a parte dos cartazes ou eu escrevendo! Meu Deus, gamei escrever aquilo,diga que não sente uma enorme vontade de fazer isso com seus inimigos? AHuAH (vingativas que só vendo!). Tambem estou morrendo de saudadess baby! Ainda mais agora que ficamos mais de duas semanas sem tc! Que absurdo! Mais agente leva vai xDD...Olha, eles estão juntos mesmo, mais não faço questão de terminar a fic agora! quero muito aumentar um pouco mais esse romance comico! Mais nem eu sei como...imaginação? PUFT! Eu Não tenho tanta assim não hhAhAHa, bom se tivesse!E AHH! Amou o hentai? haUHAuAHUA, senti uma 6ansia em escreve-lo, fazia tempo que não fazia um hentai decente (isso é..se isso foi decente xP), pelo menos foi aprovado! ja tive fases como Inuyasha, crises como autora, agora estou nessa parte de hentais..mais eu supero! YEAPH! precisamos nos encontrar! Nossa fic nos espera xD! Bjones guriaa! E até a proximaaa! SMACK!

**KAROL-** Sua review tava linda! LINDA, LINDA, lINDA! Amei, de coração XD! Estou contentissima que tenha gostado do capitulo! E que tenha se divertido com minhas traquinagens , maldades com a Kikio, mesmo que a ideia tenha surgido da A.c LENNOX...mais senti tanto prazer em escrever...UI!Espero que tenha ficado pulante quando viu a atualização HAhahAha! Demorei dessa vez hem? Nhaaa...não foi minha culpaa! (quase chorando XD), mas aos poucos eu vou me redimindo de miguxa? Olhe..ja disse que ama minha fic sim..mais adoro quando escreve hAUha, e eu..ja disse que te amo xP. O testamento esta PERFEITO! Dexa ja la, pq quando você morrer ou eu...agente sai ganhando mesmo assim heuheuehuehu! Olha só! Seu marido de hoje era o meu ontem! O Sesshy ta la na minha cama comendo sedutoramente alguns moranguinhos..ai meu deus, que calor! XDDD...ainda bem que você me empresta ele! E me deixou roubar seu trilegal! Não teria capacidade pra inventar uma coisa dessa XDDD!ISSO! Se inspire pra deixar reviews..eu tambem adoro responde-las! Amo, amO! Tenho paixão por elas..são trilegais x 216546151 XP! Tchau migonaa! Te amo viu? e liga não...olha so o absurdo que Eu escrevo..to duvidando que agente vai pro céu T.T...bem, eu vou-me! BJONES LINDAA! Até o proximo!

**MEGAMI-SAN- **Aiiaaiaaiaii! Nem me lembre dessas provas! Só fui bem por que fiz algumas colinhas basicas, na batata da perna, na carteira, na regua e no pulso que tem puseiras XDDD! Adorou a Kikio e o Chifru-Inu...hAUhAUHAuahuA, ai que maldade! A Kikio ;e mesmo uma prostiPUTA, mais o que eu faço com ela chega até a dar dó! Olha..eu tambem tenho um bom coração não acha? ahhAahAHa...BUAHAHA...maligna! huhuh...Eu nem lembrava mais dessa musica! Entre tapas e beijos...e ainda bem que não continuoui xP...Ninguem merece mesmo hahaha! reveja tudo o que tiver! E tire notas boas! Com ou sem colinhas basicas! Espero que tenha gostado desse meu capitulo um tanto que parado, e claro..totalmente corrido XD...da uma dor no coração pensar que demorei pra postar! Te adoro guria! muita sorte nas provas ...SMACKKKKK!

**SRA KOUGA**- MANAAAAAAAAA! Quanto tempo, quanto tempo! XD..desde sabado nós não nos falamos AhaUH! Minha maninha ruiva! ai..que bom que gostou do capitulo (emocionada) ta cum orgulho di eu? Diz que sim heuehue...e olhe só, eu so fiz essa enrolação por que voce me deu a ideia de fazer ela de gravida lembra? Se não fosse por isso a fic ja teria acabado! hohho!Dessa vez eles tão de bem mesmo, eu não fui tão malefica a pontio de deixar os dois se desesntenderem (pelo menos nesse capitulo HauAHuAhaU XD). A fic deve mesmo estar rumando para o final...ah! Dexa eu aproveitar..AMEI o fim da sua fic! Deixei review nela XD, desculpe a demora! mais ficou incrivell! Ai que inveja da Buh! Me matem huAhuahua! Entra nu msnnnnnnn! E não fica muito ocupada nãoo (cara de choro) vamos conversar um pouco xD! Enfimmmm!..Bjinhusss Mana! Te amo de montão xO...amei a review! AMEI..e claro..se tiver alguma opinião..diga! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Bjonesss! Fui!

**MAY33-** Olá! Que bom que achou o capitulo lindo! Fiz de tudo para que ficasse raziavel XPPP...prova de ingles? Eu ja fiz a minha, por sorte consegui acertar tudo! E olha que pra ingles eu sou uma negação fatal! Nem me lembre...que sufoco! A fic esta rumando para um luga indefinido...não sei se vai acabar ou não, eu e meus malditos mistérios né? XD! Muitissimo obrigada por agradecer sorte com minhas provinhas! vou realmente precisar, principlamente com a de fisica e de geografia (que eu DETESTO geografia T.T...affe, morte aos geologos!) Tambem espero que vá bem em todas! Tire 10! Muitos 10 hAUhAUahua... Bjonessssss moçaa! Te adoro MUITÃO..te amo xP...e eu estou acompanhando suas fics sim! estão otimas! Pena que as vezes não consigo deixar review ja de imediato..desculpe a demoraa! nhaaa! Mais se sabe..eu sou um saco xP! muitos beijoss, SMACKKK! Fuii!

**MARYHIMURA- **hey! Sim, sim! Super sintonia com idéias XD , e pode se intrometer a VONTADE! adoro quando se intromete xP! Temos umas ideias malignas e ao mesmo tempo satisfatórias! Amo suas ajudas!E farei questão de te mandar e-mails heheh! MSN? Claro! Hoje mesmo irei te add! O meu tambem esta no profile, mais é mais facil eu ja fzer isso não? Eu entro todos os dias depois da meia noite e de fins de semana, espero que agente se trombe bastante não? Adorei fazer que todos tenham tido sua vingança pessoal, foi realmente otimo escrever aquilo XD! tentei deixar um pouco romantico o final do capitulo anterior, estou feliz que tenha o aprovado! E ainda mais esse meu inuyasha, todo inocente! Por que, se for realmente avaliar o inuyasha é mesmo assim, ele tem medo de mostrar os sentimentos, mais descobriu que a Kagome também tem os problemas dela, mesmo não sendo uma hanyou, acho que ele finalmente entendeu que ela não o discrimina! Gostei da parte que fiz a briga de ambos, eles mostaram seus sentimentos, acho que aquilo valeu muito! Fiz um pequeno dialogo sério entre eles, por que se for avaliar bem, eles não teriam muito o que conversar, sendo que não querem relembrar as coisas ruins que aconteceram. Bem, encerro por aqui! Espero que tenha gostado! Kissess mary!

**RAFAEL THOMPSON- **hAuahuah! Gostou mesmo do caspitulo XD, teve momento em que até me senti maldosa em escrever acredita? Chifru Inu foi realmente maligno, reduziu ele a pó cosmico xP! o capitulo foi bem variado, ela primeiro se arrependeu, depois de vingou e depois teve o hentai, que não sei se voce gostou muito, mais pelo menos o aprovou Não é? Isso é o que importa XDDD!A Kagome ferrou todo mundo junto, e a Sango deu uma força ainda! Kiki lixo...nunca ouvi essa...e adorei HAuHuAha...criativo..Kikio lixo XD!Espero atualizações de sua parte, ou talvez alguma nova fic não é? Mesmo que muitas fics deixem muito enrolado! (eu sei muito bem disso HAuAH, me mato em frente ao computador!) Desculpe a demora ok? XD! Adorei a review, espero que tenha gostado! Au revoir! bjus Tompson-san xD! Até o proximo!

**PATTY-** MANAAA!Não creio que o ff te bloqueo XD! Computado da escola? É uma droga! Uma vez eu fui mexer me tiraram dele a murros (exagero xD)...voc6e ainda esta sem pc nee-chan? NÃOOO! Nós haviamos nos encontrado por internet agora nunca mais (chorando)...my sister gothic, voce sabe que eu ti amu! Não se vá xPPP! Achou o capitulo perfeito? ? Ai qui bom! AMOU? nha,. hhaaa...eu te amo xD, só vocês pra me deixar contente né? hAUah, o que seria de mim sem minha maneca de todas as horas, com ou sem internet, na vida ou na morte? Na insanidade ou na normalidade? Somos realmente irmãs! Entra nu msn! Eu to com saudades de voce! E claro..quero sabe sobres suas garrinhas XP...espero que ainda estejam lindas e perfeitas...ai, elas ficaram MTO fofasss!E sim..a K-chan é muito malvada..quase ganha de nós hem? XD..Bjinhus manaaa! espero que tenha gostado..Love você! huAHAU! SMACK!

**PAULINHA-CHAN-** EBAAA! a paulinha gosto de hentaii! EBA? LEU TRES VEZES? Amo quando me falam que leram mais alguma parte xD..posso ser autora de filme porno então AHuAHAU!..Reporter fofaaa! Vou responder suas perguntas (Tmizinha respndendo a pauleka com um sorriso fajuto no rosto)..Eles ja estão de bem sim senhora xD, Vai ter mais hentai? Claro! mais não tão ja..tenho que dar um tempinho..tipo uns dois capitulos sabe? heuheue, qe maldadeee! dessa vez eu vou fazer o bebe nascer! Da ultima vez eu matei o coitado! Ele vive reclamando comigo por causa disso, dessa vez eu vou ser bondosa HAuaHua! E..a kikio ja se fudeu! (finalizando com um sorriso amarelo..)..Adorei a reportagem hJAUHA, me sinto até famosa agora xP! Antes eu postava mais sim! Só que eu tiha mais tempo pra escrever, agora eu ligo o pc as 11 e escrevo um capitulo, dai eu posto..mesmo que isso me confunde muito xD! meu computador lindo pegou virus e apagou alguns capitulos (sensação de morte)..mais eu reescrevo fazer o que ? XDDD! Eu...escrever livros? Imagine! Acho que não ia ser muito bom xP! Mais se eu escrever dedico ele a você, bem na capa..dedicado a paulinha-chan xD...fechamos acordo?e que isso...não chore por mim (tambem chorando XD)..NUNCA vou me esquecer de voce! Nunca, nunca, nunca! Te amo guriaaa! Inté XD...Te cuida lindaaaa!(PC- amei a sua torcida na outra review hAUaHu, ri muitooooooo!)

**LINOCA-** MANAAAAA!Ai...sim, sim MUITAS saudades! O pior é que não é só voce que tava sem pc..o meu tava formatandooo! XD...mais inda bem qui agente si falo sabado pra mata as saudadesss! XP...AMEI sua vaca, ela é linda hUahuAHau, ela andando parece a Gisele Binchen, LINDA DE TUDUUU! hohohohhoo! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e UIII!I Lindo? perfeito? Ai docinhooooo (XP), eu ti amuuu mana lindo do meu tum tum! Tava morrendu de pressa e me dexo uma review..EBAA! Ela ainda me ama xP! vacaaaaaaaa! Agora eu to com msn, ve se entra hem! Olha...em consideração ao um ano e um mes que nos conhecemos XP! Nem parece neh hauAHuA! Agente ja falo tanta merda juntass! nha...noi é noi! huaheuaehuaehi! Adorei, AMEI o capitulo de rebeldes! Fico muito iradoooooooo! E olha, voce vai faze uma fic nova..comu assim? O.o...Mi explicaaa! Huaha, voce a a Buh né? Me diz, me diz (sorriso amarelo)...Bjokas manaaa... i entra nu msn..É UMA ORDEM! xP... Te amooooo!

**MARY-** Olá! Ainda bem que esta apressiando minha fic! espero que continue acompanhando ela XDDD! E vejo que presta atenção no que lê! acho que só eu não percebo! HuaHauhaU, me desculpa mais eu não vou saber responder sua perguntaaa XD! Eu não sei como meus personagens trocam de roupa assim de uma hora pra outra! isso que da beber antes de escrever a fic XP!Mas é bom que tenha me alertado! As vezes eu fico MUITO desligada! Daqui a pouco a kagome vai estar de cabelo preso e eu vou escrever duas linhas pra baixo que ela esta de cabelo solto! Huahau! Eu AMOOOO quando os outros me avisam essas coisas! No sedução da salvação viviam fazendo isso! Pra voce ver como eu to mal XD! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo guria! Adorei a review!Qualquer opinião, por favor, escreva! Agora eu vou-me! KISSES!


	21. Bolsa

# Constantine?# Perguntei de novo

# Ai que meda!# Lancei o mesmo olhar debochado pro Inuyasha.

# Você só fala as mesmas frases hem?# Perguntei, Sango nos afastou um do outro.

# Ta, ta bom, vamos logo ver esse filme, comer essa pipoca e dormir!# eu olhei a estranhando.

# Você...querendo dormir cedo?# Ela me deu uma risada sinistra.

# Kagome..como você é inocente!# Arregalei os olhos, o que a Sango pretendia? Mais acabei por fim ignorando e me joguei no sofá.

# Nem vem, esse canto é meu!# Disse Inuyasha.

# Aé?# Ele concordou # Legal!# Peguei a pipoca da mão da Sango e joguei um pouco na minha boca.

# bem..vamos colocar esse filme?# Perguntou Miroku # Quero sentar do lado da sango, hhihi...Sangozinhaa..# Ela me olhou espantada.

# Cala boca houshi!# Disse em nervos, Miroku colocou a fita, nos sentamos, eu do lado de Inuyasha com as pernas esticadas sobre as dele e Dsango e Miroku..com uma distancia considerável..

SILENCIO, CONCENTRAÇÃO...

# Meu nome é Costantine..John Constantine...mande isso pro seu chefe!# O meu lindo, gostoso e tesudo Constantine mostrou o dedo pro demônio dentro do espelho...

# HAHAHAHAHAHHA!# Coloquei as Mãos na barriga #HAHAHAHAH , Ai ai...mande isso pro seu HAHAHAHAH!# Inuyasha me olhou entediado, Miroku riu malicioso colocando a Mão perto de Sango e ela me olhou fuzilante.

# Pare de rir!# Disse Sango.

#HAHAHAHAHAH!# Continuei a rir da cena desesperada.

# Por isso eu disse pra colocar esse lixo em legendado#

CRAUSSS! O vidro que o demônio estava dentro despedaçou no chão fazendo um barulho alto.

#AHHHHHHH!# Gritei perdendo o fôlego, Sango me olhou gozada.

#hehehe..bem feito!# A olhei emburrada, Inuyasha riu.

# Que bonitinha!# Disse enfiando umas quatro pipocas na minha boca, eu engasguei.

# INUYASHA SEU TAPADO!# Miroku começou a rir e passou a mão em Sango..

TAP! TAP! TAP!

# Ai que cena!# Disse colocando algumas pipoquinhas bem devagar na minha boca, Inuyasha me olhou malicioso. # Da pra calarem a boca que eu quero ver filme?# Perguntei, todos me olharam irritados.

# O QUE? VOCE TAVA FALANDO ATÉ AGORA!# Gritou Sango.

# É isso aí! Você não tem o direito# Disse Miroku, eu me irritei.

# Eu não fiz nada, nem abr a porra da minha boca!# Sango deu um tapa na cara de Miroku quando ele passou a mão nela de novo.

# KAGOME! Você me irrita!# Disse rindo meio de canto, eu entrei no jogo.

# Você que me irrita..idiota!# De repente , Inuyasha que apenas observava a briga abriu a boca.

# Olha..o Constantine morreu..#

SILENCIO! Todos olharam desesperados pra tela.

# Babacas# Sussurrou, o encarei # Ué..podia ser verdade!# Me desencostei dele. # Ah!não vai dizer que ficou emburrada!#

# Não..minhas costas começaram a doer# Ele riu.

# É só por isso?# Eu o encarei com um humor sádico.

# Não...mais podia ser verdade!# Ele me puxou de volta fazendo eu ficar abraçada a ele.

# Ta perdoado vai!# Miroku sorriu de canto e puxou Sango, essa pela ;primeira vez cedeu.

# mORRA!# Gritou alguém pra alguma cooisa, dei um pulo!

# Olha..quantos demônios!# Disse arregalando os olhos...

# Ai..que meda!# Soltei um resmungo e voltei a assistir o filme.

OoOOoOOOooOoooOo

# O que o gato tem a ver com a história?# Perguntou Sango quando viu constantine pegando o gato.

# Eles tem pelos!# Disse Inuyasha..

# E daí?# Perguntou Sango entediada.

# E daí..que eles tem pelos# Suspirei tentando me concentrar no filme.

oOOOOooOOOoOOoooO

# NUNCA! Não deixarei você partir sem antes poder provar a ELE que é um pecador!# Estava bem no fim quando Lúcifer fez Constantine continuar vivendo.

# LINDO!# Disse com uma cara de emoção! # Nunca me emocionou tanto!# Disse como se limpasse minha lagrimas.

# Você ta brincando né?# Me perguntou Inuyasha com a sobrancelha arqueada.

# Não!# Disse ainda emocionada.

# Mulheres!# Comecei a rir.

# Mais o filme é legal vai!# Disse como se minha emoção houvesse sumido de uma hora pra outra, ele arregalou os olhos.

# Eu já disse que você daria uma boa atriz?# Perguntou cínico.

# Umas 9 vezes!# Ele se emburrou ainda mais, Sango Miroku babavam no sofá ao lado, ele abraçando ela pela cintura e ela com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro. Inuyasha me abraçava enquanto eu estava deitada apoiando nele. #ai!# Disse sentindo uma ânsia de vomito # Sai, sai, sai!# Disse estapeando inuyasha e correndo ao banheiro, vomite e Inuyasha bbateu na porta preocupado.

# Você esta bem Kagome?# me perguntei, eu ri.

# ESTOu! Estou ótima! Quando me sinto bem corro pro banheiro e vomito! Já virou costume!# Ele abriu a porta emburrado.

# Você e esse seu sarcasmo!# Eu estava visivelmente irritada.

# CALA BOCA!# gritei, ele também se irritou.

# Me preocupo com você e ainda levo patadas!# Eu o encarei ficando em pé.

Cala boca!# Ele me olhou fuzilador.

# CALA VOCE!# Eu ri debochada.

# Não se pode mandar mulheres grávidas calarem a boca!# ele me olhou irônico.

# Podem sim!# Eu então gritei.

# EU QuERO UM CHOCOLATE!# Ele arregalou os olhos e perdeu a fala.

# Que?# Eu fiz bico.

# Eu to com vontade de comer um chocolate!# vomitar irritada MUITO! E eu não estava com vontade de chocolate..mais é Tão bom ver ele com essa carinha...

# pra que mais doce? Eu já não sirvo?# Fui na pia e comecei a escovar os dentes.

# Você? Doce? Pra mim é mais salgado!# Disse rindo baixo e maliciosamente.

# Kagome..!# Eu cuspi a pasta de dente.

# Vai dizer que não!# Ele começou a rir descontraído.

# Nem a Kikio me dizia isso!# O olhei com a escova na boca.

# Ela é idiota!# Disse mordendo a escova # Não passa de..uma idiota!# Voltei a escovar os dentes e cuspi a água.

# Você morre de ciúmes de mim né?# Me perguntou convencido.

# Não!# Disse arrogante e me encarando no espelho.

# Morre sim!# Disse testando minha paciência.

# Lalala!# Disse tampando os ouvidos testando a dele.

# Que casal lindo!# Disse uma voz rastejada por trás de nós. # Parecem até dois coelhinhos!# Encare Sango debochadissima.

# Por que você acordou hem?# Perguntei brincando # Fica Tão bem de boca fehcada!# Ela abriu um sorriso/

# Eu quero ir embora DORMIR..e o Miroku não acorda!# Inuyasha passou por nós, passaram-se 5 minutos quando ouvi um estrondo.

# Vamos Sango?# Perguntou Miroku todo mongo chegando até nós.

# Todo seu!# Disse Inuyasha, o encaramos assustadas.

# Belo dilema contra a violência!# Ele me encarou sorrindo.

# Diga isso para o seu filho quando nascer!# Disse insinuando que eu seria aquelas madrastas de contos de fadas.

# diga você ao seu!# Miroku bocejou.

# Digam vocês dois!# Disse Sango acenando # Vou-me indo! Tchau Kagome!# Disse sorrindo, eu acenei de volta.

# Que bom que só tem ela aqui né Miroku?# Disse Inuyasha rancinza, mais dava pra perceber que estava debochando.

# Tchau..KAGOEM!#

# tChau..SANGO!# Ela riu alto com a cara de Miroku. Logo os dois viraram e foram embora, Inuyasha sorriu pra mim.

# O que você quer fazer? Conversar, dormir ou..."brincar?",# E o cafageste Inuyasha volta a tona correndo e sobressaltando # Hem?# E É GOLLL

# Dormir!# Disse simplesmente passando reto por ele.

# Você não resiste a mim!# Eu ainda falava calma e com desinteresse na voz.

# Resisto sim!# Ele ficou debochado.

# Resiste..percebi isso a uns três dias atrás!# Suspirei irritada.

# Você que não resiste a mim.. se atira aos meus pés!# Dei uma risada divertida, ele estranhou.

# O que foi?# Eu ri ainda mais alto.

# Lembra...de quando você voou e tirou o telefone da minha mão? E ele estava ocupado? AhaUhAuhaU!# Ele fechou a cara.

# Vamos dormir!# Disse saindo e deitando na cama.

# Eu quero tomar banho antes!# Disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

# Sozinha?# me perguntou.

# sozinha!# Disse seca, e novamente o Inuyasha cafajeste volta a tona.

# Mais Poe que ? E se o sabonete cair?# Ri grandiosa.

# Eu pego!# Quando estava prestes a entrar no banheiro um vulto entrou comigo, o encarei entediada.

# Sai, daqui..# Disse bem calma, até calma demais.

# Só se você pedir com jeitinho!#

# Sai daí porra!# Disse irritada e encarando aquela banheira com prazer, e sabe o que o filha da puta fez? Tirou a roupa ficando só de cueca, as vezes me lançava um olhar 43! Ai que corpo de homem! Eu quero..to babando!

# Não, não!# Disse ligando a banheira e se colocando nela # Que água gostosa!# Disse me provocando!

# Sorte que tem mais banheiros nessa casa!# Disse grossa saindo da porta, alguém ENXARCADO me abraçou por trás e foi me puxando.

# Nem vem Inuyasha!# Disse mesmo que entre risos tentando me livrar dele, quando percebi já estava dentro da banheira rindo alto enquanto ele tirava a minha blusa. A banheira era imensa! Dava pra caber 6 pessoas ali! Maldita riqueza/

# Pra quem não queria!# Sussurrou ele beijando meu pescoço e me deixando de calcinha dentro daquela deliciosa água, eu me deitei por inteiro me esparramando na banheira.

# Eu não tenho culpa!# o estapeei, ele me encarou.

#Que menina mais santa!# Disse se isolando em um canto da banheira, fui devagar e sentei no colo dele.

#Ai bebe!# disse apertando as bochechas dele, ele me olhou bravo.

# Não dá...estou com dor de cabeça!# O jeito sério que ele falou acabou me convencendo, até que observei um risinho dele de canto, bati no ombro dele.

# Sabe que agora eu também fiquei?# Ele me olhou espantado.

# Não!# Começou a me acariciar, gemi baixinho, logo ele pegou o shampoo e sabe o que fizemos?

SIM! Tomamos banho XD!

OooOoooOooOoooOooO

Já se passaram 4 meses, preciso dizer que minha barriga esta enorme? Me encarava no espelho e passava as mãos na barriga sorrindo, dali a 4 meses meu bebe nasceria, e eu até que não fiquei feia gorda! Ri alto quando senti o bebe chutar, Inuyasha apareceu na porta.

# incrível como você consegue ficar bonita mesmo gordinha assim!# Disse me abraçando e mordendo minha buchecha. Desses tempos pra ca o Inuyasha tem sido o melhor homem do mundo, só eu que tenho cometido crueldades mandando ele ir ao supermercado a noite nesse período enquanto estávamos juntos, mais eu sou CRUEL.

# GORDINHA? Eu to mais gorda que o Jô Soares!# Disse emburrada, ele riu.

# Mais o Jô não esta GRAVIDO..você esta!# Ele se agachou e colocou a face na minha barriga o bebe chutou. # Sabe que eu acho que esse bebe não vai se dar muito bem comigo..vai querer me esmurrar!# O encarei assustada.

# Por que..?# Ele riu alto.

# Toda vez que coloca o ouvido na sua barriga ele chuta!# Ele falou sério e pausadamente como se tudo fizesse uma grande lógica, não me segurei.

# Panaca# Suspirei e coloquei aquela maldita blusa de grávidas, preta, fz maquiagem pesada e coloquei uma calça. Chegamos ao colégio, até ai o pessoal já tinha se acostumado e não éramos grande novidade, Kikio me olhava irritada e gloriosa por ainda estar magra e esbelta.

# Seca!# Disse irritada, ela me encarou.

# gorda!# Eu ri.

# Você queria estar "gorda" do Inuyasha não é?# esse tempo nos deixou ainda mais inigas, Sango apareceu e correu em minha direção.

# KAGOMEEEE!# Disse correndo e pulando em cima de mim.

# Aiai..não vê que eu to grávida? Se eu cair, bater a cabeça e meu bebe morrer comigo eu te mato!# Inuyasha encarava a cena entediado.

# Kagome, estou com vontade de fazer uma coisa# O sinal tocou e Inuyasha me deu um beijo e foi pra sala.

# O que!# Ela riu maligna.

# faz muito tempo que não aprontamos nada...vamos fazer a Kikio levar um "tombinho" nada acidental quando estiver sendo impulsionada pra cima?# Comecei a rir ainda mais maligna.

# SIM!# Ela me encarou.

# O que fez com Inuyasha?# Comecei a rir.

# Ele foi comprar berinjela pra mim..e olha que eu odeio berinjela!# Ela sorriu grotesca.

# Você e pior d que eu imaginava!# Eu ri baixo, fui a minha sala.no intervalo seria a apresentação das idiotas ali. O tempo passou rápido. Estávamos na quadra vendo a torcida organizada, Sango fazia cara de tédio enquanto eu bocejava.

# Me diga como pensa em fazer o seu plano?# Ela riu.

# digamos que eu vou beber água e você também!# Disse apontando pro bebedouro que ficava atrás delas. Fomos beber água, estava no momento em que elas faziam uma torre humana e Kikio ficava em cima, Sango entrou no estádio e trombou em todas que se espatifaram no chão, o colégio começou a gargalhar, a diretora olhou irritadíssima.

# O QUE FOI ISSO SANGO?# Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido.

# Bem..agora é sua vez!# Eu estava com um lenço na mão. A diretora nos encarava furiosa, eu a encarei com os olhos lacrimejados.

# Eu queria meu lenço!# Disse inocentemente mexendo no lencinho. # Ele caiu ali! A menina ia pisotear! Foi minha mãe que deu antes dela morrer!# Eu agora derramava algumas lagrimas que pareciam sofridas. # Daí eu pedi , implorei pra ela pegar e ela pegou!# Sango ria forçada.

# Foi isso sim dona diretora!# Ela ainda nos encarava furiosa.

# Isso não é motivo!# Então a musiquinha de fundo enquanto eu parecia a coisa mais arrependida do universo.

# Mais diretora! Era da mamãe!# Ela me encarou ainda irritada.

# Se vocês fizerem isso novamente, mais nem que for pra pegar as CNZAS de sua mãe..serão suspensas!# Ela apontava pra gente e saiu pisando duro, NUNCa que eu imaginava que uma desculpa Tão, mais tão esfarrapada, que chega a ser ridícula poderia dar certo.

# VOCE É LOUCA?# Perguntei pra Sango.

# Bah...você adorou ver elas no chão né?# Lancei a ela um olhar prazeroso.

# Mais que isso!# Rimos alto enquanto voltávamos pra sala de aula. Olhei pro Inuyasha que me encarava gargalhando, eu amo esse garoto!.

OOOOooOoooOooOo

9 MESES! NOVE! A qualquer bendita hora meu bebe pode nascer! De uns tempos pra ca o inuyasha tem siso meu super mega escravo! Ele chegava até a pentear meus cabelos quando eu alegava que meus bracinhos estavam doendo enquanto na verdad eeu estava com preguiça HuahuAHu! Não estávamos morando juntos, só algumas vezes ele dormia em casa e vice versa! Eu coma chocolate todo dia, chegou um dia que morri de vontade de comer um TIJOLO! Inuyasha até trouxe embrulhado pra mim! Nunca ri tanto na vida enquanto ele me lançava um olhar gracioso. Lembro também quando era 3 da manhã e eu acordava ele com uma cara de cachorro abandonado e mandava ele buscar os lanches pra mim, tinham alguns lancheiros abertos e ele ia buscar! Ria toda vez em que eu dizia que eu tinha que suportar o bebe, e ele me suportar! O mais fofo foi quando ele me abraçava me consolando por eu não caber mais em roupa alguma XD! Se eu não fosse eu me irritaria comigo mesma! Eu desfilava praticamente na escola, a Sango AMAVA me mimar, COMO? Ligava pro Inuyasha comprar as coisas! E o melhor é que ele sempre aparecia com um sorriso meigo no rosto como se amasse também me deixar feliz. BRIGAS? IRONIAS? Quantas e quantas uma atrás da outra huhu. O Inuyasha realmente me suportou, eu apenas fazia de propósito. Uma vez ele apreceu todo enxarcado em casa com um perfume novo, ouviu eu me queixando co Sango na escola e comprou pra mim. Disse que não suportou me ver com uma cara de dó (na verdade eu fazia uma cara de extrema fúria, mais homem é homem XD). Nunca me senti tão paparicada, mais fiquei com um extremo dó quando percebi que ele chegava a tremer de frio... esse é meu cachorrinho!

# INUYASHAAA!# Eu gritei, ele veio correndo, tropeçando em tudo e quebrando as coisas pelo caminho.

# O QUE FOI? Vai nascer?#Ele perguntava respirando rápido, desesperado, eu o encarei abrindo só um olho.

# Me trás um pouco dágua?# ele me olhou fuzilante.

# Por isso eu nem me assustei# Disse Sango que também estava presente.

# Você fez...de propósito!# Me acusou Inuyasha.

# Vai fazer manha?# Ele me encarou irritado e pisando duro me trouxe um copo d'agua.

#AHHHHH!# gritei.

# VAI NASCER?# Eu o encarei ainda debochada., com o mesmo olho entreaberto.

# To com uma vontade de comer alguns docinhos!# Ele abriu a boca pra me xingar, mais desistiu.

# Ta, ta!# Disse emburrado

# Me trás..mais um pouco de água?# Ta..internamente eu me divertia com a paranóia dele.

# AHHHH!# Senti uma contração # AHHHH!# uma forte, ninguem vinha me socorrer. # INUYASHAA! # Ele veio devagar e lentamente.

# Quer mais água?# O olhei irritada.

# Você acha que eu ia fazer uma brincadeira dessas? VAI NASCER!# Ele já jogou o copo pro alto, a comida no chão, a Sango veio correndo e me colocaram no carro.

# Deixa que eu dirijo!# Disse ela.

# Não..você ta ouça que eu vou deixar uma destrambelhada feito você dirigir meu carro!# AIIIIIIII

# LOUCO? Cala a boca! Eu dirijo MUITO BEM! E outra, ela precisa de você!#

# Mais você é menor de idade!#

# Mais e ela?# Disse apontando pra mim que estava aflita e com uma expressão de dor digna de dó.

# MEU DEUS!# gritou ele jogando a chave pra Sango, essa correu feito um verdadeira retardada, inuyasha olhava assustado enquanto eu tentava esquecer por alguns minutos a dor horrível que eu sentia.

# AHHH!# Gritei quando vi que a dor se tornava insuportável.

# CORRE MAIS!# gritou Inuyasha, Sango freiou com tudo e entrou na contra mão, onde daria direto no hospital. Mesmo eu, com aquela dor latejante, com os olhos marejados de lagrimas e quase morrendo, dei um grito.

# O POSTEE!# A Sango sorriu perversa, a não..odeio aquele sorriso! Ela deu um cavalinho de pau desviando do poste, inuyasha arregalou os olhos.

# Você dirige a quanto tempo mesmo? NAVALHA!# Disse. Eu apertei a mão dele com força..a não, pra entrar aquele bebe ali não doeu nada, não quero nem ver pra sair..

#AHHHHHH! Cala essa MATRACA PORRAAAAAHH!#Gritei irritada, chegamos em frente ao hospital, me levaram pra dentro deste, enfim os médicos me atenderam..

Sinto que isso vai doer..

AHHHHH!

E como!

**PESSOAS! Me desculpem a demora, mais a criatividade da coitada aqui é pouca xD! Espero que tenham gostado! God byes!**

MARY- Minha fic? Linda demais? HauAHauha, muito obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e bem..continue lendo XD...agradecida pela review!pdem sim ser curtas mais amo a cada comentario XDD! Bjus!

SACERDOTIZA- Olá! HHAuHUA, minha inspiração? XD ...eu to MUITO mal! To precisando de um baita de um empurrão XD, mas nem que eu precise cair de boca e quebrar meus dentes pra isso! HahA, POIS É! Estou morrendo de saudades de você! E nossa pobre fic então? Nos espera afoita...POBREZINHA! Voc gostou mesmo da parte dos cartazes? XD! Pois é..muita maldade huhuh, aina mais maldade pensar na Kagome fazendo o pobre Inuyasha esfregar o chão e comprar balas XD! QUE AMORRR! ESTOU INSPIRADISSIMA pra fazer o próximo capitulo de insanidade...eu achei umas frases que considero MUITO foda...ai, que vontade XD..já li a review sim hihihih, AMEI! Como amei essa guriaaa! Entra no MSN antes que eu infarta XDDD...Bjuss lindaa!

MAY33- HEY GURIA! LINDA SUA FIC! Amei, amei, ameiii! Atualiza, ATUALIZAAA! XD...mais voltando! Como assim? Foi mal nas provas? XD...da nada não, eu tambem estou meio que no buraco! Passei cola pra menina e a dona pegou..ai saco T.T..eu nasci mesmo pra sofrer nessa vida XD...o capitulo? ENgRAÇADO? A lindecaaaaa! Brigada, amei XD! E ESSE? Me diz que ta razoavel! Pois eh..acho que a fic vai mesmo termnar...que triteza! Mais agente continua né? huhuhu, BJONESSS, amo-te!

SRA.KOUGA- MANAAAAAAAAA! Enrolar como o nu, pai lindo é gostosão? XD...sabe que é uma idéia MARAVILHOSA? hAUHAuAHu! Orgulho de mim? (emocionada), mana , eu te amo demais! Como assim não escreve bem? Li com MUITO prazer agente secreto, o final esta incrivel e AHHH! Nem da pra acreditar que foi minha irmã loirnha que fez XD (ex-loirinha)SUA IDEIA FOI A MELHOR DE TODAS AS IDEIAS, praticamente ela que fez a fic não é? HuHAuha! Óia! Entra no MSN mesmo hem! Estou te esperando huhuhuhu! Bjinhus mana linda do meu CORE! Ameu sua review! E espero fics novas XD...AMO-TEE

NATSUMI TAKASHI- Opss..ainda nem comentei na sua fic XDD..mais juro que COMENTO, juro, foi dedicada pra mim! AIII QUE AMOR, eu ti amu mana linda do meu tum tum! E...hehehehehehehe, HAuahAU!Não entrei no MSn aquele dia, ti deixei na mãoooo! Mals maneca, morri de remorso no outro dia, fui até falar com você XD.,..mais você sabe que eu amo-te!E AMEI SEU DEPOIMENTO HAHAHAH!Você ta amando minha fic? MANAAA! Que emoção! Goxto desse capitulo? Diz que simmm! (emocionada com a irmã morena e com a ruiva)...Mninhaa! Melhore sua dor de cabeça huhiahuhuahuihaeihaei, BJONESSSS..fui!

MEGAMI SAN- Olááá! O QUE? Você tirou a mesmissima nota que eu! Ixx..que causa! Seus pais? QUIMICOS? Dessa eu não sabia XDD, que legal! Os meus são bancarios olha só hahHA! É, o capitulo anterior eu julguei parado por que não aconteceu grandes coisas, acho que o proximo não vai ser nem um pouco "parado" huuhuhuhu! Em nenhuma maneira se é que me entende XD! Aquele poste logo..ai que dor no coração XDD, tentei não demorar muito! Mais estou mesmo sem tempo! Entro em casa mais ou menos meia noite, não da tempo de fazer o capitulo..sou muito rueira XD..e na net então AFFE! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo uhuhuhu...BJONESS LINda, te cuidaaa! XD

GLEISINHA KINOMOTO- O Inu? FOFO? YESS! Alguém falou que o Inuyasha foi fofo! Não acredito que consegui deixar ele daquele jeito hAuHua, tadinho, perdeu a personalidade comigo HhahahHA, eu sou DO MAL! Ixx...ja vai ver o filho nascendo, logo o casamento, zuando ou não agora vai ter que ler XDDDD! BOA PASCOA (super atrassadaa!) pra você também XD, que seus ovos da pascoa ainda não tenham acabado AHuahua, Bjus guriaa! AMEI sua fic (que eu deixei review..atrasei pra ler..mais li XDDDD!)...até a proxima ;)!

KAROL- OI minha amiga super triegal! XDD, nosso testamento esta realmente o melhor possivel AHuaHUAH! E CLARO! Agente até mata o porteiro do céu se necessario XD..matar não é mais novidade pra gente hhahahaahaha! AI, que LINDOOo! Você amou o capitulo! Você, me faz feliz hAUhaUa, a pessoa que semre diz que ama minha fic, ama, ama, ama...LINDA! Te amo muitoo! E SIM! Vou fazer caps depois que a miniatura inuyashica nascer! ..hum...hoje o Inuyasha é seu, pq o Sesshy prometeu fazer uma lazanha pra mim! (Sem querer tirar..o Sesshy tem uma cara de cozinheiro não tem? XD) PROXIMO CAP..hentai..BABA! Era pra ter essi huAha, mais vc sabe ne ,eu sou cruel, assim como você XD...BJONESS! Você e suas reviews? TRILEGAIS XD...SMACK!

PATY LOVE- MANAA! Que super saudades XD...meu pc só formato as coisas do word acredita? UFFA! Que sorte! hAuahuahaUA, O QUE? Ameaçou pobre humanos com suas garrinhas? TENHO PAIXÃO por elas, mesmo que elas possam mi matar Xd..lembre-se..eu sou sua rmã não faça isso comigo! Agora..sobre a cegonha cachorra safada e sem vergonha deixa eu falar...(arrancando todas as peninhas restantes dela)...bem..essa voadora foi pouco HUMR (dando um jiu jipsu nela e fazendo ela socar na parede) IAUUAHSHASUSH (dando socos nela e tacando ela no fogo)...SIM! Agente é do mal, incansavelmente do mal XD! E OLHA Sö! Eu quero tc com você BUAA! Sumiu assim, do nada XD! Mais lembrei de voce..tomando uma vodka pura..pensei, nosssa, essa seria pra patty XD! SUPER IRMAS! E claro..na insanidade sempre! Quero ver a foto BUAAA! Eu tambem exorcizei minha casa HUMPT, e obriguei o inu a espantar os espiritos (se não voce ia dar outro soco no olho dele hAuaH) AMOO VOCE! E AMO que esteja amando a minha fic XD...BJONES MANAAA!

RAFAEL THOMPSON- Heyy Rafa! Que bom que gostou do capitulo XD, mesmo Não parecendo batalhei pra fazer ele UFA! Ahh..não vou demorar tanto assim não XD, a sua esta no começo, e a minha que ja tem 21 capitulos? XDD..voce tem que postar sua ficccc home XDDD! Se tiver alguma ideia que me ajude, PLEASE! Me ajude hHUhaU, estou em uma fase dificil de ideias boas ou o maximo que chegue perto disso! E..quando postar..eu lerei com maior prazer haUHAUhau! Bjus guri! Como você diria..aurevoir! XP... Sabe que eu sou pessima nessa lingua ai..frances? XP..BJONESSS!


	22. Nascimento

# Levem ela!# gritou o médico. Nãããooo! Me deixem aqui, talvez seja até melhor eu morrer com meu filho dentro! Como são lerdos!

# AHHH!# gritei, eles me colocaram na maca, ai, ui, ai, ui...CACHORRINHO!

# Fique calma!# pediu um médico, o encarei com os olhos cerrados.

# Fico tão calma que daqui a pouco até DURMO!# Ele se assustou um pouco com a minha atitude.

# Rápido! Vai ser parto normal!# ...uf uf... PARTO NORMAL? NÃO! AHHHHH!

# não, parto normal nãooo!# Gritei com uma irritação e medo presentes, eles me colocaram deitada, tiraram minha calça e abriram minhas pernas, ai meu Deus, eu quero anestesia!

# Vai, força!# Vi alguém correr e segurar minha mão, olhei pro alto e vi Inuyasha.

# isso vai doer?# perguntei com lagrimas nos olhos, o Inuyasha me encarou carinhoso.

# força!# Ai...que dor, que dor, que dor.

# AHHHHHH!# gritei segurando tanto a Mão de Inu como o da enfermeira.

# MAIS FORÇA!# ELES QUEReM ME MATAR?

# Como assim "MAIS FORÇA"? Não ta vendo que eu to me MATANDO AQUI?# Disse gritando, o medico sorriu.

# Isso! Continue me xingando!# Esse medico é TAPADO?

# AIIIII! Por que não colocam anestesia! IDIOTAS!# Gritei quando senti que a dor era insuportável, sentia que estavam me rasgando. Aiaiaiaiiaiaiaiaiiaiiaiaiaiai! Eu quero a minha mãe!

# Estou vendo a cabeça! Rápido!# Alguns outros médicos e enfermeiras se juntaram ali, arregalei os olhos.

# AHHHHHH!# Comecei a arranhar o pulso de Inuyasha, ele encarava aquilo maravilhado, como alguém pode gostar de ver tanto SANGUE, uma mulher sentindo TANTA DOR e um bebe que pode morrer SUFOCADO!

# Rápido, esta saindo!# Me livrei da mão de Inuyasha e soquei a cama, ele a pegou de novo segurando forte.

# AINDA? TIRA LOGO ELE DAIIII!# O medico me olhou sorrindo, eu relaxei na cama.

# Esta vindo outro!# Eu fiz uma expressão de desespero.

# O QUE!# O medico suspirou aliviado.

# Alarme falso!# Olhei tudo aquilo atordoada, eles pegaram o bebe e cortando o cordão umbilical, será que não dói no bebê não? Ele era tão, tão, fofinho.

# INU! Olha as orelinhas dele!# Gritei , Inuyasha abriu um sorriso.

# É menino!# Disse o medico, eles banharam o nenê antes de entregarem a mim.

# Menino! Mais queria que brincasse de bonecas !# Disse emburrada, o Inuyasha abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

# Ele vai jogar futebol!# O encarei emburrada, foi quando o medico chegou e me entregou. Ele era lindo! Olhinhos perfeitos, orelhinhas kawai, senti as lagrimas invadirem meus olhos.

# Olha, ele é tão..perfeitinho!# Disse quando ele começou a pegar meu dedo, quando olhei pro Inuyasha ele sorria fascinado.

# É..lindo!# disse com lagrimas já escorrendo. NUNCA! Nunca esperaria ver o Inuyasha chorando, aquilo foi só mais incentivo pra mim chorar ainda mais. Comecei a fazer mais carinho na cabeça dele, o neném sorriu, AHHH, ele sorriu pra mim!

# Por favor, temos que leva-lo! Ele precisa de alguns cuidados, logo o traremos de volta!# Senti um aperto quando tiraram ele do meu braço, Inuyasha me abraçou forte.

# Kagome, eu sou pai!# Não segurei um soluço e uma pequena ironia.

# Não Inuyasha...você é mãe!# Ele sorriu e continuou abraçado a mim.

OooOOoooooOoooO

Eu dormi logo após aquilo, estava mais exausta do que nunca! Quando abri os olhos vi Inuyasha também dormindo, mais sentado, uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

# Você esta com alta! Mais antes de qualquer coisa, precisa amamentar o bebe!# ... ai! ...

# Deixa eu ver ele?# disse quase como uma suplica, ela sorriu.

# Claro!# O sorriso dela me confortou, logo ela apareceu com ele enrolado em uma toalha felpuda e azul, abri um sorriso ainda maior do que o dela.

# Ai! Que coisa fofaaa!# Disse segurando ele # Da vontade de apertar!# A medica arregalou os olhos.

# Recomendo que não faça isso!# As orelhas de Inuyasha começaram a se mover, estava acordando.

# Sinto que isso vai doer!# Disse fazendo careta, ela riu.

# Pois é...também sinto!# Me emburrei, mais não conseguia ficar daquele jeito por mais de segundos, eu olhava pro meu filho e sorria. MEU filho, só meu, meu, meu! Coloquei meu seio pra fora e ele abocanhou. Fiz uma careta engraçada, Inuyasha abriu os olhos sonlento e quando percebeu o que se passava pulou ficando do meu lado.

# Isso dói?# ele perguntou, nem precisei responder, eu apertava o lençol da cama, SIM! Aquilo doía, mais é apenas questão de tempo e..

#AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH# Gritei tendo ataques frenéticos # Ele não tem nem dentes, como pode morder? Oh não, meu bebê é um carnívoro!# O enfermeira abaixou a cabeça com um meio sorriso e o Inu riu.

# Pode parar! Ele já deve estar cheio!# Ela pegou ele e fiz mais uma expressão de tristeza.

# Não leva ele!# inuyasha sorriu.

# Vamos!# Ele pegou o neném no colo e começou a nina-lo, ele brincava com o filho de um jeitinho tão descuidado, mais tão único que eu não podia negar, ele era um ótimo pai! Ele me encarou.

# O que foi Kagome?# Disfarcei e deu um pequeno tossido.

# Mais eu dei a LUZ! Estou suja!# inuyasha fechou a cara.

# Elas deram banho em você!# Foi então que eu, a mula do século, a jumenta do ano e a lerda do milênio percebeu que estava limpinha e cherosinha.

# Então...eu vou me trocar!# Inuyasha nem me escutava, prestava atenção apenas do nosso filho, eu sorri. Logo me levantei e troque de roupa, quando sai olhei Inuyasha desesperado.

# Ele não para de chorar!# A enfermeira riu.

# Calma senhor, nine ele!# Inuyasha começou a ninar o filho, mais ele continuava chorando, cheguei botando mala e fiquei ao lado do Inuyasha.

# Vem cá vem meu neném!# Eu segurei ele e comecei a sorrir, o bebê logo se acalmou e logo adormeceu, encarei inuyasha perplexo.

# ele não me ama!# Disse frustrado, dei um suspiro.

# Ama sim!# disse como se ele fosse uma criancinha.

# não, não ama, ele não me quer!# Dei mais um longo suspiro.

# Sim, Inuyasha, ele te ama e eu quero ir pra casa!# Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e me guiou até o carro.

# Adeus mamãe!# Me disse o medico que eu havia xingado, dei um sorriso sem graça.

# Adeus!# Sentei no carro e observei aquela criancinha.

# Sabe que nunca vi uma coisinha tão pequena?# Inuyasha sorriu.

# Quando vi ele no berçário nem acreditei...# Eu olhei pra janela, logo voltei o olhar em Inuyasha.

# Ele é pequeno mais..não foi nem um pouco na hora de sair!# inuyasha suspirou # O que será que dói mais? Ter um filho ou levar uma joelhada no saco?# Ele arregalou os olhos e engasgou.

# Comparação boa!# Dei um tapa na minha caneca, ele me olhou assustado.

# é normal que depois do parto as Mães se batam? # Perguntou a si próprio, o olhei irritada.

# Inuyasha,... não sei se percebeu, mais o coitado nem nome tem!# Ele ficou parado por algum tempo.

# Somos péssimos pais..tantos meses e nenhum nome!# Eu emburrei ainda mais a cara.

# E eu pensando que era pior que tudo não ter recebido nenhuma visita!# Inuyasha me encarou cínico.

# bem, visitar visitaram, mais a bela adormecida estava dormindo!# Eu dei um tapa nele.

# Cansa viu?# Ele me parecia preocupado.

# Mais então? Que nome?# Ficamos a viagem inteira pensando e sabe a que conclusão chegamos?  
Pois é...nenhuma!

OOoOOOOoOOOOooOOooOO

# Pedro?# Perguntou Inuyasha, o fuzilei com o olhar.

# Existem mais pedros que Joãos nesse mundo!# Me sentei no sofá com o neném no colo. # Me diz que você comprou um berçário pra ele!# Inuyasha sorriu aliviado.

# Pelo menos isso! O coloque no quarto! Vamos parar de mima-lo e o deixar dormir um pouco!# Me levantei e o coloquei deitado, ele tinha uma expressão contente, me derreti por inteiro, Inuyasha veio por trás e apoiou as duas mãos ao redor de minha cintura.

# Shippou..# Dizemos ambos juntos, nos encaramos assustados.

# O que você disse?# Ele perguntou.

# Shippou!# Ele sorriu.

# Vamos chama-lo de Shippou!# Eu comecei a rir.

# bem, é melhor do que Samoel , Pedro, João, takashi, tomoio ,..bem, entre outros!# Ele me abraçou forte e me deu um selinho.

# Sabe...sentia falta de você magrinha assim! Estranho você não ter engordado como pensei que teria!# Dei um soco nele.

# É..eu me cuidei!# Ele começou a beijar a base do meu pescoço. # Não faça isso perto do Shippou!# Exclamei, ele me encarou irritado.

# Mais ele esta dormindo!# Logo percebi que ele ficou com uma expressão de dó e ao mesmo tempo com remorso.

# Inu?# ele riu.

# É..você esta certa!# Ele me pegou no colo, o encarei assustada. # Vamos pro quarto!# Eu ri.

# Inuyasha, você só pensa nisso?# Ele me fez uma expressão de piedade.

# Eu não tenho culpa! Sinto falta, você sabe!# Novamente o Inuyasha cafajeste volta, mais tenho que admitir, também sentia uma extrema falta.

# Só vou concordar por que você ta pedindo!# Ele riu e começou a me beijar, com fúria, agarrou meu bumbum e fez com que eu enlaçasse as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Foi me levando para o quarto e me depositou na cama, ainda por cima de mim. Ri alto quando ele começou a tirar mnha calça, ele a lançou longe e me deixou de calcinha, começou a me massagear, eu fechei os olhos com expressão prazerosa, ele sorriu dando mordiscadas em meu pescoço. Parou com aquilo e passou a massagear o lado interno de minha coxa, com um certo desespero segurei a mão dele e a coloquei de volta aonde estava, ele sorriu me encarando.

# Pra quem não queria!# Eu me virei por cima dele, desabotoei sua camisa e arranhei levemente seu peitoral enquanto dava lambidas em seu tórax, subi ao pescoço e lhe deu uma chupada, ele me empurrou contra ele.

# Calma!# Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele parou. Senti seu membro já duro, mesmo que sob a calça, fui desabotoando a calça dele e a joguei longe, juntamente com a sua blusa. Comecei a arranhar seu ponto intimo enquanto o observava gemer baixo, abaixei a cueca e comecei a masturba-lo com delicadeza, que logo se transformou em desespero. Ele gemia alto e afoito, colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas me forçando a fazer aquilo mais rápido. # Calma# Pedi novamente, ele soltou minhas mãos, eu fazia aquilo devagar, apenas para tortura-lo, cada vez mais e mais, quando percebi que estava louco comecei a aumentar a velocidade, ele mordeu os lábios.

# Kagome...assim você me enlouquece# Disse rouco. Eu ri e comecei a lambe-lo, ainda devagar, o beijava, com carinho, sem larga-lo momento algum. Rocei meus dentes sobre seu pênis e o vi ficar sentado, me observando, peguei minhas mãos e o empurrei deitado, coloquei minha boca sobre o ponto intimo de Inuyasha e comecei a suga-lo, com mais desejo que nunca, senti realmente falta daquilo. O masturbei ainda mais um pouco e quando vi que estava prestes a gozar coloquei a boca sentindo o liquido quente, ele colocou as mãos sobre a minha cabeça Não me permitindo parar, logo se mostrou satisfeito e me virou em baixo novamente.

# Agora, Kagome Hgurashi..terá seu troco!# A não!Ele tirou minha blusa e desabotoou meu sutiã, começou a sugar meus seios enquanto me acariciava por cima da minha calcinha. Mordi os lábios segurando tamanho desejo. Quando ele me sugava, percebia a diferença entre ele e a brutalidade de Shippou, sorri. Ele mordeu o bico de meu seio que no momento estava rígido e foi abaixando minha calcinha, fechei os olhos e segurei as grades da cama com força. Ele começou a me massagear agora sem a calcinha, mais devagar, provocante, gemi alto.

# Inu, não!# Pedi quase chorando ele riu.

# Parece que fizeram isso comigo!# Eu coloquei as mãos por cima da deles e mexi seu dedo, ele o deixou parado apenas para me torturar a altura. O modo devagar em que ele me acariciava apenas arrancava gemidos sofridos de mnha parte, ele sugava meu seio enquanto apalpava o outro.

# INUU! Não me torture, por favor!# pedi entre gemidos, ele aumentou a velocidade e saboreava a cada gemido alto que eu dava, logo introduziu um dedo, comecei a move-lo contra mim enquanto eu me movimentava contra ele, o inuyasha, com aquela maldita mania segurou minha cintura para mim não fazer o gesto inexperado, eu choraminguei,gritei, supliquei, e ele apenas sorria enquanto eu gemia quase com lagrimas nos olhos perante tamanho prazer. Logo foi lambendo minha barriga até chegar no ponto desejado. Começou a me sugar, eu gemi, gemi não tão alto, já que lembrava de meu filho. Eu tentei fechar minhas pernas meio que em desespero, mais Inuyasha apenas me sugou com menos convicção e segurou minhas pernas com força. # inu..Inu..Inu, não!# Ele voltou a fazer como antes e subiu lambendo os lábios, me beijou, eu correspondi da mesma maneira. Logo começou a penetrar, com um certo carinho.

# Inuyasha, eu acabei de parir, acha que isso vai me maxucar?# ele riu.

# Poderia ter machucado!# Arranhei suas costas.

# Poderia Inuyasha, mais não precisa disso!# Disse piscando o olho, ele riu e começou a penetrar com rapidez, eu me movimentava contra ele enquanto este segurava meus pulsos presos a cama.

# Espero que tome a pílula do dia seguinte!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Prevenção é tudo não?# Ele riu enquanto gemia afoito e penetrava com mais força. Me colocou por cima e deixou que eu termnasse o trabalho, logo entramos no clímax e eu cai consideravelmente esgotada.

# Você é incrível ka!# Disse passando a mão sobre meu rosto, eu sorri.

# BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ# Olhei desesperada pro hanyou.

# me diz que eu não to ouvindo nada!# Novamente o choro.

# Eu estou, esgotado!# Disse arregalando os olhos.

# Ai..como eu sofro!# me levantei da cama, mas ele me empurrou de volta.

# Eu cuido disso...menos se for pra amamentar!# Eu ri exausta.

# Obrigada!# Disse cansada e agradecida, ele deu um beijo na minha testa e eu adormeci.

OOOOO- **NARRAÇÃO, INUYASHA **- OOOOOOO

Ele chorava alto, eu rastejava meus pés cansados. Esse fedelho vai dar trabalho, mais eu realmente amo ele! Ri de canto e percebi que canseira nenhuma me faria desistir de cuidar do meu filhote, do nosso Shippou. O encarei e cheirei fundo, arregalei os olhos.

# Oh não!# Disse quase entrando em choque. # Ele..fez..cocô?# perguntei, mesmo que aquilo fosse óbvio. Pensei em gritar pra Kagome, mais senti pena dela, estava cansada. Hehehe, eu sou pura potência! Me assustei com o pequeno berro que ele deu.

# bEm...vejamos!# O peguei no colo e ele sorriu pra mim, mais eu não consegui retribuir, meu olfato apurado, meu deus! O levei a uma mesinha comprada a alguns meses atrás. Encima desta haviam fraudas, como eu colocaria aquilo? FEH! Tirei a fraude e olhei com uma expressão de nojo para aquilo. Era marrom, nojento e fedido. Tampei o nariz e joguei a frauda fora. Lavei a bundinha do Shippou, espero que ele jogue futebol comigo quando crescer, vai ter valido muito a pena..e se a kagome o obrigar a brincar de casinha? Espantei esses pensamentos e olhei as fraudas, estreitei os olhos. # hum..fraudas, fraudas..descartável certo?# sorri ao ver que eram mas fáceis de ser postas. Não é que consegui me enrolar? Em vez de passar por baixo da perna passei por cima e o coitado me encarava com os olhos arregalados# Shippou , o que eu faço?# perguntei com a voz falhada, ele sorriu pra mim, ah Não, ele ta zombando da minha cara! As orelhas dele se movimentaram. Era idêntico a mim, lindo! #Você vai ser gostoso como o papai ta?# tentei colocar a frauda e errei de novo # Só espero que mais inteligente!# Disse com uma gota na cabeça,ele deu uma curta risadinha. Finalmente consegui encaixar a frauda! # Prontinho, limpinho! Novo em folha!# Quando olhei pra porta dei um pulo e vi um ser com os olhos arregalados e com uma expressão sombria.# Ka-Ka..Kagome?# Perguntei com medo, Shippou encarava a cena dos pais malucos se olhando.

# pensei que faria tudo errado!# disse com uma cara temorosa # Dexa eu ver!# Pegou meu filho com uma certa arrogância, fiz bico. # MAIS NÃO FEZ!# Ela me disse com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. # Inu...eu te amo!# Disse pulando em meus braços, o neném quase caiu.

# Coitado!# Disse a ela, que concordou de imediato.

# Pobre Shippou!# Sorrimos exaustos e juntos o colocamos pra dormir. Acho que essa foi a única coisa útil que eu consegui fazer nessa vida!

OoOOOOOOO **NARRAÇÃO KAGOME** OOOOOOO

Amanheceu. Ouvi alguns batidos frenéticos a porta e atendi com a cara mais passada do mundo, avistei Sango e Miroku sorrindo contentes.

# Sango?# Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

# Eu quero ver meu tico tico!# Disse entrando.

# ã er...!# Miroku segurou meu ombro.

# Ela adora você, queria muito ver ele, ficou a noite inteira falando da lindeza que ele era! Viu ele no berçário por uns dois minutos e já ficou assim!# Eu ri deslocada.

# Entendo!# Entrei no quarto e observei o Inuyasha segurando protetoramente o filho.

# Não Shippou, não vai com ela não, ela é louca!# Sussurrava ao pequeno, olhava aquilo debochada.

# Inuyasha, larga ele!# Eu pedi, ele fez bico.

# Mais não!# Eu ri.

# Bobo! Vai poder mima-lo quando quiser e..# Encarei Sango esticando os braços.

# Meu pequetitucho! Coisinha fofa, deixa eu te abraçar, vem aqui ca titia vem!# arregalei os orbes e comecei a acenar pro Inuyasha não deixar, ele sorriu.

# Pode segurar titia!# Disse dando Shippou para Sango, ela olhou fascinada.

# Olha como ele é fofinhooo!# Disse quase sem voz, os olhos cehios de lagrimas de emoção, eu ri desconcertada.

# Se quiser ser a madrinha!# Ela me olhou ainda mais emocionada.

# MAIS É LOGICO!# Eu ri alto enquanto Inuyasha copiava o gesto,Miroku ficou ao lado dela.

# É realmente uma graça! Pena que não é mulher!# inuyasha deu um tapa na cabeça do houshi, que sorriu#

# Foi sem querer!# balancei a cabeça negativamente e fui até a cozinha. Amanhã teria aula.

PUTA MERDA!

**HELLOOOUUUU PEOPLES! APROVEITO JÁ PARA DIZER OS PLANOS QUE TENHO PARA O PROXIMO CAPITULO XD. PRETENDO DEIXAR MOSTRAR UNS DOIS DIAS E LOGO PASSAR ALGUNS MESES. SE DER PRA FAZER ISSO SOMENTE NO PRÓXIMO O FAREI, CASO O CONTRARIO DEIXAREI O PROXIMO CAPITULO APENAS PARA MOSTRAR A VIDA QUE INUYASHA E KAGOME TERÃO COM O SHIPPOU! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO XD...ATÉ! AGRADEÇO A QUEM LÊ E AINDA MAIS A QUEM MANDA REVIEW XDDD!**

**JESSY** Hey girll! O QUE? Você e a gaby riram muito? XDDD, coitada da K-chan, pode ser má de fazer aquilo com o Inu, mais sofreu pra ter o filho coitada XD! Puts linda! Se já me disse que a fic é perfeita? E eu já disse que AMO que diga que minha fic é perfeita? E que te amo? XD..que eu te i luv? Espero ansiosamente sua fic...você disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim, mais você não me conta nem posta ela, você vai me deixar maluca XP! Eu nem planejava escrever esse capitulo, espero que o hentai não tenha saído muito fraco assim como penso que saiu xP, mais acho que não! Na pirulitolandia essas coisas nem são permitidas, então devemos considerar (imagem de jessy e tammy vestidas de freiras e fajutas...Gaby olhando assustada enquanto agente escreve coisas terríveis XD) Espero que poste sua fic hehehehe, to MUITo ansiosa! Nos vemos no MSN pirulitologico! E claro..espero que tenha gostado XP! Até a próxima minhas mais neurótica amiga XPP!

**MEGAMI SAN** Olá! O que, viram uma mulher tendo parto normal? Eu tenho horror a parto normal, uma vez vi em uma fita e fiquei congelada, queria muito que cortassem minha barriga, mesmo que isso pareça totalmente masoquista acho que seria mais ético XD! O Inu é mesmo um fofo! Fez tudo pra K chan, e olha que a personalidade do bicho é forte hem! Mudou completamente XDD! Você queria um Inu pra buscar água pa você? AMEI o exemplo hahaha! Eu também queria MUITO! Eu pedindo e ele la, tropeçando em tudo, caindo de boca e ainda salvando meu copo (se bem que água é ruim XP). Mais alem de tudo era o mínimo! Ela tava sofrendo com aquela barriga la xD! Eu tirei sim a mesma nota que você! Somos GEMEAS XPPPPP! Viajei hUAhuahaU!Espero que tenha saído bem nas provas, sou péssima em física! Bjossssss!

**G_H_EISINHA KINOMOTO** AHHH! Perdão, perdão, perdão! Olhe só que mancada a minha, escrever seu nome errado XD! Te vejo até no site do Kisamadesu e NUNCA reparei que era um H! Desculpinhass! Eu sou mesmo uma tapada, me desculpa amore XD! Você adorou o capitulo? Que bom!To Feliz XD! Eu ando sim xeretando em todas as suas fics! Quando atualiza-las tenha garantido uma review minha! Estou realmente adorando suas fics! Me desculpe por não ter comentado antes! Colocar uma rolha na boca da coitada? Ela morre XP, ficar grávida deve ser o fim do mundo! Deve se aproveitar essas horas hUhauHAU! E SIMMM! Nessa minha cabecinha maligna se passaram diversas idéias para que ela perdesse o filho, mais fui realmente fiel aos fãs, não queria que atirassem pedras em mim, seria realmente, muita, muita, MUITA maldade fazer isso XD! Atualize suas fics e...desculpe errar seu nomeee! XP...Bjonesss!

**RAFAEL THOMPSON** Primeiramente, ela não tem carteira XD! Bem, voltando a pergunta, a Sango foi até boa de ter dirigido, mesmo que nessa barbeiragem toda! Esse olhar maligno que ela lançou ao poste pode ter sido considerado cruel, mais ela não foi sangue frio de ter entrado na contra mão, muitos fazem isso quando o bebê esta pra nascer, o desespero é tanto que querem chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível XD! Adorei que tenha chamado todas essas redes de TV e a policia pra presenciar a cena, fiquei encantada com tanta consideração da sua parte xPPP! Pelo menos ela conseguiu ter o filho a salvo, mesmo que nessa minha cabeça se passe uma coisa MUITO, MUITO mais MUITO cruel MUAHAHA! Mais enquanto isso ela conseguiu o que queria, e se enfeitiçou pelo coitadinho XD! Bjos Rafa XP! Até!(coloquei o nome do filho de Shippou por que você pediu XP)

**SACERDOTIZA** Olááá guria! Quanto tempo XD! Olha, você abriu as portas para o que ia acontecer! Cômico o Inuyasha cuidando do filho? Imagina ele ESGOTADO cuidando do filho então? Colocando fraudinha! Meu deus, fui cruel ao extremo agora, fiquei até com medo de mim XP! Mais ta ai! O tão esperado nascimento! Até gostei de fazer ela sofrer tendo o Shippou, MUAHAHA! Você achou o capitulo anterior engraçado? QUE BOM QUE BOM QUE BOM! Fiz de um tudo pra que ficasse razoável XD! Imaginação de sobra? Coitada de mim, quase que o computador me mata um dia desses! As vezes até soco a cabeça no teclado hAUhaU! Imagina você então! Esta na casa da sua tia! Mais da um aperto no coração ficar sem internet! Vi agora como você é maligna agora , fez seu pai procurar uma loja de informática se Não não ficava quieta! Mais saiba! Sei o que é isso! É extremamente perturbador, quase morri sem minha internet! AH! É uma droga hhahahAHA! Nossa fic terá mesmo que esperar, mais conseguiremos MUAHAHA! Sem preocupações, me perdoe que eu te perdôo XD! MAis quando sermos recordes de pura audiencia agente pensa nesse tempinho perdido huhuhuhu! E olha, Insanidade Macabra que eu não consigo terminar...é até uma boa noticia não é? XP! Vou-me agora! Inté lindaa!

**SRAKOUGA** MANAA! Oi XD! Lindo de masi? Ai maneca..eu te i love you XD! Realmente, mais anda acho que você abriu as portas pra minha fic! hahaha, foi realmente a idéia do anO! Eu tentaria fazer ela se vingar de outro jeito até quando você disse a palavra : GRAVIDA! deus meu! Tudo acabou XP! ADOREI a idéia! Eu já havia pensado nisso, mas quero fazer algumas semanas, as primeiras, entre eles e o filho, por que você sabe que quando eles ouvirem o choro do bebê todas as noites vão até brigar pra ver quem vai cuidar do pobrezinho, por que é barra pesada XP! LOGICO que vou fazer o filho igual ao pai, lindo, gostoso e tesudo! O Inuyasha é pai ja! Precisamos urgentemente de um substituto hUhauHAU! XD "ele é o mais centrado da casa" foi boa! Mais acho que vai ser assim mesmo! Ela comparando o Inuyasha com o filho e o Inuyasha fazendo o mesmo, ambos com as idéias proprias e comparando a beleza. AI! Que fofossss! huhuhu, me ajudou de novo, sua idéia entrou em junção com as minhas, foram tecnicamente as mesmas XD, só espero que de certo, por que estou pensando em esticar essa fic com uma maldade aqui MUHUHU!Sou má XD! GOSTA DO MEU JEITO DE ESCREVER? Ai..eu ti amu Buhhh! Bjnhus maneca!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **huehaiuahiae, verdade mana! A primeira coisa que eu vi foi que podia mandar revew em outra lingua, quase que mandei em italiano pra você O.O! Mais nem tem "pobrema"XP! PErfEITO? mana, mana, mana, mana eu te amo xP e..AMEIIII a montagem! Adorei xD!Eu você e a Buh hAHah! Mais olha, você errou XD, definitivamente esse não foi o ultimo capitulo, vou deixar vocês saberem da vida desse casal um pouquitito mais! O que custa não é? uma pequena briga por que o filho gosta mais da mãe do que do pai, mesmo que só seja paranóia de qualquer um XD! Acho que aqui vai sair até casamento, espero! HAHAHA! Estou queredno escrever uma nova fic, mais tenho que terminar alguma antes, AFFE, odeioi terminar fics, mais não posso deixa-las paradas não? XP! Eu só te perdoo pela demora por que tambem demorei meio seculo pra dexa review na sua XD, estamos quitesss! huhuhu! Eu tbm te i love you manaaa! Bjokas!

**KAROL** SIM! Eu percebi que você não terminou a review, e também percebi que você devia mesmo ter apertado o botão sem querer XD! LOGICO que eu te perdoo! Você sabe disso XD! Amou mto, mto? AHH! Eu to tão contente, pensei que o capitulo anterior sera uma catastroe total, mais graças a Deus não foi bem assim XD! Cada vez que escrevo fico mais e mais feliz quando vejo que alguém ache essa fic tão perfeita, e olhe que por review se tornamos grandes miguxas triegais XP! Eu nem fico preocupada viu, o Inu nos traiu e esse fruto se chama SHIPPOU, mais agente supera, todos os dias também, vendo ele com flores e com pedidos e mais pedidos de perdão o que podemos fazer se não perdoa-lo e amar mais e mais o Sesshy? D! BOA observação a nossa, o Sesshomaru tem cara de chef de cozinha XP!Além do que ele sabe fazer mais coisas na cama do que na cozinha HAhaah! MATAR? Matar é uma coisa tão simples, o Naraku demorou um bom tempo pra aprender, ainda bem que somos pacientes não é? XD, se não agente ja tinha matado ele tambem (eu tbm bebi ontem..affe, acordei suja de sangue humano XPPP!) Você e suas reviews são SUPER trilegais! Te amo linduxa! Bjus!

**MAY33** Lindo e engraçado XP! Era tudo, TUDO o que eu queria pra aquele capitulo! Ainda bem que consegui, YEAPH XD! Como vai sumida? XD, brincadeira hAUhau! Eu só leio fics de harry potter suas, alias, quero muito aquela que ele já é mais velho, já te disse o como amo aquela fic? Só peço que me avise. não é por que não quero ler, é por que eu NUNCA vou ler fics de harry potter então eu não vejo suas atualizações XD..mais me diga, como é essa fic? vai que eu me interesso né XPPP! como você se apaixonou pela minha hAHAH! Gosto muito de ler isso, vale todo esse meu esforço mental que eu faço dia após dia, e olha que loira pensando é uma catastrofe mundial XD! MAIS É OBVIO que eu não esquecer da minha fã numero um! Claro que não, que coisa! NUNCAA! Agente se conhece a muito tmpo XP! Até dedicou fics pra mim! (você não sabe, até hoje fico super, hiper, mega contente com isso XD!) Bjones lindaaaaa! Ja disse que te amo hoje? XD

**PATTY** AEEW! Sua conta voltou! (dançando junto com patty em volta do pc enquanto Inuyasha olha com uma cara de idiota)..é patty, agente não pode beber tanto assim, depois nos taxam de louca! (Patty) E dai? (eu)..er..dexa! (continuam dançando XD)hUAhuA, suas garras vencem a de qualquer Inuyasha, fiquei encantada por elas, queria ter unhas assim, BUAA! Mais Não tenho XP! Até o Inuyasha tem fugido de nós ultimamente nee-chan, acha saldavel ficar fazendo essas caretas de maniacos doentes mentais? Bah..quem se importa? XD! (Tamy e Paty olhando a pobre cegonha já tecnicamente morta no chão, toda unhada e mordida)..é patty, fomos realmente crueis agora XPP! Devemos guardar um pouco desse instinto animal para matarmos algum foragido da lei XDDD! O ff não passa de um amador! Ele corta minhas reviews também, é um SACO! E eu vi sua review no Insanidade, mais chegou nem na hora que eu tinha postado, por isso não foi a resposta..UEPSS XD! AII! Você amou meu capitulo? UEBAA! Fiz de tudo paa que ficasse agradavel, hUhauha, e fui cruel na hora do constantine, a Kagome rindo, até eu batia nela! XD, ja assisti partos na TV, e da uma agonia ENORME vendo as mulé grita..quando eu for parir vou pedir para alguem me desmaiar XDDD! (tomando mais de trinta bebidas uma atras da outra e acompanhando patty na dança da motinha!) Os leitores tão xingando? Bahhh..idiotas! Até o proximo nee-chan! (ambas topeçando no chão e caindo de dentes)...AMO-TE XD!


	23. Filho

Inuyasha não me pertence? Meu advogado ainda disse que eu vou ganhar causa, essa história toda de Rumiko? Poxa, se fosse mesmo isso o Inuyasha não estaria na minha cama...ou estaria?...MUAHAHA!

**ANTES DE TUDO LEIAM A MALDITA NOTA XD**

**Primeiramente o por que do meu atraso:**

**Além do meu teclado ter se espatifado no chão e ter sido concertado apenas sábado eu peguei (tive a sorte de pegar XP) uma pneumonia terrível! Tentei escrever em outros lugares e mandar pro meu próprio e-mail mais..não deu certo XD, então espero que me perdoem.**

**Agora sobre a fic: Queria me desculpar por não ter definido o Shippou direito XP e os erros, tais como a Kagome já fazer coisas impróprias (hoho) com o Inuyasha sendo que havia acabado de sair do hospital..então, coisas desse gênero favor..IGNOREM XP!**

**Minhas fics logo serão postadas, mesmo com esse rolo terrível do P.C.C xD! Muito obrigada e espero que esteja desculpada, beijos a todos!**

PUTA MERDA, AMANHÃ TEM AULA! Pensei comigo enquanto observava a Sango e o Miroku, dois idiotas, um apanhando do Inu e a outra pegando meu filho no colo.

Ok, ok...!o tristeza! Tenho que aceitar esse meu destino trágico, a minha única opção vai ser aceitar isso.

# Inuyasha...# Chamei, ele não olhou # Inuyasha!# Porra que não ouve # INUYASHA!# Tanto ele , como Sango, Miroku e Shippou me encararam, dei uma risadinha de canto # PESSOAL!# Disse puxando Inuyasha pra algum lugar distante # Por acaso você faz idéia de como vamos deixar o bebe aqui sendo que temos que ir pra escola?# Ele riu.

# Kagome, primeiro eu posso colocar ele numa creche e...# Eu o encarei gélida, meu deus...que realmente o filho não seja uma mula ambulante feito o pai...

# Um bebe quase recém nascido...ta ta, por que você não se coloca em uma creche?# Ele suspirou.

# Ta bom espertona, eu fico aqui com ele, e outra, a senhora saiu do hospital faz dois dias (ignorem a fala deles durante o sexo, que tenham passado dois dias com ela no hospital ou mais u.u) como pode ir pra escola?# Bem..que ele seja mais esperto que OS PAIS.

# Bem espertão, acontece que eu não pensei nisso!#

# É, na hora de falar da creche você lembrou!# Eu ri alto.

# Confesse que foi burrice sua!# Ele riu também.

# Só se você confessar antes de mim!# Encarei ele desafiante, aquilo era uma verdadeira guerra de orgulho barato.

# Tudo bem, foi burrice minha!# Disse com um ar fajutamente sincero.

# Você não esta sendo sincera!# Eu rolei os olhos.

# Você falou pra mim dizer que foi burrice minha, mais não lembro de ter citado a palavra.."sinceramente"# Ele suspirou.

# Ok, então também foi burrice minha!# Aquilo foi tão fajuto, mais tão fajuto que resolvi ignorar

# Também acho!# Ele abriu a boca, mais um sorriso malicioso se formou antes de qualquer palavra.

# Fala, fala mais chega na hora H pede bis!# Eu abri a boca.

# Inuyasha! Respeito, isso é uma casa de família!# Ele engasgou, eu comecei a gargalhar.

# Ta...nem eu acreditei nessa!# Sai de la e fui falar com a Sango e o Miroku.

OooOooOOooooooOooOOOoo

# Não é que o Inuyasha conseguiu fazer algo direito?# Ouvi Sango perguntar a Miroku.

# Inuyasha? Inuyasha nada, um por cento é dele, as orelhas, que ainda por cima são pretas, mais essa coisinha é da Kagome!# Eu ri em pensamento, como essa houshi é idiota!

# Bahh! Olhe só! Os olhos são dourados, igualzinhos o do Inu ta!# Disse como se sentisse ofendida.

# Vai ficar uma coisa quando crescer! Gostoso que só vendo!# Ouvi Santo falar e...O QUE? Gostoso? Olha o respeito com o meu..

# Filho! Olha o respeito!# Disse entrando na sala.

# O que foi Kagome?# Perguntaram entediados.

# Acontece que exijo o total respeito com a minha linda criação, se quiser chamar o que quer que seja de gostoso ou o que for chame o Inuyasha ou o tosco do Miroku!# Disse colocando as mãos na cintura, Sango pigarreou.

# A não que eu to vendo você proteger seu filho que não tem nem um mês de vida... ele na verdade nem gostoso é!# Então que percebi Queridos pais, eu era uma idiota, mais fazer o que, o filho é meu!...SÓ MEU!

# Ele é gostoso sim, mais não tem idade pra ouvir essas palavras feias!# Disse tapando as orelhas do Shippou.

# Não acredito que to vendo isso!# Ouvi alguém dizer superiormente na porta.

# Filho, não liga pro seu pai não, ele é um idiota!# Sussurrei pro Shippou!

# Será que não conseguem ficar um minuto sem brigar?# Inuyasha deu um sorriso malicioso, meu deus, convencido.

# Que temos temos..imagine que pra ter esse filho brigamos!# Dei uma cotovelada nele.

# Inuyasha..como voce é excêntrico!# Disse meio irritada, ele me abraçou pela cintura.

# Mais bem que você gosta dessa excentricidade!# Sango bateu na cabeça.

# Que o filho de vocês seja uma coisa magnífica, por que se não for vai ser o fim da humanidade!# Miroku tecnicamente se esmurrou.

# Bem, o papo ta bom mais...# Ele deu uma risadinha de canto. # Mais eu tenho que dar uma voltinha por ai e..#

# Eu vou junto!# disse Sango, não entendi nada.

# Aonde vocês vão?# perguntei, Inuyasha me olhou perturbado.

# Acho que eles se tocaram que agente não quer eles aqui!#

# Já mesmo!#

# INUYASHA!# Gritei.

# MIUROKU# Sango gritou # Eu não percebi nada disso#

# Voces homens tem pressentimentos bizarros!# Disse, de repente os olhares se centraram em um único lugar.

# Kagome, o que ele quer?# Perguntou Inuyasha, eu dei um sorriso sem graça.

# Comida?# Sango balançou a cabe\ca negativamente.

# Boa sorte novos pais! Eu vou-me!# Disse balançando as mãos.

# Peraí me ajuda!# Pedi, ela sorriu.

# Acontece que eu tenho que ir mesmo, eu ajudaria, sabe que ajudaria!# Eu rolei os olhos, Miroku sorriu.

# tchau!# Os dois saíram, encarei Inuyasha que estava frustrado.

# Traiçoeiros!# ri da cara dele.

# Bem Inuyasha, o que eu faço papai?# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# Como assim "O que eu faço papai?", não acha que esta forçando a barra pra mim não # Ri alto, a não que eu tenho que ver até isso.

# Me ajuda Inuyasha...cassete!# Falei irritada.

# Não fala essas coisas perto dele!# Fechei um pouco os olhos.

# Ta ta, mais acontece que...# Olhei pro Shippou, ele tinha um sorrisinho meigo na face e mexia as mãozinhas # Se não quer ajudar, então não ajuda!# Disse pegando o bebe no colo e levantando no alto # Coisinha bonitinha da mamãe!# Trouxe ele perto do meu rosto e dei uma mordidinha, Inuyasha sorriu. # O papai não ta nem ai se você ta com fome, sabia?# Ele arregalou os olinhos, Inuyasha se juntou a mim enlaçando minha cintura.

# Mentira viu? É a sua mãe viu?# Inuyasha começou a balançar o pezinho de Shippou, eu dei risada.

# É estranho você me chamando de mamãe e eu você de papai...eu, uma rainha, líder de torcida, que não tinha nada a perder, MUITO MENOS com um jogador de futebol namorado de uma patty...perdi tudo!# Dei risada, ele me encarava serio.

# perdeu nada! A dignidade que seria o foda você nunca teve!# Percebi que ele estava brincando e dei um soco na barriga dele.

# Vai ver se eu estou no mato Inuyasha!# Ele fez pose.

# Comigo aqui nem o Bush iria querer estar no mato!# O encarei debochada. # Por que você sabe né? Esses meus músculos que conquistam qualquer ser!# Virei pra ele e dei um sorriso vitorioso.

# Vamos dizer que isso é um pretexto pra você ignorar que eu poderia estar no mato sem ao menos lembrar de você! Afinal, você sabe..sou gostosa, posso ter qualquer homem!#

# E eu qualquer mulher!#

# Mais você sabe, eu sou mais inteligente...#

# Inteligente? Absurdo! Você é morena de dó Kagome!# Eu gargalhei alto.

# Pra você ver Inuyasha! Nem loiro você é! Tanta burrice acumulada deu esse cabelo branco ai!# O olhar de fulminante me mirou, o bebe gritou.

# Ai tadinho!# A NÃO! Eu ri tanto, mais tanto!

# Inuyashaaaa! Você falou "ai, tadinho?"?# Com a mão na barriga quase chorei de tanto rir da cara dele, uma voz meio afinada, de viado, o bebe não fez nada a não ser berrar mais alto.

# Ta senhora, acontece que o seu filho ta berrando enquanto você gargalha da desgraça alheia!# Eu pisquei o olho.

# Ta bom vai..deixa eu cuidar do MEU filho M-E-U!# Me virei de costas pro hanyou e comecei a amamentar o Shippou, Inuyasha me cutucou.

# Sabe o que eu tava pensando?# Eu perguntei com desinteresse.

# O que Inuyasha?# Ele me encarou.

# Nada não!# Disse fechando a cara, me virei e continuei amamentando, ao me virar observei o sorriso de Inuyasha.

# O que foi agora?# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# Bem, é que você sabe né, eu apenas faço o neném, agora você carrega ele e ainda amamenta! Ah! É sorte de mais!# Mostrei o dedo do meio pro Inuyasha e sai dali.

OOOoOOOOOoOOOo

# Inuyasha...vai ver o que ele quer!# era madrugada e o Shippou chorava sem controle.

# Vai vocêê!# Ele choramingou colocando o braço no meu travesseiro.

#De jeito nenhum!#...Enquanto isso o bebe chora.

# Nem eu!#

# Muito menos eu!#

# O filho é seu!# Disse quase morrendo, por que ele não podia chorar a tarde?

# Mais você que fez!# Ele riu.

# eu sei que eu sou tão estupendo que até isso fez sozinho!# Eu olhei pra ele .

# É mesmo, muito estupendo, vai la vai!# Ele se levantou com muita dificuldade.

# Eu vou..# Suspirei aliviada # Mais você vem junto!# Ele puxou meu pulso me fazendo ficar em pé.

# Não, Não, não..# Eu sussurrei # Coitado, ta chorando faz um bom tempo.

# Também acho sabe...# Ele me olhou assustado # Coitado!# Foi correndo desesperado ver o Shippou. # KAGOMEE!# Ele gritou , eu fui atrás.

# Fala Inu!#

# O que ele quer?# Olhei interrogativa.

# Não sei!# Ele arqueou as sombrancelhas, tentei amamenta-lo, ele não quis.

# Bem..mamar não quer..nem fez coco.#

# Inu..e se ele fez xixi?# Eu perguntei, ele colocou o neném deitadinho e tirou a frauda.

# Bem..acho que não!# Eu entortei a cabeça.

# Não sei por que..mais to achando alguma coisa estranha!# Disse, ele me encarou.

# coisa dessa sua cabeça paranóica!# Eu dei um sorriso.

# Vai, coloca frauda nele!# Foi quando ele ia colocar que..

# A ...A...AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Ai meu DEUSSS# Gritei ando observava Shippou fazendo xixi na cara do Inu.

# SHIPPOU!# Ele gritou, ele encarou triste.

# Inu! Não...não HAHAHAHAHA, não faz isso!# Disse enxugando as lagrimas. # Não liga pro papai , ele é um rude e...# Meu rosto..MOLHADO!

# HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA# O filho da puta começou a rir enquanto via aquela coisa amarelada escorrer por minha face.

# Que nojo, ARG! Que nojo! Limpa! Limpa!# Disse colocando o Shippou deitado de novo.

# Ri de mim babaca!# Ele disse provocando, dei um murro nele.

# PRAGA SUA!# Disse passando a mão no rosto e passando no pijama dele.

# KAGOME!# Ele gritou, eu ri.

# Nem tente...acabei de sair do hospital.!# Eu disse, ele sorriu.

# Aé?# passou a mão pelo rosto dele e passou no meu!

# INUYASHAAA!# Gritei dando um pulo em cima dele, quando tentei levantar soquei a cabeça na tabua em que Shippou estava deitado e cai com a cabeça no berço.

# HAhAHA!# Ele ria de uma maneira desesperada, foi quando eu ainda consegui sorrir.

# esse é o meu filho!# disse quando observei mais alguma cotas caírem no cabelo LINDO e MACIO do Inu, aquilo estava MUITO patético, um grau acima disso.

# Senhor!# Ele disse irritado enquanto o ultimo pingo caia.

# Quem perdeu agora?# Eu ria tanto que Inuyasha não se segurou e começou a rir. # Paspalho!#

# Vai ow.,.perua!# Quando ambos estávamos com expressão irritada olhamos pro Shippou.

# Ele ta zombando de mim!# disse Inuyasha ofendido olhando pro sorriso de Shippou.

# Inu...ele ta sorrindo!# Eu disse pegando ele no colo. # Bunitinho!# Quando obervei Inuyasha estava grudado em mim.

# Estamos mijados por nosso próprio filho..isso não é bom!# Ele disse sério, eu ri.

# Lindo!# Suspirei pro Inuyasha, ele riu sem graça.

# Eu te amo!# Eu sorri.

# Eu também te amo..# NÃO..nós não nos beijamos até o momento do banho... Mais realmente..ele é lindo!

OOOOO 4 meses depois OOOOOO

# Bah! Depois de tanto tempo afastada até cansa pensar que eu to indo pra escola!# Disse emburrada, Inuyasha sorria perverso do meu lado.

# É Kagome, se sinta um Inuyasha da vida!# Eu o encarei quase chorando.

# Eu quero cuidar do meu filhuuu!# Ele encarou o bico que eu fazia e riu.

# Ele esta na creche ok?# Ele disse me abraçando. Eu estava com uniforme rumando pra escola, segundo o que Rin me dizia eu estava prestes a naquela semana fazer todas as provas que perdi..resumindo? Eu to fudida!

# Grande coisa, vai que um esteroide cai em cima da creche e nosso bebe fica enroscado nos cubinhos de brincando enquanto grita, mamãe, mamãeeee!# Disse fazendo uma encenação grotesca, o Inuyasha suspirou.

# Daí você acorda e vai pra escola!# Suspirei irritada e entrei lá. Alguns me acenavam e outros me encaravam com desprezo. Affe, é suro ser tão cobiçada.

# Kagome!# Gritou rin se aproximando. # Eu quero ver o Shippou!# Bem, a Rin foi apenas o inicio de centenas de pessoas que me cercavam e perguntavam.

# Quem é o bastardo que falou tanto do Shippou?# Gritei fazendo todo mundo se calar.

# Oras, o Inuyasha, a Sango e o Miroku!# Ai meu Deus, se controla, se controla.

# Então..pergunte a eles!# Uma garota sorridente gritou.

# Mais você é a mãe!# Eu olhei com uma expressão cética.

# Não, não..o Inuyasha é a mãe!# Me afastei de tanta gente cri cri, quando adentrei na sala vi Kikio, dei um sorriso cínico.

# Estava com tantas saudades que se apressou em vir a minha sala?# Ela sorriu.

# Bem, mais ou menos assim, se prepare Kagome, hoje a noite vai receber uma visita!# Eu sentei.

# Nossa...eu depois de ter um filho estou mais em forma que você?# Ela me encarou raivosa. HHAHAAHA, eu sou má, muito má.

# Bem, vejo que esta bem!# E saiu...meu Deus, estava até com saudades de ouvir tanta falta de criatividade em uma pessoa só. Ri sozinha e ouvi alguém sentado, olhei pra trás e vi Sango.

# Ai Kagome, ele é lindo!# Bem, antes de se questionarem vou explicar o por que da minha querida amiga dizer isso. Nesses quatro meses recebi mais de três vezes por semana a Sango em casa e assisti emburrada as mimações que ele cedia a Shippou, acabou se encantando tanto que fica todo santo dia dizendo "Ai Kagome, ele é lindo!"...pois é caros amigos, como eu sofro!

"E nesse mundo em que vivo, creio que se um meteoro viesse a cair seria certamente em cima da minha cabeça, fazendo um ferimento fatal. Como uma força sobrenatural eu não morreria na hora, eu seria obrigada a sentir dor até o momento em que ela se tornaria insuportável e enfim falecer. Mais como isso não aconteceu, e segundo as ciganas não vai acontecer tenho que receber pequenos azares, como agüentar a Sango falando do MEU filho, e o Inuyasha brincando com o nenê no meio da noite e me acordando, ai meu senhor..como EU SOFRO"

# Eu sei que ele é lindo, foi ser justo filho de quem né?# Ela riu.

# Do Inuyasha!# Foi então que eu gargalhei,

# Eu sei que meu namorado é lindo e gostoso!# 5 minutos se passaram e eu ainda se encontrava com as mãos sobre a boca e a Sango me encarava sorrindo.

# Então você..# ela começou, eu a cortei.

# Não!#

# Admite que.#

# Não!#

# Que alem de ser seu NAMORADO ainda é LINDO? Que bontinha!# Ignorei aquilo com um suspiro entediado.

# Cara Sango, que culpa tenho eu se minha família é quase perfeita? Tudo bem que o melhor dali sou eu não é? Uma garota pura e casta, inocente, angelical e ainda por cima ótima mãe!# Ela arregalou os olhos.

# Inocente? Você?# Ela me mostrou o dedo do meio # Só se for uma inocência do inferno!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Melhor escolher meus amigos de forma mais considerável de hoje em diante!# Ela me deu um murro.

# Bla bla bla!# Ela disse me ignorando, virei pra frente e arregalei os orbes ao ver o que a professora ja passava na losa.

# Meu Deus...aquilo é grego?# Ok..mais nenhuma palavra.

OooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOo

Já estava na hora da saída, olhava entediada pra aquela escola entediosa com pessoas entediosas e um ambiente entedioso e aquele clima entedioso. Sera que sou eu que entedio tudo isso? Affe, imagine!

#Kagome!# Chamou Inuyasha, ele correu até mim, e adivinha? O encarava entediada.

# Tudo bem minha princesa?# Perguntou me levantando no alto e me dando um selinho, arregalei os olhos. Ok, isso Não foi nada como de costume, isso não esta na rotina, reprocessando, reprocessando.

# Princesa? Ãn, que, onde?# Ele riu malicioso.

# Nada Kagome, nada! # Ignorei essa pequena insanidade que ele teve e continuei caminhando.

# Vamos finalmente buscar o Shippou! Affe, só penso naquela droga de lição, agora eu quero ver meu filhote!# Ele riu.

# Sabe que eu também?# Dei um cotovelada nele. Já disse pra vocês que agora eu estou morando na casa do Inuyasha? Hehehehe, aquela casa enorme com banheiras enormes! Mais é só por causa do Shippou, ow coisinha mais fofa!

# Onde é a creche? Não to a fim de andar muito# Ele suspirou.

# Kagome, mais como você é folgada!# Ignorei,

# Acontece Inuyasha, que meus pezinhos não suportam tanto ta?# Ele parou na minha frente.

# Sobe logo nas minhas costas!# Eu ri como se fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo, ele me encarou interrogativo.

# Sabe, eu não vou, é uma coisa absurda e ridícula!# Ele começou a andar de novo, mais eu corri e pulei com tudo nas costas dele. # Mais fazer o que se eu adoro?# ele riu e começou a pular os telhados das casas, chegamos na creche.

# Meu filho!# Disse vendo aquela coisinha de orelhinhas, ai que amor! AIIIIII! Ele me viu e ta com as mãozinha pro alto pra mim pegar ele, que coisa mais CUTE!

# Olha Kagome!# O inuyasha disse apontando pro pequeno mascote, eu ri.

# Que lindo não é?# Inuyasha deu um beijo no meu rosto.

# Depois fala que eu sou um inútil ainda!# Sorrimos um pro outro e pegamos o Shippou.

# Peraí...essa pobre criança é filho de uma louca que vem nas costas de outro maluco?# Ouvi ainda alguém perguntar, meu Deus...como somos invejados!

OooooooooooooooOOooOOooooooOOo

# Olha o aviãozinho, bruuu!# Eu ri alto ao ver Inuyasha dando comida pro Shippou.

# Olha só que bontiinho!#

# Kagome, cala a boca!# Ele disse, o Shippou abriu a boca e comeu. #bruhhh!# Eu olhei aquilo indignada.

# Inuyasha, para de fazer careta!# Ele me encarou irritado.

# Eu não estou fazendo careta!# Disse fazendo aviãozinho e fazendo outro rosto grotesco, suspirou debochado.

# Imagina né!# A campanhia tocou.

# A Sango de novo não!# Disse baixinho Inuyasha, eu ri.

# Ai Inu, ela gosta do Shippou!#

# seria melhor se não gostasse!# O olhei negativa, mais sabia que ele adorava a Sango e gostava de ver o quanto ela amava nosso filho mesmo sendo hanyou. Caminhei até a porta e arregalei os olhos.

# Kikio?# O meu antigo espírito de vitória e rivalidade voltou # O que quer aqui na casa do Inuyasha, veio tomar um chá ou levar ou fora?# Ela riu cínica.

# Vim ver o filho de vocês oras, seria pecado?# Ignorei a zombaria.

# Pecado apenas vai ser quando ele fazer xixi na sua cara, ele não gosta de estranhos, você sabe!# Ela riu.

# Estranhos? Eu não sou estranha, já vi o Shippou uma vez!# HAHAH, otária.

# Aé, quando? No seu sonho cor de rosa?# Ela continuava da mesma maneira.

# Não totalmente, posso apenas dizer que o Inuyasha já me mostrou.# Fiz pose colocando a mão na cintura.

# Sempre que meu querido filho esta aqui, não vejo cadela nenhuma entrar!# Ela entrou na casa do Inuyasha, ou melhor, minha..do Inu, minha..NOSSA..do Shippou pronto!

# Outra cadela né, por que a própria mãe é uma!# ALGUEM ME SEGURA, ME SEGURA!

# Esta com inveja por que eu peguei fama de grávida e você de puta? Ou por que tenho um filho com o INUYASHA!# Inuyasha entrou na sala, estranhou.

# O que você esta fazendo aqui Kikio?# Ela sorriu , eta sorrisinho vagabundo.

# Vim ver o filho de vocês, mais a Kagome me trata mal!# Eu rolei os olhos.

# Deixe ela Kagome, mais como você é hem!# Peraí..o corno falando isso?

# vou deixar o Kouga ver também!# Sussurrei, ele me olhou espantado.

# Por que isso?# A Kikio já não era o centro das atenções.

# Por que isso o que? Vou ligar para o Kouga, o que tem de mais?# Foi quando eu percebi que faltava uma alma presente naquele ambiente. # Cadê ela?# perguntei, eu e o Inuyasha olhamos na cozinha.

# Bruhhh!# Dizia ela dando comida pro Shippou # Posso ser madrinha?# Ódio, ódio, ódio mil vezes ódio.

# Eu que ia perguntar...ou melhor, existe madrinha em velório? Se existir eu vou ser a sua!#Ela me encarou/

# Não sei pra que tanto, eu não vou comer seu filho!# Eu comecei a rir.

# É mais fácil o Inuyasha te comer do que você comer meu filho!# O Inuyasha engasgou.

# Não acredito que você esta fazendo esse escarcel por causa de ciúmes!# Disse indignado, mais eu tinha CERTEZA que estava se achando.

# EU? Você ta maluco? Eu apenas não quero má influencia perto do meu filho! Ela não é bem vinda aqui!# Ela riu

# Mais má influencia do que você esse neném não pode ter!# Bem, eu sei que a visão politicamente correta que todos poderiam ter seria eu manter cautela diante essa situação irritante e a mandar embora generosamente, mais como eu não ajo de acordo com essas regras ridículas posso quebrar algumas delas, ou melhor..diversas.

# Aé?# Perguntei se aproximando, puxei o cabelo dela a forçando a se levantar dali # sai daqui!# Disse irritada.

# Vaca! Larga o meu cabelo, vai sujar!# Disse dando um murro no meu estomago, olhei torto pra ela.

# vadia!# Disse dando um tapa no rosto dela,

# Ashhh!# Ela pegou as malditas e bem feitas unhas delas e começou a arranhar meu braço enquanto eu ainda puxava seu cabeça e a chutava, acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e cai de costas com ela sobre mim, me virei sobre ela e segurei os braços dela com força que me olhava com raiva.

# Vê se você se enxerga Kikio! Não é bem vinda aqui maldita! Eu te ODEIO e você não vai relar no meu filho!# Disse irritada, nem sei o por que de tanta irritação, apenas a idéia de que o Inuyasha estava com a Kikio me atordoava, ou melhor, poderia estar.

# Vagabunda!# Disse me dando uma joelhada no estomago, o Inuyasha nos separou uma de cada lado.

# PAREM! ELE ESTA CHORANDO!# Olhamos pra ele que nos encarava assustados, fiquei com pena e remorso de tudo aquilo.

# Shippouuu!# Disse com meia voz o pegando, ele começou a se acalmar, eu beijava a sua face diversas vezes enquanto fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

# Isso, veja a influencia que você é!# Disse saindo irritada...tudo normal, normal, normal e..o INUYASHA TA INDO ATRAS DA VACA? # VEM AQUI# Eu disse puxando o Inuyasha de volta, ele sorriu.

# Ciumenta!# Disse quando ouvimos a porta se fechando.

# Só não quero que fique perto do meu filho.# Ele riu.

# Ta bom vai!# Ele saiu, sentei com o Shippou no colo. # Ciúmes...oras!# sentei transtornada e comecei a dar comida pro meu xuxu. Pra que tanta irritação não é?

OOOooooOOOO 8 MESES DEPOIS OOOooOooooooOOOOooOOo

# AHHHH! Vem aqui, vem aqui ca mamãe# Eu disse alegre pulando quando vi que Shippou estava se equilibrando nas próprias perninhas # Cute, não, pro lado não, nããão# Ele estava vindo, estava vindo, esta vindo mais mais...ele esta virando?

# Vem ca com o papai! Vem!# Olhei fuzilante pro Inuyasha que esticava aqueles braços RUDES pro Shippou # Vem, vem, vem..#

# Mamãe!# Eu gritei, ele se virou, mamãe, vem ca coisinha linda de morder!# Ele estava vindo, estava vindo, estava vindo e...

# Pro papaiiii!# Peraí..

#HAHAHAHAHAHA!# Comecei a rir # Ele sentou! Mais olha, pertinho de mim!# Disse apontando pro..meio(?).

# Ele esta no meio!# Disse o hanyou emburrado.

# Ola gente!# Disse o Miroku e a Sango entrando..sem serem convidados.

# Vocês estão tentando fazer ele andar?# perguntou Sango.

# Não, agente ta olhando ele ali no meio..# Eu disse irônica.

# Vem com a titia!# O neném levantou e ia pra Sango, ia , ia e..

# Vem com a mamãe!# Disse estressada pegando ele no meio do caminho # Você ama a mamãe!# Falei exigente, Inuyasha sorriu.

# Imagine, papai na área, não tem mamãe não!# Sango deu uma risadinha, Miroku também.

# Mamãe e papai..em pensar que viviam brigando!# Inuyasha sorriu.

# Ela não resistiu ao meu charme!# Eu também ri.

# Agente vive brigando, é muito difícil viver com esse jegue!# Ele me encarou calmo.

# E com essa vespa então!# Miroku pigarreou.

# Ótimo, ótimo, mais me digam, nós vamos ou não a boate?# eu e Inuyasha rimos cínicos.

# Vamos, lógico, deixar o Shippou ai!#

# Idiota!# Inuyasha suspirou.

# Sera que ter filhos é perder neurônios?# Perguntou Sango, eu ignorei.

# Tanto dinheiro, chame uma baba!# Eu entrei no jogo.

# Imagine deixar meu filho com uma qualquer!# Inuyasha também se enroscou naquela conversa.

# Eu não faria isso apenas pra me divertir, beber, dançar e..e...# Eu encarei Inuyasha, que encarou Sango que me encarou e...Miroku ficou se encarando sozinho. # Tirar uma folguinha?#

# Pegue o telefone!# Sango sorriu.

# Kagome, Kagome, continua a mesma de sempre, uma peste! Mês passado, quando estávamos no ultimo dia de aula não mediu esforços pra passar o pé na Kikio..# hehe, eu preciso lembrar disso..PRECISO

FLASH BACK

# Kagome, não esta triste que vão acabar as aulas?# me perguntou Sango, eu ri alto.

# Olha pra minha cara Sango...# Ela riu cínica.

# Pessoa errada vai!# Nós rimos, Inuyasha se aproximou.

# Vai ter mais tempo pro filho senhora perfeição? Ultimamente só tem deixado alguém trocar as fraudas!# Eu o olhei irritada.

# Bla bla bla!# De repente, como colirio para meus olhos, açúcar pro meu café, mais Nescau na minha vida passou Kikio, em seu estilo traveco e rebolado mais traveco ainda.

# Senti um olhar maldoso ai!# Disse Sango olhando na mesma intensidade.

# Diz que ela não vai passar aqui!#

# Pena...mais ela VAI passar aqui!# Comecei a rir sozinha, fiquei na reta em que Kikio passaria. Ela veio andando, mastigando chicletes feito vaca, sorrindo feito gari, de repente..

# Fracassada!# Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido esbarrando em mim, eu apenas sorri.

# Pata choca!# Disse quando passei o pé nela, foi quando ela caiu de cara no chão e a escola inteira caiu no riso.

#Kagome..se vingou por mim!# Sussurrou Inuyasha beijando a base do meu pescoço.

# HIGURASHI!# Gritou a diretora.

# Ultimo dia de aulaaa!# Disse cantarolando e mexendo a mãozinha.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

# HAHAHAHAHAHAH!# Eu ri sem parar quase perdendo o fôlego.

# Aquilo realmente foi bom!# Disse Miroku.

# E quando eu chamei a diretora de vaca nazista?# Todo mundo me olhou.

# Você não chamou ela disso!# Disse Sango.

# Pois é..mais eu pensei!# Inuyasha riu, um sorriso calmo e sincero, eu paralisei. # Mais enfim...hoje a noite então?# Todos concordaram.

# Hoje a noite!# Olhei pro colo e vi Shippou...já disse a vocês que ele é lindo?

OOOO OO O o OO OOOOOo

**KAGURA FAN 17** Oieeeee! XD...Depois de tanto tempo, estou aqui! (sorrindo sem graça) mais enfim..hehe, eu li sua review e ri sozinha, você ja passou no lugar da Sango? Teve que levar alguém pra ter o parto? Juro que não sei o que faria, mal posso ver alguém grávida, imagina ter que levar alguém ainda, eu ficaria ou paranóica, ou nervosa a ponto de bater o carro em uma arvore O.O...Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, depois de alguns anos não é? XD..Eu decidi passar um pouco o tempo na fic se não a coisa ia ficar muito parada, ainda to pensando em alguma coisa pra finalizar essa fic, mais sabe que eu não consigo? XDDDD! Espero que tenha perdoado minha demora, e me diga, será que devo fazer uma maldade pra separar o casal por algum tempo? Ai..como eu sou má huahua...espero que continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**MK-CHAN 160** Olá! Que bom que adorou o nascimento do Shippou XD, nunca me imaginei escrevendo uma cena daquelas, estou tão feliz xP! Espero que não tenha se importado com o pulo que eu dei na história e com a demora pra postar, mais espero que a fic esteja legal, pelo menos até acaba-la, o que acho que não vai demorar muito, BUAA! Eu também ODEIO o Shippou, coloquei o nome dele assim pois me pediram, agora, se fosse o Shippou mesmo, aquela coisinha de orelhinhas de raposa e tudo mais eu não colocaria em nenhuma fic minha, ou melhor, nem pensaria no caso XD! Me desculpe pela falta de detalhes do outro capitulo! Nesse expliquei a cor dos olhos, das orelhas e enfim..o Shippozinho XD! Me disseram que tem que esperar 4 meses pra voltar a ir na escola depois de ter um filho, portanto não tive problemas em aonde colocar o filho da Kagome quase recem nascido em algum lugar quando fosse a escola O.o...Espero que esteja gostando e claro XD..continue acompanhando! Beijoss! E..desculpe a demora hehe.

**MAY33** RAPIDOS? Você chama aquilo de rápido? Foram hiper super hiper mega velozes! Mais diga, eles precisavam de um tempo pra fazer aquilo vai XDDDD! Você já terminou de ler aquela fic? hUhaua, aquela do HP que você disse ser ótima e que que mesmo assim preferia a minha (ta, eu tinha que dizer XDDD, AMOOO você e amooo que adore minha fic XP)..e não, eu não nasci morena HAuahuahaUhaUa, minhas fics são meio foras do cabo, portanto são dignas de uma loira não acha?XD Eu vi a atualização da sua fic! Logo deixarei uma review, não tem noção de como fiquei feliz, era aquela que eu gosto mais de todasss...ai, eu amo sua fic de Harry Poter xPPPP! Eu só não esqueço que você me ama se você não esquecer também hauhUAHAU! Desculpe a demora pela atualização, me senti tão mall! Mais espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu linda? Eu me matei pra fazer ele, ja estava meio sem pratica, voce sabe como é né? XP..agora que tem sua fic vai sofrer como ficwritter XD! Ou será que isso é só um ponto fraco MEU? ó.ò...Mais deixando de papo, obrigada pela reviewww! Sabe que eu amo-te MUTCHO! Beijos guriaa! Até D.

**NATSUMI TAKASHI** MANA DO CEU! Você quer me matar? hauhuiahuia, coisa em espanhol, eu não entendo nadaaa! Bem, até que eu entendi um pouco, mais você é meio adoidada então dexa quieto hAuhauAH! Que bom que gostou do capitulo, mais vejo que agora esta se empenhando em outra coisa.. FALAR ESPANHOU XD! Mana poliglotaa! Eu li o capitulo que você mandou e AMEIIII! Continua, continuaa! Se não eu morro de curiosidade (voce sabe como eu sou n\e xPPPPP) Depois de fazer eu quebrar a cabeça com essa lingua ai ainda termina com uma linda declaração..tambem ti amu maneca morenaaa! MI AJUDA nessa fic! Eu to ficando louca, não tenho ideias hUhaua, mais sua cabeça morena vai me induzir a fazer mais (os neuronios seus que são mais potentes né? ehuehuehue) BJOKASSSS MANAAAA! I você ja sabe né? XP...você é a morena que eu mais amo nesse mundo D...fui!

**KAROL**Olááá! hAuahuahuah, perfeito, perfeito, perfeito? Minha amiga perfeitaa! Desculpa pela demora XD! Sua review ta lindaa! Ela me deixou emocionada, dizendo que meu capitulo tava lindo BUAA, eu te amo xD. reviews...pra você ver, é ate estranho pensar o quanto gosto de você e apenas falar com você assim, por respostas huaheuhaia, ABENÇOADA SEJA ESSA FIC! Se não não te conheceria XP...toca aiiii! O Sesshy ja deve ter acostumado com a Ideia de não ser o principal (nem vamos comentar que na cama ele é o principal sim XD) mais o ciumes dele por nós é tão imenso que eu não o xingo, por que voce sabe né, é impossivel que alguem não nos ame XDDDDD!HAHAHA! Matar sim! Agente ensinou o tonto do Naraku a matar, ele era um pobre mendigo antes de nmos ver bebadas com uma foice na mão, lembra daquele dia XD..agente tecnicamente supera a Rumiko, por que sem nós o vilão ia ser o ramemk que o Inu come hHahAHa ( Inu, come..HUMMMM/...o Inu come XPPP, come quem? huAhUAhaUA) Miguxaaaa..agente puxa saco uma da outra então da pra discartar né? XD Depois agente se fala lindaaa! Até o proximo capitulo (que se um meteorio não cair vai sair logo, logo xP) BJONESS!

**SACERDOTIZA** Oiiiieee XD. Capitulo mais kawai que eu escrevi? JURA? XD...o Inuyasha com o filho foi realmente uma coisinha fofa né? Ele ama o filhote dele, e eu amo o Inuyasha, olha só que coisa hUhauahA! Má? Nós somos muito crueis, acredita que esses dias eu tavas vendo os profiles e vi em alguns a nossa fic como nos favoritos? NHAAA, tadinha, agente TEM que terminar ela, se não alguem mata agente logo, logo! E Insanidade Macabra (antes que voce pergunte XD) ja esta começando a ser feita, portanto juro que não vai demorar hAuaha (juramentos, mais juramentos? XP) A minha fic realmente ta no fim, mais eu to com um d\o mortal de terminar ela! Não sei nem onde vou arranjar forças pra escrever FIM, mais voce sabe, tudo o que é bom acaba (zuera)...hehhee..Sacerdotiza, nossa fic, BUAA! Você sabe que eu te amo e agente ama a nossa fic e não vamos abandona-la D...Bjokas linda e...até um dia no MSN (se deus quiser huhu) SMACKKK!

**SRAKOUGA**OI MANAAA! Perfeito? XD...Juraa amoreee, que bom huahuAA! Olha, aquela fita do hospital eu percebi que ela teria que esperar mais tempo sabe XD, mais não deu, todo mundo queria hentai então..param, hentai! huahuaHU! Gostou de algumas falas da minha personagem XP..mais eh a verdade, imagina voce, toda cansada e ouve o choro do nenem? Que sensação de morte HAuah! Eu vou colocar basquete então, a kagome queria que a filha brincasse de boneca e o Inu futebol, então nenhum dos dois vai ter o que quer xP, eles vão jogar BASQUETEEE yeaph! Eu não quero finalizar essa fic BUAA, que só que eu tooo! Não querooo AFFIII! AMNECAAA! É serio que voce leu DUAS vezes o capitulo? XD...AIIIIII QUE OTIMOOOOOO! Amei, saber isso, AMEI, Buaaa, ti amu hahHAHAAH!E adorei essa sua ideia do nenem fazer xixi na cara dos dois BUAHAHAHAHAH! Eu e voce somos crueis, MUITO crueis XP! BEIJINHUS manaaa! Até o proximo XP (que se deus quiser não vai ser o ultimo capitulo huhuhu).

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON** Olááá'! Sim, sim, coloquei o nome dele de Shippou, eu te devia isso vai XD! Ele vai sofrer muito com a Kagome e o Inu, não eles que vão sofrer com o nenem, por que viver com aqueles dois é muita maldade do destino voce não ahcas? XDDDD Não vi novos capitulos da sua fic, por que voce não posta mais? To achando estranho huaua, mais enfim! Que bom que gostou do capitulo! Mais não sei se a Sango e o Miroku terao filhos alias, a ka teve filho muito cedo, la pro fim creio que terão um herdeiro pra contar história sim XP! Beijos! Estou esperando por sua fic hem! Até, SMACKK!

**MEGAMI SAN** OISSSS! Fofo mesmo! Amoooo de coração imaginar o Inu cuidando do filhinho dele e ambos com aquelas orelhinhas hiper mega fofas laaa! Gostou mesmo? Que bom que achou engraçado XP! Eu me matei pra fazer o capitulo, o assunto do parto la foi meio enrolado, eu tinha que deixar engraçado e affe! Quase morri fazendo isso OO...mais fiz XD! Espero que tenho ido bem na prova! As minhas graças a Deus acabram...ACABARAMMMM EBBAAAA (ficando triste) por enquanto XD. Até linda e lembre-se...eu te amo XPPP!

**PATTY LOVE INUYASHA 4EVER** hAuhaU, voce foi no dentista por que levou um tombo? HAuA, essa é a minha manaaa EAPH! Eu ja tomei tequila e menta sim, uma DELICIA, a melhor coisa nessa vida xP, acha que eu deixei de tomar algo nessa vida? (vida de alcoolatra só se for hAuhaUha)Sua review Xd..sei como é. ja perdi um MONTE de review e ainda mais depoimento, agora eu copio sempre anmtes, pq pode dar erro, e da uma agonia né nee-chan, uma sensação de morte XP! Mais agente supera hAUhuahauA!AHH esses dias eu fikei como voce, com uma febre morfetica e não pude beber por causa do remedio, ai ai ai..era como se eu estivesse morta por algumas horas AHh! Fooi torturante saber que eu poderia estar bebendo em vez de dormindo XP..mais enfim, umas oras sãs não sao nada! (mentira, são sim HAUhaUA). EU QUERO GARRINHAS..mais minha unha só quebra..BUAA! MAna..invejo suas unhas xD. Maldade com a cegonha? Ela ja ta morta pra mim..coitada (olha pra cegonha totalmente sem cerebro) pois é..nós somos macabras ponto maximo.MUAHAHA! Mais vamos...Tenho que partir-me manecaa ! BJONESSSSSSSSSSS..amo-te XD!

**MIZUSHUI HIMURA AMESORA** Oláá! MAIS é LOGICO que lembro de voce! huahuaheuahUHuE, Gaby UPI! Não tinha tempo de comentar XD..mais comentou, eba, upa, toim! Claro que vou a pirulitolandia, mais fiquei sabendo que não quer ir conosco ao convento O.O..o por que disso? Sei que ninguem é mais pura e casta que eu e a Jessy, mais voce esta quase lá, vamos irmã, junte-se a nós a nossa busca por amor e ingenuidade XDDDD!Add eu! Add eu no MSN! EBAAA!..Bem, er..voce tinha perguntando quando saia o outro capitulo? (sorrisinho amarelo), pois é..demorou mais que o planejado não é? hihihi...fiz mal a essa criança XD! Mais é perdoavel, eu Não tinha como hUhaUhAUHA! Mais enfim..meu MSN ta no profile se quiser, ou pede pra Jessy mesmo! Vamos ser felizes no mundo da imaginação..ou comno chamamos..PIRULITOLANDIA! Tambem te adoroooO! Kissess! SMACK!

**PAULINHA-CHAN** LINDECAAA! Olá, olá, olá! Não, não mme raptaram hauhauAHUA, você ja sabe né! SXD..mais foi horrivel! Desapareci do mapa huyhuhu! Mais por mais incrivel que pareça resurgi do pó cosmico e ca estou eu! UEbAAA! Não se desespere! Tudo o que é ruim volta, justamente por isso..EU VOLTEI! E dominarei o mundo,..ou seu lado, rainha dos hentais hAhAU! Se encontramos nu MSN ontem..huhu! Espero que tenha gostado da fic..e mesmo que você pediu capitulo com hentai e eu Não fiz né (MUAHAHAHAHAA), desconsidere, por que teve coisinhas engraçadinhas e um pouco (muito pouco mesmo) de romance, enfim...o que tu pediu XD! Bjoness! Inté!

HAHAHAHAHAHA


	24. Preocupação

INUYASHA ME PERTENCE! DANEM-SE OS DIREITOS AUTORIAIS...

... (Observando Rumiko sair da delegacia)... MEU, SÓ MEUUUUUU!

PERAI!

**... Por que estou sendo presa? POR QUE A RUMIKO TA COM O INU DO LADO DELA?**

INUYASHA, VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Ok ok..Inuyasha não me pertence T.T)

OooOooOoOoOOOOooOoOO

Chegou a tão esperada noite. Não vou negar a vocês que fiquei com pena ao ver o pequeno Shippou sorrindo pra mim de uma maneira encantadora. Cheguei perto do berçário e o peguei no colo beijando sua testa e brincando com ele, os olhinhos dele brilhavam e eu pude me deixar sorrir. Coloquei ele de volta, já estava pronta para ir ao baile e Inuyasha já havia chamado uma babá, eu estava com uma blusa vermelha curta, que mostrava a barriga e uma calça jeans colada ao corpo azul escura com alguns rasgos. Tinha completado com algumas pulseiras pretas, um lápis forçado e as unhas escuras. Sorri ao espelho e me lembrei o quanto gostava daquele look. O Inuyasha desceu e me olhou interrogativo.

# Você não esta pensando em ir ao baile assim Não é?# Coloquei as mãos na cintura.

# Assim como?# perguntei com um ar sexy.

# Oras...assim!# Disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. Suspirei irritada.

# Não vai me dizer que esta com ciúmes não é?# ele engoliu seco.

# Claro que não!# Dei um riso forçado.

# Inuyasha..você não me engana!# Ele me encarou debochado.

# Eu vou ter ciúmes de você? HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!# Eu o encarei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

# Bem..melhor assim!# Disse abrindo um sorriso e rebolando sensualmente. # Já que não tem ciúmes, vou colocar uma saia de quatro polegares...ela é linda, mais pensei que se irritaria se eu a usasse!# Dei um suspiro aliviada. # você é um ótimo namorado!# Disse rindo e correndo até a escada. CORREÇÃO: Quase chegando a escada, já que dois braços RUDES me seguraram pela cintura e me fizeram ficar de costas a um certo hanyou/

# Você não vai mesmo fazer isso não é? Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

# Claro, você disse que não era problema!# Disse tentando me soltar. # Agora faz o grande favor de me soltar?# Perguntei emburrada.

# Kagome..# Disse cético. # Eu não estou pedindo por mim, e sim por meu pequeno filho!# me virei ficando de frente a ele.

# Pois então Inuyasha! Meu filho não vai estar la, não encontro problemas!# Disse séria.#Alem do mais, ele já me disse que eu poderia ir assim, não é Shippou?# Perguntei mansa ao meu fofuxo, ele deu um sorriso.

# Ele esta dizendo que não!# Inuyasha me disse rancoroso, assoprei os cabelos que caiam sobre meus olhos e o encarei.

# Confesse que esta com ciúmes!# Falei, ele discordou.

# Mais confessar? Como confessar algo que não existe?# Comecei a espernear.

# deixa eu sair e trocar a droga da minha roupa!# Disse dando um chute em "certas partes"e correndo ao quarto, Inuyasha se contorceu no chão. Corri e troquei a calça, por que não brincar um pouquinho? Coloquei a menor saia que eu tinha, quase mostrando a polpa da minha bunda, sorri ao espelho e desci, Inuyasha estava com um olhar maldoso para a TV, quando me ouviu virou a cabeça quase quebrando o pescoço.

# NEGATIVO!# gritou em desespero. #De modo algum você vai dessa maneira, troque a roupa AGORA!# Preciso dizer que não gostei nem um pouquinho da maneira "grossa"e "possessiva" em que ele falou comigo?

# VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO!# Gritei de volta, ele rosnou.

# SOU SEU NAMORADO!# Disse, deu um pulo na minha frente # Você me deve respeito!# Eu o encarei calma.

# Você me deve ainda mais, se não confessar que esta com ciúmes, eu vou assim!# Ele segurou meus braços, sem me machucar.

# Aé?# Perguntou desafiante.

# Aé!# Disse, ele riu.

# Pois bem, chegarei la com uma calça de couro e com a camisa aberta!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Pode ir Inuyasha, eu Não ligo em compartilhar a visão que eu tenho todos os dias com algumas pessoas a mais!# Ele emburrou.

# estou falando sério! # eu suspirei.

# eu também!# Ele foi subindo as escadas devagar, as vezes olhando pra trás, eu não reagi, apenas comecei a assoviar, ele pulou novamente na minha frente.

# Por bem ou por mal!# Disse me pegando no colo e me colocando sobre seu ombro, eu comecei a espernear e socar suas costas, Shippou não chegou a chorar, acho que acostumou com essa vida. O Inuyasha nem sentia meus socos, chegou em meu quarto e me colocou na cama. # Tire?# Pediu apontando pra saia, eu neguei.

# Quem é você pra me mandar fazer algo?# Ele encarou o teto impaciente.

# Por bem ou por mal?# Eu vou MATAR o Inuyasha, a campanhia tocou.

# QUEM É?# gritei, uma voz atrás da porta respondeu.

# SOU KAGURA, A BABÁ!# O Inuyasha me encarou.

# ENTRE!# Ouvimos a porta batendo, ele ainda me encarava desafiante. # Aonde paramos?# Perguntou, eu ainda o olhava incrédula.

# Inuyasha...# Disse calma, ele me encarou nervoso.

# Por mal!# Ele disse abrindo o zíper da saia, eu comecei a espernear o impedindo.

# IDIOTAAA!# Disse, ele segurou meus pulsos na cama, o zíper da saia estava completamente aberto, faz tempo que eu não enceno não é? Grandes tempos como líder de torcida! # Por favor Inu!# Disse quase como uma suplica, ele me encarou confuso.# você esta me machucando!# Ele soltou de leve um pulso e eu comecei a soca-lo. # ME LARGAAA!#

# esta bem senhora?# Ouvi uma voz perguntar.

# Ela esta bem! Cuide do Shippou!# Disse Inuyasha, eu o encarava raivosa.

# Você não vai conseguir tirar minha saia assim!# ele riu.

# Aposta como consigo?# Eu revirei os olhos, de que adiantava apostar? Comecei a encara-lo com intensidade.

# Pare de brincadeira Inuyasha!# Ele me encarou, estranhei, logo se aproximou e me deu um selinho. # Você esta louco?# Perguntei, ele não respondeu, apenas me beijou com mais força colocando a língua dentro da minha boca, a acariciando. Eu tentei resistir, mais ele continuava com rudez, fazendo com que eu retribuísse. Riu vitorioso quando percebeu que eu cedia, tirou as mãos do meu pulso e passou para as costas, me subindo, me enlouquecendo. Ele parou e mordeu meu lábio inferior , eu gemi baixo involuntariamente. Pegou minha mão e guiou até sua calça, arregalei os olhos ao perceber a situação em que o hanyou se encontrava. Começou a lamber meu pescoço e a acariciar meu seio enquanto eu me entregava a ele, já sem forças para fazer qualquer coisa. Ele subiu os lábios quentes em meu ouvido, sussurrando de um modo enlouquecedor.

# Você sabe que eu sou louco por você!# Concluía entre um beijo e outro. # Também sabe que tenho ciúmes, por que insiste em fazer essas perguntas?# Eu o virei o deixando de costas para o colchão. Minhas pernas estavam em volta de sua cintura, eu permanecia sentada.

# Por que insiste em não responder?# Ele começou a beijar minhas pernas não respondendo. Logo me virou novamente e abaixou minha saia, me deixando apenas de calcinha, me acariciando, ele então sorriu. Gemi alto colocando a minha mão sobre a dele.

# Eu disse que deixaria você sem a saia!# Foi então que a maldita raiva, minha melhor amiga e pior conselheira surgiu, olhei pra ele com os olhos cerrados.

# INUYASHA! Idiota , prepotente!# Disse socando seu peitoral, ele riu alto. Mais voltou a me beijar, continuou a me acariciar, eu tentei impedi-lo, mais como sempre não resisti, Ele colocou a mão por dentro da minha calcinha, eu coloquei a mão por cima da dele o influenciando, mais temos que ir ao baile! # INUYASHA, PARA!#

# Kagome, eu já disse o que você queria não disse?# Me perguntou, eu assenti. # então, nessa brincadeira, olhe o estado em que fiquei!# Disse fazendo com que eu o tocasse novamente.

# Tudo bem Inuyasha, eu troco!# Dei um sorriso vitorioso. # Afinal, eu não ia ficar com aquela saia mesmo!# Dei ombros encarando um hanyou transtornado. Onde esta todo aquele tesão? O meu eu suporto, o dele..que se foda!

# Feh! Troque logo, vou lá com o MEU filho!# Sorri para o nada. Mesmo com esse jeitinho arrogante ele é Tão fofo! Ai...meu Inuyasha, MEU Inuyasha.

OOOOOOOooooooOoooOOoOOOOoO

Quando desci já estavam presentes Sango e Miroku, Inuyasha brincava com o Shippou enquanto olhava pra Kagura, esta mastigava incontrolavelmente os chicletes, irritando aos restantes, Sango me encarou e abriu um largo sorriso.

# K-chan! Esta linda!# Disse. Miroku me encarou e Inuyasha deu um suspiro aliviado, já que eu estava com a calça.

# Sentia falta de quando se vestia assim!# Disse Miroku quase babando, eu ri.

# Ta Miroku, eu sei que eu sou irresistivelmente gostosa!# Inuyasha deu um soco na cabeça de Miroku.

# Vamos vai!# Inuyahsa deu o bebe no colo de Kagura com uma certa insegurança. Dei um ultimo beijo em Shippou e me dirigi ao carro com os três. Sango estava na direção, lembrei de quando tive meu filho e ri. Ela parou descendo, estranhei.

# Eu vou com o meu carro..dirigi Inu!# balancei a cabeça negativamente.

# Quanta besteira!# Sango riu.

# Eu não vou esperar você ir até a minha casa resmungando que quer voltar logo pra sua no fim do baile!# Desceu do carro e o pegou, Inuyasha foi na direção... Meu pai, daí-me amigos melhores, amem! Chegamos a boate e sorrimos ao ver tanta gente, Inuyasha desceu me abraçando pela cintura e Miroku abraçado em Sango, muita gente olhou, mais logo mostrou desinteresse. Adentramos no local, o som alto e pessoas bebendo para todo o lado, é assim a diversão que queremos. Sentamos nas cadeiras perto do bar.

# Um Martini puro!# Pediu Miroku, Sango suspirou debochada.

# Meu Deus, que pobreza!# Disse sendo a segunda a pedir. # Uma vodka com limão e gelo!# Pediu, Inuyasha começou a rir.

# Como se o seu fosse tão forte!# Disse. # Um conhaque!# O garçom anotava entediado com a briguinha juvenil.

# Eu quero uma dose dupla de wisky!# Pedi com suavidade. Os três me encararam.

# Ela é tão razoável!# Disse Sango com um sorriso estampado na cara, Inuyasha permanecia com a cara fechada. O garçom se retirou enquanto ficávamos conversando.

# Inuyasha!# Ouvi uma voz tão familiar e nojenta chamando pelo hanyou. Será que meus ouvidos estão ouvindo demais ou ela esta mesmo aqui?

# Kikio?# Disse estranhando.

# Como vai!# Disse se jogando no colo do hanyou, eu permanecia quieta, encarando a multidão.

# Vou bem!# Disse com irritação na voz.

# Sai do colo dele!# Disse Sango fria. Kikio biscate, maldita, vadia, prostituta, lazarenta, corna, mercenária, vaca nazista, sapato velho, VAGABUNDA!

# Deixa eles!# Disse com bravura. # Se o Inuyasha quisesse já a teria tirado do seu colo!# O hanyou me encarou.

# Diga alguma coisa!# Pediu ele indignado, eu não respondi. # Sai fora você!# Disse empurrando Kikio com força, ela caiu no chão, as bebidas chegaram.

# Eu já falei!#

# Aqui senhorita!# Disse me entregando a bebida, dei uma golada imensa.

# Kagome, deixe de besteira!# dei outra golada.

# Eu não estou dizendo nada!# Inuyasha me encarou assustado ao ver que a terceira golada já esvaziava metade do copo. Ele pegou minha mão.

# Kagome...desculpe!# Fiquei impressionada com a maneira que ele se desculpou, sorri.

# Tudo bem...VAMOS DAnÇAR?# perguntei mudando rapidamente de assunto e terminando de virar o copo, fazia tempo que não bebia, aquilo me deixou menos confiante de que eu não vomitaria, mais tudo bem.

# Espere um pouco!# Pediu Inuyasha, Sango riu.

# Vamos K-chan?# Ela virou o copo se levantando. # Aquelas nossas danças raras!# Eu ri se levantando, minha visão ficou um pouco turva, mais eu não liguei.

# Vamos!# Ouvi alguns protestos, mais não liguei. Eu e Sango sumimos entre a multidão. Uma musica começou a tocar, era agitada e sensual, a Sango começou a dançar uma valsa comigo, algumas pessoas começaram a encarar. # Por que não alguns passos de torcida?# Perguntou, sorri e comecei a se empolgar, dei um pulo alto e ela pegou meu pé me impulsionando, cai certo no chão, ela já se aproximou. Como o tumulto era grande, começaram a mudar as musicas, juntando todos os gêneros em uma só, meu jeito preferido de dançar.

# vamos animar isso daqui?# Perguntei, Sango sorriu. # Mistura de musicas, que mais poderíamos querer? Ela sorriu, deu-se inicio ao forró. Dançamos grudadas empurrando algumas pessoas, ela começou a me girar, a musica mudou, começou o tango. Eu peguei a perna de Sango a puxando pro alto e ela me inclinou, começamos o Tango rebolando com uma expressão séria. Um tipo de batuque começou, ela me lançou pro alto, eu cai com as pernas em volta de sua cintura e ela me deixou cair em forma de uma ponte, as pessoas olhavam empolgadas, quando voltei senti meu mundo girar, Inuyasha chegou naquele momento e me pegou como se fosse iniciar uma dança, Sango que havia girado muito parou meio zonza. # O show acabou!# Disse sorrindo, as mulheres suspiraram aliviadas e os homens olharam desanimados, o hanyou me levou de volta a mesa.

# Eu disse pra esperar um pouco!# Rosnou, eu comecei a rir.

# Me desculpe, tinha que me divertir.# Sango me encarou também rindo, Miroku beijava seu rosto.

# você já se divertiu o bastante?# Perguntou cínico, fingi não me importar afinal, percebi que estava preocupado.

# Já!# Levantei a mão. # Me vê uma batida de limão caprichada!# Gritei, o hanyou me encarou, ai, eu sou insaciável xD.

# Já vejo que hoje a noite terei mais uma bebê pra mim cuidar!# Balbuciou, eu ri pegando minha batida virando, ele segurou minha mão. # Louca!# Disse! Eu o olhei abestada, ué...por que a camisa dele ta tudo colorida...tem um sapo aqui dentro? Ou aquilo é um copo?

# Bebê? Temos um bebê?# Ele socou a própria testa, encarei o local e percebi que a "Mango"e o "Siroku" não estavam mais presentes. # Cadê eles?# Perguntei com a voz arrastada, ele me olhou furioso.

# Não interessa aonde estão, quero apenas que você melhore!# rosnou, eu olhei aquelas orelhinhas... MEU NAMORADO TEM ORELHAS!

# Deixa eu pegar# Pedi primeiramente pegando as orelhas que eu vi, imaginarias, logo senti a verdadeira, felpuda, branquinha, ele segurou meu pulso com força e chegou perto do meu ouvido.

# Não faça isso aqui! Sabe como eu fico!# Disse sussurrando em meu ouvido.

# Ai Inuyasha, deixa!# Pedi me jogando em seu colo e enlaçando as pernas em volta de sua cintura, ele me segurou fortemente.

# Não Kagome!# Disse sério, eu parei...o que eu estava fazendo mesmo? # vamos pra casa!# Peraí, ele disse casa? Ele ta louco, obscecado, idiota ou o quê?

# De jeito nenhum!# Disse dando um selinho nele, bebe um pouquinho vai!# Disse tentando pegar o copo mais não o vi. # Cadê o copo?# Inuyasha apontou pro copo na minha frente, eu sorri sem graça/

# Ai senhor..se fosse uma cobra a coitada já estava morta!# Ouvi ele resmungar.

# Cobra?# Perguntei maliciosa. # Eu quero sua cobra!# Comecei a rir, percebi que ele se segurava pra se manter sério.

# kagome, pare com isso!# Eu comecei a acaricia-lo, ele arregalou os olhos. # Kagome!# Disse com uma voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo perigosa, eu parei. # Pare de se comportar assim!# Eu revirei os olhos.

# A culpa foi sua!# Disse fazendo bico. # ninguem mandou você falar com a kikio!# Disse brava, ele me encarou sorrindo...um sorriso maldoso, ele não quer se aproveitar de mim não é..acho que não!

# Kagome...voce tem ciúmes da Kikio?# Espere...pergunta estranha.

# Sim, eu te amo e você ainda gosta dele!# Disse com lagrimas nos olhos, acho que ele sabe disso Não é? Eu sempre digo tudo pra ele... eu acho.

# Eu não gosto dela kagome! Eu gosto de você!# Disse me apertando em um abraço. # Por que acha que eu te abandonaria?# Continua com uma expressão chorosa.

# Voce sabe porque...quando éramos pequenos você me trocou por ela!Deixou de ir na escola comigo!# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# Você ainda lembra disso?# perguntou assustado, eu assenti.

# Eu não tinha amigos, daí você me deixou! Eu gostava de você!# Ele me encarou com uma certa piedade, comecei a ficar pior.

# Kagome...você esta bem?# eu levantei do colo dele e corri em disparado pro banheiro...o Inu deve estar me odiando agora...Inu..quem é Inu? OO.

OOoooOOOooOOOOOoO

# blerrrrg!# Comecei a vomitar. # Droga de bebida e...# UHHH!# Continuei, maldito gosto, maldito gosto, maldito, maldito, maldito...eu me odeio...

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 e...

# HUÁÁÁÁ!# Continuei a vomitar, quando senti que pararia levantei e...# BLERGGGGGHHHH!# Me sentei novamente. Levantei com calma e arrumei meu cabelo. Dei descarga e sai me deparando com um monte de mulheres maquiadas e feias. Ri ao perceber que era a mais gata dali. Eu pudia me odiar, mais nada me impedia de reconhecer que eu era muito acima da faixa gostosa. Lavai meu rosto com cuidado pra que o lápis não ficasse borrado. Sai do banheiro ainda meio torta. # Aonde esta o Inuyasha?# Me perguntei confusa, foi então que vi orelhinhas, corri e pulei nas costas de alguém. Foi nesse momento em que percebi que ele não era o Inuyasha e esse alguém estava mais bêbado que eu multiplicado por 4 que da...4?

# Kagome?# perguntou uma voz rouca, consegui reconhecer Sesshoumaru.

# Sesshy?# Vi Rin correr e prender-se a ele, sai de perto do casal e comecei a andar entre a multidão, foi nesse meio tempo (sabem que eu sozinha sou um problema pra natureza...estava estranho nada de tão ruim acontecer) que senti que não fazia nada a não ser chutar alguma coisa... essa traiçoeira "alguma coisa" que me fez tropeçar nela e cair de cara no chão... NÃO, não foi um termo, nem meio termo, foi de cara, DE CARA...

CENA-

Eu, andando com uma certa sensualidade pisando em cima de alguma coisa (focalizem essa alguma coisa também conhecida como "latinha de cerveja"), ela amassa, me fazendo escorregar, já que o chão estava liso. Acontece que em vez de eu cair de costas (apertem stop e FF, parando de me imaginar caindo deitada), eu fui pra frente, MUITO pra frente! A latinha voou para trás e eu cai de nariz no chão, com os braços esticados... Eu sou mesmo.. uma...uma... AI, eu me odeio!

FIM DE CENA-

# Moça?# Ouvi alguém me chamar assustado, olhei pra cima com a cara amassada e expressão de dor. # Você esta bem moça?# Abri os olhos. Ele me levantou fazendo eu ficar em pé. # KAGOME?# Perguntou...Houjo?

# Não...um papai Noel mutante!# Ele sorriu. # E ainda sorri! Ta me achando com cara de palhaça?# perguntei grossa, ai meu nariz...acho que vou ficar defeituosa.

# Venha, vou pegar um gelo!# Comecei a andar com cuidado, ele pegou na minha cintura e me levou até a mesa.

# Ai...cadê o Inuyasha?# perguntei preocupada, vi Houjo indo pegar o gelo, virei pro lado e encarei uma Sango desesperada com um homem estranho, sai correndo em direção dos dois/ # SANGO! Onde esta o Inuyasha?# O homem de expressão sombria me encarou frio, Sango fez expressão dolorida, percebi que o homem apertava o braço dela.

# SOLTA ELA!# Gritei irritada, o homem segurou meu braço me levando também.

# Quem é ele?# Perguntei, Sango estava chorando.

# Não sei, ele esta bêbado!# Comecei a entrar em desespero, saímos de la e o homem nos jogou dentro de um carro, encarei meu braço e me assustei ao perceber o quão rouxo estava.

# Não faça isso!# Pedi suplicante. # vai nos matar?# Maldita pinga que não me deixa ficar quieta.

# Se ficar quieta não...!# Ele acelerava o carro cada vez mais.

# Por que esta fazendo isso?# perguntou Sango soluçando. O homem olhou pelo retrovisor.

# te achei gostosa...vamos transar!# Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estávamos perto de um canavial. Ele parou o carro e a jogou, pegou-a pelos cabelos a fazendo gritar agoniada.

# SOLTA ELA PORRA!# gritei montando nas costas dele, ele me jogou no chão.

# MALDITA!# Rasgou minha blusa deixando a mostra meu sutiã. # Por que não ficou quieta?# Disse mordendo meu pescoço, eu gritei, Sango veio por trás e dei um chute nele, mais pareceu não fazer efeito.

# Pare, por favor!# Pedi, mais ele parecia não me ouvir. Era loiro, de olhos castanhos, quem raios era aquele homem? Tirou minha calça mesmo eu tentando impedi-lo, deu um soco em meu estomago. # AIIII!# Gritei, voltou na Sango, beijando ela a força, começou a subir seu vestido azul, ela tentava impedir, mais ele apenas a agredia mais.

# Inuyasha!# Disse baixinho com a voz tremula, logo apareceram Inuyasha e Miroku.

# Solta ela!# Disse irritado o monge, pra dizer a verdade, furioso. Espancou o homem, Inuyasha o ajudava dando socos e murros. Logo miroku bateu em sua cabeça o deixando inconsciente, Sango correu e abraçou o monge. Eu fiquei sentada, tremendo, Inuyasha se agaichou e me abraçou forte.

# Droga Kagome, fiquei preocupado!# Disse como se fosse chorar. # Vamos!# Eu concordei. Ele tirou a blusa me dando para vestir.

# Adeus gente! Vamos pra minha casa Sango?# Perguntou o monge doce, ela assentiu.

# tchau!# Disse acenando, Inuyasha abriu o carro, sentei no banco quieta, não tinha coragem de encara-lo, ele segurou minha mão.

# Você esta bem?# Eu o encarei com lagrimas nos olhos.

# Me desculpe, eu fui ao banheiro, tentei te achar e..#

# Shiuu!# Disse me abraçando com ternura e acariciando meus cabelos. # você esta bem agora...pode chorar!# Eu dei um sorriso.

# Acha mesmo que vou chorar perto de você?# Perguntei com uma fio voz, quase chorando, ele sorriu terno.

# Droga Kagome...não deixa esse seu orgulho de lado não?# Pulei nos braços dele e comecei a soluçar alto.

# eu...eu fiquei com tanto medo!# Ele suspirou beijando minha testa. # Tanto medo Inu..tanto medo!# Ele me abraçou mais forte...aonde estava a Kagome que segura o choro, é invejada, vitoriosa e humilhadora? Blah...que se dane, ela esta na lama nadando e pedindo ajuda pra não se afogar...

OOOooOooooO

# Shippou!# gritei já normalizada correndo até o berço, o peguei no colo, ele sorriu, não parei de beija-lo, Inuyasha sorriu.

# Inuyasha..# Disse séria, ele me encarou.

# O que Kagome?# Coloquei o Shippou no berço com uma expressão furiosa...

# ME SEGURA!# Pedi..logo gritei. # ME SEGURA!# Ele me segurou.

# Por que?# Bicho burro.

# OLHA AQUILO ALI!# Disse apontando pra Kagura que dormia tranqüilamente com o bichinho do SHIPPOU em uma mão e o telefone na outra. # O que faço com ela?# Perguntei com o olhar em chamas, ele se aproximou.

# ACORDAA!# berrou na orelha de Kagura que caiu no chão.

# Mãe?# VAGABUNDAAAAAAAAA!

# Vou mostrar o "mãe"...# disse se aproximando, ela me encarou assustada. # Esta sendo paga pra que? Pra dormir ou pra cuidar do MEU FILHO?# Ela se sentou arrumando os cabelos.

# Foi só um cochilo..!# Apertei minhas mãos em sinônimo de raiva...PERAI! Estou ouvindo alguém pedindo pra morrer hoje? # meu Deus..seu pescoço!# passei as mãos e percebi que estava a marca de uma mordida, Inuyasha passou a olhar também. # Nossa..já me disseram que os meio-yokais são incontroláveis no sexo, mais não sabia que chegava a tanto!# Disse arregalando os olhos, eu não pude deixar de soltar um pequeno riso.

# Não fui eu idiota!# disse o hanyou arrogante # Agora toma a droga do seu dinheiro e cai fora daqui!# Disse jogando algumas notas amassadas nela, Kagura encarou sorrindo.

# Se precisarem..estarei a disposição!# Eu o olhei cínica.

# Se eu estiver com vontade de esganar alguém pode deixar que eu te chamo!# Ela sorriu sem graça e saiu, peguei o Shippou no colo de novo.

# Agente tem muito azar não acha?# Me perguntou o hanyou, eu sentei no sofá.

# acho que até demais!# Suspirei. # Eu tenho muito, mais muito azar, multiplicado por 2164 vezes e adicionado a raiz quadrada de 7000 que nem sei se raiz exata dá!# Ele sorriu e me abraçou, se prostou sobre mim e me beijou. Um beijo calmo, cauteloso, a língua dele afagava a minha enquanto eu fechava os olhos aproveitando aquele momento, O Shippou soltou um gruinhodo.

# SHIIPPOU! Me desculpe..que pornografia você viu!# Eu disse ! O Inuyasha riu. # Desculpa a mamãe?# ele me encarou feliz.

# ma...ma...mama!# Arregalei os olhos. # mamãe!# Disse com algumas falhas no ao, olhei emocionada.

# ELE DISSE MAMÃE!# Gritei sorrindo, olhei pro lado e observei um hanyou irritado.

# Eu queria que fosse papai!# Eu ri e apertei a bochecha dele com a mão que não segurava o Shippou.

# FOFOO!# Comecei a beijar o Shippou. # Melhor ele falar mamãe do que ele ser mudo!# o Inuyasha não agüentou e começou a rir.

# Ué..cade a chupeta dele?# Perguntei, eu o encarei emburrada, a noite tinha sido péssima, mais eu ria ao lembrar da minha pequena crise, também lembrei de algo que o Inuyasha me disse...qaul era mesmo? # ONDE ESTA A PEPETA KAGOME?# PEPETA? HhahAhHAahahahahh

# pepeta? HAhAhahahah# Comecei a perder o fôlego..enfim suspirei pegando a chupeta que estava presa em um colarzinho no pescoço de Shippou, bem visível #Ai se fosse uma cobra!..# Ele me encarou debochado, piquei o olho. Aiai...que vida a minha!

OOOooOooOooOOoO

**AIIII! Agora a fic esta mesmo no fim... pelo menos eu acho XD... não creio que ela chegue até o capitulo 30, se vocês quiserem que eu faça algo pra fic se alongar eu faço com maior prazer...se preferirem um final, eu tambem o farei xP...Adeus AMORES! Espero que tenham gostado...D**

**Amo vocês leitores xP...vocês sabem disso não é? HUAhuhuahUa! Um beijo pra vocês e...um aperto de mão pra Lucy!**

**MEGAMI SAN **Minhas desculpas pela demora estão aceitas? Hahuhua, ainda bem que me entende, estava quase morrendo aqui em casa xP. Ainda bem que esta amando essa minha enrolação da fic XDDDD, me esforço pra deixar o capitulo razoável, acho que consigo ainda deixar a fic com algumas coisa a mais não acha? HahauahuA! Um rato? Eu também morreria do coração em abrir um rato...! Mais enfim..graças a Deus suas provas acabaram, mais eu me divirto em imaginar você dançando Tango hUEHuEHE, eu também não sirvo pra isso, sou um verdadeiro fracasso XDDD! (mais pense pelo lado positivo..pelo menos vc não esta sendo obrigada a dançar quadrinha...afe T.T..maldita escola a minha)! Bjus guria! TE AMO! (Trabalho de espanhol? Puts..não sei nem falar português direito imagine espanhol huAhAU, um desastre xP)

**KAROL** Oi miguxaa XD! Você gostou mesmo do capitulo anterior? HAUhaU, falaram que ficou engraçado, que bom que gostouuu! QUE OTEMO! Não quer que a fic chegue ao fim? Hummm..to tentando deixar maior, mais não sei se vai dar certo xP! TAMBEM ACHEI QUE A KIKIO MERECIA UM CASSETE ainda mais que isso..devia ter levado uma verdadeira voadora xP! Minina abusada, imagina só...ir la ver o filho da Kagome..tecnicamente NOSSO filho miga xDDD! Sobre as reviews, é lógico que eu as respondo.. eu me odiaria se esquecesse de responder UMAZINHA só xP! Ainda bem que me adoro, por que eu também te adoro, adoro, adoro. O sesshy ainda não se conformou que ele não é o principal da história? Puts, já tem uma fama na nossa cama, quer ter na história também? HUEhuEHuE, dexa ele..pode ser o mais lindo, mais você sabe..o Sesshy so pensa em sexo, vc viu neh, hj tive que dar uma pequena participação pra e;e na fic hahahaha! Ele quis né, fazer o que? XD! A Kikio e a Rumiko são duas tontas..humpt, uma quase me prendeu hoje hUAhaU! É mesmo, melhor termina por aqui D! Você é perfeitosa...até!

**MAY33 ** Eps...eps... EU NÃO DEIXEI REVIEW AINDAAA! Me perdoa, me perdoa, me perdoa xD..eu já li o capitulo, mais como entro na internet só depois da meia noite eu não tomo coragem pra escrever e acabo esquecendo..perdoa euuu! Você riu mesmo no capitulo anterior? XPPP! HEUhEUHE, tomara que tenha ficado bom msm ºº..VC ACEITA minah demora? Eu tava mesmo mal..e o PCC tava atacando Araras aqui .. Mais tudo bem xD! Você se apaixonou de novo pela fic? Que OTIMO, to super,hiper, mega feliz hUAhuA! Passa o endereço da fic de Harry Potter pra mim..resolvi ler e matar minha curiosidade! Então ta, eu também Não esqueço que você me ama e agente fica assim pra sempre hueheue, minha LINDA e perfeita amiga da net xP...agente troca reviews faz tempo né OO...huhu! Mais enfim, deixe eu ir-me...bye girlll! SMACK!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI** hAUHAuAHA, primeiro a primeira review xP! Depois a da LUCY ok... Olha, eu não fiz uma homenagem as morenas, eu escrevi espanhoU com U sem querer huEhHUEhEHueh, tem que te uma morena na família pra isso né mana? XPPP! PUTS! Você matava seu filho se ele fizesse pipi na sua cara? HUAha, que mana super estressada que eu tenhuuu! E conheço bem esse stress...T,T! MANA ! Eu ti amu minha mana morena do coração hEHuE, se não fosse você eu não saberia nem metade do que eu sei (se eu Não soubesse metadi do que eu sei eu não saberia nada HehEU)...Minha mana "porigrota xP"..sabi fala inté japoneisi HuHAU! A review fico muitooo grande, AMEI! Bjuss maneca... ih,dexa eu lê a outra.. AHUHAU, esculhambo a Lucyy! Ela já foi fudida tantas vezes, PORQUE você se revoltou mesmo neh HUAH, POR ISSO QUE EU TE AMO MANA, alem de tudo falo que minha fic ta perfeita i..i...ai, to emocionada hEUeh! Eu não ligo não...fãs são foda, acho que eu esqueci de dar autografo pra ela e ela..se rebelo xP..BJOS MANECAA! Inté! (precisamos nos falar mais por MSN xP)

**SACERDOTIZA **Fala guriaa! Finalmente postamos nossa fic! QUE EMOÇÃOO! Eu passaria os nomes, mais acontece que eu não me lembro bem sabe...(sorriso amarelo)...mais um dia eu vejo profiles de novo e te passo OKKK! A fic ta acabando mesmo...affe, tudo o que é bom dura pouco? Então agente devia ter morrido a muitoo tempo HeueHUEHEUHEU! Zuera... Também acho que o Inu devia ter explusado a Kikio..mais você sabe, eu adoro quando a Kagome soca a Kikio..eu me emociono (diga sim a violência xP). Somos malignas mesmo..com agente nem os extraterrestres podem hahAHaHHA, somos cruéis, MUITO cruéis xP! (mudando de review xP), Obrigada, assim você explica melhor pra Lucy (sei la se eh mulher..) como são as regras por aqui e tambem tenta faze-la entender que as estúpidas ortografias dela estão erradas...TE AMO GURIA! Mais não precisava se irritar xP! Te AMO mto, e nossa fic ta fodaaa! E agente não liga para resmungos infantes, muitíssimo obrigada por dizer que minha fic esta ótima, fiquei muito, muito, MUITO feliz XDD! BJONESSSSS! Até! (e ai..nossos livros infantes vão sair? XP)

**LUCY** Como você disse, apenas uma review a mais... (adoraria perder meu tempo escrevendo varias coisas absurdas pra você, mais não faço isso como respostas de reviews, se quisesse ler minha resposta, passasse seu e-mail certo, e não um fajuto! Alguns leitores te xingaram por review, mais saiba, isso foi culpa apenas sua, já que foi cobarte de passar um e-mail inexistente. Se quiser mandar alguma outra critica, se sinta a vontade, apenas não tenha certeza que eu responderei, minha escrita é muito "pobre" pra você não é? Pois bem...peço então que não leia mais minhas fics "patéticas", Não ligo pra você, muito menos para suas digas gramaticais, apenas não entendo o que alguém como você faz por aqui!.)

**ALGUM SER** Sim..percebi que você odeia o enter hUahuahauh! Sim..eu também não fiquei irritada por saber a opinião, mais sim a maneira desnecessariamente grossa com que ela escreveu! Acha mesmo que a coisa certa a fazer é ela se matar? XPP! HauAHua, só você mesmo! Ela não vai ser tão corajosa a ponto de ir no seu profile e te xingar, pelo menos é isso o que penso, não tem lógica uma pessoa ler a fic apenas para chegar no fim e dizer que "leu e não gostou"..é realmente repugnante esse meio Não acha? Para amada Tmizinha? HEUheuhuEHEhUE, TE AMO TBM ALGUM SERRRR XP! Fudidas...unidas D! Esta perdoada pela grosseria, apesar que ela foi recebia de ótimo grado, tanto por mim como as leitores que comentam nas fics que GOSTAM e não nas que não gostam xP! BJUS GURIA! Até!

**SRAKOUGA** HAUHAUa, OI MANECA RUIVAAA! Cal..cal...calma xP! Você ta gostando da minha fic? NHAA, eu te amo uheuehu! Eu to tentando não acabar a fic não..mais já aconteceu tanta coisa...to pensando em novos acontecimentos..tomara que dêem certo não acha? XP! Gostou de ver a Kikio se foder e o Inuyasha se fudendo como pai? AHUaH, isso porque você não chegou a ver minha expressão satisfeita por escrever essas partes xP! O filho vai cria juízo..tanto juízo que vai ser o galinhão da escola...por influencia do pai Hha, eu sou cruel xPPP! Eu vou usar sua frase no próximo cap..COM CERTEZA, do homem falando com a K-chan HEUhE, mais não vai poder ser na hora da dança, porque nessa hora ela esse capitulo tava beudinha XD! Vou mudar a cena hueheueh! Eu sempre uso suas dicas elas são...perfeitasss BUH! Eu vou fazer ele jogar basquete..e sim..o Inu eh perfeito..mais não existe em vida real, se existir ou não é bom pai, ou não eh gostoso, ou não ama uma mulher só...me entende né xP! HAHah, eu vou usar essas falas sim! A kagome e o Shippou mais velho...perfeitooo! (emoção iupiii!) Bjokas maneca linda do meu core! Amo-te!

**JESSY SCHIMIED ** Olá minha cara e perversa jessy, vinda diretamente da pirulitolandia para esculhambar uma pobre alma (pobre? Só se for de dignidade xP)..não acho certo eu xinga-la, não é nem por ego ferido, mais sim pela malcriação da coisa (se prefere chama-la assim seguirei teu exemplo xP)...o que achei mais absurdamente ridículo foi quando ela falou do Shippou, eu poderia escolher qualquer nome, mais resolvi- a pedidos de leitores que se INTERESSAM- colocar Shippou..mais acho que a menina é meio fora do cabo..tem algum computador no sanatório? XPPP! MAIS ENFIM JESSY! Te amo muitooo! E AMEIII que tenha vindo aqui só pra dizer boas coisas! Isso demonstra que realmente gosta de mim e da fic XP (não precisava de provas, sabe quanto eu te adoro hihihhihihihihi, afinal, agente mata o pessoal por ai juntas não é? XP!) Muito obrigada por dizer que a fic esta perfeita xP, só uma palavra sua acaba com toda aquela review..mais por que eu estaria brava? Afinal...é uma review a mais mesmo! (mesmo que eu Não precise, mais a criatura não quer que eu apague...affe)! BJUSSS JESSY! TE AMO! D!

**KAGURA FAN 17** PUTS! Agora sim minha imaginação foi ao extremo xP! NUNCA que eu iria suportar aos 13 anos ver alguém parindo...ou melhor, suportaria sim, tenho frustração por sangue..mais enfim xP..! Você deve ter pirado, a mulher gritando, e você olhando..nheeec xP..eh quase a minha idade (15 inocentes e inúteis aninhos T.T)! Demorou pra mim acabar com o Kouga..o Inuyasha esculachando com o pobre lobinho...tanto eu como vocês leitores querem ver essas pragas longe desses dois..estamos certas não é? XPPP! Esta adorando a fic? OTIMAMENTE OTIMO! (isso foi mais podre do que eu imaginava xD)! Me diga..o capitulo ficou bom? Me matei pra "tentar" (como sempre...tentar xP) escrever algo que preste e atraia leitores..mais não sei se fui muito bem nessa parte (GOTA)...err..mais acabando com o assunto..vou-me guria, até o próximo capitulo D! Bjus e...TE ADORO MUITO!


	25. Fonte

**Primeiramentee...feliz aniversário pra mim XD**

**Espero que a Rumiko venha me desejar muitos anos de vida e me dê o Inuyasha de presente...**

**¬¬.. eu ainda acordo desse sonho, aiai..**

**OoOOoOOooOOooOOoOOooO**

Acordei meio molenga, estava morrendo de sono e sem a mínima vontade de fazer nada. Por que eu não dormi de novo? Bah..sei la, me sinto meio vagabunda. Andei devagar até o berço e sorri ao ver o Shippou.

PERAÍ...eu IRIA ver o SHIPPOU e SORRIRIA, meu Deus, cadê o Shippou? Uma pequena sensação de desespero tomou conta de mim, estava tudo tão calmo, aquilo estava tão..perturbador.

Corri desesperada até a sala. Tudo estava muito diferente, a sala estava mais quadrada e o sofá de outra cor...sem contar todos aqueles objetos e..

_# Inuyasha?#_ Chamei, ele não chegou a me encarar, olhava com raiva pra porta, encarei a mesma e não vi nada._ #Pare inuyasha, esta me assustando!#_ Disse com receio, ele enfim me encarou.

_Por que ainda esta aqui? Não mandei você ir embora?# _O encarei interrogativa, o que era aquilo?

_# Inuyasha, deixa de brincadeira!#_ Pedi, ele riu. _#Onde esta o Shippou?# _Perguntei, ele arregalou os olhos.

_#Shippou? Você deu o Shippou pra adoção não se lembra?# Me disse irônico._O que? Meu Deus..não, eu não me lembro...Eu quero meu filho, cadê o Shippou, me de a SHIPPOU!

# AHHHHHHHH!# Gritei assustada dando um pulo da cama, Inuyasha me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

# Kagome?# Perguntou, eu arregalei os olhos.

# Onde esta o Shippou?# perguntei com lagrimas nos olhos, ele continuava com a mesma expressão.

# No berçário, por quê?# Perguntou, corri quase trombando no Inu e sorri aliviada ao me deparar com o rostinho alegre de Shippou. # Kagome...você está bem?# Perguntou receoso, eu o encarei.

# Foi apenas um sonho esquisito!# Disse suspirando. O que exatamente foi aquilo?

OOooOooOOooOOOoOooOo

Agora sim eu poderia me considerar acordada. Sorri ao nada fazendo um suco de laranja, Inuyasha sorria me encarando.

# vamos para algum lugar hoje?# me perguntou, eu bebi um gole do suco.

# Algum lugar? Como assim?# Ele sorriu me abraçando por trás.

# Qualquer ligar ué..como por exemplo uma lanchonete!# O encarei.

# Lanchonete?# ri baixinho. # Nunca foi bom para lugares românticos não é?# Comecei a rir alto ao ver a cara dele.

# Saiba senhora Higurashi, que eu não disse isso no propósito de ser " romântico"# Balancei a mão.

# Eu sei inuyasha, eu sei!# Comecei a andar e ele segurou meu pulso.

# mais então..qual é a resposta?# Suspirei fingindo irritação.

# Claro né Inuyasha!# Ele me abraçou rindo, juntou seus lábios aos meus me dando um rápido beijo, eu pisqueis os orbes.

# Por que esta tão feliz?# Ele abriu um lindo sorriso.

# Não sei...estou alegre!#

# Percebi!# Sussurrei entediada indo direto para o meu quarto, até que ele me parou. # O que quer Inuyasha?# Ele sorria ainda mais.

#Que horas?# Suspirei.

# Você que decide Inuyasha!# Ele me abraçou ainda mais forte.

# As oito...!# Ele se aproximou da minha orelha. # A, só pra avisar...não temos horas pra voltar!# Mordeu minha orelha sorrindo pra mim, eu não resisti e dei um pequeno sorriso.

# Tudo bem Inu!# Não sei porque...mais isso ta me parecendo estranho...muito estranho! Espero que seja algo bom...porque vocês sabem..eu mereço haha!

OOOoOoOOOOoOO

# Anda logo kagome!# gritou Inuyasha la de baixo, comecei a me irritar.

# JÁ VAI INUYASHA!# gritei de volta.

# VOCÊ DISSE ISSO A MEIA HORA ATRAS!# Não é que ele teve a capacidade de gritar mais alto?

# Já vai Inuyasha, porra!# Gritei mil vezes mais irritada, ele ficou quieto, ouvi Shippou chorando.

# Droga...VOCÊ ACORDOU O SHIPPOU!# revirei os olhos.

# EU NÃO, VOCÊ QUE FICOU Gritando perto dele!# Disse no começo gritando mais diminuindo o tom de voz ao ficar perto dele, ele se virou.

# Uau!# Disse sorrindo malicioso. O Shippou estava no colo dele, quieto agora. Eu estava com uma blusa azul mostrando metade da barriga e uma saia jeans escura com algumas listras mais claras, um sapato de salto alto e maquiagem leve. # meu filho é sortudo! Olha só Shippou..que mãe mais bonita que você tem...se você não fosse o filho teria uma inveja enorme de mim não é?# Dei um tapa no braço de Inuyasha.

# mama!# Disse Shippou balançando as mãozinhas, comecei a rir.

# Pois é " papa" o Shippou se irritou com você!# Peguei ele no colo e comecei a nina-lo, ele começou a fechar os olhos.

# O próximo vai falar papa primeiro, isso é uma promessa!# Dizia pensativo, abri a boca chocada o encarando.

# Como assim outro?# Ele engoliu seco, QUE GRACINHA!

# Bem..er.. você sabe!# Ele começou a ficar vermelho, ri alto.

# Inuyasha..voce é tão fofo!# Disse piscando o olho e me virando, a campanhia tocou.

# Olá?# Disse Inuyasha a uma mulher já de idade, cabelos marrons e expressão bondosa.

# Eu sou a baba! Posso ver o neném?# O Inuyasha sorriu e a deixou entrar.

# Apesar de ser uma velha vejo que tem dom com as crianças!# Disse Inu vendo que Shippou dormiu nos braços da velha senhora já quando ela o tomou de meus braços. Ai...ciumes, ciúmes, ciúmes T.T"

# Velha?# HAHAHA, bem feio bobona.

# Ela não é tão boa assim!# Disse virando a cara e me dirigindo a porta. # Cuide bem dele!# Pedi, ela sorria enquanto brincava com ele.

# Adoro crianças, sabe..tive que dar o meu para a adoção!# Ela me disse triste, Inuyasha interviu.

#adoção?# Ela concordou.

# Tive meu filho cedo. Tive de doa-lo para que não vivesse mal!# Confessou, Inuyasha pareceu se irritar.

# Não devia ter feito isso! Sabe como é crescer sem saber quem é a mãe?# Ela olhou triste.

# Me desculpe!# Eu a encarei entendendo.

# Eu entendo, você fez o que achou melhor para ele!# Ela sorriu, Inuyasha estranhou, eu a abracei.

# Bem..vamos?# Pediu o hanyou, eu concordei.

# Até!# A velha sorriu e eu e Inuyasha finalmente saímos da casa.

# Bem...aonde agente vai mesmo?# Perguntei dando um sorriso amarelo, o Inuyasha me abraçou pela cintura.

# Vamos em uma lanchonete!# Suspirei animada, ele riu.

# Em qual?# Ele me encarou.

# você vai ver..# Passamos pela garagem, o que de fato estranhei.

# E o carro?# Ele virou os olhos.

# Agente vai a pé! Algum problema?# Dei ombros, o que será que ele queria fazer afinal? Percebi que ele mexia no bolso, o encarei.

# O que tem no seu bolso?# Ele arregalou os olhos engolindo seco.

# nada!#

# DEIXA EU VER!# Disse autoritária, ele se assustou.

# Não!# Disse dando um suspiro, me irritei.

# Deixa eu ver Inuyasha!# Ele me encarou calmo.

# Não...# Aiaia, se segura...Kagome Higurashi da Cunha Vitorino Pastorello Cartesiana Silva Deodóra Copque Winnitis Shuavezzeneguer Sauro! Ou melhor..Kagome Higurashi mesmo...

# Então eu vou embora...# disse simplesmente se virando, ele segurou meu braço com força.

# Nem pensar!# Começou a me arrastar.

# INUYASHAAAAA!# Gritei, ele arregalou os olhos

# estamos em publico Kagome!# O encarei debochada.

# você que tem que perceber isso..estamos cercados de gente NORMAL e você me puxando pelo braço... TA LOKO?# Ele riu me puxando para um caloroso abraçado.

# Você vai ver..!# Emburrei e fui a " tal lanchonete" ...que a propósito não chegava nunca, vimos um carrinho de lanche e paramos. Ele estava prestes a fechar, saímos de casa uma hora mais tarde, e aquela praça estava vazia, o hanyou fez um sinal para que não fechassem.

# O que foi? Por que parou?# Perguntei, ele apontou para o carrinho.

# vamos comer!# O encarei confusa.

# Mas...!# Ele riu me puxando pra la.

# Quando eu era criança adorava vir aqui...# Ele me mostrou uma fonte desligada. # Aqui agente pede desejamos...jogamos uma moeda e# O cortei.

# e pedimos algo...# Ele sorriu.

# Então..o que estamos esperando?# Arregalei os olhos vendo ele pedir dois cachorros quentes.

# Mas..mais o que?# Ele me olhou indiferente. Sabe, por tantos anos adorei ficar em um parque como esse. Ele me entregou o cachorro, eu mordi. O lancheiro fechou. # bem..pelo menos a salsicha não ta crua! # Ele me encarou debochado.

# deixa de ser assim vai!# Ele se sentou em um banco, me sentei ao lado dele observando aquela fonte, ele pegou duas moedas. # faça um desejo!# Ele jogou a moeda que afundou rapidamente, me olhou com um lindo sorriso, eu dei um curto sorriso também.

# Acredita mesmo nisso?# Perguntei, ele segurou minha mão.

# nem se não acreditasse..vai, jogue!# Eu peguei a moeda e resolvi a jogar, com desleixo. # O que você pediu?# eu o olhou sem graça.

# Eu esqueci de fazer meu pedido!# Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Droga..não tenho mais moedas!# Eu o olhei com superioridade.

# E daí?# Ele me olhou frustrado.

# Como assim..." e daí" ?# Eu comecei a rir.

# Sim...e daí? Eu pego a moeda!# Ele arregalou os orbes. # Mais que pobreza hem? Só trazer duas moedas de cinco?# Ele piscou duas vezes os olhos ao me ver depositar o lanche no banco e tirar o sapato. # Agente faz cada coisa!# Eu fui lentamente até a cachoeira e coloquei meu pé dentro da água.

# você não vai fazer o que eu to pensando que você vai fazer não é?# Eu dei ombros.

# eu não sei o que você ta pensando mesmo!# Afundei naquela água, ficando com ela até os joelhos, o lugar era meio fundo, fui perto da fonte, que ligou mostrando diversas cores, me molhando inteira, me olhei debochada. # Oras..isso não estava bem nos meus planos!# Sussurrei encarando meu cabelo ensopado caindo na minha cara, abaixei e peguei uma moeda, que estava entre varias. # Pelo menos essa é de 50 centavos!# Gritei para o hanyou que me encarava pasmo, enfim começou a gargalhar, eu sorri junto a ele. Logo ele tirou o sapato e a blusa branca, mostrando o corpo bem definido, se aproximou de mim me agarrando pela cintura, também se encharcando todo.

# Então vamos..faça o pedido!# Sussurrou no meu ouvido, eu peguei a moeda e a lancei. " Quero que mesmo com meus problemas eu consiga um final feliz com o hanyou!" Sorri deixando transparecer minha felicidade entre as gotas de água que caiam sobre minha face pálida, estava frio, mais eu não me importava..pelo menos até pegar um resfriado.

# Já pedi!# Disse pulando em seu colo, ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e sussurrou divertido..

# Espero que a policia não venha pra cá!# Dei uma gargalhada que foi abafada pelos quentes lábios do hanyou. A lingua dele acariciava a minha como um convite, entreabri os lábios aumentando a velocidade do beijo, ele acariciou minha cintura e parou com aquele sonho abrindo os olhos. # você nunca foi aquilo que eu imaginei..você é louca!# Dei um sorriso enquanto me molhava mais e mais.

# Vou encarar isso como um elogio!# Disse com um certo sarcasmo na voz, ele riu.

# Pra você isso vale muito mais do que um elogio!# Eu me afastei dele ainda sorrindo, escorreguei e cai com força na água, ficando agora sem chances de voltar com um milímetro de roupa seca pra casa. Ele deu a mão pra mim segurando um riso da minha expressão enfezada, o puxei com força, o fazendo cair em cima de mim, ele acabou jogando todo seu peso.

# AHHH!# Gritei quando consegui me levantar. # Você quase me afogou seu louvo!# Ele me encarou.

# HAHAHA! Quem mandou me puxar não é?# Peguei sete moedas a jogando pro alo, ele me encarou confuso.

# Fiz sete desejos...eles tem que se realizar não acha?# Ele me empurrou.

# Salafraria!# Dei um tapa nele.

# Eu? Eu sou uma santa..# Ele me lançou um olhar debochado.

# Olha a ironia...# Eu vou me segurar..eu vou me segurar..eu vou..não, eu não vou..

# Ironia? AONDE?# Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto eu procurava ar tentando parar de rir. # Desculpa HAHAHA, eu não me segurei.# Ele me deu um selinho.

# Não tem problema..quando eu tinha cinco anos fazia a mesma piada!# Ele me olhou com os olhos brilhando, um sorriso sincero, foi quando percebi que algo caiu do bolso dele, o mesmo percebeu e pegou com rapidez escondendo novamente.

# você disse que ia me mostrar!# Disse o interrogando.

Bem.." depois" pode ser classificado como amanha, depois de amanha, semana que vem, ano que vem..a, e assim vai!#

# Idiota!# Ele riu.

# Vou sair daqui!# Disse emburrada saindo da água, ele me seguia.

# Kagome... deixa disso!#

# Deixar do que?# Perguntei o ignorando, ele puxou meu pulso.

# Tudo bem...eu mostro...mais só se você aceitar ir comigo a um motel!# Eu arregalei os olhos.

# INUYASHA!# gritei furiosa. # Safado, cachorroooo!# Ele segurou meus ombros..ordinário, ordinário, ordinário!

# Calma Ka..# Me acalmei o encarando.

# O que você quer?# Ele riu.

# Vamos?# Disse me dando a mão, encarei o nada pensando, mais não resisti pegando na mão dele.

# Tudo bem vai!# Ele riu me puxando para algum lugar..

OOoooOooOOoO

Chegamos a um luxuoso motel, olhei pro hanyou com cara de " e agora" ? Ele riu...maldito sorriso! Entramos, o homem que ficava ali nos sorriu.

# Kagome e Inuyasha?# O QUE? Ele..ele..ele tinha certeza que eu ia aceitar...T.T.

# Sim!# Disse pegando a chave do quarto, encarei o hanyou furiosa.

# Não acredito que tava tudo planejado!# Sussurrei com raiva, ele me encarou.

# AH Kagome..# Me olhou com cara de cachorro sem dono, resolvi me conformar. Subimos aquelas lindas e longas escadas vermelhas...saco, odeio subir escadas, abri as portas e...

# O QUÊÊÊ?# Arregalei os olhos e abri um lindo sorriso..meu sorriso É lindo, mais vamos ao importante. # Que quarto..mais que..quarto que perfeito é! Quarto que é perfeito o!# Ele me encarou com uma gota na cabeça.

# Tah..que perfeito é o quarto!# Fui correndo e me joguei contra a enorme cama redonda, aquele edredon vermelho, aqueles espelhos, um barzinho ao lado cheio de champagne, sem contar o espaço enorme do banheiro, e a banheira ahh!

# COLCHÃO D´AGUAAAAAA!# Gritei feliz pulando em cima dele, o hanyou me olhava desconcertado.

# Bem..vejo que gostou não é?# Eu o encarei sedutora.

_# E como gostei!# Parei de pular. # Essa minha blusa gelada!# Disse tirando a blusa e ficando apenas de sutiã... # Esse seu sorriso perfeito# Disse puxando o hanyou pela gola da camisa. # Humm# Disse capturando os lábios dele, que começou a passar as mãos nas minhas costas afoito, com desejo. Lambia meu pescoço enquanto me acariciava por cima da calcinha, eu gemi entre os lábios dele, que me empurrou na cama se colocando sobre mim. # Ai Inu!# Disse quando ele tirou meu sutiã e começou a sugar meu seio com dedicação, eu cariciava seus cabelos com uma vontade imensa. Mordi meus lábios tentando conter os gemidos, ele apenas sorriu enquanto tirava minha saia, me deixando apenas de calcinha. Arranhou de leve minhas costas e mordeu meu seio enrijecido, começou a lamber meu pescoço e penetrou um dedo, eu ri quando ele arrebentou minha calcinha e a jogou longe. Desceu os lábios para minha virilha e começou a brincar com a minha sanidade. Ele gostava de me ver sofrer, gostava de me torturar. Começou a me sugar com desejo, a língua dele ia com força, me joguei na cama segurando a cabeceira enquanto gemia, me movimentando contra ele._

_# Pare, esta me atrapalhando!# Disse de um modo sensual segurando minha calcinha. As vezes parava de me lamber e passava os dedos, a acariciando e a abrindo, para melhor visão, deu uma pequena mordida, eu gritei de prazer._

_# Inuyasha, eu não vou me segurar eu...# Ele passou as garras lentamente por cima de minha vagina e me encarou._

_# Shiuuu...voce vai se segurar..eu sei!# Meu deus, como ele me enlouquecia! Fiquei sentada, ele me olhou irritado, eu ri abrindo minhas pernas, ele apenas se aproximou e continuou com aquilo, pegou minhas mãos me forçando a acariciar suas orelhas, eu em um súbto desespero fechei as pernas sem querer, ele me olhou negativo as abrindo novamente, não me agüentei. Ele vou beijando minha virilha, minha barriga, meus seios até retornar em minha boca, me beijando fazendo-me perder o fôlego, eu virei minha boca, ele não compreendeu._

_# Não acredito que você ainda esta de roupa!# Disse indignada. Comecei a despi-lo, joguei sua blusa longe beijando seu peitoral bem definido...aquele torax que enlouquece a qualquer um..passei o arranhando de leve, ele gemeu baixo, mais eu queria ainda mais. Fui abaixando sua calça até tira-la , vi seu membro duro, o olhei inocente. # Inu..o que é isso?# Perguntei, ele mordeu os lábios, tirei sua cueca com cuidado. # Como é grande!# Disse propositalmente fazendo com que meu hálito quente chocasse contra ele, dei uma pequena lambida, que fez o hanyou se retorcer. # eu tenho medo que ele me machuque!# O hanyou gemeu me encarando com suplica. _

_# Kagome...por favor!# Eu coloquei minha boca dando uma chupada com vontade, ele se calou._

_# Eu também sei que você consegue!# Ele pegou minhas mãos com força, fazendo com que eu segurasse o seu membro com força. # inuyasha..não faz isso comigo..seja mais carinhoso!# Pedi, mais não consegui segurar o sorriso travesso, ele me fazia masturba-lo, até soltar a minha mão, eu continuei fazendo com ainda mais força, ele gemeu alto, não se segurando. Eu coloquei a boca, no começo devagar, presenciando cada parte em que eu chupava, mais comecei a ir com mais rapidez. Logo ele colocou as mãos na minha cabeça me forçando, eu ri fazendo assim como ele comandava, acabou gozando na minha boca. Eu subi se esfregando no membro de Inuyasha e o beijei. Ele me virou, ficando por cima, penetrando quase sem controle. Começou devagar, se segurando, eu enfim sussurrei. # Inuyasha.. por que esta indo tão devagar?# perguntei, ele então começou a ir com força e agilidade, eu gemi alto, mais ele me calou com um beijo. # Ai, Inu..ai!# Gritei quando ele parou de me beijar.._

_# Isso é pra não me fazer perder o controle!# Disse, eu ri._

_# Se for assim, eu te descontrolo sempre que tiver chance!# me virei ficando por cima e penetrando com velocidade, ele segurou minha cintura, me fazendo gemer junto a ele...enfim não agüentamos e caímos satisfeitos por aquela cama...deliciosa cama!_

OOoooOOOOoo

Amanheceu, eu encarei o hanyou que dormia sereno ao meu lado, o abracei dando um selinho em sua boca. Ele sorriu abrindo os olhos.

# Me diga se não foi uma ótima idéia?# Fiz expressão pensativa.

# Bem...mais ou menos!# Ele começou a rir alto, levantei e me deitei na banheira esperando que ela enchesse, o hanyou sentou junto, mais antes pegou a calça levanto perto de nós. # Por que trouxe a calça?# Perguntei, ele começou a rir. # Não queria saber o que era?# Eu fiz um " ah" e sorri travessa.

# Claro..o que é?# perguntei resplandecente, logo ele tirou uma caixinha preta de lá, estendeu pra mim. # Inu...o que..# Ele riu.

# Abra, é sua!# Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas quando vi a aliança.

# Inu!...É linda!# Disse dando um pequeno soluço, ele sorriu.

# Kagome..apesar de termos um filho, não tivemos nem a decência de namorar# eu ri com o comentário. # Pois bem..quer namorar comigo?# Pulei nos braços dele o abraçando!

# Nunca imaginei que seria pedida em namoro dentro de uma banheira de hotel!# Ele gargalhou.

# Pois bem..quem disse que isso poderia algum dia acontecer?#Joguei água nele e coloquei a aliança, ele jogou ainda mais água.

# Depois eu sou a louca da historia!# Ele sorriu.

# Somos loucos..e olha que não chegamos nem a abrir os champagnes!# Eu o olhou debochada.

# O tequila da minha casa você e o Miroku não pensaram duas vezes né!# Ele me abraçou.

# Deixa o passado de lado!# Eu dei um tapinha nele..

# Agente vai pro sanatório!# Disse rindo, ele concordou.

# Isso é...se eu deixar não é..só dos homens olharem pra você pode se considerar apenas mais uma internada# Eu ri.

# Sem graça!# Mostrei a língua! Pois é..isso de fato NÃO É UM CONTO DE FADAS!

OOooOOOoOoOOooo

Saímos do motel, estava com saudades do meu filhote.

# Não acredito que não me trouxe de carro!# Disse inconformada # Agora temos que andar até lá!# Vi perto dali um pipoqueiro e encarei o hanyou. # Inu?# Ele já estava me mostrando algumas notas.

# Vai la vai!# Sorri ao ver a aliança brilhar no dedo dele. Fui até o pipoqueiro e pedi uma pipoca (juraa XD), olhei pra trás e vi que o hanyou parou pra conversar com uma medica, morena, olhos esverdeados. Tentei escutar a conversar.

# Inuyasha! Lembra-se de mim?# perguntou, eu fechei minhas mãos com forças. # Fui a medica que pariu o filho de sua mulher!# ele abriu um sorriso. # Falando nela,a vi esses dias perto de uma clinica de doação!# Arregalei os olhos..como assim? Encarei a cena irritada com aquele mentira. # Impossível ela ter feito algo com a criança não é?# O hanyou pareceu se irritar.

# Cale-se mulher! Sendo quem seja, não fale isso da Kagome!# Sorri ficando mais calma. # Alem disso, eu moro com ela!# A mulher o encarou.

# Me desculpe senhor...foi apenas um comentário!# Disse sorrindo, o hanyou permaneceu sério, fui continuar ver a cena, mais alguém me parou.

# KAGOME! Linda como sempre!# me disse Kouga, olhei pro Inuyasha que ainda conversava. # esse é o Jinta!# Disse me apresentando a um rapaz de porte mediano e cabelos brancos.

# Ola...você é realmente linda!# Disse beijando minha mão, Inuyasha apareceu de súbto e rosnou. # Esta solteira?# O Inuyasha encarou furioso.

# bem Kagome..vamos pra casa que você tem que cuidar do NOSSO filho!# Jinta sorriu sem graça.

# INUYASHA!# Disse o reeprendendo, mais ele continuava a rosnar.

# Ele já tem UM ano, precisa de você!# O olhei debochada, segurei em sua mão.

# tudo bem..vamos! tchau rapazes!# Disse abrindo um sorriso, ambos acenaram.

# Lobo fedido!# Sussurrou antes de ir.

# CARA DE CACHORRO!# Pelo jeito vou escutar quando chegar em casa...hanyou ciumento!

OOOooOOOOooOOo

Cheguei em casa com um sorriso bobo na face. O Inuyasha consegue me divertir quando quer, mesmo que vocês sabem como... vocês entendem não é? Ele me pegou no colo e me jogou pro alto, abri um sorriso e lhe dei um selinho.

# inuyasha..o que aquela mulher te disse?# Ele balançou a cabeça.

# Nada de importante...ela te confundiu!# Eu o encarei.

# Mais é muito estranho, não acha?# Ele suspirou.

# Ela jurava que era você quem estava na sala de adoção..# Eu o olhei assustada.

# Inu..não acredita nela!# Ele me olhou confuso.

# Como assim Kagome?# me perguntou interessado.

# Eu tive um sonho esquisito, nele você me expulsava de casa...eu tinha adotado o Shippou..era tudo tão confuso..eu só peço que por favor... não acredite em nada!# Ele sorriu pra mim beijando minha testa.

# Fique sossegada, foi apenas um sonho!# O olhei debochada.

# Se você ousar falar com aquela mulher de novo eu te mato!# Comecei a gargalhar. # Brincadeira..apenas achei estranho..no sonho era tão real!# Ele me encarou.

# Hum.. me esqueci de algo!#

# O que Inu?# perguntei já mais calma, afinal..aquilo foi só um sonho não foi?

# Kagome, já volto!# Disse rindo ainda preso a mim.

# Aonde vai Inu?# Perguntei manhosa.

# Já volto!# Eu ri.

# Mais uma surpresa?# Ele acentiu me beijando.

# Sim...mais uma!# Foi se aproximando da porta com um ar misterioso. # Sei que vai gostar!# Fechou a porta e eu comecei a rir. Andei um pouco e estranhei o ambiente em que a sala se encontrava. Estava tudo desarrumado, tudo espalhafatoso. Arqueei a sobrancelha e corri até o quarto aonde a baba estaria. Ela me encarou assustada e eu encarei o berçário, aonde esta o Shippou?

# AONDE ESTA ELE?# Gritei com raiva, me aproximei da mulher e comecei a balança-la com raiva. # CADE ME FILHO?#

# Não sei..!# Disse assustada com a voz baixa.

# COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?# Disse quase sem voz, as lagrimas pulavam de meus olhos enquanto eu não sabia o que fazer, estava desesperada...eu estava... # ME RESPONDA, DROGA!# Disse a empurrando. # VOCÊ É MALUCA, EU PEDI PRA CUIDAR DO MEU FILHO! EU TE PAGUEI POR ISSO DROGA!#

# Eles o levaram!# Disse apertando meu braço. # A mulher parecida com você...aquele homem com olhos violetas!# Dizia com a voz roca. # Me desculpe, por favor, me desculpe, eu não podia reagir, eles me matariam!# Dizia chorando ajoelhada em meus pés, olhei pra ela penalizada, mas não por ela...por mim. Encarei a minha volta, meu filho não estava ali. Não me agüentei e cai junto a ela onde esta meu filho? Por favor...eu quero o Shippou...

# Eu...eu quero..# A mulher idosa, a qual eu nem sabia o nome me abraçou como consolo.

# me desculpe, eu tentei impedir, não pude fazer nada!#

# O que eles disseram?# perguntei desesperada.

# Não sei..era algo sobre uma troca...eles..querem doar o seu filho, eu ouvi! Dei um pulo.

# O QUÊ?# Inuyasha correu até nós.

# Esqueci a chave..o que houve?# Perguntou ao ouvir meu grito.

# Levaram..le..# Eu tentava falar algo, mais não consiga, as lagrimas interferiam, eu não.. Shippou.

# VELHA!# Disse agarrando ela pela blusa. # ONDE ESTÁ?# Ela soluçou alto.

# eu não sei..juro que não sei!# Eu corri até o hanyou e o abracei molhando sua blusa de lagrimas, ele me abraçou.

# Não se preocupe..ficara tudo bem..eu juro!# Me disse o hanyou...E o pior de tudo..a culpa que eu estou sentindo..eu o deixei sozinho...droga!

**OOOooooOooOOOOooOO**

SRAKOUGA Oi MANECAAAA XD , tudo bem com você? XPP! É tudo lindo de mais? HUhAUa, que bommmmmmm! Perfeito? Mana, mana, mana..te amo xD! Eu usei a fala que deu, ia usar com mais empenho, mais tinha que atualizar logo a fic huhuhu! Mais fica sussegada, todas, TODAS as suas falas serão usadas na minha fic XP..nem da pra acreditar que a fic chegou a esse ponto por causa de uma idéia sua né? É mesmo..homem perfeito não existe ú.u...se existe é bem longe daqui, com mulher e filhos ¬¬! AHH! Você gostou dessa minha idéia pra enrolar a fic? XDD..mais juro que não foi pra isso! Eu não podia deixar a fic simplesmente "acabar" sendo assim.." felizes para a sempre" ..tem que ter mais uma coisita não acha? XPP Bjones manecaaa! Ti amu! XP! SMACK! 

**NATSUMI TAKASHI** Oi manaa XD! Sim, sim..consegui inventar milhões de nomes pra Kikio..aquela tonta de quatro lá T.T. AHuhAua, pepeta é fodaa! Ai se eu ouço um homem falando isso, eu rio até a morte xP! Olha...sem uma morena na família eu não ia ser nada mesmo, metade de nada que não é nada..EU NÃO IA SER NADA 'òÓ! LOIRAS NÃO SÃO BURRAS! E chuva di granito pode muito bem..er...esuqece xP! Eu não so burra..eu so inteligente XD! Eu sou Tamiris Ainsten! YAPH! O shippou tem uns 11 meses HhAha, ele é super dotado sim, também pensei nisso XP! Sim, sim...voce é minha maneca " porigrota" qui fala di tuda as língua XP! Eu esqueci de da o " autrografo" pra Lucy,abafa XPP! BJS MANECA MORENAA! E não se preocupe..sua irmã loira, é só loira di cor de cabelo, por que ela é inteligente (depois dessa eu sou nomeada a loira do ano T.T) BJUUU! Amo-te!

**MEGAMI SAN** HAhAHAhAH! Sim, sim! To assistindo muito linha direta, ele tinha que levar elas justo pro CANAVIAL? Viajei! Eu também AMO filme de terror..tem coisa melhor que filme de terror? XP! Que bom que o capitulo foi engraçado..pois é! Pornografia pra coitada da criança, nem dente tem direito vai ver essas coisas...ABSURDO xPP! Você vai ficar louca com tanta lição, com as minhas poucas tarefinhas eu já fico meio esquizofrênica, imagine você então XDD! Bjus guria! Espero que esteja gostando! XD...e claro, estude menos e viva mais hHAhAH! Te amoooo menina! Bjus!

**MAY33** Olááá! Eu? Virar escritora de verdade? XD..não tenho todo esse potencial não, esses dias eu tava lendo o começo da minha fic e fiquei até com vergonha hAUhaU, mais seria ótimo se eu fizesse um anime com um personagem principal mais gostoso com o Inu e pudesse dividir com alguma de vocês XP! Daí fariam fics sobre meu anime? hUhAU, realmente, altas idéias! Eu já peguei o link da historia...tomara que eu não me enrole nessa patchotcha toda aqui! Ai...ainda bem que me desculpou! É que na verdade é difícil eu parar pra deixar uma review, mais me sinto MUITISSIMO mal por não deixar pra ti..voce sabe que eu te amo né não? XPP! Puts! Nem me fale..agente ta faltando se falar mesmo não é? HEuhE..AHH! você tem MSN? Se tiver..me passa? XP! Bjus guriaa! Até!

**PETIT PELLE** Oiiiii XD! Seus dez perdões estão totalmente perdoados, só queria saber como você teve coragem de ler tudo isso de uma vez só hAUhA, TO MUITOOOO FELIZ! Como eu amo quando dizem que leram minha fic assim..di uma vez só XPPP! Linda? Engraçada? NHAAA! Brigada, brigada, brigadaa! Já agradeci você? XPP! Eu tentei continuar rápido..mais você sabe né, eu sempre atraso hAUAHU! Eu te inspirei no nome da sua fic? ...ai, QUE BOM! Te amo xD! Pois é! Quando eu li sua fic eu vi a resposta da review pra Bruna...óóhh! Temos um parentesco internetal..agente é quase irmã OO! PEPETA? Pepeta foi o pior hem HAah! Você tem voltade de ser mãe? XD..deve ser tão bom você ouvir aquela coisinha dizendo mamão hAhAHa! BJUSS! Obrigada pela review e...continue acompanhando XP!

**RAFAEL THOMPSON** Olá rafael! Opa..ainda não te adicionei na lista de favoritos XD! Mais prometo que te adiciono, pode ficar sossegado viu? hAUhAU! Você achou o capitulo anterior engraçado? XD..que OTIMOO hUAhuHA, só peço desculpas por fazer você ser considerado louco ai na lan XP! Ah..ninguém merece mesmo aquela víbora na casa dos dois..a Kagome deveria dar um soco no estomago dela pra ela ver só T.T" ..o pior é que a desgraçada voltou e atacou com tudo hem? XP! Estou ansiosa pra ler sua fic..por favor, poste logo, por que o fim de maio foi hoje..a propósito, meu aniversario hAUhAU! Bjus guri! Até!

**KAGURA FAN 17 **Oi! Que bom que adorou o capitulo, apesar de ter contraversias sobre a posição da kagome na luta! huaHAUhA, eu também tive uma imensa vontade de fazer a Kagome nocautear a Kikio, espancar, matar! Mais não pude xP! Eu tive que colocar o Shippou pra acalmar a Kagome..que a propósito tava mais que uma fera XD! AHHH! Eu não tenho nada contra a Kagura, eu até gostava dela hAhAH, mais no anime ela era vista como vilã e bem..er..eu tinha que dar a ela um papel na fic XP, nem se fosse pra fazer a babá que fala no telefone e dorme ..perdoa eu XD? Fico felicíssima que ache a fic perfeita! AMOOOO você...e obrigada pela review! Amei, amei, amei! Bjus guria! Até o próximo!


	26. Kikyou

**O inuyasha não passa de um idiota, prepotente e arrogante..**

**Não quero mais ele...**

**¬¬!**

**(OBS vocês não acreditaram mesmo nisso não é?)**

# Droga!# Sussurrei angustiada. Já haviam se passado quatro horas desde o sumiço de Shippou. As coisas viraram de ponta cabeça, o Inuyasha pensava em alguma possível solução, mais como todos sabemos que não passa de um cabeça de vento não chegamos a conclusão alguma. Encontrava às vezes um olhar piedoso da parte dele, mais na me importava. Minhas lagrimas caiam livremente, mesmo sem que eu ficasse com a expressão totalmente desesperada ou sofrida. Apenas encarava o nada. Quando fiquei sabendo da gravidez fiquei paranóia, mais juro que nada nesse mundo foi pior pra mim do que saber que o MEU filho não estava comigo e provavelmente estaria correndo perigo. MERDA!

# Kagome, pare de chorar!# Pediu o hanyou angustiado, dei um suspiro triste.

# Não me peça isso!# Disse em um pingo de voz, ele sentou-se ao meu lado segurando minha mão.

# Você sempre foi boa em idéias, porque raios não tem nenhuma agora?# O olhei surpresa.

# Eu entendi errado ou você esta mesmo me CULPANDO?# Ele deu ombros, jurava que ele não estava nervoso.

# Não estou te culpando, é apenas a realidade dos fatos! Tenho que admitir que antes você era mais esperta!# Me levantei magoada...ou seria o melhor termo indignamente irritada?

# EU?# ele concordou. # IDIOTA! Pense em alguma coisa você!# Gritei dando um soco no braço dele, ele deu novamente ombros.

# E como sempre fraca!# Abri a boca mais não saíram palavras, pulei no colo dele esbravejada e puxei seus cabelos com uma raiva incrível, ele sentiu a dor e apertou meus pulsos. # LOUCA!#

# IDIOTA!# gritei sendo banalmente empurrada para o chão. # Você não esta nem ai comigo!# Suspirei, ele me encarou.

# Não kagome, não é isso...# O encarei furiosa.

# NÃO É ISSO?# rosnei, ele arregalou os olhos. # Pense no Shippou não de quem é a culpa! Vou procurar ele, prepotente!# gritei, ele sorriu... perai..SORRIU? # E ainda SORRI?# Meus olhos estavam cerrados de tanto ódio, ele se aproximou de mim.

# Sempre que fica irritada tem idéias magníficas!# Suspirou # Se eu não tivesse te irritado voce estaria sentada ali!# Disse apontando para o sofá # Olhando ali!# Disse apontando para a parede. # E chorando!# me encarei.

# Não é que você tem razão?# Já disse que ODEIO quando os outros tem razão? Ou não precisei nunca dizer?

# Eu SEMPRE tenho razão!# O olhei entediada.

# Imbecil!# Disse pegando uma blusa de frio fina. # Se quiser ficar ai fique!# Conclui saindo, ele me olhou espantado.

# Não era bem isso que eu esperava!# Ouvi o hanyou dizer espantado. Um certo animo apareceu, senti vontade de rir, se aquela cadela da Kikio PENSA que vai me fazer de tonta... melhor rever seus malditos conceitos!

# KAGOME!# Gritou Inuyasha me segurando pelo braço. # Voce esta louca?# Dei ombros.

# Você diz que eu sou louca!# Balancei a mão mostrando a aliança # Disse até quando estava se declarando pata a linda pessoa que sou eu!# ele bufou.

# Como você é modesta Kagome!# Declarou sorrindo, eu dei uma gargalhada grotesca.

# Eu sei que sou!# Abri o carro do hanyou, ele me encarou.

# Primeiramente, o que pensa que vai fazer...segundo, como conseguiu a chave?# Sentei no banco do motorista e ele me encarou.

# se você se lembra o senhor mora COMIGO e eu tenho acesso a todas as suas benditas chaves.# Liguei o carro saindo de ré. # E se também, se recorda..perdi a minha carteira,mais sei dirigir muito bem!# Já estava indo direto para casa de Kikio, ouvi ele balbuciar ao meu lado.

# Vamos nos meter em uma encrenca!# freei o carro com tudo quando quase atropelei uma pobre velha.

# Ai moça!# disse zombando com ele, que suspirou irritado.

# Barbeira!# Eu ri sarrista.

# É hoje que ela morre!# Ele me olhou com os orbes arregalados. Eu senti que ele me apoiava e tinha certeza que me ajudaria, porem minha voz estava repleta de raiva, e o meu olhar demoníaco... Kikio...você não perde por esperar!

# Você não tem força nem pra matar um inseto!# Eu ri alto.

.# Se ela não estiver na casa dela eu te espanco!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. # Me tirou o bem mais precioso que eu poderia ter nesse mundo! Quem ela pensa que é!# Quase gritei encarando a rua.

# É o que eu mais torço pra acontecer!# Suspirou, eu o encarei. # Eu vou acabar com a raça do maldito que relou no meu filho!# eu o olhei emocionada. MEU hanyou...

OOOoooO

# Chegamos!# Suspirei um pouco mais calma, a vontade imensa de chorar sempre vinha, mais eu estava certa de que encontraria o Shippou.

# Kikio!# Gritou Inuyasha batendo na porta, eu o belisquei. # O QUE FOI?# perguntou rude, eu girei a maçaneta adentrando.

# Retardado! Acha mesmo que ela vai vim te atender?# Perguntei observando o local, era um castelo! Imenso, todo decorado e fru fru, olhei irônica pro hanyou. # Em pensar que você vinha aqui com a Kikinojo!# Disse com a face distorcida, ele riu baixo.

# Kiki o que?# Eu o encarei debochada.

# Nada hanyou!# Ele segurou meu pulso.

# Estamos nos desviando do assunto principal# Disse irritado,olhei espantada pro Inuyasha.

# Daqui a pouco eu me perco de tanto dar voltas, isso daqui não é uma casa, é um LABIRINTO!# Exclamei indignada, ele me cutucou.

# Olha, você virando a esquerda da direto na sala de jantar onde tem quatro portas, cada um vai para um cômodo, sem contar o corredor, a única diferença são os quartos que ficam no segundo andar, melhor dizendo..# Continuou abrindo uma porta que estava localizada na cozinha. # Subindo essa escada!# apontou, o olhei.

# E isso não é um labirinto?# Ele suspirou.

# Kagome, Kagome..como é bobinha!# O encarei por alguns minutos.

# Só estou estranhando uma coisa!# O olhei, mudávamos de assunto tão rápido que eu não tinha nem tempo de me irritar com ele. # Os criados não terem aparecido ainda...é impossível não ter nenhuma por aqui!# Exclamei o hanyou me encarou irritado.

# BURRO!# Disse para si mesmo socando a própria testa. # MERDA# Suspirei.

# Depois a burra da história sou eu e...você ta ouvindo sirenes?# Ele me encarou.

# Isso não seriam viaturas seriam?# Arregalei os orbes. # Meu Deus..seriam!#

# eu estou sentindo um cheiro estranho..# Olhou pro lado e encarou um criado agarrado assustado ao telefone.

# IDIOTA!# Gritei o olhando furiosa. # JÁ NÃO ME BASTA TER A GENIOSA IDEIA, ALEM DE TUDO TENHO QUE LEMBRAR DOS CRIADOS!# Continuava berrando fuzilante.

# EU? EU NÃO TINHA ESSA OBRIGAÇÃO!# gritou de volta, o homem apenas olhava e suspirava baixinho. # NÃO TENHO CULPA, FAZ TEMPO QUE LARGUEI DE KIKIo, NÃO SEI NEM SE ELA ESTA AQUI!#

# Ela não esta aqui!# Disse o criado, olhamos pra ele. # Saiu faz um tempo, com um bebê!# Eu olhei pro hanyou desesperada.

# O que ela vai fazer com o nosso filho Inu?# Perguntei baixinho, as emoções mudaram de rumo, meus olhos estavam marejados novamente, ele me abraçou. # Droga..a policia!# Ele me pegou no colo.

# vamos!# Suspirou correndo até o quarto de Kikio (OBS- Arrombando a porta linda e com adesivinhos...AMEI a atitude de Inuyasha!), abriu a janela e pulou direto no telhado de outra casa, tomou cuidado para não sermos vistos. Paramos no chão meio longe dali, encarei o hanyou e lhe dei um demorado selinho, ele me abraçou.

# Já sabemos com quem o Shippou esta...o ruim vai ser saber com quem a Kikio está, afinal, ela esta com o Shippou!# Disse tão rápido que o hanyou soltou um pequeno sorriso.

# Você já experimentou respirar antes ou durante o tempo em que esta falando?# Eu comecei a rir.

# Ai Inuyasha..a algum tempo atrás jurava que nunca mais riria ao seu lado!# Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço e pegou minha mão.

# presumo então que nunca imaginou isto no seu dedo!# Disse indicando o anel de compromisso, eu o olhei.

# Bem..disso eu não duvidava afinal..eu sou irresistível!# Ele riu me abraçando de um modo em que eu me via longe do chão, chegou mais próximo de mim e selou seus lábios aos meus acariciando minha língua...acho que ultimamente ando muito, mais MUITO assanhada!

OOoooOOOoooOOOOO

# Tudo bem...para onde vamos agora?# pela terceira vez seguida o hanyou me perguntava a mesma coisa,e novamente eu suspirava irritada.

# Na sei INUYASHA!#

# Pare de dizer que não sabe!# revirei os olhos.

# Então PARA de perguntar!# Ele emburrou.

#Só estou preocupado com meu filho!# O encarei com pena, mas quem sou eu pra falar em PENA nesses momentos?

# Nós o acharemos!# Disse esperançosa. Coloquei a mão por cima dele. Dessa vez o Inu que estava dirigindo, falou que eu era NAVALHA, BURRA e DESASTRADA até me fazer concordar, mais o pior de tudo é que daquele jeito eu ia mesmo bater o carro...enfim..

# Tomara!# Sussurrou, mais me olhou extrovertido. # Estou andando em círculos...preciso saber para onde vamos!# O olhei fuzilante..ele AMA me irritar.

# Vamos para o hospital!# Ele olhou curioso.

# Por quê?# O encarei superior.

# Porque se a Kikio vai fazer o que eu penso que vai fazer... ela ira no hospital antes tirar a copia do exame que ela fará do Shippou pra provar que ele não tem nenhum problema de saúde!#

# Explicou tão bem!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Perfeitamente bem diríamos...# Ele virou rumo ao hospital, parei de falar olhando perdidamente para a rua, ele me cutucou.

# A janela esta tão suja assim?# O estapeei.

# Eu não estou reparando na janela!# Ele suspirou.

# Ainda bem, da ultima vez voce viu que meu carro estava sujo e escreveu com o dedo " POR FAVOR LAVE-ME" ...lembra?# Comecei a rir alto quando lembrei da cena. # É tão bom te ver sorrindo!# Balancei a mão.

# Ora, são seus olhos!# Ele engasgou.

# Você me elogiando?# Suspirei.

# Não..isso foi só pra depois você não ficar falando que eu sou metida!#

# Metida!# Sussurrou emburrada, dei um pequeno sorriso divertido e passei novamente a me interessar pela janela e pela rua.

# Pare de olhar a janela!# Ordenou irritado.

# Ai Inu..porque isso te irrita tanto?# Perguntei, ele deu umbros.

# Não vai achar nada de interessante ai...# Eu dei um pulo.

# PARA O CARRO!# gritei, ele freiou. # E depois diz que não há nada de interessante!# Apesar das buzina dos outros carros ele olhou para onde eu estava apontando.

# eu estou vendo direito?# Perguntou. # É a Kikio?# Apertei minhas mãos com força. # Vai Inu, se não vai levar uma multa desgraçada!# Ele me olhou segurando meu pulso.

# DE JEITO NENHUM, EU VOU COM VOCÊ!# Eu ri.

# Inu..por favor, depois que você estacionar você nos encontra...preciso fazer isso!# Ele me soltou receoso, desci do carro e ele deu partida, encarei furiosa a Kikio, tão furiosa que não prestei atenção em Naraku, que acompanhava Kikio.

# maldita!# Disse na em um tom exageradamente alto, mais dava pra se ouvir. # Você me PAGA!# disse descontrolada, corri em cima dela, só que Naraku segurou meus ombros.

# Deixe de idiotice menina mimada!# Disse sério apertando meus ombros.

# VOCÊ? Não acredito que você..# Naraku deu ombros.

# gente como eu é assim...faz tudo o que proporcionar dinheiro!# Comecei a espernear, as pessoas iam se acumulando, Kikio me empurrou.

# Você é louca!#

# E VOCÊ ESTA COM O MEU FILHO!# Disse tecnicamente voando no pescoço dela, me seguraram.

# ESSA MULHER É LOUCA, NUNCA A VI!# Gritava Kikio se fazendo de vitima.

# IDIOTA! O QUE EU FIZ PRA VOCÊ HEM? SEMPRE QUIS SE METER NA MINHA VIDA, SAIA DELA!# Gritava com tanto desespero que não percebi a ausência de Naraku.

# EU NÃO TE CONHEÇO MALUCA!# Dizia saindo, eu tentava espancar a todos que diziam para eu se acalmar, Kikio ia saindo com um sorriso sadicamente humorado.

# PAREM, ELA ESTA COM O MEU FILHO!# Gritava a beira de um colapso, o hanyou chegou chutando todo mundo.

# Estão malucos? Ela roubou nosso filho, não relem na Kagome!# Disse ferozmente me segurando. Kikio olhou espantada entrando no carro, o Inu tentou correr atrás do carro, mais policiais armados pra variar apontaram a arma em minha nuca.

# Não se mexa!# gritou, o Inu estremeceu.

# Eles o roubaram!# Disse irritado com aquela gente.

# Parem de dizer algo tão banalmente absurdo! Além de que sei que invadiu a casa da mesma senhora, é um hanyou também, só pode# Kikio e naraku já não estavam mais ali, suspirei desanimada, quando o policial abaixou a arma o hanyou me pegou pela cintura e pulou no telhado, dispararam.

# VOCÊ TA LOUCO?# Disse olhando assustada pro local aonde a bala acertou. # Estamos literalmente fodidos!# Disse já não me importando, ele pulou alguns muros, como deve ser bom ser yokai! # Aonde vai?# Perguntei me deixando ser levada.

# Eu sou meio-yokai se ainda se lembra!# O olhei sarcástica.

# Ainda bem que me lembrou!# Ele me cortou.

# continuando.. Ouvi uma parte da conversa deles quando estavam perto do carro.#

# Até que não é tão burro!# Festejei, ele rosnou, eu ri. # O que diziam?# Ele parou em frente a um local conhecido.

# Bem que você disse...eles vieram buscar o Shippou!# O encarei.

# Como conseguiu prestar atenção neles?# ele deu ombros.

# Já sou acostumado..sempre fazia isso! Quando eu estava com Kikio eu FINGIA estar falando com ela, mais prestava atenção em você!# Eu o olhou emocionada. # Tudo que você dizia esta em minha mente, sei tudo! Mesmo quando não falava comigo, morria de ciúmes, inveja de quem podia te encarar...DROGA, que raios eu estou falando?# Disse embaraçado, eu ri.

# Ai Inuyasha, deixa pra lá vai...vamos logo procurar Shippou!# Entramos, fui ao balconista, ele me atendeu...CEUS, que BALCONISTA MAIS LINDO!

# Bem..vim visitar Shippou, ele veio aqui fazer um..# O homem me cortou.

# Sim, eu sei, voce que o trouxe!# GROSSO ¬¬

# Não fui eu..foi a minha ir...# De novo ele me cortou, MALDITO!

# Parece muito com a senhora...#

# SENHORA, COMO ASSIM SENHORA?# Ele olhou atrás de mim, mais não disse nada.

# O que tem de beleza também tem de ARROGÂNCIA!# ele pigarreou.

# E você não?# O hanyou interferiu.

# Idiota, diga logo em que quarto ele esta!# O homem sorriu divertido.

# O casal que trouxe o menino saiu a minutos atrás.. passaram bem atrás de vocês!# O olhei furiosa.

# E PORQUE NÃO NOS AVISOU?# Ele se apoiou no balcão.

# Oras.. eu encarei o casal, você que não teve a bondade de perceber!# Ok..ta todo mundo fudendo com a minha raça hoje..TODO MUNDO!

# GR! ISSo É JEITO DE TRABALHAR EM UM HOSPITAL?# Praticamente berreu.

Piscar de olhos...

Pois é..isso mesmo que vocês estão imaginando aconteceu comigo...

¬¬

Ótima hora pra se esquecer que além de estar sendo procurada pela policia de todos os lugares...

Ainda faz a bondade de esquecer...

Que é proibido gritar em hospitais..

# ME LARGEMMMMMM!# gritei socando tudo, o hanyou veio e me pegou no colo chutando mais alguns deles.

# Nos ferramos ainda mais?# me perguntou..

# Sim..tecnicamente!# disse com receio, ele deu um sorriso maroto.

# Vamos nos fferrar ainda mais com isso...não consigo me segurar!# Disse me dando um beijo de arrancar o fôlego. Cheio de angustia, de saudades.

# Inu..para!# Eu supliquei. # Preciso achar o meu filho...# Por mais que eu me fizesse de forte eu não conseguia mais agüentar..é uma solidão ficar longe do meu pequeno.. eu ainda rio ao lembrar o hanyou como papai pedindo " pepeta"...

# Que sorriso foi esse?\# perguntou ofegante, eu balancei a cabeça..

# Nada Inu..vamos!# Olhei ao meu redor e encontrei milhares de pessoas amedrontadas, sem tirar aquelas que estão com braços, pernas, ante—braços e assim vai deslocados ou quebrados..

Sim..eu sou cruel...muito cruel!

# vamos!# Disse segurando com força minha mão. # Aonde pensa que foram..para a doação?# Perguntou, eu ri.

# Sim!# Ele estranhou, deu as costas, subi em cima dele, que foi em direção ao local desejado.

# Por que tem tanta certeza?# Eu encarei sua face meio dividida, eu iria parecer uma louca, ele não me olhava, estava distraído pulando rapidamente, foi então que suspirei.

# Porque eu sonhei com isso..# Ele por um instante me olhou.

# Droga..devia ter dado mais importância a isso!# Eu peguei nas orelhas dele. # Mais isso na é desculpa para que pegue nas minhas orelhas a qualquer momento!# Sussurrei sexy perto ao ouvido dele.

# Ser sua namorada é um bom motivo?# Ele riu grotesco.

# Para Kagome..# Parou em frente ao local # Sei que esta fazendo isso apenas pra se distrair e não pensar nele!# suspirei desanimada.

# Mais é inevitável!# Ele me abraçou forte.

# A patty nos meus braços!# Eu soquei o peitoral dele.

# E o mauricinho me abraçando!# Ele mostrou a língua.

# Bla, bla!# Eu ri entrando no local. Era como sempre imaginei...idêntico a uma hospital XD, ele me abraçou por trás. # Eles já estiveram aqui...#

# Eles nunca imaginariam que eu soubesse o plano de ambos..# Ele me virou.

# Afinal..como sabia? Por causa do sonho!# Eu dei um selinho nele.

# Exatamente...# Ele pegou minha mão e me guiou até ali perto, quando abrimos a porta...

ME SEGURA.

# MAMAAAA!# Gritou Shippou, Kikio sorriu com o bebe no colo.

# Viu moça, como ele me ama!# Ela fez uma cara fingida. # Tenho tanto só por deixar ele, eu o amo mais que tudo nessa vida!# Maldita...

# A cara da mãe!# Disse naraku.

# Ele é uma linda criança, só não entendo porque agora de pouco estava receoso, deve ser a sensação de abandono!# Dizia a mulher atendente.

TIREM AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA.

OS CARDIACOS DO RECINTO.

PESSOAS QUE NÃO TOLERAM CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA.

E OS PANACAS PRESENTES...

# F-I-L-H-A D-E U-M-A P-U-T-A"! FILHADEUMAPUTA!# Gritei, todos olharam pra minha cara, o hanyou sorriu sanguinário.

# Kagome..# O encarei. # ACABA COM ELA!# Kikio arregalou os olhos enquanto Naraku olhava pra Inuyasha e a mulher não entendia nada.

# LARGA O MEU FILHO, PUTA, DESAVERGONHA, MORFÉTICA!# Gritei, a mulher encarou o casal reprovando.

# O filho não é de vocês?# Tudo aquilo estava uma briga só.

Ela iria apanhar... e aqueles..aqueles bebes chorando... que se fodam..

Chorar um pouco NUNCA faz mal.

# ME DA!# voei no pescoço da vaca nazista da Kikio e peguei meu filho, dei para a mulher segurar, esse, saiu correndo. # Estamos somente os quatro!# sorri perversa enquanto o hanyou estralava os dedos com a face distorcida.

# Parem, vocês entenderam errado!# disse Kikio com lagrimas nos olhos.

# Vai chorar agora princesa?# Perguntei se aproximando dela e sem pensar duas vezes puxei com força o cabelo dela até poder sentir a face dela esfregando no chão, ela apertou meus braços afundando a unha em minha pele. O olhar de ódio era imenso.

A guerra vai começar.

OOOOooOOoooOOo

**Fui má? (Tamiris chegando com um sorriso grotesco)**

**hAUhAuahA, MUITO MÁÁ! Mais saibam caros leitores que a Kikio vai apanhar MUITO no próximo capitulo.**

**Meus dedos vão correr livres no teclado... MUAHAHA**

**Ela está literalmente ferrada XD!**

**Vamos as reviews!**

**KATTY CHAN **hAUhaUah, me desculpe, mais eu fiz isso com você sim XDD! Finarzinho triste mesmo, eu sou sadicamente cruel MUAHA..será que fui agora, não deixando a Kikio apanhar como deve? OPAA! Já acharam o filhote Ahahhaa, só fala a kagome quebrar a cara do vaso, DESPEDAÇAR! (okay guria, fiquei amedontrada, você é realmente muitu marvada XP! Eu vo mete a porrada nela..em seu nome ainda! (ESSA É PORUQE VOCÊ ROUBOU MEU FILHO, ESSA PORQUE ROUBOU O HANYOU DE MIM...E ESSA É PORQUE A KATTY MANDOU! HuehuEHueh) Desculpa a demoraaaaa pra postar, você sabe como são as coisas não é mesmo...hihihi...me perdoa XP! AMEI sua review viu? BJIM!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **UhAUhaUahuAH, foi o melhor parabéns que já recebi nessa vida INTEIRINHAA! HuAHUa, se o inu vai querer? EBAA! Saiba mana, que você é a mana morena mais linda dessi mundo que eu tenho vioo? Muito, muito, MUITO..twe amo muio, MUITO, MUITO XP! Eu coloquei COPQUE lembrando de você huhuhuhu

, viu só como eu amo-te? Hohoho! PERFEITO? Meu capitulo PERFEITO? ¬¬, C só ta falando isso por que a idéia foi sua heuheu, mais abafa, abafaa! MANECA, o que você acha de pegar os cacos dela e tacar no lixo ân? XP! BJOKASSS MANECA, amu, amu, amuuuuuu você! (OBS- me superei no hentai é? Huhu)

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON **Oláá! 21 anos! Você é adulto, ebaa JHuahuah, eu fiz dia 31, o dia que postei a fic! XD..estou te devendo uma review, pode ficar sussegada que eu mando viu? hAhahAH!AHH! Você sabia que ia ter hentai? XDD...eu não sou sem vergonha uahAU, nem um pouquinhooo! E o seu..espero que já tenha hentai ¬¬, quero só ver até onde vai essa sua imaginação erótica! Curiosaa! OPA! Sumiu mesmo! MUITA RAIVA, a Kikio merece levar uns cassetes mais pra chorar e ficar toda arrebentada ¬¬. O desespero de uma mão quando perde o filho é realmente grande, POBRE COITADA, são nessas horas que eu mostro quanto ela ama o Shippou XP! Beijos Rafa..até o próximo XD!

**KAROL** Oi MIGUXA TRILEGAL! Esta totalmente desculpadaa! Eu sei que é difícil amndar review, é difícil voce não deixar, EU TE AMO XD! A Kagura é mais que uma anta, vamos concordar, idiota xD ! O Sesshy é lindo demais, não sei porque ele quer ser o principal..pode ser bonito, mais é burro ! (espero que não leia isso OO) Te ajudo na vaquinha sim..dicionario esta absurdamente caro..¬¬! XD! TAMBEM ACHO QUE A KIKI-OSSO eh uma puta..concordo plenamenti com voce heuheuheueh! A tia Rumiko é maluca! Quase fui posta atrás das grades por causa dela..viada ¬¬! Mais você ia me salvar , eu sei hauah! VOCÊ VIU MEU FLOG? Nhaa..eu sou ridícula, buaa! Mais brigadim XD! A fic ta linduxa? Miga, eu te amo MUITOO hauah, inda bem que você gosta dos draminha da Kagome, ela é meio por fora huhuh! BJOKASSSS! Até o próximo! (SMACKK, e ..boa sorte nas provas huehue)

**SRAKOUGA** MEU DEUS..ar, ar, ar hUAha! Hum.triste e picante? Eu só vi triste, por que de picante não tem nada (Cínica eu? Huahuahuahua). Eu me esforcei pra sair bom o pedido de namoroo! Olha, eu pensei em fazer ele pedir ela em casamento mais nem namorando eles tavam..por parte auhHAUahuAhua XPPP! OPAA, o Shippou ta ai já..vai ser LINDO ele no primeiro dia de aula..nhaa, imagina, ele pequenininho com mochilinha nas costas abraçado com a Kagome...QUE EMOÇÃO HAHAH! A medica confundiu a Kagome com a desguelada da Kikio sim XD...maleditaa! Hum..¬¬..suas idéias...dexa, eu não preciso delas mesmo! (MENTIRAAA)..okay confesso...amo elas odinhas hAUhAUAHuAHu! Manecaa..eu quero esganar a Kikio...affe..pobre coitada...era uma vez uma Kikio maldita XD! TI AMU MANAAA RUIVAA XP! Bjãããooo FD!

**SACERDOTIZA**- MIGA DO MEU COREEE! Fica calma XD, eu te perdôo, você não é desnaturada, nem cruel, nem nada hAuahuahuA, eu te amooo huhu. Esqueceu de deixar reviewww, mais num tem " pobrema" não heuehue! NOSSA...Que fuzuê por causa da pasta OO..sabe que eu tenho esse mesmo problema..esqueço TUDo, posso ter acabado de deixar em algum lugar e pluft...esqueço ¬¬...affs! Pq seu astral esta baixo? UHee, fico feliz em levanta-lo! (espero que minha fic esteja meio cômica haahHah, BURLESCAA XP) VAMOS SER MORTAS POR NOSSO LEITORES? Vamos ser dilaceradas até a morte isso sim ¬¬..mais tudo bem, agente se safa como sempre huHauahuAHu! Também te amo Sacerdotizaaa! Espero que tenha gostado e... (vamos acabar com a Kikionojoo, YEAPH)..ai meu Deus..leitores da outra fic...CORREEE! XP (inté amore!). P S- Insanidade já saiu hahahA.

**MAY33-** To tão mal por ainda num ter deixado review...BUAAAAAAAAA, se eu não deixar você da um MURRO na minha cara ta? XP! Tiste o final? Ahua, só um poquinho, tadeco do NOSSO filho...desapareceu, mais já ta de vorta huhu! LINDO? NHAA QUE OTIMOO! Você...você..(cara de choro) vai ficar sem net? Nããããooo! Vou morrer de saudades de você BUAAA! Ficaaaa! XP! Eu o lendo a fic, ela é realmente boa, pra não dizer ótima xPPP! Que pena que já vai...to tão tisti...mais enfim MIGUXA... TE AMOOOOOOOOOO! E...volte logo óÒ"!

**PETIT PELLE **hAhaha, você desesperou no capitulo? XP..eu sou cruel MUAHAHA! Que nada..eu ia fazer uma maldade com o filho dela, mais não queria que você me apedrejasse depois XPPPm, fiquei com medo hAuahuah! REALMENTEE! Morte a vaca da Kikio, e claro..do idiota do Naraku ¬¬..e põe idiota naquilo ...affe! (qualquer coisa agente mesmo extermina eles viu lua?)Eu já li gênio engarrafado sim! O QUE? MINHA FIC É MELHOR? (chorando de emoção) Nunca..NUNCA ninguém disse isso..nem eu imaginava...AI, TE AMOOO! Realmente, meia-irmã xP..você ligava pa Buh..nunca falei com ela, bua, bua! Mais eu amu ela dmais...ta sumida mesmo XP Eu te peguei no MSN...você é legall, Muito, muito legal XP..conheci minha meia irmã..YEAPH! HUAha, lembro da minha fic? Com a mulher caindo? Haha, acho que sou péssima influencia hauahu! ISSO..termina sua fic, to MORRENDo de curiosidade do próximo capitulo OO..MORRENDO! Beijos guriaa! SmACKKK!(Obs.o que significa petit Pelle? Petit eh pequeno né? OO)

**KAGUEA FAN17- **hellou! Não esperava? Nem, sonhava? MahUahuAhaua, é bom mesmo jogar ela do 10º andar, mais como a bixa é foda tem que ser do 20º! (porque você sabe né...vaso ruim não quebra HuahuahaUhAUAHU!) Eu quero sua ficc! Estou muitíssimo ansiosa pra ver e claro..COMENTAR...hihihi, você não sabe op que é ler uma fic depois de um bom tempo sem atualizar...eu já disse alguma vez que Amo sua fic? XP! Espero que tenha gostado do meu modesto capitulo! Imaginei tanta coisa ¬¬...acredita que pensei até em colocar a Kikio afogando o pobezinho so shiipou..¬¬".. (preciso de um psicólogo antes que comece a matar pessoas UahuAHUAh!)...bem..aqui esta meu cap XP! Beijos guriaaa! E claro...até o próximo capitulo! (que se Deus quiser na vai demorar pra postar xP)


	27. Porrada!

**INUYASHA NÃO ME PERTENCEEE**

**(Pulando feito criança emburrada)**

**Vamos pular essa parte e ir pra fic? ¬¬º**

**P S- MORRE KIKIOOOO!**

_# Vai chorar agora princesa?# Perguntei se aproximando dela e sem pensar duas vezes puxei com força o seu cabelo até poder sentir a face dela esfregando no chão, ela apertou meus braços afundando a unha em minha pele. O olhar de ódio era imenso._

_A guerra vai começar._

# Maldita!# Gritou com a face irritada.

# EU? Eu maldita? HAHAHA, me faz rir!# Gritei puxando ainda mais seu cabelo, ela afundou tanto as unhas que pude sentir o sangue deslizar sobre minha pele. # VOCÊ rouba meu filho, VOCÊ quase o manda pra PORRA da adoção e VOCÊ quer destruir a minha vida!# Sorri perversa. # Agora me diz que VOCÊ não quer apanhar?# Juro que nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém.

# VOCÊ roubou o Inuyasha de mim, porque não posso roubar o IDIOTA do seu filho?# Esperneou com as lagrimas escorrendo, um ódio também enorme.

# NUNCA CHAME MEU FILHO DE IDIOTA!# Esqueci daqueles cabelos feios, opacos e quebradiços e pulei em cima dela, que soltou meu braço. Me sentei em cima dela e segurei seus pulsos contra o chão. # Uma patricinha mesquinha NUNCA vai conseguir acabar comigo!# Disse ralhando os dentes, ela tentava me chutar enquanto eu afundava as unhas em seus pobres e delicados pulsos.

# DROGA! Lazarenta! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?# Conseguiu livrar os pulsos e arranhou meu rosto com força, com forma de que ardesse, sem pensar esmurrei o rosto dela, que me olhou incrédula.

_# OLHA A BAIXARIAA!# Gritou Naraku que estava preso a parede pela gola da camisa._

_# CALA BOCA!# gritou Inuyasha esmurrando o queixo de Naraku o fazendo quase deslocar._

_# VERME!# Gritou Naraku empurrando Inuyasha o fazendo cair e bater a cabeça. Inu se revoltou prensando novamente Naraku. O hanyou, que estava segurando o malfeitor virou e sorriu pra mim._

_# Esmurra ela K-chan!#_ Dei um olhar cínico pra Kikio, que acariciava o próprio rosto.

# Quem pensa que é?# Perguntou apertando agora a palpa das mãos.

# Eu penso que sou alguém que não briga apenas com unhadas..# ela me olhou. # Ou melhor dizendo...eu não penso..EU SOU!# Ela riu..o que, ela RIU?

# você pode me bater até me desmaiar desalmada, mais sempre será de baixa classe!# A olhei torto. # Não tem pai, não tem mãe, vive as custas do namorado e tem um filho pra criar..# Ela deu mais um curto sorriso. # Me diga..apanhando ou não, quem vai sempre vencer?# Com as duas mãos puxei o cabelo dela, fazendo ela me olhar, não podendo virar o pescoço pra qualquer que fosse o lado.

# Você pode ter muita grana idiota, mais ninguém tolera esse seu jeito medíocre e arrogante...olhe só! Perdeu seu namoradinho pra menina de baixa classe, o que mais perderá?# Ela esmurrou meu braço, soltei seu cabelo, pois não esperava o ataque, ela me derrubou pro lado e saiu engatinhando com pressa, corri atrás dela pulando por cima de suas costas a fazendo bater com a cara no chão. Me levantei. # SE QUER MESMO QUE EU ME "REBAIXE" batendo em você...farei como quiser!# Chutei a lateral de Kikio, que soltou um gemido alto de dor.

# PARE COM ISSO SUA MALUCA!# Disse tentando se levantar, já que a chutei para o chão novamente. # Se quer mesmo me bater, deixe-me levantar antes COVARDE!# A peguei pela gola da camisa e a levantei a empurrando logo em seguida. Ela bateu as costas na parede.

# MALDITA!# Disse correndo em minha direção e pulando em cima de mim, tentei segura-la, mais ela deu um joelhada forte na barriga, eu me contorci caindo de joelhos no chão, ela se agaixou junto a mim e dei um forte tapa em minha face já dolorida por causa do arranhão de pouco tempo atrás. Tombei pra trás ainda segurando minha barriga, ela sorriu vitoriosa.# Ora, ora...Kagome Higurashi se doendo no chão!# O olhar sarcástico dela me irritou tanto que eu podia sentir o sangue subindo na minha cabeça.

# Isso é tudo o que pode fazer?# Ri alto. Quando ela vinha para bater em mim novamente as costas de Naraku bateram nela a fazendo cair por cima de mim.

_# MORFÉTICO!# gritou Naraku para Inuyasha. _

_# Você diz isso porque é um frangote!# Riu Inuyasha. Naraku possuía uma expressão enorme de dor. Estava por cima de Kikio, que gritou irritada._

_# SAIA DAQUI INUTIL!# Disse Kikio o empurrando. No ato, Inuyasha chegou e o esmurrou a face fazendo com que ele se deparasse com a parede. Estava completamente machucado, Inuyasha já havia esmurrado seu olho esquerdo e dado um murro em seu queixo, que estava sangrando._

_# NUNCA mais se aproxime de meu filho, muito menos da MINHA mulher!# Se aproximou de Naraku. Os olhos do hanyou estavam vermelhos. Naraku tentou se defender, mais Inuyasha era mais forte que o mesmo. Em um golpe de surpresa naraku chutou as " perolas de família" de inuyasha, que se agaixou no chão.  
_

_# Se faz de tão macho e não agüenta um chutinho?# Perguntou Naraku cínico , Inu ainda com uma expressão de dor deu um chute no rosto de Naraku que caiu no chão desmaiado. Agora éramos apenas eu e Kikio._

# SAIA DAQUI IDIOTA!# Quando Kikio empurrou Naraku eu tive tempo de me levantar e a chutei. Ela caiu no chão batendo a cabeça no mesmo. Se levantou com os olhos marejados por causa da batida e me encarou nervosa. # Não rele essas mãos POBRES em mim!# Disse me atacando. Mal percebi que ela passou o pé em mim e encontrei o chão. Foi a vez dela se sentar no chão. Me deu um tapa forte no rosto.

#VACA!# Gritei tentando tira-la de lá, ela apenas sorriu.

# PUTA!# Disse virando mais um tapa em minha face. Com um olhar insano deu mais dois tapas em mim, até que pude segurar seu pulso e joga-la para um pouco longe de mim. Ela tentou chutar minha barriga, mais eu segurei seu pé. Me levantei a puxando pelo mesmo, a arrastando, a larguei. Ela com raiva puxou minha saia e rasgou um pouco dela. Juntei toda a minha raiva e pulei em cima dela cotovelando seu estomago, ela gritou. Pegou a unhas e passou devagar, mais com força sobre meu braço, o mesmo lugar aonde ela já havia arranhado, algumas lagrimas pularam de meus olhos, a arranhei com força, ela me olhou derrotada.

# Desalmada!# O olhar de ódio fundiu-se com suas lagrimas e ouvi a porta se abrindo; Droga...esqueci que a mulher da adoção sabia telefonar.. que ela provavelmente ligaria..e, oras...sorte a minha...não é que ela ligou? ...

OooOOoOOooOooooOOOOOOooOo

# O que vamos fazer?# Sussurrou Inuyasha no meu ouvido. Estávamos na delegacia a aproximadamente meia hora. Eu estava com o rosto cheio de gazes e segurando um saco com gelo por cima de meu braço.

# Eu lá vou saber!# Exclamei um pouco irritada.

# Naraku...acorda Naraku!# Dizia Kikio no outro lado batendo levemente na face de Naraku.

# Mããe...# Choramingou com um olho entreaberto e o outro fechado. Kikio estava também com um saco de gelo nas mãos e com algumas marcas no corpo...mais lesões do que eu. Olhou pra mim perversa.

# Se não fossem os policias teria acabado com a sua raça!# Disse, eu a olhei arqueando as sobrancelhas.

# A claro...esqueci que era eu que estava no chão toda fudida!# Disse ignorante, ela cerrou os olhos furiosa.

# IDIO...# Um policial encarou-nos amedontrador.

# CALEM-SE!# gritou, Kikio se calou na hora, eu suspirei.

# Quer sempre que eu tenha as idéias?# Perguntei pro hanyou, ele deu ombros.

# Eu já acabei com o Naraku..# O olhei debochada.

# Eu também acabei com a Kikio, e não vale, Naraku é humano, você é um meio yokai!# Ele suspirou.

# Naraku também é um meio yokai...mais frangote, só serve pra ferrar com a vida dos outros!# Rolei os olhos. Um policial entrou na sala aonde nos encontrávamos. A mulher entrou com a Shippou no colo.

# Olha, sou Jakotisu e estou encarregado dessa briguinha absurdamente ridícula!# Disse com um gesto meio...afrodisiaco?

# Esses dois!# gritou onigumo, um outro policial apontando pra nós. # Esse dois invadiram uma caso, abordaram duas pessoas na rua e violaram as regras de um hospital!# Acusou. Jakotisu nos encarou, logo observou o outro casal.

# Eles praticamente se mataram!# Disse com mais um gesto...suspeito(?). # Vamos tirar a parte em que eles brigam em local publico e respeitado, onde milhares de nenês prestes a serem adotados gritam de forma assustadora...#

# Esta MALUCO?# Gritou Onigumo. # Que tipo de policial bastardo é você?# Jankotisu ignorou.

# Ora vamos..eles já tiveram seu castigo, olhe a situação deplorável desses dois gosto...desses dois garotos e dessas duas piranha...mocinhas..#O.O

# Esse casal invadiu uma casa!# Jankotisu deu um olhar maliciosa para o hanyou.

# Pode me dizer por que fez isso?# Inuyasha o encarou.

# Eles roubaram nosso filho! Entramos na casa de Kikio para resgata-lo!# Disse com a voz irritada. Onigumo arregalou os olhos.

# Bem...vamos ver se eu entendi.. eles roubaram o filho de vocês..# Começou calmamente, concordamos. # Depois vocês invadiram a casa deles para regatar sua cria# Concordamos novamente. # Os procuraram no hospital, não os encontraram e perdeu a razão!# Olhei reprovadora para inuyasha quando ele torceu a cara, concordei. # depois encontrou esses indivíduos tentando mandar o filho de vocês para a adoção e se atacaram..# Shippou balançava as mãozinhas afoito para vir em meu colo, eu o peguei.

# Eu não concordo em nada, mais o que vai acontecer?# perguntou Kikio irritada.

# Suspenderei os quatro..# PERAI..

# O QUÊ?# Gritamos eu, Kikio, Inuyasha e Onigumo.

# Esta louco, eles invadiram minha casa!# Dizia Kikio incrédula.

# ROUBARAM NOSSO FILHO# Gritei.

# Todos violaram leis, por acaso retardou?# Perguntou Onigumo irritado.

# Ou prenderei todos, ou livrarei todos..# Continuou Jankotisu ignorando a nossa face indignada. # Alem de que esses homens são lindos demais para serem presos... não é?# Perguntou pro hanyou piscando um olho, dei uma risadinha baixa. # MAIS SE...# Disse mais alto, o encaramos. # Se por acaso voltar a acontecer algo do tipo...estarão ferrados comigo!# Deu as costas e saiu da sala, olhei assustada pro Inuyasha, Onigumo insatisfeito empinou o nariz e seguiu Jankotisu.

# Blah..vamos embora!# disse Inuyasha se levantando e fazendo cafuné no Shippou, encarei Kikio.

# Dessa vez você se livrou..# Disse com um pequeno tom de ameaça me levantando. # Se chegar um metro que seja perto do meu filho...você morre!# Ela me olhou ignorante e eu e Inu saímos. Aquela mulher realmente me tirou do sério!

OoOooooOOooooOOOO

# Estou morta!# Suspirei tirando o salto e me jogando contra o sofá. Inuyasha levou Shippou até o berço o depositando ali.

# Adorei o estrago que fez nela!# Disse tirando meus pés do sofá, se sentando e novamente colocando meus pés ali, sobre seu colo.

# Eu queria ter desmaiado ela também..# Disse fazendo bico, ele riu, passando a fazer massagem nos meus pés.

# Ela te arranhou feio hem!# Disse retorcendo a face vendo meu rosto e meu braço, completamente roxos.

# nem me fale...que ódio daquela capivara!# Ele riu bocejando.

# Pelo menos nosso filho esta bem!# Me sentei o abraçando com uma força jamais vista, ele me abraçou de volta.

# Fiquei com tanto medo por Shippou...por nós!# Ele sorriu me deitando novamente.

# Seja como for...descanse um pouco!# Deu um beijo em meu rosto e se levantou.

# Aonde você vaiii...# Perguntei manhosa.

# Vou pegar uma coisa!# O olhou curiosa.

# Que tipo de coisa?# Ele parou colocando as mãos na cintura.

# Deixe de ser curiosa, vou buscar já volto!# Comecei a rir quase ficando sem fôlego, ele estranhou.

# Você esta bem?# perguntou ainda com as mãos na cintura, eu continuei com o ataque de riso, ele arregalou os olhos.

# HAHAHAHAHAHAH#

# MEU DEUS KAGOME, RESPIRA!# Disse ao ver que me rosto estava roxo de tanto eu rir. # KAGOMEEE# Disse já irritado. # PARE!# Ordenou, eu parei...por um tempo.

# Ai Inu.. é por que eu lembrei de...eu lembrei de...# Ele suspirou debochado.

# Lembrou do que raios?# Uma lagrima escorreu por meu rosto, suspirei divertida.

# Eu lembrei de...de...#

# ÒÓ#...

# De quando o Jankotisu te cantou HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!# Ele se levantou indignado.

# O QUÊ?# Pulei em cima de mim segurando levemente meus braços.

# Ai..ai...parei de rir..# Disse. # Minha barriga ta doendooo!# Ele suspirou irritado.

# Ele não me chavecou!# Eu dei ombros.

# Ó nãããooo...claro que nããão! Se ele fosse elA eu com certeza teria tido um ataque de ciúmes!# Ele estreitou os orbes. # Hum..." GATO", esta até arrasando corações de homens..# Disse o provocando.

# Idiota, deveria estar agradecida afinal...eu livrei nossa pele, já era pra você estar PRESA!# Arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Então comprova que ele estava te cantando?# Ele me olhou ainda irritado.

# Então..diz alguma coisa!# Disse meio sem graça com aquele olhar profundo, ele me encarou maligno.

# Você disse que não agüenta mais rir se não estou enganado não é..?# estranhei a pergunta.

# Sim...se eu rir eu morro, minha barriga esta doendo..# O olhar ameaçador dele aumentou ainda mais, fiquei amedrontada. # Por que?# Ele levantou as garrinhas dele pro alto balançando-as em forma de ataque. # Inuyasha...#

# É o seu fim Kagome...#

# OO# Oh não, ele não vai fazer o que eu estou pensando, ele não vai, ele não vai...ele vai...ele vaHAHAHAHAHAAH.

# HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH PARAAAAAAAAA!# Gritei me contorcendo enquanto ele fazia cócegas em mim. # Por favor INUUU, Eu não consigo RESPIRARRRRRRR!# Disse afoita tentando inutilmente respirar, ele parou um pouco, puxei o ar.

# Respirou..?# Não deu nem tempo de mais um olhar assustado que ele voltou a me fazer cócegas, ri ainda mais alto, as lagrimas pulavam de meu rosto enquanto eu me desesperava.

# POR FAVOR INUUUUUUUU!# AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

# DIGA QUE EU SOU SEU REI!# Ordenou, o olhei.

# Nããão!#

# DIGA!# Aiaiaiaiaiaia..

# HAHAHAHA, Drogaa...você é meu rei!# Ele parou.

# Ok..vou pegar o que prometi...# Nem esperei ele sair, estava tão cansada que coloquei as mãos na barriga descansando, logo adormeci...maldito hanyou.

OOOOOOOOoooOOoooOooo

# Ai!# Acordei com o hanyou me cutucando, o encarei.

# O que quer?# Perguntei grossa, ele me estendeu um enorme, lindo, delicioso e precioso bolo.

# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!# gritei pulando em cima do hanyou, precisamente do bolo e o olhando com lombriga.

#Nossa!# disse assustado e ao mesmo tempo feliz com a minha reação, sorri.

# Inu...eu te amo!# Disse o abraçando e roubando um beijo seu, ele me abraçou com força colocando o bolo sobre o sofá...

Aquilo tudo até aquele momento pelo menos fortaleceu nosso amor...

Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas não é?

Blah..o que Deus tem a ver com isso ¬¬"

OOoOOOooooOOooOOoOOo

#NHAMP NHAMP NHAMP NHAMP#

# Meu Deus...# Disse o hanyou olhando assustado pra mim, que tinha acabado de devorar o quinto pedaço de bolo naquela tarde.

# DELICIOSOO!# Disse jogando mais no prato, ele encarou com nojo.

# É magra por dó!# Olhei irritada.

# Olhe só quem fala! Come feito um javali!# Ele riu. Eu mastiguei o bolo e mostrei a língua.

# ECAAA! Comida mastigada!# Disse rindo.

# Me beije!# Pedi.

# Engula isso primeiro!# Disse arregalando os olhos.

# PROVA DE AMOR!# Ele me olhou debochado...

# prova de amor seria ter coragem de te internar em um sanatório...para o seu próprio bem claro!# Ignorei o que ele havia dito, ouvi batidas na porta, se apressei em abrir, o hanyou me seguiu.

# Sim?# Perguntei observando uma mulher morena de olhos esverdeados.

# Olá, eu sou Kaguya..# Disse estendendo a mão , eu a apertei.

# O que quer?# Perguntou o hanyou, ela nos encarou séria.

# Será que eu poderia entrar?# Pediu já dentro do cômodo, o olhei irritada.

# Já entrou..# Ela se sentou nos olhando calmamente.

# Estou aqui por causa de uma denuncia...sobre o filho de vocês..# Inuyasha sorriu largamente.

# É sobre que roubaram ele? Sei quem foi e..# Ela o cortou.

# Justamente sobre isso... # Ela suspirou. # Não sei se sabem, mais a vida da criança passou por um grande risco...# A encarei.

# Logicamente que sabemos...ficamos desesperados e...# vagabunda que corta todo mundo.

# Pois bem,... preste atenção..# A olhamos sérios. # Estarei de olho em vocês por um mês..caso aconteça QUALQUER coisa...eu mandarei o bebê para a adoção.#

# O QUÊ?# Gritamos eu e Inu juntos, ela pediu silêncio.

# Me disseram que descuidaram da criança e ela foi pra adoção, sem mais nem menos, não discutam# Ela deu um ultimo olhar. # É o meu trabalho# Se levantou saindo do cômodo sem dizer mais nada, olhei o hanyou irritada.

# sim...estamos fodidos.. e sabe? Tenho quase certeza de que Kikio armou pra cima disso!# Ele me olhou.

# Eu também..se tivesse alguma maneira de ferrarmos Kikio..# Começou Inuyasha com pose pensativa.

# Não tem como, vamos apenas cuidar do Shippou e deixar as coisas como elas estão!# Mais idéias malucas de Inuyasha NÃO!

# MAIS DROGA! ELA NÃO TEVE O QUE MERECEU!# Gritou o hanyou furioso, o olhei calma.

# Ai...o que vai fazer?# Perguntei. Eu também não estava satisfeita com o que aconteceu com Kikio. Ser presa seria muito, mais ela tem que aprender...

# Sabe que eu tive uma idéia?# Me assustei. # Vamos simplesmente..fingir que nos separamos..#

# O QUÊ?# Ele sorriu me abraçando e logo depois me girando.

# Conseguirei desmascarar Kikio facilmente, vamos! Você ficara por aqui, direi que é para cuidar da criança!# O olhei reprovadora. # Vamos K-chan...se fizermos isso, com certeza venceremos e ela não se aproximará mais do Shippou!# O encarei.

# tudo bem...quando começamos!# Ele sorriu me dando um selinho.

# AGORA!#

Senhor...por que me deste essa vida insana?

Definitivamente...ninguém merece ¬¬

OooOOooOOoooooOooo

**AMORESSS! Estou MUITISSIMOOO feliz por causa das reviews...nhaaaaa..AMO VOCÊSSSS! XD**

**KATTY CHAN **Legal, legal , legal! hAUhAUhaU, Realmente, ela meteu porrada na Kikio XD! Juro que queria fazer a Kikio banguela mais seria muito, mais muitooo cruel xP! KIKIVAZO AKELA NOGENTA, DISCARADA SEM-VERGONHA, IDIOTA teve o POUCO que mereceu, afinal..acha que não vou colocar aquela charanga velha pra correr? ( Especialmente pra você hohohoho). Minha fic? Ótima? COMO SEMPRE? Nhaaaaa! Que OTEMO! Te amo, te amo, te amo ;)! Se você se empolgou ai imagine eu que estou escrevendo.. só não entrei no meio da história por que se não eu seria despedida hUahuauAhAUA! Nhaa..eu de novo pedindo desculpas pela demoraa.. ta na hora de eu me aposentar vioo ¬¬! Perdooa euuu? (olhos suplicantes)..diz que sim Kattyzinha xPPP! Hey girlll, vou-me indo! AMEI A REVIEWW! Continue acompanhando e juro que faço a kikio quebrar os dois dentes da frente MUAHAHA! Beijosssss!

**JESSY.SCHMIED **Estava com pressa? HUAhAUha, eu só te perdôo por que você é minha super amiga RETARDED ¹²¹³³¹¹²¹²¹... YEs, somos RETARDADAS! (Só não uso nossos apelidinhos aqui por que podem nos difamar hAuahuaHu!) SIMM! Eu posto, POSTO o capitulo em que ela apanha pra valer..e claro, com MUITO amor MUAHAHAHA! Quantos apanhas que você deixou O.O...quem vê pensa que você quer me bater xDDD! Minha maluca! Espero que tenha gostado do capiulo e vibrado junto com a K-chan e a vaca da Kikiosso huuhuhuhu! Ah, e a propósito..agente ainda vai pra pirulitolandia? Ôo...Falaram que tem meninas idiotas querendo roubar nosso cargo de freira..precisamos fazer algo a respeito XDDD! Bem...por enquanto é só hAUahu, BJONESSSS GURIAA!

**SACERDOTIZA **Hey Guriaa! Sim, sim..realmente deu pena do Inu e da Kagome, foi cruel eu ter deixado aqueles desalmados levarem o Shippou não acha? XD MAIS EU TINHA QUE FAZER ISSO, eu tinhaa! (acredita Sacerdotiza..acredita, acredita! hAuaHuaHau) Também acho que a Kikio tem que morrer...tem que morrer de um jeito ainda mais cruel do que como os alienígenas xPPP! HEYY! Você esta melhor? As provas realmente acabaram? Precisamos continuar a fic antes que nos coloquem na fogueira hAahuahaHAUhu! Bem...agente da um jeito, mais tem que ser logo, se não desistem da gente xDD! A fic vai fazer falta? Estou morrendo de pena de dar um fim nela..nhaa..eu não consigoooo XP! Bjoness Sacerdotizaa! Inté breve huhu!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **O.O...MANECAA! hAUAU, amei sua opinião! Fiquei morrendo de vontade de QUEBRAR O DENTE DELA, DEIXAR ELA CARECA, TACAR FOGO NELA ATÉ DERRETER xD...mais a dublê disse que não ia agüentar tudo isso HAuaHUAh! Você amou minha mana morena? QUI BOMMM! ¬¬º Sabe..eu fiquei pensando no jeito que eu falo, agora eu to encanada..ta bom PORRTA HAUAH, fiquei rindu o dia inteiro! Mais tudo bem..eu te perdôo PATA, afinal, você ta toda roquinha HAahAHha, eu sou cruel, ah eu sou, eu sou xPPP! Espero que tenha gostado da pequena e merecida surra da Kikinojo..apesar de que eu queria ter FRITADO os órgãos da maldita...mais enfim XD...AMO-TE manaa! Atéé!

**LUMI-CHAN **Olááá! NHAAAAA! Você disse que minha fic ta ótima? Disse, eu não to sonhando? (olhos marejados de emoção)...AI, BREGADAAAAAA! To tão felizzz! XD! Mais enfim HAuaH! Concorda comigo de que a maldita deveria apanhar de montão? Pois é! Foi tão satisfatório botar a rapariga pra levar uns socos na cara, estomago e laterais que você nem imagina xPPP! HEYYY! Colocar a mulher pra levar o filho da Kagome seria mais do que azar, mais sabe que eu pensei nisso? HAHAHAHAH! Quase que eu coloco, mais coitadinhos, eu não ia ser tão cruel assim xPPP! Que bom que acha minha fic demaissss! Saiba que de agora em diante eu te amo! XPPP! AMEI sua reviewww! E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e claro..continue acompanhando a fic xDDD! BJONESSSSS guriaa! Até o próximo!

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON **Oii rafaa xD. Você sabia que a Kikio e o Naraku estavam por trás disso? AHuAHahaua, tem que ser esses dois malditos não acha? XP! Realmente, teve até policia no meio do capitulo AHuaau, mais enfim, se você visse uma mulher gritando pra outra que tinha roubado seu filho você a chamaria de louca não é? Meu Deus...acho que to exagerando, coitada da kagome, eu sou muito cruel HAuahuahAU! Mais enfim...XD. Depois da raiva que agente pego da Kikio no capitulo ela teve o que mereceu nesse...mesmo que eu queria que a Kagome matasse a desgraçada..mais já que vaso ruim não quebra o jeito é aceitar xP! Você postou? Meu Deus..nem vi O.O...juro que comento, eu era acostumada com o outro titulo..isso é..eu comentei? O.O...mudou o titulo: Me conta o por que..se puder? Bjus Rafa! Até o próximo capitulo, Beijoss!

**SRA KOUGA **hAUahuaha, ela PEGO a VACA, bateu na VACA e quase.. QUASE matou a VACA ...droga, o melhor agente sempre adia não acha? xPPP! A kikio realmente se fudeu.. PERFEITOOO! Sim..claro, agente não é cruel, nããão, longe disso, cruel é a Kikio, agente só é...agente só quer paz (to vendo mesmo hauhAUhaahua, por isso que o mundo ta em guerra xDD). SIMM! Eles relembrando o passado, QUI BOM QUI VOCÊ GOSTO HUHHH, MANECA DO MEU TUM TUM DOURADO XPP! Amo-te tanto, tanto, tanto hhuhuhu! Aii..eu também to imaginandooo...aquela coisinha de cabelos pretos, todo manhoso agarrando a perna da Kagome pra não ir na escola, o Inu emburrado e a K-chan com dó...que LINDOOOO! Mesmo que não pareça talvez não nesse, no próximo capitulo isso aconteça..IMAGINA SÓ..QUE MEIGOOO! (vibrando xP) bem..brigadãoo mana! Amo-tee! Beijoss!

**SRA KAROL **Oi miguxaaa! Opaa! De nada por ter postado ela pra tu, ela ta LINDUXA viuu? Mais espera um pouco pra postar mais capitulo que daí o povo comenta mais afinal...ta tão linda toda a sua ficc...NHA, te amo AHuahAUAa. Minha fic? Perfeita? Maginaa, a sua que é..melhor, as duas são hahAhah! Eu também AMEI falar com você por MSN, você é mesmo TRILEGALL! To morrendo de vontade de falar contigo de novo...BUAAAA! AhuAH, seria bom mesmo que nenhuma plástica resolvesse as porradas que ela levou..mais pelo menos com uma cicatriz eu garanto que a desgraçada fica xP! huAaU, tudo perfeito? MEU olho perfeito? NHAA..LINDAA! (Sim, sim..meu olho é azul sim..mais eu sou horrível ). PODEXÁÁÁ, amei esse feliz aniversário atrasado...fiquei tão, tão, tãããooooo felizx XP..e a kikio... LEVOU PORRADAAA huhuhhuu! Bjokass guriaaa! AMO-TEE! (esperando por vc no próximo cap xP)

**CAKSS **hUahUAhuah! Olááá! SIM, Sim, SIM! MATA ELA KAGOMEEE hAhAHAhA, bem que eu poderia ter exagerado um pouquinho a mais nessa briga não acha? (Imagina aquele vaso velho todo fodida, sem dente, roxo e quebrado..perfeitooo xP) Põe cretina nisso Òó, imagina, sair por ai roubando o filho dos outros, ainda mais da K-chan! A NÂO, ELA TEM QUE MORRERR! Huhuhu, GRR! Está adorando minha fic? Nhaaa, que emoçããão! AMEI sua reviewww! É a primeira vez que você comenta não é? XD...fiquei mto, mto, mto contente viu? HAHAHAHA, o que foi mais hilário é pensar como você deve ter vibrado na hora em que ficou sabendo que a Kikiosso ia levar um cassete...ELA MERECE VAII! Concorda comigo não é? xPPP! Bjoss guriaa! Até o próximo cap e...continue acompanhando xD

**KAGURA FAN 17 **Olááá! Eu, te surpreender mais a cada dia? Hihi, deixa de modéstia vai! (toda vermelha) HAuAHuAH! O que..sugestão? O.O...Meu deus HAuAhuaH, isso aeewww, mata a vaca da Kikioo!xD (Bem que eu e você poderíamos ter invadido esse roteiro e acabado com a maldita não acha? Quebrar alguma costelinhas seria ótimo para o nosso ego não seria? MUAHAHAHAHA) Exagerou nada HAhahAHA (vamos ignorar a parte em que eu tive uma crise de riso com os xingos que você deu pra Kikinojo xP), eu devia ter fudido mesmo com ela... EU AMO A SUA FIC! Sim..claro que já lii! OQ EU VOCÊ ESCREVEU AI? Me contaaaa, eu quero saberr! (POSTA LOGO SUA FICCCCC, se não eu morro infartada xP)..bem, mais deixando de papo, eu vou-me..BJONES GURIAA! Até o próximo!

**NATYH **Olááá! Que bom que esta AMANDO a minha ficc! Fiquei contentíssimo viu? hAUAHuAHA, gostou do cassete que a Kikio levou xP! Não queria que a kagome levasse alguns murros, mais é a vida, eu tina que fazer issop (com muio sacrifício, por que se eu pudesse eu colocaria uma privada caindo do céu em cima do crânio da kikinojo fazendo ela se despedaçar..mais como é algo impossível até nas fics xPPPP!) Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo guriaa! E continue acompanhando claro hUahuaHuAhAU! Fiquei tão alegre em ver sua review (emoção XDD)...Beijos guriaaa! Até o próximo capitulo! Beijoss!

**ANIELLY KARISE **Oieeeee! NHAA, amou minha fic? AMOUUUU? QUE OTEMOOO! EBAAA xP! Claro que eu vou continuar ela...pelo menos pretendo continuar e acabr logo, logo...é só eu criar coragem hAUahuAH! Espero que tenha gostado da briga da kagome...descontei 1 por cento da raiva que eu tinha pela Kikio nesse capitulo hAuahAUhaU! Heyy...você tem conta no FF, por que não faz uma fic? ( Ahh..eu sou muito chata, vivo perguntando se vão fazer fics xDD) NHAAA! Me desculpee...mais...você já pensou em fazer alguma? hUahuaHuAH! Deixando de papo furado! Continue acompanhando a fic e craru...torcendo pela kagome e pelo Inuyasha.;... que ainda vão sofrer muito nas minhas mãos MUAHAHA! Bjoness Guriaa! Até!

**KAGOME CHAN **Ollááááá´!(P S- OS ULTIMOS SERÃO OS PRIMEIROS XD!).NHAA...Apanhar não basta, a Kikio tem que morrer mesmo...hAuahau , mais mesmo assim...APANHAAA! Vamos linxar ela sem dó nem piedade! Vai, vai, vai! (Tmizinha e kagome Chan torcendo pela Kagome em cima da arquibancada) Destroçaa ela kagome HUAhauAHu! Desculpeee por ter demorado a postar..hihi, você sabe como é né...muitas letras, pouca cabeça, pouca imaginaçãoo... (Tah, essa desculpa não cola mais certo? HAuAHuAhuA)! Espero não ter demorado muito xD! ME PERDOAA! Prometo que o próximo capitulo saíra mais rápido ok? Espero que tenha gostado da porrada que a Kikio levou..apesar de não ter sido esmagada por um caminhão tóxico nem nada tão desastroso huhuhuhuhuhu! AMEi suas review! Me deixou contentissimaa viooo? ;D! Continue acompanhandooo! Beijokas guriaaa, até o próximo!


	28. Plano

**Inuyasha não pertence a mim, nem a Rumiko... ele pertence a Deus...**

**T.T"**

**Nem a Deus Inuyasha pertence...Inuyasha pertence a mim! A MIM!**

**Ou melhor..ele pertence a Rumiko mesmo! Ú.u**

# Sabe Inuyasha...ainda acho que isso não vai dar nem um pouco certo!# estávamos deitados na cama, eu olhando pro teto e ele me encarando.

# Olhe só... Agente finge que vai se separar!# Pior parte, pior parte! # Depois eu vou falar com ela e digo que sinto saudades e..#

# NÃO!# Gritei desesperada. # De jeito nenhum! Imagina que você vai falar isso pra ela! E se você sei la..gostar da idéia!# Ele me olhou debochado.

# Eu já disse que te amo umas quatro vezes hoje e..#

# Você não chegou nem a dizer uma!# Ele me ignorou.

# E isso já prova o quanto te amo!# Emburrei.

# Você é um fajuto, ta armando isso pra deixar o Shippou comigo e fugir com aquela troglodita piranhenta!# Ele riu.

# Eu nunca ia deixar o Shippou..# Ele passou o braço por cima da minha barriga me abraçando.

# Bem falado.." nunca ia deixar o Shippou" !# Ele me soltou.

# Kagome e seu ciúmes doentio!# Eu engoli seco, o encarei irritada.

# EU OUVI BEM? Eu, ciúmes? De você?# Ele apenas concordou. # HÁ.HA.HA! Que absurdo!# Ele deu ombros.

# Tudo bem..se você não tem ciúmes alem de falar que tenho saudades eu a beijo, transo com ela e tenho muitos e muitos filhos..# Eu dei um forte tapa no braço dele.

# São nessas horas em que eu vejo que você realmente me ama!# Ironizei, ele rolou os olhos.

# E são nessas horas em que vejo que você não sente ciúmes!# Me disse sarcástico. Eu apenas suspirei.

# Sim..tambem concordo que são nessas horas!# Ficamos quietos por alguns minutos.

# Bem, e ai, o que acha?# Eu o encarei apoiando meu cotovelo na cama e a cabeça em minha mão.

# Você não vai beijar ela vai?# ele suspirou.

# Não,...eu não vou beijar ela.# Cerrei os olhos.

# Então me explica como ela vai ter certeza que você sente saudades dela!# Ele fez expressão pensativa.

# Pois é..to achando que eu vou ter que beijar ela!# Me joguei na cama.

# Prefiro deixar como esta!# Ele bufou.

# Se deixar como esta ela simplesmente da um jeito de acontecer algo com o Shippou e nós o perderemos.# Foi minha vez de bufar.

# Então ta, vai la e fica com ela, vai! Vai!# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# O que você vai fazer?# Eu virei de costas pra ele.

# Vou dormir!# Ele estranhou.

# Se você deixou tenho certeza que vai fazer algo!# Acho que ele ta aprendendo a conviver comigo, há.ha.ha!XD

# Eu não vou fazer nada, entendo que é por nosso filho que você vai me trair!# Fingi uma voz de choro.

# Kagome...o que vai fazer?# Ele NÃO teve dó de mim! Que ÓDIO.

# Já disse que nada porra! Boa noite!# Apaguei o abajur com raiva, ele passou a mão pela minha cintura me abraçando.

# K-chan, me entenda..# Eu dei um tapa na mão dele.

# Não me abrace e não me chame de K-chan!# Ele passou o braço por cima de mim e acendeu o abajur.

# Kagome! Deixe disso! Agente precisa salvar o Shippou, deixe de egoismo!# Fiz bico.

# Aé né, se eu tivesse que beijar o Naraku pra salvar o Shippou você com certeza deixaria!# Ele fez uma cara séria.

# Claro que deixaria, é pelo bem do nosso filho!# Eu ri.

# Então eu vou beija-lo afinal, se a kikio estiver fora de tudo isso o naraku ainda será um problema!# Ele estreitou os orbes.

# Não! Se você fizer isso ela vai desconfiar que isso é um plano!# Eu o olhei superior.

# Mais é um plano!# O olhei uma ultima vez e me virei de novo. # Boa noite!# Apaguei o abajur.

# DE JEITO NENHUM!# Gritou acendendo a abajur de novo, eu bufei.

# inuyasha!# me fiz de ofendida. # É pelo bem do SHIPPOU! Deixe de ser egoísta!# Ele me virou de frente pra ele.

# Mais ele é um cafajeste! Pode te fazer algum mal!# Disse.

# Inuyasha, eu sei me cuidar!# Disse indignada.

# Sabe sim , se ele quiser te estuprar o que você faz hem, me diz?# Eu ri.

# Oras, ou eu bato nele, ou eu bato PRA ele!# Ignorei o olhar espantado do hanyou. # E outra, você fala, fala e fala, mais e se a Kikio tentar te estuprar?#

# Então eu como ela!# Dei um gritinho de indignação e me deitei de novo.

# Então ta bom, então!# Ouvi ele bufar.

# Então ta bom!# também se deitou. Apaguei o abajur com ainda mais raiva.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1 e...

CLICK!

# Apaga essa droga de abajur! Já não estava tudo resolvido?# Ele se sentou.

# Kagome por favor!# Começou a balançar as mãos. # Faça isso pelo Shippou!# Eu me sentei imitando ele.

# Inuyasha, por favor! Faça isso pelo Shippou!# Ele se irritou.

# Que mãe você é!# Apagou o abajur e se deitou, eu o acendi.

# Que pai você é!# O apaguei.

# É...o Shippou quem decidiu, ele falou mamãe primeiro, não papai!# Acendeu o abajur. # E alem do mais, você vê que eu o amo pois estou pensando na possibilidade de ajudar, mais a mãe dele é uma egocêntrica!# Apagou o abajur, eu o acendi.

# DROGA! Eu também pensei em uma possibilidade!#

# Mais é melhor eu fazer isso!#

# fazer isso o que? Me trair?# Gritei, ele se deitou.

# Por favor?# Dei um suspiro cansado.

# Tudo bem Inuyasha...# Ele sorriu, se levantou fazendo questão de me beijar, mais eu o parei. # Mais até la..sem sexo!# Me deitei de novo e apaguei o abajur, ele foi acender mais queimou.

# SEM SEXO?# gritou.

# Boa noite!#

# SEM? Mais eu não vou agüentar! Eu fico perto assim de voce eu sinto que devo...# Eu o cortei.

# BOA NOITE!# Fingi estar dormindo, o ouvi bufar.

Maldita Kikio!

OooOOOOooOoOoOOOO

Acordei cedo. Hoje se iniciaria o plano do Inuyasha, porque meu com certeza não era.

Imagine se eu..EU, Kagome Higurashi vai aceitar ser TRAIDA por Inuyasha por uma cretina feito a kikio?

Nem fudendo! Aquilo seria demais pra mim! Ouvi passos. Olhei pra trás e dei de cara com o Inuyasha.

# Bom dia!# Disse seca, ele apenas observou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

# Bom dia amor!# Ignorei.

# Seu amor ta dormindo!# Ouvi um choro. # Ou melhor, ESTAVA dormindo!#

# FEH!# Ele foi ver o Shippou. Logo ouvi passos e choros.

# O que ele quer?# Perguntei.

# Ele esta com fome!#

# Vou preparar a mamadeira!# Disse. Inuyasha fez uma cara de espanto.

# Mas, mas...você não vai mais amamentar ele?# Fez uma cara de choro junto com o Shippou. # ele quer a mamãe!# Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

# Ele um hanyou Inuyasha, os dentes dele doem! Pode acreditar que seu filho, por ser hanyou já tem dentinhos afiados e me MORDE!# Peguei a mamadeia que havia comprado e pus o leite para ferver. Quando olhei pra trás Inuyasha ainda fazia uma cara de choro.

# Se eu tivesse seios o amamentaria!# O ignorei. Peguei o leite e coloquei na mamadeira.

# Vem filhote!# Peguei o Shippou do colo de Inu e fui pra sala.

# Você esta me ignorando?# Perguntou, eu suspirei.

# Não Inuyasha, eu não estou te ignorando!# Ele me olhou irritado.

# Você esta sim!# Parecia uma criança...Ele É uma criança.

# Se estivesse não estaria falando com você...agora vai escovar seus dentinhos vai!# Ele se irritou.

# Egoísta!# Adivinhem? Ignorei. HAHAHA.

# Boa sorte com a vaca!# Ele bufou e saiu. Era difícil pra mim imaginar ele com ela. Era difícil saber que ele pode ainda gostar dela e pode voltar com ela, ou pelo menos gostar da idéia. É difícil saber...que eu não o tenho...que ele é livre.

OooooooOooOO

Ele chegou eram aproximadamente 6 horas da noite. Eu estava rindo ao telefone falando com Sango.

# mais Sango...vocês estão quase namorando e ainda espanca o coitado? HAHAHAHHA# O Inuyasha me olhou confuso. # ta, ta..o Inu chegou! Tchau garota..e vê se não mata ele HAHAHAHA!#

_# O Miroku é um hentai idiota...mais eu o amo fazer o que ... Tudo bem, eu não vou matar ele, só não mate o Inuyasha ta? Tchau HAHAHAHA!#_

# E então?# Perguntei desligando o telefone.

# eu me encontrei com ela as 4 horas, afinal, tive que resolver direito com a Kaguya as possibilidades de ter sido culpa de Kikio tudo isso.# Pedi que continuasse. # Enfim. Disse que sentia saudades, ela não acreditou. Me fingi de doce, falei que você moraria em casa apenas por causa do nosso filho e ela não acreditou. Pediu então que eu a beijasse. Eu disse que não por causa do Shippou.# Eu ri.

# E então?#

# Daí ela não acreditou e eu tive que beija-la!# Emburrei.

# Tudo bem...mais me diz uma coisa, se ela falar que foi TUDO culpa dela, como você vai provar pra Kaguya?# Ele riu alto.

# Pra que servem gravadores dados por Kaguya?# Perguntou mostrando um gravador.

# Sei la..# respondi com desdém. # E tenho raiva, MUITA raiva de qeum sabe!# Falei dando as costas pra ele, que segurou meu braço.

# Não vai ter crises de novo vai?# Revirei os olhos em tédio.

# Não Inuyasha, não vou!# Tirei " delicadamente" a mão dele do meu braço e voltei a caminhar. Ele parou e cruzou os braços.

# Você sabe ser irritante!# Sentei na mesa e peguei uma maça. # O que aconteceu? Nunca comeu maça!#

# Primeiro...eu sou irritante com quem me irrita!# Vi ele suspirar debochado. # Segundo... eu comia maça antes de te conhecer..e mesmo se nunca tivesse comido isso não significaria que eu não gostasse!# Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

# Eu pensei em você enquanto beijava ela!# O encarei.

# Aé..que irônico!# Voltei a morder a maça. A encarei com nojo e a joguei longe. # Eu vou beijar milhares de homens e depois falar que estava pensando em você!# Ele riu.

# Kagome...ela confia em mim!# Bati as mãos na mesa e o encarei com raiva.

# De que adianta ELA confiar em você?# Fiz bico e me sentei de novo. # Você me pediu em namoro!# Ele me abraçou, tentei me soltar mais ele " obvio" era mais forte.

# Ka...# Eu o encarei. # Será somente até ela falar..#

# E se ela nunca falar? Você vai ficar com ela pra sempre?# Ele deu um beijo no meu rosto. Minha voz soava triste.

# Se ela nunca falar... no final do mês agente esquece tudo!# dei um selinho nele.

# Mesmo assim...até lá sem sexo e sem beijo!# Ele me olhou.

# Você acha que estou com você só por causa de sexo?# Arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não..mais estou com nojo de você...afinal, beijou aquela mula!# O empurrei de leve. # Você não vai ter relações sexuais com ela vai?# Perguntei com um tom sexy.

# Não!# Disse assustado.

# Bom mesmo!# me levantei e fui rebolando até a sala. # Esqueci de avisar!# Ele me fitou. # Amanhã, enquanto estiver com a cobra eu vou estar no shopping com a Sango..#

# O QUÊ?# perguntou furioso. # SOZINHAS? Você e ela? Não Kagome, ela não é uma boa companhia, ela vai te levar pro mal!# Disse com uma voz de assustado tentando me convencer.

# Nossa,que interessante!# Disse rindo. # Ela vai AMAR saber que pensa isso dela!#

# NÃO!# Falou soando frio. # Kagome, você não vai aprontar lá vai?# Fiz expressão pensativa.

# bem...depende!# Ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

# Depende de que?# Eu abri um sorriso.

# Se eu estiver de bom humor!# Dei um abraço forte nele. # Mais afinal, não deve se preocupar...#

# Não?# Perguntou desconfiado.

# Não, imagine...eu nunca seria capaz de nada!# Disse com uma calma imensa.

# Não sei porque não consigo acreditar nessa sua cara de santa...# Eu dei ombros.

# Acredite se quiser...mais só SE QUISER!# Dei um gargalhada alta até subir ao meu quarto. Adivinhem..

Sim, ele me seguiu!

# Kagomeee!# Ele me abraçou por trás me balançando como se estivéssemos dançando. # não faça isso comigo!#

# inuyasha...# O fitei cética. # Fique de boa!# Ele foi retrucar mais eu o cortei. # D-E BOA!# Gritei fechando a porta na cara dele. Inuyasha deu três batidas suaves na porta.

# FAJUTA!# Gritou indo embora, eu abri a porta, ele parou.

# Não se preocupe.. não terá que dormir no sofa!# Ele sorriu. Eu sabia que ele estava se segurando pra não me xingar de um monte de coisa..mais sabe? FODA-SE, FODA-SE mil vezes FODA-SE! # An...você tinha me chamado de algo?# Perguntei com os braços cruzados.

# Não!# Disse entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama. # Deve ter sido impressão sua!# Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

# Sua blusa esta cheirando a perfume barato!# Ele me encarou.

# Deve ser o seu!# Cerrei os olhos, ele riu. # Me desculpe... é da Kikio!#

# JURA?# Perguntei arregalando os olhos em ironia.

# Juro!# Se fechou no banheiro e foi tomar banho.

Ai que raiva!

OOoooooOOOOooOOo

Dormi cedo e acordei cedo. Coisa medíocre! Mais sabem, pra tudo tem uma explicação! Sim, eu daria uma de psicótica e seguiria o Inuyasha. HÁ.HA.HA! Cruel de minha parte? Tenho certeza que ele faria o mesmo! Ele se trocou. Me deu um tchau baixo e um beijo na testa. Sim..eu estava fingindo dormir, que coisa ¬¬! Ele saiu de casa e eu me levantei. Estranho ele não ter se perguntado o porquê de eu estar com tantos cobertores em um dia caloroso. De madrugada eu simplesmente acordei, troquei de roupa e..pra disfarçar..coloquei diversos e diversos cobertores. MUAHAHA, se o Inuyasha se acha tão esperto, saiba ele que não é!

Levantei, me lotei de perfume pra ele não sentir meu cheiro e sai. Meu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado mais nada muito notável.

# Seu cabelo esta horrível!# Disse em sussurros Sango que chegou na hora combinada.

# Sem problemas..por favor, cuide do Shippou!# Ela concordou entrando em casa. Ele andava elegantemente com as mãos no bolso. Eu ia de fininho atrás, cada poste que passava eu me escondia. Ele não se virava, afinal as ruas estavam cheias e nunca imaginaria que EU, Kagome Higurashi estaria o perseguindo. HAHAHA! Chegamos perto a casa de Kikio. Ela não morava MUITOOO longe, mais estranhei ele não vir de carro. Enfim, quando estava na entrada da casa da barrosa perdi Inuyasha de vista.

# Mais o QUÊ?# Perguntei correndo em direção a porta de entrada. Senti que meus pés já não estavam no chão e eu inutilmente corria a lugar nenhum...

# Kagome..Kagome!# Falou inuyasha me colocando no chão. Estremeci e o encarei com raiva.

# Droga!# Ele começou a rir.

# Acha que não percebi que levantou de madrugada pra se trocar e depois se lotou de cobertores?# Arqueei uma sobrancelha. # Não precisa ficar com ciúmes..eu te amo!# Sussurrou me dando um selinho. # Agora volta pra casa..e se a Sango..que a propósito tentou disfarçar mais tropeçou na sarjeta caindo de carro...Bem..se ela não cuidou bem do Shippou de uma bronca nela!# Não disse mais nada, apenas voltei a caminhar. Virei a esquina, sabia que ele me seguiria até um certo ponto. Chegando a uma distancia considerável voltei. Entrei na casa com cuidado. Ouvi a voz de Kikio e uma risada alta. Percebi que ela havia acabado de trancar a porta de seu quarto com ela e Inuyasha dentro. Cerrei os olhos. Quando fui avançar...

# Senhorita Kikio?# Gelei. Parei de andar.

# Sim?# Tentei fazer uma voz mais fria, a mulher não desconfiou.

# Preparamos café, a senhora vai querer?# Eu dei uma risada frouxa.

# Não, obrigada..# Fui começar a andar quando ela segurou meu braço.

# Voce esta estranha senhorita Kikio, primeiro não me olha, depois não me faz parecer inferior, não aceita café e..depois me agradece?# Tremi, então dei mais uma risada forçada.

# Não te devo explicações.._empregada, _e não volte a me incomodar!# Ela soltou meu braço.

# Perdão!# Voltou para cozinha. Suspirei aliviada. Seria a única vez que agradeceria por ser parecida com a Kikio e a fazer aulas forçadas de teatro. Comecei a andar novamente. Ouvi a porá se destrancando.

_# Você não ouviu uma voz estranha?#_

_# Não meu amor..deve ser impressão!#_

_# Mais eu ouvi!#_ Coloquei as mãos no cabelo em expressão de desespero. Meu Deus, o que eu faço, o que eu faço..o que eu..aquilo é um vaso?

# Viu, não é nada!# Riu Inuyasha. # Deve estar ouvindo coisas!# Sussurrou no ouvido de Kikio beijando a base de seu pescoço. Se eu pudesse já teria atacado aquela prostituta! Sai de trás do vaso ( XD ). Kikio olhou em todo lugar, menos aquele ENORME vaso, que pelo jeito tinha acabado de ser pintado e aonde provavelmente poderia aparecer meu cabelo por trás das folhas, mais aquilo não era importante. Fui engatinhando até a porta do quarto.

Nenhum movimento suspeito.

Colei meu ouvido a porta. Ouvi alguns gemidos. Fechei a cara.

_# inu, meu amor! Estão tão feliz...#_ Barulho de beijos..ME SEGURA!

_# Eu também...estava tão arrependido de ter te deixado!# _Mais barulhos. Ouvi uma risada cínica.

_# Não sei o que viu naquela lambisgóia...# _Sem comentários. _# Só queria comer ela, era isso? Me diz que era Inu, agente ainda pode e vai ser muito feliz! Só peço que tire ela de sua casa#_

# Se ele me tirar de casa eu juro que o jogo da janela...# Sussurrei do lado de fora irritada.

_# Não posso. Eu tenho um filho, tenho que cuidar dele, mais você sabe que é a coisa mais importante da minha vida!#_

_# Se sou... então abandone seu filho com aquela idiota, vamos, por favor!# _Me mata ¬¬"

_# Não posso querida...#_

_# Então por favor..faça amor comigo, quero te sentir novamente, nós dois, em um só ritmo# _Acho que vou vomitar..

_# Já disse que não posso Kikio, deixe eu resolver tudo!#_

_# Mais ela não vai saber! Vem, me beije...# _Smack, smack, smack1 Juro que se continuar assim eu beijo o mordomo!

_# kikio..# _Disse em um..gemido (?) _# você sabe o quanto te desejo, mais antes preciso resolver meu assunto com Kagome, e claro, meu filho!# _Ela riu sinistra.

_# inu..se eu te contar uma coisa você não vai brigar comigo?#_ Perguntou melosa.

#_ Claro que não...na verdade não teria nem coragem de brigar com você!# _Ela riu.

_# Eu armei tudo aquilo do Shippou e sabe... se agente distrair a Kagome, eu posso pegar o bebe por um tempo, a Kaguya, uma mulher que veio aqui em casa discutir disso, dirá que foi irresponsabilidade dela, mandará o bebê para a adoção e poderemos ficar juntos e felizes!# _Deu uma risada insana _# O que acha?#_

_# Acho uma ótima idéia..# _Ouvi um barulho desajeitado. _# Bem...repita o que disse por favor? Só pra mim amar a idéia mais do que eu já amei.# _A não..o idiota não ligou o gravador...AI! (TAP).. me bater mentalmente...affe!

_# inuyasha..eu não vou repetir...pense nisso! Agora me da licença que eu vou sair com minhas amigas,..ninguem pode desconfiar do nosso caso!# _Ela vai destrancar a porta, meu Deus o que eu faço...

Encarei o vaso novamente... hehe...

# Tchau meu amor!# Espiei por entre as folhas ela dando um selinho em Inuyasha. Logo ele a puxou pra mais perto de si se envolvendo no beijo. Começou a ficar mais quente, ela passava as mãos pelo peitoral dele e ia descendo..

# ATCHIM!# tossi. Maldita hora pra me esquecer que sou alérgica a tinta!

# ouviu algo?# Se assustou ela encarando o vaso. Segurei meu nariz rezando pra não tossir novamente.

# Kikio..parece que esta ficando louca!# Disse meloso.

# Não, eu tenho certeza que ouvi e..# Ouvi ela se aproximando,foi quando..

# Senhorita Kikio?# A palerma da empregada salva o dia!

# Sim!# Disse grossa encarando a faxineira com postura.

# Quer algo?# Ela riu.

# Primeiramente idiota, você deveria ter servido meu café a muito tempo!#

# mais eu ofereci!# A kikio se aproximou dela.

# A! Com certeza! Do jeito que é lerda deve ter sonhado com isso e pensou que era realidade!# Vi a porta do quarto entreaberta. Parecia ser um quarto de visitas, e estava perto do vaso. Fui engatinhando pra la e entrei sem que ninguém percebesse.

# me desculpe senhorita!# Disse a empregada.

# Que não cometa novamente esse erro!# A empregada virou e desceu as escadas.

# Kikio, não deveriam ser tão grossa!# Disse Inuyasha.

# Ela tem que aprender..# Disse com frieza. # Mas então... hehehe.. até loguinho!# disse beijando novamente o hanyou. # Estarei te esperando!# Disse. Espiei colocando minha cabeça pra fora. O hanyou arregalou os olhos ao me ver. Kikio desceu a mão até o ponto G de Inuyasha, ele gemeu baixinho.

_# Saia daqui!#_ Disse sem voz.

_# Não!#_ Disse lentamente balançando a cabeça.

# O que foi Inu?# perguntou se virando, no mesmo momento eu coloquei a cabeça pra dentro.

# nada princesa..#

# Pense naquilo que propus..# Deu uma risadinha. # Se fizermos isso, a kaguya tirará o bebê da Kagome injustamente..há coisa melhor?# Piscou o olho. HÁ.HA.HA, eu tirarei o útero dela isso sim! # Assim ficaremos juntos! Até!# Ela se virou e trancou a porta do quarto.

# VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?# Sussurrou me encarando, eu dei ombros.

# Saia daqui!# O empurrei. # ATCHIM!#

# _inu?# _Chamou kikio do quarto.

# Tchau amor!# Me pegou no colo e correu até la embaixo. Me colocou no chão furioso.

# Então..conseguimos!# Dei um gritinho de felicidade!

# Você esta MALUCA?# Continuou com um olhar assassino.

# Inuyasha...# Comecei lentamente. # Só queria ver a gravidade da traição..# Olhei pra cima e percebi que a cortina estava se abrindo, me joguei.

# Mais que raios...?#

# INUYASHA!# Gritou Kikio la de cima, ele riu sem graça virando e a encarando

# SIM AMOR?# Ela riu.

# EU TE AMO!#

# TAMBÉM TE AMO!# Ele desviou o olhar pro chão. Eu fiz cara de desgosto.

# ATÉ LOGO# fechou as cortinas, eu me levantei.

# Vamos logo embora daqui!# Nós caminhávamos em silencio quando ele me pegou no colo e correu até sua casa. Fui entrando quando ele pegou na minha mão.

# O importante é que conseguimos!# Riu vitorioso.

# Vamos ouvir?# Perguntei, ele concordou. Nos sentamos em frente a casa. Ele apertou play.

**_# Não posso. Eu tenho um filho, tenho que cuidar dele, mais você sabe que é a coisa mais importante da minha vida!#_**

_**# Se sou... então abandone seu filho com aquela idiota, vamos, por favor!#**_

**_# Não posso querida...#_**

_**# Então por favor..faça amor comigo, quero te sentir novamente, nós dois, em um só ritmo# **_

**_# Já disse que não posso Kikio, deixe eu resolver tudo!#_**

_**# Mais ela não vai saber! Vem, me beije...# **_

**_# kikio.. você sabe o quanto te desejo, mais antes preciso resolver meu assunto com Kagome, e claro, meu filho!#_**

**_# inu..se eu te contar uma coisa você não vai brigar comigo?#_ **

**#_ Claro que não...na verdade não teria nem coragem de brigar com você!#_.**

**_# Eu armei tudo aquilo do Shippou e sabe... se agente distrair a Kagome, eu posso pegar o bebe por um tempo, a Kaguya, uma mulher que veio aqui em casa discutir disso, dirá que foi irresponsabilidade dela, mandará o bebê para a adoção e poderemos ficar juntos e felizes! O que acha?#_**

# Pareciam dois gatos vira-latas!# resmungou, ele riu me abraçando.

# conseguimos! VIU!#

# Por que pediu pra ela repetir?# Ele deu um sorriso desajeitado.

# pensei que tinha esquecido de ligar, mais eu tinha ligado!# Dei um tapa nele.

# Só você mesmo!#

# Agora só falta mostrar pra Kaguya!# Não consegui segurar um sorriso vitorioso.

# Estaremos livres!# Comemorei. Ele se aproximou para me beijar, mais eu o parei.

# Você disse que depois que acabasse você..# Eu coloquei o dedo sobre a boca dele.

# Eu sei o que eu disse..# Dei um grande sorriso. # Mais escove os dentes antes..não quero sentir gosto de vadia!# Ele riu me abraçando forte e me virando.

Será que vencemos?

OOooooOOooOoOOOooo

_**LUMI-CHAN **_HELLO! Hauhaua, agradecendo por eu ter te respondido? Mais é claro que eu iria te responder guria XD! AMOU a briga? Nhaa..que bom, que bom, que bom! Bem..sabe de uma coisa, huhuhu... eu também não sei como se escreve Jakotisu..uma hora eu escreve com N depois sem..blah, e por ai vai! A parte dele foi bem cômica, afinal..o que eu poderia fazer se ele gamou no inuyasha não é mesmo? Eles se separaram mesmo e olhe, valeu a pena HAHA! Sem contar esse ciúmes da Kagome, foi realmente drástico não acha? (Mais ca entre nós..quem não teria ciúmes daquela maravilhsa de homem não é?) Também quero a Kikio fique presa em um candelabro..mais ao contrario de você não quero ela perto de um monte de bichos em uma ilha..quero ela perto de uma monte de lésbicas afoitas MUAHAHA! Cruel não acha? XD! Que bom que esta amando a ficc! AMEI a review! Beijos garotaa! SMACK!

**_KATTY CHAN _**YESS! A Kikio levou PORRADA! Infelizmente ela não morreu nessa briga..nhaa...que coisa xP!hAHAHAH, me perdoa mesmo por ter DEMOLADO? XD..agora vai ter que me desculpar por ainda não ter deixado review na sua fic XP...mais eu DEIXO porque eu AMO a sua fic ! Mais ainda não entendi..ela ta no Rated T ou M Ôo..? huahau, pode deixar que eu deixo a Kikio BANGUELUDA, e faço de tudo pra ela ser infeliz para sempre.. JÁ SEI! Farei ela ficar pobre, porque rica daquele jeito ela paga um implante de dois dentãos e vive feliz forever ¬¬, e isso é péssimo! MUITO péssimo! O script.. oh bondoso script hAHahahAH!Eu faço uma outra bebezuda feliz (ou melhor..a menina (VOCE) que fugiu do manicômio e hoje foge afoita dos médicos)! UM GRANDISSIMO ABRAÇO! Obrigada pela review XD!

**_NATSUMI TAKASHI _**OI MANAA! PAABÉNS PRA OCÊÊÊ! NESSA DATA KIRIDA! MUITAS FELICIDADISSS, MUIUS **_ANUS_** DE VIDA! Hahau, que bom que AMOU a surra manecaaa! E sim..qualquer arranhão que a vaca leve é motivo mutuo de felicidade constante xP! Sim pata..você esta MUITO roca. HIHIHIHIH, eu? Muita criatividade? Imagine morenassa! As loiras não tem muita criatividade não, mais eu tenho..ja que sou irmã de uma morena, uma ruiva xP..agora minha meia irmã é lora OO! Mais enfim..xD!Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! E sim..tambem espero que a fic seja infinitamente infinita xP! Beijocas amoree! Também te amo viu! E claro...PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊÊÊ! (os..eu sei que seu aniversario é dia 30 mais ta valendo huhu!)

**_SACERDOTIZA _**huahuahauaaua, não guriaa! Eu não sou CRUEL! (mentira, sou cruel sim, sim, sim!) Também acho que a Kikio se deu bem! Eu também quero ver ela se ferrar..se foder DIREITINHO! MUAHAHA! Eu tinha que fazer aquela kaguya supervisionar ele, mais fazer o que...Ôo... TAMBEM TE AMO hohoho! Que bom que suas notas estão boas e acabaram-se as provass! E claro, ÓTIMO que tenha melhorado, mais você sumiuu! BUÁAÀÀ! Haha, se não terminarmos nossa fic estaremos literalmente ferradas xP! Fazendo resumo de dois livros? PRU QUE? O.O! bem mais enfim...xP! AMO-TE GURIAAA! E bem..obrigada por dizer que minha fic ta maravilhosa..amo-tee xD!

**_GHEISINHA KINOMOTO _**Olááá! Capitulo bonitinho? XP! Em parte sim! Afinal, ela se declaou legalzinho pra ele, mais também teve a boa parte..da KIKINOJO APANHANDO! MUAHAHAHA! Enfim...a parte que ele a obriga a chama-lo de seu rei foi inédita..odeio quando os outros fazem isso comigo...é realmente MUITO estressante! Ainda não comentei na sua fic..gomem nasai! Mais prometo que em breve te deixo uma review ok? Beijos pra ti guria! Até o próximo!****

**_CAROL FREITAS _**OIEEE! O QUÊ? Minha fic tudo? Meu DEUSS! Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te! Mais é CLAROOO que faço a Kikio se dar mal! Tem coisa melhor no mundo do que fazer a maldita se dar mal? XD...NÃO! (Bem..vamos excluir os fãs de Kikio, porque eles odeiam a Kagome mais enfim xPPP!) faço com maior prazer! Tanto por mim, quanto por você hauauau! Você disse que leu desde o começo e pode afirmar que esta perfeita? NHAAA! Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! (cara de choro)...YEAPH xD! Como assim eu não posso mais postar? Õ.o...Claro que posso postar, eu disse alguma coisa? XDDD! BJONES GURIAA! AMEI a review...PS- Sua fic...ta...perfeita xPP!

**_JESSY.SCHMIED _**AMOREE! (sim..infelizmente não podemos usar nossos apelidinhos ¬¬)...como assim SEM COMPUTADOR? Nããão, Nossos papos por MSN, minha vida, não XD (Sim...vou fazer um churrasco e convidar todo mundo HAHAHA, brinks) Mih linda retarded! Isso é masoquismo! Volte xPP! AHH! AMOU a surra que a Kikio levou? Sabe que eu também..aquela Va...(sim..totalmente proibido por causa do horário..) KAGOME, espanca elaa! Oh! No próximo capitulo querendo ou não ela se FERRA! Bem..to postando o capitulo (JURA? XP) e quero que leia logoo! Mais é embaçado na aula de computação, o pessoal é persistente e chão (Sim..voce deveria estar ouvindo, mais foda-se hahAhaha)TCHAUUU minha amiga retarded Tracy xP! Saudades de você também..amo-te²²³¹¹²¹³²¹! LUV U! Bem..tomara que leia sempre viu! E pode matar o lesado com sua foice..sangue humano é sempre bom XD! Bjonessss!

**_SRA.KOUGA _**OI MANECAAA! Nhá..amou, você disse AMOU a sura que a K-chan deu na Kikinojooo? Blah...ela realmente merecia vai hauahuahua! Lembrei de você quando fiz ela socar a cara daquela vadia, juro, juro, juro xP! Sim..vai ser perfeito o Shippou falando..eu quero ter um filho...BOUAA! Eu quero, eu quero, eu quero xP! Minha fic ta perfeita? QUE BONEEE! Amo-te huhuhuhu! Estou com saudades das suas fics...aquela que você fez a pouco tempo da K-chan ficou lindaa! Escreva mais daquelas...senão eu infarto maneca...saudadinhas xP! Também to com MUITAS saudades de você! Minina que some do MSN vio xP! 9 materias? Em um vestibulinho? PULTA QUE PARIU! Desejo-lhe sore..mesmo que acho (certeza) que você já fez..hauahua, foi bem? xP! Amo-te mana do meu tum tum..beijos!

**_SAKURA INATA TENTEN _**OIIII! huAhAU, mais é LÓGICO que eu te desculpo sumida xP!Eu lembro de você Luchia-sama, LOGICO que eu lembro, foi uma das primeiras pessoas que comentou na minhas fics hUAHUA! QUE OTIMOO que você releu elas, to tão..to tão..to tão feliz (cara de choro), você sabe que eu te amo né hUAhau! Tudo bem, entendo o porque não esta comentando nas minhas fics..eu também parei de postar continuamente por causa dessas aulas maledetas ¬¬! Você ainda vai fazer uma fic pra mim? QUE LINDOOO XP! Eu nunca li Naruto O.o..vai ser estrano, mais pode ser, eu me acostumo com o anime e leio toda vez que você postar..JURUU! To felicissississima! xP! Eu também te adoloo! E brigada por dizer que eu escrevo bem XDD! Bjones guriaaa! Até o proximo!

**_SRTA KAROL _**hauhaUAHU! 40 minutos pra dexa review? XPPP! Me falaram isso também hAhAH! Por mim você espera? (emocionada) que bom! Hey..não te encontro mais no MSN BUAA! To com saudades xP! Pena mesmo que a vaca..quer dizer..Kikio apanhou (olhando com uma cara ainda mais cínica) to com umA dó! Mais enfim xD! Inda bem que acha que minha fic ta perfeita ³³ (cara super hiper mega sutra contente) TE AMO! Hihih, sem problemas, entendo porque não deixou review antes hohoho! MEU DEUS! Esse fim de semana o Sesshy e o inu são meus? SENHOR! Eu vou fazer a FARRAAA! (Ou melhor..to triste porque você vai xPP..brincadeira migaa..sentirei saudades viu miguxa? BOUAA) Já se separaram..meu deus..quanto ciúmes da k-chan xP! Hey migaa..enchendo o saco JAMAIS! AMOO suas reviews, AMO xP! E outra..sua fic ta perfectt! Não sei porque o site te odeia huaa, esses dias ele tava de mal comigo também xD! Enfim...vou-me indooo! Beijos amoree! Inté! (e novamente os anjos cantam aleluia HhaHAha)

**_KAGURA FAN 17 _**Oiess! Auahua, isso foi armagedon? hAUahuAHAUHAUAHu! Ótemaa xP! Ixi..quase caiu da cadeira? O.o..imagina se você cai e quebra a costela..meu deus xDDDD! QUE SUGESTÃO LINDAA! Mesmo que..ela me assustou um pouco O.O...perai vamos ver se eu entendi xP! Primeiro eu arranco a cabeça da Kikio (antes que você faça isso o.O) mando ela pra pua que a pariu e faço isso com o naraku também que chutou aonde o sol não bate nele (AMEI essa frase hUhauAHA) e depois solto o " JACK" em cima dele..aiaiai.. HAHAh (Você não sabe o tanto que eu ri ao ler isso..nhaaaa!) Imagina que você é exagerada...exagerada é a Kikio que consegue ser chata daquele jeito ¬¬! Eu quero o capitulo da suaaa ficc! To hiper, super, mega, e duplamente curiosa..não faz isso comigooooo xP! Espere que eu MATO a vaca vadia da kikio..fica SUSSEGADA hUAUAHaUHu! Bjones guriiaaa! E até o próximo cap xP (que acho que vai sair semana que vem..meu Deus..aquilo é um tomate? O.O..Abaixaa xPPPP) AMO-TEE!

**_MAY33 _**Oieeeeeeee! Dia perfeito? Ebaa! Sua net ta de voltaa! Eba, eba, eba! Achou o capitulo perfeito é? (cara de choro) não fala isso..se não eu me emociono demais e morro! (OBS- E a sua fic de Harry Potter que a Mione e o Harry já são mais velhos e mais putos/ eu quero continuaçããão xP!) Lindo mesmo ver a kikinojo apanhando..mais apanhar é pouco, ele tem mesmo é que morrer (e Deus disse HAHAHAHA). Ixi..demorei um pouquinho..não tem POBREMA né? XPPP! Esse planinho que eles fizeram? HAuAHuA, espero que tenha gostado! A única que não gostou nadinha foi a K-chan não concorda? Rir muito? XD! Tentei deixar engraçado, mais o mal-humor da kagome não me ajudou muito huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! Você também saber que eu amo-te não? xP! BJONESSSSS GURIAA!


	29. Humano

**Inuyasha não me pertence, Sesshomaru não me pertence e Kouga também não me pertence...**

**Eles pertencem a Rumiko ! (Planos maléficos a parte..me espere doce Rumiko..ME ESPERE! Mua-há-há!)**

**OooooOOoOOO**

Será que conseguimos?

# Sabe...estou pensando uma coisa aqui comigo..# Ele me encarou emburrado.

# Egoísta até nisso! Por que não pensa junto comigo?# Sorri.

# Pois é..uma cabeça e meia pensam melhor que uma!# ele deu um suspiro debochado.

# Kagome..porque me toma?# Ri desengonçada.

#Enfim..# Retomei a postura seria. # Vamos tirar uma copia desse disco!# Ele me encarou confuso.

# Por quê?# Eu suspirei.

# Inuyasha..não sei se percebeu mais creio que kikio tem alguma ligação com Kaguya!#

# Mas... ela disse tudo isso incluindo Kaguya como inimiga dela.# O olhei debochada.

# Inuyasha...ela falava de Kaguya com uma voz desconfiada, estava certa demais que o planinho dela daria certo, alem do mais, Kaguya apareceu do nada aqui nos intimando, isso é MUITO esquisito!# Ele fez expressão pensativa.

# Não é que tem razão?# Mordi meu lábio.

# Não sei por que ainda esta parado ai!# Ele me encarou. # Vamos logo gravar essa merda em um CD# Ele concordou. Entramos em casa e colocamos pra gravar. Inuyasha rico, computador chique, gravadores...oh yes! Sango nos encarou.

# Seu filho é uma beleza Ka, amei elee!# Gritou com o Shippou no colo, meu filhote mexia nos cabelos de Sango, eu sorri.

# Obrigada Sangoo!# Disse a abraçando, inuyasha a encarou.

# Sabe que o filho também é meu Sango?# Ela suspirou debochada.

# As orelhas fofas não negam!# Eu ri. # Bem, agora tenho que ir, adeus amores! Vou com resolver alguma contas com o hentai!# Saiu com um olhar demoníaco sem mesmo que nós nos despedíssemos. O hanyou deu ombros, foi quando ele fez uma cara de espantou.

# Perai...que dia é hoje?# Me perguntou, eu o fitei fazendo pouco caso.

# Dia 1 por quê?#

# Que horas aproximadamente iremos entregar essa fita, CD sei la!# Ele parecia um pouco desesperado.

# Umas 6 horas, não sei droga!# O olhei furiosa. # Por quê?# Ele riu sem graça.

# Nada mais..acho melhor ir sozinha!# Arqueei a sobrancelha. # Será melhor para ambos, menos arriscado, você entende! É mais inteligente que eu, conseguirá se livrar fácil!# Olhei pra ele mais fixamente.

# Inuyasha, temos um filho agora e devemos protegê-lo, nós dois, JUNTOS!# Frisei o juntos para ver a reação dele.

# Eu ficarei por aqui cuidando dele!#

# Heim?# Não estava entendendo nada do que se passava por ali.

# ele não pode ir para lá, é arriscado! Contratar uma babá também! Você vai lá e cuida dele!# Suspirei.

# Inuyasha..o que esta havendo?# Ele foi responder e eu o cortei. # Primeiro diz que não quer resolver algo que a tempos está planejando e ainda por cima me convenceu de que era certo..segundo me chama de inteligente e não se gaba, isso é MUITO estranho, terceiro se convida pra cuidar do bebe, sendo que sempre ME manda cuidar, e quarto;;# Dei um sorriso imenso. # Você SEMPRE some nos ultimas dias do mês..# Ele engoliu seco fazendo uma cara de espanto.

# Imagina KAGOME! É coisa da sua cabeça, imagina só hehehe!# O nervosismo dele estava mais aparente do que sua mentira.

# Mês passado você disse que ia sair com Miroku, retrasado disse que ia assistir a um jogo com..o Miroku, no outro ainda disse que ia ajudar a Sango..a voltar com o MIROKU, ainda no outro..foi dormir na casa de Miroku e..peraí!# gritei, ele se encolheu. # Você é GAY?# Ele me olhou indignado.

# _GAY?_ Você esta LOUCA?# gritou me segurando meus braços. # Depois das noites que tivemos você tem a extrema cara de pau de me chamar de GAY?#

# Ta..bissexual então# Fiz uma careta de espanto e decepção. # Não acredito..que você prefere um homem..A MIM!# Gritei com uma voz de choro, ele negou freneticamente.

# Não é isso Kagome é que..# Ele parou.

# É que...?# Minha cara de coitada comoveu até a mim mesma.

# É que...todo começo de mês ..eu me transformo em um humano..#

Silêncio...

_Cri cri cri cri_

# Não quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso não é?# Ele se enfureceu.

# Eu sou um HANYOU, todo maldito fim de mês eu me transformo em um HUMANO!# Eu dei uma risada baixa, tentei parar colocando a mão na boca, ele me olhou magoado. # Por que esta rindo?# me recompus.

# Você..fica sem..essas orelhinhas kawai no topo da cabeça é?# Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

# Sim..#

# Sem essas garras enormes e sujas é?#

# MINHAS GARRAS NÃO SÃO SUJAS!# Ele se acalmou e acentiu. Eu aumentei meu sorriso.

# Sem esses caninos... sem essa força bruta?# Olhei pra ele de um jeito maníaco.

# DROGA KAGOME!# Eu dei uns pulinhos. # Sim..fico normal, assim como você!#

# AHHHHHHHH!# Meus olhos brilharam. # Eu quero ver!#

# Não!# Ele negava de uma forma assustada. # De jeito nenhum!#

# Inuyashaaa!# Pedi manhosa.

# NÃO!# Gritou.

# SIM!# me agarrei a ele. # e bem..# Olhei pra ele maliciosa, ele me olhou desconfiado.

# O que foi..#

# hihihi# Ele estremeceu. # Você..bem, você..fica menor?# Ele estranhou.

# Eu? Como assim eu.?#

# Oras...você!# Apontei para seu sexo, ele me olhou assustado.

# KAGOME!# rosnou. # Bem...uns 2 centimetros..# Sussurrou, eu comecei a rir.

# Inuyasha! Hoje se prepara que eu quero ter você todinho pra mim!# Ele negou.

# De jeito NENHUM!#

# AI Inu...vai dizer que só por isso você se torna fraco!# mordi os lábios sensualmente passando as mãos por sua camisa, fiquei de pontas de pé. # Se bem que sentirei falta dessa sua potencia!# Sussurrei o apertando, ele gemeu.

# Kagome..# Disse rouco em alerta. # Não brinque comigo...# Eu ri alto.

# Estou decepcionada!# Suspirei. # Eu jurava que era bom por natureza, mais na verdade são somente seus instintos aguçados de yokai!# Comecei a andar, mais ele me agarrou por trás.

# Não pense que vai me ofender dessa forma e vai embora!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Então..prove!# Disse em um sussurro me soltando, ele me agarrou.

# Droga!# Disse se aproximando de mim, mais eu o parei.

# Desinfete essa sua maldita boca!# Ele me soltou emburrado.

# Você provoca, provoca e depois não agüenta!# Dei ombros.

# Vamos ver quem não vai agüentar hoje!# Pisquei o olho. # Eu vou pisar em cima de você se pensar em se cansar rápido demais..se é que me entende!# comecei a pular. # Inuyasha humano, Inuyasha HUMANO!# Ele suspirou vencido.

# Tudo bem..mais como fazemos com a Kikio?# Dei ombros.

# Ela é lixo, amanhã agente fala com a Kaguya e ferra ela!# Ele riu.

# Que namorada maluca que eu fui conseguir!# Dei um olhar retalhador, mais não me segurei e soltei uma gargalhada.

# A melhor namorada que você poderia conseguir, não tenha duvidas sobre isso!# Ele acentiu. # Agora esse seu sorriso..# Comecei me aproximando. # Poxa...escova logo a porra desses dentes Inu!# Ele correu pro banheiro.

Affe...Inuyasha humano...Inuyasha HUMANO!

OoOoooOOooOOoooO

Eram aproximadamente 5:55 da tarde..melhor dizendo, 5 para as 6 ¬¬". O Inu tava no banheiro ainda, não sei por qual misero motivo, mais pulando essa parte. Bati na porta com raiva, ele não a abriu.

# INUYASHAA!# Dei um berro. # POR FAVORRR, deixa eu ver você se transformandooo!# Pedi em uma suplica, ele nada respondeu. # Inuyasha...por favor!# Pedi meio sem voz. # Que ódio! Da pra responder cassete?# Comecei a me irritar com tanta petulância. # INUYASHA!# Chamei com raiva, logo um braço me enlaçou e abriu a porta do banheiro, que a propósito , estava destrancada.

# Por que esta gritando?# Sussurrou Inuyasha no meu ouvido, fiquei arrepiada.

# Que inferno! Por que não me avisou que não estava no banheiro?# Perguntei batendo o pé.

# Kagome...pra que tanto escândalo? Não fez nem o favor de TENTAR abrir a porta e verificar se eu estava mesmo lá dentro!# Deu um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

# Eu não ia entrar sem bater né senhor taisho!# Exclamei, ele mordeu meu ombro com leveza.

# Existe algum problema? Ja me viu tantas vezes nu!# Sussurrou. # Você fala, fala mais tenho certeza que vai sentir falta dos meus caninos!# Murmurou, eu abri um sorriso gigantesco.

# Quem sabe não é...# Ele olhou pra fora.

# eu me transformo assim que a lua cheia aparecer!# Me abraçou. # Ela já esta quase..# Apontou para um pedaço que estava surgindo.

# Dói?# Perguntei, ele não entendeu.

# O que dói/# Eu ri da cara de bobo dele.

# Oras inuyasha..se transformar!# Ele riu.

# Não..não dói! A primeira vez foi estranho, eu senti tontura, meu músculos ficaram pesados, não sei descrever, mais acabei me acostumando!# Quando eu o encarei novamente dei um pulo.

# Sua ORELHAS!# Dei um pequeno grito, ele suspirou irritado.

# espere elas ficarem como as suas que pode gritar a vontade se quiser!# Eu as via diminuindo de tamanho. Era mágico! Primeiro ela murchavam e ficavam deitada, logo desciam e paravam em um certo local, tomando forma de humanas.

# Sorria!# Pedi, ele sorriu. Os caninos faiscavam e reduziam vagarosamente de tamanho, eu ri dos pequenos dentes dele. # Droga..eu era acostumada com seus dentes!# Ele fechou um pouco os olhos em tom de irritação, foi então que vi. # Seus olhos estão..mudando de tonalidade!# Falei em quase um sussurro quando vi os dourados orbes ficarem castanhos. Ele estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

# Gosta da cor do meu cabelo?# Perguntou.

# Sim Inuyasha..por quê?# Perguntei como se fosse uma pergunta desnecessária, foi quando percebi que a ponta dos cabelos prateados ficavam pretas, logo fazendo todo cabelo ficar daquela cor. # Uau!# Murmurei. As garras iam se lascando até ficarem normais. Acabou?# Perguntei de boca aberta.

# Sim..terminou!#

# _INU! _Você ta um GATO!# Disse animada pulando em cima dele e enlaçando as pernas em torno de sua cintura. Comecei a beijar todo o seu rosto e mordisca-lo, ele deu uma risada gostosa.

# Kagome.. pare!# Eu não parei.

# Por que? Ta fraquinho agora? Não agüenta com meu peso?# Ele me olhou profundamente.

# Não tem noção da besteira que esta falando!# Ele me ergueu como uma criança. # estou longe de ser fraco!# Disse me colocando de volta no chão.

# Inuyasha...eu não vou resistir te olhar por muito tempo...#

# Você me prefere assim?# perguntou galanteador.

# Ainda não..amo suas orelhas kawai!# Disse suspirando. # Mais que você esta formidável..não posso negar!# Ele me pegou no colo novamente. Fio indo em direção ao quarto enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Ele encarou a cama e me encarou, chutou a porta comigo ainda em seu colo e se jogou por cima de mim na cama.

_# Me diga que sou fraco!# Comecei a rir quando ele dava beijos estralados por meu rosto. # me diga!#_

_# Não! Prefiro não te deixar triste!# Ele começou a tirar minha blusa a jogando longe._

_# Aé? Eu adorarei mostrar o quanto sou bom!# Disse tirando com cuidado meu sutiã e o arremessando longe._

_# Então vamos brincar!# Disse o empurrando e saindo de baixo dele. # Não quero nada comum! Assim posso te cansar!# Ele se sentou na cama._

_# kagome..# disse em ameaça._

_# Oras Inuyasha!# Disse tirando vagarosamente a calça e ficando apenas com a calcinha de renda vermelha. # Um strip- tese da sua parte não cairia mal!# Disse fazendo uma cara sensual. # Além do mais... acho que poderia mostrar essa sua masculinidade de uma forma mais...extraordinária!# Disse meio que me abaixando e subindo meu corpo de forma com que minhas mãos passassem por toda a minha perna e coxas, até se encontrarem na calcinha._

_# O que você quer fazer comigo?# Perguntou rouco. Percebi que ele já estava excitado, ri colocando o dedo na boca e logo o lambendo._

_# Quero te deixar louco?# perguntei com inocência. Logo me sentei no chão. # Droga Inu...eu quero jogar!# Disse segurando meu próprio seio enquanto passava a outra mão pela perna. Ele se levantou vindo em minha direção._

_# Não quer ajuda?# Perguntou, eu o parei._

_# Não!# me levantei do chão e me joguei na cama, ele me olhou com desejo._

_# Vamos, você assim, humano...me faça te descobrir de um jeito bem erótico!# Por um momento me senti uma vadia, mais os fins não justificam os meios...e..por que eu estou falando isso? Posso fazer o que quiser afinal..eu o amo..!_

_# Como por exemplo assim?# Perguntou jogando um charme enquanto abria os primeiros botões da blusa. Foi os abrindo com cuidado, até mostrar aquele peitoral perfeito. Abri um pouco a boca, mais logo a fechei. # Não entendo por que sempre faz isso comigo!# Disse abrindo o cinto e o zíper e mostrando a elevação da cueca, fechei os olhos e mordi os lábios._

_# Droga!# Sussurrei, ele jogou aquele maldito olhar sedutor novamente pra mim. Jogou a calça em algum canto do quarto ficando apenas de cueca, eu ia me levantar, mais ele se aproximou e me empurrou novamente na cama._

_# Então é assim? Você pode brincar comigo e eu não posso brincar com você? Estamos jogando, não se lembra?# Eu dei uma risada marota, mais droga...ele me enlouquecia!_

_# Inuyasha..eu não estou nem te notando ai, estava pensando em ir buscar algo la fora pra comer..sei la!# Ele me olhou raivoso._

_# Esta se aproveitando por que perdi meu olfato apurado né/# o olhei assustada._

_# O QUE?# Ele riu sarcástico._

_# Eu sentia o cheiro Kagome!# Fiquei um pouco avermelhada. # Sua excitação era evidente...# Eu fiquei parada._

_# Que pena...agora não pode saber como estou!# Suspirei. # Alem disso é melhor assim, pelo menos não tenho que fingir!# Ele riu alto._

_# Kagome..pensa que me engana!# Disse pra mim se aproximando com um andar e rebolado erótico. Foi se colocando por cima de mim, dei um grito abafado por seus lábios. Ele me beijava com furgor e passava as mãos por todo o meu corpo. Logo me deixou respirar, eu o olhei divertida._

_# Bem que disse que sentiria falta dos seus caninos!# Logo desci as mãos para o ponto principal dele, que gemeu baixinho. # Graças a deus que o que eu mais gosto ainda esta intacto!# Ele tirou minha mão de lá._

_# Nem um pouco safada eu diria!# ele lambeu os lábios. # Esse seu lado as vezes me assusta, mais já vou avisando!# Ele lambeu minha bochecha. # Você provoca...mais depois não agüenta com as conseqüências!# Eu dei uma piscadinha debochada._

_# Claro que arco. Ou melhor..nenhuma foi tão grave!# Peguei em seu sexo e comecei a massageá-lo.#As vezes chego a me assustar...como consigo deixar você dessa maneira tão rápido?# ele começou a rir nervoso._

_# Kagome..!# Exclamou tirando novamente minhas mãos de lá e prensando meus pulsos contra o colchão._

_# Esta com medo de perder?# Perguntei manhosa, ele negou. Se levantou novamente e tirou a cueca. Vi aquela cena e comecei a rir._

_# O que foi?# Perguntou._

_# Não sei..é meio estranho te ver assim!# Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_# Acho que será mais bonito se você fizer companhia a mim!# Eu sai da cama e fui engatinhando até ele, o peguei na mão e o masturbei, o hanyou fez carinho em meus cabelos. # você me deixa louco!# Suspirou, eu comecei a chupa-lo, ele gemeu alto, parei._

_# Sabe...# Comecei voltando a masturba-lo. # Você não vai conseguir se segurar por muito tempo..# Suspirei. # Acho que vai perder..# Voltei a abocanha-lo com vontade. Ele empurrava minha cabeça levemente contra ele. Quando vi que era o suficiente me levantei beijando seu tórax até chega em sua boca. O beijei com paixão. # Sorte sua que Shippou não chorou até agora!# Sussurrei, ele riu._

_# Ainda bem mesmo!# Me empurrou na cama novamente, dei um murmúrio em protesto. Ele começou a acariciar um seio e o outro chupa-lo. Eu não agüentei e soltei um gemido, acariciando seu cabelos. # Quem enlouquece rapido demais?# Perguntou em uma evidente provocação, eu sorri. Começou a beijar minha barriga ao mesmo tempo tirando minha calcinha. Me despiu por completo e desceu até minha virilha, dando beijos quentes nela. Pulou meu sexo e lambeu minha coxa fogoso. Eu gemia em choramingos não suportando aquela tortura._

_# Inu..yasha!# Chamei sem ar, ele me encarou. # Deixa de enrolação!# Disse afobada, ele voltou a beijar minha virilha e subiu dando beijos em minha barriga parando nos seios. Capturou minha boca acariciando minha língua com a sua de uma forma majestosa. Desceu sua mão até meu sexo e começou a acaricia-lo até me fazer perder a razão. Enfiou um dedo o movimentando contra mim observando minha expressão deliciada. Logo colocou dois dedos, gemi alto mais mordi o labio, ele parou. Logo desceu me beijando e começou a me sugar com vontade. Eu gemia cada vez mais afoita, até então não me aguentar mais._

_# Kagome..# Sussurrou me abandonando._

_# Inuyasha..# Ele então se enterrou dentro de mim. Eu gemi com prazer. Ele me encarava com uma certa zombaria e eu o imitava. # É só isso que consegue?# Perguntei, ele começou a ir mais rápido, apertei as unhas nos ombros dele, gemi alto quando ele fez mais pressão contra mim. Entramos no clímax juntos. Ele caiu por cima de mim cansado. Enfim..dormimos. Ele ficava LINDO humano...sim, ficava!_

OooooooooOOooO

Acordei e ao me virar não encontrei o hanyou. Suspirei irritada. Eram 7 horas da manhã, não creio que fiquei tanto tempo dormindo, ou melhor, tanto POUCO tempo dormindo. Me levantei e fui até a cozinha, encontrando Inu lá, este, sorriu pra mim já completamente transformado.

# Eu realmente prefiro você assim!# Disse dando um abraço nele e segurando em suas orelhas. # O Shippou também tem orelhinhas, ele é tão lindo! Feito o pai!# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# você..me elogiando?# Perguntou desconfiado. # O que quer?# Ri alto.

# Deixa de bobeira, vamos desvendar a Kikio!#

# Desvendar?# Perguntou # Não seria " desmascarar" não?# O encarei irritada.

# Bla, bla, bla!# Disse me retirando, ele riu.

# Buáááá!# Corri até o quarto ver meu filhote, ele me olhava com lagrimas nos olhos, vi as orelhinhas pretas se mexerem, dei um pulinho.

#Ôôô coisinha fofa da mãee!# Disse o pegando no colo.

# Mama!# Disse ele rindo, ai que voz mais kawai! Só pode ser meu filho mesmo.

# De hoje em diante você não passa mais perigo viu!# Levei ele até a cozinha e dei para o " papai" segurar, comecei a fazer o leite dele.

# Kagome...não faz isso com ele coitadinho, leite da mãe é melhor!# Dei um olhar super debochado pro hanyou.

# Quer que meus peitos murchem?# ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Foi bem direta dessa vez!# Eu rolei os olhos. # Tudo bem, você venceu!#

# Novidade!# Murmurei. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# Ainda bem que minha audição apurada voltou...# Dei uma gargalhada alta.

# Inu..desencana!# vi a temperatura do leite e coloquei na mamadeira a entregando pro Inu, quando ele foi dar o Shippou o encarou.

# Papa!# Ele arregalou os olhos.

# O que você disse?# Olhei espantada pro Shippou.

# Mama!# o hanyou me olhou desapontado.

# Não!# Sussurrou, o Shippou encarou ele divertido.

# Papa!#

# O QUÊ?# Perguntamos juntos.

# mama!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Até ele te fazendo de tonto Inu!# Inuyasha sorriu.

# Pois é!# Deu então um beijo estalado na face de shippou antes de começar a amamenta-lo, eu encarei a cena.

------ Não caros leitores, imaginem o MEU Inuyasha dando leite com nosso filho no colo, não ia ser um chodó? ------

# Bem, vou me arrumar, pegue as gravações!# O hanyou acentiu.

Coloquei uma blusa roxa e uma calça de boca larga azul escura. Um sapato preto e uma boa maquiagem, mais nada muito chamativo. Desci as escadas e observei o Inu nanando o Shippou.

# Vamos?# Perguntou me olhando da cabeça aos pés.

# Vamos!# Disse sorridente. Entramos no carro e fomos até a casa de Kaguya.

# Estranho ela mandar você ir na casa dela se tivesse alguma prova!# Disse por hanyou, ele concordou.

# Realmente, ela deveria estar em alguma delegacia, algo assim!# Dei ombros. Descemos do carro. # Fique aqui um pouco vou falar com ela!# Entrou na casa e me deixou la fora SOZINHA! Sim..sozinha! Levou o Shippou junto...gr, gr, gr!

# Kagome?# Chamou alguém atrás de mim, me virei.

# Kouga!# Disse animada, ele veio e me abraçou.

# E ai, tudo bom com você?# Acenti.

# E como vai a Ayame?# Perguntei, ele corou.

# Estamos ótimos!# Eu encarei o nada.

# estão se prevenindo?# Perguntei voltando a encara-lo com uma certa diversão.

# Ka-KAGOME!# Eu comecei a rir, ri tão alto que chamou a atenção de alguém que não deveria chamar, de fato não!

# KAGOME!# Ouvi uma voz frisada atrás de mim, soltei um suspiro de tédio.

# Fala Inuyasha..# Ele se aproximou.

# venha, entre aqui com o seu NAMORADO e seu FILHO!# **(Isso te lembra alguma coisa Sra. Kouga? XD) **Dei mais um abraço na kouga, ouvi o Inuyasha bufar.

# Tchau Kagome! Deixa eu ir que a Ayame esta me esperando!# Abri um lindo sorriso, Kouga encarou meu filho. # Deixa eu pegar?# Perguntou como provocação pro Inu.

# Não lobo fedido!# Disse grosso.

# Bla, cara de cachorro!# Respondeu irritado. # A Kagome tem muito azar mesmo!# Entrei na briga.

# AZAR? Meu filho também é CARA DE CACHORRO e é lindo!# O kouga me olhou arrependido.

# Desculpe ka!# Disse. # Só pra Kagome, por que pro hanyou eu não peço desculpas!# cerrei os olhos. # Tchau!# Acenou indo embora, Ine me olhou irritadinho.

# Vamos, FEH!#

# Eu não tenho culpa que me deixou aqui sozinha!# Disse.

# Mais você estava com ELE!# Exclamou, eu bati o pé.

# Você BEIJOU a Kikio!# Ele calou a boca. Entramos no recinto. Observei a Kaguya acendendo um cigarro, tanto o hanyou quando o Shippou fizeram uma careta de desgosto.

# Então, deixem a fita aqui e verei o que farei!# a olhei intrigada.

# Mais, é uma prova concreta! Fale logo o que pretende fazer com ela!# Kaguya dei ombros.

# Deixe que do meu trabalho...# Ela me lançou um olhar irônico. # Cuido eu!# Me virei e sai do recinto, o Inuyasha me seguiu.

# Agora vamos pra delegacia!# Eu o olhei.

# Delegacia? Vai se encontrar com o jakotisu?# Perguntei divertida, ele suspirou.

# A outra gravação ficará lá!# Durante o caminho fiquei brincando com o Shippou. Chegamos na delegacia, ao descermos vimos jakotisu.

# Jakotisu!# gritou Inuyasha. # Fiz uma armadilha para Kikio, veja só o que ela disse!# Sem deixar jakotisu dizer nada ele colocou a gravação pra rodar, foi então que o meio aviadado nos olhou surpresos.

# Mais enfim, o que vocês querem?# Estranhei.

# Como assim?# Ele riu.

# A kikio disse que também fez uma armadilha, e me mostrou uma gravação idêntica a essa...# Arregalei os orbes.

# Vadia..# Murmurei.

# Ora, ora, veja só quem esta por aqui!# Ouvi a voz da corna se aproximando.

# Idiota!# Disse em tom de deboche.

# Mais enfim!# Disse Jakotisu fazendo todos se calarem. # Não sei quem esta mentindo na história, acho que esse rostinho inocente não faria nada errado!# Disse apontando pro hanyou com um certo carinho, segurei uma risada. # Mais como não sei...só haverá um meio de resolver isso# Eu o olhei desconfiada.

# E qual seria essa forma?# Ele soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

# Se algum de vocês, seja qual for o lado, se aproximar propositalmente 5 metros perto do outro..serão rigorosamente castigados...isso vale para os proximos 4 meses, depois poderão se ver normalmente, mais caso eu saiba que houve invasão, ou roubo...serão presos!#

# O QUÊ?# gritou Kikio, Jakotisu olhou pra ela irritado.

# Que parte você não entendeu meu bem?# Eu ria interiormente,há se ria! # Eu deveria te processar no dia ao saber que tentou roubar uma criança!# Ela abriu a boca mais ele não a deixou falar. # Sem contar que..você deverá pagar algumas cestas básicas..# Ela olhou confusa.

# Por quê?# Jakotisu riu.

# Oras..você não estava contente com minha decisão..agora quero assim!# ela ficou vermelha de raiva, o hanyou de uma risada provocadora. # Ah, e não se esqueça de avisar a seu amiguinho que também deverá pagar!# Jakotisu saiu rebolando.

# Maldita!# Sussurrou pra mim, eu dei uma risada grotesca.

# Piranha!# Mostrei o dedo do meio, me abracei ao hanyou e saímos. Comecei a rir exageradamente alto, o hanyou também riu.

# Pena que não podemos se aproximar dela!# Falei pro Inu, ele me olhou interrogativo. # Queria quebrar a cara dela!# O hanyou me dei um beijo na bochecha e logo um na testa de Shippou.

# Pode ficar sossegada... 4 meses não são nada!# Eu fiz uma expressão vitoriosa e entrei no carro.

# Não sei por que, mais acho que ela vai armar alguma# Ele me encarou.

# Também acho, mais ela que tente!# Dei uma leve risada.

# Será que Kaguya que deu a gravação pra ela?#

# Acho que não, ela chegou antes de nós!#

# Acho que a Kikio estava lá e pegou..ela desconfiava de você , A Kaguya deve ter avisado!# O hanyou suspirou.

# Dane-se!# Comecei a rir alto. 5 cestas básicas? HÁ.HA.HA!

A Kikio vai pagar ainda mais que isso...ah se vai!

OooooOOoooOOooooOOOoooOOOO

**ÓHHH! Sem notinha hoje XDDD!**

**Isso sim é novidade..reviews/o/ (OBS- As reviews da minha one-shot logo serão respondidas...inté!)**

**SRTA KAROL- **Olá amigaa! XD! Amou a capitulo? QUE BOMM hohoho! hAuAH, vai lucrar com a Kikio fazendo veneno? Pode deixar que eu te ajudo, agente faz um comercio negro por ai hAHaHAH! Você gosta do estilo da Kagome? Ela é realmente muito rebelde, não ta nem aí pra anda, adoro descrever o jeitinho dela! O QUÊ, você vai mesmo me abandonar junto com esses dois másculos homens? XD...quem seria esse terceiro man hã? Conte-me, conte-me huahuaHuAHU! O Sesshomaru é mesmo um idiota, quer sempre que ele seja mais que o Inu, acredia que ele me pediu pra fazer um hentai ele e da Kagome? Vê se pode, tisc, tisc, mais é um salafrário mesmo ¬¬". Aqui também ta um fio do inferno (frio do inferno..que contrariedade hohoho!), mais não tenho nenhum James..bosta T.T". Enfim, eu vi seu e-mail pra mim huAhAUA, tentei responder, mais o meu e-mail deu erro, caso eu não te encontre no MSN (to saudades!) agente troca a e-mail, foda-se que é coisa de PROBE hahaha! Obrigada pelos elogios a minha fic, fiquei MUITUU feliz hihihihi! O que será de você quando ela acabar? O.O..você terá a mim /o! HahAAHaHAHAH! Sim, yoga-paz-para-o-coração, senão agente fode com a cadela da Kikinojo ...AMÉM! Beijos Miguxa tilegall! Amo-tee!

**MK-CHAN160- **Oláá! A Kagome é realmente fogo hAUhAuAhuA! Imagina, ficar por ai, seguindo o próprio namorado, invadindo casas, quem vê ela pela primeira vez pensa que a menina é um ótimo exemplo XDDD! Ela não é doida, ela é apenas um pouco por fora (resumindo: ela é louca hohoho)! Eu também acho o inuyasha a coisinha mais perfeita, bem que ele podia estar comigo agora não acha? Ou melhor..com agente? xP! NHAA! Obrigadaa! Acha mesmo que eu escrevo essa fic bem? (pulando de alegria) Brigada, brigada, brigada! Sei que o capitulo demorou um pouco, mais perante o problema único, que seriam as aulas, eu demoro pra escrever xP! (Não, eu ainda não estou de férias, estou fazendo física ainda...que ÓDIO xP!) Creio que o próximo capitulo saira logo! Falando em capitulo e tudo mais...estou lendo a fic que sua amiga esta fazendo, está ficando boa, você esta a ajudando em algo? Ôo..pergunta de rotina xD! Beijos, espero que tenha gostadoo! SMACK!

**SRAKOUGA- **OIIIE MANA! Primeiramente OBRIGADA pela fic, amei, amei, amei XD! Orgulho de mim? hUhauahuaHu! Obrigada xP! UAU! O capitulo inteiro resumido em 6 pequenas partes, só você mesmo mana huhauhauahuahu! O acende e apaga do abajur foi uma das partes que eu mais gostei de fazer, sem contar a partinha do vaso xP! Espero que tenha gostado do pequeno e inocente hentai desse capitulo xPP! E oras! Usei uma frase sua, acho que vai reconhece-la HÁ.HA.HA! O próximo capitulo esta aqui! Bonitinho, cheirosinho e fofinho! hUhAUhauahuA, quando você disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim com suas fics eu NUNCA imaginei que ia ser uma fic pro meu aniversario, NHAAA, já disse que te amo hoje? XP! Suas fics são de mais manaa! Amo todinhas de todas HAhAHA! Que droga maneca! Seu computador pegou vírus então? Mais..mais...XS...eu quero falar com você no MSN, eu to morrendo de saudadesss! Mais enfim XD! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, AMEI! Beijinhus mana do meu tum-tum! SMACK!

**SAKURA INATA TENTEN- **Hiii guriaa! Como vai tu? HAhahAha, mais é lógico que eu ia te perdoar né filha! Imagina que não xPP! Eu tinha alguns capítulos de Naruto no computador, mais não mebrava, estava aqui por acaso e li...NARUTO...realmente, eu sou completamente imprevisível xP! Eu tenho msn sim senhorita! ) e também tenho orkut! Faz o seguinte, vai no meu profile que vai estar lá, MSN, ORKUT e FLOG a anos não atualizado xDD! Daí você me add e claro..entra na minha comu (amamos as fics da Tmzinha hohohoho..claro, se você quiser XP!) HAHA, lembro de você sim, também nunca te esqueci (mais musicas de violinos e olhos brilhando enquanto Tmizinha e Sakura tenten dão as mãozinhas XDD) . Aé..a fic que eu conclui xP! Tudo bem, essa review vale pras duas /o! Beijoness guriaa! Amo-te!

**LUMI-CHAN- **Oieeee! Imagina guria, precisa agradecer não, assim fico toda sem graça HAuAHuAhaUhAU! A Kagome realmente teve um ciúmes psicótico XD, mais eu não a culpo afinal, com um homerão daquele eu o prenderia na cama com longas e grossas cordas de ferro, pode ter certeza MUAHAHA! Realmente seria muito cruel abandonar a Kikio no meio de lésbicas, mais é melhor ela aprender com ela do que ficar por ai roubando homem de mulheres inocentes ¬¬ (Ta, vamos fingir que a Kagome é inocente xP) A Kaguya estava SIM ajudando a Kikio, eu coloquei no capitulo como que foi que a Kaguya traiu ( traiu? Affe..ela nem ajudou O.O) a Kagome e o Inuyasha, mais ela jogou direitinho hohoho! Huahuahauhauahauh! AMEI a sua idéia, amei, amei, AMEI! Deixar a Kikio no meio de tubarões, jacarés e piranhas enquanto apanha de um Jakotisu mau que alem de tudo fica chamando ela de perua xP! Beijos guriaa! SMACKK!

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON- **Oláá Rafa! Deixou de comentar no capitulo anterior? Tem problema não guri xP! Fica sussa hAhAHAH, eu que tenho que me preocupar afinal, não comentei na sua ainda (gomem, gomem, gomemmmmm!). Ai, ai, ai! O Inu não é um filho da puta nãooo! XD. Ele só beijou a Kikio (filho da puta, filho da puta XP), mais nada de ir pra cama, nonono, isso nem eu deixaria Òó! Ele foi realmente bestam, quase não ligou o gravador, affe, affe...e a vaso ainda não ajudou nem um pouco XD!Ainda bem que a Kagome cuida do macho dela, se não estaria ferrada! Bem..diante dessas suas novidades, a professora de piano será uma fic de que casal? Se for de Kagome e Inuyasha eu te dou um beijo XD! E se for de Shippou e Rin eu e dou um aperto de mão huahuahua! Tchau meu caro rafael Tomphson! Sua review foi de muito bom grado, alguém aqui pelo menos ficou com raiva do Inu /o! Beijos guri! Até!

**SACERDOTIZA- **OLÁ AMOREEEEEEEEEEEEE xDDD! Eu estou ótema e tu? huAhAUhaua! Maravilhoso o capitulo, aé? Ebaa! HauhAuAHU! O ciúmes dela foi necessário, imagine se ele fosse seu namorado...bem, se ele fosse seu namorado você tinha que ter que proteger ele de mim, mais enfim MUAHAHAHA! Somos realmente cruéis, eu to pensando em mil formas de fazer a Kikio se ferrar, mais como... me ajuda? XD! SUMIU SIM! Eu também não fico atrás não mesmo AHAHAAA, somos duas perdidas, francamente XP! Precisamos URGENTE fazer aquela fic, você viu a ultima review, de uma menina que nunca manda review? Que dó! Agente tem que responder pra ela, pareceu muito sincera XP! O QUÊ, você COBROU pra fazer um resumo? HAUAHuA, só você mesmooo xP!POUTS! 250 paginas? Mais nem pagando eu faria isso -.-! Que bom que AMOU o capitulo...tambem te amo hoho! BJONESSSSSSSSS GURIAA! (OBS- Sim..eu estou envergonhada por ainda não ter postado IM, mais vamos fazer o seguinte MUAHAHA, você posta " segredos não duram" eu posto " insanidade macabra" e agente posta nossa fic..que tal? XDD Amo-te!)

**KAGURA FAN 17- **Oiee! Pois é..eu confundi o tijolo com um tomate ¬¬", afinal, a " coisa"que acertou na minha cabeça não era mole feito um tomate mais sim duro feito um tijolo...NHAA! Dor de cabeça desgramada xP! O.O! CONTE MINHA CARA, conte até MIL! (Tmizinha assustada perante a reação de sua amiga ao tentar contar até dez)! HaHAHAHAAHAH! Ow yes..eu vou foder com o Kikinojo...tadinha (tadinha? Meu Deus..que cinismo MUAHAHA), ela vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Ainda mais com suas ajudas " básicas" e malignas...AH MULEQUE hAUAHuA! Também acho que ele tem que passar manteiga de cacau XD! Os lábios dele estão todos rachados! XP, eu fui ver estavam todos...nojentos..ECA! XP!AFFE! Que receita..hAUahua, perfeitaa! Tentei formular algo que você tenha esquecido mais..você falou tuo que podia ter HaAHAHAHAH! ( Aquelas..esqueceu do Colgate xP!). Eu postei antes do dia 10! Uhuu /o! BUAAAAAA, não fale no AF, eu queria tanto ir...snif, snif! Eu tinha carona, mais acabei perdendo...QUE ODEOOO! ¬¬" affe xP! hAUhAUa, amei o disque procura louca maníaca xP! Ai, ai..só tu mesmo! Beijoss guriaaaaa! Até o próximo!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Olááá! Sim, eu deixarei review na sua Fic! (Me desculpe, eu não lembro ao certo se deixei review, mais é que como eu tenho internet discada eu só entro pra postar a fic e já saio, portanto fica meio difícil deixar reviews,mais eu deixo XD!) AHAHAHA! Realmente, imaginar o inu beijando a Kikio da um remorso terrível XP! Que bom que gostou do capituloooooo, amo huAhauahuAH! Coitado do Shippou mesmo, depois que crescer e ver o grau de loucura manifestada nos pais ele vai ser mandado pro hospício..não tenho duvidas quanto a isso, mesmo que tendo um pai feito o Inu ele vai se tornar um belo de um galinha, e a mãe como a Kagome um esquizofrênico XDD (ta, empolguei hUAhauAHu!) Estava com saudades da fic? Hihihihihi,que coisa huAhAUhA! (me deixou feliz agora XDD!) Aqui esta mais um capitulo, óóóhhh! Beijos fofaaa! Até o próximo!

**KATTY CHAN- **OIE MOÇAAAA! Imaginaaa amore, não tem problema não hauAH, pelo menos mi deixou uma review (olhos brilantes) UEBA! O capitulo ficou bom mesmo? Que MARAVILHA! HhhahahAha! Vamos entrar no abnimes junas e amarrar a Kikinojo em uma cadeira até ela suplicar perdão e beijar nossos pezinhos lindenhos XP! Eu acho que DESSA VEZ não demorei muito pra postar.. (me diz que não vai? XDDD) Kattyy...quem são aqueles homens ali aras? (Tmizinha observa Katty sendo levada embora sedada por caras vestidos de branco, logo uma perua escrita "manicômio" bem enorme)...KATTYYY, volta! hAuAHuAhUAh! Amei sua fic viu meninaaa! Ta mais maravilhosa que nuncaa! To muito, super, hiper, mega curiosa vioo? Você escreve MUITOO! Ainda bem que não vai me abandonar (cara de choro), obrigada viu? Também nunca vou abandonar sua fic XP! Beijos guriaaaa! Até o próximo capitulo! (Tmizinha vai embora ignorando a solidão, já que Katty foi raptada por homens do manicômio XPPP!)

**JESSY.SCHMIED- **Oie gata ma...OPAAAAAAAAA! JHuahuhauhAUA, abafa, abafa, ninguém viu NADA! (Tenho que me controlar, esses malditos apelidinhos ficam na minha cabeça xD, drogaa!). Computador do seu papi? Que bom! Ela deixou review pra mim! hAUahua! Eu tava no MSN de noite...entra hoje também, daí agente viaja um pouco (Um pouco? Affe..não espero nada de duas retardeds feito nós MUAHAHAHA!) Eu entrei no seu flog né? XDD! Entrei huAhuAhaua, e mandei um comentário um pouco que...desmoralizador, disculpa euuu huhauhau! Hey baby! Também amo-te! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo XP! E seu computador que não volta logo hem? Òó...EI! Queria e pedir uma coisa XD...sabe aquela sua fic da bailarina? (cara de santa), continua ela? Eu AMO ela mais do que tudo na minha vida...please? (mais cara de santa ainda XP) Beijonesss gata ma...quer dizer, Jessy XP! Inté!

**MAY33- **Será que conseguiram? AHAuAhauA, que maldadee! Dizer que eu posso fazer alguma maldade pra esse casalzinho lindo, imagina May XPPP! Eles ganharam daquela vaca infeliz do caralho! (amei o apelidinho que você deu pra ela HAUAHAUAHUAHUA!)Perfeito o capitulo? Nhááá, brigada vio fofa? xP! Eu também odiei escrever a parte em que ele beija a Kikio..e ainda na hora que ela estava descendo a mão nas " partes" de Inuyasha..O.O...mãe do céu XD, mais ok, convenhamos, foi necessário HÁ.HA.HA! Graças a Deus que a Kag não beijou o Inu com aquela boca infectada! Bem esperta ela não acha? XP!Não..não começou o capitulo ainda? (cara de choro) tudo bem..espero o tempo que for.(vento bate nos cabelos de Tmizinha dramatizando o momento XPPP). Imaginaaa amore, sem problemas a pouquissima demora pra deixar review, entendo você, imagina que eu ia estar brava XPP! Já disse que te amo auhUhua! Tudo bem, eu não sigo seu (MAU) exemplo, atualizarei ela logo MUAHAHA! Beijos guriaaaa! SMACK!

_xpressiou um dedo o movimentando contra mim observando minha dando beijos em minahs barriga parando nos seios. Capturou min, e ei _


	30. Confusões

**OLA PESSOAS!**

**UM AVISO!**

**ESSE CAPITULO É DEDICADO A VIDA PESSOAL DO CASAL, APENAS PARA MOSTRAR COMO PASSAM OS SEUS LINDOS DIAS JUNTOS, XD! NO PROXIMO JÁ NÃO SERÁ ASSIM, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM "**

**PS - Revisarei a fic até o capitulo 6, portanto não si ao certo se conseguirei atualizar a fic rápido, ok?**

**E tah, admito..o Inuyasha NÃO me pertence... (¬¬º..eu voltarei, MUAHAHA)**

**OoooOOOOOOOoOOO**

Chegamos em casa. Abracei meu filhote com força e proteção.

# Finalmente!# Suspirei. Finalmente mesmo! Era um saco saber que a qualquer ora poderiam levar o Shippou. Mais era uma idiota aquela Kikio mesmo hem? Meu Deus! Que tipo de retardada não suporta ser traída? Tisc, tisc...Balancei a cabeça em negação. O hanyou me abraçou por trás, coloquei o Shippou no berço.

# Sabe Kagome...acho que a Kikio realmente vai planejar muita coisa!# Eu me deslacei dele.

# Blah! Ela não passa de uma pulga no nosso caminho meu filho!# Disse rindo. # A bicha é tão burra que não vai conseguir de novo!# Ele me olhou sarcástico.

# Ela quase conseguiu Kagome..!# Eu dei ombros.

# Grande merda!# Ele começou a rir.

# Temos ainda muito tempo pra acabar com ela certo?# Disse ele me abraçando novamente. # Já disse o quanto esta linda hoje?# Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não..na verdade, é muito raro dizer!# Ele me abraçou ainda mais forte.

# Você esta incrivelmente linda hoje!# Eu tentei o empurrar, mais ele apenas me abraçou mais forte.

# Inu..deixa de bobagem, eu já sei que sou linda!# Ele me olhou reprovador.

# Uau! Ainda bem que não esperei mais de você!# Disse me soltando, eu o olhei confusa.

# O que foi?# Ele emburrou.

# Eu posso te xingar, brigar com você e ser sarcástico, mais te elogiar já vi que não posso!# Os olhinhos dourados mostravam indignação.

# Ai Inu! Que fofo!# Disse me aproximando, ele me parou.

# Nem vem com esse ! Ai, fofo" pra cima de mim!# Foi se virar quando eu pulei de cavalinho em cima dele.

# Idiota! # Sussurrei, ele se irritou. # Claro que pode me elogiar, é que ainda não sei como lidar com isso!# Ele me colocou no chão, eu encarei o nada me esforçando pra não fita-lo.

# Kagome...# Chamou, eu ignorei. # Kagome!# Eu continuei sem olha-lo, foi quando ele segurou meu queixo com um certo cuidado, me forçando a parar com aquilo.

# Droga inuyasha, eu estava brincando!# Disse sentindo meu rosto ficar corado.

# Sim..sei!# disse com um certo carinho, se aproximou dando um selinho em meus lábios. # Droga Kagome! Não precisamos mais disso!#

# Disso o que?# perguntei insegura, "conversar sobre a relação", que MERDA!

# Kagome, agente namora, tem um filho e já se odiou..você poderia ter vergonha de tantas coisas mais não de eu te elogiar!# Eu dei um risinho frouxo. # Eu te amo Ka..!# Eu o encarei com um semblante sério.

# É que olha só!# Eu mexia as mãos com uma certa ansiedade. # Agente se conhece a tanto tempo! Mais agente sempre se tratou feito Deus e Diabo, Gato e Cachorro, sei lá!# Disse enfim o encarando. # É muito difícil você me elogiar, nós dois...você sabe!# Ele me deu um abraço gostoso, eu sorri colocando as mãos em seu peitoral.

# Mais isso não significa que agente não se ame mais do que muito casalzinho melado!# Começou a massagear meus cabelos. # Você já deveria ter percebido isso! Ou ainda...deveria ter me falado..# Eu o olhei surpresa.

# falado?# Ele riu acariciando minha face..ele estava tão..tão...tão amoroso.

# Qual é o problema de me contar suas duvidas, seus problemas? Sempre quer resolver tudo sozinha!# Cerrei os olhos.

# Você também!# Disse em defesa me soltando dele e o apontando. # Você nunca me conta!#

# Eu não tenho duvidas!# Foi então que me calei. # Ou eu amo, ou não amo, ou eu quero...ou não quero! Não sou homem de meias medidas!# meus olhos ficaram marejados em lagrimas. # Se estou com você agora não é por que eu tenho ou não um filho com você, se me sinto ou não obrigado...e sim porque eu te AMO porra!#Dei um pequeno soluço, as lagrimas começaram a cair por meu rosto. # Quando te vi chorar pela primeira vez te vi como outra pessoa, quando te vi ficar sensível, quando vi que você não era só uma falsa, chata e metida que fazia tudo apenas pra ter um reputação idiota!# Eu dei um pequeno sorriso em meio as lagrimas.

# Inu..eu também te amo!# Ele abriu um lindo sorriso. # Quando você me abandonou eu me senti culpada, eu tentei me desculpar, eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que te

amava!# Ele me olhou sério. # Sabe.. você é muito especial pra mim, você é tudo o que eu tenho! Mais não consigo dizer isso! Já sou acostumada com esse seu gênio forte, com suas palavras rudes..!# Ele me olhou debochado.

# Isso não significa nada! Você tem um jeito rebelde, adora gritar, espernear e se gabar, e olhe só! Eu me declaro tanto e você não percebe!# Ele se aproximou novamente e pegou minha mão. # É estranho eu dizer que te amo e você apenas sorrir encabulada.# Eu o olhei com culpa.

# Me desculpa..# Disse novamente abaixando a cabeça, ele fez um sinal de negação e me fez novamente fita-lo.

# Viu..não seria mais fácil dizer que me ama?# Ele passou as mãos no meu rosto secando as minhas lagrimas e deu um beijo em minha bochecha. # Você sabia que quando fica irritadinha esse seu rostinho de boneca fica com um ar mais gracioso e encantador?# Eu dei um soco no peito dele. # e quando fica debochada eu fico irritado apenas por que sei que além de zombar de minha cara ainda consegue ficar mais bonita! Então sei que minha raiva desaparece e eu não consigo responder a altura!# eu dei mais um pequeno riso. # E droga! Quando agente ta junto, quando eu te faço minha e eu vejo que estou te dando prazer..eu me sinto tão satisfeito que sinto que sou realmente feliz!# Ele me olhou profundamente. # Imagino o dia em que dizer que não consegue viver sem mim!#

# Mais Inuyasha..eu consigo viver com você!# Ele me olhou espantado. # Eu sei que consigo afinal, consegui viver tantos anos sem pai, mãe...irmão...# Eu enfim o encarei #Mais eu não quero viver sem você..eu QUERO ficar com você pra sempre..# Ele abriu um lindo sorriso.

# Eu já sou diferente...consegui viver sem meu pai e minha mãe..mais sem você eu não conseguiria!#

# Ai Inuyasha!# Disse pulando em seus braços, ele começou a me rodar. # Nossa relação dura tanto por que simplesmente agente faz de uma coisa monótona uma coisa nova e diferente!#

# Eu já disse uma vez que não éramos normais!# Eu dei uma gargalhada gostosa, ele me colocou no chão e começou a espalhar beijos por todo meu rosto.

# Você...é...a...coisa...mais...fofa..e...gostosa..desse...mundo!# A cada pausa um beijo era dado por meu semblante, eu o parei.

# E você Inu...é a coisa mais GOSTOSA desse mundo!# Disse passando a mão por todo o seu corpo, de maneira sedutora. # Eu sei que não resiste a mim...mais tambem sei que esse seu charme me derrete!# Ele avançou sobre mim colocando os lábios sobre os meus. Começou a massagear minha língua com a sua enquanto apertava minha cintura fortemente, como se estivesse com medo de que eu fugisse. Passei as mãos por seus cabelos e os massageei enquanto soltei uma pequeno gemido em sua boca. Ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo e explorou cada canto de minha boca. Parou enfim me abandonando e me encarando com luxuria.

# Você realmente me faz pirar!# Eu ri alto.

# Isso porque ainda não sabe o que estou planejando pra você bonitão!# O encarei dando um suspiro sensual, ele mordeu os lábios.

# Pra cama..já!# Eu ria alto enquanto ele me levava até o quarto...O Inu se declarando...essa é nova XD!

OooOOOOooo **5 anos depois** OoOOOOOooOoo

Acordei cansada e xinguei mentalmente o idiota que acendia a luz. Me acostumei com a claridade e observei o Inu me trazendo um belo e caprichado café da manha. O olhei irritada.

Agora eu tenho 22 anos e trabalho em formação de dança. A Kikio, depois daquele dia havia sumido, e provavelmente mudado de escola, já que no outro ano não tinha mais a visto por lá. Shippou tinha 4 aninhos, quase 5 e estava mais tagarela que o pai. Segundo seria o primeiro dia de aula do pequeno, eu e o hanyou estávamos inseguros com aquilo, mais não encontrávamos problema. Acontece que ontem, eu e o Inu tivemos uma " pequena" discussão. Ele dizia que não queria mais que eu trabalhasse, que tínhamos dinheiro o suficiente para o resto da nossa vida e bla, bla, bla...

# O que foi?# Perguntei rouca e irritada, ele abriu um sorriso.

# Kagome...Você sabe que..#

# Não..eu não sei!# Meus olhos se fecharam mostrando fúria, ele riu desconcertado.

# Ka...é que acontece que..#

# Não me chame de Ka e nada acontece!# Me virei ignorando o que ele havia preparado pra mim. # Porra Inuyasha.. você me chamou de exagerada, psicopata, egocêntrica e idiota!#Ele soltou um sorriso debochado.

# Quer que eu lembre do que você me chamou?# Dei uma risada debochada.

# Não..não quero...#

# Mamaaaaaaaaa!# gritou Shippou correndo em minha cama. Ele estava lindo! As orelhinhas felpudas idênticas ao do Inu, era a coisinha mais fofa que eu poderia ver! Kawai!

# Fala Shippou!# Disse abrindo os braços e agarrando aquela coisinha linda da mãe.

# O papa disse assim que quer que eu de isso aqui!# Disse estendendo uma flor pra mim, olhei irritada pro Inu.

# Isso é um jeito muito trapaceiro de se pedir desculpas!# Falei com fúria na expressão.

# Kagome..olha só!# Ele foi engatinhando pela cama até chegar em mim. # Você esta exagerando..#

# EU? EXAGERANDO?# perguntei aos berros.

# Ai mama!# Choramingou Shippou com as mãos nas orelhinhas.

# Ai mama, ai mama!# Disse debochando, ele me olhou triste.

# KAGOME# falou inuyasha repreendedor. # Não desconte sua raiva nele!# Disse puxando o Shippou para seus braços.

# Bla, então fica com ele..#

# Kagome..# Ele começou bravo. #Sai daqui pivete!# Disse empurrando Shippou pra fora da cama.

# EI! Não desconte a raiva no menino!# Disse atravessando a cama e pegando shippou. # Ele não tem culpa!#

# Concordo! Culpa tem você!# arregalei os olhos empurrando o Shippou.

# EU?# Perguntei ficando de joelhos na cama.

# SIM, VOCÊ!# Disse na mesma posição que eu apontando o dedo na minha cara.

# IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!# Disse começando a socar seu peitoral, ele segurou meus dois pulsos com uma mão e a outra puxou minha cintura.

# Pare com essa loucura!# Pediu sussurrando em meu ouvido, eu fiquei arrepiada.

# Você quer que eu pare de trabalhar..mais eu quero ter minha vida!# Disse também em murmúrios.

# Mas Kagome..#

# Nada de "mas"# Disse tentando soltar meus pulsos. # Você NÃO manda em mim!# Ele me puxou mais forte, estávamos pertíssimos um do outro.

# Eu MANDO em você!# Quando ele ia se aproximar ouvi um pequeno grito e um gemido.

# Vocês estão LOUCOS ou o QUÊ?# Olhei pra Sango que havia literalmente voado em cima de shippou, caído por cima dele e tampado seus olhos. # FAÇAM ISSO LONGE DA CRIANÇA!# Olhei pra cena e comecei a rir. O Inu mão soltava de modo algum meus pulsos, eu comecei a espernear.

# Me largaaaaa!# Pedi, Miroku apareceu por trás de Sango.

# Oras...oras..Sangozinha não deve se esforçar, vai prejudicar nosso bebe!# Disse, eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

# O quê?# Perguntamos eu e o Inu juntos, naquela posição formidavelmente ridícula.

# Eu estou grávida!# Disse feliz com um enorme sorrido soltando o Shippou no chão com o menor cuidado.

# Ei, ei! Tudo bem que vai ter um filho, mais tente não matar o meu ta bem?# Fui pegar Shippou mais o Inu ainda segurava meus pulsos. # ME SOLTA!# gritei antes de chutar aonde o sol não bate no Inu, ele se contorceu na cama. Com delicadeza fui até o chão e abracei meu filhote, que olhou com os olhos arregalados.

# Mama!# Suspirou quando eu o peguei no colo.

# Mais enfim..# Disse para Sango sorrindo. # Estou tão FELIZ por vocês!# Disse colocando o Shippou no chão e a abraçando forte. # AHHHHHHHH! Minha melhor amiga vai ter um MASCOTE!# Disse pulando junto com ela.

# Dói?# Perguntou, o Inu e o Miroku pararam pra observar a conversa.

# Dói!# Fiz uma cara de aflição. # Você fica toda aberta, parece que rasga, não sei! Da vontade de se esgoelar, de se matar sufocada na cama, os olhos lacrimejam e você tem vontade de soltar a mão do medico e sair correndo dali, sem contar na hora que...ummma huikshd hum...# Bem...isso significaria..o hora em que passa a cabeça do bebê, mais alguém segurou minha boca.

# Kagome querida,...pare de brincadeiras! Esta assustando sua amiga!# Sussurrou Inuyasha.

# Muuhummm, muiahuahhhuuuum!# Ok...mais não é brincadeira ¬¬". Foi ai que vi...

" Um ser desesperado com algumas lagrimas nos olhos com as mãos no peito como se estivesse se recuperando de um choque enquanto respirava rápido. Uma outra pessoa atrás a abraçando com firmeza enquanto sussurrava algumas coisas que não conseguia ouvir. Foi então que mordi a mão do hanyou e me deparei com olhos enormes e dourados furiosos, dei então um sorriso fajuto diante a tanta monotonia."

# Era brincadeirinha Sango..# Aumentei 10 x mais o meu sorriso.

# Por favor..me dêem..me dêem ou copo de água, um misero copo de água!# O inuyasha me puxou para algum canto.

# Você esta maluca?# Perguntou sussurrando indignado.

# Olha! Ela pediu pra mim contar, eu CONTEI!# Ele bateu os pés expressando impaciência.

# Mais tinha que ser tão cruel/# dei ombros.

# Não faça mais isso com ela!# Suspirei irritada e concordei saindo de lá. Observei Sango me olhando amedrontada.

# Eu não quero mais ter um filho!# Disse em um fio de voz, o que cortou meu coração.

# Ai Sango..não!# Dei um sorriso reconfortante.. pois bem Kagome..agora MINTA! # Eu não queria te deixar dessa maneira, eu exagerei, não dói tanto!# Ela começou a relaxar.

# Não?# Eu comecei a rir segurando sua mão.

# Não! Quando agente vê aquela coisinha minúscula, aquelas mãozinhas, aquele pequeno ser humano chorando você sente uma felicidade que não se consegue expressar!# Lhe lancei um lindo sorriso. # Saber que aquele lá é seu filho...você se depara com a verdadeira felicidade!# Ele começou a rir e me abraçou com força.

# Obrigada K-chan!#Eu a abracei de volta. Observei Miroku e Inuyasha sorrindo, eu apenas massageei os cabelos dela.. Eu sou realmente um verme XD!

# Bem Sangozinha, vamos..já demos a noticia!# O houshi com um sorriso malicioso passou as mãos pela cintura dela.

# Até mais gente..e bem..sem sexo na frente das crianças!# Disse ela apontando o dedo pro Shippou, dei uma risada sem graça.

# É..é...bem..tchau gente..# Eles acenaram saindo. 5...4...3...2...1 e...

# A CULPA É SUA!# Disse ele apontando pra mim. # Agente não iria BRIGAR se você não tivesse se RECUSADO a ACEITAR meu PEDIDO!# Eu cerrei os olhos.

# VOCÊ CHAMA AQUILO DE PEDIDO?# Perguntei arregalando os olhos. # AQUILO É MANDAR EM MIM!# Senti alguém puxando minha camisola, olhei pra baixo. # O que foi Shippou?# perguntei seca.

# Pega o biscoito pa mim? # Pediu, eu dei um risada fajuta.

# Pede pro seu pai!# Ele me olhou decepcionado. # SEU PAI, EGOÍSTA, EGOCÊNTRICO, IDIOTA!# Ele pareceu ficar atordoado.

# EGOISTA? SE EU FOSSE EGOISTA EU..# Ele olhou pra baixo e viu Shippou puxando sua calça. # Fala filho.#

# Pega o biscoito pa mim?# Pediu apontando pra uma caixa escrito "cookies" no alto da prateleira.

# pede pra sua mãe!# Ele olhou assustado. # SERIA EGOÍSTA SE FIZESSE VOCÊ TRABALAR FEITO ESCRAVA SABENDO QUE TEM DINHEIRO DE SOBRE POR AQUI!# Dei um longo suspiro.

# Acontece caro Inuyasha..que..#

# BUÁÁÁÁÁ!# Olhamos pro chão e observamos uma pequena criatura com as mãos nos olhinhos enquanto esgoelava.

# O que foi amor?# Perguntei, ele me olhou com as lagrimas caindo.

# Eu quero biscoito!# Disse.

# Por que não pediu pra mim?# Perguntamos eu e o Inu juntos, ele nos olhou com os orbes arregalados.

# Mama..papa?# Saiu correndo, olhei pro Inu e dei ombros.

# Filho louco!# Ele concordou. # Mais enfim Inuyasha..entenda! Eu não quero depender de você pra tudo!# Disse, ele se aproximou me abraçando.

# Por favor Kagome..# Eu tentei empurra-lo, mais ele me agarrou forçando a beija-lo. Não resisti á aquele perfume másculo e aquela boca perfeita, retribui passando as mãos em seu pescoço.

# Por que quer tanto? Logo agora?# Perguntei.

# Porque sinto sua falta!# Disse, eu o olhei com pena.

# Mais Inuyasha..acontece que..# Ele me cortou.

# droga Kagome! Eu quero me casar com você, mais não temos tempo!# Parei de falar e o encarei assustada.

# O quê?# perguntei, ele sorriu se ajoelhando, pegou uma caixinha no bolso da calça e abriu, mostrando um lindo diamante.

# Eu quero me casar com você...aceita?# Parei alguns minutos olhando pra caixa quando comecei a rir e me joguei em cima dele. Comecei a beijar todo o seu rosto e o deitei no chão, o deixando sob mim.

# CLARO QUE ACEITO# Gritei não agüentando tamanha felicidade, lagrimas pularam de meus olhos e eu não pude mais agüentar. Ele me virou ficando por cima e me deu um beijo sedento de desejo.

# Me de sua mão!# Eu a estiquei, ele colocou em meu dedo, eu gargalhei lhe dando mais um apertado abraço. Ele começou a beijar meu rosto, logo descendo para o pescoço. As mãos dele percorriam minhas costas, e pararam em meus cabelos. # eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, quero ter mais filhos!# eu o olhei assustada, ele me encarou. # O que foi?# Eu fiquei repentinamente séria.

# Eu não quero ter mais filhos Inu..# Ele me olhou confuso.

# Por que?# Eu o encarei insegura.

# Eu estou muitíssimo feliz! Vou casar com o homem que amo, vou ficar com você Inu!# Ele me abriu um sorriso. # Mais não consigo ter a idéia de outro filho. Pode parecer covardia, mais a dor que senti naquele parto ainda me assusta, alem de tudo, eu não consigo nem dar atenção suficiente ao Shippou, imagine a mais um!# Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, ele me abraçou protetoramente.

# K-chan..entendo que tenha medo..medo de não conseguir ser uma boa mãe... o medo do parto, mais seria tão bom!# Comecei a chorar, ele apertou ainda mais o abraçou.

# Você não entende!# Me levantei e sai correndo, antes que me alcançasse tranquei a porta do banheiro, me joguei no chão e abracei minhas pernas. Estava vulnerável. Seria justamente hoje o dia em que minha mãe havia falecido. O medo de morrer e deixar meu filho ali..dele ter que sofrer o mesmo que sofri, passar pelo mesmo que passei.

# KAGOME!# Bateu forte na porta. # ABRA# Ordenou, eu apenas soltava soluços altos o ignorando. # OLHA! EU NÃO QUERIA TE MAGORA K-CHAN! ME DESCULPE!# Ouvi uma voz de desespero do outro lado, me senti culpada. Bem no momento em que me levantei senti uma tontura, me joguei contra a pia e comecei a tossir, meus olhos se arregalaram e percebi que tossia sangue. Comecei a chorar mais. # KAGOMEEEE!# Olhei pra porta e a vi sendo derrubada, ele me olhava magoado. Se assustou ao ver sangue em minhas mãos.

# Inuyasha..# Soltei um pequeno sussurro, vi tudo ficar escuro e desmaiei.

OOOoooooOoOOOoOoOOoOo

PI PI PI PI

Abri meus olhos e senti ainda uma leve dor de cabeça. Percebi que duas mãos enlaçavam as minhas, foi então que eu encarei o hanyou.

# Não precisa se preocupar senhor, foi apenas um susto!#

# Mais ela tossiu sangue meu deus, ela passou mal!# O medico sorriu.

# Não sei decerto a causa, mais ela esta bem, garanto!# Ele sorriu. # Ela estava em desespero, a pressão subiu de mais!# O hanyou sorriu.

# Ela vai ficar bem? Esta bem de saúde?# O medico abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

# Melhor, impossível! Sua mulher esta em ótimo estado!# Mulher? Dei um pequeno sorriso. Ele então percebeu que eu estava acordada. # Ei Kagome..esta bem?#

# Sim...ótima!# Pigarreei. # Apenas um pouco furiosa pelos danos que causou na porta do banheiro!# ele riu.

# Bem...você já pode sair senhorita, vou ver outros pacientes, qualquer problema aperte aquele botão!# Quando ele ia saindo eu apertei.

# Sim?# Perguntou, eu dei risada.

# Me desculpe..foi sem querer...# Quando ele se virou eu apertei de novo..

# Sim?#

# Pare com isso K-chan!# Disse tirando minha mão dali.O medico me olhou irritado.

# Boa sorte aos dois!# Comecei a rir, o hanyou me acompanhou.

# Olhe! Me desculpe, estou arrependido, poderia dizer que não queria se casar!# Eu arregalei os olhos.

# Imagina Inu!# Disse sorrindo. # O que eu mais desejo é se casar com você, a tempos sonho com esse pedido# Dei uma risada travessa. # O que será que nos reserva a lua de mel hem?# ele me olhou espantado.

# Ei!# Falou, eu ri ainda mais.

# Eu que peço desculpas! Hoje foi o dia em que minha mãe morreu, fiquei com medo, apreensão, não sei!# ele apertou minha mão.

# Ontem, voce quer dizer..!# Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

# Não me diga que dormi um dia...# Ele apenas concordou. # Merda!# Ele sorriu.

# Quem mandou não falar pro "papai" que estava triste?# Ele acariciou minha face, eu ri.

# Ah..foi mal!# Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

# Vamos..se troque!# Pediu, eu fiz bico.

# Não quer me ajudar?# Ele me encarou debochado.

# Se eu fosse te ajudar você terminaria sem roupas..e esse não é o objetivo!# Dei uma curta risada e fui me trocar. Sai com minhas roupas e abracei o hanyou.

# Vamos noivo?# Ele arregalou os olhos, mais depois relaxou.

# Vamos noiva mais linda, fresca, metida e gostosa desse mundo!# O fitei cínica.

# Sei...sei!# ele passou o braço por minha cintura.

# Você me deu um susto!# Disse, senti minha face corar.

# É que..#

# Shiiiu..# Pediu silencio colocando as mãos em meus lábios. # Nada de desculpas ok?# Eu dei risada.

# Inuyasha..quem disse que eu ia me desculpar?# Ri em tom de deboche, ele me cutucou.

# Tonta!# Saímos de la abraçados. Enfim, eu me vi novamente em minha casa, quando cheguei vi Shippou correndo e pulando em meus braços.

# MAMA!# Dei uma mordida no rosto do meu filho, ele riu.

# Fala amoRRRRR!# Inuyasha me olhou maravilhado.

# Eu num queru i amanhã!# Disse com um tom tristinho.

# Mais você vai!# Disse colocando o dedo na ponta do nariz dele. # Poxa..ja é noite e eu estou sem sono!#

# Também..dormiu feito uma pedra!# Disse Inuyasha, eu dei um tapa nele.

# sem graça!# Ele riu. # Vem Shippou!# Peguei ele no colo e levei até sua caminha. Ai, que fofo!

# Conta história?# Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

# Não filhote, amanha você tem que acordar cedo!# Disse Inuyasha dando um beijo no rosto dele, o olhei confusa.

# Boa noite!# Disse com um olhar triste se cobrindo, não tive nem tempo de falar com ele que me senti no ar sendo puxado até meu quarto. Fui jogada na cama pelo Inuyasha, que beijava meu pescoço dando lambidas e mordidas. Parou em minha boca me beijando com paixão, eu soltei um pequeno gemido ao sentir sua mão em meu sexo, ele massageava com cuidado, com amor. Eu o olhei profundamente. Começou a tirar minha blusa e a lamber o vale de meus seios. Passou a mão por dentro de minha calcinha e penetrou um dedo, ainda massageando meu clitóris, gemi alto, mais ele com rapidez subiu em minha boca a mordendo com delicadeza.

# Quer que ele nos ouça?# Perguntou, eu mordi minha boca contendo gemidos.

# Que egoísmo! Não deixou eu contar uma história para..transarmos?# Ele enfiou mais um dedo fazendo eu me calar.

# Olha como fala!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido foi quando.

# O PAPA TA MACHUCANDO A MAMAAAAAAAA!# Ouvi os gritos de Shippou atrás da cama. # NUM MACHUCA A MAMA, PAPAAA!# Eu dei um sorriso abafado. Ele parou abrindo a porta e deixando o pequeno entrar. Ele pulou na minha cama.

# O que esta fazendo?# Perguntou o Inu intacto.

# SAI DAQUI!# Disse me agarrando e mostrando a língua pro Inu, tive um ataque de riso. Ele se aproximou.

# Sai daqui Shippou!# Disse perigosamente. #Você tem a sua cama!# Foi quando vi as orelhinhas de Shippou se abaixarem e lagrimas formarem em seus olhos.

# Pu favor papa!# Ele não se agüentou e deu um suspiro derrotado.

# Tudo bem...mais só por hoje!# O Shippou pulou nos braços do Inu. Eles eram tão fofos, as orelhinhas balançavam...que KAWAII! Pois é..mais uma noite com o Shippou e uma a menos de sexo..oras..¬¬

oOOOoooooOOOOooOooOOO

Acordei com o Inu sussurrando em meu ouvido alguma coisa. Me virei ignorando e colocando o cobertor em minha cabeça novamente. Ele me cutucou. "Idiota". Abri um olho e vi que o hanyou não parava de me fitar.

# O que foii?# Perguntei em um gemido, ele apontou pra algum lugar, eu então vi o Shippou com uma blusinha branca e uma calça azul. A bolsa do Harry Potter em suas costas e um bonezinho preto. Me levantei como sempre.." Linda, sem orelhas e com o cabelo arrumado.."..tah, tah...com orelhas e toda descabelada encarei o pequeno e me levantei em um pulo. # PORRA! TO ATRASADA!# Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro.

# Não fiquei emburrado pequeno!# Ouvi o hanyou falar com o Shippou. Escovei os dentes rapidamente.

# Papa..o que é porra?# Me engasguei com a pasta e comecei a tossir. Logo passei a me trocar;

# ONDE VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO?#

# A mama..# Coloquei uma blusa justa e uma saia marron. O salto preto combinava com a blusa. Fiz uma maquiagem rapidamente e sai.

# UAU! Como se trocou rápido!# Disse Inu em um meio sorriso.

# mais papa...o que é..?#

# Vamos filhote, estamos atrasados!# Puxou Shippou pelo pulso e eu fui correndo atrás. Chegamos ao carro eufóricos. O Inuysha colocou a mão em minha coxa enquanto dirigia. Foi lentamente subindo até chegar em meu ponto intimo, começou a massagea-lo, o olhei irritada e tirei sua mão de la.

# INUYASHA!# Murmurei, ele fez cara de santo, foi quando coloquei a mão em sua coxa e fiz o mesmo que ele. O hanyou mordeu os lábios e pareceu ficar nervoso, tirando minha mão de la, me sentindo vingada. Paramos em frente a escola. Segurei a mão de Shippou e desci do carro. Inuyasha nos acompanhou segurando a outra mão do meu fofo. Paramos em frente ao portão e soltamos a delicada mão dele.

# Mama...# Chamou choroso, o olhei pegando-o no colo.

# Não chora não amor..você vai ter um monte de amiguinhos pra brincar com você!# Ele deu um pequeno soluço.

# E se num gostarem de mim?# Olhei pro Inu com pena, Inuyasha o pegou no colo.

# Eles vão ADORAR você meu filho, você vai ver!#

# JAKEN!# Ouvi alguma mãe gritar, observei um menino chorando. # Pare de chorar!# O Shippou desceu do colo do Inu e foi com o menino.

# Oi?# Disse, o tal " Jaken" olhou Shippou no inicio com desdém, mais logo sorriu.

# Oi!# Peguei a mão de Inuyasha e ele começou a massageá-la.

# Hei..venham crianças!# Chamou uma mulher loira com olhos esverdeados, sorri pra ele e vi Jaken e Shippou entrarem. Ele deu um aceninho triste nos encarando.

# Não me abandonem!# Pediu, eu ri apertando as bochechas dele.

# Pode ficar sossegado amor!#Ele sorriu entrando com as outras crianças, o hanyou começou a me puxar de vota.# Será que ele vai ficar bem?# Perguntei preocupada, o hanyou sorriu.

# Vai sim..agora..# Deu um sorriso malicioso..# Vamos pra casa..# eu sorri devolvendo o mesmo sorriso. Chegamos em casa. Ele abriu a porta do meu carro e me pegou no colo.

# Inuyasha!# Disse em um gritinho histérico, ele riu. # Esta necessitado é?# Ele subiu passando as mãos por meu corpo. Quando chegou a porta me assustei e saltei pro chão.

# O que esta acontecendo?# Perguntou o Inu. Uma moça virou e com olhos frios sorriu.

# O que esta fazendo aqui...sua vadia?# Perguntei furiosa, quase partindo em cima dela, mais o hanyou me segurou.

# O que quer aqui...Kikio?# ela abriu um imenso sorriso..o que ela quer agora?

**ooOOOOooOOOooOOooOOo**

**Gente, eu precisei fazer o tempo passar um pouco mais rápido. Queria que vissem o Shippou crescidinho atordoando a vida de seus pais malucos XD! Eu ia fazer um casamento mais lindo e emocionante, mais achei melhor deixar essa emoção...pra depois, se é que me entendem (Planos mirabólicos em minha mente, HÁ-HÁ-HÁ!). Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, e uma coisa:**

**OPINIÕES SERÃO BEM VINDAS! Qualquer pedido que quiserem fazer, façam que eu os atenderei ok? XD!**

**E outra coisa..eu fiz o tempo passar também pra vocês verem o que aconteceu com a Kikio, como ela vai terminar. Ela ainda era jovem pra ir pra cadeia, essas coisas, mais o nosso amor de vilã vai ter um final trágico viu? Fiquem sossegados XP! Espero review XPPP! Beijosss!**

**SACERDOTIZA **Olá more XD! O Inuyasha é lindo de qualquer jeito minha filha, sem duvidas HUAhuahauhauha! Coisinha perfeita, fala serio XP! Heheehe, minha fic linda? Valeuuuu amoreco XD! Suas idéias estão em baixa? Ôo..saiba que as minhas estão ainda maiss! Preciso atualizar a minha IM, mais eu to perdidona em meus próprios pensamentos...x.X! REALMENTE! Cruéis para sermos boas, ou melhor..boas pra sermos crueis...affe...crueis para sermos diabólicas, isso sim! (MUAHAHAHA!). vê la quem foi a ultima a mandar review e olha! Vai la no nosso profile do ff, em statua, e veja quem nos add nos favoritos..clique em cima dos números e veja quem add ok? XP! Esta difícil também eu conseguir fazer meus neurônios pegarem..acho que acabou a pilha HAuahua, Mais agente consegue fofa o! TEMOS QUE NOS VER Òó..isso é SÉRIO XP! Beijones guriaaa! Até :D!

**SRTA KAROL **jhauahuahahaua, você realmente gosta do Jakotisu em miga trilegal? Inda bem que gostou do capitulo, NHAA, pensei que estava ruim...brigada viu, fiquei máster feliz XP! Tudo bem..tudo bem..NOSSO Inuyasha (meio a meio..que coisa -.-) e o Sesshomaru pediu viu! Sem verrgonha! Não esta contente com nós duas, acho que vou trancafia-lo no cala bolso, francamente XD! SIM! Faça um hentai! Eu vou PULAR de alegria se ver seu hentai..e olhe! SEJA BEM INDISCRETA E TARADA viu, é assim que tem que ser XP! HÁ.HA.HA, só mesmo mercado negro, pq a Kikio ta mais é pra biju! (nossa, que comentário inútil XD)..bua, eu não tenho meu James ainda, mais vou achar XP! SIMM! Vamos trocar e-mails! Eu JURO que hoje a noite eu respondo pra ti viu? Me espere MUAHHA! AHuAAU Sim, faça macumba-le-le pra fic não acabar, mesmo que ela ta indo pro buraco viu XD! Ela daqui a pouco termina, peninhas..(, odeio terminar fic ! Eu AMO você! E que bom que gosta da cor do meu olho XP! Eu também quero a barriga da Mia..normal ¬¬! Eu cuido sim do Sesshy e do Inu..fica sussa :D! Beijoneees miguxaaa! Inté!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO **Oláááá fofaa! Sim, sim, me deixou muito feliz XP! Ainda bem que realmente gosta da minha fic, viu! Me pediu pedidos romanticos? Olha, eu praticamente dediquei esse capitulo pro seu pedido XD! Eu JURO que tentei fazer alguns momentos entre os dois, mais não sei se consegui, espero que tenha dado tudo certinho..(GOTA).. O Shippou tinha 10 meses, praticamente 1 aninho XD! E se ele vai ter irmãos? Eu to planejando fazer uma irmãzinha pra ele, sabe, pra distrair ele, dormir com ele, essas coisas..senão coitados do Inu e da K-chan, toda fez que pensarem em fazer algo o Shippou vai interferir, e isso NÃO é bom..de fato não XP! Também acho que ficaria engraçada a Kagome grávida de novo, mais não quero nem ver, vai ficar mais histérica, acho..pelo que eu conheço dela nem assim vai sossegar hohoho! Beijinhos amor! Até!

**KATTY CHAN **Olááá´! OPS x.X (sussurra) oláá! (observa atentamente todos os lados do manicômio toda descabelada). Droga! Por que eu vim aqui te visitar? Acabaram me internado nessa joça também ¬¬º" Entendo que é difícil comentar XD! Mais tenho que te dar um mega agradecimento afinal, você disse que a minha fic ta LINDA e LEGAL! Valeu friendd XD! Sim, sim..eu não esqueço de ir na sua ou melhor..eu já comentei na sua não comentei? óÒ..preciso checar isso...óh merdaaaa! (observa grandes e gostosos seguranças vindo em direção a ela)..perai..Katty chan, é você ali? (olhando pra uma coitada no chão do sanatório..) VAMOS FUGIRR! (sai correndo e pega Katty chan pelo braço.)..XP! Obrigadasso viuuu? Que bom que gostou do capitulo da fic XP! Super feliz hAUahuahau! Beijos amigaaaaaa! (Craru que pode me chamar assim..XP, aceito tudo, menos AVÓ ¬¬...me sinto parcelamente velha HAuaHuAhua!). Até o proximo vio? SAMCK!

**JESSY SCHMIED **Oláááá minha querida Jessy! (já controlei minha mania de te chamar de gata manh...ops ¬¬º). Minha linda ficwritter! o! AHuAhA, verdade honey! Sua fic esta no seu computador que na real, esta todo quebradiço...é, vejo que tanto eu, quanto você estamos com uma sorte dos diabos viu XP! Mais quando consertar você JURA que continua ela? (olhos brilhantes e suplicantes) diz que sim Jessy querida, diz XP! HAHAHAHA! Como assim, eu consegui te deixar com mais ódio ainda da vaca? UAU! Me sinto superior agora! Consegui algo que julgava impossível XPPP! YEAPH! Ai..minha imaginação..infinita? EU TI AMU JESSY! Hohoho! HEIM? Você não passo meu hentai lindo pro back up? E agora..e agora? NHAA..please..diz que ele esta intactom e você vai postar...diz! (Tmizinha grita histérica enquanto puxa os próprios cabelos)...droga ! Retarded...isso ai! Fodam-se os caras do curso..bando de babuínos burros e babacas... você ia ficar na net do mesmo jeito..FODAM-SE hAUaHuA! Foda-se também a organização secreta...agente se salva XD! Affe..você colocou o placar do jogo do Brasil e França..BUAA! Nem me lembre honey...dia perdido aquele viu, tru! Perdemos feio! Se estivéssemos la poderíamos salvar o time..dando chutes na canela daqueles imensos jogadores e agarrado o gato do Zidane la no meio XD! HAUAH, e o nosso filme ta de pé XP! Acabando com a Kikio parte 445541515 hoho! Sim..sim. OLHA A FOICEE XD! By my grande (pkena? Huahuah)...inté! LUV YOUU! SAMCK!

**SRAKOUGA **Olááá maneca linda do meu coração lindo XP! Ah sim..aquela frase de " seu namorado e seu filho"? Dar parabéns a ela? Por que..essa foi a pior frase que eu poderia colocar em uma fic, fiquei até arrependida HuahuAha, brincadera amore XD! Olha sóóó!O Shippou pedindo biscoitos/o! Achei mais fofo do que ele pedindo água! \o! Agora só falta o basquete, nhaa! Que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça! Eu não tava mais me agüentando pra fazer as suas ceninhas, afinal..são lindasss! Eu estava dando um volta no FF e parece que vi uma fic sua amore O.O! Se for eu vou tentar comentar..ultimamente meu FF tem fudido comigo ¬¬! hAUhAUA, manecaa! Você esta planejando ter filhotes! Com quem hã? Com o Kouga? XDD (Safadénha hem! Eu que pensava que você era uma pessoa santa, pura, casta e reta..aff!). Mais enfim Buh! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo LOVE dos dois XP! Eu tentei colocar frasinhas lindas suas, mais minha capacidade gastronômica de fazer partes de fiz que se encaixem com suas frases está se esgotando! Não sei o que seria dessa fic sem você mana! XD" . Ai.ai...Eu quero ter um sobrinho ruivinho agora... (SIM! Ele vai ter que pintar o cabelo hoho!).. e ai se você num tiver..eu brigo com você ! XPP! Bem mana, é isso ai! Ate a próxima amore do meu tum tum.. (eu quero ler sua ficc.../o/)

**MK CHAN160 **Oláááá! SIM! A Kagome é uma louca deslavada! Ignorante XD! Como ela pode chamar o Inuyasha de GAY? Um real desperdício! Oo! Ela achava que ele ia ficar esquisito! Mais imaginaa! Concordo com você viu! hUahuahAU! Ele é gostoso de qualquer jeito! Criatura maldita ele viu..só faz agente passar vontade...¬¬", me mata! x.X! ANNN! A fic é da sua amiga então? Eu estou realmente gostando dela! Ainda mais agora que sei que você ajuda XPP! Avise ela, ok? Minhas reviews ultimamente estão dando erro quando eu mando..coisa séria O.O! Espero não ter demorado a postar XD! E olha só! Eu não fiquei de recuperação de física YESSSSSSSS! Foi só um susto..disseram que eu estava com D e na verdade era B..maldito seja ! Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido viu? Espero que tenha gostadoooO! Beijonesss! OS- Você vai fazer alguma fic pra Natsumi Takashi é? Oo!

**SAKURA _TEMARE _TENTEN **Oláááá AMOREE! XD..vi sim que você me add no orkut e entrou na comunidade..que BOM! XP! Você é tão lindaa! A foto a muito kawai XD! Mudou de novo o nick? Oo...não era Inata não? XP! Olha! Sobre a revisão da fic..eu já revisei viu? Te mandei por e-mail, você pode dizer se ela foi? Não sei ao certooo ! Espero que tenha idoo! XD! Também pedi para que quando postasse você me mandasse algum recado avisando, eu quero ver a fic e to MUITISSISSISSISSIMO feliz que tenha dedicado ela pra mim! TE AMOOOOOO! Hohoho! Eu não cheguei a comentar ainda em suas fics..estou te devendo essa ainda! Mais juro que eu deixo de ser uma bêbada preguiçosa e posto viu? XD! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo..que na real eu achei um pouco parado...chato..sei lá XD! Bjones guriaaaaaaaa! Me avise se chegou ok? BJONESSSS"! SMACK! (OS: Sua fic vai ter hentai? 2- Eu já perguntei isso alguma vez? XP)

**MAY33 **Oláááááá MIGUXAAAAAA! Sim, sim, sim! Eu também queria que a Kikinojo fosse pra cadeia MUAHHAA! Mais você foi a ÚNICA que entre dezenas de leitores lembrou que eu sou bem pior do que todos dizem..que eu vou PIORAR a situação da Kikio 3 vezes mais e ela vai sofrer até a morte MUAAHAHA! Nem me pergunte o que a idiota a fazendo ai, por que nem eu sei direito se a Kagome vai dar uns merecidos socos nela...ou talvez a Kikio faça algo com eles...(mentira..sei sim XD!). Você esta com pressa nhaa...que peninha! Eu esses dias tenho mandado reviews com uma pressa surpreendente...to começando a achar que você é minha alma gêmea ou algo parecido...por que você ta na mesma onda que eu AhuAhauAHuAH! Toca aiii! É o nosso amor, só isso XP! NHAA! Nem me lembre daquela frase maldita XP! Acho que deu erro no word, sei lá..e uma frase do hentai foi parar bem de baixo da sua resposta XD! Apenas isso...não foi nenhum doidera ou idiotice minha..foi apenas um errinho meu hAuahuAhAU! Me desculpe a confusão! HEII! Eu tenho você no MSN? Qualquer coisa me add, sei la? XP! Vai no meu profilee? Please, please, please XP! Bjonesss amoree! Amu-tee! SMACK!

**KAGURA FAN 17 **Oláááááá SUMIDA Òó! To aqui no MSN e nada de KaguraFan...eu to até ficando nervosa XDD! Acostumei vendo você todos os dias on-line..NHAAA ! Hey! Eu ainda não mandei a review por que o FF ta dando erro! Todas as vezes que tento mandar um comentário sei la..manda fechar a janela e corta tudo a review...to ficando LOUCA! BUAA! Eu não postei até dia 10! Mi mata! Eu queria tanto esse premio! (cara de choro). Ultimamente vejo tantos tijolos vindo em minha direção que acho que essa promoção seria a minha cara...BUÁÁÁÁÁ! Mais enfim XD! Você não esta sem parafusos amor..isso é só coisa da sua cabeça...(sorriso fajuto), você é noRRRRRmal! Fica sossegada! (aqui no FF agente tem que se fingir ser um ser humano normal, por que senão o povo manda agente pra uma " CRINICA" Oo). Ahh..que bom que achou o capitulo show viu! EU TE AMO XP! Peninha que eu não vou no ff ! Ainda bem que uma amiga minha me prometeu comprar um chaveiro da Kagome e me mandar por correio XP! AHH..que droga ...¬¬! Eu queria muito te ver...mais SAIBA que se nós nos víssemos boa coisa não ia ser afinal...agente ia beber até cair no chão e voltar pra casa com dor de cabeça...sem contar que iamos acordar sem lembrar de nada e de ressaca...no MEIO DA RUA XP! Melhor eu ir..muita merda, muita merda hAuahuAHAUHAU! Bjones guriaa! E ve se APARECE Òó!

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON **Olááá Rafa! XD! AHHHH...Mais uma vez você dando uma de adivinho XD! Realmente, no final vai ter um hentai muito doido deles...mais vou tentar não apelar..ja que você sabe né..sou muito cara, santa, oura e reta...não falo coisas feias XD! Agora...o Shippou vai ter mesmo um filho..mais não sei quem vai ser a mulher dele..e NÃO diga isso..a KAGOEM nÃO É LOUCA XP! (ok..talvez um pouco huahua!). Sim! A Kikio é uma retardada, tenta se safar e acaba se auto-ferrando..convenhamos..UMA BURRA! Agora nem te conto o que ela vai aprontar hehehehe XP! Na..a pofessora de piano é realmente a cara da Sango e do Miroku..e fic vai ficar ótima XD! Quero só ver a fic que vai fazer de KAGINU hem...olha lá XP\! Não seja muito cruel! hUaUAAuahUHUA! Estou esperando pelo capitulo da sua fic! Ultimamente minhas reviews tem dado erro ao serem enviadas...eu tentei te mandar uma ontem..mais se não foi me avise que eu mando por e-mail, ok? Bjonesss meu filho XP! Até!


	31. Desentendimento

**AEEEEEW POVINHO/o! Já vou pedindo para que não me matem ok?**

**Um pouco de drama não faz mal a ninguem xP! (mau sinal, já vou me antecipando hAUaHa)**

**Só peço compreensão e aproveito pra deixar um recado...**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO DEDICADO APENAS A HENTAI! \o!**

**Ah..tah...claro..¬¬**

**Inuyasha não me pertence mais minha mãe falou que vai me dar de aniversario x)!**

**PS - Capitulo dedicado para FERNANDA MEIRELES que me ajudou a faze-lo xP! Obrigada pela atenção hoho!**

**OooOooooooooOOOooooOOoOO**

Ela estava ali! ALI! Na minha frente, me encarando provocante, o Inuyasha apenas jogou a chave do carro em minhas mãos..o que eu poderia fazer?

Dar um soco na cara dela.

Dar um murro na cara dela.

Socar ela até ela pedir por misericórdia.

Parecer controlada e ver a reação do Inu.

Calar a boca! É...acho melhor fazer isso mesmo ¬¬"

# O que quer aqui?# Perguntou o hanyou, ela ainda nos olhava cínica, apertei minhas próprias mãos, maldita mania a minha de querer se intrometer em "TUDU".

# Eu vim ver o Shippou...estou arrependida..# perai..

O QUÊ? Eu ouvi DIREITO? Calma, respira..respira...raciocine! Raciocine!...Ok, não raciocina não!

# Arrependida?# Perguntou Inuyasha, ela abriu um sorriso diferente, parecia doce, parecia..falso?

# Sim, ver ele. Quando eu o peguei ha alguns anos atrás eu ainda era jovem, eu ainda era burra# Eu me enfiei na conversa.

# Eu concordo!# O Inuyasha me cotovelou. # E põe burra naquilo! Burra, convencida e vadia!# Ela cerrou os olhos, eu sorri em provocação.

# Kagome!# Disse o Inu apertando meu braço com força. # Deixa ela falar!# Me repreendeu meio que em um sussurro, cotovelei o estomago dele.

# Ela raptou nosso filho Inuyasha, como pede pra simplesmente deixar ela falar? Acredita nessa vaca?# Ele bateu na própria testa.

# Entendo que guarde rancor de mim, eu faria o mesmo se estivesse no lugar de vocês...podemos ser amigos?# Perguntou estendendo a mão, a qual o hanyou apertou, arqueei a sobrancelha.

# Primeiramente idiota..o Shippou não está aqui..em segundo eu..# Foi então que vi uma perua escolar. Observei Shippou correndo e grudando em minha perna... " Ótimo!". # O que esta fazendo aqui?# perguntei assustada. Ele então estendeu um bilhetinho, o apanhei com certa rudez.

" Querida mãe...' Como se ela me conhecesse pra me chamar de querida ¬¬"

Desculpe-me por dispensar seu filho mais cedo, porém houve um pequeno incidente na escola e achamos melhor mandar todos para seus devidos lares. Pode parecer certamente "desleixo" de nossa parte (parecer? Francamente...), porém pedimos compreensão.

A DIRETORIA"

# Olha só, como está lindo! Esta grande!# Olhei a bruaca tentar fazer cafuné em Shippou, mais segurei o pulso dela com força e pedi para que o Shippou subisse, o que de imediato fez.

# Kagome..pare!# Pediu Inuyasha, eu o encarei sem saber o que fazer. # Ela quer paz!#

# O Inuyasha aceitou..E você Kagome?# Suspirei e passei reto esbarrando nela.

# esta louca se pensa que vou apertar essa sua mão imunda!# Fechei a porta com raiva. A não que o INUYASHA apertou a mão dela, de jeito nenhum! Eu simplesmente me recuso! Ouvi a porta se abrindo com violência, o hanyou se aproximou, segurou meu braço me virando com rudez.

# Deixe de paranóia Kagome, ela esta arrependida!# Balancei a cabeça em negação.

# Vai la idiota, acredite mesmo nela!# Ele apertou mais forte.

# Olha só! Você esta com ciúmes Kagome! Pare com isso!# Eu dei uma risada frouxa.

# CIÚMES?# Ele concordou. # Isso não é ciúmes! Isso é INTÊLIGENCIA! PORRA INUYASHA!# gritei totalmente indignada me soltando. # VÁ SE FODER!# Ele estreitou os orbes.

# Então é assim que sempre tem que ser?# Coloquei uma mão na cintura e a outra no braço # Toda maldita vez que agente tenta conversar agente briga?# Foi minha vez de estreitar os orbes

# CONVERSAR? VOCÊ É PANACA OU O QUÊ?# Ele se assustou # VOCÊ VEIO, APERTOU MEU BRAÇO E AINDA SE VÊ NO_ DIREITO_ DE SE SENTIR...OFENDIDO?# Ele pegou meu pulso.

# Não sei como pensei na CAPACIDADE de casar com uma pessoa tão MESQUINHA e EGOÍSTA feito você!# Eu então parei, lagrimas se formaram em meus olhos, kuso!

# Idiota e mesquinha?# Perguntei quase em um sussurro, ele tentou falar mais eu o cortei. # Essa vaca tentou sempre nos prejudicar e agora você vem, decidi fazer as pases com ela, que tentou roubar nosso filho e era sua maldita ex-namorada...e...e... DROGA!# Chutei o único lugar que poderia chutar naquele momento e sai correndo escada a cima, peguei o braço de Shippou que sem entender nada me encarou assustado, comecei a puxa-lo mais o hanyou apareceu na minha frente.

# Me desculpe Kagome..eu...eu não queria dizer aquilo, eu apenas..# O olhei furiosa.

# Não queria mais fez!# O Shippou começou a respirar rápido, o Inuyasha também começava a se desesperar. # Além do mais...agora quem não quer mais nada sou EU idiota! Acha mesmo que aceitei por que quis?# Eu sabia que aquilo não passava de uma formidavel mentira, mas eu estava com tanta raiva que não pensei nas palavras que poderia dizer. # Você não passa de ... de um asqueroso a mais pra mim...#

TAP

Cenas anteriores voltaram em minha mente. Ouvia agora o barulho ensurdecedor do choro do pequeno Shippou, que se agarrava em meu braço. Olhei para o Inuyasha que me encarava inconformado. Coloquei a mão sobre a marca vermelha que o inuyasha deixou. Lagrimas começaram a cair enquanto eu reprocessava ainda o que ele havia feito. E o pior, ele havia me batido! Batido assim como bateu a alguns anos atrás... o encarei com um certo nojo.

# O que pensa que esta fazendo?# Perguntou apertando meu pulso enquanto me fazia soltar de Shippou. O pequeno corava sem cessar, totalmente descontrolado, o hanyou pegou ele no colo. # Se quer sair, pode sair...# Estreitou os orbes. # Mais deixe ele comigo!# Aquelas palavras cortaram meu coração, enfim, acabaram me cortando.

# Inuyasha..eu..# Engoli seco, mais o ódio novamente me invadiu, não pude segurar a ânsia de vingança, nem que fosse por suas palavras e lhe devolvi o tapa. O Shippou arregalou os olhos se escondendo no cangote do Inu.

# MAMA, PAPAAAAA!# O Inuyasha fechou os olhos como se estivesse se segurando para não me esbofetear novamente.

# Saia...daqui!# Ordenou em um tom seco, inspirando fundo na pausa das palavras, minhas mãos tremiam perante aquele nervosismo. Eu porem, apenas abaixei a cabeça.

# Não teria mais lógica eu ficar por aqui não é?# Percebi que ele passou a me encarar. # Apenas se nós conversássemos e..#

# Não quero conversar..# A voz dele saiu grossa. # Não há mais nada pra você fazer aqui mesmo..não passa de um estorvo pra mim..foi realmente uma burrice pensar em casamento!# Por azar do destino meus joelhos falharam e eu cai de joelhos, apenas observando minhas próprias lagrimas caírem no piso frio.

# NÃO MAMA!# Olhei pro Shippou e sorri. Me levantei e fiz carinho em seus cabelos.

# Tchau filhote..eu juro que volto pra te buscar..quando a mamãe tiver dinheiro pra te dar uma vida digna..eu volto!#

# NÃOOO MAMAAAA!# O hanyou empurrou minha mão. Abaixei minha cabeça e passei reto, ele segurou meu pulso.

# Não vai pegar suas coisas? Elas não serviram para mais nada!# Dei um sorriso abafado.

# Poderão servir para Kikio...afinal, estamos novamente sofrendo por causa dela não é?#

# Ela não é a culpada!#

# Não mesmo..o maldito culpado é você!# Ele falava coisas em que não me preocupei em ouvir. Passei pela porta e vi kikio ao lado dessa, com um sorriso saciado no rosto. A olhei com ódio, um ódio retalhador. O sorriso dela diminuiu. # Você tome cuidado!# Falei ameaçadora apontando o dedo pra ela. # Por que se você se aproximar do _meu _filho...eu acabo com a sua maldita raça!# Ela pareceu se assustar no momento. Minha voz saiu realmente gélida, friamente amedrontadora. Respirei fundo e voltei a andar. Tirei meus sapatos e os peguei na mão.

PERAÍ! Eu não me matei pra pegar carta a toa.

Mexi em meus bolsos e sorri largamente ao perceber que a chave estava ali. Fui em direção ao carro de Inuyasha e entrei lá. Estava pouco me fodendo se ele ficaria bravo. Rico da maneira que é não se importaria com um carro. Acelerei sem dó derrapando na esquina. As lagrimas embaçavam minha visão. Eu pisei no freio bruscamente quando percebi que já estava em cima da calçada. As poucas pessoas que ali testemunhavam o fato se afastaram rapidamente. Dei ré passando em frente á alguns carros e pararam e chocaram-se. Ouvi algumas businas, homens gritando atordoados. Não vivem dizendo que mulher não dirigem bem: HÁ.HA.HA, agora que falem! Pisei ainda mais no acelerador passando do limite de velocidade. Estava próxima ao antigo templo, minha única e verdadeira casa. Parei em frente a ele e corri para meu quarto. Estava vazio, a cama estava empoeirada, a casa abandonada, e pela primeira vez agradeci por não coloca-la a venda. Era boa a sensação de estar em casa. Sem ter nem um travesseiro de apoio me encolhi e passei a chorar ainda mais. O celular que estava dentro do meu bolso começou a tocar. O apanhei e vi o numero de Sango.

" Péssima hora querida...péssima hora".

O desliguei e voltei a chorar. Aquele sentimento de abandono, aquele frio de solidão. Foi então que olhei em minha volta. Ali não havia TV, não haviam roupas, não tinha ao menos água quente. O cheiro de mofo era predominante ali. Suspirei fundo e liguei novamente o celular. Eu precisava de Sango. Disquei tremula, rezando para que ela não estivesse já envolvida na cama com Miroku e pudesse me atender. Ouvi o telefone atender. Era realmente assustador você ligar A COBRAR para alguém, a maioria das pessoas desliga, eu no caso. Meus créditos voam, céus..¬¬º. Não estou nem ai para os créditos..

PLIM, PLIM PLIM PLIM, PLIMPLIMPLIM..._após o sinal, diga o seu nome, e a cidade de onde esta falando...PIRIRIRIMMM..._

# Kagome, Tókio!# Suspirei divertida, a Sango começou a rir do outro lado da rua.

# Ô pobretona, bem que podia ligar da sua casa! Se não tem créditos pra que se preocupar em gastar os meus?# Ela ria, e eu suspirei. Voltei a chorar, era impossível me manter calma. # KAGOME?# Gritou. # ME DESCULPE! EU NÃO QUERIA TE OFENDER, EU ESTAVA BRINCANDO!#

# Calma Sango..não é por causa de você..#

# O que houve?# Perguntou, o tom de preocupação era grande.

# Eu e o Inuyasha..nós..# Ela me cortou.

# Onde está?# Eu respirei fundo.

# No templo..preciso de pelo menos roupas...# Ouvi o telefone desligando do outro lado da linha. Maldita insensível. Ri do meu pensamento, eu fui realmente egoísta. Ela viria..eu sei que viria. Me deitei na cama e cansada fechei os olhos. Enfim, o sono veio e acabei me entregando a ele.

OOoOOOOoOoOOoOOooOOOO

# Kagome, meu Deus!# Acordei com a voz aguda de Sango. Minha cabeça latejava e ela gritava daquele jeito. Eu era mesmo uma pobre azarada. Abri os olhos ainda úmidos e percebi que ela estava ao meu lado tentando me levantar. # Você esta horrível!# Estreitei os orbes.

# Ótima maneira de aumentar meu ego!# Ela me olhou reprovadora.

# Kagome...#Calei a boca, ela me estendeu algumas roupas. # Sabe..acho melhor nós irmos para minha casa, você não pode ficar aqui..# Vi uma figura se assustar dando um pulo do chão.

# KAGOME!# Gritou Miroku correndo..tropeçando (GOTA).. e se colocando ao meu lado. # O que aquele idiota fez dessa vez?# Eu abri um pequeno sorriso.#

# Sango..eu entendo a preocupação mas..#

# NADA DE MAS...Òó!# Eu dei um pulo da cama. A Sango brava era tudo o que eu não queria ver nessa horas (nem em todas as outras..). Apenas abaixei a face. # Esse lugar esta imundo! Sem força, nem água, nem luz...#

# Mais força e luz não são a mesma..#

# CALADA!# Disse. # Você não pode se torturar dessa maneira!# Ela me abraçou forte, eu retribui o abraço. # Se morrer, meu filho não vai ter madrinha!# Dei um riso abafado, ela acariciou meus cabelos. # Anda..vamos, levante dessa cama e sem reclamar!# Eu concordei. Me levantei e encarei o Miroku.

# Eu vou falar com aquele cretino!# Percebi que os Miroku estava bravo, eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

# Por favor..não! O tumulto já esta grande demais, não vamos mais assustar o pequeno Shippou..# Ele sorriu concordando. Saímos indo em direção ao carro. INUYASHA BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA E BAKA ¬¬º.

Miroku acelerou. Eu encarava a cidade enquanto pensava no meio tempo que havia brigado com o Inu. Tanta coisa aconteceu em tão poucos minutos... quando percebi já estávamos em frente a casa dela. Descemos, eu dei um pequeno sorriso e os segui. Olhei o recinto e um vaso quebrado, na certeza a Sango deve ter tido um crise qualquer e acertado o pobre houshi.

# Vamos Kagome, tome um banho e venha jantar, seu quarto é ali!# Disse apontando para uma porta, sorri agradecida.

# Muito obrigada Sango. # Ela abriu um enorme sorriso. #Mas não quero jantar, estou cheia e alem do mais, preciso colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

# Mas Kag..# Sango começou a falar mais Miroku colocou a mão em seu ombro.

# Deixe-a Sango, melhor assim!# Eles me olharam com uma certa pena, eu sorri entrando no quarto. Entrei no box e comecei a me ensaboar. A água caia sobre pelo meu corpo de um modo mágico, dizem que as vezes se deve lavar a alma? Estou lavando a minha em termos xD. Sai de lá e me enrolei em um toalha. Pelo menos não tenho que ver o inuyasha brigando comigo porque não o esperei pra ir tomar banho ou talvez porque demorei no chuveiro. Me olhei no espelho, e me encontrei totalmente desanimada. Estava sem rumo, mais com certeza não era por qualquer idiota que eu iria ficar mal..

Bah..a quem estou querendo enganar? ¬¬...o filho da puta era praticamente meu noivo!

Eu realmente me odeio! Me odeio tanto que chego a odia-lo ainda mais. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e me deitei. Aquela cama era tão fria, ou melhor, estou realmente dramatizando. Não ficaria fria se eu colocasse um cobertor decente. Pelo menos o hanyou não vai puxa-lo de mim a noite.

PORRA! Ele faz mesmo parte da minha maldita vida...affe!

# E quando me vejo em um silêncio assustador...me deparo com mágicos orbes que me fazem parar de chorar..# Cantei baixinho até adormecer. Ai...cade meu filhote...

OoOOOOOooOoOoOOOO

Acordei com " lindas" SOCADAS na porta. Dei um pulo caindo com meu travesseiro e cobertor junto comigo no chão. Oh! Um lindo e tenebroso jeito de se acordar eu diria.

# KAGOMEEEEEE!# Minhas olheiras aumentaram relativamente de tamanho ao ouvir a voz esgoelada de Sango. Em passos longos, desanimados e cansados abri a porta com certa rudez, ela me abriu um sorriso enorme. # BOM DIAA!# Eu cerrei os olhos.

# Bom dia!# Tentei parecer "legal", afinal, ali seria a minha casa por algum pequeno tempo não é? A Sango compra Nescau e eu vou poder coloca-lo no leite sem dó, afinal...ela também bebia meu leite junto com meu nescau..estaremos quites!

# Isso me pareceu meio desanimado!# NÃÃÃÂÃÃOOOOO Sango! Nem um pouco! Isso é pura imaginação! Que isso minha filha, que isso!

# Não, não..é a dor de cabeça que faz isso comigo!# De um jeito congelado abri mais um sorriso, o Miroku apareceu por trás dela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

# Vocês mulheres são tão estranhas sem maquiagens!# A NÃO! Acabo de ser comparada com um monstro ridículo! Abaixei a face.

# Isso foi legal!# Disse com mais um sorriso, a Sango cutucou ele com força.

# Você é TAPADO ou o que?# Uma veia pulou em minha testa, eu estava começando a me irritar.

# Sou TAPADO!# Respondeu ficando frente a frente com Sango.

# Bom mesmo!# Suspirei batendo o pé enquanto cruzava os braços. Ta certoooo que eu devo coisinhas pra Sango por ela me fazer esse lindo favor, mais eu não estou com MUITA paciência se é que me entendem.

# Gente, vou dormir, tchau!# Estava fechando a porta quando Sango a segurou.

# Esta louca? Vá comer e ir trabalhar!# Como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído em minha cabeça eu despertei a realidade.

#Óh merda...# Suspirei antes de socar a porta e correr me trocar. Meu Deus..mais que ANTA!.

E la estava eu, kagome Higurashi, correndo de um lado para de sutiã segurando em uma mão a escova de dentes pressionada na minha boca e na outra a blusa que era a peça que faltava. Cuspi tudo na pia (tudo que tava na boca ¬¬) e corri colocando minha meia enquanto escovava meus cabelos. (ex-man² eu diria). Voltei então colocando meu salto enquanto ajustava minha blusa. Corri pro espelho, passei um pouco de pó e um batom marrom. Lá estava eu, com uma blusa preta decotada do lado do avesso, uma saia marrom descosturada, o cabelo repartido de um jeito cruel parecendo o Chuckie, uma meia azul e outra lilás com dois sapatos de bico diferentes no pé e... MERDA!

OooooOoOOoOOoOooOo

Agora sim. Uma pessoa social, com o cabelo perfeito, uma aparência elegante, um sorriso culto e uma roupa admirável. Uma blusa roxa com detalhes pretos, uma saia jeans marrom e sapatos de bico, DA MESMA COR (Úu) pretos. E oh! Sem tempo pra comer. Corri pra cozinha, aonde encontrei dois seres pacatos comendo.

# K-chan, junte-se a nós!# Eu a olhei em desespero.

# Mais tarde quem sabe..# Apenas ouvi um breve comentário.

# Êta mulher arretada!# Voei para o carro. Por sorte lembrei de trazer a chave comigo. Acelerei e parei em frente ao salão, onde dava aula e aonde levava broncas diariamente. Desci e pisei em falso quase caindo de cara no asfalto, por sorte peguei equilíbrio e tomei postura. Entrei no recinto onde milhares de jovens me esperavam nervosos.

# Me desculpem pelo atraso..# Eles concordaram entediados. Aquele seria um loooonnnnnnngo dia. Minha barriga roncou. Eu sai apressada para levar Shippou na escola aquele dia, e não havia comido até agora. Mais apesar de tudo não estou com fome...estou triste, com dor de cabeça..mas não fome..decerto...fome não!

OoOOooOOoOoOooOO

O meu expediente finalmente terminado. Devido ao atraso eu fui obrigada a dar um tempo a mais de aula. Eu estava exausta, minhas pernas tremeram e eu não me agüentei, acabei enfim caindo lentamente no chão. Os alunos se despediram de mim, eu sorri a cada um. Me levantei se apoiando na parede, vi uma sombra e me virei bruscamente feliz pensando que era o Inuyasha. Porem meu sorriso se desfez ao perceber que era apenas o faxineiro. Em um desanimo ainda maior do que quando acordei de manhã fui ao meu carro..meu? Ah..agora é meu, dane-se! Voltei para casa de Sango, passei pela cozinha e os vi la, assim como de manhã, nos mesmo lugares.

# HENTAI!# Gritou dando um tapasso na cabeça de Miroku.

# Mais Sangozinha, vamos ter um filho, temos que parar de brigar..#

# Então o RETARDADO, para de passar a mão em mim a hora que QUISER isso IRRITA! Eu já disse que NÃO TO A FIM, estou com ÂNSIA E DOR DE CABEÇA!# Comecei a rir, eles me encararam, Sango ficou vermelha.

# Er...K-chan, coma!# Eu balancei a mão.

# Estou sem, fome Sango, alem do mais toda suada! Quero mais é tomar um delicioso banho!# Ela me sorriu. Sai de la desanimada. Me coloquei em baixo do chuveiro. Estava cansada daquilo tudo. Fechei os orbes lembrando de fatos engraçados e bonitos da minha vida... meu hanyou..

OOOOOOOOOOO **_FLASH BACK_** OOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sujos de terra se encarando nervosamente._

_# Droga baka!# Shippou tinha 2 aninhos e estava se divertindo do outro lado do parque._

_# Você que COMEÇOU!# Uma velha passou do outro lado os encarando negativamente. Kagome pegou mais um punhado de terra e jogou na fuça de Inuyasha._

_# HÁ.HA.HA!# Ele sem misericórdia correu contra ela a derrubando na areia e cobrindo seu corpo com a mesma de um modo que ela ficasse quase imóvel._

_# Nããããão!# Gritou ao mesmo tempo tendo uma crise de riso, ele se deitou sobre ela se aproximando de seu ouvido._

_# Queria que fosse assim...que você não pudesse fugir de mim!# Ela o encara emocionada._

_# Droga Inu! Eu te amo, você sabe que não fugiria de você!# Tomou noção do que havia acabado de falar._

_# Que graça!# ele riu aproximando seus lábios do dela, logo Shippou pulou em cima do Inu._

_# O muleque!# Riu jogando areia em Shippou, que ria alto._

_# ME TIRA DAQUI!# Gritou Kagome com um tom divertido, apenas uma família normal se divertindo no parque..o que mais iriam querer dois apaixonados...nada?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_FIM DO FLASH BACK _** OOOOOOOO

Me joguei no chão e segurei minhas próprias pernas chorando. Eu estava com medo, eu não queria ficar longe dele. Eu AMO o Inuyasha, eu AMO o um filho. Droga! Ele pode estar com a Kikio agora, merda, merda, merda! Soquei três vezes minha cabeça na parede. Estava ficando paranóica, realmente triste. Apertei minhas mãos com força deixando as lagrimas caírem livremente. Eu os quero de volta...eles são tudo o que eu sempre quis ter...

PORRA de hanyou, PORRA de vida! Eu estava me sentindo fraca, sem forças, mas eu não iria me deixar vencer..pelo menos até onde eu agüentar. Sai do banho, coloquei um pijama e me joguei na cama. Parecia que aquela sensação de choro não passaria nunca mais. Abracei o travesseiro com forças como se pudesse ali, acabar com todas elas. Lentamente fechei os olhos e ali adormeci.

OooOOOoOOOOoOOooOOooO

Acordei com a boca seca. Já era dia e não fazia idéia sem alguém teria ou não tentando (inutilmente) me acordar. Tentei me levantar mais uma forte fraqueza me atingiu me impossibilitando de fazer o ato e cair novamente sobre ela. Ouvi batidas na porta. Com um certo esforço me levantei e a abri. Sango deu um pulo tentando equilibrar uma bandeja, que deveria ser meu "café da manhã".

# Hoje é sábado não é?# Ela concordou. # O Inuyasha me procurou?# Ela acenou negativamente. # Melhor assim.# Me joguei novamente na cama.

# Você não PENSA que vai dormir de novo não é?# Eu penso?

# Sim!# Ela então me fez encara-la.

# De jeito nenhum, você vai COMER!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Desculpe Sango, estou sem fome!# Ela cerrou os olhos.

# Aé é?# Eu ri cansada.

# Aé!#

# Então ta!# Ela saiu do quarto me deixando na solidão que eu procurava.

Quando eu acordei já era a noite, e eu me sentia mais fraca, porem mesmo assim não fazia questão de comer. Ouvi alguns cochichos do outro lado da porta, mas não me importei. Alguém a abriu e veio em passos lentos se aproximando da cama.

# O que quer agora Sango?# Perguntei com dificuldade, ouvi porem uma voz grossa.

# Eu não sou a Sango!# Ouvi a porta se trancando e dei um pulo. A luz se acendeu revelando o Inuyasha, que se aproximava com um prato enoorrrme de comida. Tudo bem que eu era gorda, mas não precisava daquilo não é?

# Se não é a Sango então pode sair!# Disse com a voz fria,mais ele não recuou, apenas se sentou na beirada da cama.

# Coma!# Ordenou, eu o encarei seca.

# Não estou com fome!# Ele riu.

# Não perguntei se esta com fome ou não, apenas disse pra comer!# Eu me irritei com aquele tom de voz. Não era eu, a chata egoísta miserável?

# E desde quando manda em mim?# perguntei criando forças que eu não tinha.

# Não importa quando, o que interessa é que eu mando, e se você não me obedecer eu vou usar a força pra conseguir o que quero, depois que estiver boa conversamos# Eu dei uma risada frouxa.

# Não quero comer, não vou te obedecer e não quero conversar!# Ele então segurou meu pulso com força.

# É melhor você comer, estou avisando!# O tom de ameaça me deu um certo medo. O encarei com raiva.

# De logo esse maldito prato, não estou nem um pouco a fim de te agüentar.# Ele me passou o prato. Não percebi até aquele momento o quanto eu estava fraca. Mus baços amoleceram e eu quase não agüentei com o peso do mesmo. O hanyou se apressou segurando o prato e me encarou surpreso.

# Não vai dizer que esta á 3 dias sem comer!# Ignorei o comentário.

# Me de!# Ele negou. Baka ¬¬, pensa que sou uma fracote!

# De jeito nenhum!# Eu fui me jogar na cama novamente mais ele segurou meu braço. # COMA!# Disse gélido, um arrepio percorreu minhas costas.

# Como quer que eu PENSE na possibilidade de comer se não quer ceder o prato?# Ele me encarou com um ar superior.

# Abra a boca!# A não! Só falta ele fazer aviãozinho agora.

# Não!# Disse em um pulo.

# Abra!# Eu enfim abri. Entendam crianças, eu não tenho medo dele, mais acontece que se não agüento nem com um prato, imagine com ele Oo! Acabei então entreabrindo a boca, ele pegou e deu a comida em minha boca. # Você esta muito pálida.# Comentou. Mastiguei sem vontade, estava com um ar triste, resolvi não responder. # Droga kagome, você por acaso quer me matar do coração?# Terminei de mastigar e abri a boca novamente. Ele com uma certa contrariedade me alimentou novamente. # Eu estou tão arrependido!# Ouvi a voz dele tremula, quando o encarei percebi que estava com os olhos rasos em lagrimas, eu então arregalei os orbes em surpresa. # VOCÊ POR ACASO ESTÁ LOUCA?# Eu nada disse, apenas abaixei a face, a levantando em seguida e abrindo a boca, ele continuou me dando comida. # Eu me senti mal por tudo aquilo que disse droga! Eu te amo, não quero te perder! Pensei que voltaria, por favor, me perdoe!# Senti uma leve tontura, coloquei a mão na testa.

# Ai!# Murmurei, ele me fitou assustado.

# Você esta bem?# Eu abri um pequeno sorriso.

# Uma pequena tontura, nada mais# Ele então veio e me abraçou forte, como minha camisola estava larga, meus ombros ficavam de fora, senti as lagrimas de Inuyasha caírem por sobre ele. No começo fiquei sem reação, mais o abracei de volta. Fechei os olhos, o cansaço era muito. Ele pegou novamente o prato e tentou esconder a face, eu apertei o braço dele.

# Kagome?# Perguntou, eu sorri.

# Droga Inuyasha!# Disse com a voz fraca vendo as gotas cristalinas atravessarem o rosto de Inuyasha. # E a Kikio?# Perguntei, mais ele me repreendeu.

# Shiu;..depois conversamos, coma primeiro!# disse ele, mais eu o cortei colocando a mão na frente.

# Fale..eu quero ouvir!# Ele me olhou cheio de culpa. Não sei se era por meu estado, ou por outro motivo, mas iria descobrir. Foi então que ele colocou o prato sobre o cômodo e me encarou profundamente.

# Tudo bem..é o seguinte!# Eu respirei fundo. # Eu pedi pra Kikio que fosse embora, e ela concordou!# Eu o olhei confusa. # Acho que ela realmente tenha mudado!# Eu dei uma risada grotesca, ele se assustou.

# Inuyasha, entendo por que briguei com você!# Ele foi falar mais eu o cortei. # Porra Inuyasha, se não percebeu ela esta tentando algo, se fingir de boa, mais a mim ela não engana!# Ele então fez expressão pensativa.

# Mas as vezes as,pessoas mudam!# eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

# As vezes elas mudam..mais a Kikio não é o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente muda..é aquela pessoa que joga pra ganhar...portanto ela não vai se deixar derrotar, tenho certeza disso!# Eu o abracei com força. # Eu não queria que tivéssemos brigado, eu não queria ter falado o que eu falei.#

# Muito menos eu K-chan..fiquei tão..tão..tão preocupado...# Ele me apertou, soltei um pequeno gemido. # Desculpe..# Ele sussurrou, eu apenas sorri.

# Eu estou com fome Inu..# Ele me encarou sorrindo e selou seus lábios aos meus aprofundando um beijo. Algumas lagrimas escorreram de meus olhos.

# Ainda quer casar comigo?# Perguntou inseguro, eu soltei um pequeno riso.

# CLARO QUE SIM!# Disse pra ele em um curto grito, fui pular em cima dele mais acabei enfraquecendo e caindo novamente na cama, ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior.

# Agora..coma tudinho!# ai Inuyasha..só você mesmo pra me fazer enxergar a realidade...não..não ele...

# Eu quero ver o Shippou# Disse me lembrando da coisa mais fofa do mundo! Se tem algo que eu arriscaria tudo seria o Shippou...

# Ele esta la fora..não queria que visse a mãe dessa maneira!# Pela primeira vez me senti envergonhada naquele dia. Eu estava branca, com olheiras terríveis e com a boca seca, decerto o Inu fez o correto, eu abri um sorri e abri a boca.

# Comer, comerr..comer, comerrr, é o melhor para poder cresceeer!# Ele começou a rir e colocou novamente e comida em minha boca me abraçando pela cintura.

# Você é louca!# Quase engasguei com o comentário. Ê Inuyasha...bom menino! xD!

OoooooOooOooOoOOooOOOoOooOO

Saímos do quarto abraçados, eu ainda estava um pouco fraca...

Acham que é simples ficar sem comer 3 dias? Experimentem Úu... Miroku e Sango nos sorriram, Shippou correu e pulou em meu colo, eu o partei com força..

# Coisa mais linda da mãe!# Disse mordiscando a bochecha do hanyouzinho, ele começou a rir.

# Mamaaa!# Disse me abraçando também, eu já disse que o AMO? Agradeci Sango e Miroku, acabamos voltando em carros diferentes. Eu e Shippou descemos no carro e o Inu desceu do outro.

# Alem de sair de casa ainda vai com o meu carro!# Suspirou ele divertido, eu entrei na brincadeira.

# Como se sua riqueza não cobrisse isso!# Ele me apertou forte em um abraço.

# Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta?# Perguntou mordendo minha bochecha.

# Unhummm..mais nem tanto quanto você deve ter sentido a minha!# Sussurrei em um tom malicioso em seu ouvido, ele ficou arrepdiado.

# Pode ter certeza que não!# Aproximou os lábios dos meus e deu inicio a um longo beijo, atém que.

# ECA!# Olhamos pro Shippou que nos encarou enojado. # ECA!# Arregalou os olhos e com expressão de nojo saiu correndo.

# HAHAHAHAHHAA Coitadinho!# Disse, mais o Inuyasha não chegou a sorrir.

# Imagina ele ver o que fazemos no quarto...# Eu o fitei rubra.

# INUYASHA!# Ele riu me apertando mais, olhei pra trás e empurrei o hanyou. # Olha só quem esta aquI!# Suspirei irritada. A não! Sorte ou azar a Kikio estava ali de NOVO!

Sorte ou azar? PORRA! Completamente azarada eu! Me matem! ¬¬º..A NÂO! nem precisam, eu posso fazer isso sozinha!

# O que você quer aqui?# Perguntei grossa, ela colocou a mão no peito.

# Kikio, vá embora!# Ouvi Inuyasha dizer, eu abri um sorriso.

# Mas Inu...# Disse fazendo uma voz de choro # Não tínhamos fechado acordo? Não voltaríamos a ser amigos?# Ele riu.

# Kikio, minha _esposa _disse que não, então é não..eu prefiro ela do que você!# Ela então arregalou os orbes. # Eu pensei que poderíamos ser bons amigos, mas acima de tudo vem ela!# Disse me abraçando.

# Sei...não foi bem isso que me disse ontem enquanto nos beijávamos!# Exclamou, eu me soltei do hanyou.

# É verdade?# perguntei, ele se desesperou.

# Não!# Ouvi uma vez atrás de mim.

# Não..não é verdade! Se não querem minha amizade tudo bem..# Quando ela ia se virar eu segurei seu braço.

# De jeito nenhum você vai embora assim!# Disse, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Por que?# Perguntou com sarrismo, eu abri um pequeno sorriso cínico.

# Porque a muito tempo tenho vontade de fazer isso novamente!# Disse dando um tapa forte em sua face, ela apenas o recebeu. # Não se aproxime de meu filho!# Ela colocou a mão sobre o lugar atingido.

# Por que me bateu? Não fiz nada pra você agora vadia!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Isso está valendo pelo tapa que recebi de Inuyasha por SUA culpa!# Ela me fitou com raiva. # Nós de fato poderíamos terminar bem, sem tapas e ofensas mas...# Se aproximei e sussurrei em seu ouvido. # Eu não quero!# Voltei a rir, ela suspirou de um meio indignado.

# Saiba Higurashi!# A olhei torto. # Que se quer assim...assim será!# O olhar ameaçador me chamou a atenção.

# Caindo a mascara?# Perguntei, ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# Eu não preciso de máscaras querida...# Ela apontou o dedo pra mim. # Melhor se cuidar idiota, por que eu vou te foder todinha!# eu ri alto.

# Você tem um pênis por acaso?# Inuyasha começou a tossir e logo após teve um crise de riso.

# Me aguarde!# Sussurrou voltando a caminhar, sinto que ela vai voltar, sinto que ela ainda é um perigo, mas também sei que vai ser melhor pra ela ficar bem longe de mim. O hanyou me abraçou por trás.

# Vocês estava certa!# Me beijou o rosto, eu o olhei superior.

# Alguma vez eu estou errada?# Ele me cutucou fazendo cócegas.

# Mas isso não importa...# Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. # Vamos trancar o Shippou no armário para ficarmos em paz!# Eu o empurrei.

# Até que faria isso, mas esqueci uma blusa que AMO na casa da Sango, ela prometeu me dar e eu esqueci!# Ele me olhou desconfiado, eu dei um sorriso amarelo, rezando para que ele acreditasse.

# Quer que eu te leve?#

# Não, não..fique aqui com o Shippou, já volto!# Voltei para o carro e mandei um beijo para o Inuyasha que ainda me olhava torto. # Te amo!# Acelerei o carro indo em direção á uma certa loja.

Foda-se a Kikio, foda-se a burocracia, foda-se as regras de bons modos, fodam-se os patinhos da lagoa, fodam-se todos, fodam-se, fodam-se!

Eu estava a procura de diversão, esse curto período sem o hanyou me deixou com tantas idéias... idéias perversas, idéias cruéis.

Parei enfim em frente a ela, adentrei na sala vermelha e cheia de acessórios.

# Senhorita, posso ajudar?# Eu dei uma pequena risada ao balconista. O que uma mulher como eu está fazendo dentro de uma famosa **_SEX_** **_SHOP_**? A meus queridos..

Logo, logo, muita gente vai descobrir...

O inuyasha que me agarde!

OOoooOOoOooooOoOoOoOOoOoooOOOOOOoOO

**Olá crianças do meu Brasil berenil XP!**

**Acho que dessa vez passei dos limites (carinha de anjo).**

**Eu sei que muitos querem que eu repita o que disse lá em cima.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DEDICADO AO HENTAI! x).**

**Algumas coisas aconteceram durante o próximo capitulo, coisas que certamente deixaram o Inuyasha frustrado e com ódio XP!**

**O que aconteceria se a Kagome resolvesse ser criativa? Será que daria alguma coisa errada?**

**Esperem o próximo capitulo e saberão xDD!**

**Eu sou MÁ mesmo! Agora as reviews -.-"**

**_SRAKOUGA- _**Manecaaa do meu tum tum XD! Como vai você? hAUhAUAHua! Sim, sim! Coitadinhoss XD! OP Shippou é barra dura, agora me diz como é que eles vão fazer suas "coisinhas" x)...tadico do Shippou, hHaHAHAhAHAhaahah Ta machucando a MAMA xP! Eu realmente gostei dessa invasão dele, muito cruel! MEU DEUS! Quantas risadas, me deixou até feliz huahuahuahuaau! O biscoito! Tadequinho do Shippou, querendo um biscoito e nenhum dos chatos de seus pais querendo pegar HAHAHAHA! Pode odiar a Kikio, pode odiar MUITO! Essa vaca fez os coitadinhos brigarem ¬¬! Isso me irrita PROFUNDAMENTE! Um dos meus melhores capítulos? NHAMMM, brigadaaaa XD! Eu pensei em fazer a K-chan grávida, mas vou esperar eles casarem xP! E AGORAAAAAAA! Saiba minha filha, que o próximo capitulo vai ter uma dedicação pra você! Não sei se o que estou planejando vai dar certo, mais que vai ter um hentaizinho barato vai ter hUahuahuAhaUAH! Bjokas mana do meu tum tum dourado! Inté o próximo capitulo x)!

**_NATSUMI TAKASHI- _** Oie manecaa! Oxe..oxe...xS! Nem viu os outros capítulos? Que penoca hAUahUAHu1 Eu tenho que comentar na sua fic, NHAAAA! (PS – quando vi que você tinha atualizado já pensei logo em sexo xD). Mais ta perdoada viu? Eueheuehuehue, to com muitas saudades de vocêêÊ! Ta muituu difícil agente se encontrar...poxa, poxa! hUuhauhAuhAU! Mais tudo bem...eu supero! A Kikinojo nunk é coisa boa..uma otária mermu ¢¬¬º. Mais agente também supera xP! Hentai, próximo cap /o! Mi aguarde em morena du meu tum tum! AHuahuHuAhUAhAU! Bjonesss! Amu-tee"! SMACK!

**_SACERDOTIZA- _**Hey moreco! NHAA, nem me pergunte como eu estou! ¬¬! Ontem eu tive que pular muro não sei de quem pra abrir a porta pra não sei quem e cai de bunda...poxa...DOEU xP! Mais enfim heuehueh! E você fofa, como ta? X)! A Kagome ta a mesma coisa mesmo HAHA! Pra você ver, o mundo inteiro muda pra melhor, ficam todos aquela coisinha meiga, daí chega a Kagome e fode tudo hUHau! Ama a fic? NHAAA, que bommmmmm x)! Cruéis para sermos diabólicas! Toca aeww meninaa o! (Já somos cruéis..puts, diabólicas? Fichinha pra gente hauahauhauahuahauhaua). Ixx..enm me fale em fics paradas! A nossa ta até com dengue hAUahuAHU! Temos realmente que nos ver! Òó! To ficando paranóica já! Você não apareceeeeeee XP! Onde esta você mio amore xD!Nossa..você faz aula de boxe? UAU! Não sabia disso HuaHUA! Espero que já esteja melhor viu? Beijusss guriaaa! Amo-te! SMACK'S e SMACK'S pra you xP!

**_JESSY.SCHMIED- _** Oie fiaa! Gata manh...ops! hAuauAHUAHAU! Ta bom, vai! Vai fazer seu trabalo senão seu prof xinga e vc vai ser obrigada a usar o foice..e daí o bicho vai pega HUahUhAuAHu! O Shippou atrapalhando ¬¬! Pua merda mesmo! Justo na hora que eles vão "..." o bichinho entra no meio! Eta vida marvada HAHAHAHAHAHA!AMEII minha foto no seu orkut viu gata manh...¬¬º Jesy xPPP! Amo-te meninaa! Bom trabalho pocê (Graças a Deus seu pc ta de volta /o/...pena que eu já mandei o capitulo e vc já leu XPP!) Beijossssssss friendd! Amu, amu, amu vc..LUV YOU! Pirulitolandiaa \o!

**_MK-CHAN160- _**Oláááá! Que bom que gostou XD! Sinceramente eu AMEI a parte do Shippou AUahUAHUAHUA! É que é normal uma criança achar que o pai ta machucando a mãe...blah, coisa de criança assustada xPPP! (Eu quando era criança não deixava meu pai ca minha mãe em paz não euehueeuehuhueh!)...A...eu tenho umas idéias meio por fora xPP! Nem sei como eu escrevo ainda...as vezes penso que os leitores vão fugir de mim desse jeito xD! OPA! Tenho que avisar x)! Eu li sua fic viu senhora? Mais ainda não comentei (vergonha). É que eu não tenho muito tempo huhuhu! Eu deixo dias como hoje pra comentar, qualquer coisa amnhã eu deixo review viu? AMEI de paixão a parte do hentai, você tem dom pra coisa (sorte ou azar tem xP)! Continue escrevendo fics viu: A única coisa que não gosto muito é da narração que você costuma usar(Inu: blabla, KAG: blabla xP), mais as fics são excelentesss! X)! Bjokasss guriaaa! SMACK! Amo-te xP!

**_GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- _** Olááááa!Honra? Que bonitinhaaa XD! Mais foi mesmo, eu nunca havia pensado em fazer um capitulo só meio de romance...a vida dos dois..e graças a você ela esta ai xD! Ahh! Não imagina! É zica sua mesmo! AUHahUA! Da pra se entender que ela o menospreza, mais quando o Shippou sumiu ela ficou desesperada, creio que ela gosta mais do Shippou do que o Inuyasha gosta dele..mais sei la AhuAhuAUhau, paranóia minha mesmo x)! A fic ta maravilhosa é? NHAAAAA! Que ótemo! HAuHUA! O próximo capitulo vai ser dedicação ao hentai...mesmo com algumas maldades minhas no meio! Espero que você goste viu fofis? xPP! Também adoro-te...não, não...na verdade eu amo-te hauHUahuAAHUAHUAHU! XP! Beijosss! Espero que tenha curtido essa capitulo nóis de separações e voltas viu x)? Bjokasss!

**_RAFAEL TOMPHSON- _**Olaaaa! É..melhor não se gabar mesmo XD! Senão nada de premonições que prestem ahuahua! SSim, simn...novamente essa vaca me volta né? O PIOR faz os dois brigarem x.X! Mais da um " ÓDIU" dessa bruaca que só vendo AUuAhuA! Mais eles tinham que brigar um pouco..ca entre nós x)))! Hum..6 capitulo?E eu ainda nem comentei..eta vergonhaa! Mais eu comento juro uAhAhauhuAHUAH! Mais pelo amor, atualize logo! Eu não agüento esperar muito nem pra atualizar a minha imagine a dos outros xP! Sim...Zidane saiu de cabeça baixa e quer saber? Ele que se FODA! Hohohoho! Bjoness filhoo! Até!

**_HARUKO SAKURA (¬¬ººº)- _**Ixx fia! Mudo de nick de novo? AHuAhuHUAh! Quando vi nick novo já pensei " É a Luchia-Sama..só pode XD!" Eu só rio com essas coisas ueheuehehu! Um dia você vaia achar um! Eu acredito nisso! X)! Sim..você é muito kawaiizinha, amei hauahuah! Pena que nunca da pra agente conversar..eu sou uma sem assunto mesmo U.u! Um dia nós pegamos no tranco uahuahuahauHUHAUauh! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo viu? Entendo que esteja sem tempo...xP! Beijos guriaa! Até o próximo viu? Beijossssssss! SMACK! (Você já postou minha fic? ÇÇ)

**_KATTY CHAN- _**Olááá amore mio di minha vida xDDDD! AAHuaHAUHAUahuhauAHUHUAH! Etchaa coisa loka! Agora ta no 007 é? Não imagina aonde eu to...MATRIX! Mais diferente de você eu não to substituindo..estou apenas...dando uns pega no Neo! (Tmizinha observa Neo "voando" em sua direção e fazendo uns matrix muito loko!). Bem...boa sorte agenta hauAHuHUAHAU! Perai..aquilo atrás de você é uma bala? (Tmizinha vê Katty chan caindo de cara no chão e tena desviar da bala como matrix..mais acerta bem no estomago dela...Ui).. É Katty..agente nunca se da muito bem nesses filmes... (tmizinha percebe que Katty esta desmaiada)...Bem Katty, pelo menos você foi no manicômio e fudeu com tudo AHUahuahAUHAuHAU! (Tmzinha vê o Hospício vindo e levando Kattty chan de volta) KATTY MEU AMORRRRRRR VOLTAAA! AuaHuAhuAH! xP! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu loka do meu core? xP! Beijonessssssssss! Amo-te, amo-te, amo-te!xD!

**_MAY33- _**Oláááá´! NHAAA que fofaaaaa! Ainda bem que gostou da declaração do Inu (Tmizinha com lagrimas de emoção nos orbes), Poxa..eu te amo um tantão viu? X)!Eu vou mesmo fuder com a Kikio, pode ficar bem sossegadinha HAUahuah! Eu alem de tudo vou dar o que sobrar dela para os tubarões comerem! ¬¬! IMAGINA SÓ! QUE DESACATO! Aquela MUNDICIA dos infernos, affe ! Eu sei que você perguntou o que ela tava fazendo ali na porta dos dois..mais agora você já sabe huAhaua (isso é..se você lê o capitulo antes das reviews XDDD). Ah..mais essa coisa de hentai ta de bom tamanho, por qu o próximo capitulo vai ter xP! Espero que ele saia do jeito que eu espero Oo! hAUhuauahauhauahuaHUAH! Eu te perdôo por demorar pra mandar a rview xP! Brincadeira, pode demorar sim fofa, no problems! Nosso amor supera TUDO hohoho! Vai no meu profile que vai ter meu orkut lá..dai você me add /o! UEBAA AHuAhAhuAH! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? BJONES LINDAAAA! E claro..não esqueça que EU te amo x)! SMACK!

**_SRTA KAROL- _**Oie migaaaaaaaaa! (hAUhAUH, abafa que agente ta conversando no MSN faz mais de 5 horas seguidas xDDD!) Que bom que ta mais que perfeito migaa"! Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo DEMAIS heuehuehue! (abafa que eu já te mandei esse capitulo huaihaiahiahaiha xP). Seu sonho é ter u filho: QUE KAWAIII! Eu na verdade nem sei se vou querer ter filhos..meio dsumano né? AHUAHU! Coisinha fofa ele pedindo biscoito! Mais depois da tirada do Inu e da Kag JESUS hAUhauAHUA! Ele salvando a Kag foi realmente a COISA da história! Nhá, que só, eles morrendo de vontade de..".." e ele chega e atrapalha, que maldade heuehueheuhe! Que bom que gosta da "coisa" do Jakotisu, ele vive dando em cima do Inu coitado hueheue, eu gosto muito dele também vou fazer ele aparecer mais, pode crer xPPP! O Sesshy eh uma coisa de louco mesmo ¬¬1 E craro crovis! Seu hentai tem que ser beeem grande e beemm sem vergonha xP (EU VOU LER SEU CAPITULO AINDA MIGAA ueheuheueu).. AHUAUAHAUAH! O james fica ACESO? Pouts..que dó de você! Mais você também deve atiiçar hem hahahah! O meu olho? Oo! Ele é meio estranhinho..que lindooo! Você acha meu olho bonitoo/o/ UEBA xP! Sua fic também ta trilegal viu miga? PERFECT! Eu te i love you! E vou la ler sua fic! Bjusss, SMACK! (PS- Sua telinha ta piscando freneticamente aqui xD)

**_ANIELLY KARISE- _**Olááááá! (outra que eu to falando no MSN AUauahuAhu!). E ai..em vez de ler o capitulo aqui ta vendo aí né? FOLGADAA! HAHAHAHHAHHA! Você leu todos os capítulos de uma vez só? Oo! PUTS! Como você teve coragem? XDD! To feliz heueuehueheueh!m Aii! Que bom que acha que eu escrevo bem, pelo menos pra isso eu sirvo! YEAPH/o! É verdade fia! Você TEM que escrever uma fic XDD! Tem sim! Você tem potencial! Não consegue colocar sentimentos, essas coisas? Afee..eu também não, só aprendi com o tempo mesmo xD! E hentai é a melhor coisa de se ler e escrever uahauahu! Você acostuma viu, e o povo amaaa um hentai! Deveria arriscar fazer uma fic viu? xPPP! (OS- Poxxa...que bom que achou esse capitulo engrçado hauahuahaua ta cascando o bico no MSN xP!) Nhaa! Que bom que amou minha fic viooo? Amo-te menina..afinal,nós temos ciclo! (zuera..não resisti x)...cada uma que agente passa né? XD..abafa..agente se conheceu era umas 4 horas da manhã ¬¬..mais agente se AMA hAUahUaHuA). Também não sei como alguento essa mula cor de rosa da Kikio..da nada não..nós superamos \o! Beijosss guriaaa! Inté!


	32. Reconciliação e algemas

**_Capitulo não apropriado para menos de 18 anos x)!_ Mas foda-se! xDDD!**

**Primeiramente dedico o capitulo a Jessy Schmied que deu algumas idéias para o hentai xD (algumas? Praticamente me ajudou com TODAS hAUahuahaua). MUITISSIMO obrigada pela ajuda viu Jessy? Além do mais, a idéia do danone foi sua (só que com chocolate xD)! Masturbação..o vibrador! Obrigada guria! Te pago na pirulitolândia xD!**

**Segunda dedicação vai para minhas irmãs hentais do coração: LINOCA (Ou Natsumi Takashi) e SRA KOUGA xD! (espero que gostem suas taradas xDDD! Ahuahauaua).**

**A terceira dedicação vai para SRTA KAROL e DAMA DA NOITE que me deram MUITOS conselhos, até demais para a fic xD! Alem do mais a Srta Karol me deu idéias sobre uma nova fic hentai xD!**

**OBRIGADA MENINAS! **

**Dedicação ao hentai! Boa leitura!**

**(Hoje não vou lutar pelo Inuyasha ¬¬)**

# Senhorita, posso ajudar?# Eu dei uma pequena risada ao balconista. Lá haviam diversos "brinquedos" interessantes, mas eu já tinha em mente o que eu faria.

# Poderia me informar o preço de um vibrador e uma algema?# Percebi um pequeno sorriso se formar em sua face.

# Só um momento!# Hoje o hanyou se transformaria em humano, e é tão bom saber disso!

Ela me informou o quanto ficava e eu a paguei, peguei os "acessórios" e voltei para o carro, apanhei o celular e disquei para Sango.

# Alô?# Disse, eu comecei a rir.

# Alô!# Ela também riu.

# O que quer K-chan?# Eu dei um suspiro.

# Sango, será que pode cuidar de Shippou pra mim hoje?# Ela demorou a responder.

# Claro!# Dei um sorriso. # Mas posso saber por que senhorita?# Ela perguntou em um tom malicioso, eu ri.

# Não é nada disso Sango! Eu estou morrendo de enxaqueca, e o Shippou vive aos berros com o Inuyasha!# Ouvi um suspiro. # Então?#

# Quando o trás?# Eu ri maligna.

# Daqui a pouco!#

OooOOOooOOooooOo

Cheguei em casa com a expressão cansada, o hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Você esta bem Kagome?# Perguntou, eu o encarei.

# Eu PAREÇO estar bem?# Ele me olhou debochado.

# Não!# Eu comecei a rir.

# Ei! Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, pedi pra hoje a Sango cuidar de Shippou pra mim, poderia leva-lo lá?# Ele me olhou desconfiado.

# Deixe que eu cuido dele!# Balancei a cabeça em negação.

# Inuyasha, vocês dois vivem brigando, depois eu estouro e o Shippou fica chorando, vai, por favor!# Pedi com a voz mole e um olhar brilhante.

# Tudo bem vai!# Disse com desgosto indo pegar o Shippou. # Hoje você vai dormir na tia Sango!# Disse, o Shippou olhou emburrado.

# PAPA! O miók fica bigando com ela!# Segurei um riso, ele abraçou o Shippou.

# É sim, mas ela faz aquele leite maravilhooooosooo que só ela sabe fazer!# O Shippou deu um sorriso enorme. Ai, ciúmes, ciúmes, ciúmes, mas tudo bem.

# Tchau filhote!# Disse o abraçando com força e o beijando. Os dois saíram. Sai de casa e fui ao carro pegar o vibrador e as algemas. Daqui a pouco ele volta, sei que é um segredo do hanyou sua transformação e já são quase 6 horas. Corri para o quarto , fechei todos as janelas , coloquei uma camisola e me deitei na cama. Há.Ha.HA, que coisa mais engraçada!

oOoOOOOooOooOOooooOO

Ouvi a porta se abrir e o Inuyasha bufar. Se sentou na sala, encarei o relógio, eram 6:00, creio que agora estaria sofrendo a transformação. Bufei, bufei e bufei, até que ouvi alguns passos se aproximando do quarto. O hanyou abriu a porta e a luz bateu em meu rosto. Eu me fingi de coitada e coloquei o cobertor por sobre meu rosto, protegendo-me da luz perturbante. Ele não fechou a porta e se aproximou, sentando-se em seguida ao meu lado.

# Hei Kagome, você está bem?# Perguntou colocando a mão em minha testa. As algemas estavam em baixo do travesseiro. # Estranho, não está quente!# Exclamou, eu passei as mãos por seu braço.

**# Estou bem sim, Inu!# Ele estranhou. # Mas não posso negar que estou queimando!# Ele me encarou desentendido.**

**# Como assim?# Perguntou, eu ri maliciosa e me levantei.**

**# Oras Inuyasha, você sabe!# O empurrei contra a cama e sentei em cima dele, fazendo com que ele ficasse por baixo. # O Shippou as vezes atrapalha, você sabe!# Passei as mãos por cima de sua blusa e mordi sua orelha. # É ruim saber que com um gemido alto ele pode correr ao quarto para ver o que esta acontecendo!# Ele puxou minha cintura me abraçando com força.**

**# Então é isso? Kagome Higurashi com saudades de mim?# Perguntou lambendo a base do meu pescoço. # Que surpresa! Justo você K-chan, que dizia que sexo não era tudo!# Eu deslizei as mãos por todo o seu corpo e cheguei em sua parte intima, a massageando, ele gemeu.**

**# Sexo não é tudo, mas é bom Inuyasha!# Disse soltando um gemido enquanto o apertava. # É tão bom, as vezes me surpreendo por esperar tanto!# Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço dando pequenas lambidas, foi tentar me colocar por baixo, mas eu o parei. # Não Inuyasha!#Olhei nos seus olhos, ele parou.**

**# Droga Kagome, você me enlouquece!# Disse rouco, eu fui dando mordiscadas em seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos abriam sua blusa. A Arremessei longe e passei a beijar seu peitoral. Comecei a abrir o zíper de sua calça, e encarei seu membro, passando a mão por de cima da cueca. **

**# Eu sei que te enlouqueço!# Suspirei jogando sua cueca e sua calça para longe, o deixando completamente nu. Beijei toda sua virilha, mas voltei para a boca sem fazer nada. Ele pegou minha mão e a levou para seu pênis, me forçando a massageá-lo, eu ri não fazendo aquilo pelo qual o Inuyasha implorava.**

**# Kagome!# Pediu suplicante. Apertou minha bunda me forçando a sentir sua excitação. # Por favor!# Pediu, mas eu apenas sorri. Me joguei pelo seu corpo e peguei a algema embaixo do travesseiro, o hanyou não percebeu o movimento.**

**# Calma Inu,...temos tempo ainda!# Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Deixei a algema e enlacei minhas mãos com as dele fazendo elas ficarem perto da cabeceira da cama. # Mas antes eu quero fazer uma brincadeirinha!# Dei uma risada infantil em seu ouvido, ele sorriu.**

**# E qual seria?# Eu o encarei passando a língua sobre os lábios. Peguei a algema e prendi seus pulsos, ele me olhou assustado. # Não Kagome, não!# Disse arregalando os olhos, eu me levantei e encarei o hanyou.**

**# Hum..# Me sentei na cadeira. # O que eu posso fazer com você?# Ele mantia o olhar arregalado. Tentou tirar as algemas, porem, quanto mais ele se mexia mais as algemas apertavam em seu pulso, acabou portanto desistindo. Balancei a chave que o prendia na sua frente. # Espere só um momento!# Pedi, ele observou a chave caindo na gaveta do criado mudo.**

**# Kagome! Pare com isso!# Eu o encarei esnobe.**

**# Sabe, eu colocaria algo na sua boca pra te silenciar, mas vou precisar dela!# Ele riu nervoso. Sumi de sua vista entrando no banheiro, logo sai.**

**# Você me paga!# Disse pausadamente. Acendi a luz e comecei a rir.**

**# Calma Inuyasha, não precisava ficar bravinho!# Ele me olhou fulminante. Me deitei em frente ao seu membro e o assoprei, ele fechou os olhos.**

**# Kagome...# Eu o encarei. # Me solta!# Eu o ignorei e comecei a passar a língua, todo em volta. Peguei seu pênis em minha mão e passei a massagea-lo, de um modo provocante, demoradamente. Vi as mãos dele se fecharem em ansiedade e o Inu começar a respirar mais rápido.**

**# O que você quer Inu?# Perguntei em um sussurro. # Que eu te chupe?# Ele arregalou os olhos.**

**# ka...Ka...# Ele parou de falar quando passei os dentes em seu membro, deu um pequeno gemido.**

**# Ai Inuyasha, responde!# Eu continuava no mesmo ritmo. O Inuyasha comecei a morder os lábios.**

**# Eu quero!# Disse com a voz fraca.**

**# Assim?# Perguntei começando a chupa-lo, mas sem vontade. # Ou assim?# Perguntei o chupando com força, com convicção, enquanto ao mesmo tempo eu o masturbava.**

**# Ahh..ah...Kagome..assim, assim!# Disse com a voz rouca e autoritária, mas eu parei, e continue a masturba-lo com uma expressão desanimada. # Por que?# Perguntou com dificuldade.**

**# Ai Inuyasha, você é muito grosso!# Disse manhosa. # Quer que eu faça as coisas, e ordena! Eu me sinto mal assim!# Suspirei. Voltei a lambe-lo, o Inuyasha apenas olhava soltando alguns gemidos, mas mesmo assim não dizia nada. Voltei a beijar seu tórax, subi para o peitoral e o beijei, um beijo animal, ele retribuiu na mesma malicia.**

**# Vamos Kagome, me solte, assim poderei realizar tudo o que esta pensando!# Eu o olhei confusa.**

**# Mas Inuyasha...eu não estou pensando nada!# Disse me esfregando ao corpo dele. Me sentei por sobre seu tórax e o olhei. # O que esta insinuando?# Ele arregalou os orbes.**

**# Kagome, não seja cínica, sei muito bem que quere transa..# ele parou a frase.**

**# Mesmo se eu quisesse, quem disse que eu preciso de você?# Ele me olhou sarcástico.**

**# E não precisa?# Sorri me levantando. # O que esta fazendo?#**

**# Oras...não estou mais com vontade!# Ouvi ele gritar algo e desci. Parei e encarei um pacote de hall's. Dizem que quando se coloca um hall's na boca e faz sexo oral arde, então, pobre hanyou! Peguei uma sacola atrás do vaso e sorri maligna ao nada. Subi as escadas e me deparei com o hanyou que soltou o ar pesadamente.**

**# Pensei que ia me abandonar!# Exclamou, eu ri. # Agora vamos, me tire daqui!# Pediu, eu neguei a cabeça com um olhar safado.**

**# Não, não Inuyasha!# Disse balançando o pacotinho de hall's na sua frente # Os homens adoram machucar as mulheres para ser mais excitante durante a penetração...estou vingando as mulheres!# Disse colocando o hall's sedutoramente na boca.**

**# Não, não kagome!# Eu ri.**

**# Sim, sim Inuyasha!# Eu me sentei novamente na cama. O encarei e comecei a masturba-lo.**

**# Sabe Inuyasha... eu peguei do halls mais forte. Shif, shif (chupando a bala xD). # Acho que vai gostar!# Ele apertou as mãos com força.**

**# Kagome, não, pare!# Pediu rouco começando a se mover contra a minha mão. # Não!# Disse fechando as pernas quando ameacei chupa-lo.**

**# INUYASHA! Esta parecendo aquelas mulherzinhas com medo da penetração!# Ele me olhou irritado.**

**# Por que será? É apenas uma ninfomaníaca querendo ME chupar com um hall's!# Eu ri e abri suas pernas. Comecei a chupa-lo, ele gemeu alto. Continuei, mas deixei o hall's na "ponta", ele respirou fundo. # KAGOME! Por favor! Por—por favor..não, oh kagome!# Eu ri e continuei parada ali. Ele gritava e gemia feroz. # PARE!# rosnou, eu não parei, continuei só que passei a chupa-lo, enfim me levantei.**

**# Ai Inuyasha, pare com zanga!# Disse voltando a masturba-lo, ele gemeu baixo.**

**# Kagome, me solta JÁ!# Ordenou, eu o olhei.**

**# Quer que eu te deixe preso vendo um filme pornô?# Ele viu minha expressão animada e negou freneticamente. # Ah! E quero te perguntar uma coisinha!# Me levantei novamente, ele não entendeu.**

**# O quê!# Eu ri safada.**

**# É que você disse que não havia modo de eu transar sem você!# Ele afirmou. # Bem...acho que..# Comecei tirando a camisola e revelando um sutiã de renda preto. #Posso sim, não é aquele calor bom, aquele ritmo, aquele tesão!# Ele mordeu os lábios, eu tirei o sutiã. # Mas mesmo assim, eu consigo ficar satisfeita!# Apertei um seio e gemi, ele puxou os pulsos uma vez, mas desistiu. # Além do mais, você é muito convencido, muito grosso!# Eu ri tirando a calcinha e a jogando longe. # Quer ver como NÃO preciso de você?# Ele arregalou os olhos, me sentei de frente a ele e comecei a massagear meu ponto intimo, gemi alto, ele gemeu também. **

**# Kagome, me solte, posso fazer muito melhor!# O olhei reprovadora.**

**# Ai Inu!# Penetrei um dedo e arqueei meu corpo. Comecei a fazer movimentos lentos, me torturando e gemendo alto, penetrei mais um. # Ai, ai...# Disse enquanto movia meu corpo contra meus próprios dedos, logo o olhei. Ele estava com o membro ereto e olhar espantado, eu ri. # Mas posso fazer melhor!# Me levantei, ele me acompanhou com os olhos. Peguei da sacola o vibrador. Me sentei na cama.**

**# KAGOME NÃO!# Ele gritou em desespero, eu dei um risinho inocente. # Você esta com medo de mim? Eu sou bom demais é isso?# Eu neguei.**

**# Ah Inuyasha..se fosse isso!# Peguei o vibrador e penetrei. Gemi alto. # Oh, não...!# Comecei a empurra-lo com força. **

**# KAGOME!# Gritou furioso. **

**# Inu...Inu...Inuyasha!# Gemia. Coloquei no vibratório e gritei. # Oh meu deus, Inuyasha!# Dei um gritinho, ele me comia com os olhos. Parei. Um barulho me chamou a atenção. Olhei para o hanyou. Estava com o membro duro, e tentava tirar as algemas com toda a força que possuía. Ele tinha os orbes repletos de luxuria, algo que eu não poderia deixar de notar.**

**# ME...SOLTA...DAQUI...AGORA!# Eu o olhei reprovadora.**

**# Menino levado! Vou te ensinar a ser mais educado# Ele engoliu seco. Eu me sentei na cama e me logo me deitei em cima dele. # Deixo ou não deixo?# Perguntei com um dos seios perto de sua face. # Vem aqui com a mamãe!# Disse puxando sua face contra meu seio. Ele começou a chupa-lo, eu gemi. Comecei a me movimentar sobre seu tórax (?), ele gemeu com raiva, mas continuou chupando meu seio. Eu me levantei. # O que mais você quer?#**

**# Você!# Respondeu rouco, eu sorri inocente. Me sentei em seu peitoral abrindo as pernas pra ele.**

**# Eu disse que precisaria da sua boca# Me sentei próximo a ele. Ele começou a me sugar, a me lamber, a vontade dele era imensa, eu podia sentir isso. Gemi, gemi incrivelmente alto, mas ouvi a voz de sango, o Inu me olhou desesperado. (N-Ã-O M-E M-A-T-E-M AGORA! Leitores...terá mais xD! Uma interrupção ali, uma aqui e claro...¬¬ Um tomate pra um lado, outro para o outro..)**

# Kagomeeeeeeee!# Gritou, eu e o Inuyasha nos encaramos.

# Você não vai lá não é?# Eu me levantei, comecei a colocar minha calcinha, e logo depois o sutiã.

# Me desculpe Inuyasha, mas pode ser importante!#

# MAIS IMPORTANTE QUE ISSO?# Gritou olhando pra si mesmo, eu concordei.

# INUYASHA?# Gritou Sango. Eram 9 horas já! Como o tempo voa meu Deus! Eu vou MATAR a Sango. Coloquei uma blusa e uma shortes. Desci correndo as escadas, praticamente tropeçando, ela me olhou assustada.

# Pelo amor de Deus Kagome! O Shippou caiu, torceu o braço, e esta no hospital pedindo pra ver você#

# O QUÊ?# gritei, ela me abraçou.

# Me desculpe, ele foi pegar biscoitos, não sei por que não pediu# PESO NA CONSCIÊNCIA. Eu e o Inuyasha somos péssimos pais ¬¬. # Acabou caindo e caiu em cima do braço! Tentei ligar para seu celular, telefone, mas estava tudo desligado!# eu dei um risinho frouxo.

# Hehehe, pois é, o que será que aconteceu?# Ela me olhou desconfiada.

# Você não sabe?# Corei um pouco e neguei. # Vou pegar uma blusa de frio e já volto!# Vi Miroku entrar atrás dela, corri pra cima.

#Kagome?# Perguntou assustado.

# CALA BOCA! O Shippou esta no hospital, vou ver e já volto! Foca paradinho ai viu?# Ele me encarou irônico.

# Há.ha, mas que engraçado!# Eu percebi o que tinha acabado de falar e ri.

# Desculpa!# Continuei a rir, mas a Sango chamou. Coloquei a blusa e peguei as chaves da algema. # Tchau Inu, já volto!# Disse dando um selinho nele.

# KAGOME, se você for vai se arrepender!# Estreitei os olhos.

# Quando eu chegar aqui..vai aprender a não me enfrentar!# Vi uma ENORME gota na cabeça dele, pensei melhor e lancei a chave perto da cama. Corri pra sala. Eu e Sango corremos ao carro, Miroku permaneceu parado.

# Você é idiota ou O QUÊ?# Perguntou Sango.

# Eu vou ficar!"#

# NÃO!# Gritei, ele riu.

# Me Desculpa gente, mas to MUITO apertado!# ele riu sem graça, eu acenti, foda-se o Inu e...não, coitado. Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar meu filhote.

# Vamos Sango!# Partimos. Chegamos ao hospital, e adivinhem...o Shippou estava..DORMINDO!

**---GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA---**

Por precaução fiquei mais algum tempo ali. Creio que até aquele momento o Inuyasha já havia se libertado com a ajuda de Miroku. Suspirei. Que graça teria afinal! Demorei tanto pra ele se soltar? Olhei debochada pra algum canto dali. O medico apareceu na porta.

# Higurashi?# eu entrei e vi Shippou sorrindo pra mim.

# MAMA!# Ele se levantou, mais se sentiu zonzo e caiu novamente na cama, me senti um pouco culpada.

# Você esta bem filhote?# perguntei dando um demorado beijo em sua bochecha.

# Unhum!# Eu sorri. O medico apertou meu ombro.

# Ele esta ótimo! O braço não chegou a quebrar!Você irá levar ele?# A Sango apareceu.

# Eu levo!# Eu arregalei os olhos.

# Não Sango, não precisa!# Ela cerrou os orbes (¬¬) e com as mãos na cintura parou na minha frente.

# Você acha que eu não percebi o que estava acontecendo NAQUELE quarto?# O medico me encarou, fiquei corada. # Eu entendo que esteja com dor de cabeça, você estava dormindo como uma pedra!# Ela piscou os olhos, eu ri agradecida.

# Não tem problema amor?# Perguntei com pena do meu fofo, ele sorriu.!

# Não (É ie em japones? Ôo) mama!# Eu sorri o abraçando forte.

# Bem...ele já pode ir!# Eu sorri.

# Bem Sango...podemos ir!# Ela me olhou assim ¬¬.

# Você ta perguntando isso só pra fugir do assunto!# Emburrei.

# Vamos logo!# Puxei o braço dela, mas ela me parou.

# E o Shippou? Ia esquecer do seu filho?# oO

# Não, não eu...#

**---GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA------GOTA---**

Estávamos lá, indo em direção para casa. Eram 2 horas da manhã. Eu fiquei CINCO horas esperando no hospital. O Inuyasha vai ME matar -.-". Cheguei em casa. O Miroku estava rindo. Subi correndo e vi a cena:

MIROKU balançando as chaves em cima de INUYASHA que se debatia.

# Você sempre bate na minha cabeça não é?# Provocava o hentai.

# MIROKU!Òó# Chamei com a voz furiosa, ele virou congelado.

# Desculpa Kagome, eu não..#

# KAGOME, JÁ ESTOU INDO, O HOUSHI QUE VÁ DE A PÈ!# Estávamos ainda nos encarando.

# Bem...desculpe, eu solto ele!# Colocou a chave m uma fechadura e abriu uma das algemas.

# NÃO!# Gritei desesperada, ele sorriu.

# Tchau!# Saiu correndo em desespero, tentei parar mais o Inuyasha já havia pego a chave e aberto o outro lado da fechadura.

ÓH MEU DEUS! (Oh my god(ofredo!))

Ele olhava pra mim aniquilador. Dei um sorriso sem graça. Me virei e sai correndo. Ele veio atrás de mim. Eu olhei pra trás e ele já estava se aproximando.

# ME DESCULPA INUYASHA, ME DESCULPA, ME DESCULPA!# Bem na hora que ele IA me agarrar ouvimos uma buzina.

# Tchau bando de PUTAIADA!# Não me dei nem ao luxo de corar, corri até a cozinha e tentei fechar a portas, mas ele me agarrou.

**# KAGOME!# Disse furioso, eu tentei me soltar.**

**# Inuyasha, foi pelo nosso filho e..#**

**# NADA de "e.."# Eu respirava desesperada. # Fiquei 3 horas com você me torturando, 2 solto e 3 com o Miroku me prendendo de novo.#**

**# Ele conseguiu,..te..prender?# me segurei pra não rir.**

**# Eu estava apenas com uma algema, fiquei com sono e ele prendeu a outra quando viu que eu estava desprevenido, mais você vai pagar!# Eu fiz cara de dó.**

**# Mas Inuyasha, eu queria apenas ser criativa!# Disse com voz de choro, ele me olhou irritado. Segurou meus pulsos com uma mão para cima e com a outra arrancou minha blusa (¬¬).**

**# CRIATIVA? EU vou ser criativo com você agora!# Ele me colocou em seu ombro me carregando, eu gritava e tentava me soltar. Ele me jogou na cama e se colocou por cima de mim e sorriu prendendo meus pulsos.**

**# INU, me solta e AI!# Disse quando ao tentar puxar as algemas, essas fecharam mais um pouco. # Me largaa!# Comecei batendo os pés no colchão.**

**# De jeito nenhum!# Disse. Percebi que a face enraivecida se tornou mais..."suavemente maliciosa"? Ele se aproximou de mim e tirou meu sutiã. Logo atacou meus seios, acariciando um e lambendo o outro. # Eu fiquei imaginando nós dois até agora!# Disse com um tom alto. Dei um gemido baixo.**

**# Me solte e NÓS DOIS juntos faremos o que você imaginou!# Ele riu maléfico.**

**# Mas eu não preciso da sua ajuda!# Arregalei os orbes. # E quase ia me esquecendo! Eu, diferente de você...não preciso da sua boca!# Se levantou e colocou um pano em minha boca. # Seria interessante te vendar!# Arregalei os olhos. # Mas não...assim você não vai sofrer como eu!# Eu suspirei aliviada.**

**# inu...seja sensato!# Disse meio fanha, mordendo o pano, não sei como me compreendeu. Ele riu.**

**# Quem é você pra falar de sensatez?#**

**# Unha pessõua que ximplesntemte derdeu ooc na ama e aconsehar pó bem# "Tradução: Uma pessoa que simplesmente prendeu você na cama, viu que era errado e quer te aconselhar por bem!" Ele se deitou por cima de mim;.**

**# Mas Kagome.. eu quero o mal!# Disse lambendo minha face e me acariciando. # Eu quero você, gemendo meu nome, clamando por mim..me lambendo!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido. # E claro..que não fale!# Disse ele ajustando o pano em minha boca...Legal...minha fantasia erótica ¬¬!**

**# nuimmmnhuikum!# Ele me olhou com luxuria.**

**# Shiiuu!# Disse me acariciando, eu mordi o pano e soltei um gemido. # Você não quer que eu me zangue não é?# Perguntou lambendo meu pescoço enquanto me acariciava com calma. Comecei a me mover contra ele, com a mesma leveza mais ele segurou minha cintura. # Fica quietinha vai!# Sussurrou mordendo suavemente meu pescoço, por céus ele não estava com aquele caninos. # Está bom?# Perguntou pra mim, eu acenti gemendo, enquanto tentava inutilmente me mover. # Então eu vou parar!# Suspirou se levantando. Eu estava com as PERNAS ABERTAS...ridículo (¬¬). As fechei, mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.**

**LEGAL!**

**Foi até um canto do quarto e pegou dois lençóis. Não sei nem quando nem como, mas ele amarrou minhas pernas abertas.**

**# Esta molhada é?# O olhei com os orbes cerrados. # Bom!# Ele se deitou entre minhas pernas. Começou a me sugar violentamente, eu fechei os olhos com força, pressionando meu corpo contra a cabeça dele. Ele para minha infelicidade segurou novamente minha cintura e m lambia afoito. Eu gemia, mas não conseguia me controlar direito, era difícil respirar daquele jeito. Ele parou de me lamber deu pequenas batidas em minha vagina. Eu gemi. Ele enfiou um dedo, eu arqueei tanto meu corpo que se puxaram as algemas e fecharam em meu pulso. Um motivo a mais para gemer e me ficar quieta. Ele enfiou mais um dedo e começou a fazer movimentos com eles. Eu tentava ficar parada, mas era muita tortura, eu gemia e mordia o pano. Ele enfim parou. Se levantou e sentou-se na cadeira me observando.**

**# Nhuimnhanhanhuim?# Ele me olhou divertido. **

**# Que coisa fofa!# O olhei com um ódio retalhador. # Vê como é bom?# Eu fiz uma risada escrota e forçada, ele pegou o vibrador no chão, arregalei os olhos. # Bem...eu sei que é falta de machismo, mas se for eu, foi começar a ir rápido e não vou te torturar.#**

**# NHÃÃÃO!# Ordenei, ele se sentou na cama.**

**# Kagome...sem choro nem vela!# Ele passou a mão em minha parte intima novamente e me acariciou. Então começou a penetrar o vibrador. Eu o olhei assustada. Ele o colocou inteiro e começava a empurra-lo dentro de mim, mas UM problema.**

**Devagar...MUITO devagar! Eu estava ficando louca! Comecei a respirar mais fundo enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo empurrar meu corpo contra o objeto, ele negou. Continuava indo devagar, eu o sentia entrando e saindo dentro de mim, era gostoso, MUITO gostoso, eu novamente gritava por mais rapidez, eu estava morrendo...morrendo de tesão!**

**# Kagome..se não parar, eu diminuo o profundeza! # Se ele falasse "fundura" eu me mataria, mas enfim. Ele ia e voltava com uma tranqüilidade horrível. Eu comecei a choramingar, mordi o pano forte e uma lagrima escorreu por meu rosto. Aquilo era bom, mas...mas..eu precisava de rapidez, eu...**

**# INUYASHA PORRA, ENFIA ISSO MAIS RAPIDO!# Disse quando consegui cuspir o pano de minha boca, ele me olhou desafiante.**

**# e por que faria isso?#**

**# Inuyashaaa!# Pedi com os olhos marejados. Tentei deixar minhas pernas dobradas, mas era impossível, já que o hanyou havia as amarrado. Comecei a gemer alto. # INUYASHA!# Disse furiosa. Ele enfiou com força de uma hora inesperada. Gemi e apertei minhas próprias mãos. # Ai Inu..vai, vai!# Pedia enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade, logo ele ligou o vibratório. Fui a loucura, mesmo não podendo puxei meus pulsos para mim e gemi alto. # Ai... eu vou..eu vou # Ia dizer " gozar" quando... ele tira o vibrador de lá.**

**# Ia?# Perguntou provocante. Eu estava soando, eu estava pirando com aquela maldita provocação. # Já volto ..e bem...vê se não sai daí viu!# Eu fechei os olhos e os pulsos com força.**

**10...9... (mantenha a sanidade)...8...7...6.. estou me controlando, me controlando,...5...4...2..1..3...29?**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Onde ele esta? Que merda! Aqui estou eu, um ser pateticamente amarrado na cama em plenas 4(?) horas da manhã implorando para que a pessoa que a tortura volte em menos tempo possível. Alem de que esta com as pernas abertas e os pulsos presos na cama sem poder se locomover -.-".**

**Barulho de..geladeira? A NÃO! Ele não quis me comer e foi comer DOCES? Me joguei contra a cama (como se eu não estivesse sendo obrigada a isso..de qualquer maneira...) quando ouvi passos e mais passos. Olhei pra porta e vi ( QUEM, QUEM? ) o Inuyasha com um ar incrivelmente sexy na porta com um...danone?**

**Arqueei a sobrancelha, aquilo era mau sinal e eu sabia. Se aproximou.**

**# Quer um pouco?# Eu me irritei.**

**# Não quero nada que venha de você!# Ele me encarou superior e esparramou o danone por sobre meu corpo, arregalei os olhos. # TA GELADOOO! Maldito, maldito e..#**

**# Eu já, já te esquento!# Disse quando começou a lamber o danone esparramado por meu corpo. Eu estava ficando excitada novamente, a forma em que suas mãos trabalhavam por sobre meu corpo era mágica, sem contar as deliciosas lambidas em que ele dava por meus seios e barriga. Fiz a única coisa que não podia : Gemi! Mais um sorriso vitorioso pra ele. Ele começou a me dar pequenos chupões e acariciou meu seio esquerdo. Começou a sugar o outro seio e sua mão parou em meu ponto intimo o acariciando. Se eu pudesse estaria acariciando seus cabelos e o influênciando a fazer mais e mais. **

**# Inuyasha...por favor...# Ele me encarou, mas logo voltou a me ignorar e me lamber com delicadeza. Por um instante pareceu voraz. Começou a beijar e morder a base do meu pescoço e me abraçar com força, com amor.**

**# Por favor o que?# Sussurrou, eu gemi. # Quer que eu faça você gritar meu nome, é isso?# Eu o ignorei. O perfume dele batia em minha face. Quanta tentação, quanta luxúria. Mas parei. Segurei a vontade e parei. Dei uma deliciosa gargalhada. Se eu estivesse ali, no lugar dele, faria o mesmo que ele. Então, ele parou e me encarou.**

**# Inuyasha...deixe de moleza..# Comecei o provocando. # Mostre-se homem!# Ele riu.**

**# Bruxa! Acha que pode me enganar?# Wel...minha cara caiu no chão. Ele penetrou um dedo e me fez gemer. Maldito, maldito! Desceu e começou a beijar minha virilha e assoprar minha vagina, logo , como se lembrasse de algo pulou da cama e sorriu;**

**# Inu?# Chamei, ele riu.**

**# Adorei a idéia do hall's!# e um balde de água fria me acertou. # Aonde você deixou cair o pacote..aqui!# Disse sorrindo e pegando um pacote. # Você quer?# Perguntou com a voz rouca, eu neguei, # Que pena..agora EU estou no comando.# Vou então que ele colocou a bala na boca. Eu fechei os olhos antes mesmo que aquilo começasse. Aquilo arde, e eu SEI muito bem disso! Ele então se colocou no meio das minhas pernas e começou a me sugar. Gritei de dor. Tentei me esquivar, mas oh! Não obtive sucesso. Ele colocou a bala ali, para me irritar, eu fechei os olhos e apertei as mãos com forças. Aquilo ARDIA muito! Chupou novamente a bala enquanto me acariciava com os dedos. #Viu, como dói?# Perguntou em um sussurro quando novamente passava a bala por toda a minha vagina, gritei, gemi, esperneei.**

**# Ai...ai!# Dizia freneticamente quando ele resolveu parar. Me olhou superior. # Coitadinha!# Começou a rir dando um beijo em meu ponto intimo, eu gemi aliviada. Ele então se colocou em cima de mim, colocando cada joelho do lado de minha cintura ficando de joelhos na cama. Me deparei com o membro de Inuyasha, e inconscientemente passei a língua por sobre os lábios.**

**# Kagome...você me deu uma chance..estou a dando de volta# Eu ri. Ele se aproximou de mim e eu comecei a chupa-lo. Eu jurei que não ia fazer isso, mas eu não me agüentei. Eu o queria. Foi então que ele se esquivou e pegou a chave em cima da mesa. Tirou uma das algemas e prendeu apenas um pulso meu. Eu peguei seu membro rígido e o acariciei, logo voltando a chupa-lo. Ele colocou a mão em minha cabeça me influenciando, eu sorri. Ele então me parou. # Eu não agüento mais..de tanto te torturar... acabei me auto-torturando!# Ele se posicionou sobre mim.**

**# Não vai me soltar?# Olhei pro meu pulso solto e o vi machucado, ele negou.**

**# Até poderia...mas passei vergonha demais com o Miroku!# Comecei a rir. Ele então penetrou. Estranho, nunca senti tanta felicidade por aquilo. Ele começou devagar, mas por suplicas e sussurros começou a aumentar a velocidade.**

**# Mais rápido InuyaSHA!# Ele socava em mim enquanto murmurava coisas me meu ouvido. Logo cheguei ao clímax. Ele então soltou meu outro pulso e minhas pernas.**

**# Vem..# Pediu me puxando para o seu colo. Comecei a pular em cima dele com a ajuda do próprio. Eu o abraçava e beijava todo seu rosto. Estava com saudades de usar minhas mãos quando eu bem pretendia.O abracei com força e comecei a passar a mão por todo seu peitoral. M movia contra ele e tentava aprofundar aquilo.**

**# Isso..mete gostoso!# Ele me olhou surpreso.**

**# Desculpa...não me segurei!# Disse, ele riu.**

**# Tudo bem..eu meto gostoso se você quiser!# Disse divertido enquanto me empurrava pra baixo com pressão. Eu gemia alto e arranhava suas costas. Por causa do maldito hall's ardeu um pouco no começo, mas aquilo era motivação demais! Cheguei novamente ao clímax e me joguei exausta na cama.**

"**Uma brincadeira de vez em quando cai bem não acham?"**

**# Bem criativa você!# Sussurrou e o senti ficar duro contra mim.**

**# Eu sei... você é um ótimo domador!# Ele riu com a expressão chocada.**

**# Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você!# Dei um sorriso provocante.**

**# E você pensou que seria preso na cama por mim!# O tempo em que ele negou foi o mesmo em que eu o ataquei com um beijo selvagem. Meu corpo clamava por mais, gritava por mais.**

**Hanyou...você me excita!**

**OoOOOooOOooOOoOoooOooOooOOooOoOOoOOo**

**SRTA KAROL **Oiii miga xD! Sim, sim..;.inveja e inveja, leu o capitulo antes d todos...de novo ¬¬, mas não conte vantagem, senão contarei ao publico que foi a um site pornô comigo e leu supervadia X AHuAhAUhauHAua! Sim, sim! Deu um dó dom Shippou, eu mesma fiquei morrendo de dó quando escrevi que ele se debatia chorando por causa daqueles vermes de pais xD! Brigar por causa da BARRENTA? Òó! Se eu pudesse invadir esse roteiro assim faria, mas infelizmentemente está fora do meu alcance essa capacidade ¬¬! É sim viu! Eu não tenho desejo de ter filhos, graças a Deus ainda não pelo menos hohoho! Agente já é parente...você viu, até trocamos de corpo ontem AHAHAHAHAA! Definitivamente amou meu capitulo? ONN! Que meigo! Amei, amei, amei xD! Amo-te³! OK! X)! Capitulo hentai, capitulo hentai MUAHAHA! Até a noiteeee fofa! xD! Beijosss!

**PAULINHA-CHAN- **Oi pauleta chan xD. MIGA que vontade de chorar, vem cá..sua review deu erro né? Vê ali nas minhas reviews e da uma olhada, tem uns dígitos que op site não aceita em review..acho que fico pela metade HuaHAUHAUAHUA! Eita, ferro mesmo! Mas não ferro pro Inu não, ferro mesmo é pra ela x)! AMEI, AMEI fazer esse capitulo hentai, mesmo que não ficou "TUDO" aquilo que eu queria, porem tive que tirar algumas pequenas partes que ficaram, de fato..."fortes" ¬¬. Da-lhe Kagome, bem que ela podia fazer ele sofrer mais KIAKIAKIA, mas eu não sou tão mente hentai assim, eu sou um anjo x)! O Inuyasha foi mau mesmo..idiota, acha, fazer isso com a coitadinha da Kagome! ¬¬! Esse tonto mermú! Espero que tenha gostado e...da uma olhadinha na review pra ver se ta faltando ta? xD! BJUSS migaa! Tava com saudades, pensei que tinha me abandonado! ÇÇ! Ah..seu niver ta chegando né? AHuahauaUUAH! Orkut alheio, orkut alheio! BJUSS! SmACK!

**NATSUMI TALASHI- **Oieeeeeeew! Affe, affe..vou ter que dedicar a você? AHuahuAHUHAUAhua, mas é lógico! Você é a minha amiga internetal que eu considero a mais hentai de todas! (considere isso um elogio viu mana? Òó!). Nós se encontro! HAUhAUAH! MILAGRO! Finalmente eu achei minha maneca perdidaa/o! Sem contar que essa maneca perdida mi achou né? MUAHAHAA! Que bom que amouuuu ÇÇ (Sim, eu sei, to devendo um review na sua fic, hoje a noite eu mando ¬¬º), e olha só! O capitulo ta aque, bonitim e cheirosim xDDD! Saudades de ti nega! Beijossss! SMACK!

**MAY33- **Oláááááá! O QUE? Você...você...chorou? ÇÇ! QUE LINDOOO! To feliz, to feliz, to feliz xD! O capitulo a tudo de bom é? xD! Pois é..pensa que eu fui um pouco malvadinha né não? (GOTA), affe...eles superam hAUahuAHUA! Eu vi seu scrap viu? Só que eu fui responder e deu erro ¬¬! Nada nos separará agora mesmo viu linda? xD! Eu AMO aquela sua foto do orkut, que anime que é? (emocionada)...eu tenho você no orkut HAHAHAHA! Também te amo amore! Saudades das tuas fics! E claro...hentai? Que é isso? Não sei o que é (expressão inocente)...hentai, hentai xD! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo viu? Beijos lindaaa! Te amo-te! SMACK!

**RAFAEL THOMPSON- **Olá, olá, olá! X)! O que ela faria em uma sex shop? Boa pergunta, acho que vou comprar eletrodomésticos xD! A resposta a sua doce pergunta esta no capitulo MUAHHAA! Quero só ver se você vai postar mesmo, daqui a pouco rôo todas as unhas e nada de seu capitulo ¬¬ xD! Mas com muita cautela o estou esperando, e por Deus, quem sabe, minha review vá certo, por que esse site esta me deixando paranóica! LOVE HINA? Você vai fazer uma fic de LOVE HINA? Me disseram que o anime é muito bom, gostaria de ver uma fic do gênero xD! Falou mais que poderia? É assim mesmo! Tem que falar mais do que pode, assim fico informada xD! Au revoir! Beijoss Rafa!

**JESSY.SCHMIED- **OIII gatinh...quer dizer, Jessy xD! Sim, sim, você já havia lido o capitulo, mas esse não MUAHAHA! Tava curiosa é? Agora leia xD! Sim, sim, o capitulo teve uma dedicação a você ¬¬! Mas não precisa ficar se gabando uauhhA, brincadeira jessy x)! Sim, sim, eu sei que você QUASE surtou e depois ficou pedindo pra eu continuar o capitulo, mas como eu sou uma gatinha cruel eu não terminei a ponto de que você pudesse vê-lo HAHAHA! Amou? UEBAA! Sim, sim..o Inu-kun besta se superou legal, na verdade, ele até NOS superou no requisito RETARDICES da vida ¬¬! (ta, nem tanto xDDD). Ah..sempre tem um jeitinho de te deixar com mais ódio da vaca nazista da Kikio xD! Sim, sim...quem sabe hoje nos encontremos pra fazer o próximo capitulo? xDDD! Beijosss gati...AH FODA-SE xD...beijos gatinha manhosa xDDD! Até na pirulitolândia!

**SACERDOTIZA- **GURIAAAAAA! xD! Que saudades de você amore! Você voltou! HuahuahaU! Sim, sim..cai de bunda no chão, foi terrível (trauma). TEMOS que continuar nossa fic! Não só por dignidade, e sim por uma vida longa e cheia de filhos! ¬¬! Os leitores vem em casa me tacar pedras e gritando nossos nomes HUhAUa! Pior de tudo é que apenas falta UM capitulo ¬¬! Mas agente se encontra né? HAHA! Ah, o Inuyasha é uma besta mitológica! Acreditar na vaca? BLAHH! Ninguém merece xD! Insanidade macabra? ÇÇ! Não consigo continua-la, eu escrevo, escrevo, mas não fica bom! Eu preciso de malditos diabos para reergue-la, antes que eu fique a zero xD! E a sua moça? Aonde esta? MUAHAHA! Eu AMO ler suas reviewws viu? E claro, me inspiro a escrever respostas (NOSSA, coisa do destino HAHAHA)! Beijones guriaa! Amo-teeee xD! Inté! (Òó! Isso é..se Lúcifer resolver permitir nosso encontro xD). SMACK!

**PETIT PELLE- **Olááááá´meia-irmã! NHA, São PAULO? BLAH! Você ta QUASE perto de Araras e nem veio me visitar ÇÇ! Que maldade hauahuahuahua! OMNNNN que lindo! Fiquei super emocionada quando você disse que comprou um chaveirinho pra mim do ANIME FRIENDS XD! Eu queria tanto ir nessa bagaça e nem fui xD! Que droga x.X! AHuahuAhA, chegou da farra agora é? Eu, pelo contrario acabei de tomar uma deliciosa cachacinha xD! Ainda consigo enxergar os dígitos sem problemas, UOU! Que felicidade HuahuahuAHUAA! Vá, termine de ler os trocentos capítulos que escreve hAUhauhAUHAUA! Bem vou me despedindo pequena pá ( XDDDD)! Afinal, petit perle? Foda-se, ninguém sabe o significado mesmo! Continue sendo uma pá feliz hohoho! Beijosss amore! Agora somos..praticamente, irmãs xD! BJONESS! SMACK!

**SRA KOUGA- **Oi manecaaa! (¬¬ Droga, você já leu o começo desse capitulo xD). Você..você;;;você CHOROU? PUTSS! Que emoçããããããoooo! xD! Sim, sim, o Shippouzinho com nojo do beijo deles, o que ele deve ter pensado? Que os dois esavam cuspindo um na boca do outro, IECATE! JHuahuAhAUHAUAHUA! Próximo capitulo? ESSE capitulo? Hentai hAuauahuahAuAHuAha, que maldade, mente suja, mente suja xD! Ah! A vaca da kikio é uma...é uma...é uma vaca xD! Ela não se fudeu como deveria, eu quero fuder ela AO ULTIMO ¬¬! Ele dando comidinha na boca dela (emocionada) eu AMO isso! HEuehuehueheu! Ta curiosa pra ver o casamento? xD, mas vai ser o ultimo capitulo! ÇÇ! Hey, sabia que depois do ultimo capitulo vai ter um homenageando aqueles que mandaram reviews pra mim desde o começo da fic? (Suspense xD)! Um dia você será a mamãe do céu, pode acreditar xD! BJONESSS MANAAA RUIVAA! SMACK!

**DAMA DA NOITE- **Oláááá! Não, não, você NÃO é folgada! (plaft, plum, nhoc, nhoc!). Ixx, ta arretada bixinha? hAuahuaHAU! Também acho que a vadia da Kikio tem que morrer e bem..ela já esta morta OO! Saco de osso ¬¬! INUYASHA, KAGOME, SHIPPOU! Que liuNdo, amo aquele casal, amo, amo amo xD! Eu também aço que o Inu devia levar uma boa surra xD! Sei la, vagabundo, imagina, brigar com a K-CHAN por causa daquela morfetica da Kikio? Francamente x.X! HAHAHAHAA, nem me lembre do biscoito! Eu também ri do que eu própria escrevi! Tadinho do shippou, pedindo biscoito feito um condenado xD (POSTA SUA FIC MENINA Òó! AHuahauUAHUUHA)! Haha, sim, a Sangozinha ta grávida xD! Também, com um hentai daqueles do lado já tava demorando xD! hAUhaUA, amei seus planos diabólicos para o fim da Kikio viu? xD! Realmente formidavelmente adorável xDDD! Espero que tenha gostado do hentai viu? AHuahuahaua! Bjoness guriaa! Plaft, pum, NHOC! xD!


	33. Rapto

**LEIAM A NOTA ohoho! Olha gente...esse é o penúltimo capitulo, acho! Portanto..leiam com amor xP! Agora..ao capitulo! (QUALQUER IDEIA MALUCA DIGAM!)**

**Um motivo a mais que amor?**

**Qual seria o outro motivo para o hanyou se casar ainda mais rápido com Kagome do que o amor que sente por ela?**

**O medo de perde-la? xD. O capitulo também será narrado por Inuyasha!**

**Hey amigos! Pêsames pela dura demora...mas estava escrevendo minha fic em parceria..gomen -.-"**

**O capitulo não ficou muito bom...mas pensei em colocar uma pitada de humor e drama em um capitulo..mesmo que não ficou nem realista, nem legal xP! Mas mesmo assim espero que gostem x)!**

**INUYASHA ME PERTENCE -.-". Tirem o cavalinho da chuva se pensam em ficar com ele algum dia em suas vidinhas...**

**-.-" MEUUUUU! (ta, ta..sem ESTREIS! Ele pertence a Rumiko Takashi ¬¬...aff!)**

**Tenham uma boa leitura..enquanto tenho mais ilusões do Inu na minha cama...-.-"**

**OS- Mary Himura..cade você? ÇÇ!**

Amanheceu. Abri um olho e me agarrei ao travesseiro. Algumas lembranças da noite anterior me vieram à mente me fazendo rir.

Êta hanyou safado.

Andei alguns sofridos passos até a porta. Odeio quando me deixam sozinha na cama. Despreguicei e parei rente a porta. Dei ombros. Passei para o corredor e desci as escadas.

# Inuyasha?# Chamei ainda sonolenta, foi quando ouvi um barulho. Corri até a cozinha e peguei uma colher de pau.

" COLHER DE PAU? O bicho burro, pega uma faca!"

Corri até o armário e tremula abri a gaveta. Desde quando eu, Kagome Higurashi tenho medo de ficar sozinha?

Tcho pensar... ¬¬". Desde quando eu nasci?

Ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e antes que pudesse me virar e fazer um "BANSAI" (golpe) no vilão senti uma forte dor em minha cabeça. Oh não, seja quem for...fui pega.

OoOoOoOoooooOOoOOoOOOoooOoO

Abri os olhos com a cabeça latejando. Aquela era uma péssima forma de se acordar. Ouvi uma risada cínica e então a visão clareou. "Kikio e Naraku" por trás de tudo, nossa, isso não foi nem um pouco obvio! Rolei os olhos de nervosismo, aquilo começava a me parecer um pouco assustador, ela me olhou, fechei os olhos. Ouvi a aproximação dos seres.

# Ola "querida"# Disse Kikio em zombaria passando as congeladas mãos em meu rosto.

# Não rele em mim# Ordenei fria, o que a fez sorrir.

# Como se houvessem meios de você me impedir!# Foi então que percebi minha decadente situação. Estava completamente amarrada! Minhas pernas estavam presas na cadeira a qual estava sentada com grossas cordas, meus pulsos estavam vermelhos com a força que o prenderam, da mesma maneira. Estava toda "encordada".

Uma péssima piada em uma péssima hora...grande desconfiometro que eu carrego comigo.

# Kikio, calma!# Encarei Naraku se aproximar e enlaçar a cintura da vadia por trás. #Ainda temos que pegar o hanyou e obriga-lo a casar com você!# Rapidamente intervi na conversa.

# Vocês são TAPADOS ou o que?# Já disse que estava de péssimo humor? # Me soltem! Estão malucos? Isso é psicose! Se você quer casar tanto com o hanyou tentasse conquista-lo!# Ela segurou meu rosto com força e brutalidade.

# Você o roubou de mim..idiota!# Senti minha face ser estapeada por Kikio. # Agora cale-se cadela, estou pensando no que fazer com você antes do seu casamento?#

Casamento? Plaft, plum, nhoc nhoc (especialmente para Dama da noite xP). Estão malucos?

# Casamento?# Perguntei baixo, eles me encararam.

# Isso mesmo..você e Naraku!# Eu e ..Naraku? Os olhei com fúria.

# Perai, vocês estão pensando que isso é como nos contos de fadas é?# Perguntei começando a perder a paciência. Quanto mais eu me mexia mais as cordas me machucavam, mas quer saber? Foda-se!

# Não..não pensamos!# Riu Onigumo. # Afinal..se fosse como nos contos...a mocinha venceria, e não é isso que queremos!# Suspirei. Ótimo..Tudo para um dia perfeito.

# Me soltem droga!# Exclamei tentando novamente me soltar, mais Kikio me encarou furiosa.

# Pare com insultos e pare de se mexer cretina!# Eu a fitei. # Isso é...se quiser que seu querido filhinho fique bem. #

Arregalei os orbes quando ouvi.

# Mama?# Mal percebi que Naraku havia saído por poucos minutos. Ele estava agora com Shippou, que segurava uma bola na mão. # Mama?# Meus olhos começaram a lentamente encher de lagrimas.

# Eu faço tudo...mas soltem ele!# Pedi, Kikio riu.

# Mas nós vamos solta-lo!# Começou a massagear os cabelos de Shippou. # Só queremos que seje boazinha.#

Como se nessa situação..eu tivesse alguma opção...

OooooOOoOooOOOooOoOOo

Estávamos ali a aproximadamente duas horas. Kikio brincava com Shippou e Naraku estava parado observando a janela. O que os palermas querem afinal? Ele me encarou, eu desviei o olhar, Kikio olhou pra Naraku que olhou pra Shippou que olhou pra Kikio que olhou pra mim e oras! Acabei olhando pra ela ¬¬! Nada como um dia perfeito.

# O que vocês estão esperando afinal?# perguntei dando um longo suspiro. Os dois me olharam.

# O hanyou!# Disse Naraku, eu rolei os orbes.

# Se estão o esperando, por que não vão atrás dele?# Eles se entreolharam.. vilões estúpidos.

# Simples... por que ele sentirá a falta de vocês...e viram te procurar# Ok..nem tão burros assim.

# Sabe... eu não acho que ele virá atrás de mim!# Kikio arqueou a sobrancelha.

# E poderia me dizer o porque?# Eu a encarei profundamente.

# Por que ontem...nós estavamos em uma brincadeira erotica..mas ele não agüentou..# Arregalei os olhos. # Acabamos brigando feio, daí eu disse que eu sairia de casa e levaria Shippou junto..#

Eles me encararam. Essa foi ótima Kagome.

# Mas nós deixamos um bilhete!# Disse Kikio suspirando.

Tentativa um falhada.

# ÓH! Ele correrá pra policia entregar o bilhete..# Como se o hanyou não tivesse orgulho..nunca que o Inu iria pnsar em falar com a policia. Ela fez uma expressão pensativa.

# Estava escrito que se ele fosse a policia o mataríamos.# HÁ.HA

Segunda e ultima tentativa falhada.

Naraku se aproximou com uma faca na mão. Com um sorriso enorme encostou a faca em meu pescoço..."Ótimo".

# Seja la o que estiver tentando fazer..melhor parar.# Disse tirando o cabelo de meu rosto e o colocando atrás da minha orelha. Cenas de filme...eu odeio isso.

# Eu paro..se você..me desamarrar...# Por que eu não calo a minha boca? # Meus braços..estão doendo!# Ele se debruçou sobre mim, seus lábios ficaram próximos. Ele então pegou a corda que estava amarrando meus pulsos e adivinha?

Apertou mais -.-".

# AI!# Gemi, ele riu.

# Kagome...você esta fudida! Hu hu hu!# Eu o olhei amedrontada. Creio que dessa vez falavam sério. Ele pegou Shippou e encostou a faca no pescoço dele. Ele começou a chorar, eu gelei. # E então?# Eu concordei com ele.

# Não tentarei nada!# Meus olhos congelaram na cena. A calma no local foi totalmente destruída. Inuyasha...cadê você?

OoooOoOoooOOoO **NARRAÇÃO INUYASHA **OOoooOOoooooooOOoooO

# Kagome?# Perguntei sorridente. Sai cedo aquele dia! A noite anterior havia sido ótima, e nada como uma caixa de bombons para deixa-la feliz não é? Subi as escadas e olhei no quarto. Estranhei não vê-la por ali. Na verdade...estranhei MUITO!

# MmmMMm!# Arregalei os orbes ao ver Sango ali.

# Droga mulher! O que houve?# Perguntei já visivelmente preocupado.

# MmmmMMmM!# Algo como.." Se você tirar esse pano sujo e velho da minha boca talvez eu fale". Corri até ela e a dessamarrei, tirando o pano da boca dela.

# E então?# Ela respirou fundo.

# naraku e Kikio...eles a levaram# O rosto dela estava marcado com lagrimas já secas. Eles estavam planejando isso a algum tempo. Observei uma folha em cima da mesa. # MAS QUE MERDA...#

_Inuyasha:_

_Pegamos Kagome e Shippou..se os quiserem vivos, sabe onde nos encontrar. Caso notificar a policia...os verá novamente..mas logicamente mortos._

_Assinado: A mulher dirá!_

# MERDA!# gritei amassando a carta, senti Sango pousar a mão em meu ombro.

# Inuyasha...calma!# A olhei com malditas lagrimas nos olhos.. ela se assustou.

# Como quer que eu tenha CALMA? É alguma piada por acaso?#

# Desculpe..# Ela murmurou. Eu percebi o que havia feito. Ela estava em prantos, droga! Era amiga de Kagome, e alem de tudo estava grávida, eu a abracei.

# Eu vou a achar Sango..apenas volte pra casa..# Ela consentiu. Como assim... " você sabe onde nos encontrar?" Porra...malditos. Suspirei e então vi mais um papel em baixo da cama.

_Não, você decerto não deve saber aonde estamos, não passa mesmo de um idiota! Casa da Kikio, porão. Se trouxer alguém junto..morte!_

Bem...eu cheguei a imaginar o lugar. Essa letra é da Kikio, interessante ela me chamar de idiota, e isso mesmo que eu sou, UM IDIOTA! Deixei ela sozinha... maldição!

OOoOoOOooooOOoOOO **NARRAÇÃO KAGOME **OOooOOoOOoOOoOo

Eu estava com uma dor horrível nas costas, nos pulsos, nas pernas, na cabeça, nos ombros e bem..em tudo! Kikio e Naraku não diziam nada que não fosse sobre o hanyou. Eu também acho que logo ele chegará. Não sei se isso é bom, ruim ou péssimo, espero que não ande com a minha sorte azarada.

HÁ-HÁ, mais uma contradição. Ouvi longas batidas na porta, meu coração pulou. Shippou que até no momento estava dormindo pulou e me encarou assustado.

# KAGOME?# Ouvi um grito abafado, Kikio sorriu.

# Esta convidado para a festa Inuyasha!# Ele abriu a porta. Até agora não sei por que se deu ao luxo de bater. Naraku já estava ao meu lado com uma arma em minha cabeça, e Kikio segurava Shippou com a faca em seu pescoço. Inuyasha arfava e olhava aquilo furioso.

# Os soltem! O que vocês querem? A mim? Pois bem! Mais solte eles!# Kikio deu um pequena gargalhada.

# Nós apenas queremos entrar em um acordo...# Kikio apertou mais a faca no pescoço de Shippou, que deu um pequeno grito. # Mas é lógico que manterei um refém!# Creio que assistiram um filme do James Bond!

# E qual é?# Perguntou Inuyasha afoito.

# Que você se case comigo!# Ele a olhou espantado. # E claro.. quero que todo o seu dinheiro passe a ser meu!# Inuyasha riu. Péssimo pai que escolhi pra Shippou. Ele é tonto?

# Mas é obvio que tinha dinheiro no meio não é?# Ela cerrou os olhos. # Mas tudo bem, eu aceito...desde que cumpra o tratado. Nós nos casamos, mas Kagome e Shippou ficaram bem# Naraku interviu.

# Bem...você se casa com ela, a kagome se torna disponível para meus desejos e Shippou fica bem!# Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. #Melhor do que morrer!# E riu. Inuyasha apertou as mãos com força.

# Eu ...aceito# legal, realmente legal. Mas o hanyou fez o certo, antes o Shippou do que nós mesmo. Ele me lançou um olhar angustiado, eu dei um pequeno sorriso triste. Acabou? Kikio riu alto.

# Bem...nós ficamos com o Shippou!# Ela ainda possuía um sorriso nos lábios. # O casamento será daqui a dois dias! # O que? Então estava tudo armado? # Portanto.. melhor aparecer no dia..a vida deles esta em jogo! Volte para sua casa... depois apareça aqui! Nada convencional, não precisa se preocupar com roupas! Apenas obedeça!# E pela primeira vez vi o hanyou vacilar. # E quanto a você Kagome..não terá que casar com o Naraku!# Eu a encarei. # Nem ele merece uma insuportável feito você!#

Eu não era insuportável... ¢¬¬! Só por que o Inuyasha me preferiu ela me chama de insuportável. Há-há! O hanyou deu um ultimo olhar e saiu. Ou eu estava ferrada, ou ele sabia de algo que poderia nos ajudar. Bem... eu sei que sempre tenho idéias brilhantes, mas acontece que eu estava amarrada, imóvel e inerte.

Mas...o hanyou se comportou muito calmamente...oh! O que aquele desmiolado vai fazer agora?...

# Mama..# Murmurou o Shippou quando Kikio o jogou no chão, senti uma enorme dor no peito. Dois dias? Em dois dias minha felicidade seria arruinada?Meu olhar novamente se perdeu.

Ótimo!

OooOOOOoOooO **NARRAÇÃO INUYASHA **oOOOoOoooooOOo

# Não que isso seja uma boa coisa, mas pelo menos sei que não sou apenas eu o burro da história!# Eu me permiti sorrir. Eu conhecia a casa de Kikio palmo a palmo, e pelo que sei ela não reformou nenhuma parte do local.

Lembro-me que as vezes Kikio ficava furiosa, e eu , apenas para irrita-la me escondia no porão.

Não que lá fosse um local nada obvio, mas em havia um tubo de ventilação. Eu sabia certamente como entrar para casa de Kikio passando por ele e logicamente, como sair de lá. Creio que eles deixaram Kagome presa lá, e isso acabou me acalmando.

Meus miolos iriam ferver se eu não lembrasse desse detalhe e eu acabaria com aqueles dois naquele momento mesmo! Hoje a noite eu daria uma volta por lá.

E até hoje agradeço por ser tão bom em esconde-esconde a ponto de nunca ter sido achado.

Eu sou foda!

OoOOOooOoOOooOoo

Já eram 11:30 PM quando resolvi sair de casa. Kagome deveria estar acabada naquele momento, mas aquilo não era o mais preocupante. Sai de casa e rumei para a de Kikio. Pulei em cima do telhado. Ali havia uma pequena janela fechada por um arame, e debaixo dela o tubo de ventilação, assim como eu o havia deixado...quebrado. Entrei nesse e engatinhei com cuidado até ali por perto.

_# E então..o que faremos com ela?# _Ouvi a voz de Kikio e sorri, cheguei na hora certa.

_# Deixe-a aqui! Amanhã estará com uma dor tão grande que mal poderá se mexer!# _ Cerrei os olhos.

_# E ele?# _Shippou? Naraku maldito, eu acabo com esse verme.

_# Deixe-o aqui com ela, não poderá fazer nada mesmo#_

_# Decidam-se logo, estou com sono!# _Devia ter escolhido uma mãe mais inteligente pro Shippou..meu Deus, por que ela não fica quieta? Ai Kagome..

_# Foda-se se você esta com sono!#_

_# Vou me foder mesmo..na verdade, já estou completamente fodida!# _Suspirei entediado.

_# Deixe ela Naraku..vamos...# _Ouvi a porta abrindo e sendo trancada. Decidi esperar mais um pouco.

# Pelo menos nos deixaram na luz né amor?# Ouvi a voz de Kagome. # Será que seu pai vai se casar mesmo Shippou?#

# Mamaa# A voz tremula do meu filhote me entristeceu.

# Sabe filho...eu o amo mais que tudo e...vai dar tudo certo!# Ela iria desabafar, mas pensou no Shippou..droga Kagome, sua boba! É lógico que não deixaria vocês! Desci de olhei Kagome, ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu. # Inu!# Sussurrou, Shippou me encarou.

OooOOOoooOOo **NARRAÇÃO KAGOME **oOOooooOoooOOO

# PAPA!# gritou, eu arregalei os olhos.

# Shippou!# Chamei,.# Não fale nada amor!# Ordenei, ele abaixou a cabeça. Suspirei aliviada. Inuyasha desceu com cuidado e desamarrou as cordas. Meus braços estavam ainda dormentes. Suspirei. Ele me pegou no colo. Logo se abaixou . Eu estiquei as mãos. Shippou se acomodou em meu colo que estava no colo de Inu. Nossa...suruba total. Ele me esticou e eu estiquei Shippou o colocando no tubo. # Shippou..não faça barulho, estamos brincando de esconde-esconde!# Ele sorriu e começou a engatinhar na frente. # Obrigada Inu!# As minhas lagrimas começaram a cair, ele riu.

# Péssima oras para agradecimentos!# O agarrei ali mesmo e comecei um beijo feroz, mas ele me parou. # Em casa resolvemos!# me irritei, mas acabei concordando. Ele me esticou e subi atrás de Shippou. Engatinhei até fora, aonde Shippou estava deitado na grama com a mão sobre os olhos.

# Amor?#

# Shiu mama! Os bichos vão mi pegar!# Eu dei uma pequena risada. Que fofo! O agarrei no colo com força.

# Ora, ora..quem vemos aqui...# Ouvi a voz de Naraku, ele apontou a arma pra mim e atirou, Inuyasha saiu do tubo e se jogou em cima de mim antes que o tiro nos pegasse. Suspirou aliviado.

# CORRE!# Gritei. Eles nos pegou urgentemente no colo e correu rapidamente.

Talvez eu tenha feito uma ótima escolha para pai xD!

OooOoOOoOOOOooOoOoOO

# Bem...chegamos!# Eu abracei o hanyou com força, ele riu. Shippou nos encarou sorrindo.

# Vamos brincar de novo?# O encarei com os orbes arregalados. Burrice do pai. Ou melhor..não..

# INU! Você é o meu herói!# ele me olhou desconfiado. # Só faltava isso pra ser um filme!# Ele então riu.

# Você é tonta Kagome!# Fiz expressão magoada.

# Nãããão!# Ele riu me abraçando com força e logo puxando Shippou pro abraço.

# Próximo passo...policia!# Disse pegando o telefone, Inuyasha riu.

# Ótima escolha!# Sorri de volta.

" Antes policiais mortos do que nós presos se fudendo xP"...tenho impressão de que essa não é a frase certa?

OoOoOOoOOoO

Acordei com petalas espalhadas pela cama. Balancei a cabeça em negação, melhor acordar não é?

Vamos pétalas, sumam! Eu já acordei... eu JÁ acordei..e...Epa

Não..não são de mentira? Logo senti um peso sobre mim.

# Hey... # Sussurrou Inu em meu ouvido. # Quando te vi amarrada, fiquei excitado!# Eu o soquei dando algumas gargalhadas, ele acariciou minha cintura.

# O que quer Inuyasha?# Ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas eu o cortei. # E nada de responder: VOCÊ, que essa é velha!# Ele sorriu.

# ME casar com você!# Arregalei os orbes...mas ele...já tinha pedido.

# Eu já aceitei Inu..# Ri, mas ele continuava sério.

# Semana que vem...quero estar casado com você..semana que vem!# Eu abri um imenso sorriso.

O QUÊ? Ele estava falando sério?

# Mas inu...#

# Nada de mas...# Ele me deu um selinho e me abriu um imenso sorriso. # Só ontem quando vi que apontavam a arma pra você...percebi que não posso viver sem você Kagome...hoje eu irei a igreja, conseguirei tudo, os arranjos, convidados, padrinhos, madrinhas, TUDO! Mas nem que não seja perfeito, mas nos deixe felizes. Kagome..eu não posso mas esperar...# Eu então abri um sorriso ainda maior o abraçando.

# Inuyas...droga Inu!# Eu comecei a rir. # MAS É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO!# Ele riu me apertando contra ele.

Meu hanyou é perfeito!

oOooOOoOOooOOOooOOooO

**Hello peoples! Poxa...eu não gostei muito desse capitulo -.-" Mas enfim xPP!**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!**

**No próximo capitulo será o casamento, lua de meu e o fim da fic (finalmente xP..isso claro..se alguém não me der uma ideia brilhante e eu resolver faze-la xD)! E claro...vocês saberão o que acontecerá com a Kikio! (Lembrando sempre que eu sou cruel xD)!**

**E claro...depois do final da fic terá um especial para todos aquele que comentam em minha fic! X)!**

**O que? Surpresaaa! Espero claro..que dê tudo certo xD!**

**Espero que não demore o próximo capitulo! Beijos pessoas!**

**Fui!**

**REVIEWS:**

**SRA KOUGA- **Oi manecaaa! Inveja? AHuahuAhAUA, por que mana? (inocente HAUAHuAHua)! Mais que perfeito? Nhaaa! Que lindo! Poxa, poxa, poxaaa! HOHOHO! Foi um amigo meu que disse que hall's ardia, eu não tinha os conhecimento disso não xP! Será que arde mesmo? Vamos fazer o teste HAHAHAHA! O Shippou é mesmo um coitado! Alem de sofrer com os pais e os padrinhos, o coitado ainda quase morre com a faca no pescoço..mar mo Deuso! COITADO HAHAHAHAHAAH! Opa! Eu mando o Shippou pra você cuidar..mas o Inuyasha não...Se ele não é meu também não será de ninguém ¬¬ (mais tarde agente decide o jeito que vamos repartir ele euehueheuheuehuehu! Amou ficar acordada até tarde? Que lindaa xP! Queria que você estivesse aqui quando eu entrei..BUAA! Mas da nada não, agente um dia se encontra HAHAHAH! Bjinhus mana do meu tum tum vermelho! TE AMOOOO! SMACK! xD!

**PAULINHA CHAN- **Oiii lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD! Adorou o capitulo é? AhuAhuahaU, por que será hem? ¬¬ (má é uma pervertida mesmo xDDD!). Por que não coloquei as partes fortes? AHauahuAHUaHUA, por que senão os outros iam pensar que eu sou tarada, e eu não sou (cara de anjo xD)! SIM! Eu morria se tivesse um capitulo desse no anime HAHAHA! Nossa, imagina..o Inu preso na cama e depois ele com a hall's e...(baba)...an, voltando xP! Onnnnnnnnnnnnn ...(corre e pula em cima de Paulinha Chan). Também te amo, te amo e te amo! E faz um tempão que agente não se fala por MSN né minina? (cara de choro) AGENTE PRECISA SE VERRR xPPP! Beijããão fofaa! Até o próximo e NHA! Você sabe o quanto eu te amo né? ÇÇ! Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que você não me abandonou x)))! Beijosss amoreee! SMACK!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **Oi mana! AUHahuA, putss, que review enormeee xDDD! Hall's..mais gostoso ¬¬! MENINA! Nem tente sair por ai fzendo coisas com hall's viu...sua HENTAI auheuahuahuihueihhauheu! Tomate pra todos os lados maneca, essi é o lado ruim de ser escritora (GOTA)! QUE MUSICA DE FORRO É ESSA? HAUauhAHUA, muito massaaa hahahahah! KUMA? Eu não to vendo hentais de mais não ¬¬! Você que ta e eu vou excluir todos do seu computador em maneca huauhuaihuaheiheuahie xD! Eu num escrevi Talashi, ta bom chata xDDDD! Você? INOCENTE? Aonde? (Só nos sonhos mesmo..esse mana hentai só me leva pro mal caminho HAHAHAHAHA!). (GOTA) Tmizinha olha pra Linoca caindo da Cama...tadinha uaiuaUIsuishusahasuiashi! WEHuEHuEE! MEU HENTAI FICO PERFEITO? Ebaaaaa (emocionada)! Sim..vamus deletar todos os pornôs..mas correção..que estão no SEU computador (hohoho!). HAHAHAm, vi os hentai sim..e els não estavam complicados (você me zoando de novo por que eu so lora..óh como eu sofro! ¬¬)! Beijosss manecaa! Sim, a fic ta no final AHuahauahua...an..que triste dexa ela só como fóssil no site ÇÇ! Beijos manaaaaa! TE AMOOO! Smack!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **Heyyy Gheisaa! (Quer dizer...Gheisa malvada..fica fazendo aquelas brincadeiras más comigo no MSN e eu caio que nem pata HAuahuaahaUHauhauhau!). Inveja? xPPP! Aiii, esse povo só fala essas coisas quando eu escrevo hentai, só de raiva também eu vou sair escrevendo só pornô HAHAHAHAHA! Opa! Eu também quero aquele hanyou maldito pra mim! Mas nem que ele fique gastando 10 hall's comigo só pra me torturar, eu supero AhuahAuahuAHUA! (vamos seqüestrar o Inu? oO!)! Não tem problema pela review..eu entendo xP! Quantas vezes não pude deixar na sua, não é mesmo? (quando eu não deixei mesmo...¬¬! Má, má, má...ficou rindo de mim xP!). Muitosss beijosssssssss fofaaa! Até mais e claro...aparece no MSN pra eu te atazanar x)! SMACKKK! Amo-te xP!

**JESSY.SCHMIED- **oO" Oi gatinhaaaaaaaaaa! hAUahuahuA! Como assim fechado pra reformas? (sempre a mesma desculpa pra não pensar né? AHhaHAHAHAA brincaderaaa xP!). Amouuu? UEBAAAA! HAuAHUAAH! Sim, sim..o Inuyasha se supera, mas fala ai..as idéias pervertidas da K-chan ¬¬... se bem que se o Inu fosse meu...ele ia fazer muito mais coisa HAHAHAHA! Sim! Se gabe, mas esse capitulo você não viu nem uma partinha AUHAHuAHUAHAU! (cruel, cruel xD). Gatinhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Eu quero minha cartinha! (rimo HAHAHAHA)! Curiosa aqui..roendo unha xP! Já entrei no MSN rtarded ¬¬..agora só falta você heuehueheheuheu! Ódio da Sango? Eu também fiquei...maledeta xP! Bjokassss gatinha! Se vemos na pirulitolandia! Amo-teeeeee! SMACK'S e mais SMACK's xPP! Inté!

**KAGURA FAN 17- **Oláááááááá xPPPP! Minha irmãzinha hAUahuHUAhuAHAU xP! (RPG's da vida hoho!). Mas é claro que te desculpo amoreee xDDD! Eu? Mente poluída? EUUUU? (indignada). IMAGINA! Estou longe de ser mente poluída ta bom? AHuAhuAhauah xP! AINN! (Kagura taca 10 tijolos e os 10 pegam em Tmizinha) ai, ai, ai, ai, AIII! Òó! Que tipo de premio é esse? (taca tudo de volta)! Ahhh sim...por que eu machuquei o Shippou..mas não fui eu, ele caiu sozinho ¬¬ (cara deslavada). Mas enfim Au7aHAUAHUAHUAHUAHU! E sua fic moça? Curiosa aqui heueheueuehu! Espero que tenha gostado viu? Beijos guriaaa! Você sabe que eu te amo ¬¬...apesar de você falar pro seus amigos que eu sou louca e acabar com a minha (não existente) reputação! HuahauUHAHAU! E claro..estou sendo uma ótima Sango no RPG xP! Beijossssss guriaaaa! SMACKKKK! X)!

**DAMA DA NOITE- **PLAFT, PLUM, NHOC, NHOC XD! Como vai você? AHuahaUhAUHAUAHU! xP! AHuahuahAuaH, ok, ok...você quis dizer que esse foi o melhor né? HAHAHAHA! E claro..eu me encarrego no hentai da sua fic (sorriso diabolico)..mas então..voltando a review xP! Linda a fic? Nhaa, que meigooo xPPP! Foi por uma review da fic que nós nos conhecemos..olha só..que trágico HAHAHAHAHA! Hoje agente se encontra no MSN de novo (você saiu agorinha xP) só pra falar um monte de merda AHuaHAAHUHAU! OI, EU SOU O JORGE...QUÉ CHICRETE? xPP! Ai..sua fic ta lindona né? (devendo reviewww!) Desculpa por não ter conseguido revisa-la inteira, mas você continuou ela PERFEITINHAA! Menina..amei AHAUhaahuhUAHuAAUa! Beijoss afilhadaaaaaaaaaaaaa xPPPPP! SMACKKKK! Plaft, plum, nhoc nhoc xP! Espero que tenha gostado! Innnnté x)!

**KAGOME UNIVERSE- **Oi migaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Conseguiu fazer conta no FF que bommmm xP! Agora estou esperando sua fic! oO! CADE ELA? Òó! Agente tem q se encontrar..dai eu posto ela pra você x)))! Adorou a fic é? NHAAAAA QUE LINDOOO! Brigada pela review viu? xP! Melhor hentai? oO...oO" EBAAAA! Que bom AuauahauahuHAUHUA! Me esforcei pra fazer viu? xP! Ta amando a fic? ÇÇ! Poxa...assim eu choro xPPp! Me desculpe a demora..mais essa coisa de ficar fazendo fic me enrola TO-DI-NHA xP! Espero que teenha gostado viu guria? Beijosssssssss linda, e inté o próximo! SMACKKKKKKKKKKKK! xPP! ( Ah..e claro ¬¬...ve se aparece no MSN viu? xP...nós temos sorte pra se desencontrar nessa vida AHahauhaUAHuah xP)

**SACERDOTIZA- **Hey guriaaa xD! CUMA? O mais engraçado e picante capitulo? ÇÇ! Que lindooo! (só pra lembrar...TERMINAMOS NOSSA FIC, EBAAAAAAAA! Linda, linda, lindaa xPPPP!). Sim, sim! Nos encontramos duas vezes e ainda terminamos a fic! Ué..sorte demais..to achando que uma d nós vai morrer...(sonzinho de funo...uhhhhh!)! Meu Deus, nem fala isso AHuauAHUAH! To brincando não ¬¬! Estou sendo banalmente apedrejada..uma chuva de pedra HAHA! Terrível! Opa! Estão jogando uma salada em você? AhAUua, esses dias me jogaram uma feita na Ana Maria Braga...opa! Esse dia você tava junto HAHAHAH xP! Aff...Lucifer não chega nem no nosso dedinho do pé guria! Agente pisa nele e ainda manda ele sentar HAHAHAH! Ixu! A Kagome é criativa, o Inu também..mais nada de excitante nesse capitulo xX! Beijos guriaaaaaaaa,também amo-te MUITO, MUITO, MUITO! OBS- E quer saber de uma coisa beeeem legal? IM esta sendo feita HÁ-HÁ-HÁ AHuahuaAUuAH xP! Intéééé amoreee! SMACK!

**MAY33- **Oláááá! Fogo? AHuahAUa, nem me fale! A criatividade da Kagome incendiou tudo aqui HAHAHA! Eu também quase matei a Sango, mas fazer o que! Estava no maldito enredo..e o pior..enredo feito por mim...(pensamentos suicidas HUahuHUAhAU xP)! HAHA, sim, siM! A Kagome sofre demais! Quando ela pensa em fazer algo criativo com o Inu ela acaba se ferrando EhuEHUHEUEH! Mayy! Mas..mas...eu sou inocente (carinha de anjo). Eu não sou safadinha òó! (magina né HAHAHAHA! Toca ae comparça hentai xP!) Uxi! Emocionante mesmo! Mas eu não tinha percebido que era a Hermione (lerda xP!). Beijos guriaaaaaa! TAMBEM TE AMO MUITÃO VIU? SMACKKKKKKKKK!

**RAFAEL TOMPSON- **Olá Rafa! AMANHA SEM FALTA MANDO UMA REVIEW PRA VOCÊ! (finalmente..milagres acontecem xP!). Nossa...quanta coisa pra fazer nas suas fics...quase me deu náuseas agora em imaginar tanto e tanto e tanto trabalho .! Affe, mas enfim. xD! COMO ASSIM? Passou mal com esse capitulo? Vamos, me explique...andiemo xP! Obrigada pela review viu senhor? Aguarde minha review, que ela virá, com toda a certeza do mundo viu? Beijos guriii! TE ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOO xP! Inté! SMACK! (espere minha review HAHAHA..de novo eu falando isso? Ôo)

**SRTA KAROL- **Oi Miga linda do meu coração AHuahauAHUAH! AHHHH, você AMOU esse capitulo? Poxa, poxaaa...que lindoo ÇÇ! Melhor que supervadia? HAHAHA, não chega a tanto, AhuAHa, mó comedia aquele manga Huaauahua! (parece que tiraram do site..BUAA!) AhuahA, como assim você foi no shopping emocioanda? Só por que dediquei a você? ONNNNN bobinhaaaaa! Todos os meus capítulos deveriam ser dedicados a você, você sabe que eu te i love you né? XDDD! AHuAUA, sim, sim! A Kagome indo no hospital e o Shippou dormindo foi crueldade xP! E O HALL"s e então! Eta mente pervertida HAHHAA (Tanto na de quem escreve como na de quem lê viu? XPPP!). Ai migaa! Emocionei com as suas palavras ÇÇ! Poxa, poxaaa! Autora perfeita? Raro o jeito que eu escrevo? POXA! Você é a leitora perfeitosaaaaaaaaaaa AINNN! E você escreve igualzinho a mim, não sei o que ta falando boba x)! Ixx miga..a fic ta acabando mesmo..já enrolei demais AHuahAUAHuAA xP! (triste né? X.X) Bjones amoreeeee! E apareceee! To sentindo sua falta ÇÇ! SMACKKKK! Amo-te xD!

**MEGAMI SAN- **Oláá Megami –San xD! Opaaa! Totalmente desculpada xD! Entendo bem essa coisa de irmãs usando o computador...isso não é alegria, é doença HAHAHAHAHAH! POXA! Sua fic ta lindonaaaaaa! Estou te devendo uma review, eu sei! Mas pode ficar sossegada que eu não vou esquecer de você não viu amore? xP! Ixx...tempo curto? ÇÇ! Que penaaaa! BUAA xPP! Mesmo assimmmmmm AMEI a review viu? Que bom que não esqueceu de mimmm xD (poxa..faz MUITO tempo q você me manda review...é tecnicamente pré-historico xP! Bjos guriaaa! Te amooo! SMACK!

**PETIT PELLE- **Nee-channnnnnnn! (Quase infartando por que a carta não chega xP)! HAHAH, colocar a ideia em pratica? AjhuAhAUHAU! Opaaa! Essa idéia maluca de hall's funciona sim xPPP! Ta super desculpadaa meninaaa, imaginaa xP! Uxi, uxi ÇÇ! TA LEGAL MESMO É? NHAAA! Brigada pelos parabéns, brigada brigada e...AH, eu vou chorarrr! Puts manaa! Te amo demaizão xP! HAHAH, pá o caralho é? Perola? ¬¬..sei sim que é perola senhorita pequena pá HAuAHuAhAUA! (cruel, cruelll!) veja pelo lado positivo..você pode dar pazada nos outros HAHAHAH xP! Brincadeira amore xP! Lindo e excitante? X)! EBAAA! HuahahA, claro que eu deixo você ir hahahah! Beijoss meninaaaaaa! ( me diz, me dizzzzz! Você gosto do capitulo? (cara de choro)...gosto do hentai que eu escrevi pra você? DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIMM xP!) Beijones nee-channnnn! TE AMOOOO! SMACKK!


	34. Final

**GENTE! Finalmente acabou a fic! Mas LEIAM a nota, é importante!**

**A todas as pessoas que já me mandaram review, e me acompanharam até esse meu momento trágico xP, terão uma surpresa!**

**Próximo capitulo dedicado para ELAS! Todas as pessoas que dedicaram seu tempo a uma review terão seu espaço na fic! Usarei a personalidade que conheço de cada uma para fazer as falas. Farei vocês no casamento do Inuyasha (acho, ainda sem certezas), sei que não vai ser perfeito, mas espero sinceramente que gostem daquilo que _pretendo_ escrever xX!**

**As reviews serão respondidas no próximo capitulo de dedicação! OBRIGADA x)! Amo todos!**

**E CLARO! Sobre o vestido acontece casos assim como eu descrevi viu? E não achem estranho, é que eu acho casamentos algo muito clichê, mas não poderia faltar, então eu resolvi diferenciar viu? xDDD! (Não me matem, por favor xD)!**

**Agora um agradecimento especial para DAMA DA NOITE , SRA KOUGA e NATSUMI TAKASHI!**

**A Sra Kouga me deu idéias malucas para a Lua de mel (utilizadas) e ao que aconteceu com nosso " vilõezinhos" UAHUSHUSAHASUASH! SRA KOUGA, TE AMOOOO!**

**E a DAMA DA NOITE que ESCREVEU a parte do parque de diversões até o momento da montanha russa e o FIM, que seriam os personagens interrogando a Kagome, o que sinceramente, eu AMEI! Obrigada afilhada, TE AMO!**

**A NATSUMI TAKASHI deu a FABULOSA idéia das esmolas aUAHUauauashi, só podia ser arte dela mesmo xD! (Morena mermu viu.. primeiro fala que não foi você que deu a idéia e depois fala que deu ¬¬). TE AMO MANAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Inuyasha me pertenceu a fic inteira...mas agora...ÇÇ! Não pertence mais!**

**BUAAA! Pertence a Rumiko Takashi x)! beijos a todos! Atééé! E claro..espero que gostem xD!.**

Haviam se passado dois dias depois do pedido louco de casamento do hanyou. Louco e completamente inesperado. O desgraçado ainda me PROIBIU de se aproximar da igreja. "Surpresa". Sim, eu fiquei irada! Não por nada, mais o hanyou é meio louco, pode fazer burrada e bem... o vestido de noiva pelo menos é por minha parte!

Fui em direção a costureira. Estava um frio desgraçado, e eu não estava me sentindo bem. A mulher com um sorriso estranho me atendeu.

Ultimamente tudo é estranho pra mim! HÁ-HÁ que ironia!

# Senhora?# Eu sorri pra ela. Talvez meu sorriso duro a assustou de alguma maneira, pois ela deu um pulo.

# Bem, eu queria um vestido de noiva!# Sorrisos, sorrisos e sorrisos. Amedrontadores de fato -.-"

# Para quando senhorita?# Senhorita? Melhorou...

# Semana que vem..#

# O QUE?# Eu comecei a rir. De fato o olhar assustado das pessoas me divertia. Ela então arfou. # Me desculpe, mas é impossível... demora em cerca de um mês e..# Eu a cortei.

# Por favor, eu quero apenas um vestido, não teria nenhum pronto?# Ela me olhou incerta.

# Bem..temos um cancelado, só faltam alguns reajustes, mas não sei se vai querer...# Eu a encarei longamente.

# E por que não?# Ela me encarou desconcertada.

# Ele é preto...#(**leitores não me matem**) ÓH! Magnifitude! Um sorriso vitorioso se instalou em meus lábios. Era tudo o que eu de fato queria!

# Tudo bem, eu compro!# Ela sorriu e suspirou aliviado. Uma surpresinha aqui, outra ali! Um casamento nada convencional eu diria. Ela me mostrou o vestido e..e.

MEUS OLHOS BRILHARAM!

Era todo preto com diversas rendas da mesma cor. Tinham bijouterias espalhadas por todos o vestido, um par de luvas e o véu! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Eu sei que o sonho de toda noiva é casar de branco, mas quem sou eu não é? Fiquei grávida solteira, já fiz mil e uma confusões e não seria nada digno se eu casasse de branco.

Ok...nada como me enganar um pouco. Puxei o vestido contra mim e o abracei. Era LINDO! Senti uma leve tontura, mas era normal para quem...para um dia de calor.

# Bem..quando estiver pronto me ligue!# Passei meu telefone e sai de la. Uma semana e eu já estaria casada! Meu Deus..minha vida é mesmo uma sacrilégio!

oOOoOoooOOoOOooOOOo

Cheguei em casa morrendo. Joguei o salto em algum lugar que não poderia ser jogado, como por exemplo aquele velho vaso de família. O hanyou ainda não havia chegado. Tudo bem, casamento é importante, mas eu tinha que participar disso, é um direito meu ¬¬!

Ele então abriu a porta, viu me olhar emburrado e se pos sobre mim. Eu não evitei um sorriso. Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e acariciar as curvas do meu corpo.

# Kagome..eu já disse que te amo hoje?# Comecei a rir e o abracei.

# Também te amo!# Disse o agarrando para um beijo, mas ele me parou.

# Só depois do casamento!# Debochou, o olhei irritada.

# Sai daqui!# Empurrei ele, que começou a rir.

# K-chan, eu estava brincando!# Eu o olhei vesga.

# Pois bem, eu não estou brincando, da o fora daqui!# Ele me olhou superior.

# Kagome, você sabe que não pode contra mim!# Se colocou de novo sobre a minha doce e pura pessoa. Coloquei a mão em seu peitoral levemente o empurrando.

# Eu posso contra você!#

# Não..não pode não!# Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus. Agilmente ele colocou minhas mãos atrás de minhas próprias costas e me beijou. Um beijo feroz, convidativo, dei um pequeno gemido em resposta. MERDA Òó!

# Mama?# BINGO! E la estava meu filhote pra me ajudar.

# Da linha pirralho!#

# INUYASHA!# Gritei em reprovação. # Não fala assim com o Shippou!#

# MAMAAAAAA!#

# Mama, mama!# Ironizou Inuyasha, suspirei.

# Duas crianças!#

Comprei meu vestido e casarei na igreja! Minha madrinha será a Sango e o padrinho Miroku! Amanhã seria o grande dia! AIII! Mal posso esperar e...afinal, que droga de enjôo é esse?

------------------- **DIA DO CASAMENTO** ------------------------

Chegou o GRANDE dia! E sabem, eu não estou nervosa... nem um pouco...nem um pouco...

# KAGOME DROGA, PARE DE ROER AS UNHAS!# Sim..talvez um pouco. Encarei Sango.

# Ai Sango...eu to nervosa!# Ta, ta..confessei! Ela me encarou, suspirava rápido.

# Kagome...eu também estou! E outra, que raios deu em você pra comprar um vestido preto?# Comecei a rir, a barriga de Sango estava começando a crescer, ela estava LINDAA!

# Deixe ela Sango, não é nada demais!# Disse Rin, a outra madrinha entrando. Elas estavam com um vestido rosa, muito kawaai! Meu cabelo estava arrumado em um coque, e eu já estava com aquele vestido, de fato...

# Sufocante!# Elas me encararam. # POXA, POXA! Que vestido sufocante!#

# Aiii! Que vestido SUFOUCANTI!# Imitou Sango, a encarei debochada.

# Sango, você é cruel!# Ela sorriu.

# Obrigada!# Rin me abraçou.

# Fique calma Kagome, imagine apenas que você vai casar e ser feliz!# Deu um suspiro irônico.

# E você acha que eu estou pensando o que? ¬¬# As três se encararam debochadas, enfim, fitei o espelho.

# O que houve K-chan?# Perguntou Sango, eu a olhei indecisa.

# Eu não estou feliz com esse coque!# Ela arregalou os orbes.

# Não, você não vai tirar, você passou o dia TODO na cabeleireira e não vai tirar esse coque, esta linda!# Olhei o espelho pensativa. Droga, sempre falaram que meu cabelo era bonito, por que então eu vou esconder ele em um coque?

Pois é..NÃNANINANÃO! Coloquei a mão no coque para desfaze-lo e... senti quatro mãos em cima da minha...

Legal...

# Não K-channn!# Implorava Rin. # Poxa, esta tão bonito!#

# Mas... # Comecei, Sango interferiu.

# Nada de mas!# Ela me olhou furiosa. # Isso é..se você quer casar antes de morrer!# Engoli seco, as vezes ela sabe convencer uma pessoa... GOTA!

# Mas Sango eu...eu...# Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. # Eu já volto!# Corri para o banheiro e vomitei, droga, ando comendo muita porcaria, por isso estou ficando gorda ... GOTA----GOTA----GOTA! Sango apareceu atrás de mim assustada, Rin trombou em Sango que tropeçou no próprio vestido e caiu em minhas costas.

Legal...

# Kagome, você esta bem?# Perguntou assustada se levantando.

# Melhor agora!# Puxei o ar rapidamente.

# Bem...vamos, o casamento já vai começar!# Disse Rin assustada ao ouvir o barulho da igreja, eta musiquinha enjoativa. Meu coração disparou.

# Eu não vou!# Gritei me agarrando ao vaso.

# VAI SIM!# gritou Sango me puxando por um braço.

# Sango, eu não vou conseguir!# Crise emocional? Meu Deus, devolvam-me! Comecei a chorar.

# Deixa disso Kagome, vamos!# Rin puxou o outro braço.

# Gente!# Gritei esperneando. # Eu to com medo, eu não quero!# Sango me colocou contra a pia.

# Enxágüe a boca!# Disse Sango apressada, enfim, enxagüei.

# Vamos K-chan!# Disse Rin, respirei fundo. A maquiagem angelicalmente negra quase se desfez naquele momento, ainda bem que tenho cordenação motora o suficiente para colocar a água na BOCA!

# Vamos...# Disse andando devagar...

Murmúrios.

" _Aonde esta a noiva?"_

# Nãããããããããããããooo!# Tentei voltar, mas a Sango continuou me puxando.

# Kagome, deixa disso!# Suspirei fundo. Eu estava louca? # fique calma, olha aqui!# A encarei. # Você esta linda, não precisa ficar nervosa, ele te ama!# Dei um pequeno sorriso.

# Vamos!# Disse indo em direção a Myouga, que se ofereceu a ir até o altar comigo. As madrinhas correram em suas posições agitadas, tumulto total. Encararam meu vestido.

" _Óóóóhhh "! _

Eu sorri para todos. Logo a expressão indignada foi aos poucos se transformando em sorrisos. As pessoas que o hanyou escolheu eram todos aqueles nossos amigos antigos, e aqueles que agora são parte de nossa vida. Haviam flores vermelhas por toda a igreja, sorri maravilhada com a decoração feita pelo hanyou. Fui andando lentamente quando tropecei no vestido. Dei um pequeno pulo e mantive a postura. Sango deu um tapa na própria testa, eu ri. Entreguei o buquê e me coloquei ao lado de Inu, que segurou minha mão fortemente. AMEI aquelas luvas.

_# Você esta linda!# _Sussurrou o hanyou, dei um risinho baixo.

# _Você também!# _Ele estava MARAVILHOSO! Um charme em vida! Um smolking perfeito! Me sentia um pouco mais calma ou melhor.. meu coração ainda disparava, acho sinceramente que vou ter um infarto.

# Hum Hum...# Começou a padre chamando nossa atenção. # Posso começar?# O olhamos emburrados.

Bla bla bla aqui, bla bla bla ali. Ajoelhamos, levantamos, ajoelhamos, rezamos e levantamos. Por isso que as noivas usam vestidos brancos, por que é mais refrescante! Aquele vestido estava me matando! Enfim, chegou a hora...

# Inuyasha Taisho, aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legitima esposa?# Perguntou um padre, ele sorriu.

# Aceito...# Abri um sorriso enorme.

# Kagome Higurashi, aceita Inuyasha Taisho como seu legitimo esposo?#

_Diga que sim, diga que sim, diga que sim..._

Kagome Higurashi, vou repetir, aceita Inuy...#

# Não!# Cochichos pra todo lado, arregalei os olhos. # Não precisa repetir, é claro que quero me casar com ele!#

_UFAAAAAAAAAA!_

Ele começou a rir, ri também. O resto do casamento foi normal e calorento. Enfim, a parte mais esperada.

# Pode beijar a noiva!# Ele me abraçou pela cintura e me deu um selinho.

# VIVAAAAAAAA!# Diziam os convidados, dei uma gargalhada gostosa. Bem, dei um beijo no rosto do hanyou, ele segurou minha cintura.

# Vamos para a festa agora.. #

# FESTA?# Perguntei, ele riu.

# Sim...deixei um vestido pra você...prateado, aquele que você gostou!

------------- FLASH BACK------------

# MEU DEUS QUE VESTIDO LINDOOOOOOO!# gritei encarando a vitrine...

# Kagome...menos escândalo e..#

# LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!#

--------- FIM DO FLASH BACK -------

# A sim...lembro.# GOTA. Mas perai..aquele vestido...ele era..ele era..PERFEITO! # Ai Inu..eu te amooo!# Pulei em cima dele e distribui beijos por todo o seu rosto.

# Vamos..va se trocar!# Piscou o olho pra mim. # Tem muita gente esperando!# Comecei a rir ainda mais. # A festa será em uma chácara, estão todos indo pra la, se troque e nós vamos!# Balancei a cabeça em negação, ele era perfeito demais!

Fui até o local que ele me indicou e vi o vestido jogado na cama.

Olhos brilhandooo!

Pulei em cima do vestido e o abracei mas..mas...

Eu estava ficando gorda, será que ia caber? Coloquei o vestido com pressa tentando enfia-lo no corpo, e adivinhem?

SERVIU! xD!

Me encarei no espelho e não podia negar que estava lindo. Era inteiro prateado. As cosas ficavam nuas com apenas duas faixas em formato "X" as cobrindo. A frente também tinham faixas e o vestido ia até o pé. Coloquei as luvas e o salto alto, também prata. Me olhei no espelho e desfiz o coque. Perfeito!

Desci até aonde o Inu estava, ele me olhou e...bem...não parava de me olhar.

# Inu?# Chamei, ele deu um pulo.

# Droga Kagome...você esta linda!# Disse em um sussurro, eu ri.

# Obrigada Inu!# Pulei no colo dele o abraçando, ele sorriu.

# Você merece muito mais que isso!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu o abracei.

# Você que merece Inuyasha...você é muito melhor que eu!# Ele me abraçou forte.

# Eu sei que sou!# Dei um soco no peitoral dele.

# INUUU!# Disse com um tom choroso, ele riu me abraçando.

# Não vai chorar né?# Eu ri.

# Não, mas não sei..ando meio sentimental!# Ele começou a rir.

# K-chan...você é sentimental!# Dei um olhar fuzilador pra ele.

# Vamos vai!# Ele riu e me levou até o carro. Fomos a festa que estava toda decorada, sorri alegremente para o Inu. Desci do carro chamando a atenção do pessoal.

# Oi?# Disse sem saber por onde começar...e sabe?

¬¬...a festa continuou...

OooOOOooOoOoooOOoOoooOOooOooooOo

Kagome Higurashi e IC! Olhei pra festa com o cabelo desarrumado e completamente sã. Oxe, muitoo sã! Tirei os sapatos e virei de costas para as mulheres.

# BUQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!# Disse com a voz arrastada, elas se amontoaram. # Vamos lá! 1,2..4?# Olhei pra tras e visualizei todas bufando. # Um, dois, três e...JA!# Gritei jogando o buquê.

Bem..ele foi..UM POUCO torto demais. Encarei o buquê voando e caindo nas mãos de Sesshoumaru que encarava a festa irritado. Eles suspirou.

# Mulheres...# Elas começaram a dar gritinhos histéricos abraçando Rin, que corou.

# Ai gente!# Me joguei no chão de tanto rir. Me levantei cambaleando até que alguém me segurou nos braços.

# Kagome...tem que parar de beber!# Disse, eu neguei.

# Eu nooon bebo, eu só fico FELIZ!# Pisquei os olhos alegre, ele riu. Um pequeno filhote correu até nos e pulou em nosso colo.

# Shippou!# Disse Inuyasha, eu ri.

# Amorrrr!#

# A mamãe ta chapada!# Shippou nos encarou interrogativos.

# Olha só o que você fez Inu!# Tive mais uma crise de riso.

# Kagome... eu..# Eu o encarei, mas aquele enjôo voltou. Corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta, vomitei. O hanyou começou a bater na porta, eu a abri.

# Calma Inu..#

# Eu disse pra você não beber!# Ele me abraçou, eu ri.

# Ai Inu...essa festa deu o que tinha que dar.. melhor irmos pra casa!# Ele me encarou superior.

# Casa?# Eu o olhei confusa.

# Sim..casa!# Ele então suspirou, se aproximou de um copo e pegou uma colher. Levantou o copo batendo nesse com a colher para chamar a atenção de todos... Ninguem olhou.

# GENTE! O INU QUER FALAR!# gritou Sango, todos olharam. Comecei a rir alto, maldita pinga.

# Bem...eu queria avisar que eu e a Kagome iremos agora para a NOSSA lua de mel no Havaí, então peço que se divirtam bastante!# Todos aplaudiram, eu o olhei assustada.

# Lua de mel?# Sussurrei.

# Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estiveram aqui, e a Sango que cuidara temporariamente do meu filho!#

# Nosso..# Sussurrei emburrada.

# Depois eu mando a conta!# Gritou um pouco "chapada", eu ri.

# Bem..# Disse um pouco contrariado. # Estamos indo, e nada ridículo de latas e um carro escrito FELIZ NATAL!# OS convidados riram. # Adeus a todos!# Ele se aproximou me pegando no colo. # Espero que tenham gostado!# Disse me dando um selinho. # Se bem que quem saiu ganhando o dia fui eu!# Todos aplaudiram, eu comecei a rir o abraçando. Ele me colocou no carro, paramos no aeroporto.

# perai...agente vai de avião?# Perguntei.

# Sim!# Disse, eu ri.

# AI QUE LINDOOOOOO!# Mas perai...

-------------------------------------------

# Kagome..essas suas ânsias de vomito não melhoram não?#

# Inu...arrghhhh!# É...a viagem não foi ao todo proveitosa xD!

------------------------------------------

# UFA! Chegamos!# Disse aliviada ainda com uma certa tontura. Descemos do avião e entramos em um carro que já nos esperava.

# Me desculpe..devia ter esperado um pouco, afinal, você tinha acabado de beber, era lógico que ficaria enjoada!#

# Ta...ta...eu perdôo!# Ele me abraçou pela cintura.

# Motel Kagome, Kagome motel!# Eu olhei aquele motel MARAVILHOSO! Sorri alegremente pra ele.

# PRAZER!# Disse animada dentro do carro, o Inu riu.

# Vamos entrar...# O sorriso malicioso dele me assustou. Voala!

# Vamos...# Ele estacionou o carro e descemos, chegamos ao balconista.

# Inuyasha Taisho!# Disse ele, o balconista entregou a chave.

# Uau..que chave apropriada!# Disse vendo o numero 69 instalado na madeira da chave.

# Muito, eu que escolhi o numero!# Sussurrou, eu o olhe assustada.

# Sério?# Ele me deu um tapinha.

# Deixa disso, claro que não!# Emburrei, ele me pegou no colo.

# Levem as malas pra cima, que eu já to levando essa!# Disse aos homens que estavam ali, dei um soco no peitoral dele.

# SEM GRAÇA!# Ele riu, foi passar pela porta e quase dei de cara com a parede. # Tapado..# Sussurrei, ele riu.

# Tapada!# Eu me ergui e dei um selinho nele. # Não queira ser criativa hoje hem!# Eu ri lembrando da cena cômica.

# Tudo bem!# Meu estomago revirou mais uma vez, só que passou rapidamente. Eu sorri, aquela emoção estranha voltou. Droga, estou tão emotiva! Aff, deixa disso Kagome Higurashi x)!

# Bem..esse é o NOSSO quarto! # Disse. Eu entrei e encarei o espelho no teto, a cama ENORMEEEE de mola, o champagne, o banheiro com duas banheiras e os sofás. QUE SONHO! Os homens deixaram as malas ali na porta, o hanyou começou a me beijar me jogando na cama sobre mim.

**# Ai Inu...fogoso!# Disse quando ele passava as mãos por toda a minha coxa, comecei a rir. Ele subiu para calcinha e começou a me massagear, eu gemi.**

**# Eu não tenho culpa se você me enlouquece!# Sussurrou no meu ouvido, me arrepiei.**

**# Inuyasha, vamos com calma, eu sou virgem!# Ele me olhou assustada.**

**# Sério?# Depois de 5 segundos assisti a ele batendo na própria testa. # Besta!# Disse rindo e voltando a me beijar. Me abraçou com força me acariciando.**

**# Inu...# Gemi me movendo contra ele que mordeu levemente meu pescoço.**

**# Kagome...você gemendo assim me deixa tão..# Disse entre gemidos empurrando meu corpo contra o dele, senti a elevação em sua calça e sorri.**

**# Isso é um elogio?# Perguntei distribuindo beijos e mordidas por todo o seu pescoço. **

**# Sim..um horrível elogio!# Tentei me virar mas ele me segurou contra o colchão.**

**# Inu..dexa eu ficar por cima!# Pedi manhosa, ele negou tirando o meu vestido.**

**# Hum...hoje pelo menos eu não tenho que tirar seu sutiã!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido. O blusa não precisava de sutiã, portanto eu estava sem, comcei a rir dele.**

**# Você não gosta de tirar meu sutiã?# Perguntei com cara de choro, ele sorriu malicioso.**

**# Sim, adoro...mas...# Ele parou para encarar meus seios e os abocanhou. # Você me excita Kagome!# Eu coloquei as mãos em seu peitoral.**

**# Inu...me deixa ficar por cima!# Ele me olhou desconfiado.**

**# Por que quer tanto?# **

**# Questão de honra!# disse abrindo seu zíper e o acariciando por cima da cueca, ele gemeu. Pegou minhas mãos as tirando de la e prendeu meus pulsos em cima da minha cabeça.**

**# Deixa eu brincar um pouco com a minha mulher?# Perguntou, eu soltei um fraco gemido.**

**# Deixo!# Disse rindo divertida. Ele colocou a mão dentro da minha calcinha e penetrou um dedo, eu gemi. # INU!# Dei um grito abafado quando ele enfiou dois dedos, ele juntou seus lábios aos meus. Comecei a me movimentar contra a sua mão, ele começou a fazer movimentos mais fortes, eu dei mais um gemido quando ele passou a acariciar meu clitóris no mesmo momento em que penetrava os dedos.**

**Respirei fundo, ele era demais. Ainda com os movimentos passou a sugar um de meus seios. Fechei os olhos em prazer e mordi meus lábios. Ele subiu perto da minha orelha e deu uma pequena mordiscada na mesma.**

**# Eu adoro ouvir você gemer...me da esse gostinho vai?# Pediu malicioso enquanto lambia meu pecoço. Dei um grito alto e arranhei suas costas quando ele parou de mexer seus dedos.**

**# Inu?# Chamei chorosa, ele fingiu não ouvir. Comecei a me movimentar contra ele sozinha, mas ele retirou os dedos e passou a lamber minha barriga.**

**# Shiu...# Como se fosse muito simples ficar quieta numa hora dessas não? Ele então começou a me sugar. Gemi alto. Ele segurou fortemente minha cintura enquanto me lambia afoito. Penetrou um dedo ainda me sugando com convicção.**

**# Inu...deixa eu ficar...deixa...ficar...eu...por cima!# Pedi, ele não parou. # Droga Inuyasha!# Me levantei ficando sentada, mas ele me empurrou de volta pro colchão. Segurei as grades de cama e dei um grito extasiado. Se colocou novamente sobre mim. Comecei a tirar sua blusa, a arremessando longe e passando a lamber seu peitoral. Ele passava as mãos por minhas costas, Sentou e me colocou no seu colo. Fiquei de quatro na cama tirando sua calça, ele me ajudou a faze-lo e jogou a calça longe.**

**# Kagome...# Gemeu vendo que eu não fazia nada a não ser observa-lo.**

**# O que foi Inu?# Perguntei passando as unhas por cima de elevação, ele gemeu. Segurou fortemente minhas mãos me forçando a pega-lo em seu membro, já completamente ereto. Abaixei sua cueca e comecei a lamber a ponta (-.-). Ele acariciou meus cabelos me influenciando. Comecei a chupa-lo com vontade, passando a língua por todo o seu membro, ainda o masturbando. Ele me jogou para o lado se colocando sobre mim e beijando meu pescoço. Coloquei as mãos em seu peitoral o empurrando. # Deixe-me ficar por cima!# Ordenei, ele suspirou.**

**# Não! Mostra autoridade!# Disse malicioso começando a penetração. Segurou meus pulsos contra a cama, gemi alto.**

**# Ai!...Essa é a minha cara de prazer?# ele então percebeu. O que tanto me irritava era aquele maldito espelho que me refletia.**

**# Hum...é por isso que queria ficar por cima!# Disse se gabando, eu concordei.**

**# É droga, então me deixa ficar por cima!# Ele me pressionou com ainda mais força contra o colchão.**

**# Não..por que agora você vai poder ver o prazer que eu proporciono!# Gemi alto quando ele penetrou com rudez. Começou a se movimentar contra mim soltando meu pulso e colocando uma mão em cada lado de meu corpo. O espelho me chamava a atenção, e eu não conseguia parar de encarar a imagem.**

**# Ow droga...como é horrível! Eu pareço uma puta!# Exclamei, ele riu.**

**# Não..não parece, você...fica...linda!# Gemi mais uma vez me movimentando contra ele.**

**# Pareço atriz pornô!# Disse com voz de choro colocando as mãos em seus ombros. # Olha só , como eu...AHHH!# Ele acariciou meu rosto.**

**# Você fica linda...!# Disse apalpando meu peito. Mas droga, que cara...ridicula!**

**# Inuyasha, deixa eu ficar por cima!# Pedi ainda extasiada, ele fingiu não escutar e aumentou o ritmo, gemi ainda mais alto. Ele então saiu de dentro de mim, eu me levantei irada.**

**# O que foi Kagome?# Perguntou, eu o encarei furiosa.**

**# INUYASHA!# Ia pular em cima dele quando observei o espelho. # Meu Deus...como meus seios são feios!# Ele me olhou assustado.**

**# Kagome, não!# Disse se colocando sobre mim. # Seu corpo é perfeito...perfeito e sedutor!# Disse passando a língua sobre os lábios.**

**# Se meu corpo for, meu cabelo não é, olhe que palha!# Ele se irritou e me colocou sobre ele deitada.**

**# Pronto...melhor agora?# Soltei um gemido quando ele penetrou com força, me empurrando contra si.**

**# Unhum,...# Quando fui beija-lo ele se esquivou sorrindo.**

**# Como eu sou gato!# Murmurou, o encarei indignada.**

**# Meu Deus, que exibicionista!# Ele riu me abraçando e começou a se movimentar contra mim.**

**# Eu sou lindo demais...gostoso demais!# Me sentei sobre ele e cruzei meus braços emburrada.**

**# Inuyasha, deixa de ser besta!# Ele riu e segurou minha cintura, se sentando também. Comecei a dar pequenos pulos o encaixando contra mim. O abracei fortemente e comecei a soltar pequenos gemidos, ele me empurrava com força me fazendo dar gritos altos. A sensação de me sentir preenchida era deliciosa.**

**# Eu sou besta?# Perguntou em sussurros ao meu ouvido, eu arrepiei.**

**# Não Inu, você não é!# Sussurrei entre gemidos. # Ai Inu..eu vou...ai!# percebi que ele me segurava para o alto, me impossibilitando de chegar até ele. # Não Inuyasha, por favor!# Disse em desespero.**

**# Você estava quase o que? Me diga?#**

**# Eu estava...quase... ai Inu, você sabe!# Disse tentando me mover pra baixo, ele segurou com mais força.**

**# O que?#**

**# Gozando Inuyasha, droga!# Disse irritada, ele riu e me empurrou inesperadamente, gritei de prazer. # Ah Inuyasha...# Disse com a voz cansada, ele me colocou no colchão novamente e se jogou em cima de mim.**

**# Você é ótima!# Sussurrou se jogando ao meu lado, eu ri. **

**# Pelo menos eu arrumei um marido bom de cama!# Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.**

**# Vamos tomar banho?# Eu dei risada.**

**# O que?# O QUE?**

**# Isso mesmo!# Ele me levantou em seus braços, emburrei. De que adiantava lutar afinal? # Olhe, já esta cheia!#**

**# Tomara que essa merda pegue dengue, que absurdo, deixar água parada!#**

**# Eu vou movimentar ela!# Meus olhos encontraram com o olhar malicioso do hanyou, que me jogou na água, eu gritei.**

**# ESTA LOUCO?# Ele riu e se colocou do atrás de mim, me puxando entre suas pernas.**

**# Só se for louco de amor# Girei os olhos.**

**# Cantada velha!# Sussurrei, ele me abraçou.**

**# Mas não é cantada!# O hanyou "esperto" jogou shampoo na água, de modo com que começasse e ficar espumosa, eu não segurei um sorriso. Senti então uma de suas mãos acariciando minha coxa, e logo parando em meu ponto intimo o acariciando. Me agarrei as bordas da banheira e mordi minha boca.**

**# Droga hanyou!# Murmurei fechando os olhos. Ele penetrou um dedo, o que me fez apertar ainda mais as bordas. Ele me enlouquecia.**

**# O que foi Kagome?# Sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido deixando que a outra mão passasse a acariciar meu seio esquerdo.**

**# Inu...assim...você me mata...eu te quero...agora!# Sim, sim...safada né?**

**# Não!# Respondeu. COMO ASSIM, NÃO?**

**# Por favor!# Pedi fogosa, ele negou e me massageou com mais vontade, penetrando agora um segundo dedo. Não me agüentei e soltei um gemido alto. # Inuyasha...vamos!# Pedi suplicante, ele apenas passou um braço em minhas cintura me prendendo. Eu, em ato de desespero comecei a bater minhas mãos e pernas na água, que entrou em conflito com a espuma e tudo se tornou um vales espumoso OO! Me levantei e vi o hanyou perdido no meio das espumas, comecei a correr, mas ele me seguiu e se atirou contra mim. Caímos os dois na cama, ele sobre mim, já ereto, roçando em minha parte intima. Fiquei de quatro e tentei engatinhar, mas ele me prensou contra si e penetrou. Os movimentos lentos se tornaram rápidos me obrigando e agarrar a coberta com força e gemer alto.**

**# Vou fazer você se sentir ainda melhor!# Sussurrou em meu ouvido como se quilo fosse mesmo possível. E sim meus amigos, isso é! As mãos dele começaram a me acariciar. Uma parou no seio e a outra "la". Comecei a gemer incontrolavelmente.**

**# Mais,...mais..rapido, mais forte!# Pedi em um gemido forte;**

**# Já que esta pedindo!# Disse lambendo minhas costas. Passou a penetrar mais rápido e forte, de um modo que chegava a ser violento.**

**# AIII!# Gritei antes de ser tomada por mais gemidos e ânsia por mais. Ele me fazia se sentir nas nuvens. Entrei no climas junto a ele, meu corpo amoleceu e eu cai sobre o colchão, ele se pôs ao meu lado, eu sorri.**

**# Algo a relatar?# Perguntou se achando superior, eu concordei.**

**# Sim..tenho, na verdade, algo a revelar!# Ele me olhou confuso.**

**# Vai confessar que eu sou o rei do sexo?# Cheguei perto do seu ouvido e mordi o lóbulo sensualmente.**

**# Não...# Ele me olhou interessado.**

**# E o que seria?# Ri ainda mais.**

**# Eu estou grávida!# Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Acham mesmo que eu não sabia? Leitores... xP! Ele m olhou abobado.**

**# KAGOME!# Gritou me abraçando forte. **Eu o abracei de volta.

# De trigemeos!# Ele me olhou espantado. # Brincadeira tonto!# gargalhei alto quando ele passou a me fazer cócegas.

# Que perigo! Passar aquele calor prejudicial, você bebeu!# Eu o abracei forte.

# Inu..# Ele me encarou. # Eu estou grávida, não morta!# Ele me olhou me repreendendo, mas logo sorriu.

#Que bom Kagome, que bom!# Gritou beijando minha barriga. Suspirei. Mais um parto dolorido, meu Deus..como eu sofro ¬¬.

OoOoooOOOoOO** 10 ANOS DEPOIS** OoOOoooOOoooOOOooo

_Bem...eu decidi não narrar os fatos do meu parto, ai..dolorido parto!_

_Tive uma menina, chamada Aika, ela é LINDA! Também, parece a mãe, tinha que ser linda mesmo xP! Hoje o Shippou completa 15 anos e quis vir ao parque de diversões nos brinquedos "barbaros", eu disse que estava velha pra isso (¬¬) e bla bla bla mas resolvi vir._

_Aika esta com 5 aninhos, e o meu MARIDASSO esta cuidando dela, pois não quer que uma menininha "delicadinha" venha a um parquinho bruto como esse ¬¬ e se torne como a mãe (eu sei que ele me ama ¬¬)._

_Bem, agora só me resta rezar para que o Shippou não seja besta como o pai não é?...Vamos aos fatos!_

_Kikio e Naraku apareceram no jornal a anos atrás, eles fugiram dos policiais e nunca mais souberam do paradeiro de nenhum deles. Pelo fato da Kikio ter fugido, ela deve er ficado pobre afinal, os pais dela foram morar em Londres e abandonaram a filha dela por ai! Pois é...eles escaparam -.-". Mesmo assim estou feliz sabe?_

# Vamos logo mãe!# Suspirei.Shippou e eu estávamos indo em direção à um parque perto de casa, hoje era o aniversário de 15 anos do meu filhote, então resolvemos andar um pouco. Fomos ao parque de diversões... Ta, ta, eu sei que parque é para criança, mas me divertir um pouco, não custa nada.¬¬ Chegamos lá, e Shippou me encarou.

#Em qual brinquedo vamos primeiro mãe?#Perguntou. Pensei um pouco, até que meus olhos pararam em um brinquedo, estes brilharam de alegria. Meu Deus...que brinquedo magnífico...eu quero...vamos no..

#No carrossel!#

**GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—GOTA—**

#Mas mãe, você não pode ir no carrossel, é só para criancinhas pequenas!# Falou Shippou com uma imensa gota na cabeça e com um ar sábio. Eu o fitei irritada, ele em troca fez gestos com as mãos. # Crianças...pequenas!# Sussurrou mostrando o tamanho ideal.

#Foda-se que o carrossel é para criancinha, eu quero ir e vou ir nele, e ninguém vai me impedir.# Falei autoritária. Imagine só! Carrossel é para crianças..nhoc nhoc!

Eu então fui em direção ao brinquedo de meus sonhos, parei em frente ao moço que cuida do brinquedo que me encarou confuso.

#Quanto que custa?# Perguntei pegando o dinheiro em minha carteira, que por incrível que pareça não estava vazia.

#Me desculpe senhora, mas carrossel é só para crianças menores, e não para adultos.# E daí que é só para crianças seu verme? Me deixe entrar se não chamarei a polícia... Até parece que a polícia vai estar em meu favor... ¬¬

#Não quero saber se é para crianças ou não, eu quero ir e **_vou_** ir nesse brinquedo, ou melhor...deixa vai moço!# Falei entrando no brinquedo.

#Mas acho que **_eu_** posso te impedir minha querida!# Falou uma voz que não me é estranha... Lembra Kagome, lembra, lembra, lembra... PORRA! Não lembrei. Terei que fazer o favor de me virar para ver quem é o dono ou a dona dessa voz irritante. Virei, arregalei os olhos e adivinha com quem eu dei de cara? Quem pensar direitinho lembra. Quem falou no lindo, meigo, fofo Jakotsu acertou em cheio... ¬¬ Aquele ser algum dia ainda ele me bota no xadrez, eu to falando... ¬¬

#Ja-Jakotsu? Você por aqui? Quanto tempo hein?# Falei com um sorriso amarelo. Ele ainda me paga por não deixar eu andar no mais famoso, lindo carrossel que existe. ¬¬

#Pois é minha querida, estou andando por aqui pra ver se acho algum gatinho pra me namorar...#

**Infinitas GOTAS ¬¬".**

#Bem, eu já estou indo com meu filhote para outro lugar, podem ficar conversando a vontade...# Peguei a mão de Shippou e sai dali. Ora vamos, eu pensando que tenho idade pra essas coisas, acho que estou ficando velha...acho?

#Aquele gay era seu amigo mãe?# Disse incrédulo.

#INFELIZMENTE era meu amigo, mas FELIZMENTE ele não fez nada contra mim e seu pai no passado.# Falei com uma mão no peito pra ver se meu coração parava de ficar acelerado um pouco pela correria.

#Que mau gosto para amigos mãe.# Disse com uma cara de desgosto. Quem diria, meu filhote é preconceituoso... pra quem será que ele puxou? OO

#Tem preconceito meu filho?# Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

#Não que isso... Bem, vamos em outros brinquedos, afinal é meu aniversário.# É impressão minha, ou eu senti pelo menos um pingo de ironia, em que ele falava? (Meu Deus...pra quem ele puxou? OO). Meu filho tem andado muito comigo e com o pai dele... Tenho que parar de andar com ele, para não acontecer isso mais. Mas é tão lindo ver ele puxando pro nosso lado! . Agora vamos na montanha russa, e depo... Peraí! Montanha russa? NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO VOU NEM MORTA! Morro de medo só de pensar aquele monstro indo em alta velocidade e dando voltas radicais, eu juro que morro antes de parar! Vou parar meu filho primeiro antes que ele corra perigo de vida. ¬¬

#Onde você pensa que vai?# Perguntei olhando uma hora pra ele, outra hora pra aquele monstro de sete cabeças.

#Na montanha russa oras!# Meu filhote disse me puxando para dentro daquele inferno.

#Você não vai nem morto, eu não vou deixar! Disse segurando meu filho pra ele não ir. Resultado? Como ele é mais forte que eu, continuou andando, mesmo eu estando segurando seu braço. Essa foi uma humilhação e tanto pra mim. Meu próprio filho arrastando a mãe para uma montanha russa e essa fazendo um escândalo para não entrar no monstro de sete cabeças. Simples não?

Bem que o hanyou poderia ser um pouco mais fraco na hora de fabricar o Shippou ( xD). Bem, acabei cedendo e sentei na cadeira tremendo, ele me encarou suspirando.

# Mãe, deixa de ser medrosa, eu entendo que na sua época essas coisas não existiam!# AH NÃO! ISSO FOI DEMAIS! Ai..se meu filho soubesse tudo o que fiz o coitado não se orgulharia da mãe que tem..mas quer saber? Foda-se! O encarei fuzilante.

# Minha época?# Ele riu se jogando na cadeira.

# Sim "mamys", papai disse que você era apagada, que ninguém olhava pra você!# O olhar dele brilhou quando tomei a pose e sorri.

# A meu filho..se você soubesse o que eu fazia depois de tomar litros de pinga!# Ele me olhou assustado. Eu dei ombros. Isso é um INSULTO! DESACATO! ABSURDO! Ele riu baixo.

# Mãe, acho melhor você descer vai, não vai agüentar a velocidade!# Arqueou a sobrancelha provocante. ELE ESTAVA ME PROVOCANDO! Meu Deus...ele quer morrer! A montanha russa começou a funcionar e adivinha? Eu gritei, mas gritei de alegria, a montanha deu 360 graus, e eu ria alto enquanto via o Shippou me olhando ainda assustado. # Meu Deus...devolvam minha mãe!# Ouvi sussurrar, o olhei fuzilante.

# Vamos filho!# Disse erguendo as mãos, ele arregalou os orbes.

# Mãe...o quem você, o que?# Ergui ainda mais as mãos e berrei, ele começou a gargalhar.

**# UOLAAAAAAAAAAAA# **Gritamos juntos, aquilo era divertido "por demais"!.

----------------------------------------------------

Fomos em todos os monstros daquele parque de diversão, eu estava rouca e completamente acabada. Shippou abraçou minha cintura, ele era mais alto que eu, como se isso fosse novidade. Trombamos com o Kouga, que sorriu longamente pra mim, um rapaz loiro, lindOOO estava do seu lado, eu sorri pra ele.

# Olá! Linda como sempre K-chan!# Eu dei uma risadinha para Kouga.

# Ela é realmente linda!# Suspirou o segundo jovem, lindo, gostoso e tesudo.

# Ora, imagine!# Sorri largamente. # Estou ficando velha!# Ele me olhou assustado.

# Eu queria uma velha dessas comigo!# Me flertou, eu ri, o Shippou me puxou contra si violentamente.

# Bem MÃE, vamos pra casa por que o PAPAI esta te esperando!# Eu o encarei furiosa. # Me desculpe gente, mas a MAMÃE esta cansada, não é mãe?# Ele me olhavam curiosos.

# Ainda esta com o Inuyasha, Kagome?# Perguntou Kouga risonho, eu sorri.

# Ainda esta com a Ayame, Kouga?# Ele me encarou divertido.

# Seriamos ótimos amantes!# Shippou me abraçou protetoramente.

# Vamos mãe!# Começou a me empurrar.

# Calma Shippou!# Disse rindo, mais ele me empurrou. # Esta não é o caminho pra casa...TCHAU KOUGA, TCHAU GATÃO!# Comecei a gargalhar quando Shippou me empurrou com mais força.

# TCHAU K-CHAN!# Shippou fechou a cara.

# Shippou querido, vamos para o caminho certo!# ele negou.

# Não...não quero que se encontre com eles!# Eu suspirei. Então meus orbes se arregalaram, meu sorriso aumentou e minha postura tomou forma.

# Vamos por aqui mesmo Shippou!# Ele estranhou, mais me seguiu. Figuras que eu conhecia muito bem estavam na sarjeta, sujos e ferrados, ah, mas dessa eles não escapam.

# De uma esmola pra eles!# Pedi, o Shippou me olhou reprovando.

# Não mamãe, são vagabundos!# Os dois me olharam, meu Deus, que tentação.

# Eles são antigos "_amigos_" meus, de a esmola!# Passamos pelos dois, KIKIO (não sei se é KikYo xP) e NARAKU e Shippou jogou a esmola na testa de um dos dois, que gemeu.

# Maldita!# Ouvi Kikio sussurrar, os mendigos se encararam.

# Mal chegaram aqui, roubaram nossos posto e ainda receberam esmolas?# Arqueei a sombrancelha e olhei pra trás, ri ao ver os dois serem espancados pelos pé rapados que ali estavam. Bem feito, digo, repito, amassado, jogo no chão e piso em cima...

BEM FEITO!

OOooooOoooOOOOoOOoooOOOOoo

Cheguei em casa e vi Inuyasha com a Aika no colo, dei um longo sorriso. Aquilo era tão fofo e engraçadinhoo!

# Pocotó, pocotó, pocotó!# Puxei Aika de seu colo e pulei em cima do hanyou lhe dando um selinho.

# Você mima muito ela! Só por que ela disse " papai" primeiro?# Ele riu e me abraçou fortemente.

# Perai..esse cheiro é do Kouga?# gargalhei alto, Inuyasha, Inuyasha.

# Vamos pra cama..eu quero você!# Sussurrei em seu ouvido, ele me encarou.

# Do Kouga?# Fez cara de choro, eu o abracei.

# Eu te quero.#

# DO KOUGA?#

# EU QUERO TRANSAR COM VOCÊ!# Cri cri cri... As crianças nos olharam assustadas, Shippou começou a rir.

# Papai garanhão!# Cerrei os olhos, o Inu em abraçou.

# Vamos então querida!# Disse lambendo meu pescoço.

# Inu..para...Inuy-yasha..as crianças elas...#

# Droga Kagome...o Shippou ouve os barulhos a noite!# Aika não entendia nada e foi brincar, Shippou não parava de rir.

# Que barulhos? Eu pedindo pra você me satisfazer? Droga Inuyasha..esta na hora de comprarmos remedinhos!# Ele me olhou furioso.

# KAGOME!# Shippou nos encarou.

# AHHHH! HAHHAHAHAHAHA! Pelo menos a Kanna não reclama do que eu faço na cama!# Olhamos assustados pra ele.

# Kanna? A filha da Rin?# Arregalei os olhos.

# Meu bebe!# Pulei em cima dele o abraçando. # Não entre nesse mundo!# O Inuyasha me puxou pro seu colo.

# Nesse mundo em que os homens tem que fazer tudo e as mulheres apenas ficarem extasiadas?#

**# INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA# **Gritei o batendo.

Família louca, vida louca, estória insana. Somos obrigados a viver em uma sociedade que vive de aparências e conquistas. Eu e o Inuyasha só conquistamos o amor mesmo, por que revendo tudo o que fizemos... sinto em dizer... que não somos de meias medidas, ou gostam de nós, ou nos odeiam...

MEU DEUS!

Como somos FODAS!

_Não sei o que mais pode me deixar feliz, mas que tudo nessa vida valeu a pena... Valeu!_

_Bem, agora me dão licensa que eu vou dar um "cochilo" com o Inuyasha! Adorei conhecer vocês leitores, mas eu ando muito " cansada" ultimamente!_

_Não me arrependi de quase nada, apenas de ter sido expulsa do cinema por bater na Kikio...aquele filme me parecia legal apesar de tudo x)!_

_Tenham uma boa noite, que a minha...vai ser bem mais que boa!_

_Até alguma próxima vez! Tchau!_

OooooooOOOOOOOooOoO **FINAIS DE OUTROS PERSONAGENS **OoooOOoooOOOOOOOoO

**SANGO E MIROKU**

Bem, Miroku e Sango, mesmo depois de 10 longos e sufocantes anos continuam do mesmo jeito...se é que me entendem.

TAPPPP!

# Ai Sangozinha, por que fez isso?# Ela o encarou furiosa. As vezes visito esses dois, mas acabo ficando com mais medo da Sango, vocês sabem..esses tapas devem ser doidos.

# Miroku...HENTAI!# Gritou, Yuri chegou correndo. Yuri era o filho dos dois, estava com 11 anos e era mais hentai que Miroku. O parto da Sango foi inesquecível, afinal, não é todo dia que se vêem dois homens grandalhões, Miroku e Inuyasha desmaiando. HÁ HÁ HÁ! Essa fica pra história!

# PAPAI! Larga a mamãe!# Bem, ladainha de sempre não é?

# Sangozinha, por que dificulta tanto? Nós dois já fizemos tantas coisas!# Murmurou, eu apenas observava debochada.

# Eu sei mas...você...você fica olhando para as outras meninas na rua droga!# Eu arregalei os orbes.

# Você olha pra ouras mulheres papai?# Comecei a gargalhar, eles me olharam.

# Droga..a K-chan ainda ta ai?# Perguntou Sango...poxa, como isso é legal!

# Sim, eu estou ¬¬# Miroku abraçou Sango.

# Gente..to indo nessa!# Eles riram.

# Tchau K-chan!#

# Tchau mardinha!# Disse Yuri me abraçando. # Madrinha gata!# Olhei reprovadora pra trás. Affe!

_Eles se amavam, sabia disso. Estavam trabalhando, Yuri catava todas e Miroku comportou um pouco x)! Ainda somos MUITO amigos, e sabe? Eu AMOOO aqueles três x)!_

-------------------------------------- **Sesshoumaru – RIN **--------------------------------------------------

# Kagome...sai daqui!# Disse frio Sesshoumaru, ignorei.

# Gente,. Eu só vim fazer uma visita...como esta seu filho RIN?# Perguntei vendo o lindo bebe nos braços dela.

# Ah...esta ótimo! Olha que kawai!# Disse me abraçando. Rin era líder de torcida, mas se tornamos grandes amigas depois do MEIO-parentesco (meios-irmaos..affe).

# O Sesshy desmaiou mesmo?# Ele me encarou fuzilante.

# Te dou 10 segundos pra sair humana irritante#

# Desmaiou sim!# Comecei a gargalhar.

# Eta Sesshy hahahahahahah!# Ele me olhou e mostrou as garras.

# Sai # Comecei a correr enquanto ria.

# K-chan, volte para nos visitar!# Gritou Rin.

_Eles sempre se deram bem, a humana e o yokai. Não posso negar que me divertia muito irritando o Sesshy, mas que ele amava a Rin, sei que amava. Era raro a briga entre os dois, mas que eram uma gracinha eram!_

_Kikio e naraku mudaram de sarjeta e agora estão fazendo mímica pra ganhar alguns trocados._

_É o que eu digo..._

_Como eu me divirtooo! _

OOooOooOooOoOOOoOOOOOoOoo

**Bem, esse é o final da história, da MINHA história! Sou kagome Higurashi, 32 anos, muito bem casada, muito bem paparicada e feliz!**

**Me digam agora...quem é foda aqui? XP!**

**Bem...agora vou amolar um pouco o Inuyasha, irritar um pouco o Sesshy e evitar que Miroku leve algumas palmadas!**

**Adeus a todos..e novamente...até a próxima x)!**

**------------------------------------------------------- FIM ---------------------------------------------**

# E aí? O que acharam?# Perguntei para todos em minha volta, vi um Inuyasha de boca aberta, uma Sango totalmente em transe, um Miroku com um sorriso malicioso, que já não era de se esperar -.-" Aika, minha filha que agora está com 10 anos, e Yuri filho de Sango e Miroku que está com 11, não entenderam nada, Shippou como já era de maior,e entendia dessas coisas, ficou com uma cara de tacho. Estranhei a reação de todos e resolvi perguntar de novo.

#O que acharam?# Perguntei receosa, desconfiando que já saberia a resposta deles.

#Você ta doida Kagome?# Perguntou nervoso meu marido lindo Inuyasha.

#Eu não, você ta?# Disse em um tom zombeteiro.Inuyasha passou a mão pelos cabelos, e pensando em alguma coisa que infelizmente não tenho essa capacidade de saber o que é. -.-

#Pra que você fez isso? Ou melhor, escreveu isso?# Agora foi à vez de Sango perguntar. Será que todo mundo está contra mim agora? O que que tem, escrever agora sobre a nossa vida? Quer saber? Fodam-se.

#Oras, pra lembrar de nossa vida passada, pra que mais você acha?# Perguntei a todos, mas principalmente a Sango, que me fez a pergunta, lógico.

#Você vai excluir isso agora!# Mandou Inuyasha com um tom que há muito tempo não ouvia.

#Não vou e não vai ser você que vai mandar eu excluir isso. Poxa, eu demorei um tempão pra escrever isso, aí quando eu acabo, vocês mandam eu excluir?# Agora me magoaram. Nem sei o que dizer. Mas não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo.

#Feh, faça o que quiser! Só não deixarei meus filhos lerem isso!# É por isso que eu te amo meu Inu-Kun! Concorda com tudo que eu digo, ele é meu paga-pau! HUAahuAHUhuaHUAhuaAHUahuaAHUahuHAU, Miroku que até agora não tinha aberto aquela boca dele, resolveu abrir.

#Quem diria hein Inuyasha? Garanhão !# Ai Miroku, se não fosse pela Sango, eu juro que você estaria morto e enterrado a sete palmos abaixo da terra.

#CALA BOCA MIROKU!# Falamos eu e o Inu juntos.

#Tá, tá parei.# Fala sério, esse Miroku só fala em hora errada, mas vamos deixar de papo furado e vamos ao que interessa. Depois da discussão que tivemos, fomos comemorar o meu aniversário. Eu fiz esse texto para mim, lembrar de todos os momentos, tristes, felizes, todos os sentimentos que eu tive nesse tempo passado, quero guardar isso como minha lembrança eterna. Nunca esquecerei de nada que eu passei todos esses anos, e meu futuro, será muito melhor do que isso. Bem minha história terminará por aqui, por que se continuar, nunca terá fim, e a preguiça está me consumindo por um momento. ¬¬.

Agora...a palavrinha mágica que eu sempre senti vontade de gritar?

**_OSWARI!_**

OoooooOOOOOOOO **FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! **OooooooOOoOOOOOoOOo

**Fim tosco, ta, eu sei, eu sei! Mas me parte o coração finalizar fics! E sinceramente, eu AMEI escrever essa! ÇÇ!**

**Eu iria dividir esse capitulo ENORME (23 folhas) em duas partes, mas prometi que seria o final, não ia fazer algo assim com você (E seria um modo de conseguir mais review...não quero isso, é mais preferível trazer um capitulo grande a vocês do que dois e conseguir mais reviews não é? X))!**

**Beijos a todos, saibam que AMO a todos vocês! Beijos! MUITOS BEIJOSSS!**

**SACERDOTIZA- **Oláá AMORE! NOSSA, que review enorme, amei, amei! SHUAASISA, comentários inúteis da escritora inútil? Que maldade xP! Sim, sim, peguei mania de colocar suas carinhas HAHAHAHAH! Sim, sim..minhas fics também não andam, a IM empacou no meio do caminho, isso esta começando a me deixar depressiva! As minhas aulas também começam amanha..facada mundial! Meu Deus..isso me mata, vamos morrer Sacerdotiza...BUAAA! (Enxugando lagrimas). Ia ser engraçado sim a sua idéia, eu pensei nisso também, o parto no meio do casamento seria OTIMO! Mas acontece que o casamento era pra ser depois de uma semana, e ainda estava no começo da gravidez...chato né? xDDD! Mesmo assim, obrigadaaaaaaaaa x)! Bem, a Kikio não morreu xX! Mas ela merece coisa pior que a morte MUAHAHAHA! Pobreza, pobreza GOGOGO! Bem, a lua de mel eles precisariam de paz, o Shippou não seria permitido la, isso NEM eu deixei hahahah! Sim,sim! Ainda bem que não tem quantidade certa de letras, senão você teria que mandar duas reviews xP! AMEI sua idéia inútil e idiota de me escrever uma review dessas, ri MUITO, MUITO, MUITO XD! Amo-te guriaa! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo hohoho! Surpresinha no próximo x)! BEIJONESSS! SMACK, SMACK!

**MK-CHAN 160- **Olá! NHAAA, que bom que gostou do capitulo! HSUASHUASHASUA! Eu morri pra fazer ele, mas não tinha achado muito bom não xP! O Inuyasha é perfeitão mesmo, não sei o que faria pra ter ele só pra mim viu...sonhos impossíveis ÇÇ! Sobre a vaca nazista da Kikio ela NÃO morreu, mas eu tive uma imensa vontade de joga-la contra a parede! Mais achei mais legal fazer ela sofrer como mendiga HAHAHA, amo isso xP! O final esta aqui, todinho seu! (LUA DE MEL? Hummmmmmm, mk-chan, que loucura ashushuashasuhasaui!). Adorei falar com você pelo skype viu maluca? Hahahahahaha! Beijõessss! E espero que tenha gostado x)! Atéééé o proximo! BJONESSSS!

**DAMA DA NOITE- **Oláááááá! (Falando com você por MSN xD). HAHAHAH! Não não afilhada, é Rumiko Takashi mesmo x)! Sobre você rir com as minhas ficas, que isso, minhas fics são tão sem sal HAAHHAHAHA! Obrigadaaaaa afilhadaaa por me ajudar nesse capitulo! AMEI AMEI AMEI! E mais uam coisa..da suas unhas pra MIM Òó! É uma ordem xP! Você não queria que acabasse...mas acabou ÇÇ! Tristeza que da isso! Mas eu supero! HAHAHA, abafa! Não acredito que pegou essa mania horrível de mim xD! Plaft, plum, nhoc, nhoc! Espero que tenha achado bem phodão esse capitulo viu maluca? Haha! Lendo minha outra fic afilhada? Poxa...fiquei feliz agora x)! BJONES AFILHADAAAA! Te amooo viu? Deixa eu terminar de responder essas reviews vai xP! SMACK! E claro..não esqueça! Plaft, plum, nhoc, nhoc... dããããã xP! SMACK GURIA!

**CAROL FREITAS- **Oláááá´! LINDO? Poxa, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada xD! O Casamento deles esta aqui! Com uma crise da Kagome no meio da confusão xD! Não sei se ficou perfeito (GOTA) mas me esforcei ao maximo viu? HSUAHUISHUAI! Perfeito? ÇÇ! Nhaa! Obrigada viu moça? XDD! Amei huhuhuhu! Bem..espero que tenha gostado viu? Próximo capitulo especial! SMACKKKKK! Bjones guria! Até o próximo x)!

**NATSUMI TAKASHI- **MANAAAA! Sexo oral aumenta o prazer? oO! Vou tentar! SUAHUIHASUIAS, brincadera baianinha linda de meu core xP! Inda bem que ta acabando? Puxa..que facada x)! HSUASHSUIS, verdade, já foram mais de 30 capitulos, tava na hora de eu parar já hsuashuasasi! E OBRIGADA pela review 301 viu? HAHAH! E pela comu tbmmm, amei, amei, amei (Apesar di você ter mi chamado de lora, burra e lerda -.-)! E PARA de me imitar puxando o R ta bom? Meu erre é lindo poxa auhashuiashuashaius! Bem, ta ai meu hentai xP! Ficou meio frouxo, mas eu não consegui escreve mais não, foram muitos hentais nessa fic, fiquei confusona xD! BJOKASS maneca morena du meu tum tum vermelho xD! SMACKKKK!

**JESSY.SCHMIED- **Ola gatinha princesa xDDD! (Já ta no fim da fic mesmo, não tem mais problema nossos apelidos HAHAHAHAHA!). One shot com 30 capitulos só de lua de mel? Poxa gatinha ÇÇ! Eu que te achava tão inocente! Justo você, que veio da pirulitolandia xDD! Já leu o capitulo antes de toso mundo né safada? XDD! O Inu no tubo de ventilação xP! Seria mais fácil ele entrar e esmurrar todo mundo, mas nãããão! Pelo amor né, as vezes eu passo dos limites xD! Espero que tenha gostado viuu? ÇÇ! Eu também te luv you gatinhaaaaa! SMACK, SMACK! ( E supera esse desanimo! Lembra que vai ganhar uma estrela xD!)! SMACK!

**MAY33- **HAUhauahuaHAUH! Olaaa xD! Não, não, eu ainda não tinha mandado a vaca pro inferno, queria que vocês odiassem mais ela xD! O QUE? (Cara de choro) Não acredito que você vem ao site apenas pra ler minha fic! QUE LINDO POXAAA! ÇÇ! Assim você acaba comigo! Mas já foram mais de 30 capitulos, hora ou outra ela tinha que acabar não é? xD! Espero que tenha gostado viu! E não desanime d Inuyasha nããããão! Poxa, eu te amoooo! (cara ainda mais de choro!). Próximo capitulo vai ter ddicação, se der certo, seu nome vai estar la no meio viu senhorita? xD"! Rir do que escrevo, chorar com a Kagome? (Chorando) POXAA, não faz isso comigo não! Eu tinha que acabar a fic, buaaa! Mas eu faço outra e dedico só a você ta bem? xD! AHH! Fiquei tão triste agora! Eu não vou abandonar você, nem os outros leitoressss! Eu amo vocês, AMO, AMO! Mas eu enrolei muito na fic, fiz de tudo para que ela não acabasse, mas teve que acabar né! (Da um nó no coração terminar fic ÇÇ!). bem, eu vou-me, mas mesmo assim, fica triste não! EU LOVE VOCÊ! ÇÇ! Bjoness guriaa, e até o próximo! (Ainda chorando x). )!

**BEKINHA- **Oieeeeeeee! O QUE? Acompanhou minha fic até agora? NHAA, que lindo, que lindo! (Abraça Bekinha). Legal, hentai, da hora? NHAA! (cara de choro). Meu Deus...vocês leitores são realmente a minha vida! Sim, sim...snif, BUAA! A fic acabou, eu fiquei com tanto remorso que deixei o capitulo grande pra vocês viu? Esperando o ultimo capitulo? Voala, aqui esta ele, recheado de muita imaginação inútil e confusões xD! Espero que tenha gostado do final tagico da vaca da Kikio, mesmo que eu poderia ser mais cruel xDD! Beijos Bekinhaa! OBRIGADA PELA REVIEW, amei ela viu? Colocarei você no próximo capitulo viu? Bjones moçaaa! SMACKKKKK!

**FERNANDA- **Oieee! HSUSHAUISHASUIHSUA! Sua review foi curtinha, mas eu ri TANTO xD! Ficou a sua cara hahahahaha! A idéia do rapto? Adaptei ela sim, achei maravilhosa, nem dava pra desperdiçar uma chance dessa né menina! xD! SIM, SIM! Você acha que eu ia deixar de colocar um hentai: Achei que ficou bem pouco, bem fraquinho, mas mesmo assim escrevi ele xP! Bjoness guriaa! TE AMO-TE XD! SMACKKK! (OBS- Eu ainda vou encher muitooo seu saco no MSN viu? xP) Bjoss, fui!

**SRA KOUGA- **Olááá amoree! ÇÇ! Estou com remorso xD! Eu não consegui colocar aquela parte do basquete que agente TANTO planejo, BUAAA! Mas eu coloquei a parte que ele chama a kagome de mãe xDDD! Ah, idéias totais de seqüestro HAHA! Verdade, imagina só! Eu não teria mais lugar no seu coração e ia morar na rua xPPP! Bem manecaa! Eu queria te agradecer MUITO por suas idéias malucas! Você é perfeitosa mesmo maneca hasusauhasauahsuia! Bjinhosss amoreee! Até a próxima xD! SMACKKKKK! (Do meu tum tum vermelho xP)!

**SRTA KAROL- **OI AMORR hasuashuashs! Ainn, desculpa, eu não te avisei sobre o fim da fic né? Mais isso, supere supere! (Eu, cruel? Eu não sou cruel oO...ta, ta...só um pouquinho -.-...e eu vou te recomendar meu psicólogo, ele é muito bom xD!). A idéia do seqüestro foi MUITO estranha, mas que bom que gostou mesmo assim shauhasiashau! Eu tenho umas idéias paranormais mesmo...tenho que parar com isso x.X! Ta bêbada? OO! Como isso? HAHAHAH! Não, um dia agente ainda vai beber juntas com o "erre" puxado, afinal, ningume nos ama, ninguém nos quer (Eu vo bebe pa esquece meus pobrema!). Ainnn (emocionada). Não sou eu nem minha fic que somos prefeitas, e sim VOCÊ! Que me cativou demaisssss! Muitas saudades de tuuu migaa! Sim, sim..minha leitora preferida xDD! EBAAAA! (abraça karol xD)!. HSUIaHUisA, tudo bem, eu entendo que não queira escrever mais, seu psicólogo deve estar mal, e você deve estar bêbada (Sai desse mundo miga xDDDDDDD!). Bjones minha máster, blaster miga! AMO VC! Bjonessss!

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO- **OLÁ vingada amiga minha SUHAUASIUIHSAIUSIUAHUSAHUI! Bem, vamos ao que interessa (Agora eu vou tentar parar de te zoar xD!). Vocês gostou, pouco, pouquíssimo do capitulo mais gostou é ¬¬! Chata xDDD! Sim, sim..eu não ia dar o gostinho pra você de fazer os dois acordarem juntos HAHAHA, eu sou chatona, eu enfiei a Kikio no meio e ela judio do Shippou xD, leru, leruuu! Bem, eu IA perguntar sobre o vestido dela, eu realmente precisava de ajuda mas...MAS...eu coloquei vestido preto HAHAHA, eu sou cruel, vey xD! Bem manecaaaa do meu tum tum dourado, vou me despedindo! (EU? BEBADA HENTAIREIRA ¬¬ xDDDD!). Eu tam,bem TE AMO (…¬¬) viu? HSUHUAIHSUAHUASa! Bjos manecaa! E até o próximo x)!

**PETIT PELLE- **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oi pequena pa xD (Nããão, não da uma pazada em mim não xPPP!). Minha irmã diabólica, como vai? ( A pá cruel xDDDD). Ahh, você gostou mesmo do capitulo: Poxa, que lindo nee-chan, que lindooo! Adorou a parte do Shippou? XD! O Shippou sofre na minha fic viu coitado, tenho qu parar com issom (Parar por qu? Agora já acabou a fic mesmo... affr ¬¬!). E a hora das pétalas até eu ri, hahahaha, não acreditou que o hanyou tivesse feito aquilo, que maldade xDDDDDD! Te deixei curiosa? (PUXA, que bommm hahahahahahah!) brincaderaaa...brincaderaaa...amiga xDDD! Bemm..aqui esta o capitulo nee-chan lindaa xP! Vou-me indo, espero que tenha gostado diabólica pá..quer dizer..diabolica irmã xD! Te amo MANAA! SMACK!

**RAFAEL THOMPSON- **Olááá! Não, não! A kiki-lixo não piorou a situação, ela ajudou os dois a casarem mais rápido! Viva a Kiki-lixo xD! Bem, os dois se casaram finalmente! Espero que esteja assim como você previu! Eu tentei pelo menos HAHAHAHHA! A Kikio não impediu o casamento, isso é um ótimo começo xD. Ok , um dia agente se encontra no MSN e você me diz sobre seu comentário viu? xD! ÓH Sim! Me desculpe por escrever seu nome viu? xD!é que eu escrevo muito rápido a resposta das reviews, e acabo confundindo os nomes, confusões a parte aqui xP! Au Revoir Rafa xP! Até o próximo viu? BJONESSSSSSS! SMACK xD!

**KAGOME UNIVERSE- **Oláááá amoreee! Sim, sim..louca pra ver o ultimo capitulo? Aqui esta ele! HSuiAHUISHI, depois de muita demora eu tomei vergonha na cara e postei! EBAA xD! (ficou tosco não, eles são nossos heróis mesmo HAHAHAHAHAH!). Hey Miga, temos mesmo que nos encontrar no MSN estou com saudades de você e MORRENDO de curiosidade pra ver o destino da sua fic viu? Posta ela, posta, posta, posta xD! Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo que eu tanto morri pra escrever xDDD! Bjonesss guriaaaa! SMACK, SMACK! By, amo-te xP!

**KATTY CHAN- **Oláááááá KATTY CHANN! JSUIAJUAHSUIHASUAS, cadê você no MSN maluca, morrendo de saudades aqui xD! AHH, perdoada pela demora, mas não bate muito a cabeça na parede não, vai que você tem um traumatismo craniano e morre x.X! (BATE NESSA BOCA TAMIRIS XD!)! Bemmm, o casamento esta aqui, espero que tenha gostado viu? Asasuashsauashasuihsuihauisahai! Insanaa! Pedindo um capitulo dedicado ao hentai de novo? XD! Eu vou tentar sim viu, quem sabe eu faço mais uma surpresa pra vocês xD! Mas vou tentar, nada de certezas x)! BJONESSSS AMORRR! Vê se aparece viu? SMACKKKKKKK! Inté! Amo-te xD!


	35. ESPECIAL para Leitores xD!

**Um obrigada especial para DAMA DA NOITE e PETIT PELLE! Meus dois amores que me ajudaram DEMAIS com o final da fic! AMO MUITO VOCÊS MENINAS! Obrigada mesmo! (alguns finalzinhos maléficos pro povo xD! Quatro cada um O.O! BRIGADA GENTE xD)**

**ME PERDOEM! Eu estou com pressa! Esse capitulo era pra ter saído mais cedo, portanto gente, não poderei responder as reviews! Isso é..responderei para as pessoas que postaram agora e não estarão na historia OK? GENTE eu AMEI todos os comentários, do FUNDO DO CORAÇÃO! Quase chorei na frente do computador, nunca vou esquecer VOCÊS! Essa fic vai me deixar SAUDADES demais!**

**Queria me desculpar com a NATYH CHAN e com a LEILA, mas não pude coloca-las no texto, afinal, não conhecia a personalidade de vocês! Porem respondi suas reviews, estão no fim da fic, me perdoem ok? Amei a review de vocês, amei mesmo!**

**AMO TODAS! Sentirei SAUDADES demais! ÇÇ!**

**(OBS: ME PERDOEM POR NÃO RESPONDER AS REVIEWs PESSOAL DA HISTÓRIA! ÇÇ! AMOOO VOCÊS ÇÇ!)**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Gente, primeiramente...**

**Eu sou loira e minhas idéias são um pouco desfalcadas das consideradas "boas", tomando lugar de "desmioladas" e "idiotas", portanto, mesmo que esteja ruim espero que fiquei bom!**

**HAHAHAH xD**

**Capitulo FEITO com falas de: _Sacerdotiza_**, MK-chan160**_, Dama da Noite, _**Carol Freitas**_, Jessy Schmied, _**Fernanda**_, Sra. Kouga, _**Srta. Karol**_, Gheisinha Kinomoto, _**Petit Pelle**_, Rafael Thompson_**, Kagome Universe**_, Katty chan, _**Kagurafan17**_, Paulinha Chan, _**Megami San**_, Patty love Inuyasha forever, Natsumi Takashi, _**May33**_ e _**Haruko Sakura**. (Falas frustramente comediantes...gente, deixo claro que INVENTEI elas, nada de ofensas pessoas xD)**

**ESPERO do fundo da minha alma atordoada x) que estejam todos ai! Um obrigada ESPECIAL para as pessoas que comentaram no ultimo capitulo e pedir desculpas por não coloca-las no texto, porem foi impossível, já que não conheço a personalidade delas pelo menos para as falas.**

**Obrigada x)**

**(reviews de quem não participou no fim do capitulo)**

**Isso é um tipo de brincadeira então vocês estarão no casamento do Inuyasha. Algumas de vocês serão colocadas juntas, meu Deus, que suruba! Muita bebida vai rolar solta! Como já disse anteriormente é uma brincadeira, então espero que ninguém se sinta ofendida xP! Os grupos poderão ser desfeitos no decorrer da fic, mas por exemplo: Natsumi Takashi estará no começo do cap, ela será colocada novamente no fim, estão entendendo? -.-" Bem...**

**Lá vamos nós! (Capitulo narrado em 3ª pessoa)**

**OBS- MENINAS, eu tentei associar vocês a algum grupo então..finjam que se conheçam HAHAHAH xD! Até!**

_Bem__um calor escaldante, roupas luxuosas, vestidos curtos, smolking's chiques e um bando de mulheres amontoadas..Realmente digno de um casamento luxuoso de um certo hanyou com uma certa humana._

_A historia foi publicada, os leitores vendo chocados a cada cena redigida pela noiva e curiosos, de fato. Inuyasha, que preparou o casamento se viu confuso na hora de fazer os convites e pediu para quem? Para quem?_

_Sim...para Tmizinha, pobre amiga da amiga, da amiga, da amiga de sua falecida mãe. Não podemos negar que ela ficou feliz em ver aquele homem perfeito perto dela Porem, nada foi tão perfeito.._

_Pedidos rolaram e decidiu aceitar, já que uma pessoa muitoooo "generosa". Ta, nem tanto._

_Foram convidados então os leitores da louca história e feliz participam do casamento. Muito felizes._

**------------ _NATSUMI TAKASHI, SRAKOUGA, MK CHAN-160, GHEISINHA KINOMOTO_ --------------**

# Vey, esse calor e esses dois que não entram logo!# resmungou Natsumi Takashi emburrada. Gheisinha a olhou debochada enquanto Sra Kouga a cotovelava.

# Cala boca mana, tente parecer amigável!# Suspirou Sra. Kouga, Natsumi revirou os olhos.

# Como se isso fosse possível! Estamos quase mofando!# Sra. Kouga suspirou novamente. # Alem do mais espero a fic inteira pelo casamento, isso é um absurdo!# Mk-chan começou a rir.

# Tomara que tenha algo sobre a lua de mel!# Gheisinha a olhou boquiaberta. # Ah gente, vai dizer que vocês não lêem só por causa do hentai!# Sra Kouga abafou um riso. Gheisinha interviu.

# Realmente, aquela bêbada hentaieira só é boa pra escrever hentai!# Gheisinha fez um olhar emburrado. # Sem contar que ela pregou uma peça em mim no MSN# Sra. Kouga a olhou espantada.

# Quem? A Kagome?# Natsumi ainda emburrada abaixou a cabeça em negação.

# Mas é loira mesmu!# Não agüentou e começou a rir. #A tata né!#

# Eu sou ruiva!# resmungou, Mk-chan deu um tapa na própria testa.

# E esses dois que não chegam logo, do jeito que a kagome é já deve ter pensado em fugir! # Encarou o alem. # O pior é que fico pensando na minha prova de matemática!#

# Mas meu Deus..o que sua prova tem a ver com isso?# perguntou Gheisinha se abanando.

# Eu vou tirar zero, e não importa a situação isso é preocupante!# Começou a rir do que ela mesma disse, Natsumi se jogou na cadeira.

# Daqui a pouco eu durmo!# Mk-chan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Nossa, por que você tão entediada?# Disse também entediada, Gheisinha se jogou contra a cadeira também.

# O que me preocupa não é a demora deles, e sim a demora da missa!# As quatro se encararam desanimadas. # Maldita Tmizinha que nos convidou!#

# Ah, eu queria ser a madrinha!# Emburrou Sra. Kouga. # Ou melhor..a amante# Sussurrou de modo que ninguém ouvisse.

# Eu também!# Disse Natsumi com os olhos cerrados. # Mana desnaturada! Eu agüento ela todo o dia e ela não pede pro Inuyasha me deixar ser madrinha!#

# Como se alguém quisesse você como madrinha!# Disse Mk-chan, que começou a gargalhar. # Brincadeira, brincadeira!#

# Ah..ninguem me ama!# Começou Natsumi, Gheisinha colocou a mão em seu ombro.

# Eu te amo mana!# Mk-chan concordou, Sra.Kouga a olhou com desdém.

# Chata, eu também te amo!# Natsumi sorriu convencida.

# Todos me amam, eu já sei, eu já sei!# Ghe deu um pedala robinho em Natsumi, Mk-chan suspirou entediada.

# Convencida!# Começou a se abanar. # Esta um calor terrível, realmente!# Sra.Kouga se jogou na cadeira, ficando apenas Mk-chan em pé.

# Sabe...eu estava pensando..o filho deles vai ficar um gato né?# As outras três se entreolharam sorrindo maliciosas.

# Se agente não pega o pai, pegamos o filho!# Disse Mk-chan, Gheisinha começou a rir.

# Ele é mesmo um gostoso!# A palavras "pedofilia" foi ouvida. # Não o pequeno, o Inuyasha!# A palavras "adultério" também foi ouvida, Natsumi cutucou Sra.Kouga.

# Agora que você disse, eu fico imaginando ele grande e gostoso!# Mk-chan enfim se jogou na cadeira.

# O pior de tudo é ver que, o pai esta casando, as chances foram parar no fundo do poço, e o filho...bem...quando ele crescer e for "pegavel" ele não vai aceitar velhas como agente vai ser!# Gheisinha arqueou a sobrancelha assustada.

# Essa idéia me assusta!# Natsumi riu.

# Até velha ele vai me querer, HÁ-HÁ!# Sra. Kouga bufou.

# Mas ta convencida hoje hem? Se você nessa idade já não conseguiu o Inuyasha por que iria conseguir o filho dele?# Sra Kouga mexeu nos cabelos sensualmente. # Se tem alguém que ele vai querer sou eu!# Gheisinha tossiu.

# Parem com as piadas por favor?# Gheisinha perguntou irônica. Mk-chan respirou fundo.

# Realmente, essas piadas estão me dando ânsia!# Sra. Kouga suspirou.

# Culpa da Natsumi!# Natsumi encarou Sra.Kouga furiosa. # Ela fica ai influenciando a gente a brigar!#

# Ah..tudo culpa minha agora!# Disse Natsumi cruzando os braços. # Não tenho culpa que eu estou quase morrendo sufocada aqui!#Gheisinha riu.

# São esses outros convidados! A culpa é deles!# Mk-chan a olhou curiosa.

# Por que Gheisinha? Eles não estão fazendo nada!# Gheisinha a olhou com desdém.

# Nada a não ser roubar o NOSSO oxigênio!# Sra.Kouga suspirou longamente.

# Essa igreja abafada...eu vou morrer!# Disse, Natsumi a olhou torto.

# Correção: NÓS vamos morrer!# As quatro se olharam bufando.

----------- **_PETIT PELLE, DAMA DA NOITE e SACERDOTIZA_** -------------------

# Essa Tmizinha é uma idiota!# Disse Petit Pelle. # ¬¬...eu aqui morrendo, querendo Montilla e ela me manda direto para uma missa!# Dama da Noite começa a rir.

# Pare com isso mana Pelle-chan, agente vê a missa, daí vamos para a festa e você bebe!# Dama da Noite arqueou uma sobrancelha. # bebe um pouco né!# Petit Pelle encarou o nada maníaca.

# Estou pensando em um modo de retalhar aquela idiota! Imagina só...que calor !# Dama da Noite começou a refletir.

# Sabe...eu acho a Kagome fodastica, tão fodastica que eu até imagino se ela seria louca de fugir!# Dama da Noite arregala os olhos. # Cacete, lasquei minha unha!# Petit Pelle fecha um de seus olhos.

# As minhas estão intactas...se acontecer algo a elas eu mato alguém!# Dama da noite espreguiçou.

# Que ódio...fiquei sabendo que a Kikio fugiu...aquela vaca!# Petit fez expressão pensativa.

# Onde será que ela foi parar?# Perguntou se arrependendo profundamente de ter escolhido a cor de tonalidade preta. Encarou Sacerdotiza que até o momento não tinha aberto a boca e estava com o vestido também preto.

# Espero que em uma ilha isolada lotada de tubarões..aquela maldita!# Sussurrou Dama da Noite, Sacerdotiza começou a rir, enquanto encarava as duas.

# Gente..eu to morrendo de calor!# Ela observa o além com um olha maligno. # Sorte do Inuyasha que ele é bonitão, senão eu já tinha ido embora daqui!# Dama da noite começou a se abanar.

# pelo amor de Deus, esses dois que não entram logo!# Petit Pelle pigarreou.

# O mais incrível é que nos chamaram meia hora antes!# Sacerdotiza começou a rir ansiosa.

# Realmente, acho que o ser humano gosta de sofrer!# Ela observou as outras duas. # Eu na verdade só vim aqui pra ver o Sesshoumaru la no altar, se não fosse por isso não estava nem ai pro casamento!# Dama da noite suspirou.

# Eu vim pelo casamento mesmo! Não quero ver o Sesshoumaru com outra Rin..me lembra o meu Sesshoumaru!# Petit Pelle concordou.

# Também lembro do meu!# Sacerdotiza, acompanhada do olhar maligno sorriu.

# Eu não tenho o meu, mas uso e abuso do Sesshoumaru da Rin!# Dama da Noite e Petit a encararam.

# Dele? Do irmão do Inuyasha?# Sacerdotiza concordou com desdém.

# Sim...eu drogo ele e o levo pra cama!# Dama da Noite começou a rir freneticamente.

# Esses Sesshoumaru's são uns tarados!# Emburrou. # eu odeio quando alguém fica me perguntando dessas coisas sabe? Essas coisas putas?# Petit sorriu maliciosa.

# Eu já não...as vezes apelo pro sexo mesmo!# Sacerdotiza arqueou as sobrancelhas.

# Hentai é tudo mesmo... perversão e diversão!# Disse cruelmente sorrindo. # GENTE QUE CALOR!# Gritou irritada, Petit concordou.

# É o que eu digo, vamos nos juntar e acabar com a raça da Tmizinha!# Dama da Noite olhou assustada.

# A não..eu amo minha madrinha!# Emburrou. # Apesar dela beber e ficar me tirando as vezes!# a Sacerdotiza riu.

# A guria ainda não fez nada pra mim!# ... # Mas sinto que ela ainda vai fazer? Acho que sei la...nós duas ainda vai matar alguém, errar o tiro e acabar matando uma a outra!# Petit colocou a mão no ombro da Sacerdotiza.

# Ela ainda vai apanhar!# Sorriu como se lembrasse de algo. # Mas mudando de assunto, vamos tentar nos distrair enquanto o padre não se apresenta?

# Divertir?# Perguntou Dama da Noite. # Eu estou ficando com sono já, minha única diversão no momento é falar mal da Kikio!# Sacerdotiza bocejou.

# Vamos tacar fogo nos outros!# Petit concordou.

# Não é uma má idéia!# Sacerdotiza voltou a se abanar.

# Gente..vamos matar a Kikio?# As duas olharam a mesma. # Sabe...um dia eu atrasei com minha fic e os leitores jogaram tantas coisas que juro que vi um tijolo quase batendo no meu rosto!# Dama da noite começou a rir, Petit emburrou.

# nem me fale...eles são cruéis!# Petit começou a batucar no banco da missa. # Entediosamente entediada!# Dama da noite cerrou os olhos.

# Nem me fala mana! Nem me fala!# Sacerdotiza olhou pras duas.

# Gente, vou dormir, quando começar vocês me chamam!# Dama da Noite ficou com uma gota na cabeça sorrindo desconcertada.

# Se eu não dormir até lá..# Ela suspirou. # E eu ODEIO ser acordada!# petit Pelle se aconchegou no banco.

# Eu ainda mato alguém!# As duas suspiraram concordando.

# Correção: NÓS matamos!# Disse Dama da Noite emburrada.

------------------**_KATTY CHAN, KAGURAFAN17, PAULINHA CHAN_**-----------------------------

# Gente do céu, que demora!# Dizia para si mesma Kagura17, que estava debruçada no banco. # Esses dois que não entram logo, eu quero ir pra casa!# Continuou emburrada.

# Sabe que eu também?# Perguntou Katty chan. # Eu, na verdade só estou aqui por que o povo do manicômio deixou!# Kagura arregalou os olhos.

# Manicômio?# Katty concordou. # Eu já dei passagem por la, foi terrível!# Paulinha chan que estava sentada ao lado das duas entrou na conversa.

# Eu já fui pra la!# Concordou emburrada. # Foi horrível, mas acostumei! Alias..eu fui parar la por compulsão!# Kagura a olhou curiosa.

# Compulsão?# Perguntou, Paulinha riu.

# Sim...eu queria tanto o Inuyasha que comecei a beijar a televisão gritando que ele era gostoso u.u!# Katty chan suspirou.

# Nem fale...eu fui por loucura mesmo!# Ela começou a rir. # As vezes eu encarno no 007, sei la..eu posso matar vocês duas a qualquer momento!# Kagura riu.

# Gente..eu não devia ter vindo de vermelho!# Disse se encarando, Katty observou as roupas de Kagura. # Devia ter usado branco, ta muito ABAFADO!# Resmungou irritada, Paulinha balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# Viemos muito cedo! Esta uma coisa de louco esse casamento, eles não entram logo!# Começou a reclamar, Katty concordou.

# Culpa da Tmizinha!# Emburrou. # Alem do mais...eu quero uma cerveja!# O.O! Kagura se debruçou ainda mais no banco.

# Eu quero algo pra beber! Esse padre demorado e aqueles dois enrolados!# Emburrou. # Eles tem que entender que eu sou atarefada! Cuido do RPG, dos meus gatos, fico na internet e tenho que comer!# Começou a rir do que ela mesma disse. # Não que eu seja vagabunda...# Katty chan também riu.

# Eu também tenho que fazer um monte de coisa! Uma delas é matar meus médicos, a outra é falar no MSN com o meu amor! S2!# Paulinha riu.

# Eu tenho que atualizar meu flog e ler hentai's!# Kagura começou a rir. # Gente...eu preciso de hentai's pra sobreviver ¬¬"! Preciso de emoção!# Katty chan a abraçou.

# Nem me fale...hentai e emoção!# Kagura abanou a cabeça em negação.

# Gente..estamos nos iludindo! Essa merda de casório que não acontece nunca! Eu estou realmente ficando irritada!# Começa a bufar.

# Todos estão..olha só aquele grupo!# Diz Katty apontando para NATSUMI, SRA KOUGA, MKCHAN160 e GHEISINHA que estavam quase dormindo no banco. # Logo ficaremos assim!# Paulinha olhou para as duas com os olhos brilhando.

# Ai, eu to reclamando mais quero tanto ver esses dois casando!# Os olhos brilham mais ainda. # Eles brigam, mas são muito KAWAAI!# Katty concorda.

# Sim..na minha opinião o casal mais perfeito u.u# Kagura espreguiça.

# Que são, podem realmente ser, mas eu estou com dor nas costas de tanto ficar aqui plantada!# Resmungou.

# É isso que me irrita, quero tanto ver os dois e esses lerdos que não entram!# Disse Katty prestes a esmurrar o primeiro que passasse do seu lado.

# Eu fico ansiosa com casamentos! Imagine quando for o meu!#Paulinha diz com os olhos ainda brilhando. # Meu Deus..ainda mais se for com um GOSTOSO feito o Inuyasha, aiaiaiaaiaiai!# Kagura riu.

# Não precisa nem casar...conhecendo já esta bom!# Katty começou a gargalhar.

# Realmente! Ele é um Deus, vendo um na frente já esta ótimo! .# Paulinha pigarreou.

# Do jeito que eu sou azarada só vejo um desses na frente antes de morrer!# Suspirou desanimada. # Pelo menos eu estou com esse vestido rosa aberto nas costas..sem perigo nenhum de passar um calor tão sufocante como o que vocês estão passando!# Kagura deu um olhar fuzilante pra ela.

# Você ainda vai sentir na pele!# Começou a se abanar. # Esse maldito vestido vermelho alem de ser escuro fez o favor de só ter o decote como ajuda, nas costas é todo fechado!# Katty olhou pra Paulinha suspirando.

# O meu é roxo..mas eu também ia colocar rosa ta?# Paulinha começou a rir.

# Esses dois que não entram logooo!# Disse chorosa Paulinha pras outras duas. # Eu quero a minha mãe ÇÇ#. Kagura arregalou os olhos.

# Eu quero a minha cama!# katty as olhou divertida.

# Eu quero o meu gardenal!# Começou a rir. # Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha!#

# Gente...eu quero ser rica!# Disse do nada Kagura, Katty olhou pra ela.

# Eu quero ser rica e feliz!# Paulinha encarou as duas.

# Eu quero ser rica, feliz e bêbada# Disse com os olhos voltando a brilhar. # E bem casada!#

# NHAA! Não fale de casamento que eu lembro que estou mofando esperando um ser realizado!# Disse Kagura com um olhar maquiavélico. # Eu vou sair daqui q volto só pra ir a festa!# katty suspirou em negação.

# Essa Kagome é foda...o que será que ela esta fazendo agora?# Paulinha a cortou.

# Sexo! ¬¬# Katty fez expressão pensativa. Paulinha riu nervosa.

# Não é de se duvidar!# As três se jogaram contra o banco.

# Espero sinceramente que eu seja recompensada por isso!# Diz Kagura.

# Eu espero que tenha muita bebida boa lá!# Disse paulinha, Katty suspirou.

# Espero que eu não entre em coma alcoólico!# Começou a rir. # Eu quero esse casamento! Alem do mais não quero nem ver a duração da missa!#

# AHH!# gritou Kagura. # Não me fale em duração, se agente já esta morrendo aqui podendo conversar imagina na hora da missa? Eu durmo!#

# Espero que seja emocionante, que aconteça alguma coisa!# Disse Katty imaginando coisas e rindo, Paulinha começou a rir também.

# Imagina se ela fugir?# Ela para de rir e arregala os olhos. # E se ela fugiu e nos deixou plantadas aqui?# Kagura suspira.

# Não quero nem imaginar..isso foge do roteiro..# Kagura ri. # E se ela fugir e não avisar ninguém, todos nós vamos atrás dela e a chicoteamos!# Katty riu.

# Daqui a pouco eu vou cometer suicídio isso sim!# Paulinha arqueou as sobrancelhas debochadas.

# Correção: NÓS vamos!# Kagura riu também desanimada.

# Eta coisa clichê!# katty suspirou. As três se olharam mortas se jogando contra o banco.

--------------------------- **_MAY33 , FERNANDA, CAROL FREITAS e MEGAMI SAN_** -------------------------------

# Não acredito que a fic vai acabar!# Emburrou May33 suspirando amargamente. # Pelo menos eu vou ver os dois casados..uma coisa boa!# Fernanda a encarou.

# O bom também é que vai ter hentai, com certeza!# May arqueou a sobrancelha.

# É...não vou negar que...eu também quero ler o hentai!# Megami San começou a rir.

# Pois é, pois é...mas prefiro que esse casamento saia logo!# Murmurou. # Alem do mais, to começando a achar que preferia LER o casamento que participar. Pelo menos parece que tudo ia mais rápido, não sei!# Carol Freitas cutucou Megami San.

# Agora que você esta dizendo...não é que é verdade?# May fez uma expressão pensativa arqueando a sobrancelha.

# É mesmo..eu devia ter lido!# Emburrou, Fernanda se espreguiçou.

# Pelo menos eu vou ver o inuyasha ao vivo!# Começou a bater as unhas no banco. # Vai que as vezes ele olha pra mim de um jeito "especial!"# Sorriu largamente, Carol Freitas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

# Era bom que ele nos visse..mas acho que só vai olhar a Kagome!# Fez um olhar de tédio ao horizonte. # Eu queria estar em casa comendo amendoins!# Megami San arregalou os olhos.

# Eu tenho que estudar, maldita escola!# Sussurrou, May a olhou assustada.

# Nem me fale em estudar!# Disse chorosa. # Merda de escola!# Fernanda riu.

# Gente...eu to com sede!# O sorriso se desfez. # MUITA sede! Aqui ta muito abafado! ¬¬# Disse indignada, Carol concordou.

# Tem muita gente nessa droga! Vocês viram a Tmizinha por ai?# Perguntou, Megami San negou.

# Não..deve estar bebendo algo bem gelado em um lugar bem fresquinho!# disse irritada, Fernanda tossiu.

# Nem me fala uma coisa dessas!# Logo engoliu seco. # imagine..ela marcou mais cedo pra gente ficar esperando e ela lá na casa dela..dormindo com o ventilador ligado!# Carol Freitas suspirou.

# Espero que esse casamento seja perfeito!# Disse voltando a sorrir. # Esperei tanto por isso! Eles são muito fofos!#

# Fofos e demorados!# Indagou May. # MUITO demorados!# Megami San encarou as três assustadas.

# Agente fica reclamando mais...será que aconteceu alguma coisa?# Carol Freitas deu um olhar assustado.

# Nem me diz isso!# Carol se abraçou. # Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a kagome?#

# Bobagem!# Disse Fernanda com desdém. # Eles já passaram por tanta coisa que duvido que justo hoje se dêem mal!# May concordou.

# Mas vocês sabem como a tmizinha é! # Disse entediada. # Apronta cada um que olha! Eu, por exemplo queria que a Kikio tivesse morrido a longos tempos atrás!#

# Sabe gente..eu queria saber o final da Kikio!# Disse Carol emburrada. # Ficou tão vago... eu queria saber como ela morreu!#

# E quem garante que ela morreu?# Perguntou Fernanda. # No anime por exemplo ela já morreu e ta la...vagando idiotamente!#

# Eis a questão!# Disse Megami San. # Ela pode estar no bem bom e agente pensando que ela se ferrou!# May começou a balançar a cabeça em negação.

# Se isso aconteceu...eu mato ela, mato a Tmizinha e mato a Kagome..por que o inuyasha vai ficar pra mim!# Carol Freitas suspirou.

# Eu só não desejo que isso se realize por que quero o Inuyasha pra mim!# Fernanda arqueou a sobrancelha.

# O Inuyasha vai ser meu algum dia...dai agente vai na cama e... bem, vocês sabem!# As três encararam fernanda com os orbes arregalados. # Ah gente! Fala serio! Ele parecer ser bom no que faz não é?#

# Talvez seja...# Disse May com um sorriso bizarro. # mas vocês sabem...declaimer! Inuyasha não me pertence...ele e os outros personagens são autoria de "Rumiko Takashi"#

# Aé...esquecemos dessa parte!# Disse Megami San.

# Esquecemos completamente!# Suspirou Carol Freitas.

# Ai..eu quero morrer!# Disse Fernanda. # Isso daqui ta muito abafado, não consigo nem me mover!# May a olhou com negação.

# Correção: NÓS queremos!# As outras três suspiraram concordando.

ÊTA COISA CLICHÊ!

------------------------- **_PATTY LOVE INU 4EVER, JESSY SCHMIED, SRTA.KAROL_** -------------------------------------

# Gente do céu! Que sono!# Murmurava para o nada Patty. # Como eu queria estar bebendo agora!# Fechou os olhos fazendo bico. # Maldita hora pra vir toda de preto! Essa abafação! Dia de calor...odeio dia de calor!# Srta.Karol desviou o olhar do altar para a menina ao lado.

# Eu faria de tudo pra estar na festa bebendo também!# Ela se espreguiçou. # Eu to morrendo aqui!# Jessy Schmied olhou para as duas ao lado e entrou na conversa.

# Gente..eu amo casamento!# Disse com os olhos brilhantes. # A noiva toda de branco, é lindooo!# Patty arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Eu quero ver aqueles dois casando!# Murmurou irritada com tanta demora, Karol sorriu.

# Eu também AMOOO casamento! Eu vou casar com um monte de gente!# Jessy olhou pra ela confusa.

# Aé? E posso saber como você pensa em casar com um monte de gente se isso é ilegal?# Karoll arregalou os olhos e fez expressão pensativa.

# Eu caso e separo oras ¬¬"# Patty começou a rir.

# Eu tenho vários candidatos, mas de todos prefiro a bebida!# Disse Patty com aquela tremenda maldita sede. Jessy começou a rir.

# Aff..eu quero morrer, isso daqui ta lotado!# Karol suspirou.

# Um grave defeito! Daqui a pouco eu piro e saio correndo daqui!# Patty arregalou os olhos.

# Eu só não faço isso por que não to afim de morrer atropelada xD!# jessy acenou negativamente.

# Do jeito que sou sortuda a primeira coisa que iria acontecer comigo era morrer atropelada ¬¬"# Patty arregalou os olhos.

# Gente...aquilo lá é uma barata?# O.O...

# O.O# Jessy começou a respirar fundo. # O.O#

# Me-meu...De-De-De-us...x.X# Srta.Karol começou a entrar em choque, Patty olhou pras duas em desespero.

# Calma gente, é só um bichinho, ele não vai fazer nada pra gente!# O.O... jessy começou a entrar em circuito.

# Eu tenho HORROR a baratas!# Começou a rir nervosa, Karol nem respirava.

# Ba-ba-barata-tas...# patty começou a chacoalhar Karol, Jessy rangeu os dentes.

# Eu vou ter um infarto, odeio tudo que seja considerado inseto!# Patty piscou os olhos

# Gente...ela ta vindo na nossa direção!# Karol engoliu seco.

# É hoje que eu morro!# Suspirou. # Aonde esta o meu James em uma hora dessas?# Patty cutucou Jessy.

# Ela ta chegando!# Jessy congelou.

# Falou isso pra pessoa errada!# Patty resmungou.

# Se esse casamento se realizar logo eu mato ela!# patty levantou decidida a matar a pobre coitada da barata, Karol e Jessy a olharam esperançosas.

# por favor...volte viva!# Disse Karol, Patty chegou perto da barata e levantou o pé prestes a pisar, mas a barata saiu correndo.

# AHHH!# gritaram Jessy e Karol se agarrando chamando a atenção do resto da população, Patty começou a rir.

# Mas tinham que ser loiras!# balançou a cabeça em negação. # Minha nee-chan é louca! Marca um horário e deixa agente esperando plantadas!# Suspirou emburrada observando alguém de um outro banco se levantar e matar a barata.

# Eu vou MATAR a Tmizinha e abandonar ela no centro do Rio de Janeiro perdida sozinha!# Disse jessy respirando fundo, Karol começou a rir.

# Eu não posso..quando eu fugir de casa e ir comer chocolate na casa dela ela tem que estar viva!# Patty riu voltando a se sentar.

# Gente, sinceramente, eu estou MORRENDO!# Começou a se abanar arfando. # Eu fui dar uma volta a procura do padre, mas nem ele chegou ainda! Creio que o casamento era pra ser marcado um pouco mais tarde!# Suspirou.

# Eu to começando a achar que o casamento é amanhã!# Disse Jessy, Karol arregalou os olhos. # Olha, pode até ser nessa hora...mas no dia errado, por exemplo..essa hora amanhã!# Karol arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Se o casamento for amanhã eu não deixo ser por que eu quebro tudo!# Patty as encarou com um olhar maléfico.

# Se o casamento for amanhã eu instalo bombas em todos os acentos e no altar!# Jessy começou a tossir.

# Gente...eu odeio demora!# Disse encarando a luva rosa. # Eu quero ir pra pirulitolândia!# Karol arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Pirulito...o que?# patty fez expressão pensativa.

# Pirulitolancha!# Jessy cerrou os orbes.

# É gente...por ai, por ai!# Patty olhou para as outras duas com um olhar horrorizado.

# Gente...com essa sede eu juro que bebo até água benta!# Karol concordou.

# Com essa fome eu como as hóstias e me refresco com água benta!# jessy encarou as duas chorosa.

# Com essa fome e essa sede eu molho a hóstia na água benta e como...pena que é pecado!# Patty arqueou a sobrancelha.

# falar isso é pecado?# karol concordou.

# Pecado é o que eu vou fazer se aqueles dois não entrarem logo!# Jessy suspirou.

# Correção: NÓS faremos...# As três respiraram fundo e voltaram a se abanar.

------------------------ **_KAGOME UNIVERSE, RAFAEL TOMPHSON e HAKURO SAKURA _**-------------------------------------

# Foi justamente como eu previ!# Dizia Rafael emburrado. # Alem deles demorarem pra entrar eu ainda estou aqui, no meio de um bando de mulheres faladeiras!# Disse rindo da situação, kagome Universe arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Faladeiras? Eu não sou faladeira!# Disse indignada. # Eu estou aqui quietinha pra não passar mais calor do que JÁ estou passando, a propósito, e você dizendo que eu sou faladeira!# Haruko Sakura olhou para ela em negação.

# Pare de falar um pouco!# Comentou divertida, Rafael abaixou a cabeça para não rir. # mas eu concordo, isso daqui ta um inferno!#

# Deve ter dado algo errado, a Tmizinha estava empolgado ao fazer os convites, foi com boa intenção!# Universe suspirou.

# De boas intenções o inferno esta lotado!# Sakura riu.

# Vamos esperar mais um pouco, se eles não aparecerem agente vai atrás do padre!#

# Ah claro...e como agente vai achar o padre?# perguntou Rafael emburrado, Sakura suspirou.

# Não sei!# Universe começou a observar os convidados.

# Sabe,...isso daqui ta cheio demais!# Universe olhou para os outros dois. # Isso que dá vir em casamento de gente rica e famosa!# Rafael concordou.

# Eles passaram na TV por um bom tempo, agora essa fic! Eles devem ter rendido milhões!# Sakura rolou os olhos.

# Pelo menos fomos convidados!# Disse como ponto positivo da história, Rafael suspirou.

# Convidados sim, mas agora estamos mofando aqui dentro!# Universe olhou pra ele com expressão chorosa.

# Mofando! E como estamos mofando! Se eles não chegarem logo, pobres de nós!# Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Acho que isso foi proposital!# Disse sussurrando, Rafael fez expressão pensativa.

# Não..._ela_ não seria tão cruel!# Universe começou a pensar.

# Acho que seria sim!# Sakura deu um soco na cadeira.

# Era só o que me faltava! Só volto aqui na presença do meu advogado!# Rafael colocou a mão em seu ombro.

# Existem outras possibilidades! Pense, depois o capitulo do casamento virá, e agente FINALMENTE vai descobrir o por que demoraram tanto! Talvez um louco hentai? Seria divertido!# Universe arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Não..não seria divertido! SERIA divertido se nós não tivéssemos vindo e estivéssemos mofando, agora, como estamos a situação muda!# Sakura concordou.

# Realmente... eu preferia ter lido o capitulo e voltado só na hora da festa!# Universe suspirou cansada.

# É verdade...agora eu fico imaginando que poderíamos estar na festa, bebendo, rindo e se divertindo!# rafael emburrou.

# nem me lembre disso! Estou sofrendo demais aqui!# Sakura concordou.

# Como se você fosse o único! Estou me sentido uma formiga dentro de uma churrasqueira!# Kagome Universe riu.

# Não precisa exagerar!# Deu um olhar debochado para os dois. # Diga apenas que se sente um cupim dentro de um vulcão em erupção!# Rafael sorriu desanimado.

# Isso é mau, MUITO mau!# Sakura se jogou contra a cadeira colocando os pés no acento da frente.

# Como se ninguém tivesse percebido isso ainda!# Universe colocou as mãos nos cabelos os prendendo em um rabo de cavalo.

# Minhas costas estão encharcadas!# Disse se abanando. # Crueldade não ligarem os ventiladores ainda!

# O QUE?# gritou Sakura chamando a atenção geral. # Ainda NÃO ligaram os ventiladores?

**_Na mesma hora eles encaram Srta.Karol e Jjessy se abraçando ao ver uma barata._**

#Parece que não!# Murmurou Rafael abrindo os primeiros botões do smolking. # Gente, espera um pouco!# Disse se levantando e pisando em cima da barata, Jesy sorriu aliviada, ele deu um aceno e voltou ao banco.

# Legal...agente nesse calor, quase morrendo e tendo que ver baratas!# Disse Universe, Sakura olhou com expressão chorosa.

# Eu quero ver eles se casando logo!# Rafael suspirou.

# malditos que não chegam! Daqui a pouco eu levanto daqui e busco a noiva a força pro altar...# Sakura negou.

# Correção...# Todos os convidados a encararam...

# NÓS traremos!# Disseram em coral, eles sorriram.

--------------------- **CASAMENTO**----------------------------------

**# Olá GENTE!#** Disse Tmizinha subindo no altar chamando a atenção geral. **# Eu queria primeiramente me desculpar pela demora e...#** **_NATSUMI_** deu um olhar fuzilador a ela.

# TATA! AGENTE TA QUASE MORRENDO SUFOCADA AQUI!# **_PETIT PELLE_** se levantou de onde estava sentada.

# E AINDA PEDE DESCULPAS? Idiota...# Continuou, **_PATTY_** bateu com força no acento se levantando.

# NEE-CHAN! VAI DIZER QUE BEBEU NA HORA DE ESCREVER OS CONVITES?# Tmizinha suspirou debochada.

**# Então...como íamos dizendo... os noivos estão prestes a entrar, só queria pedir desculpas por..#**

# EU VOU TE MATAR!# Disse **_JESSY_** irritada. # EU DEMOREI MEIA HORA NO CABELEIREIRO E ESSE CALOR DESTRUIU MEU PENTEADO!# tmizinha fez uma cara de espanto.

# APRESSE LOGO ISSO SE NÃO QUER MORRER!# Gritou **_KATTY_** irritada, Tmizinha arregalou os olhos, logo os cerrando.

**# ENTÃO VOCÊS QUEREM BRIGA É?# perguntou Tmizinha, **_KAROL_** levantou.**

# SIM!# Tmizinha sorriu longamente.

# **ENTÃO FIQUEM QUERENDO, MAL AGRADECIDOS!# **O pessoal começou a levantar quando a musica da igreja começou a tocar, todos levantaram aliviados. Os ventiladores começaram a funcionar, alivio geral. O noivo chegou ao altar, mas a noiva tardava a chegar.

#** Inuyasha!# Gritou Tmizinha, Inuyasha a encarou. # Aonde a Kagome se meteu?#**

# Boa pergunta...é você que escreveu o roteiro!# Ela encarou o hanyou desesperada.

**# Mas isso NÃO estava no roteiro!# Ele arregalou os orbes.**

# Não?#

**# NÃO!# Tmizinha colocou a mão na cabeça. # fudeu!# Murmurou. **_Começaram vários sussurros, Tmizinha e Inuyasha olharam pra trás. Sango e Rin correram e direção ao altar, se colocando em seus devidos lugares._

_---------------------- **COMENTÁRIOS **-----------------------------_

# Perai...# Sussurrou **TMIZINHA**. # Que cor de vestido é aquele?# Suspirou. # Que maravilhoso!#

# O QUE? ELA VAI CASAR DE PRETO?# Sussurrou indignada **JESSY**, **SACERDOTIZA** sorriu.

# Meu Deus..que vestido lindoo!# Disse se sentando no banco, **DAMA DA NOITE** olhou abismada para **NATSUMI.**

# Ah minha filha..a Tata é idiota!# Disse **NATSUMI**. # Não esperava nada mais de uma loira!#,** DAMA DA NOITE **balançou a cabeça em negação.

# Não acredito que vai ser preto! Mas não posso negar que é bem original**!# RAFAEL THOMPSON** abaixou a cabeça.

# Assim como previ!# Disse, **KAGURA **observou o movimento.

# Mas que criatura lastimável! (Lembrar de dar de premio para Tmizinha 10 tijouladas)# Disse rindo, **MK CHAN** arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Uau! Preto! Mas..ainda estou preocupada com a minha prova!# Ela suspirou. # LUA DE MEL!# Disse feliz, **CAROL FREITAS** deu um riso abafado.

# perfeito! Que casamento louco!# **SRA KOUGA** começou a rir freneticamente.

# Que idéia é essa? A Kagome é louca?# Arregalou os olhos. # Eu quero aquele Inuyasha pra mim!# **SRTA KAROL** suspirou.

# Ela casando de branco ia ser tão lindo! Mas...# Começou a rir. # Cada coisa louca que eu vejo! (e no sanatório preto de todas as cores...)# **GHEISINHA KINOMOTO **deixou a boca entreaberta.

# Não acredito que o vestido é preto!# Arqueou uma sobrancelha. # Mas o vestido é bonito..nada mau!# **PETIT PELLE** sorria.

# Tenho certeza que essa idéia foi da minha nee-chan idiota... mas porra! É preto! É LINDO!# Disse contente, **KAGOME UNIVERSE** suspirou.

# Ah...mas ia ser tão lindo se o vestido fosse branco!# Disse fazendo bico. # Eu queria que fosse branco!# Emburrou, **KATTY CHAN** começou a rir apertando os cabelos.

# Isso é coisa de LOUCO!# Parou de rir ao ver o pessoal no manicômio. # Eu deveria ter matado eles quando ainda tive chance# Sussurrou, **PAULINHA CHAN** começou a piscar o olho com intensidade.

# AHHHHHH! EU QUERO VESTIDO BRANCO!# Disse começando a roer as unhas. # Ia ser tão perfeito se o vestido fosse BRANCO!# (desmaia).

# Nada a relatar!# Disse **MEGAMI SAN** sentando. # Até que foi legal!# Disse dando um sorriso maroto, **PATTY LOVE** sorriu largamente.

# É PRETO! É PRETOOO!# Dizia ao ver as vestes negras no próprio corpo e logo após no corpo da kagome. # QUE LINDOOO! Ela ta parecendo gótica! ÇÇ! É coisa da minha gothic internacional sister Tmizinha...QUE LINDOO!# Disse se jogando na cadeira derrubando **SRTA KAROl** que estava ao seu lado.

# Nossa..essa vai ficar pra historia!# Disse com lagrimas nos olhos **MAY**! # Ai..que lindooo! Eles estão felizes, eles vão CASARR!# Ela suspira. # Só a K-chan mesmo pra aprontar uma dessas!#

# É...até que acabou bem!# Disse **HARUKO SAKURA** se abanando. # Ela deve estar passando um calor desgraçado! Que dó!# Disse começando a rir. Os murmúrios pararam.

# **QUE COMECE A CELEBRAÇÃO!# Disse Tmizinha se escondendo pra não levar sapatadas, laranjadas, maçanzadas (? ¬¬) e seus precedentes na cara. **

**----------------------------------------------- SIM OU NÃO?----------------------------------------------------**

_Kagome começou a andar em direção ao altar, mas ao longo do trajeto viu uma BARATA morta (por culpa da SRTA KAROl e JESSY) e ao tentar desviar pisou no próprio vestido tropeçando._

_BADERNA GERAL... todos encararam-se dando um tapa na própria testa._

_Casamento vai, casamento vem o pessoal batia suspirava, se abanava, fechava os olhos, dormiam no banco e se espreguiçavam durante e cerimônia. Chegou a hora mais esperada do casamento. A hora de dizer SIM ao noivo e SIM a noiva._

**# Inuyasha Taisho, aceita Kagome Higurashi como sua legitima esposa?# **

**# Aceito...# **

**# Kagome Higurashi, aceita Inuyasha Taisho como seu legitimo esposo?#**

Ela não respondeu, todos encaravam a cena nervosos.

**SACERDOTIZA **encarava a cena com os olhos arregalados quase enfartando, apertou as próprias mãos e mordeu os lábios. # Vamos logo, acabem com isso! Esse vestido esta me matando!"

**MK-CHAN **encarava a cena curiosa e ao mesmo tempo assustada. " Meu Deus...ela vai dizer que não?"

**DAMA DA NOITE **se sentou no banco engolindo seco. " Diz que SIM, diz que SIM!"

**CAROL FREITAS **começou a bater os dedos na cadeira em sinal de nervosismo. " Ela não vai fugir, ela não vai fugir...ela..ela vai fugir! NÃÃOOO!"

**JESSY SCHMIED **olhava a cena com os dentes rangendo " Ela alem de casar de preto vai dizer que não? ÇÇ! VAI KAGOMEE, DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIM"

**FERNANDA **estava parada como uma estatua observando os dois, ora olhava pro Inuyasha, ora olhava pra Kagome. " Se eles não casarem não vai ter HENTAI!"

**SRA KOUGA **pegou um saco e começou a respirar rapidamente neste, como se estivesse tendo um ataque de asma. " Eu vou..morrer!"

**SRTA KAROL **arqueava uma sobrancelha enquanto deixava a boca cair aberta com expressão indignada " Eu si que to entrando em pânico mas...a minha cara deve estar ridícula"

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO **engolia seco vendo a Kagome parada sem dizer nada, logo começou a piscar os olhos e assoviar baixinho. " Isso não esta acontecendo, isso é um sonho...isso é um SONHO!

**PETIT PELLE **encarava entediada o que acontecia, ao mesmo tempo começando a respirar fundo " Eu juro que ainda mato essa idiota! DIZ QUE SIM DROGA!"

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON **balançava a cabeça em negação. " Justamente como previ"

**KAGOME UNIVERSE **começou a soluçar e morder os lábios " Se ela disser que sim eu dou três pulinhos" São longuinho, são longuinho, se ela disser que sim eu dou três pulinhos...!"

**KATTY CHAN **olhava as pessoas com um olhar maníaco. " Ela não vai dizer que não, me diz que ela não vai dizer que não, diz que ela não vai dizer que não, não e não e AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**KAGURAFAN17 **colocava as mãos no cabelo em expressão de angustia. " Se eles não casarem eu jogo trilhões de tijolos em todo mundo aqui!"

**PAULINHA CHAN **olhava com os olhos lacrimejados. " Por favor...faz eles casarem, deixa eles serem FELIZESSSSSSSS!"

**MEGAMI SAN **ficou parada sem expressão. " Se ela disse que não eu juro que tenho um ataque epiléticos!"

**PATTY **mordia o vestido negro com força e raiva " AHH! Kagome droga, diz que sim, antes que eu taque fogo em você..."DIZ QUE SIM, DIZ QUE SIM! ÇÇ!"

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **mordia as unhas enquanto com a outra mão batia em algum apoio (apoio- Sra Kouga). " VACA! DIZ QUE SIM SE NÃO EU TI MEO PORRADA!"

**MAY33 **suspirou longamente enquanto cruzava as pernas em forma de meditação. " Deus zebu, faz eles casarem, faz eles casarem!"

**HAKURO SAKURA **puxava os cabelos negros com expressão indignada " Ela ta abrindo a boca, ela vai dizer que sim..ela vai...NÃO?"

** Kagome Higurashi, vou repetir, aceita Inuy...#**

**# Não!# Cochichos pra todo lado.**

Todos- O.O...x.X" POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ÇÇ"

**# Não precisa repetir, é claro que quero me casar com ele!# **Foram ouvido diversos suspiros aliviados, as respirações aceleradas e os irritantes barulhos de unhas batendo nas cadeiras e sendo quebradas na boca foram aos poucos cessando. As que puxavam os cabelos agora os arrumavam mais livremente.

HEY GIRLS!

# HORA DA FESTA!# Gritou Tmizinha. Todos sorriram se levantando das cadeiras antes mesmo que o padre dissesse amém. Correram em direção a desejada chácara.

-----------------------------------------**FESTA**--------------------------------------------------------

**( NARRAÇÃO EM 1ª PESSOA!)**

_Bem...tomando agora a posição do narradora chata e incansável, que seria eu mesma (XD) em um dialogo monótono, vim EU (¬¬) narrar a história. Acostumem-se, eu tenho muitos eu's, e eu's, benditos eu's!_

_Mas como ia dizendo, creio em dizer que é comum ver varias mulheres bêbadas e jogadas na grama, assim como eu, que estou tentando a todo custo falar difícil...portanto...HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, SAI DAQUI NATSUMI TAKASHI!_

_Perai...aquilo é um copo?õo..._

_Volte chato narrador...por favor! IC!_

**( NARRAÇÃO EM 3ª PESSOA! ¬¬ AGAIN!)**

Pessoas bêbadas, narradoras chatas (¬¬) e novamente pode-se ver Inuyasha e Kagome acenando!

Bem...o estado critico de cada pessoa esta bem "vulnerável" assim dizendo, e é meio difícil poder dizer como estariam agora.

Ou melhor..."estava" difícil. Bem...uma pequena (bem pequena x)) visão desse infern...quer dizer, dessa festa:

**PRIMEIRAMENTE:** **_NA GRAMA_**: **_SACERDOTIZA, GHEISINHA, TMIZINHA, PETIT PELLE, PAULINHA, DAMA DA NOITE (um pouco), SRA KOUGA (um pouco) , PATTY e SRTA KAROL!_**

# HEYYY! Me da esses wisk! IC IC IC!# **_SACERDOTIZA _**pulava em cima de **_PETIT PELLE_** que agora estava caída de cara na grama.

# Sai daqui! Xô, xô, xô!# .. A coordenação motora de qualquer uma estava péssima, **_SACERDOTIZA_** tentava apanhar o ar enquanto **_PETIT_** olhava enfeitiçada para grama. # Por favor..mais montilla! Mais Montilla!# **_TMIZINHA _**que se mantinha quieta pulou em cima de **_PETIT PELLE_** pegando o wisk da mão dela.

# IDIOTAAAAAAA!# Gritou saindo correndo, ate que tropeçou em um corpo jogado e cai de boca no chão.

# AIIIIIIIII!# Gritou **_PATTY_** que estava jogada no chão praticamente desmaiada. # Minha mãezinha desse céu azuuuul!# **_PETIT_** se jogava no chão de tanto gargalhar, até que sentiu alguém chutando sua cabeça e caindo em sua frente.

# EPPPPS!# Disse **_SACERDOTIZA_** caindo "delicadamente" no chão. # Que chão duroo! Eu quero salshisha!# (Salshisha? Salsicha viu gente? XDDDD!).

# Problema é seu!# Disse uma das únicas sóbrias do recinto. **_DAMA DA NOITE_** observava as pessoas com negação, chutando **_Tmizinha_** e empurrando **_PETIT._** # manas bêbadas!# Disse encarando a coca cola. # Meu..essa coca cola ta..me fazendo mal! Daqui a pouco me da acesso de loucura!# Disse rindo, um ser pulou em cima de **_DAMA DA NOITE_** que caiu sobre **_PATTY._**

# O "pobrema!" é da matemática!# Disse **_Patty _**atordoada ao sentir o "peso extra" em cima de si. # Ai minha costela, ai minha coluna! Preciso de combustível..preciso de...álcool .# Disse sorrindo ao ver um copo de pinga a sua frente. **_Gheisinha_** que caminhava felizmente, até felizmente demais depois de trombar em alguém, precisamente **_DAMA DA NOITE_** e se sentou na grama ao lado da desmaiada **_Tmizinha._**

# Oies colhégas!# Disse **_GHEISINHA_** em seu estado já cruelmente fora do normal. # E você que só sabe sambar o que é que fará quando o rock voltarrr!# Disse fechando os olhos e mexendo a cabeça. # Eu não sei a droga da musica, eu não sei...hihihihi! Ai...que dor no cérebro!#

# Dor onde?# Disse **_PATTY_** com lagrimas nos olhos ao sentir MAIS um peso extra em cima de si. # Eu to com dor em tudim, tudim! Até nos ... nos... .#

# Ain, que chão mais estranho!# Murmurava **_SRTA KAROL_** se ajeitando em cima de **_PATTY_**. # Se eu estivesse bêbada juro que pensava que era um ser humano, hihihihihihi, nhua nhua nhua!#

# Ser humano, que que é isso?# Perguntou **_GHEISINHA_** "tentando" se levantar do "chão".

# OLHA AGENTE AI MINHA GENTEEE!# Gritou **_PAULINHA_** se jogando em cima de um "banco", também conhecido como "mesa". # EU VI UM PASSARINHO! CISCANDO NO NINHO!# **_Gheisinha, Patty,Srta karol, Tmizinha, Sacerdotiza, Petit e Dama da Noite_** encararam **_Paulinha._**

# Acho que ela é um et!# Comentou **_Tmizinha_** MENOS desmaiada.

# Eu acho que é uma sacolinha dos supermercados chiques!# Disse **_Srta. Karol_** fascinada.

# É não!# Disse **_Sacerdotiza_** jogada no chão. # É um pássaro!#

# É sim!# Disse **_Patty_** com expressão de dor quando **_Gheisinha _**cai novamente sobre ela.

# AHHHHHHHH! Os ALIENS entre nós!# Gritou **_SACERDOTIZA, DAMA DA NOITE_** balançou a cabeça em negação.

# M dêem uma dose de coca cola por favor?# perguntou, **_Patty_** bateu no chão.

# Me da uma dose de analgésicos?# **_SACERDOTIZA_** riu. **_PETIT _**olhou pra elas vesga.

# Gente! Da pra fechar a porra da janela? QUE SOL ABSURDO!# O.O

# ABRE A JANELA MEU AMOR, FECHA A PORTAA!# Cantarolava **_PAULINHA, SRA KOUGA_** correu em direção a ela.

# CALA A BOCA BISCOITOOOOOOOO!# Gritou do nada pulando em cima de **_PAULINHA._**

# Ui Ui!# SRA KOUGA suspirou. **_SRA KARol_** encarou aquilo assustada.

# Eu quero uma ambulância! CHAMA A SAMUUU!# Disse com a cabeça girando (uau... O exorcismo xD), **_SRA KOUGA_** piscou os olhos freneticamente.

# Eu preciso...an? Eu preciso..eu quero "croquete"!# Disse regatando a caipirinha que estava tomando e andando meio torta. # Mamãe?# Chamou

Meu Deus O.O"

-**SEGUNDA PARTE**: **_O CHAFARIS-_** **_SRA KOUGA, KATTY CHAN, KAGURA17, CAROL FREITAS , MEGAMI SAN, FERNANDA ---_**

# Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn! Por que minha cabeça ta rodando? .# Perguntava com a voz rastejada **_KAGURAFAN_** perto do chafariz. # Será que é porque eu bebi? O.O# Ela fez expressão aliviada. # Nãããããão, bestera!# Quando se sentou na borda do chafariz o corpo "pendeu" pra trás e ela caiu na água. # AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!# Gritou respirando rápido. # nossa..de onde tiraram tanta bebida? Tava tudo dentro dessa garrafinn?# Perguntava como se aquela "água" tivesse saído de dentro da garrafa de cerveja.

# MINHA FILHA! AMENDOIMMMMM!# Gritou **_SRA KOUGA_** que havia acabado de se levantar da grama pulando na água. # Ui...quanta pinga!# Disse rindo alto**_, KATTY CHAN_** passou "quase" reto e olhou lombrigosa pra água, logo pro copo de amarula, logo pra água, e assim consecutivamente.

# hihihih...Eu queroooooo aquiloooooo alii!# Disse para **_CAROL FREITAS_** que passava atrás dela com um copo de batida. # O.O"# **_CAROl_** a olhou rindo.

# AI...ouvi uma piada tão lindaaa!# Disse pra **_KATTY_** que ainda olhava pro Chafariz. # Sabe o que a lora foi faze no Rio?# Ela parou e ficou olhando pro nada. # ixx..errei a piada!#

# JHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA# FERNANDA começou a rir atrás de **_CAROL_**. # MUITO BOAAAAAA!# Disse caindo no chão e fechando os olhos. # Minha cama ta tão dura!# **_KATTY_** olhou pro chão e pro Chafariz.

# Suas bêbadas!# Disse antes de correr no Chafaris e cair em cima de **_SRA KOUGA_** quase a fogando.

# GASP GASP GASPPPPP!# Disse **_SRA KOUGA_** quase morrendo na água. # AR, AR, AR!#

# Onde?# Perguntou **_KAGURA_** olhando pros lados. # ONDEEEEE?# Gritou chocoalhando **_KATTY._**

# Ai, ai , ai, ai!# Murmurava **_KATTY_** rodando os olhos **_FERNANDA_** se aproximou.

# Gente...ces sabem que horas são?# Perguntou **_FERNANDA_** com olheiras e com o RELOGIO no braço.

# SEI!# gritou **_CAROl_** se aproximando. # SEI NÃO!# Disse com um sorriso fajuto, **_MEGAMI SAN_** que até agora bebia vinho felizmente no canudinho parou pra observar a cena.

# Meu Deus do meu pai, de minha mãe, de banana!# O.O". # Que aquele povo ta fazendo no "Rio"?# Ela começou a rir. # RIIO? Que besteira! PISCINAA!# Gritou atropelando **_FERNANDA_** fazendo com que caísse em cima de **_KATTY_** e se jogando na água. # AIII! Por que não avisaram que era fndo? Que dizer..raso?# Perguntou quando viu que ralou o joelho.

# dava pra ver! .!# Disse **_CAROL_** andando em uma RETA TORTA até o chafariz. # Nem da não!# Disse rindo, **_SRA KOUGA_** levantou e puxou **_KATTY _**na água.

# TOMO UM BANHU DE LUAAAAAA! FICO BRANCA FEITO A NEVEEEEEE! SE O LUAR É MEU AMIGOO! CENSURAR NINGUEM SE ATREVE!# Se levantou fingindo tocar guitarra. # É ÃO BOM SONHAR CONTIGOOO! ÓH! LUAR TÃO CANDIDO!#

# Ai...falando em LUA!# Começou **_Kagura_**. # Eu quero comer queijo!# Toda olharam pra **_KAGURA_** assustadas. # AII, que que tem gente! QUEJO É BOM E TEM GOSTO DE QUEJO!#

# E o que isso tem a ver com queijo?# Perguntou **_katty_** olhando feio pras vestes molhadas e chutando **_SRA KOUGA_** que não parava de cantar.

# E daí que eu vou buscar RUN! Nham, nham, nham!# MEGAMI SAN olhou assustada pra água.

# Gente...que é aquilo saindo de dentro do buraquinho?# Perguntou apontando para onde sai a "água" do Chafaris, todas colocaram os rostos ali, a água saiu e elas voaram caindo.

# Ai, AI, AI!# Começou **_SRA KOUGA_**. # Acho que quebrei uma perna!#

# AII, meu zóio!# Resmungou **_FERNANDA_** se esticando na água.

# Meu braço, minha cabeça!# Disse **_KAGURA_** com um galo ENORMEE na cabeça, **_KATTY_** suspirou em pé.

# Esquecram que eu sou ninja?#

**FLASH BACK**

A água voou no rosto de todas, katty deu uma mortal e caiu em pé

**FIM DO FLASH BACK ¬¬**

# Uauuuuuu!# Disseram em unississimo.

# uau nada..quero minha mãe!# Resmungou **_MEGAMI SAN, KATTY_** se desiquilibrou e caiu de cara.

# Ela da uma mortal daquela e cai sozinha!# Disse **_SRA KOUGA_** RINDO, **_CAROL FREITAS_** não agüentou.

# QUE MULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!#

Todas se jogaram no chafariz fechando os olhos.

# Boa noite!# Resmungaram todas, **_MEGAMI SAN_** começou a tossir.

# Não fica de cara na água né esperta!# Disse rindo **_KAGURA_**, enfim..um dia lindo.

O.O...Meu Deus!

--

**NO BARZINHO: _MAY33, HAKURO SAKURA, JESSY SCHMIED, RAFAEL THOMPSON, KAGOME UNIVERSE, NATSUMI (um pouco)_**

# Sanduishe-ishe!# Dizia **_JESSY_** completamente bêbada. # Eu não bebo, eu só chapo!# Dizia com a voz arrastada. Olhou para os outro seres sentados no banco e começou a rir.

# Meu Deus...ta maluca!# Disse **_MAY33_** com uma dose dupla de wisk na mão. # Malucona!# Disse começando a rir alto, **_Jessy _**engasgou.

# Nem to!# Disse contando estrelas (?). # Gente...meu vestido ta rasgado!# Disse começando a se assustar, se levantou, tropeçou no banco e caiu. # Ai!# Dizia tentando se levantar.

# Que ANIMAL é esse na minha frente?# Perguntava **_NATSUMI_** com um refrigerante de laranja (XD) na mão. # O.O...vocês não tem jeito ¬¬# Disse chutando propositalmente **_JESSY._**

# Mããããe, por que você me chutou mãããããe!# **_HAKURO_** começou a rir ao ver a cena.

# Ai...esses bêbados!# Disse balançando a cabeça em negação. # Ai...meu dente!# Disse colocando a mão na cabeça, **_UNIVERSE_** suspirou.

# Amarra meu tênis?# Perguntou para **_JESSY_** que estava no chão. # Amarra?# Perguntou se segurando no bar;

# Ela até que amarraria se isso não fosse uma sandália!# Disse um ser com olheiras enormes chamado **_RAFAEL_**. # Alias...que horas são?# Perguntou, **_NATSUMI _**encarou a relógio, quando foi responder **_JESSY_** teve uma crise de riso.

# AVE MARIA, CHEIA DE GRAÇAA!# Todos começaram a rir, menos **_NATSUMI_** que estava com uma gota na cabeça.

# Idiota...vey ¬¬# Disse se irritando. # Bando de bêbados, chapados, pseudononimos (?)# Quando ela ia ir pra frente tropeçou no pé de **_UNIVERSE._**

# HAHAHAHAHAH# **_UNIVERSE_** começou a rir, **_NATSUMI_** puxou o pé dela de modo que ficassem no chão.

# CARALEO! Ninguém BRINCA com NATSUMI TAKASHI!#

# A tah...claro!# Disse **_Rafael_** sobre o efeito total da pinga.. # Nem comigo, nem coooomigo!# Disse se desiquilibrando, **_MAY_** se levantou de súbto.

# EU QUERO UM SALARIO!# Disse autoritária, **_HAKURO_** arregalou os olhos.

# Salário de que beim?# Todos encararam **_MAY_** ansiosos.

# Eu cansei de trabalhar de grátis!#

# Onde você trabalha minha filha?# Perguntou **_NATSUMI_**, ela riu.

# No bar!# Disse apontando pro bar vazio**_, NATSUMI_** suspirou;

# Tchau bêbados,..vou pra la!#

# Vai pra la! VAI!# Disse **_RAFAEL_** olhando pro lado contrario de onde **_NATSUM_**I estava indo.

# Gente..eu quero...eu quero.. # **_HAKURO_** arregalava os olhos. # Eu quero GRANA!# **_UNIVERSE_** começou a rir.

# Eu também!# Disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

# Eu quero...beber!# Disse **_HARUKO, JESSY_** se levantou do chão.

# Beber? O que? AGUA?# **_MAY o_**lhou assustada.

# AGUA credo? Que que é isso**_?# UNIVERSE _**se jogou no banco.

# Acho que sei la!# Ela encarou o copo de caipirinha fechando um olho. # Ela ta falando de filhos não é? Beber...bebe...meus beber's!# **_JESSY_** estapeou a própria testa!

# Não né! É beberns ¢¬¬¡# **_RAFAEL _**respirou fundo.

# GENTE! Que horas são?# **_UNIVERSE_** olhou pra ele irritada.

# JÁ DISSE!# **_JESSY c_**omeçou a apoiar nas coisas quase caindo.

# São 1:07 da manha!# Disse, os olhares pararam nela.

# NEM É!# Gritou **_MAY _**indignada. # TONTA!#

# SUA MININA!# Retrucou **_JESSY, UNIVERSE _**entrou na briga.

# SUAS BOBONAS!# Um ser entrou no meio de todas separando-as (Elas iam atarracar um as outras, mesmo não conseguindo parar em pé -.-)

# PAREM! Estão se comportando como bêbadas!#

# Ih..olha o cara ae!# Disse **_HAKURo_** encarando **_RAFAEL_** do outro lado do bar falando sozinho.

# Ta xapadão maluco!# Começou a rir **_JESSY_**, já toda destroncada, **_MAY s_**uspirou debochada.

# Nem é!# Virou a garrafa de cerveja enquanto **_UNIVERSE_** olhava a cena abismada.

# Agora eu quero saber o que é ÁGUA!#

Meu Deus...O.O

**UNICAS SÓBRIAS- _NATSUMI TAKASHI, DAMA DA NOITE, MK-CHAN160._**

# Gente...aqueles bêbados me tiram do serio!# Disse **_NATSUMI_** com fanta laranja na mão. # Tem que ser como eu! Inteligentes! Sãs... interessantes, as melhores das melhores!# Disse**_, DAMA DA NOITE_** olhou pra ela com desdém.

# Ix...essa não cola por que agente não ta bêbada!# **_NATSUMI f_**ez uma cara de choro.

# Oxi..vocês são cruéis!# Disse emburrando, **_MK-CHAN_** olhou pra ela sorrindo.

# Por que VOCÊS? ¬¬# Suspirou. # Gente..minha prova!# **_NATSUMI_** emburrou ainda mais.

# Deixa sua prova de lado e vamos nos divertir!#

# Divertir como?# Perguntou **_DAMA DA NOITE_** bebendo coca cola. # COMO?# Começou a rir, **_MK-CHAN_** bateu na própria testa.

# Que essa menina tem?# Perguntou, **_NATSUMI_** balançou a cabeça.

# Não faço a minima! Acho que tinha pinga dentro da coca!# Logo **_NATSUMI_** abriu um sorriso. # Acho que essa gente bêbada..não ta me fazendo bem!# Disse aumentando o sorriso.

# Natsumi?# Perguntou assustada **_MK-CHAN,DAMA DA NOITE_** quase se matava de tanto rir.

# MEU DEUSS! JHAJHAHAHAH, GENTE! Uma piada, uma piada!# **_NATSUMI_** começou a rir do nada.

# VEYY, tinha pinga nesse refrigerante!# **_MK CHAN_** começou a rir da cena, se jogando no chão.

# MEU DEUS!# **_DAMA DA NOITE_** respirou fundo;

# GENTE! Qual é a piada do pintinho?#

# PIU!# Gritou **_NATSUMI, DAMA da NOITE _**negou.

# NÃO! PIUZINHO!# **_MKCHAN_** começou a rir alto.

# Gente...gente... o pintinha tava triste, daí o peixe perguntou por que, daí o pintinho falou que era pq a mãe dele era uma galinha, e sabe o que o peixe fez?#

# O que?# Perguntou **_NATSUMI._**

# Disse pra não ficar triste por que a dele era uma piranha HAHAHAHA!# **_NATSUMI_** fechou a cara.

# Isso NÃO foi engraçado.#

# EU SEI!# Disse **_DAMA_** começando a rir ainda mais, os bêbados encararam a cena suspirando debochados.

# Chapados!# Murmuraram todos...elas se encararam sorrindo.

# Vai um pouco de batida ai?# Pergunta **_Natsumi _**enchendo o copo..

MEU DEUS O.O

-----------------------------**ANUNCIAMENTO**----------------------------

**# GENTE! OLHA AQUI!# gritou Inuyasha batendo a colher em um copo, Kagome começou a rir. Ninguém prestou atenção.**

**# GENTE! ESCUTA!# Gritou Sango, todas olharam vesgas.**

**# Eu e a Kagome vamos para nossa lua de mel!# Todos olharam desinteressados.**

**# Legal!# ...Suspiraram já completamente ruins.**

_Inuyasha e Kagome vão embora, os convidados se olham assustados. O Que fariam agora?_

_Isso que todos temem...o que cada um fez?_

_¬¬"_

**-------------------- 5:00 AM DO DIA SEGUINTE --------------------------------**

**SACERDOTIZA **abre os olhos divagar e lentamente até se acostumar com a claridade. # AONDE eu ESTOU?# Pergunta irritada, levanta descabelada e observa tudo.

# Você sabe aonde!# Ela gela e olha pra trás, suspira ao encarar o Sesshoumaru.

# Que susto Sesshy!#

# SESSHY?# Pergunta. # Você esta aqui na sarjeta jogada...Rin esta cuidando de você!# ÇÇ!

# EU SABIA que nunca teria um final feliz..sabia!# Disse irritada se jogando no chão batendo acidentalmente a cabeça. # LEGAL! Só falta meu vestido estar...# Ela olha pra baixo e vê o vestido praticamente picotado. # Meu Deus..qual é mesmo o caminho de casa?# Diz com a voz rouca tentando levantar. Maldita utilidade. Suspirou quando tropeçou em uma pedra. # Ai..ui..ai..ui..ai!# Murmurou se levantando e torcendo o pé.

# Qué ajuda moça?# Perguntou um lixeiro, ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

# Legal...#

x.X

**MK-CHAN160 **abre um olho logo se levantando de súbto. OBS- QUASE se levantando de súbto, se não fosse a maldita mesa pra ela bater a cabeça.

#AIAIIAIAIAIAIA!# Gritou colocando a mão na testa. # Ai...quem sou eu e por que eu não morri?# Perguntou com os olhos de ressaca. # Bom tempos aqueles em que eu nunca havia bebido! AIAIAIAI!# Suspirou, logo arregalou os olhos. # MESA? Não é uma MESA!# Ela olha pro lado e se vê embaixo de uma cama.

# Hey..pode sair daí?# Perguntou um homem loiro de olhos azuis. # Até agora não sei seu nome!#

# Ele...ele ta de sungaa! X.X..E eu...eu to..eu to de sutiã!# Suspira emburrada. Sai engatinhando debaixo da cama.

# Menina?# Perguntou ele olhando a expressão dela. # Meu Deus..como você ta branca!# Ela respira fundo se jogando na cama.

# Eu quero a minha mãããããe!# Ele suspira rindo, ela tem uma leve tontura. # Maldita ressaca!# x.X!

**DAMA DA NOITE **Se espreguiça de um modo genioso até que pende pro lado e cai.

# CARALHO!# Grita irritada. # Ai..quem sou eu cadê eu mim?# Ela então se depara com SEU Sesshoumaru.

# minha Rin?# Os olhos dela começam a brilhar.

#AHHHH!# grita pulando no colo dele, que a joga de volta na cama.

# Meu Deus...você vomitou a noite toda!# Ela olha pra ele emburrada.

# Mas por que? Eu não bebi!# Diz com uma dor de cabeça lamentável, ele suspira.

# Não..não..fui eu!#

# VOCE BEBEU?# Pergunta irritada, ele suspira.

# Dorme vai...dorme!# Ela sente uma pontada na cabeça.

#Ai!#...x.X

**JESSY SCHMIED – **Jessy olha para todos os lados do desconhecido lugar, LINDA como sempre acorda. Sem olheiras...com o cabelo penteado. Ela levanta e murmura algum palavrão.

# Ai...minha cabeça!# Diz grossa se levantando e ainda andando torto, encarava vesga o mar. # PERAI...O MAR?# Sim..onda,s muitas ondas. # Ai...foda-se, meu vestido..MEU VESTIDO?#

# Ola amor!# Ela ola pro lado e encontro um homem GOSTOSO, moreno, peitoral definido exposto e lindos olhos esverdeados. " Fecha a boca pra não babarrr!"

# A-amor?# Ela se encara e vê que esta vestindo uma blusa comprida masculina, que vai ate os joelhos. # PORRA!# Grita. Ela olha pra baixo e se depara com

os sapatos PRADA salto agulha nos pés, AINDA! RESUMINDO: Ou ela era elegante demais, ou ela não teria conseguido tirar o sapato, ela volta a rir.

# Eu ainda to bêbada, eu sei!# Disse voltando a rir e se jogando na areia. # Ai ai...me da um cafuné vai!# Ela se levanta prestes a vomitar.. # MALDITA RESSACA!# Diz antes de voltar a rir ainda mais, o homem a abraça por trás... # O que eu fiz? xD#... (Sim..isso não passa de uma ilusão ¬¬)

X.x!

**FERNANDA **começou a balbuciar alguma coisa enquanto abria os olhos.# Ai..agua!# Suspirou. # COCA!# Dizia freneticamente enquanto se deitada no meio do chão. # Ai..que barulho é esse?# Perguntava. # BUZINAS?# Gritou vendo veículos.

# SAI DA FRENTE BEBADAAA!# Gritou um homem, ela levantou e se jogou na calçada.

# Eta homem sem educação!# Sussurrou. # Eu lembro de um homem..ai..eu quero bebr..ai...agua...AGUA ÇÇ!# Alguém musculoso a levantou.

# Você esta bm senhora?# Perguntou um homem ruivo, bem apanhado, olhos verdes.

# Ai...melhor agora!#

# Vou te levar pro hospital, você precisa de glicose!# Disse, ela o encarou assustado.

# O QUE? TA MALUCO?# Ele a colocou em seu ombro enquanto ela esperneava.

# Bua!# Murmurou enfim... x.X!

**SRA KOUGA **encara assustada a todos do seu lado. # Onde..eu ..fui..parar!# Pergunta em um quase-grito.

Isso daqui é um puteiro!# Responde uma mulher, ela arregala os olhos.

# TCHAU GENTE!# Grita saindo correndo, mas devido a alta ressaca não percebe a porta fechada e consequentemente bate nela. # Aiaiaiaiaiai!# Um homem lindo se aproxima.

# Eu quero ela!# Diz apontando para SRA KOUGA, ela engole seco.

# Eta homi gostosooo!# Suspira.

# Eu quero essa pra levar pro meu avo!# ÇÇ!

# TCHAU GENTE!# grita antes de bater a cara na parede novamente e desmaiar.

x.X!

**SRTA KAROL **acorda arrumando os cabelos, como se adiantasse alguma coisa. # Ai...que fome..tem aula hoje?# Pergunta se levantando. # Minha cama..ta dura! Parece...TELHADO!# Grita desesperada.

# MOÇA! Que se ta fazendo ai moça?# grita um homem de uma outra janela.

# Eu não sei...ME SALVAA!# grita assustada, quando avista..uma..uma..# BARATA MOÇO! BARATA!# Disse. Como Karol tem mais medo de barata que da morte ela pula do telhado, ele arregala os olhos.

# AI!# Grita ele segurando o braço dela da janela, que era pertíssima do telhado.

# Me puxa!# Grita, ele leva ela pra dentro do apartamente.

# Por que você pulou?# O lindo homem de cabelos compridos morenos morava em um apartamento com..com..

# BARATA!# Diz ela desmaiando na janela antes de cair no chão- ainda viva xD. # Ai...#

x.X

**GHEISINHA KINOMOTO **levantou da cama exausta sem abrir os olhos. Socou em alguém que balbuciou baixo e foi ate o banheiro.

# Preciso..de..oxigenio!# Disse não se agüentando de dor de cabeça, alguém apareceu na porta.

# Vocês esta bem?# Perguntou um ser desconhecido, ela o encarou.

# Eu te conheço?#

# Não!# Disse rindo malicioso, ao se aproximar ela se levantou, deitou na cama e suspirou.

# Apaga a luz por favor!# Ele a olhou debochado.

# Apenas saiba que eu vou cobrar aluguel!#

#O.O...#...x.X!

**PETIT PELLE **suspirou emburrada ao ver o mar.

# Que merda eu to fazendo na PRAIA?# Perguntou vendo que metade da sua roupa estava estraçalhada. # SUA IDIOTA!# Dizia pra si mesma.

# Idiota por que?# A voz sexy lhe atraiu a atenção.

# Por que..eu sou..idiota!# Lambeu os lábios, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

# Quer ajuda?# Perguntou, ela se jogou em cima do homem o agarrando.

# QUERO! DEMAIS!# Sussurrou em seu ouvido, ele segurou ela.

# Vamos...hospital!#

# O QUE?#.. # EU PERGUNTEI O QUE?# Ele riu a jogando no carro.

# Meu Deus..essas bêbadas!# Murmurou, ele suspirou...

x.X!

**RAFAEL TOMPHSON **abriu os olhos suspirando. # Ai..que frio!# Murmurou irritado.

# E ai rapa! Mandaram te soltar!# O.O. Ele olhou pros lados.

# Me soltar?# Eles riram.

# Isso mesmo! Você ta na cadeia bêbado!# Ele colocou a mão na cabeça.

# Merda de dor de cabeça!# O policial o pegou o tirando da cela.

# E pare de tentar cantar as mulheres!# Rafael emburrou.

# Eu previ que isso ia acontecer!# O policial bufou

# Fora!# Ele saiu da delegacia encarando uma cidade totalmente desconhecida..

# merda..# Murmurou antes da ressaca atacar...

x.X

**KAGOME UNIVERSE **estava sentindo frio, e pegou a primeira coisa que

apareceu em sua frente. # Nossa essa coberta ta tao fofinha...# Reparou melhor no

que estava pegando e finalmente abriu os olhos. Se deparou com um ruivo lindo

deitado ao seu lado em sua cama. Perai, minha cama? # Onde estooooou? I.I#

O ruivo acordou virou-se para ela. # Ja acordou gatinha?# O.O ela olhou para as

suas roupas e viu que estava somente com a parte de cima da roupa. # O.O# O

ruivo virou-se para ela e perguntou. # Ta tudo bem ai?#

"Logico que estou bem, eu acordo com um lindo de um gostoso ruivo na cama de nao sei de quem, e reparo que estou so com a parte de cima da minha roupa, e estou bem? Claro sim, estou otema. "

# Eu posso saber onde estou?# Perguntou Kagome Universe com cara de

choro. O ruivo olhou para cara dela com pena e disse. # Pode ir que eu nao irei

cobrar...# Kagome olhou para a cara do homem espantada.

# Ta me achando com cara de puta?# O ruivo olhou para ela com cara de desagrado.

# Vai logo antes que eu cobre.# O.O Ela pegou suas coisas e saiu da casa dele. Olhou para fora e viuum mundo todo diferente do que ela levava, sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeca.

#Maldita ressaca...# falou antes dela começar a atacar…

x.X

**KATTY CHAN **acordou com uma pontada forte na cabeca, levantou-se e olhou

onde estava, mas como tinha acordado agora e sua ressaca nao ajudava, sua mente

ainda estava lenta. # Onde eu sou? Quem que eu tou?# Olhou melhor e esta viu

que tinha muitas pessoas vestidas de branco e umas ate com uma camisa de forca.

Era impressao, ou estava num manicomio?

#O.O C-como eu vim parar aqui?# Um doido chegou perto dela e a cutucou. # oh moca, ce ta bem? Ce ta branca que nem a neve!# Katty olhou-o e fez uma cara de desgoto ao ver o doido brincando com os pes que nem criancinha. Mas como ia sair dali? #O.O

# Estou completamente FUDIDA!# Levantou-se e foi em direcao a saida, la encontrou um loiro musculoso, muito gostoso, ele olhou-a de cima em baixo e deu um sorriso maroto, ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha com esse olhar. #Como eu saio daqui?# O loiro nada ironico, respondeu simplismente.

# Que eu saiba voce sai pela porta, ou estou enganado?# Uma veia subiu em sua testa, e com MUITA EDUCAÇÃO disse ao loiro.

#Obrigada pela IDIOTICE que voce me passou!# Saiu pisando duro ate chegar a saida, quando abriu a porta sentiu uma tonteira.

# Droga de ressaca.# E saiu andando a fora por esse mundo a destino: sua casa.# E eles ainda são burros de não me manterem aqui!#

# PERAI! FUGITIVAAAAA!# " Corra Katty...CORRA!"

x.X

**KAGURAFAN17 **acordou com uma imensa dor de cabeca, a mais famosa: RESSACA. -.-". Kagura acordou e foi pra levantar, mas no caminho ela deu

de cara com a cadeira. Voltou a bater a cabeça no chão duro e gelado, e olhou em volta... Onde estava?

#My Goodness, where are me?# Hein? Perai, desde quando sabia falar ingles? #What happened with my Portuguese?# O.O # Damn it, what I gonna do now?# Bateu a cabeça com tudo no chão, e por segundos ficou tudo escuro. Abriu novamente os olhos e viu que estava no mesmo lugar, e levantou-se e foi para andar, mas sentiu uma pontada forte na cabeca, e antes de cair disse.

#Maldita ressaca...# E foi saiu daquele lugar desconhecido para a mesma...eta vida dos cão ¢¬¬". Perai..uma PREDA?

PLAFT, PLUM!

# uau...mi hablas español ¬¬# Sim...maldita ressaca!

x.X

**PAULINHA CHAN **acordou com sua visão embaralhada ainda, depois de alguns

segundos esta ficou nítida, e só conseguia ver branco em sua visão, na janela da

porta so via pessoas vestidas de branco, e se viu deitada em uma cama, com sua

roupa branca também. #Estou no céu? Virei anja? Sou a "anja" de alma gemea?

Cade o Crispin?# Olhou melhor pro lugar e viu que estava num...

num...#HOSPITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!#

Paulinha deu um grito para toda face da terra escutar e so escuta um

barulho,parecendo de uma porta sendo arrombada. Virou-se para ver melhor o

ocorrido e viu um branco de cabelos pretos, lindo! Seus olhinhos ficaram

brilhando e o enfermeiro perguntou-a.

#O que houve? Porque gritou?# Ela nem prestou atenção na pergunta, apenas ficou olhando o enfermeiro com os olhinhos brilhando e reparando em cada detalhe de seu corpo. O enfermeiro, estranhou a atitude dela, e falou de uma vez.# Bem, eu vim aqui pra lhe dar essa injeção, para colocar glicose! Estava bebada, jogada em um dos cantos da cidade!.# O enfermeiro pegou a seringa e mostrou para Paulinha. O sorriso dessa morreu na hora, seus olhos ficaram sem cor, e ela ficou branca.

#AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! INJECAO NAAAAAAAAAAO!# Ela

ia sair correndo pra fora desse hospital, mas o enfermeiro segurou seu braco.

#Nananinanao, você não vai sair daqui antes de levar essa injeção.# Ela tentou lutar

contra o enfermeiro, mas não conseguiu...

APÓS A INJECAO...

#Ai, ai ai, meu braço ta doendo...# Falou paulinha num tom choroso. Olhou

para fora, e viu que conhecia aquele lugar, mas nao sabe quando foi ali. #Bem,

vamos para casa agora, e maldita ressaca... u.u# E TENTOU ir embora pra sua casa. Virou a esquina e bateu a face no poste.. longo dia seria aquele.

x.X

**MEGAMI SAN **

Abriu vagarosamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade... Depois de um tempo se deparou com o mar, olhou ao redor; estava em uma rede.

Logo um homem muito bonito apareceu vestido de garçom olhando-a sedutoramente.

- O que deseja senhorita?

A voz a encantou, era muito sensual, e bem formal.

- desejo... Desejo sim...

Ele a olhou comendo-a com o olhos, ela lambeu sedutoramente os lábios e com os pés descalços , abraçou o pescoço do homem e ele lhe capturou os lábios em um beijo selvagem quando...

POFT

# AHHHHHHH CARALHO!# Uma pequena sacola de lixo cai em cima da cabeça desta incesta que acorda de um sonho bom, e se vê em um...

#LIXAO?# Seu grito ecoou fazendo despencar a pilha de lixo que se acumulava atrás de si.

#... T.T ...#

hohoho

**PATTY ?**

# ohhhh...ohhhhh...ohhhh...isso...mais rápido mais rápido# A Patty... Ela transpirava de olhos fechados pressionados, abrindo e fechando a boca.

# Ahhhnnnn...Ahhnnnnnn... meu deus...meu deus...# Já ele tentava em vão fechar os olhos.

Jogou o travesseiro fora e abriu os olhos de uma vez por todas.

# CACETE ESSE VISINHOS ACHAM QUE ISSO É UM MOTEL?# Furiosa, ela abriu a janela e ai gritar quando um homem a segurou pela cintura.

# O que há?# Ele cheirou seu pescoço.

# WOOOO!WOOOO! CARALHO! QUEM É VOCE HEIN Ô DESGRAÇA?# Ela gritou... Os gemidos pararam...

# Calma Patty... Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira... # Ele cheirou seu pescoço e mordeu o nódulo da sua orelha...

# Hummm... Eu não quero... Quero nada com você porra...# Ela sussurrou fechando os olhos e esticando de leve o pescoço.

A rica garota aos poucos se entregou ao charme do homem que encantava qualquer mulher.

Mais tarde...

Ela acordou, o corpo nu e lençóis revirados. Abriu a boca em sinal de surpresa quando, olhou para o quarto e não encontrou, nem o homem, nem sua TV, sem seu som, e abrindo a caixa de jóias constatou que suas jóias também haviam sido roubas. O rosto retorcido de raiva demostrava o sentimento que seu coração transbordava pelo belo ladrão.

# ¬¬ pelo menos terei o atraso... #...Disse assustada

E falando isso deitou em sua cama e dormiu novamente.

**NATSUMI TAKASHI **olhava pra todos os lados e por mais que tentasse não conseguia entender por que estava ali...

O lugar era um pouco escuro mais muito bem decorado, um pouco sujo, mas bem cheiroso. Suspirou frustrada e levantou o corpo completamente ficando de pé.

# "Qui merda..."# A menina ainda não conseguia entender. Por que infernos ela ainda estava ali!Abrindo um pouco a blusa por estar calor..., mas..., de quem era aquela blusa? Uma blusa de frio que por sinal era muito bonita! Mas estava muito calor e aquele lugar ainda era quente como antes.

Se pondo a andar em direção ao altar, ela olhou para Deus prestes a mandá-lo pro inferno por seu destino. Quando em um vento frio ela caiu de joelhos.

A porta havia sido aberta e um estrondo alto quase surdando seus pobres ouvidos.

# O que voce esta fazendo aqui?# A voz masculina gritou, exaltado.

Ela virou o corpo assustada e se deparou com ninguém mais ninguém menos que KOUGA a olhando enraivecido!

# Han? Por que?#

# Voce me deixou esperando! Eu fiquei esse tempo todo lá, com a Ayame e voce... E VOCE... esqueceu não é... sua...mulhersinha...#

# ahhhh desculpa Sr.Kouga, eu esqueci desse detalhe ¬¬ a Ayame não pode saber de... disso#

Ele rapidamente a pegou no colo e sussurou em seus ouvidos sedutoramente.

# Claro que não... Afinal... É uma festa surpresa de aniversario pra ela... Ela não pode saber...disso# Brincava com a respiração em seu pescoço...

# ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬""""" Ta calor aqui ou é impressão minha ¬¬"# Ela estava frustrada.

# É mesmo...# E rasgando a blusa de frio ele cheirou seu busto perto do pescoço, ela enlouquecida, fechou os olhos e gemeu um pouco alto.

# Kouga... # Ela enlaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kouga e de olhos fechados ela esperou que ele a guiasse.

# MENINA! Onde voce comprou esse perfume? EU SENTI DE LONGE ESSE CHEIRO MARAVILHOSO!#

# ¬¬ #

# ¬¬ Jakotsu? ¬¬ #

# EU MESMA QUERIDA AGORAAAA me diga! Qual é o nome do seu perfume?#

Ela desceu do colo de Kouga e olhou incrédula para Jakotsu que comia Kouga com os olhos.

# Argh!# Kouga catou a mulher nos braços e partiu em direção ao quarto mais próximo, afinal tinha que ver o presente!

Hahahaha XD

**MAY33 **ela olhava perdida para o horizonte, lagrimas desciam de seu rosto.Por que tinha que ser assim?

Ninguém merecia a morte que ele havia se submetido!As lagrimas agora caiam mais grossas.Beim! Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que o destino o guardou tão falsa esperança!Olhou para o cadáver ao seu lado, os gritos surdos saiam de sua boca.

# Minha pinga...# mais palavras engolidas, avistou um pequeno bar ao longe, de olhos arregalados ela se pois a correr esquecendo a pobre 51 na beira da calçada.

Chegando ao pequeno bar a primeira dose foi goela abaixo.

# BEIM! NUNCA MAIS TRABAIO DI GRATIS!#

O garçom a olhou assustado e logo colocou outra dose no copo da pequena sorrindo galante para a mesma que com certeza teria o mesmo destino que Petit Pelle.

# ARGH!#

# Quer ajuda moça?# Ela suspirou engolindo seco enquanto colocava a mão na cabeça.

# Sim...pega uma faca...e me mata!#...UAU!

XD...x.X!

**HAKURO SAKURA **# Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh não não pai! Não não não!# Ela apanhava de seu pai com um sinto de taxinhas.

# Vadia! Vai aprender a não beber!#

# Mas pai! Eu não bebi!# Ela chorava.

# Bebeu! Bebeu sim!# O pai, trebado continuava a bater na menina.

De repente...Ploft¬¬ Ele havia desmaiado, ela suspira emburrada.

# Pelo menos eu to em casa,..mas perai..esse..não é o meu pai!# O.O # Fodeu legalll!# Disse cambaleando até a porta. # Affe!#

¬¬ x.X!

**CAROL FREITAS -** # Carol? Voce ta ai?# O homem perguntou.

# Estou sim querido, o que faz aqui?#

# Nada... Só... # Ele lhe abraçou, deixando um triste suspiro escorrer pelo ombro da menina.

# O... O que há?# Ela percebeu sua tristeza.

# Desculpe... Eu não posso continuar com voce... Estou gostando de Tmizinha...# Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele foi embora sem olhar pra trás.Sorriu malvada quando escutou a porta bater.

# Ricardão? Pode sair!#

O armário foi aberto e um homem super-malhado alto de olhos verdes, e loiro saiu por ela sorrindo devasso e agarrando sua cintura.

# É hoje que a casa cai gente boa! Obrigada Tmizinha!#

E foi jogada em cima da cama, logo mais fazendo o que seus pais fizeram um dia para criá-la mas, com uma exceção...

Eles usaram camisinha! E é claro a de Menta

**xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

**Tmizinha olhou espantada para todas as leitoras machucadas, com blusas masculinas e ferradas apontando uma faca em sua direção.**

**# TA BOM GENTE! EU MUDO O FINAL DE VOCÊS! Eu fabrico um monte de gostosão pra vocês casarem!# ¬¬! Elas ainda continuaram na posição de ataques. # Ta,..eu fabrico Inuyasha's e Sesshoumaru's!# Todas sorriram.**

**# BOM MESMO!# gritaram irritadas colocando a mão na cabeça, Tmizinha, q também estava com uma blusa masculina começou a mudar o texto..**

" **Se elas soubessem que foi o Naraku que fez esses finais..elas me matariam..."**

**# ANDA LOGO!# Gritou uma jovem, ela suspirou;.**

**# Ok..to indo gente...to indo...#**

**TCHAU ¬¬!**

**xDDDDD**

**FIM shaushsuiashiuashasuihaui!**

**QUANTA BABAQUISSE! HAHAHAHAH!**

**Gente...desculpem novamente pelas reviews do povo que ta na historia, mas realmente não tenho tempo P! Espero que tenham gostado X)!**

**BJOS AMORES! Amo vocês S2!**

**SMACK!**

**LEILA- **Olá, olá, olá! Primeiramente me senti no dever de responder essa LINDA review! AH! Fiquei realmente emocionada! ÇÇ! Ahhh! Eu sinto tanto, queria que você tivesse acompanhado a fic por mais tempo, sinceramente, queria que estivesse no texto! Eu fiquei realmente com um sorriso de canto a canto! Me dizes que me dou bem com palavras sarristas! Pois bem, amo isso! Brincar com as palavras, fazer delas meros brinquedos xD! QUE FOFO! ¬! Você e sua mãe lendo minha fic? Poxa, poxa! Me faz chorar assim xD! Não creio, fiquei realmente feliz com sua review, me veio em ótima hora! Mesmo que sinto que comedia seja um ponto baixo meu, me esforço muito pra conseguir formular uma frase engraçada xP! Que OTIMO que adorou ler! Fico contentíssima com isso! POXA! ¬! Sim, fics minhas com muito hentai xD! Sinceramente, uma fic sem hentai..não é uma fic xD! Ahh! Que pena! Esperava um lindo pedido de casamento com rosas vermelhas e tudo más xD! Mas é LOGICO que te perdôo! Senti que estava sendo sincera, poxa! A review foi grande e proveitosa! Sorri muito com ela, e claro..meu astral como pequena escritora voltou x)! By Ley-chan xD! Sim! Eu aceito! Se ver fics tuas eu mandarei uma review com muito gosto! Pena que nção estava logada, gostaria muito de ver suas criações, que por vista, devem ser ótimas xD! Beijosss! E claro...obrigada ÇÇ! Kisses!

**NATYH CHAN- **Olááá! Queria me dedicar mais a sua rview, porem não tenho muito o que dizer, apenas agradecer do fundo do meu coração! A palavra "perfeito" fez com que eu sorrisse largamente! Muito obrigada pela review! Muito mesmo! Fico lisongeada por saber que minha generosa fic tenha te emocionada! A pouco me achava uma péssima escritora, obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Obrigada pelo parabéns! Estou muito feliz viu? ÇÇ! Feliz e triste..por a fic terminar xD! Beijos natyh! Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa xD! Beijããão! Espero noticias suas x)!


End file.
